


Purple Kisses

by susieYou



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Comic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 76
Words: 374,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieYou/pseuds/susieYou
Summary: (发生在“AKA微笑”结束之前)尽管基尔格雷夫的力量被激发，杰西卡仍然相信他无法控制她。然而，当基尔格雷夫命令所有人停下来时，她惊讶地发现自己仍然被冻住了。这是另一个版本的现实，她不是在假装。现在，杰西卡必须再次活下去，被他紧紧抓住。





	1. 冻住的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purple Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385881) by [Vale_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_Luna/pseuds/Vale_Luna). 

_ **第一章: 冻住的** _

他紧紧地握着帕蒂的手，怒视着杰西卡，狂暴的思绪在他的脑海中穿梭。

_ 她是装的。她在撒谎！她总是撒谎。她就是这么做的。在她想杀你之前赶快离开！_

但是没有。他不能什么都不知道就离开。

“如果帕蒂或者我听到你的消息，或者看到你，或者看到任何长得像你的人，她会割断自己的喉咙。这是最后的偶然事件。”基尔格雷夫咆哮着，他脖子上紫色的青筋愤怒地跳动着。

然而，杰西卡还是一动不动。

_她是装的。她一定是。_

“吻我。”他低声对站在他旁边的崔西说，她像个没脑子的孩子一样握着他的手。

“认真地。”他咆哮着补充道，他的眼睛一直紧盯着杰西卡的一举一动。

我必须确定地知道。

仿佛她的身体处于自动驾驶状态，崔西伸手去抓他，渴望地紧紧含住他的嘴唇，饥渴地用爪子抓他。有那么一会儿，他闭上了眼睛，感觉到她的舌头在他的舌头上晃动，吻得更深了。但只是一小会儿。当他睁开眼睛，看到他所爱的女人时，这几秒钟仿佛让现实弯曲成了分钟。冰冷地站着，淹没在她自己的恐惧中。

“哦，上帝，这是真的，不是吗？”清晰的思绪像一列高速列车一样撞击着基尔格雷夫，穿过他，撞击着他的心脏。他把自己从崔西身边拖开，崔西仍然用嘴唇执行着他的命令。

的确如此。杰西卡无能为力。她一动不动，甚至连嘴都没张一下，以示抗议。

杰西卡是他的。

“你会让我带走你的亲爱的妹妹吗？”

杰西卡一动不动。

如释重负的微笑像野火一样在他脸上蔓延开来。“天哪，终于结束了。你现在是我的了。不再有争斗，不再有这些丑陋的表演。”他向周围的人挥手。人们冻结在自己的血泊中。被命令停止，但仍然精力充沛，随时准备继续互相残杀。准备服从。

“你现在会和我在一起了......”这种兴奋似乎从他的毛孔里渗出来，渗透到他的全身，迫使他停下来，咧嘴笑着喘口气。“你看，过一段时间——无论这需要多长时间——我知道......我知道你会感受到我的感受。”

爱。用他自己那种病态扭曲的方式。她会感受到爱。她必须感受到爱。除非她停下来，否则他不会停下来。不只是在她的头脑里，而是在她的心里。他会教她如何爱他。

该死，不管要花多长时间。

“让我们从微笑开始。”

杰西卡笑了。

是的。这就是他爱上的微笑。它温暖了他的心，因为他已经很久没有看到它了。她已经很久没有属于他了。

一阵欣喜若狂，呼吸的笑声从他的嘴边溜走，现实的震撼仍然回荡在他的脑海中。他靠近她，低声说，“告诉我你爱我。”

所以她毫不犹豫，毫不畏缩地看着他的眼睛，嘴角依然挂着微笑，说着“我爱你”

而在内心深处，杰西卡•琼斯正濒临死亡。打一场已经输掉的战斗。


	2. 老实说？

_**第二章:老实说？** _

基尔格雷夫平静而缓慢地说着话，但是绝望的情绪仍然渗透在他的话语中，似乎压倒了他自以为拥有的任何控制感。在其他情况下，杰西卡会笑着指出来。但是这个气氛不允许这样，因为他问的问题让空气看起来很沉重，几乎无法呼吸。

“老实的回答我。我要怎么做才能让你真正爱上我？”

_****__老实的__？****_

感觉就像几个小时前杰西卡把崔西留在了医生那里。几个小时？几天？几分钟？她怎么知道？现在时间似乎无关紧要了。尽管如此，她还是应该利用这段时间来思考。想想她的出路。也许是因为这种震惊还没有完全平息，但是想想可以受到的任何伤害。身体上的伤害。

所以她只是坐着。基尔格雷夫命令她在游艇内部坐下，不许动。之后他就消失了。也许是去给这次短途旅行带来的新奴隶船员下命令。这不重要。

她背对着窗户，但她能听到海水撞击金属的声音，还有柔和的、几乎令人安扶的海水拍打在岩石上的声音。就在那时，有那么一会儿，她不知道他们要去哪儿。但是这个想法只在她脑子里闪过了一会儿。因为疑惑有什么意义呢？和他在一起的任何地方都是地狱。那是她要呆着的地方。见鬼。无论他走到哪里，身后总是留下痛苦和死亡的痕迹。还有什么更好的方式来描述它呢？

当她张开嘴巴回答他的时候，她的嘴唇抽动了一下。

她想说的是，宇宙中没有任何力量可以使她爱上他。她想说“没有”。但是这句话没有说出口。可怕的部分是她以为这是答案，但她没有说出来。有没有可能真相和她认为的是两个完全不同的答案！

就像她的大脑没明白这个问题一样，她停顿了一下。好像这个答案比她所知道的任何其他事实都要深刻。她的嘴唇继续抽搐，声音低沉，但她还没有给出答案。

她的犹豫使他们两人都困惑了，他不耐烦地皱着眉头，“回答我。”

答案在她还不知道自己在说什么的时候就已经在她嘴里形成了，结结巴巴地说出了那一定是真实的话，”变成正常人...”


	3. 无能为力

_**第三章:无能为力** _

* * * *差不多三年前 * * * *

“让我们——”

“不......等等......”杰西卡把手放在基尔格雷夫的胸口上，阻止他发出命令。“我能做到......”

像往常一样，今晚出去是他的主意。坐着对他来说似乎永远都不够好。生活总是需要进展得更快，这也是他对日常运作如此不满的原因之一。

但来这里是杰西卡的主意。这是他们第一次一起在公共俱乐部，因为这不是真正的基尔格雷夫的进度。他更喜欢美食和私人活动。然而，今天是特殊的一天。这是他们的一周年纪念日，为了庆祝，他允许她安排今晚的活动。

周六晚上，完美天气，他们花了半个多小时才从他们住的顶层公寓到达他们刚刚到达的昂贵的俱乐部。

他为她挑选的服装是一件无肩带、短小的深紫色连衣裙，这是她现在每天穿着的唯一颜色。事实上，这条裙子是紧身的，再加上她穿的黑色高跟鞋的高度，几乎不可能走进去。那天晚上早些时候，她自己做了些安排，撕开了裙子底部的开口，以便让腿有活动的空间。当然，她因此受到了严厉的斥责，但基尔格雷夫没有惩罚她，因为这给了她那种经典、粗犷的“杰西卡•琼斯”的外表，他不喜欢，但是欣赏。

紫色现在让她觉得恶心，但它也以较浅的颜色出现，就像她涂在嘴唇上的口红。在为他打扮了一年之后，他关于化妆的细节变得不那么具体了，他也没有费心让她把妆容弄好。还有一块厚重的紫罗兰色宝石挂在她的脖子上。想知道他从哪里偷来的简直是浪费精力，但是他让她几乎每天都戴。所以杰西卡称之为她的“衣领”，一个新绰号。标明她的所属。

俱乐部的队伍似乎无限长，绕过拐角。这些人必须等到有人离开后才能被允许进入。基尔格雷夫绝不会容忍这种行为。

但在她被监禁的最后一个月，杰西卡一直在潜意识里训练他，让他知道如何在不使用超能力的情况下过自己的生活。微妙的小贴士，比如请客房服务提供咖啡而不是点咖啡。或者和陌生人闲聊，而不是马上让他们走开。重要的一些小事。这是她自己的私人实验。把一个杀人不眨眼的精神病患者训练成社会的普通成员。慢慢地。实际上非常缓慢。但总比什么都没有强。除此之外，这让她可以集中精力做一些别的事情，除了她变得非常沮丧之外。这给了她一个使命。令人惊讶的是，基尔格雷夫是个好学生，不管他知不知道自己在学习。

今天的课程：不用能力就能操纵别人。作为一个私家侦探，她注意到门前负责让人进入的保安。他身材高大魁梧，很可能是在四十多岁的时候，但是他的长相并不重要。他是个男人。他最后派到队伍后面的两个人是一个中年妇女和一个年轻男子，他们看上去太愤怒了，哪都不想出去。

他送入的人是两个令人反感二十多岁的女孩，咯咯地笑着，摇摇晃晃的，好像已经喝醉了。

他们不是唯一会玩这个游戏的人。“我能做到......”她略带犹豫地喃喃自语，抬头看着基尔格雷夫。

作为最初的反应，他张开嘴想要阻止她，但好奇心使他又把嘴合上了。所以他没有回应，只是看着她耸耸肩。

把她的手臂从他身上解下来，她的脚跟在人行道上发出咔嗒咔嗒的响声，走向警卫，完全放松。这不是她第一次为别人表演。她很擅长伪装。

“嗯......”她用手指捻着一缕头发，继续着她最好的山谷女孩模式。“你觉得我们可以......”她靠近他，轻声说，把手掌按在他的胸前，就像当她想要什么东西时，她对基尔格雷夫做的那样，“......跳过队伍？”她咬了咬下唇，确信的眨一下睫毛。

男人的表情变得柔和了许多，他朝她咧嘴一笑。“好吧，我想我可以帮你牵线搭桥。”他解开短丝绒，走到一边让她进去，引起了排队的人们的大量抱怨。

“谢谢！”她眨了眨眼，然后抓住基尔格雷夫的手，把他拉了进去。当基尔格雷夫和她一起走进来的时候，警卫明显地紧张起来，但是却让他们平安无事地走了过去。

对基尔格雷夫来说，看杰西卡完全是一种娱乐。她和其他人不一样。更好。怎么说？这不仅仅是因为她超强的力量，但他还不能确定别的。当然，他不喜欢她把手放在除了他以外的人身上的方式，他很快就想到了去解决这个问题的计划。

与此同时，他们一起进来时，杰西卡带路。她以前从未来过这里，但她对俱乐部的熟悉程度几乎就像她对酒吧的熟悉程度一样。发现那里相当拥挤，穿过去对他们两人来说都是一场艰苦的斗争。当她的手开始从他的手中滑落的时候，他在音乐声中对她大喊。“别走太远，”确保她不会离开他的视线。

但她只是翻了翻眼睛，喃喃地说了些听不见的话，然后才安慰他。“放心。”即使这不是一个命令，这不是一个好地方可以让他出差错。此外。她很聪明，现在知道他已经准备好了应对意外情况的保护措施。她不能冒这个险。她不会的。

他们到达凳子吧台后，杰西卡试图坐下，迫切需要喝一杯。在她有机会说话之前，基尔格雷夫又抓起她的手腕，摇了摇头。“过来。”他那熟悉的声调表明她做错了什么。她皱着眉头，默默地跟着他。在他们周围，人们跳舞，聚会，寻欢作乐，喝得酩酊大醉。但是基尔格雷夫不断地从他们身边挤过，告诉人们“别挡道。”

在舞池的另一边，他在贵宾区拦住了她，那里与俱乐部的其他部分相当隔绝。两个看守进来的时候被告知不要理他们，这引起了看起来是负责这一区的人的一阵骚动。两个女孩坐在他两边，另外两个女孩坐在旁边的沙发上接吻，还有一个男人抽着烟，专注地看着女孩们互相抚摸。

“嘿！你他妈的以为你在干什么？”负责人大喊道，吓坏了所有的女孩，并惊吓了那个抽烟的男人。

正当男人们站起来与他们对峙时，基尔格雷夫插了进来。“你们两个，拿起一个杯子。当着你的面打碎它。”

他们按照要求做了，玻璃碎片刺进他们的皮肤，剩下的酒精燃烧了每一个伤口，迫使每个人都发出了自己的痛苦嚎叫，还有女孩们更高的尖叫声。

“赶紧闭嘴和离开。”他对那些男人和三个女孩说。最后一个离开的女孩被告知“去拿饮料。”她匆忙的去准备。

好吧，也许基尔格雷夫根本就不是个好学生。

这些对杰西卡来说都不陌生。他的脾气，或者他荒谬的要求。事实上，她见过更糟糕的。因此，她既不震惊也不害怕，只是...失望。“你为什么要这么做？”

这就是她想问的。但是答案并不重要。他做他想做的事情。这就是他的生活方式。她没有说话，而是静静地跟着他走到空着的沙发上，坐在他旁边。

他着魔似地把她拉近，用手搂着她的腰，严厉地看着她。“别再把你的手放在别的男人身上，除非我让你这么做。你是我的。你理解了吗？”

问她是否理解真的没有意义。这样做只是为了控制她的身体，同时坚定他的控制权。让她变得更像一个宠物。“是的。我是你的。”她机械地吐出字眼。

当一个颤抖的女孩带着满满一托盘的饮料回来时，基尔格雷夫得意地笑了。的确，他从来没有具体说明他想要什么。“很好。现在你可以走了，永远别回来。”她感激地匆匆离去了。

杰西卡径直走向托盘拿起伏特加，毫不犹豫地喝了三大口。她喝得越多，夜晚就越容易过去。

_* * * *__无能为力__* * * *_

喝醉的杰西卡或多或少是有趣的。她肯定也有更多的看法，但她更少去纠结于对与错，就是去做了。基尔格雷夫也有点醉醺醺的，所以在他们的周年纪念活动艰难地开始后，后面一切都变得轻松起来。

“和我跳舞吧。”她咕噜了一声，立刻站了起来，但又回到了座位上。

“我不跳舞。”他笑着，欣赏着她不那么紧张的一面。

“请~”

“不。”

“但是—”

“别再问我了。”他笑着说，他很清楚自己赢了。

“好吧。”她撅着嘴，又站了起来，跌跌撞撞地走到VIP区的边缘，那里的丝绒绳子把他们隔开了。

“杰西卡。”他的声音是对她的一个无声的警告，但她耸了耸肩。 

“我不会走远的！”她没有离开他的视线，经过保安，寻找着什么特别的东西。

当她回到基尔格雷夫身边时，她胳膊上缠着一个年轻人。“这是乔纳森！”她咧着嘴笑，好像做了什么聪明的事。

“呃......实际上我的名字是杰森......”杰森相当好看，尽管他的身体并没有紧随着杰西卡。他很困惑为什么一个陌生人需要他，但是如果这意味着他能进到贵宾区，他可能从中得到一个好故事，他并不真的在乎。

“嘘......”杰西卡让他安静。“不管怎么说。他是来和我跳舞的！因为你不会......”由于酒精的作用，她有点不合拍，她把她按回他的胸部，把她的身体靠在他的身上。因为杰西卡很性感，杰森配合的和她摇摆身体，他的眼睛里流露出一丝兴奋。

杰西卡看到基尔格雷夫惊愕的表情，微笑着，为他整理下思绪。“你叫我不要把我的手放在别的男人身上！看！没有用手！”她向他展示她的手掌，她用屁股摩擦他的胯部，喜欢这个激怒了他的事实。在规则里的违抗。这种做法既聪明又愚蠢。

有那么一会儿，基尔格雷夫什么也没做，只是目瞪口呆。但是当杰森觉得把手放在她的屁股上是个好主意时，他划清了界限。

“我们要走了。现在。”就在他差点把杰西卡拖出去之前，他对杰森咆哮道。”去给自己口交吧”

_* * * *__无能为力__ * * * *_

现在，杰西卡并不害怕。事实上，她很自豪，还有点开心。在这个情况下让她的混蛋绑架者嫉妒给了她掌控感。他永远不能完全控制她。不管他说了什么。

他们的车就在他们离开的那条街的对面，因为他们的司机按命令坐着不动。他可能已经尿裤子了，因为他们离开了那么久。

“开车。”基尔格雷夫一关上后门，就啪地一声说。尽管他对杰西卡的所作所为深感愤怒和挫败，但比起其他任何事情，他更感到兴奋。一个危险的组合。“过来。”知道他想要什么，她咬着下嘴唇，穿上裙子，跨在他身上，她的膝盖落在他的腰部两侧，让自己给他的髋部增加一点渴望的压力。即使在那里，她也能通过他的裤子感觉到他的坚硬。

“你喜欢违抗我，是不是？”他呼吸，双手放在她的大腿上滑动。

“我从来没有违背过你的命令......”她的声音顽皮而天真，伏特加的臭味丝毫没有阻止他。

“但是你喜欢挑战极限，不是吗？测试我的极限...？我该拿你怎么办，嗯？我该怎么惩罚你呢？”他说话的时候眼睛顺着她的身体往下看。

“当我测试你的时候，不是更有趣吗？我不是你的另一个愚蠢的奴隶，不是更好吗？”

她那样说时，他的眼睛暗了下来。”从来没有...”

还没等他说完，她就扑向他，把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，有效地让他闭嘴，而不是发号施令。他说得越多，她的生活就越糟糕。也许这样，她可以假装她有一个正常的喜欢。至少在一段时间内。假装她下面的男人没有囚禁她。没有强奸她。不是把她当玩具玩。假装比接受现实容易。

此外，和他做爱是不可避免的。与其被锁在她的思想之外，不如自愿地做这件事。他结束得越早，她就能越早放松下来。

今晚，他比平时更加急切，因为他太不耐烦，等不及他们回到顶层公寓。当她把她的舌头和他的连在一起时，他在她的嘴里呻吟，不耐烦地拽着她的蕾丝内裤。杰西卡似乎同样没有耐心，直接撕掉了她的内裤，掉在他脚边的地板上，让他对着她的嘴唇咧嘴笑。

“你今天就要，不是吗？”他把手从她的唇边移开，眼睛亮了起来，用手指感受着她性爱的湿润。

“是啊~”她低声说道，用他柔软的指尖轻轻摇晃着她的臀部。

“很好。”他再次吻了她，把手抽走，让她的性欲悸动得以释放。他行动迅速，解开腰带，脱下裤子，从口袋里掏出一个避孕套，迅速套上。对她的渴望正在吞噬着他。他一把抓住她的腰，把她往下压，直到他的坚硬完全进入她的身体，他们两人都发出了愉悦的呻吟。

这更证明了他是多么的没有耐心。通常情况下，他会慢慢享受她的身体。逐渐达到高潮，非常缓慢。剥去她的衣服，一片一片，然后用吻覆盖她的每一寸皮肤。或者他也会让她探索自己的身体。但是今天，她又快又用力地靠着他摇晃，把脸埋在他的脖子后面。她的双手绝望地抓着他的夹克衫前襟，在他耳边呜咽着呻吟。他的手漫无目的地在她的衣服上游荡，让她在他身上做所有的工作，他的髋部仍然本能地向上挺起。

没过多久，他就气喘吁吁地喊出她的名字，“杰西卡，杰西卡，杰西卡~”又长又慢，她的名字像美酒一样在他的舌头上滚动，直到他达到高潮。再加上两次推力，她紧随其后，高潮震惊了她的卵巢。

性释放不能被误认为是情感联系。对杰西卡来说，和他在一起够发展出身心分离的技巧。性就是性。这是身体的一种自然的渴望。和他一起高潮并没有减少她对他的恨。也许这对她来说是显而易见的，但对基尔格雷夫来说，这是归顺和心甘情愿的表现。

她的身体里没有即时的指令，躺在他身上，她几乎感到自由了。伴随着持续的性释放和血液中的酒精，她几乎感觉正常。

_* * * * __无能为力__* * * *_

* * * *今天 * * * *

“变成正常人......”这句话尝起来就像她嘴里的呕吐物。

这个问题怎么可能有答案呢！但她还没说完。再一次，这些话是在她能够在脑海中处理之前说出来的。“如果你不使用你的超能力......我可以学会爱你。”


	4. 微笑

_ **第四章:微笑** _

她一回答，他的脸上就浮现出宽慰的神情。因为有一个答案而轻松。因为她没有说“没有可能”让他陷入一段完全没有爱情的关系而宽慰。

然而，她想要达到的目标却难以实现，挫败感冲刷着他的宽慰。“不用我的超能力？！杰西卡......”当他笑的时候，他是强颜欢笑随着忧虑重重。他把手从脸上滑下来，摇了摇头。“杰西卡，杰西卡，杰西卡......你想让我怎么做？！如果不是我的能力让你留在这里，我怎么能阻止你离开呢？我怎么能阻止你杀我呢？！”

这些问题都是反问句，但她还是被迫诚实地回答。这一次没有犹豫。“你做不到。”

她的回答让他愤怒地咬紧牙关，但这并没有激怒他。毕竟她是对的。“没错。”他不自在地在椅子上移动身子，松开领带。“那么告诉我。如果你是我，在这种情况下你会怎么做？”

“如果我是你？”她眨了眨眼睛，皱了皱眉头。“我会忘记你的。”

“什么？！”

“我会忘记你的。”她用单调的声音重复着。“向前看，克服它。”她耸耸肩，死死地盯着他的眼睛，表示她不害怕。“你所说的爱情是脆弱和可替代的。你从来没有爱过我，你只是喜欢挑战。游戏。对你来说，这一切都只是一场游戏。被测试，被推动。你喜欢我不像你那些没脑子的婊子一样。你喜欢我让你想要的。”现在，她对着他咆哮，露出牙齿，紧握拳头。要不是有人叫她坐着，她早就站起来当着他的面骂了。“去他的。”

“你为什么不停止自欺欺人，承认你想要保持你的力量，而不是你想要我爱你！因为你肯定不能两者兼得。你爱你的力量！过去一直如此，将来也会如此。你不爱我。事实上你甚至证明了你他妈的有多糟和你是个精神变态！这就是爱对你的意义吗？啊？！”她在房间里四处做手势，然后手指着他。她的眼里充满了绝望和愤怒，仿佛她在试图让他明白。“看看你的周围！谁告诉你爱情是把人当人质？！让他们成为囚犯？奴隶？！他妈的给我醒醒，凯文！你需要我，因为我是唯一一个离开过你，让你渴望更多的人。”

她深深地吸了一口气，收起身子，然后玩笑的补充道:“哦，对不起。我不是一个人，不是吗？你的父母才是第一个。”

在整个咆哮过程中，他一直坐在那里耐心地等着她说完。当然，他几乎不同意她说的每一句话，但是他足够体面地让她说完，因为他知道她最终会精疲力尽。她一直在小心翼翼地谈论这件事，并且使用凯文这个名字令他恼火，但是不值得打断。然而，一提到他的父母，她就越界了。这在很多方面都是他的痛处，她知道这一点。

“别！说了。”他咆哮着站了起来，走向她直到她不得不抬起头看着他的眼睛。“你根本不知道我为了来到这里经历了什么。为了让你回到我身边。”他的声音安静得吓人。“我经历了折磨，杰西卡。比我小时候被人用来做实验时还要痛苦。你知道在脊髓中注射改变人体结构的化学物质是什么感觉吗？这里。”他把手伸到她身后，将食指按在她后颈的底部，在那里他身上有多处注射疤痕。“或者这里，”他把手往上移了几英寸，到了她头骨后面的弱点。

他的手指轻轻触碰她的皮肤，这使她起鸡皮疙瘩，使她脊背发凉。他为了得到安慰靠得太近了。他的手臂搭在她的肩膀上，站在她的正前方，熟悉薰衣草香水的香气充满了她的肺部。对有些人来说，这是一种很好的味道，但因为它带来的记忆，她觉得这是令人厌恶的味道。他们在床上度过了无数个夜晚之后，她的身体散发出同样的气味。当他继续说话时，这股气味使她沉闷无声。

当他把她的手抽开时，她深深地吸了一口气，她没有意识到自己一直在憋气。

“你知道那种感觉吗！我这么做都是为了你。为了让你回到我身边！如果你不能称这个为爱，那我认为你才是偏离定义的人。”他后退一步，以便更好地看她。“杰西卡...我的杰西卡。”他轻轻地用手背抵住她的脸颊，让她退缩，于是他抓住她的下巴，把她的头抬起来看着他。“把你带到这里的唯一方法就是使用我的超能力。”他的语气现在变得相当温和了，这种亲密的空间让他对她有了更多的同情。

他从她的眼神里看出，她很想说些什么作为回应，他很客气地给了她另一次机会。“你可以说话。明智地选择你的用词...”

她把下巴从他身边抽离，尽可能甜美和天真地微笑着，眨着眼睛说:“你知道......你可以好好地问我。我相信我会愿意跟你一起去。”

在这样一个时刻里，她仍然保持着这样一种讽刺和黑色幽默感，这令他感到震惊。

他居高临下地笑了，然后叹了口气，对她摇了摇头。“用幽默来掩饰你的痛苦。这才是你，杰西卡•琼斯。”首先，她穿过房间从一个小窗户望出去，然后抬头看看身后的钟。“我现在要走了。”就凭现在他脸上的表情，她可以看出他为她计划了一些不舒服的事情，也许惹恼他不是个最好的主意。

“我不在的时候，”他继续说，“你要微笑，看起来很漂亮的静静地坐着。”当他蹲在她面前，轻声说话，好像对中场休息的孩子说，她的眼睛里出现了恐惧。“当你脸上的肌肉开始疼痛、灼烧时，你就会想到自己说错了什么，这让这次谈话变得比以前更加不愉快。”最后给了她一个一闪而过的微笑，他站起来，吻了一下她的嘴唇，然后走了出去。

当他离开她的视线时，她露出牙齿微笑，一动不动地坐在椅子上，就像一个真人大小的洋娃娃。他的味道仍然萦绕在她的唇边。


	5. 扮演英雄

_**第五章:扮演英雄** _

杰西卡现在很乐观。几个小时过去了。如果她足够集中注意力，她就能听到身后的钟在滴答作响的走着秒数。她已经数了大约一万三千个节拍，但是她经常失去节奏。为什么？因为她脸上的肌肉感觉像着火了。她的肌肉一直在抽搐的保持着微笑。正如他所说，一旦她的肌肉开始疼痛，她就要思考她在谈话中做错了什么。很难在数清秒数的时候同时重新计算她的“错误”，这就是为什么数字13,463可能是完全随机的。

他会把她留在这里多久？一整天！？时钟的每一声滴答声都令人极度痛苦。很明显她做错了什么。对他发火是在逼迫他，但是提到他的父母这点，可能有点过火了。当他无法控制她的时候，也许她可以逃脱惩罚。但是现在，这太愚蠢了。

操。这都是她的错，不是吗？！都是她的错。如果多年前她没有停下来帮助马尔科姆，她就不会遇到基尔格雷夫。他不会知道她有超能力，甚至不会知道她的存在。结果会是什么呢！马尔科姆会被打得鼻青脸肿，钱包也会被偷。与现实相比简直微不足道。如果她没有停下来，瑞娃就不会死。霍普还活着。霍普的父母应该也还活着。鲁本可能还活着。温迪就不会死了。甚至基尔格雷夫的父母都还活着。她身边很多人都不会遭受这样的痛苦。崔西也不会受苦了。从未被那个疯子在身体或情感上伤害过。

当然。有人可能会说，基尔格雷夫仍然会继续过着他那该死的生活。恐吓、洗脑、绑架和强奸无辜的人。但他现在在做什么？！一样的操蛋东西。她的努力白费了。所有这些可怕的事情都是徒劳的。一次次灾难后，什么都没有改变。这一切都是因为她想逞英雄。这一切都是因为她停下来打了那些暴徒。这一切都是因为她想救霍普。这一切都是因为她失败了。

要是她在有机会在那时候走开就好了。但是现在，她坐在那里，又一次成为他的玩偶。她无法阻止这个。眼泪开始从她的脸颊上滚落下来，这一次，她真的感到无助了。希望他能回来，这样她就可以他妈的停止微笑了。

_* * * * 扮演英雄* * * *_

也许那样把她留在那里太残忍了。毕竟，他是想让她爱上他。但另一方面，能够再次控制她的感觉真是太好了。阻止这个自作聪明的杰西卡逃跑。他想念这个感觉。让她再次听话。那种感觉就像是一种力量的快感。他从来没有这么强壮过。太棒了。

而且，小小的惩罚对她有好处。毕竟，她给他下了药，把他锁在一个箱子里，殴打他，电击他。让她微笑一会儿并不是那么难。他本可以做得更过分。另外，他只打算把她留在那里最多一个小时。给她一点痛苦的感觉，一个思考错误的机会。

他“借来”的这艘游艇非常精致。他去的另一个房间是娱乐室。里面有一张桌上足球桌、气垫曲棍球、乒乓球桌、多个沙发和一把躺椅。他不知道玩这样幼稚的游戏对那些让他如此震惊的事情有多有效，但他真的不在乎。他只是想休息一会儿，静静地思考一下。

当他坐在沙发上时，一个年轻人拿着一袋垃圾走了进来，基尔格雷夫叹了口气，翻了个白眼。年轻人僵住了。这不是他的错，因为他被指示要清洗整艘船，并消除前船主的任何痕迹。因此，尽管打断了安静的时刻，他还是被赦免了。

“滚出去。还要在门上挂上“请勿打扰”的牌子！”

“是，是的——”他结结巴巴地说着，话还没说完就走了。

终于。真正的和平与安静。他让自己的头脑运转了一会儿，仍然盯着时钟。他想着他们要去哪里。他们会一起做什么。更重要的是，他会如何与她妥协，让她最终坠入爱河。

不幸的是，外面一片漆黑，游艇缓慢地摇晃着，加上一天的剧烈运动让人筋疲力尽，基尔格雷夫睡着了。

_* * * *扮演英雄 * * * *_

“妈的。”他惊醒了，抬头看了看时钟。五个小时过去了。该死的五小时。杰西卡还被困在那个房间里。

他又低声咒骂起来，抚平了他那乱糟糟的头发。现在已是夜深人静，外面几乎漆黑一片。他也许应该让一些工人休息一下，这样他们就可以轮班工作，使他们中没有人会因为精疲力竭而倒下，但是他现在最不担心的就是这些了。

他唯一的选择就是假装他故意让她呆在那里。是的。让她知道他不怕伤害她。也许从现在开始，她会更加感激他为她做的好的事情。

当杰西卡听到有人从她身后进入房间时，她祈祷那个人就是他。他的指示说，她只需要在他不在的时候保持这种状态。只要她一看到或听到确认是他，她就会被释放。

“保持原样。”基尔格雷夫在走近她之前说。他想见她。他对她所做的一切。

五个小时过去了，她的整个身体开始剧烈地颤抖，她周围的一切看起来都不自然。她的脸上依然挂着灿烂的笑容，但每次眨眼的时候，眼泪就不断地从她的眼睛里流出来。她看起来完全崩溃了。她现在比以往任何时候都更希望有机会擦干眼泪，这样他就不会看到她如此彻底地被打败。

“哦，杰西卡......”他叹了口气，看着她那双几乎茫然、肿胀的红眼睛。“你哭了......？”他并不想说出那些显而易见的事实，但他不禁感到震惊。他蹲在她面前，用手托着她的脸，用拇指在她湿漉漉的脸颊上蹭来蹭去。“好了，别再笑了。”

非常慢地，她的脸开始下垂，但不可避免地继续抽搐，她的肌肉经历着只能说是精神衰弱的症状。即使这时她已经自由了，她的哭声也没有停止过。事实上，情况越来越糟，当他还抱着她的时候，哭声变成了大哭声。她再也忍不住了，知道她现在感受到的痛苦只是开始。

“过来......”他又叹了一口气，站了起来，把她拉起来。由于她的颤抖，她几乎不能自己站起来，被迫抓住他来支撑。“杰西卡~”咕噜咕噜地叫着，他把她的头埋进他的胸膛。“没关系......你可以向我哭诉。你不必感到羞耻。”他轻轻地搂着她的腰，紧紧地抱着她。就像一个父亲试图抚慰他的孩子，他一只手抚摸她的头发，另一只手抚摸她的背部。

她犹豫地搂着他的腰，向他哭诉，用泪水润湿了他的衣服。与之抗争的意义何在？毕竟，她不必感到羞耻。她可以对他哭诉。

“你这个可怜的小东西。你一定累坏了。”他轻轻地前后摇晃着，试图让她平静下来。这个方法出人意料地奏效了。当然是缓慢的。她的抽泣声渐渐平静下来，他吻了吻她的头顶。看到她如此疲惫，他真的很痛苦，现在他最想说的是，他有多么抱歉，把她留在这里是一个无心之过。但他做不到。在他们新的关系中，他不能在这么早的时候就建立自己的弱点！

相反，他把她抱进了怀里(考虑到他有多瘦弱缺乏肌肉，这是一项了不起的成就)。“来吧。我扶你上床吧。”


	6. 试水

_**第六章:试水** _

杰西卡和基尔格雷夫都越来越意识到基尔格雷夫获得了更强大大的能力。现在，他可以控制真正的人体了。

精神控制和身体控制是两件完全不同的事情，任何人都不应该拥有任何一种力量，更不用说两者兼有了。昨天晚上，他叫杰西卡去睡觉，她马上就睡着了。这一点都不正常。通常情况下，如果他让某人睡觉，他们会闭上眼睛躺下，但是指令完全执行还需要几分钟。

如果他拥有了这种新的力量，他有可能是不可阻挡的。如果他让某人的心脏停止跳动会发生什么？他真的会因为话语而心脏病发作吗？这比告诉别人自杀要简单得多。如果他能做到这个，那还有什么他做不到的？！这个想法对他很诱惑，但是把杰西卡吓坏了。

_* * * *试水* * * * _

杰西卡第一次醒来时，外面还是一片漆黑，她正被人从游艇上抬到码头上。她惊奇地苏醒过来，推着基尔格雷夫的胸膛，从他的怀里跌落到冰冷的水泥地上。“别碰我！”她在说这话时，脸还在疼痛，她因为重重地摔在地上而呻吟，这使她更迷失方向了。他们在哪里？他们为什么要离开游艇？他要带她去哪儿？她迅速站起来环顾四周，试图找到方向。

他只是看了她一会儿，被她逗乐了。“杰西卡，”他完全镇静的露齿微笑“睡吧。”

只说了一个词，她又回到了他的怀抱。

_* * * *试水* * * *_

她第二次醒来时，他们已经在飞机上了。头等舱的座位，天知道去往哪里。再一次，她跳起来，看着她右边的Kilgrave和她左边的窗户。太阳已经升起来了，她看向外面，光线对的眼睛来说太亮了，她的眼睛因为昨晚的哭泣到现在还有点肿。他们还没有离开航站楼，人们还坐在自己的座位上。

她正准备问他是怎样一路带着她穿过机场登上商务飞机而没有被阻止的，但这是个愚蠢的问题。他把她带到这里的方式就像他得到他想要的东西一样。“你...你要带我去哪儿？”她确认她会说得很慢，以免脸上劳累过度，但她的声音听起来嘶哑而疲惫，好像她整晚都在尖叫。但是她会记得这样的事......是吗？错了。如果他告诉她忘记所发生的一切，那就是错了。也许他真的拥有了那种力量。永远抹去记忆。从身体上控制。该死。就算这个想法很可怕。

“拜托了，在整个飞行过程中保持放松。也别做傻事。”他看起来一点也不像晚上早些时候那样开心，她不知道为什么。

另一方面，她在追问下去这件事情上没有选择权，因为对杰西卡来说，放松意味着不思考。所以她没有继续追问，只是躺在椅子上，踢着脚。

一对看起来已经八十多岁的老夫妇，艰难地拖着他们的随身行李，走到坐着没有付钱的人的座位前。他们低头看着那个穿紫色衣服的男人和那个穿皮夹克的女孩，然后看了看他们自己的票，又低头看了看他们。

终于，老人开口说话了。“嗯…打扰一下，先生。”他的声音粗犷而有礼貌。“我想那是我们的座位。你看......”他小心翼翼地走到基尔格雷夫前面，指着票上的座位号。

有些事情使基尔格雷夫的情绪极度恶化，接下来的互动即将证明这一点。他非常非常缓慢地转过身来看着他们，黑色眼珠打量着他们两个人。他脖子上的紫色小静脉逐渐开始跳动。“不，这不是你们的座位。”他的声音太过安静了，听起来让人不安。“事实是，你的航班完全错了。事实是，你要离开这里，大发脾气的要求他们把你送上正确的飞机。如果他们要你冷静下来，你就会把你的公文包举到空中，向整个机场宣布你有炸弹，而唯一阻止你杀害成千上万人的方法就是向你开枪。”他带着病态的、疯狂的微笑，最后说:“去吧现在。”

杰西卡轻松地无视了他。这是她唯一能保持放松的方法。

几分钟后，在飞机即将起飞前，喇叭里传来一个声音。”我是机长。我有一个简短的声明。如果你还没听说过，机场有一个潜在的安全问题，已经解决了。绝对没有什么好担心的。我们已获准起飞，因此飞往伦敦的班机不会延误。我重复一遍，没有延误。祝您旅途愉快！”

_* * * *试水* * * *_

“伦敦。”经过几个小时的平稳飞行，杰西卡大声说道，就好像她刚刚想到一样。

“为什么是伦敦？”她花了一点时间才弄明白，但她可以同时变得成熟和思考。

只要不是关于她的过去，而是关于她新的未来。

他吞了一把花生后看着她，用一个比他几个小时前更温柔的表情。“重新找回自己的根。我是说，我永远不会回曼彻斯特，但伦敦却是一个美丽的首都城市，我希望在我变成一只小白鼠之前能多看看它。再过几天，我们可能都会成为美国的国家逃犯，所以我们必须离开这个国家。”不知为什么，这个想法使他大笑起来。“再说，还有什么比有你在我身边更好的旅行方式呢？”他把她的一只手放在自己的手里，深深地吸了一口气，用嘴唇蹭了蹭她的指关节，爱上了她皮肤的味道。

如果她不是那么他妈的放松，她会把她的手从他的手上扯下来。而现实刚好相反，她只能看着他轻轻地在她伤痕累累的指关节后面湿吻。

“哦，你们两个真是可爱的一对！”过道对面的一位英国女士深情地盯着他们说。

通常情况下，打断会激怒基尔格雷夫，但现在，他又一次心情愉快了，和杰西卡一起扮演情侣的想法太诱人了，不能错过。“啊，你听到了吗，杰西？”他紧紧握住她的手，微笑着回应那些女人。杰西卡只是瞪着他。平静，当然，但不愿意屈服于此(but unwilling to give into the cerade.)。在开始谈话前，他斜着身子低声说:“配合我。”

现在，她微笑着点了点头，她的笑容里还有一丝抽搐。她身体前倾，对那个女人说:“你真是太好了。”

“希望我没有打扰到任何事情。”她笑着说，“哦，顺便说一下，我叫Maria。”

基尔格雷夫微笑着那迷人的微笑，那个陌生人似乎被吸引住了，然后他代表他们俩。“这是杰西卡，我是约翰。很高兴见到你，Maria。”

约翰？杰西卡在脑子里嘲笑着。没错，因为基尔格雷夫这个名字听起来很邪恶，而凯文这个名字和他的童年一起死去了。

“我知道人们喜欢坐头等舱来避免和其他人打交道，但我就是说出来了！如果你不介意我问的话，你们俩在一起多久了？”

这位女士为什么操蛋的在乎这个？！要么是她难以置信的聒噪，要么就是她觉得基尔格雷夫很有魅力。这两个选项中的任何一个都很烦人。

他喜欢这个游戏，看着杰西卡耸了耸肩。“哦，我们分分合合的。但我们在一起…肯定已经两年了。是吗，杰西？”

“听起来差不多......”

“哦，我就是喜欢浪漫的故事！你们俩是怎么认识的？！”Maria更进了一步的打听。

基尔格雷夫把这一切都想清楚了，仿佛他已经在脑海中想过这个情节，他继续歪曲事实，“嗯，杰西卡在上夜班，我看见她，就像一见钟情。我认为她是不可思议的！我只想拥有她。”Maria拍了拍手，高兴地叹了口气。“所以我带她出去吃饭，一开始她有点不情愿。但随着时间的推移，我让她感受到了我对她的感觉。从那以后，我们几乎形影不离。是不是，杰西？”

那个版本的事件一定是他看待现实的疯狂方式。他把它变成一种听起来甜蜜的东西的这种做法是令人烦恼的。

“是的！”杰西卡尽可能热情并不带讽刺意味地大声说道。

“我爱你。”基尔格雷夫伸手抚摸她的脸颊说，声音刚好大到Maria能听见。

她被告知要配合。所以当他弯下腰亲吻她的时候，她嘟囔着“我也爱你......”然后把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。吻是缓慢而深沉，当他用舌头亲吻着她时，她抗议都没有。事实上，考虑到她是如此的悠闲，这并不是一次糟糕的经历。

也许他应该时常告诉她放松一点。

他是先结束这场吻的人，因为他不能太过分，因为他知道他可以让她就坐在这些座位上。

“啊......”Maria抱怨着，仍然专注地看着他们。“你们在一起真是太可爱了！看到人们如此相爱，真是温暖了我的心！”

起初，谈论他们虚构的感情关系很有趣，但后来Maria开始喋喋不休地说起她的前夫，他伤透了她的心，她要在她儿子的一周出差完后回到英国。

大约五分钟后，基尔格雷夫对此感到厌烦。“够了。”就这样，她停止了说到一半的话，转身离开了他们。

“够了”真的是命令吗？如果有人告诉她不要说话或者不要打扰他们，情况就不一样了。强烈的建议现在能被归纳为命令了吗？他是不是比以前更多地出现在人们的脑子里？！

“你...你更强了。”杰西卡低声说话，好像她在教堂里骂人似的。

“不然我还能怎么控制你？”他笑着回答。

她叹了口气。“不......我的意思是不仅仅是能够在更长的时间在和更远的距离里控制更多的人......而是比这还多......”深入细节是危险的，因为他可以从中得到她的想法，但他知道她指的是什么。

“是啊，这太好了不是吗？我看你也注意到了。”他坐在椅子上面对她。“曾经温和的建议现在变成了命令。你看，我一直在测试这个的极限。主要的测试是在游艇上工作的人。我本来只是想试试水！但它创造了奇迹！

哦，最精彩的部分甚至不是那个！还记得我叫你睡觉的时候吗？你马上就睡着了！我忽视你身体的自然机能下口令，而你的身体立即服从了！”他听起来真的像圣诞节时的孩子一样兴奋，但杰西卡却面无表情的面对他。“别告诉我你没有注意到这一点！你一定有注意到！想想看:如果我可以给别人的身体下令，而不是真实的人？！如果我可以改变一个人的身体形态和身体的物质化学组成，仅仅通过说出的话！想象一下我能用这种能力做什么！想象一下我们能做什么！我还没看到你的全部能力。我怀疑你已经尽全力了。测试完了极限！我们可以一起探索这种能力，杰西卡。我们的能力。”

就好像她昨晚对他说的每一句话都是一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，让她皱起眉头，摇摇头。“昨天，我告诉过你——”

他叹了口气，打断了她的话。“是的，我知道你昨天说了什么。但还有更多的事情要做！我希望你和我想要的是一样东西！你不想和我一起探索这个吗？”她不屑回答那个问题。“那么我们互相退让一步妥协怎么样？”他现在越来越绝望了。

“什么样的妥协？”并不是说这样的方法有用，但是她很好奇他会想出什么办法来。

“我还在努力。”他抱怨着回答。

就在这时，一辆空中乘务员在他们面前停了下来。“您想要免费的飞机餐吗？先生，女士？”她在他们面前拿出两个食物托盘，看他们是否需要。

经过一秒钟的检查，黄米饭，干鸡肉，奇青菜和布丁，基尔格雷夫怒视着它。“你还有比这更好的吗？！”

“不......是这样的......”

“告诉我，你们的飞行员吃那些垃圾吗？！”

“不，先生。他们有牛排、青豆和土豆泥......但是——”

“把那个给我们。还有一瓶你们最贵的酒。”

她在几分钟之内就回来了，然后轻轻地把热腾腾的、看起来很美味的食物放在他们面前，连同酒和两个杯子，她的手一直在颤抖。“还有什么我能为您效劳的吗，先生？”

“别抖了。”他说。

由于这是身体不得不害怕的一种无意识的反应，通常这样的命令什么也做不了。以前的状况的话，她可能只是用尽全力去尝试，扣紧全身每一块肌肉，但仍然不能发挥作用。然而现在，就这样，她的颤抖突然停止了，她、基尔格雷夫和杰西卡都感到震惊。

“很好。现在离开吧。”一旦她走了，基尔格雷夫无法掩饰他孩子气的笑容。“哦。这将会很有趣。”

即使在她被迫平静的状态下，杰西卡也立即伸手去拿那瓶酒，迫切需要喝一杯。

“啊啊啊。”他阻止了她，摇了摇他的头。“先吃点东西。然后你就可以喝酒了。我不希望你再挨饿......”

是的。她曾经试过一次，就在起初她被他监禁的时候。

饥饿抗议。当他发现她在做什么的时候，结局并不好……对她来说。

她默默地拿起叉子，照他说的做了。

太好了。只剩下4小时53分钟的飞行时间了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：比较少出场的人名就不翻成中文了


	7. 发脾气

_**第七章:发脾气** _

伦敦。这一切在杰西卡看来，并不那么壮观。

这只是一个有着数百万和基尔格雷夫一样口音的人的英国城市，让她感到恶心。飞行时间只有七个小时，但由于时差，他们降落时已经过了晚上十点。

像往常一样，基尔格雷夫“借用”了某人的漂亮公寓，他决定他们将住在那里，直到他找到一个更漂亮的地方。杰西卡理所当然的强烈抗议。

是的没错，在他们离开飞机后，她又恢复了正常的自我。与放松相反、质疑和批评他的一举一动。这次航程让她热血沸腾的愤怒。天呐，他还是那个邪恶的混蛋。一个像孩子一样处理事情的邪恶混蛋。

他没有再对她发出命令，因为她需要清醒地认识到，他以后会向她求婚，希望这对她来说已经足够了。

之前占用公寓的那对年轻夫妇被告知要按照他的喜好打扫房间，继续安静地生活，但是永远不要挡到他的路。他很可能偶尔会用他们去为他做事，这就是为什么他们被允许留下来。直到他找到了更好的工人。杰西卡盯着他，他告诉他们俩现在可以一起去壁橱里睡觉了。眼不见，心不烦。这让杰西卡感到恶心。

当他们单独在一起的时候，她说:“你一点都没变，是吗？”她的声音听起来更多是受伤而不是愤怒，但她看起来对他很厌恶反感。

“你希望我这么做吗？！”他们下飞机后，他变得越来越急躁，因为她觉得有必要把心里的一切都说出来。他瞪着她，紧咬着下巴。

“我是说，是的！我以为你会变得成熟！”

“成熟？！求你了，杰西卡。我在父母抛弃我的那一刻成熟了！你不知道那是什么感觉。”

“看在他妈的上帝的份上，你能不能不要再用这个作为你精神病行为的借口？！我应该同情你吗？哦，可怜的小凯文。他在妈咪和爹地救了他的命之后折磨了他们，他们为此离开了他。呜。让这件事过去吧，在你可悲的一生中承担一次责任吧！”她很难忘记她上次越界时那样谈论他的父母。不到一天前，她每次动嘴巴时还能感到酸痛。但在激烈的时刻，冒这个险还是值得的。

基尔格雷夫用了很大的意志力才不让杰西卡咬掉舌尖吃下去。他唯一的耐心是因为他先提出这事来的。所以在他开口说话之前，他深深地吸了一口气，克制住自己的脾气。“我建议你在做出让自己后悔的事情之前，小心点。”

“哦，你是说在我说出让你生气的话之前？太好了。所以你现在是在威胁我。你真是太成熟了。”他眯起眼睛，但她还是继续说下去。“你可以做得更好。我知道你可以的，因为我们在我家的时候我就看到了你的潜力。”现在她听起来不那么咄咄逼人，而是更加真诚。“我的意思是，你还有很长的路要走，还有很长的路要学习如何不成为一个操纵别人的混蛋......但你当时做得很好。比现在好多了。你真的帮了别人！而且你很享受！为什么你不能——”

“哦，杰西卡......”他插话进来，发出一声怜悯的笑声，好像她不明白一件很简单的事情。“我只是想给你留个好印象。当然，那时的我是不同的。我与众不同是因为我相信你会留下来帮助我变得更像你！你做的那些英雄式的蠢事都是为了清除你过去做过的那些该死的事情。然后，你浪费了这个机会。”

“我‘浪费'了这个机会！你他妈的在跟我开玩笑吗？！”

“是的。你浪费了。”他咆哮着回答。“我在那儿和你一起学习！我们本可以一起取得这么多成就。但你觉得给我下药，把我关在笼子里会更好，对吗？”他的眼睛里燃烧着火焰，她的眼睛里有一丝恐惧。因为她也知道他说的有道理。“现在开诚布公吧。”他不想命令她，但他需要她承认他这一次是对的。“一旦你想把我关起来，你的生活就会遭到毁灭和破坏，这一切值得吗？如果你可以回到过去再做一次，你会留在那个房子里和我在一起吗？你应该和我在一起吗？”

她低着头，试图想出一种既诚实又不显得可悲的说话方式。但是真的没有这种方式。“我应该和你在一起的。试图和你战斗是鲁莽和自私的。我想要正义。更重要的是，我想要复仇。我想伤害你。但是如果有机会和你呆在一起以致阻止你伤害更多的人，这是我不能接受的愚蠢做法。相反，我试着去解决无法解决的问题。”

她的回答使他满意。他是对的。她错了。“谢谢你的诚实。”他说得好像这是她自己的选择似的。

“现在你老实的告诉我一些事。”显然她不能强迫他，但她相信他至少会做出努力。“你真的认为你能控制自己的脾气吗，就因为你想让我做你的小家庭主妇？”

“什么？”

“我的意思是~如果别人惹你生气了，或者你只是心情不好，你难道不会告诉他们去他妈的自己吗？！让我们举个例子...哦，我不知道。就因为你自己脑子抽风(just because you have a stick up your ass)，所以就要让一对八旬夫妇去装恐怖份子？”

“就是因为这个吗？！”为了不再让她生气，他强忍住笑声，而只是得意的笑着。“你当时似乎并不在乎。”

“你很清楚我为什么‘不在乎'！”她咬牙切齿地说。

“你看。我不知道如果你继续自愿和我住在一起，我会是什么样子。但可能会有所不同。它的确会有所不同，你知道的。你做的决定是为了正义，或者复仇，或者随便你怎么称呼它，导致了死亡，使你周围人的长期痛苦。这就是你将不得不忍受的事情。”他咧嘴笑着，走近她几步，直到正好站在她面前。“这种情况现在对你来说可能不是自愿的，但我相信你仍然可以试试。让我变得‘更好'。”知道她很可能不会做任何事，就俯身低语，说话的时候他的嘴唇轻贴着她的嘴唇。“试着改变我吧，杰西卡•琼斯。”

一个她已经计划好要执行的命令。

_* * * *发脾气 * * * *_

他的吻越来越让她失去控制的恼火。但是关于她什么也没做这一点，他说的没错，因为她知道接吻是她最不担心的事情。最终，他会想要更多。他总是想要更多。而她又能做些什么呢？ 他决定睡床，杰西卡睡沙发。至少现在，他没有让她和他睡在同一张床上。

大约一个小时以前，他指示她不要离开公寓房间和做任何他不赞成的事情，然后就去睡觉了。

他留下了指示，尽管它涵盖了很多方面。这个指令让她很困扰，因为她足够了解他，知道他赞同和不赞同做什么事情，所以基本上没有办法绕过这个指令。她想到的第一件事就是打电话给崔西。他肯定不会赞成的。第二件事是在睡梦中杀死他。很明显这也是不可能的。第三个是喝酒。这个对他来说可能是可以接受的。他不介意她喝酒，只是不至于到酒精中毒的程度。这对她来说已经足够了。

在翻找了橱柜和冰箱之后，她只找到了六瓶装的啤酒。对她来说，这甚至不够让她真正醉倒，但也只能这样了。只要她没有昏过去什么的，她仍然在准则内。

显然，他们俩都睡不着，基尔格雷夫因为时差不安地躺在床上，他离开卧室打算坐在杰西卡旁边看她睡觉。当他们以前在一起的时候，这往往会使他放松下来。但他惊讶地发现她坐在沙发上，脚边放着四个压过的啤酒罐，手里拿着第五个啤酒罐，她喝了很长时间。

他只穿着裤子站在门框下，直到她抬起头来看他。

从他几乎一丝不挂的样子里判断，她转了转眼睛，喝完了第五杯啤酒，然后把啤酒像一张纸一样捏在手里。“睡不着？”她傻笑着，拿起最后一罐。

他没有回答，而是扬起眉毛问道，“你想把自己喝死吗？”

“这有那么糟糕吗？”

“是的。”他朝她走去，从她手里夺过罐子，在她打开罐子之前把它扔到一边。“我不赞成。”

“你知道，你曾经喜欢我喝酒的时候。我喝醉的时候在床上胡搞更有趣，对吧？”她现在没有喝醉，甚至也没有微醺，但很明显，她的思维过程有点混乱。

“我们现在不会谈论这个问题。”晚上太晚了，不能再和她争论了。

或者，他坐在她旁边的沙发上，咬着自己的舌头。他非常想指示她把衣服脱掉。他几乎赤裸的坐在她旁边，他几乎能感受到空气中的性张力。他们已经很久没有亲密接触了，每次他靠近她的时候，他都渴望着她的身体。她几乎一整天都很沮丧，而这才是他们重聚的第一天。似乎她越挫败他，他就越想得到她。现在，他忍住了，因为他知道现在再也不能让她恨他了。他必须记住长远的目标：是爱，而不是性。他将不得不满足于偶尔的一个吻来阻止他自己。

“既然你起来了，我们不妨现在就谈谈。”他说，试图忽略他可以从坐着的地方闻到她的气味这样一个事实。

“什么谈话？”她注意到他离她有多近，就稍稍移开了一点。

“我们应该讨论一下我们的妥协。”


	8. R开头的那个词

_**第八章: R开头的那个词** _

* * * *基尔格雷夫和杰西卡相遇的第一天* * * *

“你很特别，不是吗？”基尔格雷夫握住她的手，把她拉进卧室，关上了身后的门。

杰西卡就像是他称之为“世界”的操场的新成员。他一生中从来没有遇到过像她这样有超能力的人。当然，他和其他人一样看新闻，很难每次都错过红白蓝相间先生、绿色怪物和锤神。但是他从来没有和她这样的人在一起过。

他能够在晚餐时听到很多关于她生活的事情，他不知道还能从她身上了解到什么。那场车祸以及她是如何获得超能力的，似乎是个痛苦的话题，但这并不能阻止他的打听。他听说了所有关于帕蒂和她们的童年以及虐待帕蒂的母亲。

更重要的是，杰西卡和新闻里的其他人不一样。她更谨慎地扮演英雄的角色，躲在暗处从暴徒手中救出随机的人。他几乎被她这么小心她自己而逗笑。但他只想着如何利用身上的这种能力。可能性是无限的。

现在，他更迫不及待地想看看她在床上能做些什么。

“过来。”他说，把她拉到床边，然后用他的嘴唇去吻她。她犹豫着要不要回吻他，与其说是抗拒，不如说是迷惑。他感受她的犹豫不决，退后一步，在她耳边轻声细语，温柔而甜蜜地说，“你想要这个杰西卡。”

他几年前就学会了，不要一直说“吻我”或“脱掉我的衣服”之类的细节。太无聊了，太快了。

相反，他把她的夹克推到地板上，必须把这件糟糕透顶的衣服脱掉。他将来必须对她的时尚感做点什么。

“你确实需要我。不是吗？”他喘着气，突然她热切地抓着他，亲吻着他的喉底和侧脖。

不是。她想。

“是的。”她呻吟着，把自己的身体压在他的身上。

她的一生中从来没有像现在这样支离破碎和困惑过。就好像每次他说什么，她就会被大脑挤出来，被迫在一旁观看自己的身体自动行动。几个小时之后，她开始感到恐惧。‘诚实点'，‘吃完饭'，‘坐直'，‘告诉我多一些'，‘回答我'，‘过来'，‘杰西卡微笑'。现在她正试着脱掉他的衣服。

她知道世界上一定还有其他像她一样的人，但是精神控制？！真的吗？！肯定已经有某种公共服务公告了，对吧！这是真的还是她疯了？疯狂似乎比她所面对的问题更简单。

“很好。”他呻吟着，把她的衬衫拉过头顶，双手滑过她的腹部，然后解开她的牛仔裤扣子，把它们往下推，命令她从裤子里走出来。当她答应的时候，他退后一步仔细看了她一眼。与其说她迷人，不如说她美丽。

站在他面前，她不耐烦地挪动着身子，内裤下摆上有一个湿漉漉的椭圆形。

“哦，你真漂亮。”他的舌头掠过自己的嘴唇，然后说:“我穿得有点太讲究了，你不觉得吗？”

她迅速地把他的外套从肩膀上推开，拉开他的领带，一边亲吻一边吮吸他的脖子。在这一点上，他为她准备的非常坚硬，所以他解开他的皮带，她几乎撕下他的衬衫。有那么一秒，她在想撕开他的衣服是不是太过分了，但这让他高兴得失去了理智。。

“我想我们在一起会很开心的。”他的话被呻吟打断，他把她推倒在床垫上，又把她的嘴放进他的嘴里，然后用舌头把她的嘴唇分开。他急切地解开她的胸罩，摸着她的乳房，然后脱下他的裤子，扯下她最后一件衣服。

他还没来得及进入她，她就翻了个身，轻松地把他推倒在床上，自己动手，把他的胳膊压在头上。

他嘴角露出兴奋的笑容，两人同时发出一声长长的呻吟。

他们一起来了一次又一次，直到他们都筋疲力尽，动弹不得。杰西卡一直在她的心里哭泣。

* * * *R开头的那个词* * * *

* * * *今天* * * *

基尔格雷夫从卧室里拿了一张折叠起来的纸和一支笔，在他开始解释之前又回到她身边坐下。

“显然，正如你所说的，对你使用我的权力是不可取的。因此，我愿意给你们自由。”

他停顿了一下，但杰西卡知道他没说完全部。“好吧，条件是什么？”

“好吧，我现在不能把你所有的自由都给你，不是吗？但我也不会把你困在这间公寓里。我会允许你去做......任何事情，在城市范围内。只要我每天早上把这些规则读给你听。”他把那张纸拿在手里。

“规则是什么？”如果这是一种妥协，她必须确保清单上的一切都是公平的。

“我读给你听。——”

“不不不。”她从他手中夺过纸张，发出嘘声。“我可不傻。”他完全知道，他读的任何东西在她还没来得及赞成之前就会成为事实。“我自己来读。”

当她开始默读时，他得意地笑了。

杰西卡的规则:

  1. 你不能以任何方式伤害我。
  2. 你不能离开伦敦。
  3. 除了我之外，你不能和任何你认识的人有任何交流(直接或间接的)。
  4. 你不要引起不必要的注意。
  5. 你不能告诉任何人关于你是谁或你的能力的真相，你也不能告诉任何人关于我是谁或我的能力的真相。
  6. 没有我的明确许可，你哪儿也不能去。
  7. 你不能以任何方式伤害自己，你要保持自己的健康和卫生。
  8. 你不能调查或寻找任何方法来夺走我的能力。
  9. 在任何时候，如果我找你，(通过便条，短信，电话或信使)，你必须按照我说的去做。
  10. 你必须在晚上8点以前回到我们住的地方。
  11. 你每天晚上要睡在我们的住处，在读完规则之前不要离开。
  12. 除了我以外，你不可与任何人发生亲密或性关系。
  13. 你不能过度饮酒。

当她读完后，她大笑起来。“哇，你真的花了很多心思。”

“当然了。这是我们的未来。”他不明白为什么这对她来说很有趣。

“我们的未来，嗯？我对‘我们的未来’有些意见。”

“我对你的期望一点也不低。”现在，他的微笑中带着一丝顽皮。

“好吧，首先，你说我不能离开这个城市，但是没有你的允许我哪儿也不能去？认真的吗...你的明确许可？”

他越过她的肩膀看着名单。“有道理。但我不能让你在伦敦为所欲为。我需要知道你在做什么。任何时候都是。”

“任何时候？控制狂？”

“这是一种妥协，因此没有必要诉诸谩骂。如果你有更好的主意，我愿意与你协商。”

“等我回来的时候和你只需要和我确认一下怎么样？你可以强迫我说出我一天中所有的细节。”

“不够好。在没有监督的情况下，你可能在一天结束的时候已经造成了一些损害。”

“那你想要怎么办？”

“每隔......两小时发短信给我，告诉我你的行踪和你在做什么。”

“每两小时？！三小时我就同意。还有我没有手机，要怎么给你发短信？”

“我会去给你拿一个。但现在，我相信你有足够的创造力，能找到让我了解情况的方法。”

“行吧。”她一屁股坐在座位上，扫视着列表，寻找下一个问题。第七条，保持身体健康和卫生？这真的有必要吗？”

“是的。我不需要提醒你过去你做过的那些特技，是吗？”

“特技”这个词可能不太恰当，但她说到点子上了。“不管怎样......我不会为你打扮的。”

“我也从来没有问过你。不过，除了皮革和牛仔裤，穿点别的也不会要你的命。”

就因为他这么说，她就决定从此以后只穿这件衣服。“好吧，那么第十条。你要对我实行宵禁？”

“显然。我必须确保你在合适的时间回来。”

“下午8点太不合理了......”

“你想要九点？”她向他摇摇头。“10点？”

“更多。”

“11？！这是极限了。”

“那就11。”

“成交。任何其他问题。”他希望她能尽快结束。

“是的。第十二条。”然后她什么也没说，只是瞪着他。

他笑着说，看看那是什么。“哦，不。我不会在这个问题上让步。”

“你真的认为这有必要吗？！”

“当然。这是非常必要的。如果我不能拥有你，杰西卡，没有人可以。”

她张开嘴想和他争论这个问题，但她知道他在这个问题上会固执己见。而且，她也看不出自己会遇见什么人。她只想和卢克在一起，但她很有可能再也见不到他了。

“还有别的事吗？”他问道，因为她停下来了。

第十三条本来会被提出来讨论的，因为看起来它好像是在拿着纸张回来之前写的。但是她对‘过度'的定义很可能与他的截然不同。因此，如果她什么也不说，她就可以逃脱她自己的解释。

“没有。就是这样。”

她把名单还给他，他按照约定做出改变。“很好。我们一早就开始。”

看起来他正要起身离开，她阻止了他。“这真的是你想要的吗？”她的声音现在有点平静了。

“这是一种妥协，所以不只是......”

“不是。我的意思是，你真的想这样和我一起生活吗？每天醒来，给我读规则，然后做什么？”

“我会一天天慢慢来。现在就是这样，当然。我们一直这样，直到......”

“直到什么？直到我爱上你？”这一次，是她因为同情他而大笑。“基尔格雷夫。这是不可能的。我不想破坏你的梦想，但我是认真的。你强迫我对你说实话，我说如果你是正常人，我可以学习。这种情况在你看来是正常的吗？我说过不要使用你的超能力，就因为你没有把我全天候的拴在你身边，并不意味着你没有在使用它们。

“如果你想杀了我或者逃跑，我怎么能让你爱上我？！”

“我不知道，但这听起来像是你的问题。”她把脚放在沙发上，背靠在软垫扶手上，这样她就能一直面对着他。“你再奴役我不是更容易些吗？”

“奴役你？！”他现在的姿势变了，因为他知道这会引发一场争论。

“是的。我可以变得很适合你。我可以微笑，可以穿漂亮的衣服，可以和你一起吃饭，可以和你一起睡觉，可以在你要求的任何时候给你吹箫！”她的声音里有一种虚伪的、讽刺的兴奋，可能更多的是酒精在说话。“你为什么不这么做呢？”

“因为那不再是我想要的了。”他的话比较生硬，不愿再多说什么。

“哦，那么你已经改变了？你不想让我再做你的性玩具了吗？”

“你对我从来就不是那样。”随着她说的每一句话，他都变得更加紧张。

“不是吗？你更喜欢用“强奸伙伴”这个词吗？” 她的窥探比她最初的意图更深，但和往常一样，她内心深处的愤怒压倒了她。

这一次，他的身体明显变僵硬了。“不要...”

“不要什么？比如强奸？但那是强奸，不是吗？你强奸了我，基尔格雷夫。”

感觉他的血液在皮肤下沸腾。他讨厌这个词。就像指甲在黑板上刮擦的声音一样。但是每次他想开口让她闭嘴，她就提高嗓门让他听清楚。

“你想知道强奸的定义吗？这是一种非法的性行为，或者说是强行进行的性交。现在，你的力量迫使人们做事，对吗？！就算强迫我想要它，依然是强奸。你是个强奸犯。”

最后，他打破了她的话语墙，对她发起了猛烈的攻击，紫罗兰色的血管阴影覆盖了他的整个身体，爬上了他的皮肤。“别再用那个词了！你想要它。你几乎是求我的！你来找我。”

“是的！在我被你囚禁了将近一年之后！我知道你无论如何都会让我这么做，所以我还有什么好反抗的呢？你知道有别人在你脑子里是什么感觉吗？！你说过肉体上的折磨，但是你有没有经历过精神上的折磨？！这就是你对别人所做的。你他妈就是个病毒。你会感染人，然后从里到外烧死他们。天知道你已经毁了多少人的生活，有多少个女孩被你r......”她说不出来这个词，但不论如何她已经说完了，她感觉自己需要锤墙，或者打什么东西。

“你是不是每件事都要和我争论？！讨论到此结束。事实上，你就当我们没说过这件事吧。”

这更像是一句普通的话，但她茫然地盯着他看了一会儿，眼中的火焰慢慢熄灭，取而代之的是短暂的空虚。“你为什么盯着我看？”她的声音安静都了，听起来几乎有些尴尬。

哦，我的天真可爱的杰西卡。对几秒钟前他们关于“强”开头的词的争论一点印象都没有。该死的，他会习惯的。整个记忆清除的过程。令他震惊的是，这种方法竟然如此有效，而且她现在已经忘记了过去的前几分钟，现在总的来说是多么的平静。

作为回应，他耸了耸肩，站了起来，把规则清单带在身上。“没什么。”他那满意而放松的笑容使杰西卡很担心，因为她不知道他为什么那么高兴。她还没来得及问，他就已经走开了。“今晚好好睡一觉，杰西卡。明天对我们来说是崭新的一天。”


	9. 新的一天，新的生活

_**第九章:新的一天，新的生活** _

第一天：

她睡着的时候总是显得那么安详。她的面部表情和肢体语言中从来没有愤怒、痛苦或遗憾。就只是她。

他蹲在沙发旁看着她。她穿着自己所有的衣服睡觉，这事弄得他心烦意乱。当场想要剥去她的衣服的诱惑使他心跳加快，但他有抗拒了。会有不同的时间和地点。

现在，他跪在地板上，用鼻子蹭着她的脖子，热情地吻着她的皮肤，让他的舌头抚平她的血管。今天，她睡得很沉，肯定是昨天太累了，要不就只是宿醉。不管怎样，他的触摸并没有吵醒她，只是让她的嘴唇里发出轻轻的呻吟。

一听到这个声音，基尔格雷夫就兴奋得浑身发抖，他用嘴唇贴着她的下颚线，然后又用嘴唇贴着她的嘴唇。他用力慢慢地吻她，直到她似乎醒了过来。

她的第一反应是一拳打在他的喉咙上，然后把他一直扔到后面的墙上。在她醒来的时候，她的手还没摸到他，就锁住了，想起了他昨天的命令。没有什么他会反对的。被打飞到房间另一头，折断了他的脊梁骨，可能会在反对名单上。

相反，她迅速从他身边离开，坐起来，睁大眼睛盯着他。有史以来最糟糕的叫醒铃声。

“早上好，杰西卡......” 当他站起来，低头看着她的时候，他的呼吸仍然因为兴奋而沉重。

他一定要总是这么变态吗？！沮丧之余，她用手背擦了擦嘴唇，对他吼了一声，那平静的表情被厌恶抹去了。使她的心情更糟糕的是，她能感觉到两腿之间非常轻微的湿润。该死。他对她睡觉的时候做了什么，为什么她的身体这么享受？！

“我们赶紧了结这事吧。”她看到他手里拿着规则清单，就抱怨起来。

“真没耐心。”他开玩笑地戏弄她，但是他也为这一天做了自己的计划，所以他打开纸张开始读。从第一条一直到第十三条。

“太好了。”杰西卡从他身边挤过，径直走向洗手间。她已经很久没有正常的私人空间了。她脑子里的这些规则使她很难独立思考。

昨晚的事让她有些不舒服。他们在讨论规则然后...然后他盯着她看。先是生气，然后高兴，就这样。这说不通啊。这里有一个空洞，但没有全貌，她无法知道空洞是什么。如此努力地想这件事似乎是白费力气。

在她意识到自己在浴室里做什么之前，她正在橱柜里找东西，直到她发现了一个包装好的、没用过的牙刷。啊，是的，规则七。健康和卫生。这很有道理。不管怎样，它让这些日常任务变得空洞和毫无意义。甚至她在浴室里的时间也不再是真正属于她的了。她所做的一切都属于他。

当她完成后，她擦干身子，重新穿上她已经连续穿了两天的衣服。他们闻起来有咸水和飞机上的食物的味道，她知道她最终必须得买新衣服。但是很明显，她没有钱，而且她绝对不会让基尔格雷夫去为她买东西或者和她一起去。这将是另一个问题，以后再说。

现在，她只是不顾一切地想摆脱他。当她离开浴室的时候，她碰到了和他们住在一起的女孩。杰西卡差点忘了这间公寓是另外两个人的。这个女孩比杰西卡年轻，不超过二十五岁，她有一头红色的长发，远远超过她的肩膀。大多数人会认为她很漂亮。但是她的脸颊上沾满了干燥的泪水，粘液顺着上唇流了下来。她的紧身牛仔裤从她尿裤子的地方流下来一条湿漉漉的水流，即使她直接撞到别人身上，她也会低着眼睛，用空洞呆滞的目光盯着地面。就像一夜之间，她失去了灵魂。

“我很抱…歉…”她抽泣着，迅速走开了。

看着她，杰西卡的心都碎了。这就像是凝视着过去的倒影。她曾经也是这样。

如此恐惧，困惑，迷失。杰西卡把手放在她的肩膀上，温柔地说:“听我说。我知道你在经历什么，我会让你好起来的。我保证。”

尽管如此，她没有抬头，只是低声说了几乎听不见的话。“他在我脑子里。”

“我知道。我要去——”当女孩听到基尔格雷夫从卧室出来的声音时，她尖叫着跑回壁橱，关上了门。

他穿了一套与昨天不同的衣服。这条是深蓝色的，它不像紫色那样让他看起来不祥。他一定是从公寓主人那里拿的。

“你对那个女孩做了什么？”杰西卡用低沉而威胁的声音问道。

“你真的想在这么早的时候吵架吗？”

“你真的想到处走，把你所控制的人的生命吸走吗？！”她一想到这个就攥紧了拳头。那个女孩就他妈的是。她想为此伤害他。如果她做不到这一点，她至少想表达她有多么恨他。但是当他对她翻白眼时，她的眼睛瞥见了时钟。

“有时候，你真是让人无法忍受。”

“算了。”时钟快到九点了。如果她准时离开，她就会更容易记起下次什么时候需要和他报到。她用脚后跟一转，走到门口，在打开门的时候差点把门的合页给扯下来。“我要走了。”

就在她出门之前，他抓住了她的手腕。“我的告别之吻呢？”他微笑着，歪着头，一副天真无邪的样子。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？”她瞪着眼睛，咬紧牙关。

“我听起来像是在开玩笑吗？”他的微笑变得得意起来。

她以最快的速度挣脱了他的手腕，在他命令她这么做之前，冲下大厅，来到楼梯间。

_* * * *新的一天，新的生活* * * *_

到中午她第一次报到之前，她真的没有做任何有意义的事情。什么是动力？可能是在想办法摆脱那个混蛋。但他在这些规则上做得相当彻底。覆盖了所有的基础。她还能做些什么来阻止他呢？她一无所有。

他到底想让她整天做什么？交朋友？废话。他想让她玩这个游戏。他想让她意识到她是多么的无助，日复一日，除了在城市的街道上游荡，什么也不做。他希望她心甘情愿地臣服于他，至少假装爱上他，因为那样做显然不会那么痛苦。

不过离开他的感觉还是不错的。呼吸新鲜空气，即使是高度污染的空气。至少没有他的味道。尽管如此，伦敦还是让她感到不舒服。纽约是她的生活，远离它就像走在蛋壳上。

但是如果这里是她的新家的话，她必须对它有所感觉。她走了很远很远的路，但是伦敦的面积是整个纽约的两倍，在一天之内，甚至连一小部分都不可能看到，而且还没有钱叫出租车。这是她很幸运的一天，发现一张五英镑的钞票卡在下水道里，但这并不能把她带到任何地方。

快到中午的时候，她的脚因为走路而疼痛，她强迫自己保持健康的愿望使她的肚子咕咕叫起来。用她仅有的钱，她在一家商店买了一个三明治和一些薯片，然后去了一个公园，她坐在那里的长凳上吃饭。

她知道自己很快就会需要一部电话，不出几分钟，她就和坐在她旁边的一个老人交上了朋友，他的名字叫Clyde。她借用他的手机，幸运的是，这部手机有国际服务。杰西卡编造了一些借口，说自己把手机落在家里了，需要给男朋友发短信。提到基尔格雷夫，“男友”这个词在她嘴里留下了不好的味道。她不会让这样的错误再次发生。

十二点整，她发了这条条短信，上面写着：{嘿，混蛋。是JJ。我在市中心的一个公园里，正准备吃一个三明治，正在和一个好心的老人聊天，他让我借用他的手机。} – 12:00pm

她拿着电话，以防有回应，确实有。{玩得开心吗？- k} - 12:00pm

{不，实际上，我怀念和你在一起的日子，这样你就可以一天24小时在精神上虐待我。3小时后给你发短信，宝贝。<3} - 12:01pm.

即使通过短信，她的讽刺也能被听到，而用“宝贝”这个词只是为了再一次刺激他的心脏。

她把电话递给Clyde，说:“谢谢。如果他有回应，就忽视他。”

当克莱德读到已经发出的信息，或许是基尔格雷夫回复的信息时，他的眼睛瞪得大大的。“你们俩没事吧？”他柔和的语调和温和的面孔使他的口音对杰西卡来说不那么难以忍受，因此她对他微笑。

“我们有自己的问题。”

在这一会儿，她和Clyde呆在一起，让他在她吃饭的时候告诉她关于他的孙子孙女的事情。在Kilgrave身边待了这么长时间，还得处理他的烂摊子，能和正常人谈论正常的事情真是太好了。仅仅是正常的。

当她吃完饭后，Clyde祝她在男友问题上好运，然后他们就分道扬镳了。

她又走了。去哪里？没有线索。

在公园外散步的时候，她在一棵树前停了下来，那棵树上钉着一块寻人启事。

她的名字叫丽贝卡•米姆斯(Rebecca Mimms)，她的父母已经有将近一个月没有她的消息了。她的公寓显然也被遗弃了。但因为她已经20岁，而且只有她的父母在操心，所以警方无法就此提交正式报告。

但杰西卡停了下来，因为丽贝卡看起来像霍普。传单上的一切都让她想起了霍普。霍普•肖尔特曼失踪了一个月，父母一直在找她。杰西卡一想到这件事就忍不住要把三明治放下来。想想因为她想当英雄，他们最后都死了。

她希望能忘记这一切，继续她的生活，她转身离开了传单。伦敦当然有自己的私家侦探可以帮助他们解决这个问题。

然而，她没走多远就转过身来。

“妈的。”她低声咒骂着，内疚吞噬了她，她撕下树上的那张纸，把它塞进了口袋。

至少，这能让她集中精力。

_* * * *新的一天，新的生活* * * *_

{不，实际上，我怀念和你在一起的日子，这样你就可以一天24小时在精神上虐待我。3小时后给你发短信，宝贝。<3} - 12:01pm.

每一句讽刺的话都像是在扼杀他对她的渴望。

他考虑是否要寄回一些东西，但很快就决定他没有办法。{下次你再叫我宝贝，你会跪下的。- k} - 12:00pm.

没有时间去想她读信时脸上的表情是什么样的，因为他正忙着呢。

“你，向前一步。”基尔格雷夫对电话那头的中年男子说。

在他自己的实验中，他从公寓楼里随机挑选了三个幸运的人来加入他。他很聪明，他知道如果和他们住在一起的两个人死了或者失踪了，杰西卡会不高兴的。随机选择是一个更安全的方式。

当这名男子走出队伍时，他转向Charlie和Emma，他们是住在公寓里的年轻夫妇。“你们两个，站着别动，什么也别说。”

回到那个中年男人身上，他挠挠头，不知道该说些什么，也不知道该怎么说。

这一切对他来说都是新鲜事。“让你的心脏停止跳动。”想了一会儿，他终于说。

这个男人立刻扑向厨房柜台上的一把刀，开始把它压进自己的胸膛，同时发出低沉的畏缩声。

“不，不，不。你这个卑鄙小人。”他边骂边摇头。“停下。放下刀。”他的双手颤抖着，胸膛血流如注。“让你的心脏停止跳动，别动。”

那个男人盯着他，看起来很困惑。考虑到这听起来是不可能的，这个命令对他没有意义。

这种状态持续了将近一分钟，只是静静地凝视着。“哦，该死的。好吧——”就在他准备放弃的时候，那个男人呻吟了一声，仰面倒下，抽搐了几下，然后一瘸一拐地躺在地上。他的眼睛还睁着。

基尔格雷夫惊讶地低下了下巴，凝视着自己的身体。“你。”他指着队伍中的下一个人作为他的实验室小白鼠。“检查他的脉搏。”

那个男人蹲下来，用手指按住他的脖子，当他说“他没有脉搏了”时，他的恐惧表情增加了

从这个确认，基尔格雷夫不得不停止自己的跳跃兴奋。“一动不动，让自己陷入昏迷。而你，给自己来一次中风吧。”他命令那个蹲着的男人和另一个被选中的女人。

他们每个人都稍稍犹豫了一下，最终他们都崩溃了。那个男人看起来像是昏过去了，而那个女人在地板上抽搐。

这才是真正的力量。生命和死亡都在他的掌控之中，他身边的每个人都是他的傀儡。

当他转向Charlie和Emma，他的笑容几乎和他的脸不相称。“把他们每个人都送回自己的公寓。把我接下来的三样东西拿来。”

_* * * *新的一天，新的生活* * * *_

在接下来的几次报到时，杰西卡停下手头的工作，去商店或酒吧，不让基尔格雷夫知道真相。救丽贝卡是她自己的秘密。

现在，晚上九点，她坐在酒吧的凳子上，借用旁边陌生人的电话。{坐在酒吧里，希望自己有钱买杯酒} – 9:00pm.

过去的两次报到里，她得到了一个单词的答案。“好的。”他两次都这么说。而现在根本没有立即的反应。这使她想知道他在干什么。

但她并没有想太久，而是打开了她从公共图书馆打印出来的一叠纸，她在那里度过了一天的大部分时间。丽贝卡是一个年轻、天真、不出所料的女孩。有了手中的东西，她可以准确地预测自己在哪里。到明天，她的父母就能把女儿接回来了。

“呃......”杰西卡转向她身边的女人问道，“你介意我也打个电话吗？”

“哦，没问题，亲爱的。你需要用多久就用多久。”

“谢谢......”她回答道。杰西卡发现，在伦敦很少有这样的人，因为在过去的两次中，她几乎不得不乞求别人给她使用电话。而要找到一部能发美国号码短信的手机就更难了。除此之外，她知道她很快就要回去了，因为她没有别的办法吃东西了，没有钱了，为了身体健康，她不得不回去。

现在，她不知道发生了什么，但她想打电话给丽贝卡的父母，告诉他们一切都会好起来的。

拨通传单上的号码，一个听起来疲惫的女人用很重的口音接起了电话。 “喂？”

“你好，请问是米姆斯太太吗？”

“呃，是的......你是谁？”

“我只是...是关于你女儿丽贝卡的事。”

“哦！哦！”她的声音立刻变成了恐惧、担忧、兴奋和焦虑的混合。她把电话从嘴边拿开，杰西卡能听到她的呼唤。“Devon！亲爱的，快过来！太好了！太好了！我这里有个女孩知道丽贝卡的事！快来！”把电话放回嘴边，她有点喘不过气来说。“是的！你认识丽贝卡吗？你知道她在哪儿吗？！她还好吗？！”

“嗯......我知道她可能在哪儿，还有我......”

“在哪？！她在哪？她没事吧？！”

“我还不确定。”杰西卡叹了口气，意识到提前打电话可能是个错误。“但是我明天就会知道......到时候我会给你打电话的。好吗？晚安......”

“哦！不！等下！求你了！我们怎样才能找到你？！你是谁？至少让我们知道你的名字吧？”

这只是一位渴望着她孩子的母亲。她听起来是如此绝望，以至于杰西卡不得不恳求她更人性化的那一面不要挂断电话。她又叹了一口气，说:“我的名字是杰——”她的嘴巴停止了动作，在脑子里咒骂着。规则5，‘你不能告诉任何人关于你是谁……’该死。他的声音在她的脑海里像一个恼人的回音。

但他的声音里有什么东西在打颤。一段几乎被遗忘的记忆，仍然在她的脑海中萦绕。崔西对她说过的一些话，仿佛是上辈子的事了。

她清了清嗓子，再次发声。“我叫珠儿(Jewel)。我会找到你的女儿。”


	10. 旧时光

_**第十章:旧时光** _

第二天:

杰西卡昨晚回来时，基尔格雷夫不在公寓里。真奇怪，他竟然让她在无人照料的情况下睡觉。

然而，当她醒来时，他就在那里，站在她身边，头发湿漉漉的，腰间只围着一条毛巾。今天，他的手轻轻拂过她的脸颊，她才睁开眼睛坐了起来。在她睡着的时候，他不会从她那里得到任何别的东西。

他今天看起来不一样了。几乎就像他焕发出一种新的自信。这一点，再加上他奇怪的消失让她更加烦恼。

她把手从他手上抽开，看着他，对他几乎一丝不挂地走来走去感到有点恼火。“昨晚我回来的时候你在哪儿？”她声音中的怀疑是显而易见的。

“给你这个。还有这个。”他把手里除了规则清单以外的两样东西递给她。

那是一部智能手机和一叠一百英镑的钞票。

她怒视着他。“我不想要这些偷来的东西。当你诚实地获得某些东西时——”

“停下来。”他摇摇头，平静地看着她。“我今天不想听。不过，你那张伶俐的嘴候还是挺逗人的。”他朝她微笑着，用手抚摸她的头发，让她变得僵硬。“是的。但不是今天。我现在心情好得不能再好了。我给了你钱，让你在城市里搬家，给自己买些新衣服，买些吃的。我还给了你一部电话，让你能更容易地和我沟通。感谢我给你的一切。”

“我对此非常感激。谢谢，基尔格雷夫。”当她喃喃自语地说出适当的回答时，脸红爬上了脸颊。

“不客气。”看到她脸红是一种难得的享受，这使他想起了他所认识的旧版杰西卡。那个微笑着享受他送给她的漂亮东西的人。这让他很高兴。

今天他很快地给她读了一遍规则，然后蹲在她面前，吻了吻她的嘴唇，接着站起来。“很好。现在去做准备吧，或者做你今天必须做的事情。”

“好吧......”她站了起来，有点头昏眼花，朝洗手间走去。

不不不。这一切大错特错。他没有遵守他们协议的规则。他告诉她要像以前一样做事。‘心存感激'。这对过去的他来说太过分了。他们以前的关系。她被监禁。它在流血。他昨天在干什么？！是什么改变了他，让他有了这种难以忍受的自信。这种狂妄自大的态度可能最终会剥夺她最后一丝自由。

不不不。

必须对此做点什么。急迫的。在事情变得更糟之前。接吻已经足够糟了。

任何更多的行为都将被认为是酷刑。

一种新的方法。也许那个刺耳的、骂人的、挖苦人的杰西卡并没有帮助他改变现状，也没有帮助他改变。如果她没有办法杀死他，或者逃跑，那么改变他就是她的目标。不管这事让她有多恶心，她都必须开始表现得友好些。更友好些，无论如何。只是为了确保他没有开始命令她。

当她完成早晨的例行公事后，她深吸一口气，敲了敲卧室的门。“基尔格雷夫？”她轻轻地转动门把手。

幸运的是，她没有抓住他在任何有失体面的姿势，因为他已经穿上了他的裤子，正在扣衬衫的扣子。他见到她似乎很惊讶。“什么事？”

她放下自尊，又深深地吸了一口气。“你想......嗯......你想今晚......和我......一起吃晚饭吗？”

有那么一瞬间，他歪着头，眼睛亮了起来，好像在做什么正确的事情。“我喜欢这个，杰西卡。”

“好的，很好。我会...我会在六点前回来。好吧…我现在要走了。”她尴尬地转过身，关上了身后的卧室门。

她一边走出公寓，一边把呕吐物吞进嘴里。

_* * * *旧时光* * * *_

丽贝卡在她的公寓里。令人震惊，对吧？

这是一个很简单的结论。在过去的一个月里，她没有在自己的社交媒体平台上发布任何新的东西，但她的主页上仍然保留着“恋爱中”的状态。她的个人资料里没有这个重要神秘人物的照片，但是只要稍微挖掘一下就能找到答案。在查看了一些朋友的页面后，她发现丽贝卡出现在多张照片中，“自在”的和一个看起来比她年长近一轮的男人在一起。

当杰西卡拜访公寓楼的房东时，很明显他是是卑鄙无耻的人。听到丽贝卡•米姆斯这个名字，很明显他在撒谎。她用了一点力气和一点威胁，他很快就说出了真相。显然，如果他继续谎称房子被遗弃了，不让任何不想要的访客进来，就会有人多付给他租金。唯一有钥匙的人是“一个看起来像中年人的家伙和那个瘦弱的女孩，丽贝卡”。

得到这个信息后，她跳上大楼的楼梯，来到三楼。

房间号是308，她没有敲门就把门踢开了。

“操他的耶稣。”她咒骂她所看到的。“重要的另一半”坐在椅子上数钱，丽贝卡躺在沙发上，不省人事，要么睡着了，要么就是嗑大了，还有一个男人站在她身边，往她胳膊上扎针。

当门被踢开的时候，一切都停止了，第二个人迅速放下针，伸手去够他后面口袋里的枪。他能够把它拔出来，但是她已经扑到了他，抓住枪，扭转他的手腕，直到她听到它的断裂声，他因疼痛而尖叫，倒在地板上。

“重要的另一半”站了起来，试图伸手去够他面前咖啡桌上的枪，但杰西卡用手中的枪指着他。

“试试看，混蛋。”她咬紧牙关，听着地上那个男人对着手腕痛哭的声音。退后一步，她踢在他的头上，虽然不足以致命，但足以把他打晕，让他流更多的血。

“好吧，好吧。”被告举起双手，离开桌子。看到他的朋友躺在地上，他决定最好不要动。“该死的(Bloodyhell)，女士。你他妈的是谁？！”

该死的(Bloodyhell)。基尔格雷夫在他们身上写满了这些话。当然，他们在英国，这里几乎每个人都这么说。但杰西卡的心思却在那个女孩的监狱看守人身上。厚颜无耻的英国狗娘养的。她只是在错误的时间听到这些话，他绑架了这个女孩，这对他没有任何帮助。

她在骗谁呢？她不会用这把枪的。她想用她的双手来完成这个。她把枪扔过房间(在墙上打了个洞)，朝他迈了三大步，抓住他的衣领，拳打他。当然，一开始他很挣扎，直接击中了她的肚子，但当他撞到在地上时，挣扎就消失了，他的脸也变得面目全非了。她要怎样才能杀死这个男人？他的头盖骨在地上已经碎成碎片了。但是现在，他只是她的出气沙包。

当她缓解了一些累积起来的压力后，她从口袋里掏出手机，拨打了她存的电话号码，准备去见丽贝卡。

是的。她嗑大了。她的眼睛几乎睁不开，浮肿，发红，在脑袋里打滚，因为她无法集中注意力在任何具体的事情上。她不停地翻来覆去，呻吟着，但刚才发生的事情似乎一点也没有影响她的状态。她体内的海洛因可能比她的身体所能承受的还要多。

“丽贝卡？”杰西卡蹲在她身边，把电话放在耳边，听着铃声。由于她反应迟钝，杰西卡把她抱在怀里，毫不费力地抱着她和手机。

终于，电话的另一端接通了。“米姆斯太太？没有。不...我是杰…我是珠儿。我找到她了。是的，她在我这...不...不。只要告诉我你在哪儿…好的。我在路上了。”

_* * * *旧时光* * * *_

丽贝卡只是和一个错误的男人坠入爱河。他骗她，让她以为他们真的在约会，然后逼她开始吸毒。一旦他迷上了她，她基本上就成了他的傀儡。从那以后，他会把她“租给”更多的想在晚上和她做爱的混蛋。

所有这些当然都是理论，但杰西卡向她歇斯底里的父母这样解释。这种“生意”并非闻所未闻。

她的母亲坐在丽贝卡旁边哭泣，所以杰西卡大部分的解释都是对她爸爸说的。“毫无疑问，警察现在就在公寓里，这些人会因为持有和使用毒品，或者非法持有隐藏的武器而被自动起诉。丽贝卡将经历一个可怕的戒毒阶段。你需要24小时陪着她，不让她尝试任何事。同时，让她保持水分。只喝水，暂时不要吃固体食物。如果你觉得有什么不对劲或者你不能好好照顾她，我建议你带她去医院。不管怎样，你都应该让她将来参加康复计划。

“最后，我确信那些带走她的人会受到毒品指控......但是如果你想把这件事报告给警察的话，他们可能会被人口贩卖提起诉讼。但是我建议你不要......审理这样一个案件的过程和过程将是漫长而艰苦的，可能会造成伤害，也可能适得其反。我只要求你把我排除在外。不管你对警察或任何人说什么，别把我扯进来。如果有必要的话，可以编造一些。这就是我的全部要求......”

父亲点头表示理解。现在，杰西卡准备好了。看着别人哭泣和情绪化让她感到不舒服和有点烦恼，即使那是她自己的眼泪。她做了她的内疚感让她做的事。这一次，所有人都活了下来。她的工作完成了。她已经听够了他们的“谢谢”和赞美，所以当父亲在她离开前抓住她的手时，她叹了口气。

“我们希望你收下这个。”他一边声音沙哑的说，一边把一个密封的信封放在她手上，凭感觉，这明显是钱。

从他们的生活环境来看，这个家庭并不富裕。于是她摇了摇头，把它递了回去。“不......这不是我要求的。我没有......”

“我们坚持。”他把它推回到她的手里，他严厉的语气，接着是一个感激的微笑。

“谢谢......”她低声回答，然后把它塞进夹克口袋。她最后一次回头看了丽贝卡一眼，她离开了。

她到底要拿这些钱干什么？

在她出去的路上，她低头看了看她的衣服，衣服上现在沾满了可怕的血迹。真奇怪，她和丽贝卡怎么能在这儿不被拦住。

“妈的。”她猜是时候应该去购物了。


	11. 一起吃晚饭

_**第十一章:一起吃晚饭** _

(还是)第二天:

今天，基尔格雷夫的“生产力”有所下降。

首先，公寓楼里已经有九个人不是死了就是身体状况极端，任何进一步的测试都会引发更多的问题。

其次，他今晚太专注于和杰西卡的约会，以至于其他事情都做不了。

是的。他和杰西卡的约会。

就是这么回事。她终于醒悟了。虽然进展缓慢，但仍然有效。肯定是的。她一定开始意识到爱他是不可避免的。

尽管漫长的一天都在焦急地等待着她，他还是很享受从她那里收到的短信。

{我在去购物中心的路上，不管你们英国人怎么叫它。新衣服，对吧？哇哦。令人兴奋 - J} - 11:54am.

{我刚吃了。炸鱼和炸土豆条是最愚蠢的东西，但并不恶心。- J} - 2:54pm.

{我快回来了。现在在出租车上 - J} - 5:54pm.

就在六点钟，杰西卡走了进来，基尔格雷夫在门口等她。

他穿着一套新买的西装，似乎很合身，因为他让一个陌生人脱光衣服给他。这比去商店更有趣。

至于杰西卡，她穿着一件连衣裙。是的，一件合适的衣服。而且是紫色的。

当她看到它时，自发的决定买下它是，但今晚穿上它是一个独特的、经过深思熟虑的决定。当她看到它挂在商店的架子上时，她握紧了拳头。这正是基尔格雷夫的时尚感，和他想让她在老房子里吃饭时穿的裙子的设计很相似。这件是浅紫色的，长及膝盖，但设计完全相同，令人作呕。她知道他会喜欢的，这让她更加讨厌它。买下它是她无意识的行为。就像她不得不做的那样。也许是因为她想把它撕成碎片，而不想被保安扔出去。或者，也许是因为她无法忍受看到其他人穿着它。不管怎样，现在是她的了。

穿着它是一个完全不同的思维过程。这是她的选择。不是他的。这是最重要的部分。她的逻辑思维是，今晚，她需要引诱他进入一种熟悉的安全感。给他一些关联的东西，让他保持冷静。对他来说，这将不再是过去的样子，但她至少可以让他放松下来，避免一场灾难。内心深处，她希望看到自己穿这件衣服会让他对过去感到愧疚，但她知道这是一个遥不可及的机会，因为这个男人缺乏良知。

当他看到她的时候，他完全吃了一惊，他的思绪在游荡，想象着如果把她从那件衣服上剥下来会是什么样子，就像他过去多次做的那样。“你看起来...很迷人。”他想到的第一个词是“美味”，但他还是忍住了。

“好吧。不要因为这件事反应过度。(大概是双关，直译:别让你的裤子受这件事的影响。)”她从他身边挤过去，把另外几袋她买的东西放在沙发上，其中一袋里装着她从米姆斯夫妇那里得到的多余的钱。“也不要习惯它。”她补充道，走回到他身边。

“我只是很惊讶。”他脸上露出无可否认的笑容。

“我想也是。”她需要相当大的精力抑制翻白眼的冲动。

看到她已经准备好了，他打了个响指，喊道:“Charlie！”

他只是躲在房间后面的阴影里，等待命令。杰西卡甚至没有意识到他的存在，直到他走上前来。“是的。”他的声音是低语。

“我们现在准备出发了。”基尔格雷夫一如既往地不耐烦地说。

“马上。”他迅速地摸索着口袋里的车钥匙，走向门口。

但杰西卡挡住了他的去路，站在门框前。“哦，不不不。”Charlie停下来，困惑地看着基尔格雷夫，基尔格雷夫看着杰西卡，杰西卡也看着他。和基尔格雷夫谈话时，她说:“你强迫我们进入他们的家已经够糟糕的了。你不会还让他开车载我们吧。我们坐出租车。就像普通人一样。”当他犹豫要不要回答的时候，她补充说，“或者你知道。我们完全可以取消晚餐。”

哦，她喜欢测试他，不是吗？他向Charlie挥了挥手。“好吧。走吧。我想我们还是打车吧。”

当他们一起离开公寓时，基尔格雷夫伸出胳膊，让她勾住自己的胳膊，就像他们以前在一起时那样，作为回应，她淡淡地看着他，他耸了耸肩，他们默默地走向电梯。

她仍然穿着军靴来表达自己的身份认同感，当他们走进电梯时，他评论道:“那就是没有高跟鞋了？”

“别得寸进尺。”她从牙缝里咕噜咕噜地叫。

_* * * *一起吃晚饭* * * *_

杰西卡为他们选择的餐厅比基尔格雷夫过去常去的餐厅小。很典雅。但他们仍然提供高质量的食物。

“何必麻烦呢？”基尔格雷夫问他们什么时候坐下，继续他们离开出租车时开始的谈话。

“你已经偷了钱，所以不会有什么区别，如果...”

“我什么也没偷。它是自愿交给我的。”

“我敢肯定，在你对他们使用你的超能力之前，这种‘意愿'是不会出现的。但这不是重点。”天啊，这就像试图向一个5岁的孩子解释为什么2+2=4，为什么答案不是22。就像那样...因为。

杰西卡还没来得及继续说下去，一个年轻的女服务员就走到桌前。“嗨！我叫Sasha，今天我是你们的服务员。你先喝点什么好吗？”

杰西卡知道基尔格雷夫很快就会开口，所以她先插了进来。“我们想要酒。只有酒。这与年份和制造方式无关。给我们一个惊喜。”

“好的！”她微笑着把它记下来。“就这样开始吗？”

“是的，谢谢。”又一次，杰西卡抢先了他一步。

“没问题！我给你们两分钟看看菜单，我马上回来。”

Sasha走了以后，杰西卡清了清嗓子，拿起菜单，继续她之前要说的话。“不管怎么说，就像我说的。付钱给出租车司机应该是理所当然的。你显然有钱，这有什么大不了的？”

他也拿起菜单，扫了一眼菜单。“我付钱给他有什么大不了的？！”

“因为人们需要谋生，a-”她停止叫他‘混蛋'，这已经自动成为他的昵称。但这样做的目的是为了表现得更好。“开车是他的工作。这是他赚钱的方式。作为社会的一员，我们为他提供薪水，以换取他的服务。没有那份薪水，普通人就无法过正常的生活。”

“什么？所以我应该确保这些人继续过着无聊的生活吗？！”

“没错。现在你明白了吧。”她继续浏览她的选项来决定点什么。

“听起来像是一堆废话。”他叹了口气，对答案不满意，但理解它。

是的。2+2=4

“也许它是，但生活就是这样。正常的生活。”在未来，她打算继续强调这个词，并把它植入他的潜意识。正常的。

Sasha拿着酒回来，给他们每人倒了一杯。

“把瓶子留下。”基尔格雷夫说。

“哦......当然。”她把瓶子放在桌子上，第一次受到到他的能力的影响，她皱了皱眉头。“您准备好点菜了吗？”

他吸了口气想说点什么，但杰西卡又插了进来。“好的，我要英式早餐，他要烤羊肉特餐。”

“好的。我马上下订单。”

她再次蹦跳着跑开后，基尔格雷夫怒视着桌子另一边。“你刚才是在帮我点菜吗？”

“是的。是的没错。你总是这样对我，所以这只是你自找的。此外，当你点东西的时候，你也点了那个人。你越少那样使用你的能力，越好。”

他嘲笑道。“点餐不会伤害任何人。”

“这也不是自找的。这会很难吗？反正他们是来为我们服务的。不管怎样他们都会这么做的。而且拜托了。不要说在任何情况下使用你的超能力都不会伤害到别人。它有多小并不重要。如果有人夺走了你的自由意志，你会理解的。但你不明白，我也不打算解释给你听。”她隔着桌子看着他，就好像她看到的是一个人，而不是怪物。他是真心实意地表现出谦逊，他不会因为张嘴而毁了自己的谦逊。这让杰西卡稍微放松了一些。也许他还有一线希望。

在那之后，他们安静地坐了几分钟，一边喝酒，一边低头盯着菜单，直到他说:“我不喜欢烤羊肉。”他笑着对她说，声音里充满了玩味。

她几乎报以微笑，但马上又止住了自己。

“哦，得了吧，杰西卡。你还会对我微笑吗？”听起来他像是在抱怨。

该死。到目前为止，一切都进行得相当顺利，现在她不得不恳求自己不要说出心里话，把一切都毁了。相反，她拿起她的葡萄酒，把它扔回嘴里，很快又倒了一杯。“事实上，我想你以前见过我笑得够多的了。”她紧紧地抓着玻璃，直到玻璃的一侧开始出现一道小裂缝，迫使她在玻璃破碎之前把它打开。

明白了这一点，他举手投降。“好吧，很公平。”

过了一会儿，菜上来了，Sasha优雅地把盘子放在他们面前。“给你。两位还需要点什么吗？”

“没有了。谢谢你。”杰西卡勉强对她微笑，但这更像是对他的一种刺激。

她仍然对整个情况感到有点恶心，但是她还是忍不住想吃东西。他有点犹豫，但事实证明，烤羊肉对他来说并没有那么糟糕。

她吃了一半的菜，又喝了三杯酒，才从他的“微笑”评论中平静下来。言归正传。

她打破了语言上的沉默，问道:“那么你昨天做了什么？”

这听起来像是一个很单纯的问题，但他扬起了眉毛。“这就是问题所在吗？只是在调查我？”

“防备心太强了吧？我只是想找个话题聊聊，但看得出来你宁愿尴尬地沉默不语。”她的头脑中响起了警钟。他为自己辩护是有原因的。

他叹了口气，更用力地看着她。她的最终目的是什么？如果她在耍他，那就不是第一次。“只是想找点话题，嗯？”他正要编造一些故事来满足她的好奇心，这时他注意到了别的东西。“这是什么？”他把手伸过桌子，握住她的右手，指的是她指关节上的轻微瘀伤和割伤。他迟早会注意到的。他不得不避免在问题的结尾加上“诚实”。

他一碰她，她就猛地把手抽开，还没来得及阻止自己，她的手就自动抽离了。“别碰我。”每次他抚摸她到那个程度，都会勾起痛苦的回忆。每次抚摸头发或强吻时，这种反应都会在她的内心积聚起来，而她却没有做任何事情来阻止这种反应，这让她感到火烧火燎的。她不想再被强奸，所以让他吻了她。但是现在，她开始担心这只会鼓励他继续下去。

看到他的眼里中有些吃惊，她赶紧解释，免得他让她做什么后悔的事。“听着。我在这里。吃饭的时候...和你。自愿的。还穿着这件糟糕透顶的衣服。我在努力，好吗？你应该感激这一点。但是仅仅因为我和你一起做这件事，并不意味着我们可以突然......”她不想描述这件事，只是向他示意，然后摇了摇头。“我不喜欢任何形式的接触。对我的所作所为给予一些信任，并尊重我向你提出的这一要求。边界，基尔格雷夫。我们还没到那个地步......”她在句子里加上了“还没”，试图缓和这一打击，但她不确定如果他选择尊重这一打击，这对他来说会有多么具有毁灭性。每天把他的舌头伸进她的嘴里对他来说有多重要？！

他对这一切的反应，包括她的要求，令人费解。就好像他完全没有被她的话所影响，或者他有意忽略她刚刚说的每一个字。这是不可能的，因为他只是茫然地看着她。

她等待任何类型的暗示或回应，担心这种沉默是无法控制的愤怒。

最后，他平静地看着她。“如果你每周至少和我一起做两次事情，我会按照你的要求去做。”

令人惊讶。他没有爆炸。“呃......什么样的事？”

他耸了耸肩。“晚餐。只是一些事情。”

“好吧，我想......”一周两次是可以忍受的。她可以利用这段时间，给他更多的机会去教育和改变他。

“好的。”

当他们继续吃饭的时候，他们俩都有点紧张。

最后，她又看了看自己的指关节，撒了部分的谎，“哦。这是因为我打了一面墙。只是因为......我他妈的压力太大了，我需要时不时地打几拳。”

有那么一会儿，他笑了。“有压力？我希望和我无关。”

这次她的脸上露出了一丝笑意，但她并没有强忍。“是的，在你的梦里。”

Sasha走过时，基尔格雷夫挥手示意，因为他们俩几乎都吃完了。

“把我们的......”他停下来看了看杰西卡。她有所期待。希望有所收获。

“你能把我们的账单拿来吗？”犹豫之后，他问道。

除此之外，他还从口袋里掏出钱来付全款，并给女服务员小费。杰西卡记不得他什么时候做过这两件事，而且他这辈子也不大可能做过。今天将是第一次。

是的。基尔格雷夫还有希望。


	12. 去死吧

_ **十二章:去死吧** _

第三天：

“杰西卡！”

她吓醒了，坐了起来。基尔格雷夫低头看着她，翻着白眼。

他已经叫了她好几次名字了。整个不接触的事情将比他以前想象的更令人讨厌。因为她真的去购物了，所以她穿了一件背心和一条布短裤作为睡衣，她一直用的毯子就铺在地上。他很容易就能把她从那些衣服里拿出来。该死的很容易。

现在，他只是低头盯着她，对她花了这么长时间才醒来感到恼怒。没有“早上好”，也没有正式的问候。这只有规则。当他读完后，他又回到了卧室。

天啊。他今天是怎么了？！

在她去洗手间的路上，她站在壁橱前，然后悄悄地打开了门。

地板上铺着地毯，但Charlie和Emma蜷缩在一起，睡觉时没有毯子或枕头。即使在睡梦中，他们看起来也很悲伤。任何人在这种情况下都会崩溃。杰西卡必须做点什么。但现在显然不是讨论另一个问题的时候，因为他情绪化。另外，她现在不能再要求别的了。他没有碰她。一次一个胜利。

眼下，她拿起睡过的毯子，轻轻地盖在上面，然后关上门。

在她出门之前，她回到她的塑料购物袋，拿出她挣来的额外钱的信封。她要拿这个做什么？她想用它做什么？她想买张机票离开这个鬼地方，但是这些规定使她头脑混乱。“你不能离开伦敦”所以这一切都归结为她能用这些钱做什么呢？

她又在脑海里背诵了一遍规则，试图找到任何漏洞，1到13。没有。

我什么都想不起来。

没什么，除了...等等。

哦。天啊。这很好。基尔格雷夫漏掉了一些东西。这也太明显了！为什么她没有早点看到？！基尔格雷夫他妈的遗漏一些东西。

这笔钱是她找回自己生活的机会。

_* * * *去死吧* * * *_

基尔格雷夫带着一种奇怪的心态醒来，好像他一夜之间有了某种顿悟。

毫无疑问，他拥有上帝的力量。

他用它来干什么？！他的一生都是在运用他的能力。在他小时候被遗弃的时候，他的力量是生存所必需的。有个地方睡觉，不会饿死。随着年龄的增长，生活变得奢侈起来。他周围的人只是玩具，他想和谁在一起就和谁在一起，想干什么就干什么。性和美食。然后是杰西卡。

不管喜欢与否，事情随着她而改变。她是第一个企图反抗他的人。第一个想方设法绕过他的规则的人。她向他挑战。在身体上，精神上，和性上。更重要的是，她引导他找回了那个萦绕在他过去的该死的闪存盘。当然，事情出了点岔子。

在濒临死亡之后，他的注意力转移到利用自己的力量追捕杰西卡上。这是一场经过深思熟虑的漫长战斗。用霍普引起她的注意，让她的邻居跟着她。他的一切天才行为。从那时起，事情逐渐变得困难起来，但这都是狩猎的一部分。增强他的能力，直到她再次成为他的。

那现在怎么办？他正在和她合作，但没有立即的任务。只是长期的，让她爱上他。很长一段时间。他不可能再像以前那样经常搬家，每天晚上都和新的女人上床。好吧，他可以，但杰西卡不会真的为此感到高兴。

一个拥有上帝般力量的人怎么做才能自娱自乐呢？！他想使用他的超能力。他需要这么做。杰西卡昨晚对他说的话在某种程度上影响了他，但是想要控制某些事，某个人的欲望太强烈了。他有什么选择？让人们自取灭亡是令人兴奋的，但他不是一个恶棍。他只是觉得无聊。

经过长时间的思考，他穿上外套，走了出去。

当他走在伦敦的街道上，他希望，盼望，有人能设法惹恼他，这样他就可以告诉他们去死。哦。这将是一个新的世界。他脸上露出笑容。

_* * * *去死吧* * * *_

杰西卡冲进医院的大门。“我需要医生！”她惊叫着，四处寻找可以帮助她的人。

一个护士立刻停下来，关切地看着她。“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

“不......是的！是的，我很好。我只是...”

这位妇女上下打量她，看是否有受伤的迹象。“你需要医生吗？要我送你去急诊室吗？”

“不！不，我很好。说真的。”杰西卡把那个女人赶走的时候尽量不让自己的声音听起来那么粗鲁。

作为另一个行动计划，她大步走到前台，对坐在电脑后面的男人说。“我需要一个医生。”

他抬起头来看着她。看到她没有严重的医疗状况，他的无聊的表情回来了，他继续打字。“你有预约或其他什么吗？”

“没有。”他的态度使她紧紧地抓住柜台。“我在找......一个私人医生。接私人案件的人。”

“私人医生？”他继续盯着电脑屏幕，用单调的声音回答。“对不起，我们的医生都没有登记过上门服务。”

“你听起来不是很抱歉。”她反驳道，专注于不要把柜台砸成两半。“而且我也不想找人上门服务。我只是需要有人为我做一些测试......谨慎地。”

“听着小姐。我不知道你在干什么违法的事，但就像我说的。我们的医生都不上门服务。”

“这不是他妈的上门服务！”这一次，她引起了周围其他人的注意。

“算了吧。”正当她跺着脚转过身准备想出一个新计划时，另一个护士阻止了她。

他是个骨瘦如柴、坐立不安的家伙，戴着太宽的眼镜，看上去太年轻，不适合呆在那里。当他说话的时候，他的声音听起来很自然地紧张，声音只比耳语大一些。“你-你说你在找-找私人医生？”

当她向他讲话时，脸上愤怒的表情缓和下来。“是的，你认识一个吗？”

他羞涩地笑着，把眼镜往鼻梁上推。“是-是的。我-我-我就是其中之一。”

_* * * *去死吧* * * *_

他的名字叫维克多•麦肯兹(Victor McCants)，他是某种类型的天才少年。他十四岁高中毕业，很快在四年后毕业于医学院。现在，作为一个19岁的人，他是一名兼职护士，在这里他的才华被“浪费”了。但法律要求他必须在医生身边学习一段时间，然后才能获得认证。

因此，他开始了自己的私人医药事业，追求自己的实践。

维克多是个不安分的家伙，但杰西卡留下来和他聊了一会儿。今天，他直到深夜才下班，所以他给了她他的地址和电话号码，他们同意明天一早见面。他向她询问了一些一般背景知识关于她想做什么测试的，但她知道公立医院不是讨论这个问题的合适场所。

“我们明天再谈。”她只回答了一句。

这一天剩下的时间很长，感到筋疲力尽。又一次，杰西卡去图书馆对医生麦肯兹做了一些研究。在他们一起工作之前，她需要确定她可以信任他。绝对没有犯错的余地。

那么基尔格雷夫漏掉了什么呢？规则8。它特别指出:“你不能调查或寻找任何方法来夺走我的能力。”这足够公平。

但它没有说的是，杰西卡不能找到一种方式，使自己再次免疫于他的能力。这是两种非常不同说法，他没有提到这一点。

她曾经免疫过一次，为什么不能再做一次呢？杀死瑞瓦是最初切断他对她的控制，但基尔格雷夫的父亲确信有一种化学配方可以根除他体内的病毒。肯定有的。

如果维克多真像他自称的那样聪明，那么他就是这项工作的最佳人选。


	13. 交朋友

_ **第十三章：交朋友** _

第四天:

“抱-抱歉搞得一-一团糟”维克多一边说一边让杰西卡进了他家。

他没有穿工作服，穿着宽松的衣服，黑色的卷发看起来没有梳理。他没有戴眼镜，所以他眯着眼睛快速眨眼。在某种程度上，他的家反映了他的个性。医疗设备和杂物直接穿过门。看起来他在家里有自己的病房。机器排列在墙上，与单调的墙纸和棕色家具相比显得格格不入。在每张桌子、每把椅子上，甚至地板上都堆满了书籍、不适当的论文和练习工具。这就像是走在龙卷风的余波中。

当杰西卡进来的时候，她选择不去评论她所看到的，只是抬起了眉毛。它们决定她可以信任他，但是他知道自己在做什么吗？

“所-所以我一直在想关于你的，我-我对你的案子很感兴趣，非-非常感兴趣。你-你看起来在这件事上很认-认真，而且我-我喜欢挑-挑战。”他拖着沉重的脚步走过一些文件，然后走到房间中央一张桌子的另一边。“我-我只是——”他拿起眼镜，戴上，看着她，尴尬地站在地板中间。“请-请坐。”

“坐？”她盯着他一会儿并问了这个问题，想知道他是否意识到没有地方可以坐。但他并没有理解，只是回到了他正在做的事情上。“去他的。”她自言自语，推开一些文件，但最终还是坐在桌子上，一些书的上面。

尽管维克多看上去杂乱无章，但他似乎对自己所做的事情有一套系统。他提起一个盒子，伸手从一本书下面拿出一张纸和一个笔记板。“我-我只需要你你-填写这张表格，我们就可-可以开-开始了。”他从地板上的咖啡杯里拿出一支钢笔，连同笔记板递给她。

看着纸张，她叹了口气，放下了它。“我填不了这个表。”

表格要求她提供基本信息和病史，然后在表格底部留出一个地方让她签名。

“不......政府-府说任何雇-雇佣我的人都必须填-填一张表格。我-我想是某种法律吧。”他推起眼镜，对着她微笑，期待着她开始动笔。

“不行。”她把笔记板放在桌子上，试着小心翼翼地解释。“维克多，我需要你的帮助，非官方的。”

他眨了几下眼睛，茫然地看着她。“我-我不明白。”

“我的意思是，除了我们，谁也不能知道这件事。我不能填写任何关于我自己的表格，也不能有任何我在这里的官方记录。这非常重要......”

“但-但是...如果没有记-记录...这-这是违法的。”他眼中开始流露出关心的神色。

她不确定自己是否能把这句话轻轻地说出来。“是的。我知道这个。但我一个人做不到。”

不用说，这事他不太喜欢。“不-不不......”他把眼镜从脸上撬下来，然后开始了一段似乎是恐慌的经历。他的手拉扯着头发，来回踱步，差点踩到了眼镜。“不！这-这不对！这是不-不对的！”

“不，维克多！维克多请放轻松！”在他惊慌失措的声音中，杰西卡几乎听不见自己在说话。她现在很清楚，他有某种精神障碍，也许这是作为一个天才所带来的负担。但她没有准备好应付这样的情况。她的正常反应是大喊大叫、打东西或威胁别人，但这是非常不同的，温柔对她来说很难。

显然，要求他放松没有奏效，他已经在地上缩成一团、呜咽一遍又一遍。“我-我做不到！我不能！这是不-不对！这是错的！”

现在，她情不自禁地感到有点惊慌失措。她能怎么办？！

“求你了，维克多！”她走到他身边，跪在他身边，轻轻地把手放在他的背上，不确定这是会有帮助，还是会使事情变得更糟。“请听我说！听着，我会付你500美元...英镑买这个。我只是...”

“走-走开！这不值-值得！这是不-不对！”他哭了起来，她开始担心如果他再用力拽他的头发，他会把头发揪出来。

“我会得到更多的钱！好吗？！我发誓！我会付你四五倍的价钱！只是求求你了！我真的病了，我需要你的帮助。”杰西卡一生中从未向任何人乞求过任何东西。至少不是这样的。但是她现在正在乞求。

她说的某些话引起了他的注意。不管是钱还是疾病宣言，杰西卡不确定。但他很快平静下来，看着她。他的眼睛里仍然有一种混乱的感觉，但是他不再哭泣了。他问道:“你-你病了？”他的声音恢复到自然的低语语调。

“是的......有点。我体内有病毒，我需要一种方法把它排出去。”她满怀希望地看着他。

“我-我可以帮-帮忙”这就好像整个非法的事情已经从他的脑海中消失了，他似乎用一个温柔的微笑来安慰她。

“那么......你会做吗？”

他向她点点头，缓解了她身体上的紧张。

“谢谢。”她松了一口气，站了起来，伸出手扶他起来。他不情愿地接过它，站了起来。在他们继续之前，杰西卡从地板上捡起他的眼镜，递回给他。

所有这些喧嚣似乎都成为过去了，他的眼镜又回到了脸上，他调整了一下眼睛。一切都从这里开始。“你-你说你感-感染了病毒-毒？”他又在慢吞吞地翻看文件。

他的举止变化之快令人吃惊，但她只是跟着他的变化，回到她之前坐下的桌子上看着他。“是的。”

“什-什么样的病毒？它-它叫什么名字？”

“哦......嗯，它没有名字。这是新的。闻所未闻。”

“一种新-新病毒？”很明显，他的兴趣达到了顶点。“所-所以你是个特-特例？”

“当然。我想你可以这么说。”

“你-你的症状是什-什么？”他已经在一张松散的纸上匆匆写下了笔记，写得如此之快，以至于看起来全是无法辨认的。

“我想说，它的表现更像是一种毒药。它只是...影响了我的行为。它让我做我不想做的事情。”

“它-它会夺走-走你的自由？”

就好像他从她嘴里偷走了话一样。“是的。完全一致。”

“像莨菪碱。魔鬼的气息。”

“像什么？”

他摇摇头，向她挥了挥手，似乎没有时间解释似的，然后换了一张新纸。“它是怎-怎么被传输-输到你的系统的？”

“我不完全确定。但不是通过液体或其他东西。我要么是吸入它，或者它以某种方式穿过我的皮肤......”

“我-我能取-取一个样本吗？”他的声音里有一点热情。

“什么样本？”杰西卡皱着眉头。

“一-一切。”

当他说一切的时候，就意味着是一切。他取了血液样本，皮肤样本，唾液样本，粘液样本(这是前所未闻的)，尿样，头发样本，最后是阴道分泌样本(这对她来说特别尴尬)。

他解释说，他至少需要几天时间来处理这一切，所以他们同意下次会面就在这个时候。

在她离开之前，她说，“所以，你会保守这个秘密，对吗？”她不敢声说出来，希望他不会再次失控。

但是他只是给了她一个温柔的微笑并点了点头。

“谢谢你，维克多。”松了一口气，她把装着钱的信封放在他面前的桌子上。不管他的判断力是否基于金钱，她都不能食言。她答应给他五倍于这个数目的钱，这就是他应得的。“下次我会带更多的。”说完，她就走了。

_* * * * 交朋友* * * *_

“她令人难以置信地沮丧，但我仍然想要她。她试图改变我，但如果我不想被改变呢？我是说，看看这力量！这难道不令人难以置信吗？！”

“这太不可思议了。”那个女人虚弱地微笑着，像个机器人似的朝他点点头。

他翻了翻眼睛，说:“忘了这次谈话，离开吧。你让我感到厌烦。”

她尴尬地从座位上站起来，走开了。

基尔格雷夫长时间地喝着他的苏格兰威士忌，拼命地咽下去。他来到这家酒吧，迫切需要一杯对他来说很少见的酒，同时潜意识里也在寻找毫无意义的性爱。  


等待杰西卡的到来可能是永远的，他是一个男人，有很多需要。

但是人们太他妈的无聊了，他再也不能按照自己以前的惯例生活了。

“女孩问题？”他旁边的人问道。

“啊？”他转过头来看着那个人。

“嗯，通常一个西装革履的成年男人独自坐在酒吧喝酒，看起来那么沮丧，通常是因为一个女孩。我说的对吗？”她朝他微笑，手指在杯子上盘旋。她看起来比杰西卡年轻一点，肤色略黑，声音轻巧俏皮。褐色的眼睛，乌黑的头发，发间有一缕突出的深红色。突出的颜色和她的露脐上衣很相称，搭配一件夹克，一条打底裤和一双高跟鞋。这是一种奇怪的服装搭配，但她仍然很漂亮，而且她似乎把自己的个性表露无遗。

这很有趣。很少有人会先接近他，所以他的注意力很快就达到了顶峰。也许他会再给正常人一次机会。“事实上，是的。”

“好吧，穿紫衣服的人先生。我想我完全知道你需要什么。”她的眼睛是不屈的，在她的声音的顽皮后面，他能听到欲望。

“真的吗？那是什么？”他等待着发出任何类型的命令，因为他太好奇了，不知道这个命令会发展成什么样子。

“我可以让你暂时不去想它。”她笑了笑，然后咬了咬下嘴唇。

在他告诉她和他一起离开之前，一个年轻的运动型男人拉着她的肩膀让她转过身来。当她看到是谁时，她立刻翻了个白眼。“露比(Ruby)，怎么回事？！托尼说你去了洗手间就再也没回来！”

“没错。我厌倦了你一直是个混蛋，所以我离开了。现在让我一个人离开。”她叹了口气，试图转身离开他，但他抓住了她的手腕。

“你得跟我回去。”他说这是事实，并试图把她从凳子上拉下来。  
“把你的脏手从她身上拿开。”基尔格雷夫在观察了一会儿后介入。当他松手时，基尔格雷夫问她。“那么，露比，是吗？”她点了点头，在他们两人之间来回看了看，有点困惑。“露比，这是你的朋友吗？”

她摇摇头。“不，他只是我的前任男友。”强调“前任”，好像他们刚刚分手一样。

“嗯。”基尔格雷夫笑了，又喝了一口苏格兰威士忌。又一个自娱自乐的好机会。“太好了。你，过来。”他对走过来的前任说，并站在他们都能看到他的地方。“向她道歉。”

“露比，我为我对你所说的和所做的一切感到抱歉。我知道我不是个好男友，我只是...”

“够了。”基尔格雷夫打断了他的话，然后回头看了看露比。“你有什么要告诉他的吗？”

她眨了眨眼睛，完全被他吸引住了，也被他迷住了，慢慢地理解了，但并不完全相信她所看到的。“我想让他去操他自己。”

“哦。你确定吗？我以前就说过，情况很快就会恶化。”他冷嘲热讽地笑着说，这只会鼓励她点头。“好吧，你听到那位女士说的了。去操你自己。”

前任转过身，开始解开腰带，试图做一些令人毛骨悚然的不可思议的事情，就在酒吧的中央。

“哦，看在上帝的份上！不是在这里！离开这。找个小巷子做吧。”

当他漫不经心地走出酒吧时，露比惊讶地盯着他。“好吧......你怎么......这么说你有魔法？！”这个星球上并不缺少拥有奇怪能力的人，她完全意识到这一点，尽管她从未想过会遇到他们中的任何一个。

他朝她咧嘴一笑，喜欢这种冲动给他带来的快感。“不是真正的魔法......只是超能力。”他耸了耸肩，知道告诉她没什么大不了的，因为他可以很快抹去她的记忆。

“再来一次。”她恳求道，同样的肾上腺素和兴奋贯穿她的全身。

现在很明显，她不仅仅是一个普通人。她不是虚弱，也不是害怕，而是兴奋。

“你要我怎么做？”他问道，越来越享受她的陪伴。

“嗯......”她环顾酒吧，发现有人在角落里抽烟。“你能叫他到这儿来吗？”

按照她的要求，他把那个男人叫过来。“现在怎么办？”

“我讨厌室内吸烟。告诉他把香烟熄灭在手上。”

基尔格雷夫惊讶地看着她。哇，她真无情，而且他们五分钟前才刚认识。这使他既震惊，又高兴，又觉得有趣。“把你的香烟熄灭在你手上。哦，还有，把你的嘴闭上。”

当他服从的时候，他的手掌中间有一个烧焦的洞，他的眼睛充满了痛苦，但是他完全沉默，直到他的手里再也没有烟升起。

“你可以走了。”基尔格雷夫让他离开，转向露比。

她紧紧地握着空玻璃杯，在座位上扭动着身子，事后喃喃自语，更像是在自言自语而不是在跟他说话。“哦，上帝，我现在太性奋(turnedon)了。”

“真的吗？”她总是给他带来惊喜。

她瞪着他，好像他问这个问题很愚蠢似的。“是的，真的！”她咬着嘴唇，身体前倾，呼吸急促，眼睛紧紧地盯着他的嘴唇。“好吧......现在对我做......”

这对他来说绝对是第一次。有人要求控制。甚至在他告诉她之前就为他乞求。不可否认，他想要她。他向前倾着身子，走到她跟前，把她的嘴唇吻了一下。当他的舌头碰到她的舌头时，她尝起来就像草莓的味道，在他的嘴里有着纯粹的性。

她很容易就能让她呻吟起来，她抓住他的外套前襟，当他抽身离开时，她喘着粗气。“带我回家吧。”他命令她，简直为她陶醉了。

露比放声大笑，从凳子上滑下来，握住他的手。“哦，拜托。那不算命令。你不能命令我去做我已经计划好的事情。”她微笑着把他拽出门外。

_* * * * 交朋友* * * *_

问题是，杰西卡不能向基尔格雷夫要更多的钱。第一，因为他会从更多的人那里偷钱，第二，他会开始问她把这些钱花在哪里了。问题越多，她的情况就越糟糕。

她需要一份工作。她有一个计划。

九点刚过，她走进了一栋公寓楼。这和她在纽约的家有多么相似，真是令人毛骨悚然。主要的区别在于大厅尽头的玻璃板上写着:“调查站”，这肯定是有史以来最蹩脚的商业名称。

门是锁着的，但杰西卡只是把门把手转得更用力一点，直到听到门被打开的声音，她轻松地推开了门。

“喂！你在干什么！？我们关门了！”电脑后面的女孩说。正如他们的网站所说，她就是安娜，那个手里拿着金发女郎啤酒的就是杰克。

“不再是了。”杰西卡走进去四处看看。天啊，这两个人简直就是她和马尔科姆的英国版本。

“嗯…你不能进来。”杰克说着退到桌子后面，睁大眼睛盯着她。

“我有个提议给你。”杰西卡无视他们的话，走向桌子。

“我不知道你听清楚了没，但是我们关门了！”

“你们两个给我闭嘴，听我说！”当他们目瞪口呆地盯着她时，她利用这个机会说话。“我想接你的一些案子。就像，我来做所有的工作，你们可以整天无所事事。我只要工资的百分之五十。剩下的你留着吧。”

杰克是第一个发言的人。“你到底是谁？！”

“这该死的不关你的事！”从这两个白痴脸上的表情来看，她叹了口气。“我叫珠儿。”大声说出那个名字听起来越来越可笑了。

“珠儿什么？”

“只有珠儿。”

“好吧，珠儿。”安娜用一种居高临下的口吻插话。“你对私人调查了解多少？！”

“我是你见过的最好的私家侦探。”

“哦，是吗？”她哼了一声，眯起眼睛。“证明给我看。”

“我会在你给我个案子的时候证明！你有什么好失去的！如果我不能完成它，我不能完成它的话你也不会比现在更糟糕！”

“我们从这份协议中得到了什么？”杰克问，甚至他的搭档也看着他，知道这是个愚蠢的问题。很明显，谁在两个人中比较笨。

“你什么都不做就会得到报酬！你得到了所有的信誉！我是在帮你的忙！”杰西卡越来越生气了。

他们互相看了一会儿，似乎想弄清楚是否存在某种陷阱，或者总体上是否有不利因素。

“呃......我们怎么知道我们可以相信你！？”女孩似乎很自豪她能够想出另一个问题，但杰西卡在这一点上已经受够了。

她从杰克手里夺过啤酒瓶，一口吞下最后一口饮料，然后把瓶子捏碎在手里。玻璃裂成了细小的碎片，落在地板上。杰西卡被玻璃划了几道小口子，由于酒精的缘故，玻璃被烧着了，但是为了让大家明白她的意思，让他们感到一丝恐惧，这是值得的。

他们被弄得比以前更困惑，更震惊，更害怕。

“我明天开始上班。”杰西卡说，然后用手在裤子上擦了擦。

出去的时候，她砰的一声关上了门，但是门突然弹开了，因为门把手坏了，上面写着公司名字的玻璃板碎成了碎片，最后掉在了地板上。这可能是件好事，因为调查站这个名字实在是太可怕了。她回头看了一眼，最后一次看到他们脸上的表情，然后才下楼。

嗯。破碎的玻璃和破碎的门。多么熟悉。

_* * * * 交朋友* * * *_

“等等，等等！所以你真的让她在胸口刻‘荡妇’这个词？！她做到了？！”露比咯咯地笑着，被他的故事逗乐了。

“当然了。”基尔格雷夫笑着回应，把她拉近了自己。

过了几个小时，他们一起坐在沙发上，他穿着裤子，而她则全身赤裸。

她移到他的膝盖上，安静地吻了吻他的脖子，他的手环绕着她。“再告诉我一个......”她轻声地贴着他的皮肤说。

他闭上眼睛，让她的嘴唇触摸把他带离现实。正当他要告诉她有一次他让一个男人把铅笔塞进他的鼻子时，他停了下来。“现在几点了？”

她皱了皱眉，耸了耸肩，转过头去看了看一个时钟。“差一刻十一点。怎么了？”

“该死的。”他叹了口气，轻轻地把她从膝盖上滑了下来。“我得走了。杰西卡很快就会回来，她问的问题已经够多了。”在她回答之前，他回到卧室，取回衣服，迅速穿好衣服。

当他穿上外套时，她默默地看着他，撅着嘴。“我非常嫉妒这个‘杰西卡'，这是不是很糟糕？”

他得意的笑着向她摇了摇头。“考虑到我爱上她了？是的。”

“我知道。”作为回应，她怒气冲冲地站起来跟着他走到门口，对自己的裸体毫不羞愧。求他，她给了他她最好的小狗眼睛。“和我在一起......再多呆一会儿。据我所知，我认为杰西卡今晚没有你也会过得很好。”

低头看着她，他确信，他需要告诉她忘记他。完全忘记过去的几个小时然后去睡觉。但由于某些对他来说陌生的原因，他不能让自己去做，即使知道其中的风险。“再见露比。”他最后一次吻了她，然后打开门走了。

“基尔格雷夫！等等！”在他的召唤下，她在门后掩护自己的身体。“我还能再见到你吗？！”

他继续往前走，没有回头，只是冲她喊了一声，“也许吧！”

她关上门的时候，脸上露出了笑容。


	14. 搬家日

_ **第十四章：搬家日** _

第八天：

今天杰西卡自己醒了。她的身体逐渐习惯了他每天有条不紊地唤醒她的时间。

过去的几天相当成功。安娜和杰克都还是白痴，他们仍然有点害怕她，但他们相处得很好，特别是在他们目睹了杰西卡是如何勤奋地工作之后。现在，他们正在设计一个正常的系统来运行。

杰西卡为她的调查买了一台新的照相机和一台电脑，她把它和调查站公寓楼楼梯下的任何文件放在一起。把任何东西带回“家”都是很冒险的。

当基尔格雷夫过来叫醒她时，他惊讶地发现她已经坐起来了，充满期待地看着他。“有人起得真早。”他的情绪总是在变化，她从来不确定是什么影响了他的态度，因为他们从来没有真正讨论过他们一天在做什么，除非是简短的文字。

然而，今天他看起来相当乐观，所以她也会回敬，因为她想提起他们今天的生活状况。“是的，我的身体正在按计划运转。”

他向她匆匆一笑，然后把那张纸拿在手里展开。这些天来，他越来越少地往下看，因为他们俩几乎都记住了所有的规则。

当他完成后，杰西卡阻止他离开。“我能和你谈谈吗？”

他看着她，眼神变得柔和了一些。他们已经有一段时间没有开诚布公地谈过任何事情了。“当然。”

“这儿......”她滑过去，示意他坐在她旁边的沙发上。自从她提出要求后，他就没碰过她，所以当他坐下时，他们已经很接近了彼此。一旦她引起了他的注意，她平静地说。“我认为我们需要搬出去。”

听到这次谈话的内容，他的眼睛又回到了黑暗的状态，意识到这次谈话不会进行得很顺利。“为什么呢？”他的语气听起来既嘲弄又愤世嫉俗。

表现的友善点，杰西卡。她在脑子里恳求自己，所以她慢慢地说，小心地选择每一个字。“因为我们到这儿已经一个多星期了。Charlie和Emma......”她咬着舌头，用鼻子深深地吸了一口气。“...他们正在濒死因为我们在这儿。侵入他们的空间。他们的家。和你…”

“濒死？！”他翻着白眼，不让自己发出讥讽的笑声。“你不觉得这有点戏剧化吗？”

“戏剧性？！”她嘶嘶地回答，声音里又恢复了自然的恶毒。“你他妈的开什么玩笑？！看看他们，基尔格雷夫！睁开你那该死的眼睛。就好像你真的吸干了他们的生命！他们就像他妈的僵尸一样走来走去。我们必须离开！”

好吧。事态迅速升级。

“你真的认为你有资格提要求吗？！”她投射到他身上的愤怒反射回来，使她缩到座位。“我对你一直很有耐心，杰西卡。甚至还很亲切。但是我不会让你对我提出任何要求。如果你想要什么，你就会主动要求。更好的是，你会跪下你那该死的双膝，乞求得到它。”

杰西卡慢慢地从沙发上滑下来，跪在他面前，羞辱感掠过她的脸庞，记下了这个命令。“求你了，基尔格雷夫。对不起...对不起我吼了你。我真的不想再呆在这里了。”她双手合拢，睁大眼睛用恳求的神眼的盯着他。

“拜托了，我们能搬出去吗？基尔格雷夫…我…我求求你。”她声音中的破碎是显而易见的。

他叹了口气，摇了摇头。“停下来。我不是有意命令你跪下的。”也许他真的是有意，因为老实说，看到她处于那个位置让我很满足，因为这让我想起了他们在一起时的美好回忆。但是他告诉她以后不会再那样了，现在他后悔了。“站起来。”当她照他说的去做时，她的脸因尴尬而涨得通红。“坐下来。”

她没有生气，只是低着眼睛，认为最好不要说别的。为什么这个这么难？成功地与他沟通？他是个傲慢的混蛋，但如果她一开始没有提高嗓门，这次谈话可能会容易得多。

他们开始时心情还不错，但现在气氛紧张，几秒钟的沉默令人无法忍受。

他又一次叹了口气。“杰西卡，看着我。”当他们的目光相遇时，他不得不克制住伸出手去抚摸她的脸颊的欲望。“我很对不起，好吗？但我们应该搬去哪里呢？”

最后她终于开口了，她咕哝道:“一家旅馆。”看到他脸上厌恶的表情，她很快补充道:“一家不错的旅馆。那样会比现在更好，不是吗？你不需要...我们不需要强迫任何人离开。我们还可以叫客房服务......还有......”她的目的快达到了，试图让他觉得这个主意很有趣。“就只有我们两个人。”这句话让她有些畏缩，但如果再亲密一点就能让两个人重获新生，那是值得的。

这似乎引起了他的注意。“很好。收拾好你的东西，我们一小时后出发。”

她唯一需要打包的“东西”就是在去浴室洗澡之前塞进塑料袋里的多余衣服。一个小时过去了，她耐心地在门口等着，看着这对夫妇在厨房里静静地走来走去，眼睛几乎总是盯着地板。

基尔格雷夫见到了她，问道:“准备好了吗？”

她立刻摇了摇头。“你现在身上有多少现金？”

“我不知道。为什么？”他扬起眉毛，她充满期待地看着他。他翻了翻眼睛，把手伸进口袋，给她看他有什么。

光是看一眼，就有一万多英镑。她盯着他看了一会儿，但决定现在不是质问他从哪儿弄来的钱的时候，也不是质问他在这个世界上为什么需要那么多钱的时候，他可以免费得到一切。她没有对此发表评论，只是点了点头，看着公寓里四处徘徊的两位无人机。“给他们吧。”

“认真的吗？！”他没有生气，只是惊讶。

她只是点了点头。“全部给他们。”

他嘲笑着，但在强迫她跪下后，他决定顺从一点来弥补他们之间的裂缝。“好吧。”他走向Emma，拍拍她的肩膀。她似乎对他离她这么近感到非常吃惊，正当她要从他身边跑开时，他抓住了她的手腕。“这儿。拿着这些钱，想花多少就花多少吧。”

她睁大了眼睛，茫然地盯着他，因为钱对她的手来说太大了。“好...”

回到杰西卡身边，他看着她。“太好了。我们现在能走了吗？”

“没有。修好他们。”她的声音平静，但尖锐和苛刻。

“修好他们？！怎么修好他们？！”

“我不知道！是你把他们弄坏的！”尽量小心地提高嗓门，她又试了一次。“就是......把命令反转过来或者......其他什么......”

他故意大声叹气，然后转向他们。“你们两个。过来。”当他们服从的时候，他继续说，“你这一周完全正常。忘记我和杰西卡曾经在这里，忘记你曾经做过的一切，包括我们在内。”

就像其他人那样，他对他们说了这些话，他们也盯着他看了一会儿，一种茫然的目光掠过他们的眼睛。几秒钟后，他们又恢复到接到命令之前的状态，他们的姿势和举止也发生了变化。

Charlie皱起眉头。“你是谁？你在这里干什么？”Emma低头看着手里的钱，然后抬头看着门口的两个陌生人，脸上露出惊愕的表情。

“我们谁也不是。无视我们。”基尔格雷夫说，在任何事情发生之前。“我们实际上正准备离开。来吧，杰西卡。”他打开门，杰西卡紧随其后。

刚才发生的事对他来说已经变得正常了，但对杰西卡来说，这完全是一个打击。这样他就能控制身体和身体内部的物质元素。这就是证据。他现在什么事都能逃过一劫。

当她和他一起上了一辆出租车时，她不禁想知道她现在不记得什么了，因为她仅仅是告诉她忘记。

_* * * * 搬家日* * * *_

“你愿意免费给我们提供你最好的房间吗？”

“哦！我很乐意免费为您提供我们的总统套房。”这位女士微笑着递给基尔格雷夫一套钥匙卡。

在进入电梯的路上，杰西卡看了他一眼，他得意地笑道:“你让我放弃了我所有的钱，所以我不知道我该怎么付钱。”

她必须付出租车费用，但是零钱和一千英镑的房间是完全不同的。即使她的“工作”能负担得起，基尔格雷夫也不可能知道这件事。也许他说的有道理。但这并没有让他不那么烦人。

上到顶楼的路程似乎漫长得难以忍受，大部分时间他们都是沉默的。他看着她靠在后面的栏杆上，脸上流露出一丝渴望的神情。当她心情不好的时候，她是非常性感和烦人的。一个有趣的组合从未阻止过他想要告诉她把自己的衣服撕掉。

就在电梯门打开之前，她看到他呆呆地看着她，这让她翻了翻白眼，双臂交叉在胸前。“你今天已经看到我跪下来了。你还想要什么？”

他笑着把她领到这层楼上仅有的几个房间之一。“是的，但我为此道歉了。”

“道歉真的能让我少受些冒犯吗？！”

“是的，是的，应该是这样。而且，杰西卡，你知道我对你永远都不够。”当他把钥匙卡插进门锁打开门时，脸上的微笑从未消失。

对于这个房间来说，“总统”一词可能是一种保守的说法。首先，这几乎是他们刚搬来的公寓的三倍大，配备了齐全的厨房和占据了大部分主要楼层空间的客厅。在房间的中间，在座位区和墙壁大小的电视之间有一个小型喷泉，中间有小垫脚石，可以发出持续不断的流水声。后墙完全是玻璃的，从这么高的地方可以看到伦敦的壮丽景色。有一扇薄薄的玻璃推拉门把客厅和卧室隔开，卧室里有一张特大号的床，有自己的电视和沙发，还有一个不必要的大衣橱。浴室里是淋浴间，旁边有一个按摩浴缸，旁边是桑拿房。

基尔格雷夫一边环顾四周，一边咧嘴笑着。“也许我应该经常听取你的建议。”

对其他人来说，这个房间简直就是天堂。但对杰西卡来说，这只会让她想起基尔格雷夫曾经带她去过的那些房间。这让她想起了自己是多么的想念纽约。她的公寓。昏暗的灯光。伏特加和烈酒的味道。烦人的邻居。墙上的洞。一团糟。她的一团糟。她的生意，她的家。

基尔格雷夫走了，正在享受他的新空间，就像一个在操场上玩耍的孩子，但她留在门边，陷入了沉思。她失去了跑步的欲望。

不知不觉，有人敲门。“客房服务！”

杰西卡转身寻找基尔格雷夫，但他已经不见了，她继续寻找，于是她喊道，“你真的叫了客房服务？！”

“是的，是的！你能帮我拿一下吗？”

“混蛋。”她心里嘀咕着，开了门。一个身穿制服的矮个子男人立刻推着一车早餐从她身边走过。他的口音很重，杰西卡听不懂他在说什么。听起来他好像在谈论他带来的食物，但他并没有待太久。

“离开。”当他从卧室出来时，基尔格雷夫把他赶走了。

杰西卡看着他在用餐区摆好自助早餐，自助早餐的味道让她的肚子咕咕叫，她自己的身体背叛了她。但她不打算留下来。她今天有工作要做。

一只手放在门上，她问道:“我现在可以走了吗？”

“你不是囚犯，杰西卡。如果你愿意，你可以离开。”他耸了耸肩，在桌旁坐下。“但我觉得你应该留下来和我一起吃饭。”

“你觉得呢？”她眯起眼睛。“如果我选择离开，你不会强迫我留下吧？”

“你不是囚犯。”他平静地重复着。“如果你想，你可以走。”他开始给自己做一个盘子，接着说，“你看起来很饿，仅此而已。”

她饿了。但是没有。她不会上当的。就在她打开门的时候，她低声咒骂了一声，然后又把门关上了。不是因为她空着肚子，而是因为她有了新的想法。旧心理哲学里的奖惩可以试图塑造一个人的行为。

老实说，这对他可能有用。每当他做错事时，，她都会试图惩罚他。一些琐碎的事情，比如沉默的对待。如果他做得对，她会奖励他。今天，他们搬走了。即使他仍然是一个傲慢的公鸡，他只是为了个人利益才这样做，但这仍然是正确的。这一点需要得到承认。

她深深地吸了一口气，坐在他旁边，他咧着嘴笑，给她拿了一个盘子。

“我可以自己来。”她低声说，从他手中接过盘子，开始往里面装食物。

当他开始吃他装饰过的煎蛋饼时，她伸手去拿煎饼，他开始说，“那么......杰西卡......”她的名字以一种有点诱人的方式从他的舌头上滚落下来，这只让她有点呕吐。“我很惊讶你决定留下来。”

“我也是。”她的声音里充满了怨恨和激动。

“那你为什么要这么做？”出于真正的好奇和一点傲慢，他问道。

“哦，我不知道。也许我...爱上你了。”她又狠狠地咬了一口食物，话语中充满了讽刺。

正常情况下，她的讽刺会被巧妙的评论或傻笑所转移，但随着他变得僵硬，这句话似乎对他产生了影响。“太冷酷了。即使是对你来说。”

当她看到他因此受到了严重的伤害，她叹了口气，但拒绝道歉。“放轻松，好吗？我在这里...是因为你今天做了件好事。我想承认这一点。”

“真的吗？和我一起吃早餐就意味着承认到了这一点？”

“哦，对不起！你想让我离开吗？还是你想要更多的东西？！”她反驳道。

他防御性地举起双手。“这只是一个问题！”喝完茶后，他补充道:“不过，我还能想到一些其他的事情......”他的舌头慢慢地舔着嘴唇。

她轻蔑地站了起来，离开了桌子，这使他有点惊慌。走到厨房的另一边，她翻遍了冰箱和迷你吧台，拿起一瓶口袋大小的伏特加。她迅速回来，把酒精倒进她的橙汁杯子里，毫不犹豫地喝下去，直到剩一半为止。

他默默地看着她，没有抗议，只是不以为然地看着她。“这么早？”

“不然我他妈的怎么和你一起过日子？我想做个表示，但你总是要像个居高临下的混蛋，不是吗？它就像刻在你的DNA里一样。”

“好吧，好吧。对不起。”关于这一点，他觉得很有趣。“有时候我就是控制不了自己。”

“显而易见。”她不得不克制起身离开的冲动。

“杰西卡~”他又叫了一声她的名字。“跟我聊聊吧。什么都行！”

这是一个命令，但听起来更像是他在向她发牢骚。她翻了个白眼，狠狠地咬了一口培根。“好吧。我问你几个问题怎么样？”

“我是个坦率的人。”他咧嘴一笑，他们俩都知道那是胡说八道。

“当你使用超能力的时候是什么感觉？”

“什么？”

“放松。这是个合理的问题。感觉如何？当你说出一个命令的时候，什么具体的变化？”

“嗯......”他其实从来没有真正考虑过细节。他只知道这种感觉很好......总的来说。说实话，他皱了皱眉头，“我不确定。我只是......喜欢它。”

“好吧，但你为什么喜欢它？”他耸了耸肩，她呼了一口气。“好吧。告诉我做点什么，把注意力集中在具体的变化上。”她又把那个词重读了一遍。

“让你做点什么......比如说？”他好奇地歪着头，基本上是在问她的界限。

在皱眉之前，她说。“没有痛苦的。”

“当然没有。”她也许应该在描述中更详细一些，因为他脸上露出了笑容。他现在可以这么做了。“吻我。像你想要的那样吻我。”

哇。他从来没有真正长大过，是吗？

她站了起来，把他的椅子推开桌子，眼里露出狂野的性侵犯的神情。慢慢地，好像在逗弄他，她坐在他的腿上，跨坐在他身上，这样她的她的臀部就会紧贴着他。一只手滑过他的头发，另一只手握着他的外套前襟，她的嘴唇轻轻地拂过他的嘴唇。当他试图向前倾身去找她时，她把他的头发往后拉，让他再等一会儿，让他远离她的气息。

杰西卡总是爱逗弄人。嘲弄他只是她对他施加自己那种控制的方式。让他几乎要为她乞讨。当渴望亲吻的欲望淹没了她，她就会拉近他们之间的距离，狠狠地吻了他。她的舌头伸进他的嘴里，他立刻呻吟起来，以同样的激情和动力回应。

她的手从他的头发上滑下来，托住他的脸颊，试图让他保持不动，另一只手威胁着要把他的衬衫扯下来。他的双手搂着她的腰，他能感觉到他的裤子在收紧，而她的臀部几乎没有移动，就像她想要的那样。

当她从他的唇边抽离时，他皱了一下眉头，但她迅速地把他的头向后仰，开始亲吻他的脖子，用舌头轻轻地抵住他的皮肤。他的手向下移动，他抓住她的屁股，他的臀部无法在她身下安静地坐着，她的名字从他的嘴里流露出呻吟，“杰西卡......”

但是他知道他不能再被她牵着鼻子走了，所以在他无法抗拒她之前，他低声呜咽了一声，“停下。”

当她逐渐回到现实中时，她怒不可遏。

既然她现在不能掐死他，她就想大发脾气，把他吓得屁滚尿流。

值得注意的是，她能够控制自己的脾气，并进行逻辑思考。她允许他命令她。而且，他让她停下来。这花了他足够长的时间，但是他做到了，当他可以很容易地拥有她的时候。大发脾气有什么好处？他还是那个样子，只是更加愤怒。他也可以大发雷霆，而且很可能比微笑5个小时更糟糕。

与此相反，她的反应是尽可能的冷静。她把嘴唇从他身上抽开，用力推他站起来。愤怒充斥着她的眼睛，她的肢体语言充满敌意，但她什么也没说，只是坐回去。他的呼吸还是很沉重，他把衣服整理了一下，试图把裤子里鼓起来的地方遮住，但没有成功。看到她的眼神，他忍住不笑，轻轻地咬下嘴唇，品尝着她的味道。

当她什么也不说的时候，他就放松地看着她。“我希望你能告诉我，让我经常给你下命令。”

她的声音安静得吓人。“我告诉过你不要碰我。”

“说实话，是你先碰我的。”

她咬紧牙关，把拳头放在桌子上，他能听到桌子在她的力量下生成裂缝。“停。胡扯。”

他退缩了，但是并没有退缩，因为他知道这只是她的一个空洞的威胁。“你叫我让你做点什么，我就做了！我没有叫你做什么痛苦的事，所以——”

“那很痛苦。”愤怒现在只是一种严肃的态度。

他的语气同样严肃，当他说，“那你应该说得更具体些。”他用指尖抹去脖子上的微湿，然后慢慢地舔去手上唾液的味道，当他这样做的时候，看着她死去的眼睛。

“你是有史以来最变态的人。”她咆哮着，厌恶地看着他。

“哦，得了吧，杰西卡！我只是在找乐子！没那么严重。”似乎没有什么能破坏他的好心情。

他说的有道理。这就是他。这种似乎让他如此开心的变态本性不会在一夜之间消失。为此责备他几乎毫无意义。

“你至少按我说的做了吧？！”她用手背擦了擦嘴，把剩下的酒一饮而尽。

“哦！对。”他几乎忘记了这件事的全部意义。“当我命令你的时候，我是什么感觉？嗯。”想到这里，他回忆道:“我的心跳加速了，就像肾上腺素激增一样。也许......我感到很兴奋。”

“听起来像是你描述的那种性奋。”她眯起眼睛，完全没有兴趣。

但他还是笑了。“不......我是说在你碰我之前。只是说出那句话之前。”

这实际上是一个有趣的，有用的信息。他大脑中的快乐中枢一定是在让他享受使用他的力量，可能是感到多巴胺的激增。

这使她更感兴趣，而不是更生气。“你会说你对它上瘾了吗？”

他歪着头。

“就像如果你因为某种原因一整天都保持沉默，不发号施令会让你发疯吗？就像戒毒？”

他也没有想到这一点，他问她为什么这么好奇。“使用我的力量就是日常生活。我从来没有想过没有它们的生活。我无法理解。”

这对她来说已经足够了。“日常生活，嗯？这就是你赚钱的方式吗？你为什么需要它？”

“这就是你的烦恼吗？”他的嘴唇微微一笑。“是的，我用我的力量来获得金钱，但不是以不合理的方式，当然也不是从迫切需要金钱的人那里获得，如果你想知道这个的话。”

“所以只要告诉我你是从谁那里拿的，为什么要拿，我就不再问问题了。”

“要我带你去看看吗？”

“给我看看？”

“如果你非要知道的话，我今晚就带你去。”

今晚。嗯…今晚，杰西卡本该再次拜访维克多，看看他发现了什么。但是她要说什么？“对不起，我有安排了？”不，那会让他问问题的。此外，这个小小的活动可以算作她同意的这个星期的第二项活动。

“好吧，就今晚。”她说着，又回到那张有裂缝的桌子上吃东西。

维克多只能等了。


	15. 输不起

_ **第十五章：输不起** _

(仍然)第八天：

赌博。这完全不是杰西卡所期待的。

如果他知道自己每次都会赢，那他赌博还有什么意义？！

“跟紧点。”他命令她，下意识地把手伸向她，但很快把手抽了回去。

她注意到了这一点，翻了翻白眼，毫无疑问地跟着他进了赌场。她穿着牛仔裤和皮衣，显得格格不入，而其他人似乎都穿着和基尔格雷夫一样的衣服，穿着花哨的裙子和西装。这并没有使她感到烦恼，但她并不感激她得到的轻蔑的脸色。

当他坐在一张似乎在玩21点的桌子旁时，他看起来很清楚自己在做什么。

“给我价值1000英镑的筹码。只要蓝色、绿色和黑色。”他对发牌员说，发牌员茫然地把他需要的东西递给了他。其他玩家似乎没有注意到没有现金交换。

杰西卡只是双臂交叉地站在他身后。“如果保证能赢，赌博还有什么意义？！”她在他耳边发出嘘声。

“闭嘴！”他也发出同样的嘘声，但是他的语调是开玩笑的，他向她挥挥手。比赛开始了。

她不确定这个游戏的具体细节，但她知道总的目标是让纸牌总数接近21。随着赌注下好，比赛继续进行，杰西卡等着他施展他的超能力。但他说的唯二两句话就是“拿牌”，和当他对自己的手感到满意的时候的“停牌”。牌上显示他有20，有三个人弃牌了，另三个的牌都是十几。

她是不是漏掉了什么？他赢了？没用他的能力？

基尔格雷夫咧嘴一笑，挥舞着自己赢得的筹码，一些人叹了口气离开了赌桌，而其他人则留下来参与下一场比赛，试图赢回他们的钱。在一场新游戏开始前，他在座位上转过身来对她微笑。“印象深刻吗？”

她什么也没说，瞪着他，指着自己的嘴。

“哦，是的。你现在可以说话了。”他笑了。

“我几乎没有印象。”她眯起眼睛看着他。“所以你很幸运的赢了。这样就能让我印象深刻吗？我更好奇的是，当你输了的时候，你会怎么做。”

“杰西卡，我不用超能力也可以负责任地赌博！”

“证明给我看。”

“我会的。”他解开外套扣子，得意地笑了一下，然后转过身来。

比赛进行得很快，在比赛的最后，基尔格雷夫输了，因为有人完美的掌握了一张a和一张j。

“我们走吧。”杰西卡咕哝着，安静得只有她能听见。现在是他宣布那些牌是他的，或者让那个赢了的人告诉所有人他作弊了，或者让他把那些牌塞进他的屁股里的时候了。她确信这一点。但相反，他表现得像个正常人，耸耸肩，毫无疑问地放下了他失去的东西。

她睁大眼睛盯着他。“你不打算对此做点什么吗？！”

“关于什么？我输了的事实？”他转向她，微笑着。“杰西卡，你在侮辱我。输钱不也是赌博的一部分吗？”

“对你来说不是！”

“我告诉过你。我不是不讲道理。我用我的超能力得到了一笔1000英镑小钱，然后——”

“一笔小钱？！1000英镑可不算少。”她反驳道。

“看看我是从谁那里得到的。”他的反应同样迅速。“这家赌场可能一天能赚十万美元，他们不会错过这笔小钱的，所以我在伤害谁呢？”

“仅仅因为你是从一家富有的公司那里得到它，并不意味着这就不违法了。”

“是的。但是，相比我过去的所作所为，难道你不喜欢这样吗？”

他说的有道理。她不打算承认。“然后呢，你到底要用钱干什么？你以前不需要它，为什么现在需要？”

“赌博消磨时间。而且，你想让我付钱，对吧？”

“你告诉我，你在这里是为了支付你昂贵的生活方式，就因为我让你这么做？”

“完全正确。我想成为对社会有贡献的一员。”

“那么输钱不会烦恼到你？！”

“一般不会。”他的声音流畅而放松。

不。杰西卡不相信。这也太好了。这太深思熟虑了，也太天真了。他的对立面。“所以你指望我相信，你从一家10亿美元的公司骗取了一点点钱，然后你就可以不用自己的能力去赌博，试图赚钱来支付你拥有和做的一切，包括酒店、西装和美食，因为我告诉你要做一个更好的公民！这就是你要告诉我的？！”

“现在你明白了。”他开玩笑，她皱眉头。“我只想让你开心。”

“当你派了很多人来杀我的时候，你希望我高兴吗？”

他只是得意地笑，不让它破坏他的心情。“说句公道话，你也想杀了我。”当她盯着他，他补充说，“不要这样，杰西。”

“别这么叫我。”她的声音平静而严肃。

“好吧，你不希望我叫你杰西，对吧？”

她选择不回答，只是咬紧牙关。

第三局，他又赢了，赢回了他的奖品，但是现在他感到无聊了，准备转别的玩法去。

当杰西卡看到他在收拾东西时，她阻止了他。“等等。给我一些筹码。我想玩。”

他脸上慢慢露出狡猾的笑容。“你确定你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“肯定。”看了几个回合后，她显得非常自信。

“如果你坚持的话。”当她坐在离他几个座位的地方时，他优雅地把足够的筹码塞给她，让她下最小的赌注。当她似乎安顿下来后，他问道:“我们要不要把这事弄得更有趣些？”

显然，对他们两人来说，这不是钱的问题。这是一场权力斗争。杰西卡想羞辱他。打破这个假象，迫使他露出真面目。

“你有什么提议？”她反问道。

“如果你输了，你应该”——他补充说“应该”使它不再是一个命令——“不得不打破你自己的要求，心甘情愿地吻我，至少每天一次。”

她又眯起眼睛。“你是怎么一回事总是触碰我？！”

“首先，你会抚摸我。你可以同意也可以不同意。”他自鸣得意地说。

“好吧。如果我输了，我会做的。”是的。她就是那么自信。“但如果我赢了，你必须废除第六条规则。不再每三小时报到一次。句号。”

这一次，他的眼睛眯了起来。“为什么？你在做什么我应该知道的事情吗？”

“你可以同意也可以不同意。”她模仿着。“当然，除非你害怕了？”

他的表情又恢复了玩味。“成交。”

一旦牌被揭开，杰西卡确信她手里的20可以赢过他。幸运的是，她做到了。他已经输了两次，所以他的牌全输了。不幸的是，他们都输了，因为他们之间的陌生人有三张牌合起来21。

他们两个都皱着眉头，因为他们失去了他们的筹码，杰西卡走回基尔格雷夫抱怨。“这令人失望。”

“也许对你来说是的。”他皱起的眉头慢慢变成了得意洋洋的微笑。

“什么？”

“你答应过如果你输了，你会照我说的做，而你确实输了。你从来没有说过如果你输给我。”

“胡说！你知道我的意思！”

“你的意思和你说的是两码事。”

她的下巴垂了下来。该死，他真的比她聪明吗？！“好吧......”通常她反应很快，但是今天她没什么好说的。

“我从来没有命令你这么做，但我们确实达成了协议。除非你是个输不起的人？”他抬起眉毛看着她，咧嘴笑着。

“我不是个他妈输不起的人。”她厉声说道，然后发出一声叹息。

如果她拒绝，他还会让她这么做吗？他无休止地需要抚摸......无休止地。自从她告诉他不要碰她以后，情况似乎变得更糟了。先是早餐，现在又是这个？它会继续走下坡路吗？看在上帝的份上，从她提出要求到现在才过了五天，他似乎已经绝望了。他就不能让她拥有这么一件东西吗！这个该死的东西！？如果一个吻是她能逃脱这个的最好的惩罚，他还不如强迫她这么做，因为似乎没有其他选择。

“不管了。我会做这个，好吗？但我来决定什么时候，而你的禁止触摸规则仍然存在。这是唯一也是最后一个例外。今天你就别想再搞到另一个了。”

“这很公平。”自大的神情从未离开过他的脸。“来吧。”他收集了他的筹码(带走的比开始时多)，然后他们继续。

接下来是扑克，他输掉了第一局，但这次有点不同。

赢得比赛的女选手哼了一声。“啊哈！你们这些下流的混蛋以为我是女人就不会玩扑克！去你的，祝你今天过得糟透了！”她露出牙齿，带着讽刺的微笑，用贪婪的眼睛在筹码上画画，然后站起来走开。

即使是站在基尔格雷夫身后，杰西卡也能看到他肢体语言的变化，几乎能感觉到他身上散发出的紧张气氛。

“坐下。”他叫了起来，她困惑地服从了。

杰西卡咬了咬舌头，什么也没说，不知道接下来会发生什么。如果事情像她预料的那样糟糕，她就必须准备好介入。

现在基尔格雷夫向桌子上的其他人发表演说。“你们所有人都看到她作弊，你们迫切希望她被保安赶出去。”

突然，桌子上的每个人都大喊大叫着要求保安，向任何能看见的人挥手。当保安人员来到现场看到这场骚乱时，半个楼层的人都在盯着看。玩家在桌子上疯狂地解释说，她是一个不好的作弊者，她被迅速从座位上抬起来，护送出了大楼。

基尔格雷夫看完后，转过身来迎接杰西卡的怒视。

“你说这是负责任的赌博？！”她责骂着，想知道自己是否可以介入并真正阻止他。

“我说，失败通常不会困扰我。你不能站在这里告诉我她不是自讨苦吃！”这种情况似乎使他很高兴，但她仍然板着脸。“哦拜托。我本可以对她做出更可怕的事，你知道的。”

更像是如果杰西卡不在他身边的话，他会对她做出更可怕的事。

_* * * * 输不起的人* * * *_

晚上剩下的时间里包含了很多酒，尤其是杰西卡。他赌博更多(公平地说，这样杰西卡就不会发脾气)，吃晚饭时，她责备他不能因为别人是混蛋就把他赶出去。她不确定这些话是否打动了他，但至少看起来他听见了她话。

事情在那之后变得轻松了一点，尤其是有了赌场提供的免费饮料。他们还进行了一些更友好的赌博。杰西卡试图取消之前她输掉的赌注，但是基尔格雷夫拒绝同意任何这样的赌注，因为他是个顽固的混蛋。幸运的是，当他们一起玩轮盘赌的时候，她确实赢了一个，并且正式取消了规则6。不再每天报到。尽管每天都要亲吻他，但这让她的心情变得明亮起来，因为这意味着她的工作不会受到干扰，她不必每三个小时就放下手头的工作。他还赢得了另一场比赛，并将他们的“活动”从每周两次增加到每周三次。

他们俩都得到了一点他们想要的东西。

当他们一起走出赌场时，基尔格雷夫身上只有7000多英镑。事实是，这件事一直困扰着杰西卡。他偷了第一个一千块，然后从另一个游戏中得到他的钱，赢家被踢出局。仅仅因为它不像在街上抢劫一个中产阶级陌生人，或者直接从商店里拿东西那么邪恶，它仍然是偷窃，仍然是错误的。而“我想为我自己的东西买单，让你开心”这样的说法听起来像是胡说八道。好像他在玩弄她一样。

但是...慢慢来。她不得不提醒自己。她现在所能承受的也不过如此。如果他有什么阴谋，她最终会发现的。

当他们沿着黑暗的街道走去，寻找一辆出租的时候，他们之间平静了许多。不管怎样，事情暂时平静了下来。

当他们走过的时候，有人在小巷的阴影里吹口哨。“哦，亲爱的，这些牛仔裤还能再紧一点吗？我倒想看看要多长时间才能把它们脱下来。”影子又吹了一声口哨，然后自己窃笑起来。

不不不。操耶稣的别。请继续走。杰西卡在脑子里哀求着。但是基尔格雷夫停下了脚步。

这是一种不同类型的黑暗。不是那种会有人因为赢了一场扑克游戏而小笑的人。这远远超出了那个。这对他来说是私人恩怨。杰西卡只有在有人在他面前调戏她，或者有人在他们在一起的时候侮辱她的时候，才看到他这么生气。这是一片寂静的黑暗。黑暗在他的眼里死亡，而他的血管在迅速地跳动。

“基尔格雷夫......别管它。”杰西卡立即呜咽起来，轻轻地拉了拉他的外套，祈祷他能继续走下去。

但他没有让步。相反，他慢慢地转过身来，向那个男人低着头。他完全醉了，靠在一堵砖墙上，几乎站不起来，他从一个装在棕色纸袋里的瓶子里拿了一杯饮料。当他看到基尔格雷夫盯着他的时候，他微笑了一下，耸了耸肩。

基尔格雷夫向他走近了几步，当他说话时，他的声音里没有一丝恶意或愤怒。听起来好像他是个家长，正在轻声地对一个孩子说话。他很平静。非常平静，这让杰西卡更加恐慌。

“你对她说了什么？把你说的话一字不差地重复一遍。”

醉汉重复着这些话，但他的声音现在充满了怀疑。

“嗯…”现在他是一个兽医，微笑着看着这只即将被他杀死的不知情的狗，一直都知道这是命运。

在他开口之前，杰西卡再次尝试去救这个陌生人。“拜托，基尔格雷夫。这没关系的。老实说。我们走吧......”这一次，她打破了自己的要求，伸手抓住他的手，试图进一步说服他。

他握着她的手，但仍然不肯离开。现在转向她，他说。“对我们说实话吧，杰西卡。当男人那样叫你的时候，你是什么感觉？”

她用力咽了口唾沫，喃喃自语，“呃......我是说，有点糟糕。但也真的很生气。烦躁不安...”操。

“你听到了吗？”基尔格雷夫继续对那个人说。“你让杰西卡感觉有点糟糕。你让我的女人觉得有点糟糕。”他的声音提高了一秒钟，但很快又回到了家长的口吻。“那么告诉我。如果你和你爱的女人在一起，有人这样对她说，你想对那个人做什么？”

“我...我想揍他们一顿。伤害他们。”他结结巴巴地说着，眼睛睁得大大的。

“有意思。你会想要伤害他们。你认为我应该伤害你吗？”

醉汉结结巴巴地说了几句听不清的话，紧紧地抓住酒瓶。

基尔格雷夫继续说着，用大拇指轻轻地滑过杰西卡的指关节。“这就是我要你做的。-”

“求你了。别。没关系的......真的。”当她几乎要乞求的时候，她能感觉到她的胃在收紧。“我们走吧......”她的声音和他一样平静，但充满了恐慌。

但他摇了摇头。他不会让这种冒犯行为逍遥法外的。“当你这样做的时候，你不会发出任何声音。接下来会发生的是，你要咬掉你所有的手指。一个接一个，当然是慢慢地。把注意力集中在你的痛苦上，以及你为什么会处于这种状态。咬掉每根手指后，你要把它嚼碎，然后咽下去。当你吃完你所有的手指，打破你手中的瓶子，用瓶子割开你的手腕。垂直的。我要你没有生存的机会。我觉得看着你试着不用手指来做会很有趣。”

这名男子咬穿了他的右小指，发出了缓慢的咔嚓声和嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他低头看着自己的四根手指，眼里涌出了泪水，但他没有发出呼吸音。唯一的声音是他的牙齿撞击骨头发出的沙砾声。

看到这一幕，杰西卡的心脏狂跳不止，触发了她和他在一起时的可怕的创伤后应激障碍。记得当他强迫她看着人们因为他们的过错而自杀，并提醒她，她永远是他的。

但是现在不是她失去自由意志的时候。也不是对他大喊大叫的时候。在这种情况下，大喊大叫什么时候起作用了？她需要一种不同的方法。另一种不同的方法。她会不断尝试，直到找到有效的方法。如果她要救这个醉醺醺的混蛋的话，她必须挖得更深一点。她不会袖手旁观，让这个男人成为另一个受害者，就像过去她不得不袖手旁观一样。今天将会有所不同。

她站在他们中间，站在基尔格雷夫前面，尽量不去听身后骨头断裂的声音。“看着我。”他的下巴咬得紧紧的，但他的目光却越过了她。“看着我。”她说得更严厉了，但声音却很温柔。这一次，他的眼睛慢慢地转向她的眼睛，他的瞳孔变得空洞。“你伤害了我。”

这引起了他的注意，他把头偏向一边。

于是她重新说道。“你对他的所作所为伤害了我。”

他的声音失去了怪异的语调，恢复了正常。“杰西卡，别这样...”

“关于我？但这是关于我的，是不是基尔格雷夫？我现在是你的了。我明白了！我们已经证实了这一点！”她的声音从来没有高过耳语，她把手从他的手上滑开。“我在这儿。你惩罚他是因为他不尊重我，对吗？因为他伤害了我。但你对他的所作所为，比他说的任何话都更伤害了我。”他的眼神有一点清晰，但是她需要更多的突破。“听着。我现在明白了，你没有认识到人类生命的价值。我明白了！也许你说得对，这并不完全是你的错。但我明白它们的价值。我现在告诉你，这是不对的。混蛋就是混蛋。但是没有人应该得到这样的待遇。

“看着你一次又一次地这样对待别人......这让我头脑发昏，基尔格雷夫。我...我觉得我快疯了。你留下的这些鲜血和死亡，对我的影响超是你无法理解的。”

她必须强迫自己去做接下来要做的事，因为它不会自然而然地发生。为了表达她的诚意，她不得不故意这样做。于是她想到了瑞瓦、霍普、鲁本，还有她所看到的每一个人，在她和他在一起的时候都倒下了。她全神贯注于这一切的痛苦。自从遇见他以来，这是她第一次让自己为失去的人感到悲伤，拒绝抑制流下脸颊的泪水。她没有擦干眼泪，眼睛紧盯着他的眼睛。她不是专门为这个男人哭泣，而是为他所有的受害者哭泣。过去、现在和未来。

她说话时声音颤抖。“告诉他停下来......你说你希望我快乐。所以，如果你像你说的那样关心我，你就要告诉他别再这样了。”

它起作用了。该死的，它起作用了。他开始明白了，至少看起来是这样。他的表情变成了一种痛苦和对她的关心。

为了把它带回家，她慢慢地走近他，用双臂搂住他，温柔地拥抱他，让自己在他的胸膛里哭泣。“求你了。”她最后一次抽泣。

基尔格雷夫感受到她的拥抱时，简直惊呆了。看到杰西卡哭一次是奇怪的，但是两次几乎是不可思议的。这是真的吗？她是不是只是想玩弄他的感情？不管是什么，他还是用双臂搂着她，吸入她的气味。嗯，当她想要的时候，她是难以置信的珍贵。

“没关系。”他把下巴搁在她的头上，低声对她说。最后，他命令那个人。“停下来。”

他的小拇指和无名指已经被吞下，他吐出中指，惊恐地低头看着自己的手。

“忘了这次相遇。带你自己去医院吧。”

这个男人看了陌生人一眼，然后冲向最近的医院，一路痛苦地在街上大喊大叫。

杰西卡勉强挤出一个自己一直隐藏着的微笑。两年前，那个人无疑已经死了。甚至是两周前。牌桌上的女人也一样。很难说这究竟只是她的一场表秀，还是他真的在改变。但是进步就是进步，如果她不得不一次只拯救一个生命，那就这样吧。

他一直把她抱在怀里，亲吻她的头顶，然后说:“来吧，杰西卡。我们回家吧。”当他们继续走的时候，他搂着她的腰。


	16. 感染

_ **第十六章：感染** _

第九天：

杰西卡从朦胧中醒来。也许是宿醉的缘故，或者只是昨天发生的事情对她来说压力太大，以至于她一大早就无法理解。

当她回想起一切时，她对自己发誓。不要太大声，因为她坐的沙发离基尔格雷夫睡的床只有几英尺远。在那次和醉汉的小争吵之后，他一直搂着她坐出租车，然后走进酒店，给她盖上毯子。也许他是在保护她，好像把她关在身边会修复她受损的情感，而不是做相反的事情。或者他只是想占有她。她只希望她在他面前的情绪崩溃不会让他允许他在任何时候想再碰她。她要继续妥协和忍受痛苦才能从他手中拯救其他人吗？

这个问题在她脑子里挥之不去。如果她假装爱他，他周围的世界会变得更好吗？如果她牺牲了自己的自由，她还能控制他做得更多吗？当她和他一起住在她的老房子里时，她也不得不问自己同样的问题，只是现在更加极端了。她回答错了同一个问题。因为上次，她犯了一个错误，试图打败他。这次会有什么不同吗？

大约过了一个小时，他手机上的闹钟才响起，把他叫醒，但是她再也睡不着了。相反，她拿起放在沙发旁地板上的手机。操。她有8个未接来电和15条留言。全部都来自维克多。

{你在哪里？} - 7:01pm，{你来吗？} - 7:03pm，{珠儿？} - 7:21pm，{你说你7点到？} - 7:48pm，{你在吗？} - 8:11pm。

以此类推，一直到十点钟。他只留了一条语音信息，上面说:“喂？是珠-珠儿吗？你-你有告诉我你今天要来-来吗？喂？”然后就什么都没有了。他听起来比平时更紧张。

她低声的吼叫因为自己忘了提醒维克多她不会来了。她悄悄地走出房间，两次试图给他回电话，但两次都直接转到了语音信箱。打电话失败后，她迅速发了一条短信，希望他能尽快收到。{维克多，我很抱歉昨天没空。你今天早上会在家见我吗，还是你有工作？ - J } – 7:18am.

她渴望离开这该死的旅馆，但是她不打算坐在那里等他醒来。或者，她来执行她每天早上的例行公事，这样她就可以在她被朗读完后立即离开。

当基尔格雷夫从闹钟中醒来时，他惊讶地看到杰西卡的目光，看到她精神抖擞，衣着整齐地坐在沙发上。

“早上好。”他说，脸上带着好奇的表情，用手指拨弄着凌乱的头发。

“是的......嗨。”她尴尬地回答，在座位上坐立不安。

“今天很匆忙吗？”他注意到她神经紧张的样子，便坐了起来，想看得更清楚些。

“事实上，是的。”她脱口而出，他扬起了眉毛。她纠正自己，叹了口气，“我的意思是......我真的需要一些新鲜空气。所以......我们能把这事做完吗？”

他默默地看了她一会儿，就像她昨天晚上看她一样。带着同情和关心，好像她是某种受伤的动物。她讨厌这样。这使她感到比实际上更加无助，使她更加局促不安，好像是为了避开他怜悯的眼睛。

终于，他简洁而温和地回答她:“当然。”他从床头柜上一把抓起那张单子，开始读起来。

值得庆幸的是，他当然跳过了规则6，所以他们降到了十二。

当他说完，杰西卡只是点点头，站起来。“我马上就要走了。”

他看着她走出房间，没有回答。

从房间外，她匆匆抓起一份早餐，准备冲出门去。

“该死的。”她低声咕哝着，转身看见基尔格雷夫正要进浴室。她下定决心，在他关上门之前叫住了他。“等等！”

他停下来看着她，她做了几个深呼吸，走向他。“怎么了？”在她一言不发后，他耐心地问。

他来不及反应，她抓住他的手腕，把他拉近，把嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上。他已经做了他答应做的事，她也这样做才公平。如果她不得不吻他，与其让这件事整天萦绕在她的脑海里，不如快点结束。

她只是微微张开嘴唇，却用力而迅速地吻了他一下。几秒钟后，当她听到他呻吟时，她迅速后退把他推开。他的背撞到了身后的墙上，但还不至于伤到他。

他试图理解这个行为，他眨了两下眼睛，呼吸急促地盯着她。

“我他妈不是个输不起的人。”她又说了一遍，然后转身离开了旅馆。

_* * * *感染* * * *_

杰西卡的离开让他想要更多。想要更多更多。于是，他很自然地去了露比的公寓舒缓他自己。

这只是他第三次去看她，仅仅是因为他对她的感情混乱复杂。那不是爱，而更像是火。一部分的他觉得自己有点背叛了杰西卡，但他试图不去想这件事。如果他们没有正式约会，他就不可能出轨。

然而不可否认的是，他喜欢露比，但他想不出一个具体的原因。是因为她请求做他的妻子吗？因为她无情残忍和无所畏惧？因为她很容易相处，而且几乎可以说是一种治愈？或者仅仅是因为她床上功夫很好？没有明确的答案。

不用说，上次他出现在她家门口时，她非常高兴，今天也不例外。他还没进屋，她就把他的衣服撕下来了。

当他们结束的时候，他们的衣服散落在公寓的各个角落，露比躺在他旁边，轻轻地呜咽着，他的嘴唇紧贴着她的锁骨。

“你在分散我的注意力。”她喘着气，咬着下唇。

“在我看来，这并不难做到。”他咧着嘴笑着反击，用指尖抚摸着她的脊背。

她呜咽着，撅着嘴把他的头推开。“但我想谈谈这个！”

“我已经把发生的一切都告诉你了。还有什么好谈的呢？”他微微笑，坐了起来，靠在胳膊肘上，把头放在手上。

她模仿他说:“我是说。那个女人因为她赢了而当着的面嘲笑你们，而你所做的一切就是让她被保安赶出去？就这样？”

“那你会怎么做呢？”他扬起眉毛。

“我不会做任何事，因为我不是那个拥有该死的超能力的人！但如果我真的拥有那种力量，我会对那个婊子做出更可怕的事情。”她的眼睛里也有同样的黑暗。

“是的，好吧。我想过。但是杰西卡就站在那里。”

露比呻吟着滚回床上。“是的，我知道那一点。我想说的是，听起来你的这个‘杰西卡'让你变得软弱......”

“软弱？！”他嘲笑她。

“是的，软弱！想想看，基尔格雷夫。想想你所拥有的力量。这简直太神奇了！它很华丽，而且邪恶，而且......简直就是性感！而你却告诉我，你就这样让别人不尊重你？！人们应该在你面前跪下！鞠躬求饶！杰西卡在不在不重要......”

她说的话对他来说确实有道理。

“人们需要知道你不好惹。见过，如果你愿意，你可以统治世界！”

“我不是想统治世界，露比。”他叹了口气，仰面躺下。

“这不是重点。”她又轻轻地靠近他，不想惹他生气。“我知道你很喜欢杰西卡，但是...”

“是爱。”他厉声纠正，但还是把她搂在怀里。

“是啊，当然了。爱。”她的语气中有一丝苦涩。“但我认为你不应该让她试图改变或操纵你。我不想让她影响你的情绪。我喜欢你现在的样子。”她的嘴唇滑到他的嘴唇上，他欣然地回吻了她。

“她不会改变我的。”在她抽离之后，他安慰她，但他对自己头脑中的陈述提出了质疑。

“很好。”慢慢说出声，她对他笑了笑，然后把头靠在他的胸前。他们之间有一种满足、平静的沉默，直到她说:“我们出去一起去做点什么吧。”

“什么事，比如......？”

“我不知道。我喜欢看你使用你的超能力。这是一件美丽的事情。那么...我们去别的地方吧。做点什么吧。控制一些人。散发一些破坏的臭味。”她虽然咯咯地笑着说，但她只是开了半个玩笑。

他咧嘴一笑，耸了耸肩。“好吧。起来。今天为我穿件裙子。”

仅仅是听到他的命令就让她不寒而栗，她倒吸了一口气，更用力地咬着嘴唇。

好像她很享受似的。

当她从床上滑下来，开始翻找她的衣橱时，她说:“你的愿望就是我的命令。”

他们都笑了。

_* * * *感染* * * *_

杰西卡没有得到任何回应，她先去了医院。工作人员解释说，麦肯兹护士今天没有来上班，也没有打来过电话。

她敲了维克多的前门之后，屋里一片寂静，她发现门锁着，心里很不舒服。

“维克多？你在吗？你还好吗？”

从他的状况来看，他看起来确实不太好。

他像以前一样踱步，眼镜半掩在一叠文件下面，头发乱糟糟的，看起来昨晚几乎没怎么睡觉。他踱步时眼睛紧闭着，一遍遍地自言自语，完全没有意识到杰西卡的存在。

当他差点被地板上的书绊倒时，杰西卡跑过去抓住他。“天哪，维克多。”

她的接触比他差点跌倒的事实更让他吃惊。睁开眼睛，他茫然地看着她，似乎还没有意识到她是谁。“珠-珠儿！”他突然叫了起来，然后他说话的速度超过了她能理解的速度。

当他滔滔不绝地谈论病毒、检测、笔记、血液、细胞和时间的时候，她只能偶尔听到几个字，但她完全听不懂他在说什么。

她轻轻地抓住他的胳膊，“维克多，维克多，求你了。慢慢来。我听不懂你说什么。”

他停下来喘口气，对她皱着眉头，使劲眨了几下眼睛。

她觉得这样会有帮助，就放开他，从桌子上乱七八糟的东西中拿出他的眼镜。“这儿。戴上这个。”

当他这样做的时候，他放松了下来，他的眼睛适应了她的眼神。“珠-珠儿。”他又说了一遍，但这次他并没有惊慌失措。

“是的，我在这里。”她勉强笑了笑。

”你-你没来...昨-昨”

“昨天。”她替他做完。“我知道，我知道。我被…其他事情缠住了。我真的很抱歉。我没有让你太担心，是吗？”

他心不在焉地摇摇头，尽管很明显她已经这样做了。“不不-不。我-我只是......”他停顿了一下，环顾四周，好像忘了自己在想什么。

他沉默了一会儿，她问，“你之前说了什么？关于病毒的？你有什么发现了吗？”

“哦！”他又恢复了先前的思绪，转身回到办公桌前，想起了他要说的话。“它-它不见了，我找-找到了它，但它现-现在不见了”

“发现什么了？什么消失了？”杰西卡很艰难的跟上他的节奏。

“病毒-毒！它是…但-但是我-我-我…”

看到他在使劲，她又阻止了他。“慢点来，好吗？从头开始......我离开后你做了什么？”

他点了点头，拖着脚步走到房间另一边的一张桌子旁，桌上有一台电脑、一台看起来像高科技的显微镜，还有杰西卡认不出来的其他工具。“”我-我测试了一切。你-你的...真是不可思-思议。它在-在你的血液里，还-还有你的皮肤-肤上微量的痕-痕迹。我-我从没见过这-这样的东西。通过某-某种方式，它渗-渗透进你-你的皮肤，然-然后进入你的血-血液。”他在一张椅子上坐了下来，上面放着一些文件，然后把信息输入到电脑里。他没有回头看她，而是示意她过来看看。

他加载了一个复杂的系统，然后在屏幕上为她打开一张图片。“你看-看。”他指着一个独立的斑点。她能认出那是一张放大的她皮肤样本的照片，她跟着他的手指看她应该看什么，他继续解释。“看-看，这是你的表-表面皮肤。你-你能看到它吗？它-它几乎不在那里，那只剩-剩下一点代谢物-物。”不管它什么，它是如此之小，以至于她可以发誓那只是他电脑上的一个小斑点。

她眯着眼睛问道:“你是怎么搞到这些照片的？”

“我-我的显-显微镜上有个镜-镜头”他说得好像这是常识似的，她皱起了眉头。“肉-肉眼是不-不可能看不到它-它的。”退出这张照片，他拉起另外两张照片并排展示。“但-但是看这-这里。这-这些是-是你的红细-细胞。”

杰西卡惊到下巴掉下来。天啊(Holy shit)。她简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。右图中央的血细胞有一个变形的紫色斑点附着在它的一侧。这个斑点几乎和细胞一样大，看起来像是一种动物在攻击它的猎物。

紫色。病毒居然是紫色的？！“这他妈的是什么。”她吃惊地说。一想到那东西现在就在她体内，她就感到恶心。“我想我要吐了......”

维克多只是指着最后一张照片，就像没听见她的话。这是一个她血液稍微缩小的版本，但是在红色的中间，不时地有一个紫色的小斑点。我发现每200个细胞中就有一个细胞感染了病毒。我从来没见过这样的东西。”

在几次深呼吸和一次艰难的吞咽之后，她问，“好吧，那么你能做些什么来帮助我呢？”

“我-我不知道。”他的话简明扼要。

“什么？！”

听到她声音中的疯狂，他摇了摇头。“就-就是...看...这-这是你的血-血液在离-离开你一小时后。”他在电脑上四处点击，调出了另一张她的细胞图像，上面有病毒。“我-我整-整个晚和整一天-天都在记录它-它们，看看它们是-是否会变化，或-或者乘倍增长。”双击，一个延时视频开始播放，几个小时在几秒钟内过去。病毒和细胞在大部分时间里互相移动，但在最后几秒钟，紫色斑点慢慢缩小，直到完全消失。

“还-还没到你离开这-这里的二十个小时-时，它-它好像已-已经消失了。”

他听起来很困惑，但她叹了口气。“妈的。我应该提醒你的。病毒......每24小时就会消退......”

他皱着眉头。“那-那为什么...”

“我......我每天都接触到它。所以在旧病毒死亡之前，新的病毒进入我的血液。我需要找到一种方法来免疫它。”

他的忧虑神色更糟了。“病-病毒是-是从哪-那里来-来的？”

现在她也皱起了眉头。“我不能告诉你......这很复杂。”

看起来他明白了，因为他点了点头，但是他的担心并没有消失。“好-好吧…我-我不能在病-病毒持续消-消失的状况下做-做测试。”

“好吧......那我该怎么办？”

他立即解释说，如果他要成功的进行实验，他需要一个活的实验对象。因此，杰西卡必须每天来献血(或者在他没有工作的日子里)，直到他想出如何保存病毒，或者以某种方式分离出病毒。

他取了另一份样品后，他们同意明天再见面。

* * * *感染* * * *

“我应该经常和你一起去购物。”露比咯咯笑，当她和基尔格雷夫走出一个商店与“免费”的衣服一起。“我从没想过我会如此欣赏服装。”

“是的，我必须改变一下你的时尚感。”他用她的手臂勾住他的手臂，咧嘴笑了。

“喂！”她假装受伤了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩，大笑起来，好像假装受伤太累了。“说实话，你在这一点上并没有错。不过话说回来，我从来没有一个有权势的男人能给我带来好东西……”她有点咕噜咕噜地说。

“现在你有了。”他毫不迟疑地说，低头看她，看她红着的脸。

“你会宠坏我的，基尔格雷夫。”她的声音很平静，好像这是一件坏事，但她无法阻止自己灿烂的微笑。

“你大可放心。”

为了不让自己咬着嘴唇，她边走边问。“现在去哪儿，队长？”

他嘲笑这个自发的绰号。“我也想问你同样的问题。”

“嗯…我不知道。”她想了下大声的回答，她问道，“你的权力有限制一次能控制的多少人吗？”

“没有。但它确实有一个距离限制。为什么这么问？”

她耸了耸肩，接着说，“就像......如果你站在特拉法加广场的一座雕像前，尽可能大声地喊，每个人都会照你说的做吗？”

“如果他们能听到我说话，是的。”

“嗯…”她又咯咯地笑了。“你可以在10秒钟内组织一场快闪活动。”

“一场快闪？”他转动眼珠子，但还是笑了。

“是啊！你不觉得那样很有趣吗？！我是说，我们可以做任何我们想做的事情！为什么不做呢？”

她说的也许有道理。只要能打发时间就行。“如果你真的想，为什么不呢？”

当他们转到街上叫出租车的时候，或者只是坐别人的车的时候，他们会对彼此咧嘴一笑。

在他随意征用一辆车之前，露比变得僵硬了。“叫他住手。”她指着一个正沿着人行道向他们走来的陌生人说。

老人似乎在关心自己的事情，但是基尔格雷夫说:“停下。”在他经过之前，把他冻起来。现在他问露比，“出什么事了吗？”

“你能叫他跟着我们吗？”

基尔格雷夫歪着头，但还是说了:“跟我们走吧。”

露比领着他们俩沿着街道走了一小段路，然后拐进了最近的小巷，远离了公众的视线。那人慢吞吞地跟在他们后面，直到他们停下来，他们三人互相看着对方。

“你叫什么名字？”露比问，她的声音异常严肃。

“回答她。”

在基尔格雷夫的轻推下，他说:“Nathan… Nathan Layfield。”

“哦。”她现在皱起了眉头。

“你认识他？”基尔格雷夫问道，上下扫视着那个人。

“我以为我认识。他看起来像我过去的某个人，但他不是。哎呀。”当她耸耸肩的时候，她微笑着，恢复了正常的、轻松的、愉快的自我。

他没有问她想起了谁，只是理解地点点头。以后还有时间去挖掘她的过去。“好吧。”

当他转身要离开时，露比拦住了他，把她的购物袋放在了地上。“等等，等等。你说过你可以让人做任何事，是吗？甚至是那些对身体有挑战性的东西？”

“身体上的挑战？是的，露比，我们已经确定了这一点。”他耐心地说，不知道她这么说是为了什么。

“比如~如果你让他扭断自己的脖子，他会这么做吗？”

“我相信他会的。”

“告诉他这么做。”

Nathan的眼睛睁得大大的，但是他一动不动，沉默不语，在两个握着他生命的陌生人之间来回地看着。

“你要我叫他自杀？！”

露比点头，眼睛里充满了兴奋和惊奇。“我一整天都在看你告诉别人去做一些事情，但从来没有这么极端过！你告诉过我，你以前是如何把人送上了绝路的，我想亲眼看看。”

在基尔格雷夫的一生中，他第一次犹豫了。“但是......为什么？他没有做错任何事。”他的目光转移到那个无辜的人身上，他看起来非常害怕和恐慌。

“哦，我不知道。我只是不喜欢看他的脸。”她半开玩笑地说，然后爆发出一阵咯咯的笑声。“说真的，基尔格雷夫！除了我们自己的自娱自乐，我们还需要理由吗！他已经在这里了，没有人在看，所以~”她朝他点点头，握住基尔格雷夫的手，完全准备好看着这个男人死去。

他需要理由吗？杰西卡•琼斯就像是他脑袋里的一种病，他似乎无法摆脱。一整天，他都在和露比一起做一些小事，比如得到免费的美食和衣服，让人们不假思索地羞辱自己。但这次感觉不一样。杰西卡昨天晚上说的话影响了他的判断。

“我现在明白了，你没有认识到人类生命的价值。我明白了！也许你说得对，这并不完全是你的错。但我明白它们的价值。我现在告诉你，这是不对的。”

这是不对的。这个人唯一的过错就是他看起来像别人。如果他做了什么让他们恼火或不尊重的事情，情况可能会有所不同，但他没有。

他身体里的每一根骨头都在告诉他，可以，但他脑子里想的都是杰西卡，对他说不。但是他低头看着露比，露比的目光与他的目光相遇。那双美丽的、充满期待的、冷嘲热讽的、渴求的眼神，不知怎的，同时似乎被欲望冲昏了头脑。她野性十足，漂亮得令人难以置信，尤其是穿着那条裙子，她似乎比任何人都更了解他。

这是一场关于他灵魂的战斗。但是没有多想，他紧握着露比的手，让话从他的嘴里说出来。“扭断你的脖子。”

就在内森把一只手放在头上，一只手托起下巴之前，他脸上瞬间露出了绝望的神情。他的手迅速地向相反的方向一挥，骨头发出的尖锐的断裂声在巷子里回荡。他立刻倒下了，眼睛睁得大大的。

基尔格雷夫又感觉到了。当他看着这个男人在他面前死去时，那种快速涌动的满足感和兴奋感。感觉就像权力。绝对的权力，就好像他已经忘记了那种感觉。

露比猛地吸了一口气，紧紧地抓住他的手，呆呆地看着躺在地上的尸体。“哦天啊。”

他们沉默了一会儿，直到他们转过身来，看着对方。就像一个无言的约定，他们同时抓住对方，然后把他们的嘴唇压在一起。她情不自禁地呜咽着，恳求着，融化在他的抚摸之中。

当他退后时，她上气不接下气地喘着粗气，完全臣服地、兴奋地注视着他。

基尔格雷夫慢慢地咧嘴一笑，松开了她，歪了歪头。“那么......特拉法加广场？”

她下意识地咬着嘴唇，热切地点头。

“很好。拿上你的东西，我们走。”

她迅速地拿起行李，像一只患了相思病的小狗一样，跟在他后面小跑，两人都懒得回头看他们丢下的那个死人。


	17. 不是英雄所为

_ **第十七章：不是英雄所为** _

第十二天：

对于基尔格雷夫来说，过着两种截然不同的生活多少有点累人。

和露比在一起给了他一种生活的感觉，让他兴奋。在她身边，他从不觉得无聊，而她总是知道该说什么才能让他开心。她不是想对他施加限制，而是想让他自由。杰西卡几乎完全相反。她傲慢自大，知道所有能正确的激怒他的事情。谢天谢地，她不再为这些事情发脾气，但她仍然对他很冷淡。好像他也没有感情似的！他唯一一次看到她不同的一面是在她每天亲吻他的时候。有时是早上，有时是晚上。现在已经连续三天了。她今天早上还没有做这件事，所以他只能假设她今天回来时会这样做。它是他一天中的高光时刻，他非常高兴能和她做成这笔交易。

今天，他坐在沙发上看电视，无聊地呻吟着。如果他早知道杰西卡会迟到三十分钟，他就会和露比在一起待得更久。他们在一起玩得很开心，看着她的公寓楼里发生了一场打斗。这当然是他挑起的，因为露比经常抱怨她的邻居。

{你在哪？！- K} - 8:33pm，他终于发送。

{只要告诉我餐厅在哪里，我们在那里见面。- J} - 8:35pm.

{你为什么不在这里见我？！-K} - 8:35pm.

{我很忙。- J} - 8:40pm.

{你有什么可忙的呢？！-K} - 8:41pm.

{只要给我该死的地址 - J} - 8:44pm.

他向自己咆哮，但还是把地点发给了她，她答应九点前到那里。

等她到的时候，他已经等了二十分钟了，饭菜已经端上来了。

她迅速坐下，脱下夹克，迎接他激动的目光。“怎么了？”

“你迟到了。”他尽量不对她大吼大叫。

“你要我道歉吗？这会让你感觉好些吗？”她的语气是嘲弄的。“好吧，对不起。请原谅我。”

他的血管在跳动。“你怎么迟到了？！”

“我告诉过你，我很忙！”

他们两个今天似乎都心情不好。

“忙着做什么？！”

他们都咬紧牙关，隔着桌子瞪着对方，但杰西卡没有回答。

“保守秘密，是吗？你知道，我可以让你直接告诉我。”

“是的，你可以强迫我。但是你不要坐在桌子的另一边，装出一副高高在上的样子，告诉我你也没有保守秘密。我能读懂人。而且我了解你，基尔格雷夫。所以，如果你想成为一个伪君子，那就他妈的请便。”她没有提高嗓门，她希望通过挑战他，他不会真的让她告诉他。幸运的是，他确实没有。

然而，她也不想让他整晚都心情糟糕，所以她补充道。“我没有做什么疯狂的事情，如果你想知道的话。我觉得你的规定差不多涵盖了所有这类事情。但是我想把我的空闲时间留给我自己..”

无论如何至少在那一刻，她没有撒谎说自己没有做任何疯狂的事情。这是她负责的一个案子，看起来她今晚不会有任何进展。但是就在她准备收拾好相机离开的时候，那个奸夫出现了，她不得不等着拍下她需要的照片。等她拿到手的时候，已经九点多了，她不得不跳到调查站的公寓楼去放下她的东西，然后径直来到餐厅。

现在她的回答对他来说已经足够了，所以他叹了口气，放下这件事。“下不为例。”

在他们下一次一起外出之前，这个命令会逐渐消失，但她听到他声音里的严肃，强迫自己点头，而不是翻白眼。“我不会的。”现在，她低头看着面前的一盘食物。“你为我点的菜？”

“你不是来为你自己点菜的，是吗？”

她浅浅地瞪了他一眼，但还是拿起了叉子，一天的工作让她感到有点饿了。特别是在听了维克多说的关于科学的废话之后。他是个可爱的家伙，但是他说的话她一半都听不懂。也许是因为她高中生物不及格。

她安静地吃了一会儿，给自己倒了一杯酒，然后说出了一些她一直想问的话。“你为什么喜欢这个？”

“你到底指的是什么？”他似乎不再恼怒了，但他的声音缺乏任何其他情绪。

“带我出去吃饭。一半的时间里我们只是坐在这里互相凝视。我不知道在这种情况下有什么合适的谈话话题。他们不会做一个晚餐约会手册给一个男人有一个女人作为他的……”她切断了自己的话，因为她知道她不必为了让他明白而说出来。

但他还是坚持了下来。“作为他的什么？继续，把话说完。”

这感觉像是一个陷阱，但她现在别无选择。“作为他的囚犯。”

“哈。”他嘲笑道。不是因为愤怒，更像是失望。“囚犯可以住五星级酒店吗？囚犯们能享受到令人惊叹的客房服务吗？囚犯可以随意花钱吗？囚犯是否可以在城市里到处跑，在一天的大部分时间里做他们想做的任何事情？囚犯能吗？”

“不能。”她诚实地回答，但她没有道歉。“但你想知道一些囚犯能得到而我得不到的东西吗？”他好奇地歪着头。“打电话。”

“打电话？”他转了转眼珠，摇了摇头，知道接下来会发生什么。

“让我给崔西打个电话。我只想告诉她，我活得好好的......” 想到她最后一次看见她的妹妹，站在码头上吓坏了，她感到很痛苦。

“绝对不行。”他的声音里没有丝毫的同情。

“为什么？！你可以站在那里听！我只是想和她谈谈。”

“我了解你，杰西卡。你比你想让我相信的要聪明。我不希望你们两个试图制定某种营救计划。”

她想提出这样一个事实，即是如果她不是一个该死的囚犯，她就不需要被营救，但她放手了。他对真情实感有更好的反应，所以她降低了声音。“我想她。”

仿佛他知道她的策略，他眯起眼睛。“我会考虑的。”

总比“不行”好，所以她接受了这个回答。“谢谢。”她又倒了一杯酒，继续说道，因为这是唯一能让她更好地了解他的方法。“在一个完美的世界里，这会是什么样子？”

“什么意思？”

“就像，如果一切对你来说都是完美的，此时此刻，你的生活会是什么样子？”

他毫不犹豫地说，“你就是我的了。”

“但是我已经是你的。我在这里，不是吗？”

他只是摇了摇头。

“那么，我会爱上你吗？”

这一次，他点点头，想知道这到底是怎么回事。

“好吧。假设我爱上了你。然后呢？”

他的眼中有一丝希望。“假设？”

“是的。”她试图严厉地说，不想让他产生错误的想法。

“然后我们会回到我们原来的样子，回到这一切发生之前的样子。”一想到这个，他的脸上就露出了笑容。“除了这一次，我不需要告诉你想要它。”

“哈。”她生气地说，好像那是个错误的答案。“回到原来的样子？所以...回到偷东西，免费做任何你想做的事，惩罚那些惹恼你的人？回到那个时候？！”

“你是想把话放到我嘴里吗？”

“这是你说的，不是吗？”

“不，不是的。”

“我不太明白你的意思。”她放下叉子，靠在椅子上。“那么，再假设一下，如果我爱上了你，你会还是不会，回到你犯罪的生活中去？”

“‘犯罪生活’有点夸张。从来不是这样的。”

“那好吧。你‘以前’的生活方式。”

“杰西卡，如果你爱我，我们的生活方式重要吗？那时你会在乎吗？”

“我会。”她立刻做出了反应。“如果这样做只会让你回去一直恐吓别人，那我为什么还有动机接近你？”

“我不会去恐吓别人！”

“哦，天哪，这次谈话真是让人莫名其妙。”她叹了口气，交叉着胳膊，试图理清思绪。“只要回答这个。如果我真的和你在一起，你会为了我而改变吗？你会成为一个不同的人吗，全部时间？”

“如果我真的拥有你......我会努力的。”他的目光从未离开过她。”当然是假设”他又加了一句，似乎要保持神秘感。

但杰西卡觉得他没有撒谎。如果他不能完全承诺，至少他会尝试。因此，她的心沉了下去。她让他撒谎。因为如果他是，这意味着她将有力量和意志更加努力地战斗，最终杀死他。但是现在，听到这个，她不得不考虑不止一个选择。她能假装吗？他会知道这不是真的吗？她要和他做多少次爱？多长时间？这会是她的一生吗？

“好吧。”这是她全部能说的了，她低头看着自己的盘子。

_* * * *不是英雄所为* * * *_

基尔格雷夫确保杰西卡看到他为晚餐付账，她看见了。然而，她没有对此发表评论。在他们的谈话之后，她异乎寻常地沉默，他不禁纳闷她在想什么。

他不知道是喜欢她沉默还是喜欢她说话。沉默对她来说似乎是不祥的预兆，但是当她说话的时候，她几乎都在批评他。他没有问她在想什么，而是直接护送她出门。

还没等他叫到出租车，她就打断了他。“我们能走一会儿吗？”

“当然......”

看到他奇怪的表情，她解释了一下。“我只是......新鲜空气不错。我有时喜欢散步，清醒一下头脑。”

“让你清醒什么？”

听起来他是认真的，但是当她看着他的时候，他温柔地笑了。他们都明白，他们生活在一个有点狗屎的秀里，所以她翻了翻眼睛，但也允许给自己一个小微笑。

伦敦总是很繁忙，但是晚上要安静得多，而且不知怎么的感觉更安静，即使不是这样。

他们默默地走了几个街区，杰西卡不得不承认他不是百分百的混蛋。也许是99%，但至少他能尊重一些事情。

“基尔格雷夫？”过了一会儿，她抬头看着他，平静地说。当他回头看时，她继续说，“我认为你变成这样不是你的错......”

这可能会被认为是一种侮辱，但是从她说话的方式来看，他知道她是什么意思。三个星期前，她称他的解释为借口，并让自己相信环境与他的行为无关。她现在更了解他了。他不需要用点头的方式来表达对这句话的赞赏。

她正要对他说别的话，这时她停下了脚步。“你听到了吗？”

“听到什么？”他也停了下来，只是看着她四处张望。

这一次，他听到了。听起来像是人们在争吵，一个女人在呼救。

基尔格雷夫希望他们忽略它，但他知道杰西卡(作为英雄类型)不会走开。因此，当他看到她朝着骚动的方向跑去时，他叹了口气，尽力跟着她。

幸运的是，这事就发送在拐角处，所以他不必追得太远。他们来到一家酒吧的后门，一对男女把另一个女人钉在墙上。当她尖叫时，男人捂住她的嘴。

“闭上你的臭嘴！”他把手中的伸缩小刀移近她的脖子。

“我们不想伤害你。”那个女人看起是话事的，“所以只要你把欠的钱还给我们，我们就走。”

受害者和她的袭击者似乎没有注意到杰西卡和基尔格雷夫站在人行道上盯着他们看。几乎立刻，杰西卡的本能开始发挥作用，让她立即采取行动。她只要不到一分钟就能把那两个白痴打晕，再把那个女人打发走，但是她阻止了她自己。

这是一个机会。“基尔格雷夫......”她低声说，朝正在发生的事情的方向点点头。

意识到她的要求，他扬起眉毛，交叉双臂。“哦，我不这么认为。杰西卡•琼斯肯定能搞定两个白痴和一把小刀。”他更感兴趣的是看她打人。这很热辣。

但是她眯起眼睛，只是对着他咆哮。“去吧。现在。”

他们两个都固执地盯着对方，似乎直到那个人注意到他们之前，他们都不会走。

“嘿！你们两个！管好你自己的事！滚出去！”他大喊大叫。

“基尔格雷夫！”杰西卡再次发怒，失去了她的耐心。

“好吧！”他叹了口气，展开双臂，走近一些。“停下。全部人停下。”他们都停下说话和移动，看起来像曼奇尼(大概是指Henry Mancini？指挥家/作曲家)。“你，”他指着那个被吓到的女人，“离开。回家。”

她从两个暴徒身边溜走，当她从小街跑出来时，她的高跟鞋发出咔哒的响声。

当只有两个罪犯时，基尔格雷夫说，“用你的刀抵住她的喉咙。”

那个男人的手在颤抖，所以刀刃摩擦着她的脖子，开始流血。

基尔格雷夫等着下命令，回头看着杰西卡，几乎是在等待她的批准。救一个喝醉的人和救两个行凶抢劫的人是不一样的。因为这是他们应得的。杰西卡当然很聪明地看到了这一点。

此刻，他情不自禁地想起了露比。她会多兴奋啊。他的血液里有一种燃烧的感觉，使他非常想把这句话说出来。

杰西卡没有张嘴，只是看着他。这不是愤怒的怒视，更像是严肃的凝视。那是一种“我-不-会-试-图-阻-止-你，-但-你-知-道-那-是-错-的”的表情。

他回应道“但-为-什-么？-他-们-是-罪-犯”的表情。

他们正在进行一场目光炯炯的谈话，她摇了摇头。“生-命-的-价-值，-基-尔-格-雷-夫。-你-没-有-杀-那-个-把-他-家-人-当-人-质-的-人，-你-也-不-应-该-杀-他-们。-你-知-道-这-是-不-对-的。-这-不-是-英-雄-所-为。”

用一个简单的表情就能表达很多意思，但他已经习惯了读她的心思，并以扬起眉毛作为回应。“但-我-不-是-英-雄。”

她的嘴角浮现出一丝淡淡的微笑。“但-你-可-以-是，-为-了-我。”

他大声地、戏剧性地叹了口气，屈服了。“好吧！”他大声吼了一声，转身对着那两个人。“放下刀。走，把你们自己变成警察。”他们一离开，他就回头看了看杰西卡。“现在高兴了？”

她没有回答，带着一种难以理解的表情走向他。她迅速用手抓住他的领带，用力把他推到砖墙上。如果他没有制定规则，他会以为她要杀了他。相反，她把自己紧紧地贴在他的身上，温柔地吻着他的脖子一侧，让她的嘴唇舒展开来迎接他。今天，她立刻对他张开嘴，用舌头摩擦他的舌头。当震惊平息后，他亲回她，满意地发出一声深沉的呻吟。

这一次，她没有因此停下来，而是把身体更用力地压在他身上。即使他的手移动到她的腰部，这也并没有阻止她。当她真的退缩时，这是她自己的决定，在她自己的时间里。她靠着他的嘴唇呼吸，最终松开了他的领带，然后向后退了一小步。

他把手从她身上抽开，试图喘口气，其中充满了对她的渴望。

“你今天救了一个人。在这个过程中没有人受伤。干得好。我为你骄傲。”她平静而自然地说道，仿佛刚刚没有发生什么不寻常的事情。

奖励vs惩罚。她一边用拇指擦着嘴角，一边想。当他只是困惑地看了她一眼时，她转身向人行道走去。“赶快的。我累了。”

经过几天的怀疑，他想起了他为什么会爱上她。


	18. 魔鬼和他的情妇的冒险故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *真实的Kilgrave/Ruby预警

_ **第十八章：魔鬼和他情妇的冒险故事** _

第十五天：

“慢一点。”基尔格雷夫在她耳边低语，把手滑过她的耳朵。

“哦，天啊。求你......”她乞求着，当她的手指在他的要求下慢慢的滑进滑出时。

“告诉我，露比。你在乞求什么？”他亲吻着她耳后柔软的皮肤，欣赏着她在床上不安地翻身的样子。

“你......我想要你......” 她的另一只手抓住床单，她的臀部不耐烦地移动着，渴望得到释放。

“嗯，你应该在请求命令时更加小心。”他松开她的手，用指尖轻轻地抚摸着她大腿内侧。“我承认，你乞讨的时候特别美。所以，继续挑逗你自己吧，直到我准备好对付你......”

他从床上站起来，脱掉衬衫，然后开始解腰带。他的速度慢得令人难以忍受，只是因为它对她产生了疯狂的影响。

“操~”她又呜咽了一声，绝望地抬头看着他。“我需要你......” 她的身体痛苦不堪，不仅仅是因为她的手指轻触到她的皮肤，而且看着他站在她身边，脱下他自己的衣服，这使她更加不耐烦了。

一旦他一丝不挂，他就对她微笑。“你现在可以停下了。”

她虚弱地把手抽开，全身发抖。

“好姑娘。”他一边戏弄一边从她身上爬过去。他握着她湿漉漉的手，悄悄地吸去她手指上的味道，让她的呼吸更加不均匀。

“基尔格雷夫......求你了......”

“啊，啊。不要再说话了。”他得意洋洋地看着她，亲吻她的嘴唇，同时插入她的身体。

当她的身体在他身下移动时，她希望他是她的，全天候的。但她不禁想到，他的思绪经常飘到那个贪婪的婊子身上，杰西卡•琼斯。

_* * * *魔鬼和他情妇的冒险故事* * * *_

“你想知道我和你之间的问题是什么吗？你太上瘾了。”露比边抱怨边给他端来一杯茶。她搅拌了一下，然后抿了一小口，确保它是完美的，然后才递给他。

他微笑着喝了一小口，有点惊讶它是完美的。“上瘾？能解释一下吗？”

“你好得令人难以置信。有时候你离开后，我想我梦到了你，但你却不是真实的！这非常令人沮丧。”他的衬衫对她来说太大了，但她还是把自己裹在里面，喜欢他留在衣服里的那股浓郁的味道。

“你真的不应该对我产生感情。”他的声音很轻，但她对他撅着嘴。“我通常不会在一个地方呆很久。”

她很聪明，能够理解其中的双重含义，她尽量不让自己惊慌失措。“我想......但也许你会发现......伦敦有很多值得......关注.....”她平静地补充道，发现自己很难想象一个没有他的现实。

他又喝了一口，观察了她一会儿。看到她处于那种痛苦的状态，在某种程度上让他很受伤，所以他平静地说，“也许我会的。我越来越喜欢你了，露比。我不认为我会很快把你抛在身后。”他放下杯子，握住她的手，吻了吻她的指关节。

她的心怦怦直跳。他很喜欢她。这些话使她充满了兴奋和骄傲。在那一刻，她有太多的话想对他说，但她找不到语言来表达。

当他放下她的手时，他改变了话题，不想太伤感。“顺便说一句，你从来没告诉过我。”

“告诉你什么？”

“你以为你认出来的是谁……”他歪着头等待回答。

“哦。”她皱眉。谈论她的过去是她很少做的事。当她这样做的时候，她讨厌它。但基尔格雷夫不同。她觉得和他在一起比见过的任何人都安全。他不需要命令她开口。“我的父亲。”一阵沉默之后，她说。“在我小时候，他和我妈妈......虐待我。在我十八岁的时候，他们把我赶出来，这多少让我松了一口气。但是我没有钱，没有工作，也没有其他亲戚可以依靠，所以我有几个月无家可归。我必须坚强才能生存，你知道吗？其他人不是我的问题，我做了我必须做的。”她耸耸肩，把头靠在他的肩上。“最终，我遇到Tony和Alex——我的前任——以及他们的‘帮派’。”

“嗯…”他用手臂搂住她的腰。“跟我说说关于这个‘帮派’的事。”

“某种程度上他们成了我的家人......他们经营一个小型贩毒集团，我成了他们的运输者之一。他们收留了我，给我提供住处，给我高薪，直到我买得起这个地方。我说他们算是我的家人，是因为我们似乎总是在争吵。我和那里几乎所有的男人都约会过，当他们惹恼我的时候，我就和他们分手，随便和一个帅哥上床，然后他们中的一个总会爬回来找我。这就像我们的例行公事。

“你本来会成为那个随机的、性感的家伙，直到你告诉Alex去小巷里操他自己，然后永远改变了我的生活。”从她的声音中可以听出她的微笑。“永远远离他们让我感到无比的自由。多年来我一直在做同样的事情。我现在自由了！你救了我。”她轻声对他说，用鼻子靠近他。

“我很高兴我在那里。”他慢慢地吸了一口气，把头靠在她的头上。“那你的父母呢？”

“自从我18岁生日那天走出家门后，就再也没见过他们。几年前我回到我们的老家，但是没有他们的踪迹。但是上帝......”她的话里开始流露出攻击性和愤怒，“如果我再看到他们中的任何一个，我都看着他们慢慢地痛苦地死去。”

基尔格雷夫忍不住大笑起来，仅仅是因为她比他所知的更像他。“我也是这么想的。”

她立刻坐起来，呆呆地看着他。“真的吗？！你也恨你的父母吗？！”

“是的。嗯...我确实这么做了。但是我告诉我的母亲不断地刺伤自己，我告诉其他人把我的父亲从地球上带走。我想那是相当痛苦的。”他对她那种兴奋的样子咧嘴一笑。

“你是我的偶像！我这辈子你都去哪儿了？！我希望我能让我的父母遭受那样的痛苦！”她撅着嘴，背靠着他。憧憬表情消失了，她同情地问，“他们对你做了什么？”

“说来话长。”他面无表情。“也许我以后会告诉你。”她默默地点点头，知道不要去问他，他很快就走开了。“所以这个Tony。我猜他也是你的前男友吧？”

她又点了点头，抬头看着他。

“嗯…我已经开始恨他了。”尽管他在咧嘴笑，她还是能从他的声音中听出诚实的蔑视和苦涩。

“是啊，他是个十足的混蛋。”露比开始咬嘴唇，在他的眼睛里看到一种熟悉的眼神。

“既然我们还不知道你父母在哪儿......我建议我们去拜访一下Tony。”

“真的？！”她没有表示抗议，只是渴望。

“当然。”他改变了姿势，这样他就会在她上方盘旋，而不是在她旁边。他以一种嘲弄的方式，猛地打开了她穿的衬衫的扣子，然后俯下身，把一个张开的吻按在她的胸前。第一次吻之后，她的呼吸停顿了，眼睑颤动着合上了。“除非，你想要我再一次告诉你用手指玩你自己。两个我都能接受......”

他之前对她做的是她做过的最难熬的性事。这件事从内心深处烧伤了她，她不确定自己是否能再次处理这样的事情。所以作为她这个人，她喃喃道:“我们能……我们能都做吗？”

“这也是一种选择。”他对着她的皮肤微笑着，拉松其余的扣子，他的吻越来越低。

_* * * *魔鬼和他情妇的冒险故事 * * * *_

“我应该把这部分头发染成紫色。”露比在进入这栋破旧的大楼时说，指的是她头发上的深红色。“把我的名字改成维丽特(Violet)。”她抬头看着他，咯咯地笑起来。

“你为什么要这么做？”他笑着跟着她走下台阶，来到地下室。

“因为！你有数不清的紫色衣服，我愿意做任何事让你开心......我愿意为你做任何事。”

“任何事？比如什么？”他在门前停了下来，转身看着她，用手背抚摸着她的脸颊。

她情不自禁发出咕噜咕噜的声音，靠在他的抚摸下。“不是说你需要我的帮助......但我愿意为你杀人。”这句话中没有一丝一毫的怀疑。

这是一个容易得出的结论。她不仅会为他杀人，而且她想杀人。更确切地说，她想杀了杰西卡。这听起来很戏剧化，但这只是事实。此外，杰西卡不是她想杀的第一个人，也不会是最后一个。但是现在，她是露比唯一在想的人。

杰西卡是个寄生虫。她正在吸取基尔格雷夫的生命，她知道这一点。她想驯养一只老虎。把一只美丽的野兽关在一个小笼子里。他需要摆脱她。也许他看不出来，但杰西卡配不上他。每当他和杰西卡在一起之后来到露比身边，他就变得不像他自己了。他是冷漠的，犹豫不决的。他花了很长时间才重新适应自己的自然行为。因此，把杰西卡从他的生活中除掉是唯一可行的解决办法，这对他是件好事。这和露比离开帮派后的感觉是一样的。

露比是个罪犯，但她不是杀人犯。然而，凡事都有第一次。但是，谋杀不可能就这么发生。她需要一个完整的计划，但她根本没有。所以当前，杀死琼斯只是后来的想法。

基尔格雷夫回敬她一笑，眼中流露出赞许的神情。“紫色和她的头发很配。但是保留你的名字。我喜欢露比。”

尽管他没有直接说出她说的话，但她能感觉到他眼中的得意，这让她笑了。

他的拇指摩擦着她的下唇，然后他把手抽开，在他们到达的门口点了点头，告诉她继续前进并敲门。

当他们讨论时，她砰砰地敲门，他们得到了回应。“你想干什么？谁在哪？！”

从他的声音判断，鲁比低声对基尔格雷夫说，“那是Oliver，”然后转了转眼珠。“这是露比！”她朝门喊道。

在门打开之前，里面发生了扭打和一些人互相大喊大叫。所谓的奥利弗甚至没有看基尔格雷夫一眼，而是立刻瞪了鲁比一眼，有点偏离正题了。“你竟敢在这里露面！你知道Alex住院了吗？！这他妈是怎么回事？！我听说你在酒吧遇到一个家伙，然后你一个星期都没有出现或者打电话给他？！什么——”

“是的，他就是那个家伙。”露比微笑着打断了他们，并随意地把他们介绍给了对方。“基尔格雷夫，这是Olly。Olly，基尔格雷夫。”好像什么事都没有发生似的，她甜美地说。“我们是来找托尼的。他——”

奥利弗打断了她的话，这是他一生中最大的错误。“基尔格雷夫！？”他嘲笑着，上下打量着他。“这他妈的是什么名字？你是来自漫画里的还是什么？！你没有权利——”

“停止呼吸。”基尔格雷夫厉声说，对他一点耐心都没有。

这使他闭上了嘴，他惊恐地盯着他们，不知道自己的肺为什么不工作了。

露比咬着嘴唇不让自己笑出来，他们从他身边挤过去，走了进去。在他们的小房间里，有个女人跪在一张玻璃咖啡桌前的地板上，鼻子因为吸了可卡因而皱了起来。

当她抬起歪着的头时，很明显，她摄入了足以模糊她现实的毒品。“露比？真的是你吗？”她很安静，试图站起来，但失败地跌倒了。

“她？”基尔格雷夫仰起头问露比，基本上在想她是该活还是该死。

“嗯。”露比耸了耸肩。“那是Sherry。我想她很酷吧。”

就在这时，Oliver瘫倒在地上，他们都转过头去看。露比和基尔格雷夫没看多久，但是Sherry皱着眉头，好像在看一个令人困惑的谜题。

“Sherry，Tony在这吗？”露比问道，把她从茫然中拉了出来。

“呃......是的。他在后面的卧室里数包裹。”她轻轻回应，摆弄着手里的塑料袋。“嘿…Oliver没事吧？”

“他很好。”基尔格雷夫插话。“你现在可以离开了。去吧。”

她小心翼翼地站起来点点头。“是的，他很好。”她微笑着绕过他们，越过Oliver的身体走出了门。

“后面的房间在那边。”露比领头，兴奋得几乎跳了起来。他让她先打开门，站在她身后。

Tony坐在床上，抽着大麻烟卷，数着他放在地上的小塑料袋。当他看到是谁时，他只是呻吟着翻了白眼。“Oliver让你进来的？！你他妈开什么玩笑？我就知道他对你有好感。Olly！怎么回事，伙计？！”他对他的朋友大喊大叫，但显然没有得到回应。这对他来说并不奇怪，他只是又吸了一口烟。“还有你又他妈是谁？！”他终于向基尔格雷夫开口了。

“忽略我。”他说，然后向露比点了点头。“正如我们讨论的。继续。你可以说再见了。”他允许这个，只是因为他想看看露比和他互动的方式。他准备好看了，靠在门框上，双手插在口袋里。

Tony不再注意到基尔格雷夫的出现，转身看向鲁比。“不管你在酒吧里说了什么蠢话，这里都不欢迎你。这次是真的。Alex被你搞得一团糟！让Olly送你出去，免得我对你发火。”

“是的，Oliver死了。”露比漫不经心地回答，然后微笑着走进房间。她没有给他时间来处理这些信息，也没有给他时间问她是不是在开玩笑。“无论如何，我是来道歉的。”她坐在他旁边的床上，从他手里把大麻抽了出来，弹到房间的另一头。她靠得更近了，声音低沉而闷热。

她很清楚自己在做什么。她打算玩弄他。事实上，他们两个都是。Tony死之前活该被欺负。但是至于基尔格雷夫......她听到了他提到Tony的方式。他嫉妒了！她知道。他必须如此。露比想要更多。她想看看。如果她能让他感到嫉妒，那就证明他真的喜欢她。

Tony看着他的烟飞过房间，扬起眉毛。“认真的吗？你想道歉？！你为什么不先解释一下到底他妈的发生了什么，以及过去一周你去了哪里！你知道，Sherry和Maria不得不两班倒来替你擦屁股！”

“说来话长。但现在这并不重要。”她迷人地微笑着，把手放在他的胸前。“重要的是，现在...…Alex已经出局......而我在这里。”她的指尖在他的紧身衬衫上下抚摸着。

基尔格雷夫看着她的时候完全沉默了，一条深紫色的血管从他的脖子一侧伸展开来，但他没有阻止她。

“你以为你在干什么？”Tony打断了她的话，但并没有把她推开，他的表情中有一种不可否认的渴望。

“哦Tony拜托。不要害羞。”她慢慢地挪过身去，撩起裙子，跨在他的腿上，让她的臀部搭在他的腿上。“Alex总是妨碍我们。在他把我从你身边偷走之前，我们经常这样做......记得吗？”她用身体抵着他，用手穿过他的，她的乳沟正好和他的眼睛水平。“我看到了我们接触时你看我们的眼神。你嫉妒了吗？”当她问这个问题时，她直视着基尔格雷夫。他的沉默是如此的黑暗，当他们的目光相遇时，他的下巴紧咬着，使她的脊背发凉。这只会鼓励她。

“你以为你可以就这么走进来，夺回你的地位吗？你必须再次证明你自己。”不管他说了什么，他还是微笑着，双手滑到她的裙子后面。

“我想我可以安排一下。”她回以微笑，俯下身去亲吻他。他立刻回吻了她，把她的身体拉近。露比的眼睛没有闭上，当她把舌头伸进他的嘴里时，她又看了看基尔格雷夫。

当他的眼睛紧紧地盯着她的眼睛时，他的热血沸腾了，但是他平静地处理着这件事。“这已经够了。露比，过来。”他把手从口袋里掏出来，伸向她。她从Tony的膝盖上下来，站起来握住他的手，站在他的身边，而她的心因为肾上腺素而怦怦直跳。

“露比，你......”Tony在被停下后疑惑道。

“Tony，Tony，Tony。我认为我们应该在你身上发挥创造力。”基尔格雷夫微笑着环顾了一下房间。“看见架子上上的开信刀了吗？用它来剥你的整个身体上的皮。如果你奇迹般地活了下来，把自己灌进酒精，点燃自己。这样应该就行了。”

Tony站起来，抓起开信刀，他一边大叫，一边先从手背上割下肉，他还有很长的路要走。

“闭嘴。”基尔格雷夫被这声音惹恼了，发出嘶嘶声。“出去，到外面做这个。”

Tony从他们身边走过，走进另一个房间。

当他出去的时候，基尔格雷夫把露比拉进卧室，砰的一声关上了门，这突如其来的声音吓了她一跳。他抓住她的上衣，把她拉近一些，当他说:“你.是.我.的！而且只是我的。永远不要再碰别的男人。”他停顿了一下，低头看着她，让她明白他是多么的严肃。“今天，你得到了一个警告。但是如果你再做那样的事，我会让你后悔的。你明白我的意思吗？！”

她震惊地盯着他，喘着粗气迅速地点了点头。

“说吧。”他咆哮着，紧紧抓住她的上衣。

“是…是的。我明白。我再也不会做那样的事了。”她呜咽着回应，眼睛充满恐惧。

她这辈子从来没有像现在这样害怕过一个男人，同时又对他如此着迷。她成功地使他嫉妒，现在他第一次生她的气。这只会让她觉得更加被他吸引。

“很好。”他的眼睛里仍然有愤怒，但他放开了她。“现在躺下吧。我要在这里操到你尖叫为止。”

听到这些话，她不禁呜咽起来，她躺在他面前的床上，拉起裙子。听到他的皮带掉下来，她又呻吟了一声，在他碰她之前，她就觉得浑身湿透了。

“我想他一直听着你呼唤我的名字在他死之前。”他一压到她身上就又咆哮起来，饥渴地咬着她的脖子。

“基尔格雷夫......”她呜咽着，一遍又一遍，她尖叫着他的名字，就像他希望她做的那样。

露比在她前男友的床上被一个控制思想的上帝操了，而她的前男友却在门外慢慢地痛苦地自杀了。该死的，这就是爱的感觉。


	19. 治疗

_ **第十九章：治疗** _

第十六天：

“你-你现在不用-用每天都来。”维克多结结巴巴地朝杰西卡微笑。

“真的吗？为什么？”她反问，坐在桌子上，桌子已经成了她常用位置。

“我冷-冷冻你的血液-液的同时也可-可以以冻住病-病毒，所以，如果我-我有很多事情要-要做，你-你就不用一-一直来-来献血。”他推起眼镜，微笑着，弹了弹手中的培养皿。

“哦。”她忍不住皱了皱眉头。除了她需要为那两个白痴工作以外，维克多是她唯一真正花时间在一起的人。对她来说，他不再只是一个青年医生，他是唯一让她与现实联系在一起的东西之一。

显然她不能和他谈论她自己，但维克多喜欢分享他的回忆。没有意识到，他是唯一能让她微笑的人之一。他从来不想搞笑，但是每当他提到他在高中和大学的时候，他总是说他周围的人看起来都很迟钝，这让她觉得很好笑。当她笑的时候，他也笑了。

当然，维克多有时会因为某些事情而感到沮丧，或者出现某种恐慌症，但杰西卡总会让他冷静下来，她在处理这种情况方面做得越来越好了。她总是先把他的眼镜递给他，然后让他坐下，不让他踱步。做完这些，她就静静地坐在他身边，直到他好起来。现在对她来说几乎是常态了。

但他注意到了她的皱眉。“怎-怎么了？”

她迅速地摇了摇头。“没什么。”

看起来他几乎不相信她，但他还是算了。他取了更多的她的血液冷冻，让血液在接下来的几天里继续存活，同时分享了个关于他哥哥的故事。

他们见面已经快两个星期了，尽管杰西卡有点不耐烦，他还是承认自己进展不错。他发现了一种化学配方，可以破坏病毒，但也会破坏她的血细胞，所以他正在研究一种对人类友好的方法。她不确定这到底有多大的进步，但这给了她一丝希望。

在她离开之前，她停了下来。“哦！我差点忘了。”她把手伸进口袋，掏出一个信封。“这不是我欠你的全部，但也是一部分。”她朝他走过去，试图把它递给他。

但他后退了一大步，皱着眉头，好像在看她手里的某种外星物体。“这-这是什-什么？”

“这是我欠你的钱......”她眯起眼睛，试图再把钱还给他，但他又走开了一步。

“不-不。我-我不想-想要。”

“什么？不......但我想——”

第一次，他打断了她的话。“我-我用你给-给我的前买-买补给。我-我现-现在什-什么都有了。我-我不想-想要了。”

“维克多，我告诉过你我会给你这个的。这是我唯一能做的。你花了这么多时间来帮我，我想报答你......”

这一次他用力地摇摇头。“我-我在医-医院赚了很多-多钱。我-我不需-需要这个。”

她叹了口气，没有放下手臂，试图让他明白。“我知道你不需要它，但我想把它给你。请收下吧。”

“我-我不想-想要这-这个”他几乎是严厉地重复着。“你-你病了。而我-我在帮你，因-因为你是我朋-朋友。”

她眨了两下眼睛。“我是你是什么？”

“我-我朋友。”这一次，他边说边微笑。

杰西卡没有朋友。她有崔西，也有熟人。像马尔科姆、克莱尔或卢克这样的熟人(尽管那是完全不同的故事)。

“哦。”她哑口无言，把信封塞回了口袋。原来是这样吗？友谊？这个词有一种糟糕的回味。“好吧......这样……需要我的时候给我发短信，或者有什么事的时候。”

“好-好的！再见珠-珠儿！”

当她转身看着他时，他正在向她挥手。她尴尬地也挥了回手，嘀咕着，“拜，维克多。”

* * * * 治疗* * * *

露比看着镜子里的自己，幸福地叹了口气。

红宝石一直是她在学校的绰号，因为红色是她衣橱里大部分的颜色，她的头发的一部分。但现在，毫无疑问，紫色是她最喜欢的颜色。

就在今天早上，她用新的染发剂把头发染成了红色，她对结果再满意不过。那淡色完美地衬托了沿着她脖子和锁骨散布的靛青。基尔格雷夫故意在她身上留下的痕迹。

嗯。基尔格雷夫。

她对他的爱慕之情溢于言表，但她知道不能违抗他。由于他昨天对她那么粗暴，以至于她身上的每个部分都感到了疼痛。显然，遇见他是她所犯过的最好的错误。

到Tony...当她和基尔格雷夫完事时，他已经死了。他虽然没能从剥皮中活下来，但他已经走得该死的够远了。大概率的疼痛晕过去了然后就...死了。他的尸体是露比见过的最可怕的东西，它在她的记忆中留下了伤疤——当然是为了永远的爱和珍惜。Tony一直是个混蛋，他罪有应得。

基尔格雷夫应该很快就会回来，而且——

说曹操曹操到。

他是唯一一个有她公寓钥匙的人，所以当她听到前门打开和关闭时，她会灿烂地笑。

“我在这儿！”露比从洗手间里喊道。

“嗯。”基尔格雷夫笑着走了进来，站在她身后，他们俩都看着镜子里他为她挑选的新裙子。他轻轻地搂着她的腰，把她拉近，让她的背靠在他的胸前。当他的嘴唇碰到她的脖子时，她的心跳加快了。他亲吻着留在她身上的印记，低声说：“这颜色很适合你。”

她不确定他指的是适合她的头发、衣服还是印记，但她就是脸红了，小声结巴地说，“谢谢。”

他的手滑到她的腹部，继续亲吻她。“那么，我们已经从昨天吸取了教训，对吗？”

她快速点头。“是的，我是你的。”这些字在她嘴里尝起来甜甜的。

“好姑娘。”他咧着嘴笑，把她转过身来，这样他就可以亲吻她的嘴唇了。

当他退后的时候，她带着一种渴望的目光看着他。“你今天为我准备了什么？”她轻声细语，她拨弄着他上衣的纽扣，呼吸紧贴着他的皮肤。

他微微皱着眉头，抓住她的手，把它们从衣服上拉开。“我不能待太久。”

她立刻生气了。“为什么？”但是他脸上的表情，他减少他们在一起的时间只有一个原因。“今天又要和杰西卡约会了，是吧？”她的牙齿在磨。

他歪着头，试图解读她的表情。“是的。”

“你像往常一样和她约会。”这是毫无疑问的，但是她讨厌去争夺他的注意力和时间。

“是的。你已经知道这一点了。”

露比不得不咬紧自己的舌头，去阻止自己叫她婊子。

他眯起眼睛。“你为什么这么生气？我几乎每天都来看你。比我和她在一起的时间多得多。”

“是啊，但是......”她慢慢地说。

厌倦了猜测，他说，“告诉我。”

她别无选择地回答说，“我嫉妒她。我是你的，但你不是我的。”她低下眼睛，希望自己的想法没有激怒他。

但他没有生气，而是微笑着说，“然后呢？”

“然后？”她抬头看着他，努力不让自己看起来那么可怜。

“告诉我你对我的感觉。”

什么？！不！不！不能说这个！这会把他吓跑的！见鬼！这可能会把我吓跑！求求了不要说出来......她的眼睛因为内心的恐慌而睁大，但是她的嘴还是张开了。“我想我爱上你了。”

即使他没有回应，也没有任何负面反应。他的笑容越来越灿烂，他把她推到水池边，狠狠地吻了她。

* * * *治疗* * * *

“你要带我去哪儿？”基尔格雷夫一边问，一边上了出租车。

“我们的晚餐约会太多次了。我对一些东西很好奇，我想把它们混在一起。”杰西卡指示司机把他们送到附近的一家医院。

“医院？你要带我去医院？！”他的声音里带着厌恶。

她翻了个白眼，背对着他，看着窗外。“等我们到了那里，我会解释的。”

他们一到，她就把他们带到前台。

“你好，你有预约吗？”桌子后面的女人问道。

“没......我们是来看望......某个人的。”杰西卡回答道，然后眯起眼睛，她怎么没想到这遭。

“对不起，探视时间结束了。”

“让我们进去。”基尔格雷夫插了一脚。

“请便。”女人笑了。

杰西卡看了他一眼，他翻了个白眼。“你没有让我们走多远。”

“随便了。”她不完全确定要去哪里，她寻找着电梯，在几次错误的转弯后找到了它。

“你能告诉我我们在这里做什么吗？”他问道，好奇地看着她。

她看了看墙上的图表，然后按了三楼的按钮。“三楼。癌症患者。”

“然后呢！我们为什么要在晚上随便去一家医院看癌症病人？”

当电梯门打开，他们走到地板上时，她没有回应。有一些护士静静地在附近徘徊，所以杰西卡挑选了离他们最近的房间冲进去。房间里安静而黑暗，里面唯一的病人正在熟睡。

一旦门在他们身后关上，他抬起眉毛，干巴巴地小声说。“你认识这个女人？”

“不。”她低声回应，环顾四周。

“那告诉我，我们到底他妈的在这个房间里干什么！”

她为他缺乏耐心而叹息，说:“我想让你治好她。”

“你要我做什么？！”

“治好她。”她把声音压得很低。

“即使这是可能的，我为什么要这么做？！”他在低声呐喊。

“我想你我都知道这是非常有可能的！你自己说的。如果你能用话语改变人体结构，就像你认为你能做到的那样，那么你就能治愈她。而如果你做不到，试试又有什么坏处呢？”

“杰西卡，不是你说我应该避免使用我的超能力，因为它会‘伤害人们’吗？”他眯着眼睛用引号嘲笑她。

“不要假装你在听我说话，然后用它来对付我！”她叫着，不再低声说话了。

床上的女人动了动，基尔格雷夫怒视着她。

她压低了声音，她再次尝试。“我错了，好吗？要求你不要使用你的超能力对你来说要求太多了。就像你说的。这是你生活的一部分。这让你感觉很好，不是吗？因此，与其不使用它，你可以用它做些好事。我应该早点意识到的因为你在纽约救了一家人。但当你几天前阻止那些暴徒的时候，，它提醒了我。而且不是。我不指望你在城里到处跑去救人。我不是要你当英雄。但如果你偶尔运用你的能力，这是双赢的。因为我知道命令别人的冲动可能会在你体内积聚。这是一个健康的释放。”

在她所说的一切中，他得意地笑着，“一个健康的释放？”

“你真的这么不成熟吗？！”即使在黑暗中，他也能看到她的愤怒，但他还是静静地笑了。

“你的演讲很精彩，杰西。但我真的不知道你想让我做什么。”

“我刚才告诉你了！治好她！”

“她在睡觉！她会听到我说话吗

“她可能会潜意识地听到你的声音......我他妈的不知道，总之就试试看！”

“试什么样的事！我该说什么呢？”

“我他妈的不知道。就试试做些什么。”她重复着，失去了耐心。

“我们怎么知道它是否有效呢？！”

这次她大发雷霆。“你说你的超能力让你有点冲动。所以如果你冲动了，那么它一定起作用了。或者我们根本不会知道！但是不要拖延了，说点什么！”

他翻了翻眼睛，表示他的烦恼，但继续说下去。“好吧......嗯......”他朝杰西卡耸了耸肩，转向睡着的病人。“把癌症从你的身体里移除。”他又耸了耸肩，然后低下了头。

这个女人在睡觉的时候发生了轻微的变化，但仅此而已。

杰西卡抬头看着他。“怎么样？有感觉吗？”

他意识到撒谎没有意义，慢慢地点了点头。“我觉得有吧。”如果他能让一个人心脏病发作，他知道他很可能也能治愈疾病。

这让她微笑。“很好。我们走吧。”她拉住他的外套。

“我们现在离开了吗？这里的气味闻起来很糟糕。”

杰西卡检查了走廊，然后把他拖进了隔壁的房间。“没有。我们还没完呢。”

“你想让我再来一次吗？！”他皱起鼻子，低头看着下一个睡着的病人。

“是的。你说你觉得有用。所以，继续努力。当我们离开这里的时候，你应该会感到惊奇。”

于是他又这样做了。

又一次。

一次又一次，直到几乎覆盖了三楼的所有房间。有时候他们会遇到一个护士，基尔格雷夫只要告诉他们忽略他们的存在。有些时候，病人是醒着的，或者当他们进来的时候会醒过来，他会告诉他们继续睡觉。

当他们走进电梯的时候，他确实感觉很棒。那是一种力量的高潮。

“我不是说你应该去医院治疗每一个人。事实上，我现在告诉你，这是一个可怕的主意。人的本性是要顺其自然的，包括疾病和死亡。但是任何时候你感觉糟糕的时候，你都有一个解决方案。通过帮助别人来感觉更好。懂了吗？”

治愈比强迫自杀感觉更好吗？他现在说不清楚，但还是点了点头，想表示他的理解。“好的。”

“我为你骄傲。”她又说了几天前晚上说过的话。他的眼睛紧紧地盯着她，她几乎是自发地做出了决定，按下了紧急制动按钮，电梯在他们到达一楼之前停了下来。

“你在干什么？”

“过来。”她靠在墙上说。当他一动不动时，她翻了翻眼睛，把他拉近一些，又拉了拉他的外套。“吻我。”她的声音平静，但真诚。

“什么？”他不理解。她今天早上已经吻过他了。又来了？她在开玩笑吗？Toying with him？  
玩弄他？

“我说吻我。吻我，像你想要的那样。”她重复着他上周对她说的话，靠着他的嘴唇呼吸。

“你在戏弄我吗？”他恢复呼吸，试图读懂她，但是他的欲望开始在他的身体里肆虐。

“你真的要站在那里质问我吗？”

没有。不，他不是。

由于他们每天的例行公事，现在的他对主动接吻这个行为几乎让他觉得很奇怪。

第一个吻是温柔的，真实的只持续到了第二个。所以当他抽身看向她时，他是在征求她的同意。没有任何语言上的回应，但是她把头倾向他，几乎带着渴望。

于是他又吻了她一次。还是很慢，但他张开嘴唇，用舌头摩擦着她的嘴唇。最后一次，他抽身看着她。她的眼睑颤动着睁开，她把身体更用力地贴在墙上，把他拉得更紧了。他们俩的呼吸都很不稳定。这正是他想要的，她的身体告诉他接受它。接受它。而且他会的。

这一次，他不用和自己作斗争。他用一只手托起她的脸颊，用力亲吻她，另一只手放在她的腰上。他没有停下来。不可避免的是，他因为性欲开始用他的髋部摩擦她的髋部。他的手往下滑，让手放在她的大腿下，把抬起她的腿来轻松地蹭着她。

这正是他想要的，而这感觉他妈的真好。

她发出一声微弱的呜咽，但并没有让他停下，只是尽力回吻他。当他把他的嘴唇从她的嘴唇上移开时，她喘着气，他转移到她脖子一侧上又吻又咬，被欲望所驱使。

他马上就要脱掉衣服了，她知道现在是时候停下来了。她相信他不会告诉她做任何她不想做的事。“基尔格雷夫......”这本来是想用一种让他停下来的语气说出来的，但这听起来更像是一种呻吟。它是一声呻吟。他们俩都听到了。

这个回应对他来说是一个神圣的声音，进一步鼓舞了他。

她可以把他从她身边推开，或者再尝试使用语言。但相反，她把手抽开，伸向另一边，疯狂地挣扎着去够应急按钮。当她按下按钮时，门几乎立刻就打开了。

这似乎让他摆脱了兽性的行为，他非常小心地把手抽开，让她的腿放下来。他仍然在她的脖子上沉重地呼吸了一会儿，然后整理了自己。

奖励和惩罚的问题在于她必须保持奖励的趣味性。到后面一个吻对他来说似乎太少了，所以她需要给他更多的吻。在她除了和他上床别无选择之前，他还会做多少好事呢？接着呢？ ！

接着是呻吟声......不需要去处理。

该死。

昨天，基尔格雷夫让两个男人去送死，还在露比前男友的床上干了她。今天，他在医院创造了奇迹，还在电梯里和杰西卡亲热。他不确定哪一个更好，但是生活可能会更糟。

慢慢地，他对她微笑，整理他的外套，完全意识到她可能已经注意到他勃起了。这一次，她是那个有点被震惊到的人，因为他说，“赶快的。我累了。”


	20. 扮演上帝

_ **第二十章：扮演上帝** _

第十八天：

他们称之为“三楼奇迹”。 当医生们真正意识到发生了什么事时，每个电视台都开始报道昨晚发生的事。

新闻播报员不停地采访来自各地的人。病人，医生，护士，任何其他工作人员，亲属，甚至那些没有被治愈的病人都有机会被倾听。

大多数医生最初认为这是某种恶作剧或机器故障。一些人仍然持怀疑态度，坚持在得出结论之前进行更多的测试。

护士和工作人员普遍感到困惑。

亲戚们都很高兴。

不在三楼的病人称之为暴行、丑闻、特殊治疗或骗局。

至于那些被治愈的人......他们的反应各不相同。有些人相信这是上帝显灵。这些人甚至发誓说，他们看见耶稣和一个天使在晚上出现给他们带来祝福。他们会说，“一定是耶稣。”

其他人则很担心。有人说一个影子爬进了他们的房间。更戏剧性的是，他们会说魔鬼和他的一个仆人对他们耳语。这少数人说他们的健康可能是某种长期的诅咒。

不管真实情况是怎样，人们都在谈论它。

但是露比很聪明，知道只有一个人可以做到这一点。拜托。耶稣和天使？真是一堆废话。

她坐在沙发上，听到门开了，就把遥控器关掉。她懒得转身，她说:“这是你干的，是不是？”听起来她好像很失望。

“什么？没有问候吻？”基尔格雷夫开玩笑地回答，坐在她旁边。

“但这是你干的，对吧？”她没有笑，只是示意他看新闻。

他只要看一眼就知道她指的是什么。“是的。杰西卡今天早上教训了我一顿。她说，‘不要把这件事归功于自己，也不要和任何人谈论它。你不需要引起任何人的注意’。”他为模拟杰西卡的声音笑了。“反正是她要我这么做的。为了‘健康的释放'。”他的声音是欢快，他试图让她笑，但她没有。

“你昨天没告诉我这件事......”

“你真的需要知道吗？”

这一次，她耸了耸肩。“我只是觉得你应该早点告诉我。”

“为什么这件事这么困扰你？”他皱起了眉头。

“我试着去理解它。我的意思是理解她。杰西卡。就像......”她叹了口气，试图理清思绪，“......她告诉你不要到处扮演上帝，对吗？但是她却让你去治疗一群注定要死的人？！这是一回事。控制谁生谁死。她是个十足的伪君子。如果她不想让你因为别人是混蛋而惩罚他们，那么她就没有权利告诉你去做这些人的耶稣！你不必成为救世主。它们对你来说意味着什么？这些人做了什么值得被治愈？他们为你做了什么？绝对什么事都没做。”她尽量不提高嗓门，慢慢地吸气。“我只是......我不明白。而且我不喜欢她对你能做什么不能做什么有这么大的影响力。”

他从她手中拿过遥控器，关掉电视，深深地吸了口气，把目光从她身上移开。他的思绪游荡到电梯里，杰西卡呻吟着他的名字。这种感觉在他的脑海里是如此清晰，一想到那一刻就让他不寒而栗。如果没有杰西卡，他的生活将会是如此的不完整。还有她似乎对他产生了好感。

尽管如此，露比的感情对他来说很重要，不管他是否承认。她是个爱吃醋的女人，他不能责怪她(看他是多么不可抗拒)，所以说出他对杰西卡的永无止境的迷恋是个坏主意，只会让她更难过。

他温柔地对她说话。“露比，我照她说的做，就是为了在她面前保持良好的形象。我一点也不关心那些人。但是她需要看到......她需要认为我在努力改变。她不在的时候，我想做什么就做什么，但我不想惹她生气。你担心我，我很感激，但这没有必要。好吗？”

她想问为什么他还在乎她的想法，但现在不是谈这个的时候。相反，她只是点了点头。“好吧......”她把脚放在沙发上，蜷缩在他身边。“对不起......”这不是她想要的生活方式，她也绝对不想毁了他的生活。她轻轻地吻了一下他的脖子，喃喃自语道，“我今天早上过得不太好。”

他理解地把她拉近，问道，“怎么了？”

她耸了耸肩，贴着他的皮肤叹了口气。“我不知道。不过我的房东把我惹火了。”他耐心地等着她继续说下去，她也这样做了。“因此，既然我辞去了‘工作'，而我的‘老板’技术上已经死了......我赚不到一分钱，他还在追着我要房租。”

“你知道我能搞定这一切的，对吧？”他抬起她的下巴让她看着他。

“我知道。但这是私人恩怨。那家伙一直很讨厌我！他对每个人都很混蛋，但他好像总是对我有意见！”

回头看她，黑暗在他的脸上闪闪发光。“你想让我对他做什么？”

但她摇了摇头。“没有。这就是我想对他做的。”她回头凝视着他，身子倾向他的抚摸。

“你在暗示什么？”他歪着头，慢慢地开始用拇指抚摸她的下唇。“你想杀了他？”他的声音并不吃惊，反映出更多的是赞赏。

这次她点了点头，闭上了眼睛，几乎被他的手指催眠了。

这个想法已经有好几天了。她的房东当然是个混蛋，但这真的不重要。他是练习射击的靶子。她从未杀过人，她需要体验那种真实的感觉。

“如果你想杀人，我当然不会阻止你。当然，我会保护你不受任何潜在后果的影响。”

她的脸颊涨得通红。“是的，我知道。”她情不自禁地吻了吻他的拇指，拇指再次滑过她的嘴唇。“不过，我不仅仅想这么做。我希望你告诉我这么做。”

“你为什么要我告诉你？”他看着她，有点好奇。

“我不想让任何的怀疑搅乱我的头脑。比如......如果我自己做的话，我不知道该怎么做。但如果你告诉我，我不会想太多。我就会这么做了。你懂吗？” 她靠得更近了，在他的手掌上亲了下。

当他好奇地看着她时，他的呼吸变得不均匀了。“如果这就是你想要的，我会告诉你......”他停下来，把手抽开。“…...当我和你结束后。”

她咬着嘴唇，他把她拉到他的膝盖上。

* * * *扮演上帝* * * *

现在维克多不想再要钱了，杰西卡也没有必要继续工作了。但是工作让她很忙起来，而且这是她擅长的。再说，如果没有她，杰克和安娜的这桩小生意也撑不过今天了。

他们买了一块新的玻璃嵌板和一扇新的门，在杰西卡把它们两个都弄坏之后，他们学会了不锁门，这样她就不会每次来都把门把手弄坏了。

“安娜在哪儿？”杰西卡一边说一边破门而入，吓到了杰克。

“哦！”他差点从椅子上摔下来。“珠儿......嗨......”他笨拙地站了起来，拍打自己身上的灰尘。

她不确定他是否在身边人面前总是这么笨拙，或者他这样做是因为他仍然被她吓到了。不管怎样，她从来没有和杰克做过生意。他是这两个人中比较笨的一个，他真的不能在任何重要的事情上被信任。

“安娜在哪儿？”她又问了一遍，没有闲聊。

“哦......呃......她出去了，为了什么事......我不太记得了。”他用手摸了好几次头发，紧张地转移他的重心。

“太好了。”她翻了个白眼，转身离开。

“等等！但是......但是你要干什么？”

她手里拿着客户的照片，但她肯定不会把照片交给他。“算了吧。我一会儿再来。”

“等等！”他再次喊道，但是当他遇到她恼怒的目光时，就失去了所有的信心。“你可以留在这里......等她。她可能很快就会回来......”他努力装作若无其事的样子，但失败了。

她面无表情地看着他，然后转身离开了。“不了，谢谢。”

“哦！哦，可是珠儿！” 他看上去像个需要帮助的孩子，乞求别人的关注。

“怎么了？！”她猛的说，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

他几乎呜咽的说，“我......我只是想问问你的夹克怎么了。”

“哦。”这次她笑了一下。她的夹克袖子和后襟也有一部分破裂了。“我试图从楼顶跳下，但我的袖子被防火梯的一部分卡住了。”

这是事实，但他看着她，不确定她是不是在开什么刻薄的玩笑，就像有人用计算机去除以零一样。

她闪过一丝微笑，又转过身去，留下他一个人琢磨。

看来又该去购物了。

****扮演上帝****

房东是个油腻、脾气暴躁的老家伙。这完全可以解释为什么露比想让他死。

“你准备好了吗？”基尔格雷夫靠在墙上问道。

那人一看见露比就从他坐着的沙发上站了起来，但被立即叫停。他的眼睛在露比和叫停他的陌生人之间转了转。

她正准备热切地回答说好，但然后撅嘴。“啊...我要把血弄到裙子上了！我应该穿点别的！”

基尔格雷夫大笑，然后微笑。“别担心。我们之后会给你弄到更多的。”

听到这话，她也笑了。“好吧，那我准备好了！但是你可以让他再动一下。我想要一些挑战。”

“你确定？”他卷起袖子，低头看了看表。

“肯定。”她点点头。

“好吧，”他看着房东说，“你又可以动了。但是你不能逃避她。”然后他转向她。“好吧，露比。杀了他。”

这个男人的年龄至少是露比的两倍，有点醉，而且相当肥胖，所以他真的没有机会。

她做的第一件事就是抓住他的衬衫和头发，把他摔到墙上，头先着墙。他疼得大叫起来，试图把她的手从他身上抽离或推开她，但他在挣扎中失败了。

她把他的头往墙上撞了至少五次，直到他流了很多血，迷失了方向。打斗几乎停止了，因为他的头晕目眩和他倒在了地上，只能呻吟。她本可以直接踢他的头，但她很机智，从旁边的柜台上乱抓了一个空啤酒瓶，爬到草皮上，用它打他的头。

当玻璃最终打碎时，她把瓶口塞进他的喉咙。鲜血像喷泉一样从他的脖子上喷涌而出，他在难以想象的痛苦中咳嗽、哽咽、窒息。他试图把露比从他身上推开，这是他最后一次试图活下去，但露比不允许。为了完成这项工作，她把玻璃压得更深，并把它扭了好几次。

他死的时候是睁着眼睛的。

当她确定他已经死了的时候，她慢慢地站起来，眼中狂野的攻击性消失了。她的全身由于肾上腺素激增而颤抖。

当她转身看向基尔格雷夫时，试图屏住呼吸。“所以......我做得怎么样？”

他有点震惊地看着她，然后又回头看了看手表。“嗯......一分五十四秒。”她骄傲地笑着，他也笑了。“我印象深刻。”

“真的吗？”她笑眯眯地看着他，咬着下唇。

他点点头。但在他开口说话之前，他们被打断了。

一个女人听到骚动后从后门走了进来。“Harold？ Harold是你吗？你没事吧？！”最终她找到了他们所在的地方。她一看到死人就深深地吸了一口气，但还没来得及尖叫，基尔格雷夫就停住了她。

“别叫，别动。”他朝露比微笑了一下，然后继续说下去。“把他的血涂在你身上，从他脖子上取下瓶子。”

她悄悄地挪到“Harold”身边，蹲下身子，双手在他脖子上还在淌的血里搓着。她把它涂在衣服上，重复几次这个过程，然后猛地从他的喉咙里拽出碎瓶子。

“你谋杀了这个人。”基尔格雷夫平静地说。

“我谋杀了他。”这个女人的回答很恰当。

“当你离开这里的时候，你会忘记你见过我们。现在你直接去找警察，承认你所做的事。”

她一言不发，转身离开了她来的路。

“我稍后会去拜访警察，确保他们不会做任何调查。”基尔格雷夫微笑着安慰露比。

她毫无疑问地点了点头，对于自己完成了想做的事情而激动不已。

他轻轻地擦去她脸颊上的一滴血。“来吧。让我们把你弄干净。然后我们就可以去购物了。”

****扮演上帝****

杰西卡的旧夹克现在在某个地方的垃圾桶里，她已经在商店里转了一会儿了，想找一件适合她穿的，看起来不那么糟糕的夹克。

购物是一项可怕的活动，她希望自己能尽快完成。

然而，几件新上衣引起了她的注意，她觉得既然已经来了，不妨试穿一下。

她走向试衣间，那里有一小排女人在等着使用一个空隔间。在她到达那里之前，似乎有另一个女人不知从哪里冒出来，她的高跟鞋停了下来，正好占据了杰西卡前面的空间。如果她不是累了，还有因为这是公共场合，她可能会咒骂这位女士，但她只是翻了个白眼。

取代她位置的那个女人，即使穿着高跟鞋也没有杰西卡高。但尽管她个子很小，她身上的某些东西缺让杰西卡感到不舒服。也许是因为她身上穿的紫色太多了。紫色的鞋子，紫色的裙子，最奇怪的是，在她乌黑的头发中有一缕淡紫色。人们真的这么做了吗？！有多少人那么喜欢紫色？！

基尔格雷夫做到了。

这一定是她感到如此不安的原因。当然，其他人也把这种颜色当作他们最喜欢的颜色，而她试图在脑海中把这种颜色合理化。但是这种奇怪的感觉并没有消失。另一件让她烦恼的事情是她手里拿着的等着试穿的其他颜色的衣服，。

在杰西卡和基尔格雷夫在一起的时候，她穿过的裙子数不胜数，但是基尔格雷夫有自己的风格。他总是让她穿一种特定的风格，很多衣服都不符合要求。而这个女人手中的一切似乎都符合标准。

只是一个巧合，杰西卡这样告诉自己，当她越来越接近前排。

当一个隔间开门的时候，那个女人拿着它转过身去关门。有那么一瞬间，他们的目光相遇了。这种感觉一点也不对，也不自然。这个陌生人的眼睛里流露出某种神情。一些熟悉的，黑暗的东西。但是杰西卡在门关上之前无法决定这是什么。

她选择忽略它，耐心地等待，旁边的隔间提供给了她。

随着局势发展，她忍不住去听。

这个女士走出隔间，脚后跟咔嗒咔嗒响了一会儿。“怎么样？你觉得怎么样？”她在问某个人，她的英语口音听起来很轻，轻快而又自然的俏皮。

一个男人回答道。他的声音低沉而安静，杰西卡在她那里几乎听不到，更不用说听到他在说什么了。

不管他说什么，她都会咯咯地笑。“我给你看下一个。”她说着，小跑回了她的隔间。

这个过程重复了很多次，当她出门去征求男人对她裙子的认可时，杰西卡只是听着。

这事感觉有点不对劲。非常不对劲。这无法解释地令人不安。也许可以称之为直觉，但杰西卡无法摆脱它。

当她听到那个女人终于要走的时候，她尽可能快地穿上衬衫，把门打开，试图赶上她的离开。

但她唯一看到的是一个紫色的身影绕过拐角，一个男人的影子在她身边。


	21. 拼出来

_ **第二十一章：拼出来** _

第二十三天：

事情进展得......出乎意料地顺利。

案例进展顺利。

维克多确信在接下来的几天里，他会有一些东西让杰西卡尝试。

至于基尔格雷夫…..

****把它拼出来****

基尔格雷夫很正常。

也不完全正常。他仍然是一个拥有令人难以置信的能力的人，但他从来没有用这些能力去伤害任何人。总是帮助别人。救人......工作。

时不时地，他会偷偷摸摸地做一些事情，比如让某人放弃他们的花，但总是为了杰西卡。因为他爱她。当她看到他这样做的时候，她会摇头翻白眼，但最终还是会露出笑容。他不需要再去夺取任何东西了，但有时候这是一个友好的表示，所以杰西卡就把它放下了。此外，基尔格雷夫还有一份工作。他现在可以付钱了。

奇怪的是，她觉得和他在一起很安全。她以前从来没有经历过浪漫的爱情，所以她无法确定如何定义它。但这是有意义的。而且很强烈。

当他今天下班回家，他托起她的脸颊，轻轻地吻了她。“我今天很想你。”他贴着她的嘴唇说。

“真的吗？”她的眼皮打开了。

“是啊。为什么？因为我爱你，杰西卡•琼斯。”他微笑着低头看着她。

“我......”在他再次吻她之前，她不被允许回答。

然后再一次。和再一次。直到他们一起回到了医院的电梯里。金属笼子让人呼吸困难。

“基尔格雷夫......”她呻吟着，声音永远回荡着。它不会离开。

在这里，她没有力气，所以完全听凭他的摆布，无法逃脱他无情的吻。但是她想要它......因为基尔格雷夫很好。这是他一生中最接近正常的一次。这就是她想要的。

所以当他快速解开她的牛仔裤时，她并没有阻止他，他们俩都像两个即将失去童贞的青少年那样热切。

他把她完全举起来，她被钉在墙上，当他开始操她的时候，她在甜蜜的投降中呜咽，从背后抓住他的外套。

当他们的身体同步上下移动时，他亲吻着她的胸膛，沉浸在她想要他的事实中，并以那种撩人的方式低声叫着她的名字。“杰西卡...杰西卡...”

****把它拼出来****

“杰西卡！”基尔格雷夫跪在沙发旁边，摇晃着她的肩膀试图叫醒她。在过去的几分钟里，自从他醒来以后，她就一直不安地翻来覆去，呻吟着，喘着粗气，拽着她的衣服。

她吓了一跳，从他身边爬开，把自己挤进了沙发后面。当她低头看自己时，她仍然极度狂乱，脱离现实。除了汗流浃背，她的背心因为太用力拉扯而破了。

为了让她冷静下来，他把手移开了。“杰西卡...嘿。我觉得你做噩梦了。你还好吗？”

****把它拼出来****

杰西卡一点也不好。

更糟糕的是，她不记得她的梦是关于什么的。不管是什么，她没有告诉基尔格雷夫这个小细节，考虑到她醒来时两腿之间有一种熟悉的湿润感，这可能不是一场噩梦。

她努力不让这种情绪困扰她，也不让它影响她上班的心情。当她打开门时，安娜跳了起来。

“哦！珠儿，谢天谢地你来了！你能拿着这个吗？！跟她聊聊或者什么的。做你想做的任何事！你对这类事情很在行，对吧？”

“你他妈的在说什么？”杰西卡问道，尽量不生气。

“请接这个案子吧？她的案子。”安娜指着桌前椅子上的一个女人。

杰西卡推开她，坐在安娜桌子后面的座位上。客户是一位年轻女性，她显然一直在哭泣，一边摆弄着手里的纸巾。桌子上有几张手写的便条，是安娜在似乎要放弃之前草草写出来的。客户的姓名、年龄、其他几个姓名和一栋公寓楼的地址。

“戴安娜•莱宗，是吗？”杰西卡说，她得到一个犹豫的点头。

“是-是的。那么......你是谁？”戴安娜抽泣着回头看着安娜，但是她和杰克已经消失在厨房里了。

“既然这两个人完全没用，而且似乎对你的案子不太感兴趣，那么现在，我是唯一能帮助你的人。”

今天对杰西卡来说一切都是生意，戴安娜感受到了那种气氛，很快地又点了点头。

回到这些笔记上，她继续说，“这些人是谁？Lily和Harold Robinson？”

“哦......他们......他们是我父母。”她强忍住泪水，用力地抓住皱巴巴的纸巾。

“还有呢？”杰西卡毫不同情地逼迫她。

她试图让自己冷静下来，继续说，“我的......我的父亲被谋杀了......上周......还有......还有我的母亲......她承认杀了他......”

希望戴安娜能快点说到点子上，她生气地说，“还有呢？还有别的原因吗？”

“是的......我想是的。因为......因为我了解我的父母。他们彼此相爱......他们从不吵架......我知道——”

杰西卡大声叹了口气，站了起来，把手重重地放在桌子上。“安娜！你他妈的为什么要浪费我的时间！？”没有回应，于是她翻了白眼，回头看着这个受惊的女人。“听着。有人打架，有人杀人。可能会让你大吃一惊。你妈妈承认了......你也无能为力。如果有不同的解释，我相信警察会处理的。我是个私家侦探，但还是让警察做他们的工作吧。再见。”她从桌子后面走出来，做好了离开的准备，因为阿呆和阿瓜似乎没有一个真正的理由支持她。

“求你了！等等！我……这就是问题所在......警察对此无动于衷，而我——”

她停了下来。“你说他们无动于衷是什么意思？”

戴安娜轻轻地拍了拍眼睛。“我是说......我妈妈承认了，但她不记得做过，而且——”

“她不记得了？！”

“不记得了。”她摇摇头。“她......她说她去看我爸爸......然后他死了，她浑身都是血。这没有道理。”

“那么她为什么要坦白，因为她不记得自己做过什么？”杰西卡坐了下来，有点好奇。

“我不......我不知道。她说她觉得她需要这样做。她很难形容。”

“她把这些都告诉她的律师了吗？”

她点点头，在座位上挪了挪。“是的......但他不是很聪明。有了她的认罪记录，他最多只能给她认罪协议。”在被问到另一个问题之前，她接着说，“所以......我去和负责这个案子的......上级警探谈了谈......你懂吧？看看他们是否还有其他嫌疑人或者......或者证据什么的。但是他说......他说案子已经结了......”

“他说什么？！”

“他......他说案子已经结了。这对我来说毫无意义。我不明白警察怎么能这么快就结案，即使有人招供了。”

“不。那个警官到底说了什么？”她强调这个词。

“哦。”戴安娜停顿了一下，眨了几下眼睛。“他说‘Robinson案已经结束了’。就这样......这非常奇怪。”

“为什么奇怪？”在这一点上，很明显有些事情是不对的，但是她需要所有的细节。

“我......我不知道。我想只是他说话的方式。他听起来很......呆板…...这很难解释。更奇怪的是......当我问起这件事的时候每个人都这么说......”

“什么？！”

“我问过的每个警探......都说了一模一样的话。‘Robinson案已经结束了’......所有人......”

是的。有点不对劲。

“这上面的地址是什么？那个公寓？”杰西卡问道，又指了指桌上的便条。

“哦......那是......”戴安娜低下头，呜咽了一下。“嗯......那是......我爸是......那里的房东......他们就是在那里发现他的尸体的......”

“太好了。”杰西卡并不是想表现得粗鲁无礼，她更像是在说“谢谢你提供的信息”。她拿起笔，撕下纸的一角，潦草地写下自己的电话号码，滑到戴安娜面前，然后把剩下的纸条放进口袋里。“如果有什么变化，或者你有什么别的事要告诉我，打电话给我。”她猛地站起来，朝出口走去。

“所以...所以这意味着你会帮我？”黛安娜转过身，看着她走开。

“是的。”杰西卡说，然后关上了身后的门。

****把它拼出来****

基尔格雷夫出现在露比家的时间比他们商定的时间要早得多。而且基尔格雷夫有钥匙。那么是谁在敲她的门呢？

她没有访客，所以她的第一个想法和恐惧是，这是从她从前的帮派的人。Alex出院了吗？！是Sherry？Maria？Wilson？ Jacob？ Sam？名单是无穷无尽的，他们中的任何人现在都可能在这里，提出问题。

她小心翼翼地安静地站起来，整了整她的红裙子，踮起脚尖走向门口。

当她透过窥视孔看时，皱起了眉头。哦。只是一个随便的女人。

她打开门，靠在门框上，用平静的声音说:“什么事？”

这个女人看起来有点眼熟。有点像“我们在商店里拿到了同一盒的卫生棉条”的那种熟悉。熟悉的让人不舒服。

她有着不同寻常的高度，皮肤苍白，一头乌黑的头发与之形成鲜明对比。在和基尔格雷夫一起生活了几个星期之后，露比可以说这个女人一点时尚感都没有。破洞牛仔裤，靴子，灰色上衣，皮夹克，和一条无限大的围巾。这可不是什么值得骄傲的衣服。尽管如此，如果她的穿着不是那么糟糕，那么她可以被认为是有吸引力的。

当露比看着她的时候，她好像也认出了她，因为她的眼神很特别。真奇怪。

当她回答的时候，那个女人试着微笑，但是微笑在她看来完全不自然。“嗨。你是维多利亚•格里菲斯吗？”

露比立刻眯起了眼睛。“谁在问？”没人叫她维多利亚。没有人。最后这样叫她的人是她那精神错乱般的父母。这个名字唯一一次出现的地方在政府官方文件上。这个女人看起来不像警察，那她是谁？！

她把手放在口袋里，犹豫着是否回答。“我是当地的私家侦探。”

真的？！露比心里想着。一个带美国口音的本地私家侦探？有可能，但未必。“私家侦探？你叫什么名字？”

又开始犹豫了。“我叫珠儿。”

“珠儿...什么？”露比歪着头，这是她从Kilgrave养成的习惯。

她不停地翻白眼，好像她经常被问到这个问题。“只有珠儿。”

“哈。好吧，珠儿。没人叫我维多利亚。叫我露比吧。”

“好吧，露比。”没有正式的问候。她们只是看着对方。“我只是有些事情想问你。我能进来吗？”

维持着门的大部分严实，对这个问题视而不见，问出自己的问题。“这是怎么回事？”

“我相信你知道你的房东Harold Robinson被谋杀了吧？”

“哦，是的。”她认为这就是这一切的原因。但是她既不害怕也不紧张，她很清楚基尔格雷夫一听说这个小问题就会马上处理。与此同时，她尽力装出一副不高兴的样子。“是的......真是太不幸了。”

“是啊。”珠儿继续说着，眼睛稍稍眯了一下。“你是不是迟交了上个月的房租？”

“只是迟了一点点。你知道，我被解雇了，但是他好心地让我延期付款。我们是好朋友...... Harold和我。”露比悲伤地笑着，自然得说着谎。

“嗯。”然而，她似乎并不买账。

“那么......有什么问题吗？警察不是已经把凶手抓起来了吗？”

“你以为我是来把你当嫌疑犯审问的吗？”

“没有。你没有理由这么做。”

当她们两个都试图了解对方的时候，紧张的气氛立刻就出现了。

珠儿慢吞吞地说:“我只是在这儿，和一些住户谈谈，以便对他有个总体印象。仅此而已。”

“好吧。如果我们谈完了，我今天很忙。”露比回答道，已经回到了自己的公寓。

“当然......呃......”她把手伸进口袋，掏出一张写有数字的便利贴，递给她。“如果你碰巧想起什么要告诉我的，打电话给我。”

“当然......”她怀疑地从她手里接过来。正当她要关门时，她说:“很高兴认识你，珠儿。”但是她的语气是浅薄和不真诚的。

“我也是。”她用同样的语气回答，就像门咔嗒一声关上一样。

露比做的第一件事就是小跑到她的卧室去拿她的手机。基尔格雷夫被设置为快速拨号。

“嘿，露比。”他的声音很轻，很高兴听到她的声音。

“嘿......我知道你过一会儿才会过来，但我们可能有麻烦了。”

“有问题吗？”他现在是认真的。“怎么了？”

“应该没什么大不了的，但一个私家侦探突然出现在我家，询问房东的情况。”

“私家侦探？！”他的震惊是无法掩饰的。

“是的。她有点怪...她叫珠儿。”

“珠儿？珠儿什么？”

她能听出他皱眉的声音。“嗯。听起来像脱衣舞娘的名字。”

露比忍不住咯咯笑了起来。“的确如此，不是吗？”

“是的。”他现在也笑了一下。“她有没有告诉你怎么联系她？”

“有的，她给了我她的号码。”

“好吧。我们会再打电话给她，看看是谁在问问题，所有人都会在今天结束前死去。公正吗？”

“完美。”露比透过电话笑了。

“我一个小时后过来。”

****把它拼出来****

所以杰西卡上周在店里看到的那个女人和这事有关？！她很难忘记第一次见到她的情景。难怪她是那么他妈的可疑！

那个撒谎的小婊子！

“我们是好朋友……Harold和我”

哈！真是一派胡言！

工作之外，Harold很少和人打交道，这意味着最合理的起点是那栋公寓大楼。杰西卡带着一张名单，上面列着一些有理由不喜欢房东的人。迟交租金、纠纷等等。尽管拖欠了房租，但多名居民证实，维多利亚或“露比”在过去几周里曾与他发生过几次激烈争执。她的邻居也说露比很吓人。小个，但是很吓人。幸运的是，没有人能吓到杰西卡，现在她有了头号嫌疑人。

露比是怎么联系上的？她是凶手，共犯，还是她只是知道些什么而没有说？即使是这样，这也不能解释妻子为什么会暂时的失去意识，或者她为什么会认罪，或者为什么警察对此如此反常。这个案子越来越奇怪了，但是现在她有了一个起点。

取回电脑后，她进行了一些调查。找出谁是维多利亚·格里菲斯和了解她的来历是首要任务。但是她没走多远，电话就响了。

****把它拼出来****

果然，基尔格雷夫一个小时后到了那里，他们一起坐在沙发上。

“我想我明白了。”露比边说边眯着眼看报纸，拨了拨号码。

“开免提。”基尔格雷夫回答，想知道这个女人是谁。

她点了点头，忍不住微笑起来。看珠儿自杀一定很有趣。

他们等待着，听着铃声响起。当对方接电话时，没有人说话，因为他们都在等对方先开口。

基尔格雷夫点头示意鲁比继续，于是她说:“嗯......我是鲁比。你是珠儿，对吧？”

“是的。是我。你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

基尔格雷夫会在任何地点、任何时间、任何场合认出那个声音。但是露比似乎并没有注意到他的肢体语言的变化。

“实际上，我是想问你能不能到我家来。”

“为什么？”

这时，他的心狂跳不已，他咬紧牙关，发出一声低吼，最后露比抬起头来看着他。当她这样做的时候，她皱着眉头。她从没见过他这么疯狂过。他摇着头，嘴型里对她说，“挂断电话。”他似乎一下子变得愤怒、恐慌和焦虑起来。这让她很困惑。坦白说，这吓坏了她。

她回头看了看电话，摸索着说:“呃......嗯......别在意。算了......再见！”

“等等，什么——”

但是基尔格雷夫已经抢走了电话，在其他事情发生之前结束了通话。“天哪！妈的，露比！”他站起来，把电话扔回沙发上。混乱。他的情绪一片混乱，无法正常思考。

“什么？！怎么了？！”她凝视着他，但没有站起来。现在她的心跳也加快了。她做错什么了吗！

“我要看那张纸。”他咆哮着，没有停下脚步，也没有回答。

“啊？”

“有她电话号码的报纸！”

“哦......” 他严厉的语气使她畏缩，她把给她的纸条递给他。

她的声音足以证明，但他需要别的东西。证明他错了的东西。是的。他绝望地希望这能消除他的恐惧。但这只是验证了他们。他给这个号码发了足够多的短信，知道这个号码是谁的。他来回踱步，把纸揉成一团扔在地板上。

他越长时间不回答，表现得越是这样，露比变得越担心和关心。她看着他踱步，他用手捋了捋自己的头发，她低声啜泣，“基尔格雷夫......发生了什么事？请告诉我......”

“我的上帝，露比！你难道不觉得告诉我那个出现在你家门口的私家侦探是美国人很重要吗？！”

“什么？哦......没有…...但是我......”

“让我猜猜！她穿着皮夹克和牛仔裤，对吗？”他基本上是在对她大喊大叫。

“是的......但是......所以你认识她？！你怎么知道——”

他讽刺并且苦涩地笑了。“我认识她吗？”他厌倦了拼出来，慢慢地，几乎是痛苦地说:“珠儿。是。杰西卡。杰西卡。就是我的杰西卡。比如，这个现在怀疑你的私家侦探。杰西卡·琼斯。”


	22. 谁知道？（斗智斗勇）

_ **第二十二章：谁知道？（斗智斗勇）** _

(仍然)第23天：

在原地打转了几分钟之后，露比仍然在努力思考这个问题。

甚至连基尔格雷夫都有些震惊。

她记得他说过杰西卡在纽约做调查员，但她怎么会知道他一生的挚爱会出现在她家门口？！他们怎么可能预料到会发生这样的事？！

“但是......你怎么会不知道她又以私家侦探的身份开始了自己的事业呢？！”露比皱着眉头问道。

他还在踱步，她坐在沙发上看着他。

“我不知道露比！我没问过！我真的不在乎她每天都做些什么！”

不幸的是，她现在知道杀死她是不可能的，再多的争论都不会改变这一点。但他们都知道不能让别人到处打探。尤其是杰西卡。当她下定决心做某事时，她不会停下来直到她得到答案。基尔格雷夫有可能被她发现他和鲁比的关系。她对此不会有什么好反应。他们需要一个计划让她远离这些。

但露比的思绪飘忽不定。这就是，她就是久仰大名的杰西卡•琼斯了？！拥有超级力量，牛逼到能把基尔格雷夫这样的男人逼得跪倒在地的女强人？！那是她？！真的吗？！

不。露比没听懂。当然，杰西卡尽管衣着如此，总的来说还是很迷人的。但她是死板、严厉、心情焦躁、居高临下的。还有她那看起来很尴尬的笑容。所以什么是杰西卡有而露比没有的呢？！

“我到底该怎么办？！”基尔格雷夫咬牙切齿，把她从走神的思绪里拉了出来。

“......你就不能让她停止工作吗？或者让她呆在酒店里？”露比紧张地用手指缠着一缕头发。

“目标是不让杰西卡恨我！这就是为什么我一开始就给了她这么大的自由！我不在乎她是否还想做私家侦探，但不是这样。你。”他的身体因沮丧而紧张。“这一次我们之间真的进展得很顺利！你知道这几个星期我跟她取得了多大的进步吗！我不会为了给她更多的规矩，而把这一切都放弃！”

露比的血管里流淌着火焰。他他妈的为什么在乎她？！“如果你这么想让她开心，那就把她的记忆抹掉吧！叫她把这一切都忘了吧！”她不是故意提高嗓门的，但她还是提高了。

当他愤怒的目光与她相遇时，她立刻缩回座位。

问题是，他不想抹去她的记忆。因为他不想那样和她在一起。不想再用能力强迫她。关于他们之间进展顺利的事情，他没有撒谎，即使她不知道自己忘记了什么，这种行为也会给他的意识带来压力。

“我需要思考。”他咆哮着转身离开了她。“别给杰西卡打电话。也不要给杰西卡发短信。不要给杰西卡开门。你懂了吗？”

“懂了......”她又呜咽起来，当她看到他朝门口走去时，她呜咽起来。“等等！求你别走！我可以——”可是门已经在他身后关上了。

杀死杰西卡现在对她越来越有吸引力了。

****谁知道？(斗智斗勇)****

那是什么鬼通话？为什么会有人打电话给杰西卡只是为了挂断她的电话？这很可疑。也许她应该去露比家。找出这到底是怎么回事。

她琢磨着为什么不呢？她关上电脑，穿上外套。在她出门之前，她就收到了一条短信。

{一起吃晚饭吧。一小时后回旅馆。- k} - 5:47pm.

{我们安排了明天的晚餐。还记得吗？- J} - 5:48pm.

{是的。但我今天必须见你。- k} - 5:48pm.

{有什么重要的原因吗？？？我现在正忙着呢。- J} - 5:49pm.

{七点前回到旅馆。- K} - 5:50pm.

啊，当然。当前的第八条规则。“在任何时候，如果我通过短信、短信、电话或信使发送信息给你，你必须按照我说的去做。”

他让她做这样的事情是不寻常的，这让她很生气。一个小时不足够做很多事情，所以露比不得不等待。

****谁知道？(斗智斗勇)****

七点，杰西卡砰的一声关上了身后的旅馆的门。

基尔格雷夫一如既往地镇定自若，转头看着她，对她戏剧性的出场叹了口气。客房服务已经送来了，他正在餐桌旁等候。“如果你继续这样做，这门就会断成两半。”

她不理他，说：“你知道是你命令我回来的吗？”

“杰西卡，求你了。坐下，别对我大喊大叫。”

她咬着舌头，照他说的做，坐在他对面。

“现在，”基尔格雷夫继续说，“是的，我知道这是一个命令。但这很重要。”他微笑着递给她一盘食物。

“你知道，我以为我们已经度过了这个阶段。你把我叫回家，这样我就能坐在你腿上逗你开心。”

“在你开始做出假设之前，你甚至不问我为什么带你来这里？”

“我应该吗？！”她猛地一口喝下杯中的酒。

“是的。”他干巴巴地回答。

她把饮料放下，开始吃起来。“好吧。我他妈的为什么在这里？”

“因为我想和你谈谈。关于你的一天。”他现在笑了，但是笑得让她几乎起鸡皮疙瘩。

“让我把话说清楚。你让我放下手头的事，回到酒店，就因为你想跟我谈谈我的一天？！你在开玩笑，对吧？”

“没有。不，我没有。”他继续微笑着，也开始吃起来。

关于他的样子。尽管他面带微笑，但奇怪的是，但他对这件事却出奇地认真。这是个测试吗？到底发生了什么？她皱起眉头，试图弄明白他在干什么。

“所以。今天过得怎么样？”

她现在绝对很不满意。他说话的方式。有点不对劲。

“好吧。”她犹豫了一会儿才回答。“你的呢......？”她这么问是因为她不知道自己还能做什么。

他毫不犹豫。“说实话，我今天压力很大。”

再次等待，她慢慢地问，“为什么？”

“出现了一个问题，我不知道该如何处理。”他的声音听起来很随意，但眼神中却流露出不安。

“什么问题......？”

“别再说我了。我们是来谈论你的。”

她使劲地吞食食物。“好吧。那我呢？”

“你今天做了什么？”

这个问题让她放下叉子，耸了耸肩，仍然无法读懂他的意思。“没做什么......”

“没做什么？”他把头偏向一边，他的眼睛向她眨着。“你确定吗？”

“肯定。”她的声音更小了。怎么回事？！

“哈。”他也放下了叉子。“有意思。所以，如果你什么都没做，是什么重要的事情让你对不得不停下来到这里来而感到不安呢？”

她是不是真的让自己陷入了这种境地！妈的！思考，杰西卡。为什么突然对她的所作所为感兴趣！他总是让她的空闲时间不受质疑，现在他正在打探消息。好像他知道什么似的。一些他不该知道的事。那么为什么是今天呢？为什么是今天！

他妈的天啊。她有多盲目？！

在不到一秒钟的时间里，一切都有理有据。那是一个，她错过了的巨大拼图，这一切都在眨眼之间变得有意义。

第一次见到露比+ Robinson先生的死+ Robinson太太的昏迷/忏悔+机器人警察+露比在公寓的行为+电话突然中断+基尔格雷夫叫她来这里的原因=

结论：基尔格雷夫和这个叫露比的女人有染。他一定是在控制她，所以才穿紫色的装扮。因为露比和房东意见不合，基尔格雷夫就杀了他。妻子在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，基尔格雷夫让她认罪。然后他告诉警察如何处理这件事。戴安娜一定是在基尔格雷夫在场的24小时内去了警察局，这解释了那些机械化的反应。露比(被奴役)向Kilgrave报告说，杰西卡(珠儿饰)来过她的公寓。他们打电话给她，听到谁在电话里说话，他挂断了电话。

最后，她在这里。他想知道她是否知道发生了什么事。他想看看她对问题的反应，这顿晚餐将决定她的命运。

她之前怎么没看出来？！杰西卡不傻。但是她太天真了。她没有让自己弄明白，因为她不希望这是真的。她想相信基尔格雷夫真的在改变。他有能力改变。有能力做好事。这被证明是错误的，就像是肚子上插了一把刀。所有这些进步...都是谎言？！这段时间他一直背着她偷偷摸摸，杀人，还把这个可怜的女人当做他的新奴隶？！

这激怒了她。更重要的是，这伤害了她。

但是她没有时间沉浸在自己的情绪中。就在一秒钟前，基尔格雷夫问了她一个问题。一个测试问题。说服他，她对真相仍然很天真，并尽快结束晚餐。如果她能坚持到明天，她就会有更多的时间来思考。现在，她需要勇敢起来。帮助戴安娜和她的家人，并拯救露比。

“你想知道真相？”她没过多久就回应了，所以没有长时间的停顿。“我正要去喝酒，然后你打断了我，所以......为了这个多谢你了。”她像往常一样看着他，又喝了一口酒，一边把盘子推开。

他似乎对她能毫不费力地说谎感到有些惊讶。但尽管这是下意识的行为，他注意到她把食物推开了。“没胃口了吗？”

该死的！

“我只是不太饿。”她竭力地想把这一切都压下去，但他的眼睛却毫不动摇。

“有趣。”他又说了一遍，声音暗示那是错误的答案。

他知道她发现了吗？！

她保持镇静，用她标志性的恼怒的眼光放下了牢骚。“这个毫无意义的会议结束了吗？”他没有回答，所以她站了起来。“太好了。然后我就去睡觉。”

“现在睡觉有点早，你不觉得吗？”

“我已经在这里了，我已经筋疲力尽了，为什么不呢？”她所要做的就是撑到明天。恳求他不要阻止她，她转身走向她指定的睡椅。但是她没有走远。

“杰西卡？你是不是忘了什么？”

她停下脚步，转过身来，看着他站起来朝她走来。“我不知道。我有吗？”他走得越近，她几乎能感觉到自己的血在变冷。

“你今天还没吻我呢。”

他是对的。她今天早上还没有做这件事。而这句话的一切都暴露了这一点。他说话的方式......他知道。他知道她知道！这是刺骨的寒冷。现在她唯一能做的就是装作她不知道他知道她知道的样子。

这是有史以来最令人困惑的斗智斗勇，但是她的一生却取决于这一刻。确切地说。他们都非常努力地想了解对方在想什么。

她没有回应他说的话，直到她的背撞到墙上，她才意识到，他越靠近她，她就越往后退。她不是故意的。这只是本能，也是恐惧的表现。她正在输掉比赛。现在她把自己逼入绝境，每过一秒钟，她看起来就越像猎物。

“你不是个输不起的人，对吧？”看到她无路可走，他继续前进，直到他们亲密无间。

也许这在她还不知情的时候还是可以忍受的，但是现在一想到要碰他就令人反感。他仍然是她以前认识的那个可怕的混蛋。

她猛吸了一口气，把头靠在墙上，肚子里的不适感越来越强烈，她回答说:“不。我不是。”

“那我相信你不会介意的。”当他说话的时候，他的嘴唇已经和她的吻在一起了。

“当然不会。”她咬紧牙关，双手握成拳头说道。

当他吻她的时候，她一动不动，因为她很清楚即使她试图去伤害他，她也伤害不了他。但是他没有停止索取她，他更用力地亲吻她那反应迟钝的嘴唇，把他的身体压在她的身上。

她再也受不了了，便从他身边抽离，与他阴险的目光相遇。“你做完了吗？”她的语气自然是严厉和厌恶的。

不，他还没完。“怎么了，杰西卡？你以前似乎并不介意。”他轻声细语的说，边俯下身去吻她脖子的一侧，速度慢得令人痛苦。他在玩弄她。这是显而易见的。

她不想再玩下去了。“停下。”它不是用命令的声音说出来的。她呜咽着说。因为不管喜不喜欢，杰西卡很害怕。害怕。如果他真的是那个变态的男人，那么他现在会拿她怎么办？

当他没有停下来时，她用力推他的胸膛，但是他抓住了她的手腕。“别和我争。”她唯一能压住他的就是她的力量，失去了这种力量，他就能轻而易举地把她的双手按住。“不如我们少说废话，直奔主题吧？”

“你想少说废话吗？！”她又生气了，这战胜了她的胆怯。她的情绪很激动。她知道自己不需要一直与这种令人不安的沉默思想作斗争，于是她咆哮道:“好吧，基尔格雷夫。我们来少说废话。你为什么不先给我一张清单，把你在我背后干的那些该死的事都列出来呢！”

他在她的脖子上轻轻叹了口气。“我也可以要求你做同样的事情，珠儿。”

“同样的事情？！”她在大喊大叫。“真的吗！你是想把改名换姓去做私家侦探和杀人毁了别人的生活这两者相提并论吗！你他妈的到底有什么问题？！”

当他说话的时候，他没有像她那样提高音量，但是他紧紧抓住她的手腕。“有些事情你不明白。”

“真的吗！那就告诉我。因为我当然他妈的不明白。你…...你一直在撒谎？！假装自己变成了好人！假装去在乎！那都是狗屁而我……”她噎住了，她恨起了自己。“我相信你！我信任你。我是说......我怎么能这么他妈的蠢，对吧？！”她的眼睛肿了起来，但是她太生气了，一滴眼泪都没有从脸颊上流下来。“一直以来！我在你身上浪费了这么多该死的时间，就因为我以为你能做到！”

他能听出她声音中的轻微颤抖，便把头靠在她身上，拒绝直视她的眼睛。这会让他崩溃的。“杰西卡。我没有假装去在乎！我只是——”

“我的天啊！你能不能不一开口就说谎！你说过你想少说废话所以别说了！你杀了一个人。你毁了他的家庭。只有上帝知道还有多少人会因你而死去或陷入困境。我只能想象到露比是有多么痛苦。”她身上的每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的，希望她能把他从她身上拉开。

一提到露比，他摇摇头，终于挺直身子看着她。“你完全搞错了。露比不是你想的那样......”

“什么？她不是你的新性玩具？！你不把你对我的不满发泄在她身上？！放狗屁。”

“她不是那样的人。”他的声音现在更严厉了。

但是她没有给他机会解释。“我看见她了，基尔格雷夫。她完全被洗脑了！看在上帝的份上，这个女人的头发上有紫色的发丝！我真不敢相信你要站在这里试图告诉我不是这样的！”

这次谈话太痛苦了，不能再和她继续下去了。特别是他脑子里的一切都那么的记忆犹新。此外，基尔格雷夫知道让杰西卡相信露比想要他几乎是不可能的。他必须做他来这里要做的事。他不得不去这么做。他心里有几分希望这是可以避免的，但是看到现在的她，显然没有别的办法了。

“我很抱歉，杰西卡......”他们俩都听到了他的真诚，但他并没有为自己的所作所为道歉。他是在为他将要做的事道歉。“我真的很抱歉......但我不能让你恨我。不能让你再一次恨我。不能在我们已经走了这么远之后让你再一次恨我。”

她从他的声音里听出来了他打算做什么。恐惧涌上她的脸。“不要。”

“我别无选择。”他听起来和她一样受伤。

“你有选择！我是认真的，基尔格雷夫。不要。你不能逃避你的问题。承认你的所作所为吧！对自己的行为负责，并对此做些什么！你不能一直隐瞒事实。你不能永远这么做......”

然而，他已经下定了决心。“杰西卡......再过一分钟，你就要照我说的做。你会忘记这次谈话的。”

“住手！”她惊慌失措，但却无能为力。她不能把他推开。她无法捂住耳朵。她不能逃避。她被困住了。

他还没说完。“你要忘记你正在调查的这个案子。你会忘了和露比的相遇。”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！别再操乱我的脑袋了！”她尖叫着，闭上眼睛，好像这一切都是一场噩梦。

他保持冷静，但仍然处于痛苦中。“事实上，你会忘记这一天曾发生过。当你忘记的时候，你就会睡着。明天，当你醒来的时候，一切都会再次好起来。”随着她下一分钟的命运被锁定，他终于让她走了。

不。她需要记住这一点。她需要一些东西来防止她忘记。如果她做不到这一点，她需要给自己留下一个警告。

她从他的手中挣脱出来，扑向她看到的第一支笔和一张纸。还有不到30秒的自由时间，她在电视指南的背面潦草地写道，

“J，你忘了是因为他叫你这么做的。不要相信他。他是个骗子。- J”

但基尔格雷夫只是静静地站在她肩后看着她。看到她如此无助地绝望，感到难过。

“把纸给我。”她写完后他说。

她站起来，把它递给他，呜咽着说，“你永远都是个混蛋，不是吗？”

他当着她的面撕掉纸条，摇了摇头。“我告诉过你。我很抱歉。”

在最后一次试图拯救自己的时候，她把手伸进口袋去拿手机，但在她还没来得及输入任何东西之前，一切都变黑了。

他抓住了她，她在他的怀里睡着了。


	23. 失落的一天

_ **第二十三章：失落的一天** _

第24天(？)：

杰西卡醒来的时候一切正常。但基尔格雷夫似乎有点不对劲。

“你怎么了？”在他背诵完规则后，她半开玩笑地问道，她已经准备好了。

通常，看到她快乐的样子会让他微笑，但是他没有，只是耸耸肩。“我头疼。”

“哦......”她皱起了眉头。“好吧，那别说了，因为你把我惹毛了。”尽管这是一个事先安排好的约定，但更像是一种姿态，当她走到他身边，亲吻他的嘴唇，让他的生活变得更美好。

似乎没有什么能破坏她醒来时的这种心情，现在他忍不住回以微笑。当她高兴的时候，或者至少不生气的时候，她是最好的，这也缓解了他的内疚感。

* * * * 失落的一天* * * * 

看到珠儿回到办公室，安娜显得很惊讶。“呃...你需要什么吗？”

“是的。”她叹了口气，希望不要这么早就被她弄得精疲力尽。“一个案子。我需要一个案子。你到底有没或没有案子要给我？”

现在她看起来很困惑。“哦......你和Lezon谈完了吗？这么快？”

“你到底在说什么？没有。我刚和鲁伯特谈完。我昨天把照片的复印件给你了。”

安娜茫然地盯着她。“珠儿，那是两天前的事了。昨天戴安娜跟你说了她死去的父亲...或者别的什么。还有那些奇怪的警察......记得吗？”

“你现在喝醉了吗？”杰西卡眯起眼睛。

“什么？！不！你呢？！”她皱了皱眉，回头看着自己。

“不管你在说什么，那都没有发生。你一定是凭空想象出来的，但是——”

“你在开玩笑吗？”安娜一本正经地问，不明白这是不是她的尖利的笑话。

“不，我没在开玩笑！你呢？！因为浪费时间一点都不好玩。”这越来越烦人了。

“不！真的！你昨天还在说这件事呢。”看到她没有被说服，她说:“杰克在那里！他会记得的！对吧，杰克？！”

他从卧室出现，跌跌撞撞地走到椅子前。“哦。嘿...嘿珠儿。”他微笑了一下，然后看了看他的搭档。“我们在谈论什么？”

“昨天那个戴安娜不是在这儿吗？说什么诡异的谋杀案！那是昨天的事了，对吧？”

“是的......那是昨天......怎么了？”杰克在两个女人之间左顾右盼。

“你们两个到底怎么了？！我非常肯定我会记得这样的事情。”杰西卡试着不要发脾气，但是她忍不住从口袋里掏出手机。“昨天，我把照片给你了，因为昨天是——”她停了下来。她手机上的日期错了。她慢慢地抬起头，问道:“今天是星期几？”

“今天是星期四。第七天。”安娜说，两人盯着珠儿，从困惑到关心。

这是不可能的。“昨天是第五天......”

“不是。你看？我做了记录。”安娜站起来，从桌子上拿出笔记本，指着上面的信息。“第五天，你交出了鲁伯特的照片。昨天，也就是第六天，你接了戴安娜•莱宗的案子......”她期待地看着珠儿，当她没有得到回应时，皱起了眉头，“你还好吗？”

但是她没有回答。安娜是对的。一切都摆在她面前。但是这一切似乎都不太熟悉。杰西卡失去了生命中的一整天。要么是她喝得酩酊大醉要么……

她回头看着他们两个，用一种平静但严肃的声音说:“我需要你告诉我昨天到底发生了什么。”

于是他们就这样做了。尽他们最大的努力。他们为谁来讲述某些部分而争吵，但他们都不太清楚案件的细节。这就是戴安娜出现的地方。他们把她叫到一起，让她重新解释之前告诉珠儿的一切。

她忘记了她接过的最奇怪的案子。多方便啊。

在她的上衣口袋里，她发现了安娜提到的笔记潦草带有公寓地址的纸条。在她做其他事情之前，她会通过手机寻找任何她不记得的证据。维克多发了几条短信，讨论他们什么时候再见面。然后......五点刚过，她接了一个未知号码的电话。这通电话持续了不到一分钟，三十分钟后，她收到了一条奇怪的短信。

这真是再明显不过了。他消除了她的记忆却没有删除她的短信？哈。基尔格雷夫越来越不小心了。

* * * * 失落的一天* * * * 

露比讨厌粘人，但是基尔格雷夫昨天离开后就没有回复她，这让她很生气。它从内部烧毁了她。她什么时候能再见到他！杰西卡将永远是他们关系中的一个问题。

在恐惧中醒来，她和他在一起的时间已经结束，这是最糟糕的感觉。她不得不等到深夜才听到他进来。

“露比？”他说着，她从拐角处飞了过来。

“怎么样？”她问道，满怀希望地看着他。“我们现在和好了吗？”

慢慢地，他微笑着点了点头。“我想我们没事。她不记得......”

在她的脑子里，她希望他会说“她死了”，但这是第二好的事情。

她什么也没说，举起手来拥抱他，把脸埋进他的衬衫里。“我很害怕。”过了一会儿，她低声道。

“你不必如此。”他咯咯地笑了笑，把她拉得更紧了。“我不会轻易放你走的。”

“我知道她不会再调查了，但是谁雇佣了她呢？”她退后一步，抬头看着他。

“一次做一件事。这个我们以后再担心。但是现在......”他握住她的手，把她拉到沙发上，这种压力让他迫不及待地想拥有她。

她本能地拉起裙子，跨在他身上。“我想你......”她在亲吻之间低声说，她的手松开了他的领带。

“我只离开了一天。”他回以微笑，帮她解开他的领带。

“那对我来说太长了。”她贴着他的皮肤呼吸，解开他衬衫的纽扣，她的嘴唇顺着她的手，吻着他的胸膛。

“这么热情？”他歪着头，看着她越陷越深。他的兴奋是显而易见的，因为他的手抚摸着穿过她的头发。

“永远。”她毫不犹豫地回答，从他的膝盖上滑了下来，所以她跪在他面前。这是她最喜欢的姿势，因为跪着表达了她对他的感觉。她在他之下。每个人都是。但是这样，她可以取悦他，让她觉得自己很特别。强大。

当她感觉到他拉扯她的头发时，她的眼睑颤动起来，她咕噜咕噜地叫着，摸索着解开他的腰带。

然而，没有任何进展。

基尔格雷夫吓了一跳，回到坐垫上，露比尖叫着，跌落到了她深蓝色的裙子上。

前门在逐渐倾斜的过程中发出讨厌的吱吱声，然后砰地一声撞在地上。实木门的铰链被撞掉了，前面有一个一英尺大小的凹痕。

杰西卡站在光裸露的门框上。

她没有像往常一样穿着夹克，只穿着背心，得以看出她的肌肉是如何弯曲的，她的下巴紧闭着。当然…...她踢门进来的。退一步说，她很生气。

露比的眼睛睁得大大的，下巴耷拉着，基尔格雷夫看到她立刻咒骂起来。

“该死。”他甚至想不出什么命令能在事情变得糟糕之前缓和局势。她看起来像是要赤手空拳把别人的头拧下来(她绝对可以这么做)。

杰西卡歇斯底里地笑着，讽刺地盯着基尔格雷夫的眼睛。“该死就对了！你这该死的小杂种！你以为你能侥幸逃脱吗？！你怎么能——”

“住手！”基尔格雷夫打断了他，他的太阳穴在悸动。他只是需要一点时间让自己清醒清醒。

露比因为惊讶还躺在地板上，谁能责怪她呢？一个看似精神错乱的女人刚刚把公寓的门从铰链上踢了下来。

“过来。”他轻轻地说，把手伸向她。她接过手坐在他旁边的沙发上，像个紧张的孩子一样紧紧抓住他敞开的衬衫。他不想让她被石化太久，所以他低声对她说:“你没有受到惊吓。”

她点点头作为回应。“我没有感到惊吓。”她面带微笑地看着他，想从他那里得到安慰，然后松开了他的衣服。

“好吧。”他用鼻子深吸了一口气，试图为即将到来的该死的风暴做好准备。他转向杰西卡，杰西卡为被倒下的门气的僵住了，他说:“站在这。”然后指着沙发前，这样他和露比就能更清楚地看到她。一旦她开始动了，他就慢慢地继续问。“告诉我们你是怎么找到我们的。这样你就可以畅所欲言了。”

她还是一如既往地紧绷着，咆哮着，“我今天早上去上班了。在看到我手机上的日期是错误的之后，我的同事解释了我昨天接的那个奇怪的狗屁案子。我“神秘地”失去了一天。所以我翻了翻手机，看到了你我之间的通话和短信。如果你没有删除这些，我知道你也不会删除我电脑上的搜索记录，所以我也查了电脑。我研究过这栋建筑，还有维多利亚。你的参与是显而易见的，但是细节还不清楚。然后我回到旅馆，指望着你还没有离开。但你没有。所以当你离开大楼的时候，我就在你后面。是的。我跟踪了你。当我看到你来到这个地址时，你要去的房间号是显而易见的。”

露比呆呆地看着Kilgrave，他咬紧了下巴，但她还没说完。

“我真他妈的不敢相信。如果你要消除我的记忆，你能不能至少干得漂亮点？！说实话？！你以为我看不出来吗！你这么低估我，我应该生气吗！你以为会发生什么？！你不能只是抹去一天，假装一切都很完美！这太他妈可笑了。”杰西卡的目光转向了露比，然后又转向了他。“先做重要的事。你得放了维多利亚。没有商量的余地。然后我再来对付你。但如果你敢耍花招，我向上帝发誓——”

基尔格雷夫眨眨眼，举起手，终于停下了她。“维多利亚到底是谁？！”

露比叹了口气，回答道:“我。她说的是我。”

“你叫维多利亚？！”他转过身来，好看着她的眼睛。

“我的法定名字是维多利亚。露比是我的中间名，但是没有人再叫我维多利亚了......”她的表情充满了担忧，好像他会因为她没有早点告诉他而拒绝她。

但是他只是把她拉得更近，用手臂搂着她的腰。“好吧，既然已经确定了......”

“让她走。”杰西卡发出嘶嘶的声音，想着她的手掐住他的脖子。

这种情况正在急速恶化。关于擦除记忆，她说得有道理。这件事确实没有想得那么周到。看到她在这，他意识到唯一能阻止她发现露比的真正方法就是带她离开伦敦，告诉她忘记这一切。让她相信过去一个月里发生的一些让她昏迷的怪异事故。但是这样做，他们会失去一切。规则，晚餐约会......亲吻。他们将不得不从头开始。他会彻底失去露比。问题是，他两个都想要......无论如何，杰西卡现在已经离真相越来越近了。他需要试着解决这个问题。试图通过讲述整个故事来让这件事变得不那么糟糕，但真的有用吗？好吧……为什么不试试呢？

“杰西卡......”他叹了口气，“记起昨天。”

当回忆涌上心头时，她不由自主的闭上眼睛。

“等等，什么？！”露比盯着他，好像他疯了似的。

但是这并没有改变，杰西卡只用了几秒钟就记住了所有她被告知要忘记的事情。而且她比以前更生气了。

“你这个混蛋！”她大叫，声音太大了。

“小声点！”基尔格雷夫对她厉声斥责，摇摇头。“我知道你很难过，但是——”

“难过？！”她的音量降低了，但还是表达了同样的愤怒。“你以为我会难过吗！不，混蛋。我他妈的气炸了！你知道这是不对的，但你还是做了？！什么样的——”

这一次，露比在杰西卡面前对基尔格雷夫说话，打断了她的话。“你为什么要让她记起来？！让她再次忘记！”她的声音平静而哀怨，但充满了焦虑和愤怒。

在杰西卡对他咆哮之前，他甚至不能回答她的问题。“为什么她还在你旁边！我告诉过你让她走！你怎么就不明白这句话呢？！仅仅因为你在我这碰壁了，并不意味着你可以到处奴役其他人去做爱！在任何情况下——”

“哦，该死的！你他妈的能不能闭嘴？！”露比又开始说话了，现在她也生气了。“别自以为是了！你不是唯一一个能吸引他注意力的人！别表现得好像你很特别似的！别再假装他在这里的唯一原因是因为他没有和你发生性关系！他。想要。我。这种感觉是相互的。”

杰西卡盯着她看，她的嘴微微张大，然后转过身来看着基尔格雷夫，动作极其缓慢。“你最好在我发疯之前把你对她做的一切都解开。”

“别这么自负！”露比也对着她吠叫。

“让她走！”杰西卡也对他吠叫。

“嘿！嘿！”基尔格雷夫的视线来回在她们之间，终于插了一句话。“一顿吼是没有用的！但露比想说的是，她在这里，和我在一起，是她自己的自由意志。我不会让她做任何她不让我做的事情。”

“哦，屁话！你一次又一次地当着我的面撒谎！我为什么要相信你说的话？！”

“你会相信她吗？”他转动着眼珠，看着身边的女人，准备证明自己的观点。“露比，从现在开始，你要对杰西卡完全诚实。”

“乐意之至。”她回答说，当她看着杰西卡的时候，她脸上流露出对她的憎恨。“基尔格雷夫是我见过的最了不起的人。看看他。在我知道他能做什么之前，我就觉得他很性感！他值得被敬畏和崇拜，当然还有，你不想要他是真他妈的愚蠢。说实话，我很嫉妒你，杰西卡。他谈论你的方式......我希望他也这样谈论我。”她的眼睛因熟悉的黑暗而变得呆滞。

这次杰西卡的下巴真的掉下来了。“这是什么疯狂的玩笑吗？！”

“听起来像是在开玩笑吗？”露比面无表情地回答。“我爱他。”她的手在基尔格雷夫裸露的胸膛上移动，只是为了让杰西卡更加生气。

基尔格雷夫听到这些话忍不住咧嘴一笑，而杰西卡看起来快要疯掉了。在她爆发之前，他说，“你看到了吗？我和她的关系完全是两厢情愿的。”

她还在盯着露比。“你以为这是什么游戏吗？！”露比眨了眨眼，但是没有回答。然后她就失控了。“回答我，婊子！你以为这是他妈的游戏吗？！”她离沙发只有几步之遥，但是她像公牛一样猛冲过去。她要打她，或者勒死她......如果不是她不能，她看起来肯定会这么做。

“别碰她！”基尔格雷夫在一切可能发生之前大喊。

露比满怀期待地呜咽着，退回到座位上，确实吓了一跳。

杰西卡在离她只有一英尺的地方停了下来，基尔格雷夫咆哮起来。“后退三步。”当她后退的时候，他保护性地抱着露比的头，让她把头放在他的肩膀上。“很好。”一旦他们之间有了距离，他就呼出一口气。“不管你喜不喜欢，露比都在我的保护之下。我照顾她，我打算继续照顾她。我之所以告诉你真相，是因为我希望我们最终都能跨过这道坎......”

“哦！所以突然间我应该感谢你的诚实了？！你说话的时候听到自己在说什么吗？！”她把头发往后搓，在极度的沮丧中用手捂着脸。“你在保护她，嗯？！因为她崇拜你？！所以你杀了她的房东？！因为你的小宠物让你这么做？！”

哦，对了……他还没有想出一个办法来叙述这起谋杀案，所以他停下了进程。露比吸了口气想说点什么，但他不让她说。“这个嘛......这可比......”

但是杰西卡已经失去了耐心，当她听到谎言的时候，她就知道是什么样的谎言。“不要。他妈的。对我撒谎！”因为她不能像她想的那样提高嗓门，所以她弯下腰来把长长的木制咖啡桌从地板上拽起来，愤怒地把它扔到房间的另一头。

桌子和桌上所有的东西都碎成了碎片，撞在了墙上。这才是真正发脾气的样子。露比本能的闪避(即使桌子没有从她头顶越过)，她还把基尔格雷夫抓得更紧了。但是他甚至没有退缩，他好像希望她开始扔东西。

当他的眼睛和她的眼睛对视时，木头发出的咔哒声在他的耳朵里回响。“有这个必要吗？”

“你知道你的行为会带来什么后果吗！你怎么能——”

“露比？！这里发生了什么事？！”一个男人站在门口，看到她破碎的门和桌子，惊呆了。“哦该死的！发生了什么？！”

当露比抬起头时，从她痛苦的表情可以明显看出，这只是一个爱管闲事的邻居。“Darrel！滚出去！”

但是他看着沙发前面的陌生人，她紧握着拳头，看起来百分之百的敌意。他转过身来，说：“我要报警！”

基尔格雷夫只是生气了，呻吟道:“停下。”这个人没有机会离开。“不要给任何人打电话。站在外面，别让任何人进来。”一旦解决了这个问题，他就把注意力转回到杰西卡身上。“太好了。你成功地吸引了整个楼层的注意力。”

露比幸灾乐祸地摇了摇头。当她意识到基尔格雷夫是站在她这边的时候，她的心情变得轻松起来。他是在保护她。即使杰西卡和她所拥有“力量”就站在她的面前，她还是感到安全，因为他的胳膊搂着她。

然而，杰西卡注意到了，对她咆哮起来。“你觉得好笑吗？！”

更不用说害怕了，露比笔直地坐着，坚持着自己的立场。“我觉得很有趣，你认为你可以冲进我的公寓，恐吓我们。好像你比他强一样。”

“哦，是吗？！”感觉像被她话里的讽刺穿透了她的肌肉。“不如让他把我的自由意志还给我，我们看看到时候谁会被吓倒！”

“哇哦。好了，女士们......”基尔格雷夫摇了摇头，站起身来，迅速地把衬衫扣上。“这是我们要做的。由于这里已经没有隐私可言了，多亏了杰西卡，我们都要回酒店了。一起走悄悄地。在那里，我们再来解决这一混乱局面。”在他向她们每个人伸出手之前，她们都没有机会表达自己的意见。“来吧。抓住我的手。”

露比很快站在他身边，握住他的右手，但杰西卡盯着他，好像他是个精神病患者，然后她把手伸进了他的手里。

“你他妈的一定是在开玩笑。”杰西卡嘟囔着。

“你就不能闭嘴吗？”露比翻了翻白眼。

“这应该会很有趣。”基尔格雷夫说，他们三个一起走出去，肩并肩。


	24. 嫉妒心重？

_ **第二十四章:嫉妒心重？** _

(仍然)第24天:

乘出租车去酒店可能是历史上最紧张的时刻。没有人说一句话。

有时候，两位女士会交换一下眼神，“我-要-杀-了-你，”但是每当基尔格雷夫发现她们在看对方时，她们就会转过身去。他把她们的两只手放在自己的手里，用大拇指抚平她们的指关节，做了一个温柔的手势，试图让她们平静下来。但露比不喜欢他还在摸杰西卡，而杰西卡更恼火的是牵手。

一旦他们进入酒店房间，关上门，他终于开口对她们说，“坐下。”他和露比一起坐在沙发上，杰西卡从他们对面挑了一把椅子。一旦他们安顿下来，他继续说，“好的。现在你可以畅所欲言了。”

但是她们谁也没说什么。她们俩只是死死地盯着对方的眼睛。

沉默了将近一分钟之后，基尔格雷夫叹了口气，翻了翻眼睛。“哦，得了吧。你们刚才都在大喊大叫！现在你无话可说了？！什么都没有？杰西卡？”

她的目光转向他，她的表情保持不变。“我想你已经知道我要说的一切了。你已经知道我有多生气了。更重要的是，你知道我很失望。”

露比嘲笑着说，这就是谈话的开始。“你听到你自己说的话了吗？你‘失望’了？！你到底想成为谁？他妈妈？！他是个成年人，我相信他可以自己做决定。所以拜托了。别再假装你是什么因为你不是。”

“好的，维多利亚。”她那样叫她，只是为了激怒她。“我现在先放你一马。为什么呢？第一，你不了解我。因为如果你了解我，你就会知道当你和我说话的时候，你需要放下你那讨厌的态度。第二，你和基尔格雷夫有一些共同点，这应该可以为你的一些行为找到借口。不是吗？”杰西卡向后靠在椅子上，看着他们俩，她的第二个观点是用讽刺的口吻说的。“你们俩都有爸妈的问题。你太像一个少年犯了，无法管教，你的父母恨不得把你赶走。在你18岁生日的时候开了个派对，只是为了庆祝你终于要离开这个事实。所以现在你对父母的形象有意见了？我是不是太让你想起她了？Sophia？那个生了孩子却不想要孩子的女人，更不用说要一个像你这样的孩子了。”

“闭嘴！”她随后发怒了，但杰西卡已经说完了，她的情况也被说完了。“你根本不知道我父母是什么样的人！仅仅因为你知道如何使用谷歌，并不意味着你有权利谈论你不懂的东西！”

看到她劳累过度，基尔格雷夫再次用手臂搂住她，安抚她。“没关系，露比。她也对我做了同样的事。她只是想惹你。”他从房间的另一头淡淡地朝她微笑，而露比则向他靠近。“利用创伤经历？这玩得真不公平。”

“玩？你以为我在玩游戏吗？”杰西卡以一种居高临下的态度摇摇头。“你怎么会说那么愚蠢的话。因为这个。不是一个游戏。我不知道你们两个为什么这么想。”

“你做事太过分了，有时候太认真了。”他的反应尽可能的轻松。

“更像是太认真了。”露比补充说，“我不知道你有什么问题。我们已经确定我和他在一起是因为我想这么做，那么你为什么还在乎这个呢？”

“你知道吗！我不在乎。”她摇头前耸了耸肩。“我真的不在乎你想和谁上床！我只是很高兴这次不是强奸！不管这段关系有多变态，有多糟糕，都不是我的问题。我的问题是你的房东死了！而他的妻子在监狱里！还有你们两个混蛋要为此负责！”

露比一次也没有张开嘴，基尔格雷夫犹豫了一下。“没有你想的那么糟糕......”他不想再对她撒谎了，但在这件事上他不得不歪曲事实。

“真的吗！你们谁想告诉我发生了什么事？！”

基尔格雷夫再次回答。“Harold是一个酗酒、恶语虐待他人的人......他的死是为了帮助任何受到他伤害的人，包括露比。“他的妻子也好不到哪儿去，”他撒谎说，“在事实上，她可能更糟。所以让她负责就是一举两得。”

“‘他的死是为了帮助’？”她重复着，甚至懒得提高嗓门。“这就是你的故事？你就是这样为自己辩护的吗？”

“杰西卡~”她那厌恶的表情就像捅了他的心一刀，几乎使他发牢骚。“如果他是在激怒你，我也会这么做的。”

这次，她笑了。一个安静的，轻蔑的笑声。“真的吗？你觉得这是我最关心的吗？你会不会为了我杀了他？”她闭上眼睛，让眼睛一直闭着，她说，“我一直在努力接受这个事实，这将是我的余生。和你一起生活。因此，我试图让它变得可以忍受......事实也的确如此。我以为我能理解你的时候。当我以为你在听。当我以为你明白，不会再杀人的时候。”她睁开眼睛，与他的目光相遇，就像他的内心在融化。她对他的影响是深远的。

“我不是......我没有——”他结结巴巴地说。

“请不要说你没有杀他。求你了。因为我们都知道那是谎言。”

基尔格雷夫垂下眼睛，呼吸急促，突然对自己的行为充满了羞愧和自我怀疑。露比看了看杰西卡，又看了看他，又看了看她。这就是她对他做的。她安静的时候是最危险的。因为她低沉的声音比大喊大叫更能影响他的感情。她那双大大的、棕色的、撅着小嘴的眼睛，加上她那失望的表情，使他觉得自己像一堆狗屎。露比不得不承认，这真是个天才。但还是不能接受。他不应该后悔。

在他回答之前，露比突然爆发出一阵令人讨厌的掌声，让他们俩都看着她。当她停止鼓掌时，她讽刺的笑了。“哇，杰西卡。这绝对是个绝妙的主意。我真是印象深刻。我从未见过比这更好的表演。我只有一个问题。你是对每个人都这么做，还是只是想操纵他？”

杰西卡失去了冷静的举止。“操纵他？！我在试图阻止人们受到伤害！你到底在干什么？！你在促进死亡！”

“我提倡的唯一一件事，就是允许他按照自己的感觉行事。现在我终于明白他为什么退缩了！那是因为你用这些家长的废话蒙蔽了他的头脑！”

“如果有人蒙蔽了他的头脑，那就是你！就因为某人是个混蛋你就让他死？！一个人的生命比这更有价值！”

“他罪有应得！基尔格雷夫也不应该听你的！对吧？！”她把他转过身，准备好让他跳出来保护自己。

“不！他需要知道什么是对什么是错！对吧，基尔格雷夫？！”她们都盯着他，等着他站在她们那边。

他眨眨眼，在两人之间来回扫了一眼，皱了皱眉头。很明显，她们的玩笑把他弄糊涂了。他的两个世界正在相互碰撞。“呃......”他没有给出答复，而是从露比身边滑开，慢慢站起来。“我想我需要一点时间……独处。”

“什么？！”当她们看见他向门口走去时她们俩同时说。

“我相信你们两个没有我也能相处一段时间。我不会离开很久的。”他已经把一只手放在门把手上了。

“你不能就这么走了！”杰西卡惊叫道。

“你要去哪儿？”露比哀鸣道。

“我出去透透气。”他说。“我出去的时候有一条规矩。不要自相残杀。”他闪过一个快速的微笑，转动把手，不到一秒钟就消失了。

当他关上门时，他们互相看着对方。

“干得好。你让他不安了。”露比咆哮着，踢开自己的高跟鞋。

“你以为我担心他的感受吗？！”

“你看！那是你的问题！你根本不在乎他！我在乎！而且既然你不在乎，你所做的就是试着和他上床来得到你想要的！”

“如果你说的‘我想要’是指人们不会死，那么是的！这正是我在做的事情！”

“哦！那又怎样？！你的工作就是做一个英雄，拯救地球上的人渣？！这对你有什么好处？”

“你知道吗？！我不需要听你的废话。”杰西卡站起来，走到小酒吧，拿了一整瓶酒回来。当她坐下来的时候，她没有看房间另一头的那个让人讨厌的女人，只是大口大口地喝着饮料。

露比嘲笑着皱起了鼻子。“你有酗酒问题。”她说得好像这是事实，而不是观点。

当杰西卡放下酒瓶时，她怒视着她，不以为然。“是吗？我想知道为什么。”

“你想知道我怎么想的吗？”

“不。实际上，我不想。”

她无视这句话继续说下去。“我想你不喜欢我和基尔格雷夫在一起。”

“好吧，别废话了，夏洛克！你是一个助长他鲁莽行为的堕落的妓女！”她把瓶子放回嘴边。

但露比摇了摇头得意地笑着。“我是说，你不喜欢他关心我这个事实。”

杰西卡笑得几乎要被饮料噎住了。“哦我的天。太搞笑了。”她试图控制自己，说:“相信我。基尔格雷夫根本不在乎你。”

“真的吗？你这么说是因为......？”她咬着舌头不让自己笑。

露比很清楚自己在做什么。

“因为我了解他！我认识他很多年了。他不会只是捡起流浪狗，然后突然就开始关心它们。”

“那他为什么关心你？”

“他被我吸引是因为我是第一个拒绝他的人。我在他自己的游戏中打败了他。”她的声音里无意中流露出一丝自豪。“我可能是最接近的他会爱上的一个人，因为他绑架了我，并决定拖着我和他一起度过余生。”

“这很好，但他确实关心我。他自己也这么说。”

“那他就是在说谎。”杰西卡尖锐地说。

“你怎么能这么肯定？”

“我刚才告诉你了！除此之外，基尔格雷夫的情绪处理能力就像一个孩子。他不知道如何定义自己的感受。他需要你是因为你心甘情愿地满足他的自负感和给他吹箫。”

但露比一直在施压，她知道最终她会得到她想要的回应。“他想要我是因为他在乎我。”

“胡说。该死。”杰西卡用同样的口气说，喝了一口酒。“你是一个软弱、渺小、可怜的崇拜者。你和我完全相反。他也爱我，这说明了你什么呢？”

现在她微笑着，已经完成了她想要的。“哇，杰西卡。听起来你像是在嫉妒。”

她又噎住了，这次咳出了一些饮料。“我没有嫉妒！”

“你很快就进入了防卫状态。你为他爱你而骄傲所以百分百确定他对我毫无感觉。听起来你是这么说的。”

“我不是在自我防卫！而且我他妈的绝对不会嫉妒！这是我听过的最愚蠢的事！”

“是吗？你和我一样在争夺他的注意力。除非我赢了。所以你每隔一天就带他去吃饭，去医院，谈论救人......然后呢？他每天都来看我，我鼓励他做任何让他感觉好的事情。看看我们现在在哪里！”

“什么？！这不是他妈的比赛！基尔格雷夫不是什么奖品！你小时候头朝下摔过多少次？！”

“当你不喜欢某样东西时，你会诉诸侮辱，但这改变不了事实。”

“没有‘事实’！你和他在一起的时间一文不值！”

“是吗？！”露比身体前倾，双肘支在膝盖上。“你想知道为什么Harold死了吗？”她脸上露出熟悉的笑容。“我敢肯定基尔格雷夫不希望我告诉你这些。他总是那么坚决地要在你面前保持良好的形象。总是隐藏他的罪恶快感来保持你喜欢的好的那一面。但我不在乎你或你的意见，所以。我的房东死了，因为我告诉基尔格雷夫他在骚扰我。就是这样！”她稍微歪了下头，享受着杰西卡给她的反应。“他对那个人一无所知！所有这一切都是因为我不喜欢他这个事实，而他实际上是抓住了这个导致他死亡的机会！

“他编造了所有关于他和他妻子‘虐待’的废话。妻子只是在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，而把她送进监狱是基尔格雷夫的主意！他想这么做。我当然也是这么想的，所以我鼓励这样做。我允许他表达他对控制的需要。对我自己和其他人。当他造成痛苦和死亡的时候，你怎么能不崇拜他那狂野的、兽性的眼神呢！这是我见过的最美的东西。”她停顿了一下，咬着下唇，在继续之前赞叹自己的回忆。“杰西卡，你一定知道的。我们不是从Harold开始的，当然也不会就此结束。和我在一起，他根本不在乎什么‘人命的价值’。而且我花更多的时间和他在一起。这就是为什么我是胜者。”

对杰西卡来说，这整个转折就像是给了她一记耳光，她顿悟到了最不可思议的东西。

这不是基尔格雷夫的错。

杰西卡责怪他是不对的。这完全是露比的错。她就像是邪恶的化身。她遇见基尔格雷夫真是一个可怕的巧合。如果他从来没有被介绍给她，他就不会假装在变好。他会变好。露比把杰西卡想毁掉的一切都灌输给了她。而且她还和他上床了！他怎么能抗拒呢？！特别是当他如此脆弱的时候。他就像一个快饿死的孩子，无意中发现了一块免费的糖霜蛋糕。为什么他会选择一个更健康，更昂贵的选择！越过露比。它是人类的本能。

鲁比的血管里流淌着混乱、混乱和愤怒。她的天性和教养都不好，真是不幸。而现在，她的手指上几乎握着一件大规模杀伤性武器。杰西卡是她与绝对权力之间唯一的障碍。但露比是对的，杰西卡输了。她在与基尔格雷夫的灵魂之战中失败了。她不愿承认这一点，但这是事实。

意识到这一点，杰西卡喊道，“你这个该死的婊子！”她下意识地把酒瓶扔到房间的另一头。它径直飞过露比的头顶，砸碎了玻璃门。

这一次，露比没有采取任何回避措施，而是对自己的安全过于自信。“我不怕你。”

“你应该害怕！”她咆哮着站了起来，紧握着拳头。她以前想伤害别人，但这次不同。

但她也得意地笑着站了起来。“我就不。”当她们在地板中央相遇时，她不得不抬头看着她的攻击者，但这并没有让她气馁。“你杀不了我。他告诉你不要碰我，所以......你打算怎么办？”

“哦拜托。我不需要碰你来伤害你。”

“是吗？那是怎样？你要用椅子打我？或者开始朝我扔东西？我看你也不敢。”她咯咯地笑着，用手指捻着一缕头发。“事实上，我求你了！”

“你他妈的怎么回事？！”

“打我吧。”她引诱她，进一步嘲笑她。“我倒想看看基尔格雷夫看到你打了我，可怜的、毫无防备的我，他会怎么对你。只要一个小小的伤口，我轻易就能流下眼泪。如果我身体受伤了，而且我哭了，我肯定他不会再对你那么有耐心了。”

这个婊子是撒旦的直系后裔。

但她也很聪明。妈的，杰西卡讨厌这样。“滚出他的生活。”她说得很慢，脸色铁青，难以形容。

“我不听你的命令。”露比轻松活泼，喜欢看着她的对手在挫败中崩溃。

“你应该小心点，维多利亚。”她的声音要险恶得多。“还有他妈的离Kilgave远点。”

“不然呢？！你对我和他都没有任何影响力！”

“我告诉你吧。”她抓住露比裙子的前面，把她拉近一些，这样的话她们的脸之间只有几英寸的距离。她之所以能逃脱他说的话，仅仅是因为她能够把“不要碰她”理解为“不要碰她的皮肤”。杰西卡低声说，好像她在说一个秘密，但是她的声音听起来却百分之百的危险。“总有一天，基尔格雷夫不会告诉我不要伤害你。而那一天，我会追捕你，然后赤手空拳打碎你的小脑袋。等我搞定你，你看起来就像你的头被卡车压扁了。而后果？只要你死了，我就不在乎。”

露比的脸色逐渐变得苍白。“你在虚张声势......”但她的话里没有自信。

“看着我的表情，我看起来像是在撒谎吗？”

她没有。所有这些对基尔格雷夫关于人命和不杀戮的说教，但她现在发出了死亡威胁。但这是不同的。是吗？是。露比是不可救药的，假设她和他在一起的进展速度不可阻挡。除非她死了。基尔格雷夫会继续买进她的股份，而她会继续赢钱和继续杀人。为了阻止更多的人而牺牲一个人是值得的。所以杰西卡不虚伪......她很实际。

恐惧已经成功地在露比身上缠绕，抹去了她那沾沾自喜的表情。杰西卡达到了她的目地，便把她推开了。

正当她踉跄后退，几乎跌倒时，门咔哒一声开了，基尔格雷夫走了进来。他看着杰西卡咄咄逼人的姿势、破碎的玻璃和露比苍白的表情，眼睛立刻眯起来。

“这里一切都好吗？”

杰西卡瘫倒在椅子上得意满满的笑起来。“哦，当然。我们相处得很好！对吧，露比？”

她没有回答，只是可怜巴巴地抬头看着基尔格雷夫，然后把脸埋在他的衬衫里。

他迅速拥抱住她，朝杰西卡投去一个眼神，眼神里在说，“我知道你对她做了什么，我以后再处理你”。他用双臂环抱着他的女人，讲述着他从休息中得出的思考结论。“由于露比的公寓已经被毁了，她今晚将和我们住在一起。”

“当然不行。这是我唯一可以试着放松的地方！而我不——”

“别打断我，杰西卡。”他咆哮着，不愿为此争论。“你不必呆在卧室的沙发上。我不在意你睡在什么地方，但是没有我的允许你不能离开这个房间。”他叹了口气，用一只手温柔地梳理着露比的头发，质疑着他不在时发生的事情。“我想我们都筋疲力尽了。这是一个……艰难的一天。杰西，我知道你有多生气，并且我承认你有理由生气。所以明天，我们都不得不重新评估接下来要做什么。但不是今晚。好好睡一觉可以帮助我们放松一下。合理吗？”

杰西卡咬着舌头，不同意，也不反对。露比点点头。

“好吧。来吧露比。”他握住她的小手，把她带到卧室。“晚安，杰西卡。”他轻声说，然后关掉了主灯。


	25. 一团糟的定义

_ **第二十五章：一团糟的定义** _

第二十五天：

露比在这里过夜最糟糕的地方是，无论杰西卡去哪里，她都能听到。鲁比的呻吟声就像指甲划过黑板一样，把杰西卡逼到了发疯的边缘。

首先，他们俩是怎么有心情做爱的？！讲道理？！他们刚刚被发现谋杀他人，现在却想做爱？！这算哪门子逻辑？！

其次，这让杰西卡无法入睡了。再远的距离或者遮住她的耳朵也无法阻止它。将近一个小时过去了，她正在考虑要不要破门而入叫他们都给我闭嘴。但是如果她在他们做爱的时候闯进去会是什么模样？这看起来像是她嫉妒了，而这只能为露比的激进说法提供证据。

她绝对不可能嫉妒！她只是讨厌露比！如果基尔格雷夫带回来的是一个头脑清醒、自愿与他发生性关系的女人，那太好了！但回顾这些情报，与这种疯狂相伴的理智女性的边际几乎是不存在的。

当她终于设法得到一些休息时，这是一个深沉的，不受干扰的睡眠。她的身体拒绝醒来，拒绝面对现实。基尔格雷夫不得不摇醒她。他们彼此凝视了一会儿，然后他马上给她背诵规则。这是一种令人焦虑的开始一天的方式。

在通常的十二之后，他加了一个数字十三说，“你不能以任何方式伤害露比。”看到她的反应，他摇了摇头。“她告诉我你昨天威胁了她。”

得意地笑着，她看向卧室试图找到告密者，但是没有看到她。“是吗？我说的都是真心话。现在......她是在你们俩像野兽一样乱搞之前还是之后告诉你的？”

“我是认真的，杰西卡。”他尽量不惹她生气，但她的讽刺和辛酸使这成为一项具有挑战性的任务。

“你以为我不知道吗？”她不想看他的眼睛，她把头靠在她睡过的椅子上，盯着天花板。“那个婊子到底在哪儿？”

“别这么叫她。”他叹了口气，在她身旁坐下，不管她的态度如何，他还是选择了回答。“她在洗手间。”

“哦，太好了！我们要留着她，然后呢？我们为什么不给她买个项圈和皮带来配我的呢！”她干巴巴地叫道，双手合十。

“你把她的门踢开了！她还能住在哪里？！“这一次，他确实大发雷霆。

她平视着他的眼睛，选择了另一个话题。“你知道，我不怪你想要她，基尔格雷夫。因为她就是你希望我成为的那种人，对吧？自愿的，好玩的，喜欢看你控制局面。你可以背着我做这一切。这是一个不可抗拒的提议，我理解。我们相处得很好。现在你两个完美的但完全不同的世界正在发生冲突，你吓坏了。到目前为止我说得对吗？”

他被迫低下头，用非言语的方式回答她的问题。

“就像我说的。我不怪你。去你的，我甚至不怪你去做任何她鼓励或要求你做的事，包括你和她在一起的时候有多少人死了。因为她是毒药。我不能责怪受害者。但我要责备你的是，如果你现在不把她吐出来。你不能和她呆在一起。”

她基本上是给了他一张所有事情的免费通行证，而他想要为她做正确的事情，但是让她们中的任何一个离开都是不可能的。“杰西卡......我正在努力解决这个问题......但是——”

露比穿着浴袍走出浴室，走向主房间，引起了他的注意。她完全意识到自己打断了别人的谈话，随意地坐在基尔格雷夫的腿上。她背对着杰西卡无视她的存在，吻了他的嘴唇。“嘿......”她微笑着轻声说。

看起来他好像忘记了自己刚才在谈论什么，因为她把他从那一刻带走了。他回以微笑，再次吻了她。“嘿......”

杰西卡翻了翻白眼，把手伸到她旁边的桌子上拿起一支钢笔，朝露比的后脑勺扔去，不管发生了什么，她都要参与进来。“嘿！”如果她用尽全力扔的话会流血，但这只是为了引起她的注意。

露比呜咽着，虽然它并不真的很疼，然后转过身来恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。“你就那么需要关注吗？！”

杰西卡模仿她的腔调，“你有那么可悲吗？！”

“你们两个每次一开口都要吵架吗？”基尔格雷夫叹了口气。

“当然。”杰西卡毫不犹豫地回答。

“好吧，这个留着以后再说。我们需要讨论一下我们今天在做什么。”

“请不要告诉我她会和我们一起出去。”露比哀鸣。

“请不要告诉我你们两个要拖着我到处走。”杰西卡又在模仿。

“杰西卡，你的大部分空闲时间还是属于你的。但是你的这份工作…...你知道你不能保住这个案子，对吧？”

“哦？！真的吗？！你们俩要为他的死负责而你们却不想让我调查？！哇。真是令人震惊。”她讽刺地咆哮道。“反正我也无能为力！在这里起诉你和在纽约一样不可能。”

和霍普的那些事情现在看起来就像是上辈子的事了，他不愿被人提起。“为了确保一切都不会继续下去，我需要你今天带我去那里。”

“什么？！不！你说过我的时间是私人的！现在你要打断我的工作？你不相信我能停下这个案子？！”

“我没有不相信你。但这是必须的，我很抱歉。”

“当然没有他妈的选择余地。为什么会有呢？”她咬牙切齿。

他把手放在她的背上，说:“露比，如果你愿意，你可以来。”

“为什么要请她来呢！这不是什么该死的派对！”

“她不应该一个人呆在这里。”

“我很乐意去。”露比咧嘴一笑，怒视着杰西卡。

“今天真是太好了！”杰西卡的拳头握成紧紧的球。

“我们一小时内出发。”基尔格雷夫沉重地说，希望他们至少可以试着和睦相处。

_ * * * * 混乱的定义* * * *_

在去的路上，杰西卡被迫透露了她工作的细节，是谁雇佣了她处理这个具体的案子，以及两天前到底发生了什么。

基尔格雷夫和露比好奇地环顾四周，当他们进入公寓大楼，并达到门，基尔格雷夫傻笑，“调查站？”

“闭嘴。”杰西卡咆哮着推开门。

安娜和杰克坐在桌子后面，像孩子一样对着电脑上的什么东西咯咯地笑。看到她走进来，安娜迅速合上笔记本电脑，拼命忍住笑。“哦！嘿，珠儿！怎么样了那个——”当他们看到那两个陌生人和她在一起时，她成功地打住了自己。“呃......他们是谁？是客户吗？”

“是啊，珠儿。”基尔格雷夫一边说，一边用眼神看着她。“你为什么不相互介绍我们呢？”

准备好了，杰西卡指着基尔格雷夫，然后指着露比。“这是混蛋一号和混蛋二号。他们是来给你洗脑的，让你生不如死。”

“什么？”他们俩似乎都不明白，但她也没想到他们会这样。

“谁是负责人？”基尔格雷夫问杰西卡，没有理会那糟糕的介绍。

“猜猜看。”她温和地回答，这使他看着他们。

安娜注视着他们，而杰克还在分神，试图抑制住为他们之前看到的东西而笑。这是显而易见的，他指着安娜，松开露比。“你。跟我来。带上你的手机和你保存在案件中的所有记录。”他环顾了一下四周，然后让她跟着他进了厨房。

杰西卡本想是要和他一起去的，但她已经知道他要干什么了。探查信息，清除戴安娜的数据，抹去记忆。她没有打扰，而是坐在安娜的座位上，把脚放到桌子上。露比也跟他争论，但是因为没有被邀请，她一动不动。但站在那里，她显得那么不自在，杰西卡不禁笑了。

杰克晕晕地微笑着，珠儿居然坐在他身边。“嘿......你好吗？”

她瞥了他一眼，说着和往常一样的话。“我很好。”

“你想看些有趣的东西吗？”他捧着笔记本电脑问道，这样他就可以把它打开了。

“我不想。”她对他的回答一般都是这样简明扼要。

“哦......好吧。”他皱着眉头，拿起电脑，终于注意到了露比。“你想看看吗？”

露比没有回答，因为他一站起来，杰西卡就对他大发雷霆。“给我坐下”

他立即服从坐了下来，就像一只受过训练的狗。他停顿了一下，又把笔记本电脑放在桌子上，平静地问道。“你不想让她看见？”

“认真的吗？！”露比翻了个白眼，交叉双臂，迫不及待地盼望着基尔格雷夫回来。

但杰克完全无视她，专心致志地听着珠儿的话。“不要跟她说话。她简直完美的定义了一团糟，我讨厌她的一切。你也应该讨厌她。”

他点了点头，似乎这些信息已经足够了。

基尔格雷夫和安娜从厨房回来，告诉杰克跟他走。安娜取代了杰克的位置，为了证明自己是对的，杰西卡向她提问。

“戴安娜怎么样？”她问道，已经在期待答案了。

“哪个戴安娜？那是客户还是什么？”安娜眯着眼看着珠儿，然后是露比，仍然不知道她是谁。

杰西卡只是摇摇头叹了口气。“当我没问过。”

基尔格雷夫只和杰克在一起了一分钟，因为他知道的不多。当他们出来的时候，杰西卡把她的脚放下来说，“你打算对戴安娜做什么？”

“谁是戴安娜来着？”安娜挠着头，尽管很明显没有人跟她说话。

他们都不理她，基尔格雷夫回答说，“你为什么认为我会对她做什么？”

“因为我了解你。”她的语气干巴巴而冷淡。

他停顿了一下。“待会儿我和露比会去拜访她。”一提到她的名字露比就兴奋起来。

“绝对不行。”杰西卡反驳道，眼睛瞪着他，然后又尖锐地指着露比。“她不能和你一起去。”

“我就站在这儿！”她抱怨道。

“露比会一起去。我想让她陪着我。”

从他的语气中，她知道他不会让步，所以她站起来，用手指按住他的胸口，说:“你擦掉你必须擦掉的东西，来掩盖这些狗屎事情。但是如果我发现你们中的任何一个对她做了别的什么事，我发誓——”

他冷静地把她的手推开。“行，我知道。我只做必要的事。如果有必要的话，你可以晚些时候去看看她。”

“好的。”杰西卡叹了口气。令人难以置信，她竟然授权掩盖一起谋杀案，但她别无选择。“那么......我可以走了吗？还是你打算一整天都拖着我到处跑？”

“你现在自由了。能告诉我你的计划吗？”她一脸不快地盯着他，他假笑起来。“是的，我不认为。”

“那么，我走了。”她准备推开每个人走开，但是没有走到门口。

安娜一直在场边，困惑地看着她和同伴的谈话，说：“等等！呃......？所以你不是来办案的？”他们还不清楚这次访问的目的。

“没有。我今天不上班。只要......休息一天......就像你一直做的那样。”

“哦......珠儿？”杰克跳了起来，跑进了厨房。在任何人都可以质疑他到底在做什么之前，他有点上气不接下气地跑回她身边。“呃......我给你买了这个......只是因为。你知道的......你总是抱怨我们这里没有足够的饮料......所以......”他微笑着把他带来的一整瓶酒递给她。“还有......这是纯伏特加......因为我知道你喜欢劲大的东西......”他的声音越来越小，注意到整个房间的人都在呆呆地看着这个奇怪的互动。

“嗯......”杰西卡接过，真的不知道他脑子里在想什么。“我想......谢了。”

“不客气......”他现在更安静了，拖着脚步回到了桌子后面的座位上。

杰西卡有点不知所措，把瓶子夹在胳膊下面，向出口走去，结果又被拦住了。基尔格雷夫在那里遇见了她，抓住她的胳膊，猛地把她拉住。

关于杰克的一些事情使他想起了一个人。有人激怒了......有人惹恼了他。啊，是的！那个奇怪的红头发男孩给杰西卡带了香蕉面包，说他爱她。这种相似性是不可思议的。难怪他不喜欢他。不知道他是因为害怕而对她友好，还是觉得她是他的女朋友。但无论如何他都不能接受。

“搞什么鬼？”杰西卡谩骂，差点没抓稳她刚刚得到的礼物。

每个人都在看着他们，但是他说话的音量只有她能听见，他把她拉得更紧了。“我要你吻我。”

“你疯了吗？！”她咆哮着回应，但同时也以一种安静的语调，猛地从他的手中抽回她的胳膊。“由于最近发生的事情，我找不到一个愿意这么做的理由！不管是不是输不起，我都不在乎了。”

“我想让他看到。”他的声音非常严肃，但他并不打算强迫她这么做。他相信她会做出正确的选择。

“谁？！杰克？！你在开玩笑吗？！”他没有，她看得出来。直到那刹那，她才意识到杰克的行为可能让基尔格雷夫觉得受到了挑战。他一定让他想起了鲁本，这些回忆也涌上了她的心头，她觉得自己一想到这些就觉得浑身发冷。“即使他这么做了......你的规矩也阻止了我做任何事情！别再假装受到威胁了！”

“我不在乎。你属于我的事实必须清晰。”

“我他妈的不‘属于’你！你在说什么屁话！而且，他不是很聪明…...这就是他的行为方式。不要告诉我你——”

“杰西卡！”他大声打断。对于其他三个人来说，他们的谈话依旧是那么的安静和快速，以至于他们无法理解他们在争吵什么，但是他很不耐烦。“要么吻我，要么不！但无论你做出什么决定，现在就做。”

“看在上帝的份上”她迅速地放下伏特加，把基尔格雷夫推到门框上，就像她以前做过几次的那样，当她吻他的时候，她的手总是紧紧地压在他身上。当她用舌头抵住他的时候，她的吻是粗暴且无情的。她对这种情况的攻击性和愤怒表现在她拧着他的衬衫，攻击他的嘴唇，威胁要把他吃掉。他知道自己完全听凭她的摆布，一边呜咽着，一边抓住她的夹克。

当她确定他已经受够了，她咬了他的下唇一会儿，然后后退，让压力从他的胸部离开。他发出一声微弱的呜呜声，不由自主地又喊了一声，他的手滑开了。

回头看了看房间，他气喘吁吁地笑了起来。安娜似乎对珠儿会对任何人那样做感到十分震惊。杰克的表情是他唯一需要满足的东西。他看起来很震惊，甚至有一点崩溃。

但是杰西卡不仅仅是为了好玩才吻他的。当他让她做决定的时候，她并不是为了满足他自负自私的需要而做的。她是在保护杰克。这样做了之后，基尔格雷夫就不会再觉得他们的关系处于危险之中，杰克的存在也不会让他的意识上感到压力，也就不会让他做一些令人遗憾的事情。除此之外，她这么做是为了激怒露比。她成功了。露比看上去比杰克更震惊。

基尔格雷夫的极端反应和对杰西卡的渴望是不可否认的。她简直让他无法呼吸，让他渴望得到她的抚摸。哪怕是最轻微的接触。露比从未见过他的这种眼神，她担心自己永远无法给他同样的渴望。她的眼睛与杰西卡的目光相撞，她的身体因愤怒而发热。很明显，这是她当着露比的面说“操你的”的另一种方式。她目不转睛的眼神暴露了一切。

杰西卡的嘴角露出胜利的微笑，这微妙的微笑只有露比才会注意到，她的眼睛读着:“看现在谁在妒嫉，婊子。”

她满怀信心地打破了沉默，漫不经心地说道：“我们晚点再见。”她旋转着脚后跟，拿起酒，离开了他们。

_ * * * * 一团糟的定义* * * *_

“求求你告诉我有发现什么东西。”杰西卡咕哝了一声，坐在桌子上。

“你-你来早-早了一-一天。但我-我可能有-有些东西可-可以试试。”维克多快速翻阅了几份文件，同时在电脑上点击了几下。

“我知道。我很抱歉这样闯进来......”她叹了口气，焦急地看着他。“我只是…...我现在比以往任何时候更需要这个。”

“你-你还好吗？”他转而检查烧杯里的一些黄色液体物质，抬头看了她一眼。

“不......不是很好。事情变得更复杂了，我需要摆脱这该死的东西，这样我才能——”她停下来，知道在维克托面前激动起来并谈论暴力是一个坏主意。“我只是很绝望。”

他富有同情心的微笑使她平静下来，他说，“你-你能过-过来下吗？”当她走近时，他让她脱下外套，卷起袖子。“这-这......这可能会疼”他疲倦地警告着，转身去打开一个新的注射器。

“我习惯了一点疼痛。”她打消了疑虑。

“是-是......但是......”他把针头放进他之前看到的充满泡沫的液体中，然后拉出活塞直到它充满。“这-这可能会很痛-痛......”他把针头倒过来，把气泡挤出来，试图读出她的表情，看是否有任何犹豫。

但是她没有给他提供任何建议，因为她已经做好心理准备了。“我受得住。”如果这能让她重获自由，她愿意承受任何痛苦。

尽管如此，他还是没有把它带到她的胳膊上。“我-我得提-提醒你-你。化-化学成分可-可能是不-不完整的。有百分之-之六-六十的失-失败几率。如果它-它不起作-作用，它会-会攻-攻击你的白血-血细胞，而-而不是病-病毒。”

杰西卡皱着眉头，看着他手里拿着的东西。“那有什么用？”

“它-它攻击-击的细-细胞不足以杀-杀死你，但-但它-它会损害你-你的免-免疫系统，使你-你更-更容易生病”

“好吧......就这些吗？”

“是-是的...而且会很痛-痛”

“是的，你提到过。”强颜欢笑，她总结道。“我准备好了。”

“好-好吧。”他拍了拍她肘部的皱褶，就像他要抽血找静脉时那样。对于一个坐立不安的人来说，他在合适的静脉上扎针的手非常稳定。他非常缓慢地穿刺她的皮肤，将配方注射到她的血液中，然后小心翼翼地把它拉出来。

他是对的。确实很疼。

有那么一瞬间，她什么也感觉不到，除了皮肤上的刺破感。然后感觉就像火焰开始在她的血管里蔓延。一开始，就像一团小小的火焰穿过她的手臂，然后蔓延到她身体的每一个部位。

“我靠。”她呜咽着用另一只手抓住伤口，指甲扣进皮肤里。她紧闭着眼睛再次呜咽起来，因为疼痛感越来越强烈，她的体温感觉就像突破天际一样。

维克多一动不动静静地看着她。这种炽热的感觉只持续了一分钟，但对杰西卡来说却像是永恒的。当它逐渐消失，它会完全消散，她的血液回到自然平息的状态。她精力耗尽之后，倒在地板上，坐在最近的一堆书上。

“你-你没事吧？”她一躺在地板上，他就问道。

“我还行。”她的声音听起来疲惫而沉重，但她还是笑了。

在那痛苦的时刻中，她几乎忘记了。她现在自由了吗？！她没有感觉到任何不同......这并不能阻止希望照亮她的眼睛。拜托得到自由。她只能从小事做起。是的，只是作为一个测试。小到......就像她的名字！”

她抬头看着他，深深地吸了一口气，试图正确地介绍自己。“我是J…...”绝望侵蚀了她的表情。“J——”但是她说不出来，她感觉到自己的胃在下沉。“维克多，这没用。”

“哦-哦。我-我知道。”他冷静地说着，转身离开了她，清洗了注射器，然后将其丢弃。

“你知道？！”她忍不住感到沮丧，站起身来，竭尽全力不对他发火。

“一旦病毒已经附着在你的细胞上，这种化学物质就不能用来去除病毒。它的作用是在病毒附着到你的血上之前击退病毒。你得等到这个循环运作。然后，当一个新的病毒被引入时，你可以测试它是否有效。”（* 这段有点长自行脑补整句话的结巴效果）

“哦。”这实际上是有道理的，这让她为生气而感到内疚。“对不起。”

“为-为了什么？”

他似乎没有注意到她的态度，所以她耸了耸肩笑了笑。“没什么......不过还是谢谢你。”

他回以微笑。“先别-别谢我-我”

_ * * * * 一团糟的定义* * * *_

“等等......这就是你要做的？”当他们关上戴安娜的前门时露比皱起了眉头。

基尔格雷夫也皱起了眉头。“我告诉杰西卡我不会伤害她......”看到她脸上的表情，他叹了口气。

“她会去确认她的状况，我不希望她比现在更难过。”

“嗯......你知道你说的那个女人威胁要压碎我的头骨，对吧？”

“我肯定她不是那个意思。”他撒谎。“而且，我绝不会让这种事情发生。”他让她看着他，停在台阶上。

“我知道......”她生气地说，当他抚摸她的脸颊时，她短暂地闭上了眼睛。“她只是表现得好像一切都在她的掌控之中，她......”说完，她低下了眼睛，想着今天早上她吻他的方式。

“相信我，露比。她不是说事的。我是。”他飞快地吻着她的嘴唇，只有当他感觉到手机在震动时才把手抽离。

{我们需要结束从今天早上开始的谈话。-J}-4:16pm.{就我们两个。-J}-4:16pm.

{我们会的。明天。-k}-4:17pm.

{你在拖延？或者你今晚会忙着做爱？-J}-4:17pm.

他不会和她玩这个的。{明天。不要质疑它。-K}-4:17pm.

这应该会让她不再回短信了。

“一切都还好吧？”露比问道，当他把手机放回口袋时，露比抬头看着他。

他挽着她的胳膊，让她继续走在他身边。“会好的。”


	26. 精疲力尽

_ **第二十六章：精疲力尽** _

第二十六天：

杰西卡今天早上举止怪异。

露比和基尔格雷夫昨晚很晚才回到酒店，因为他们把露比的大部分物品都带到了酒店。她现在非正式地和他们住在一起。

当他们回来的时候，杰西卡已经在主卧室的沙发上睡着了，衣服还穿着，半瓶酒从手中滑落。

在基尔格雷夫来叫醒她之前，这对臭名昭著的组合一起洗了个澡。因为宿醉，她看起来昏昏沉沉的，但是他还是给她读了包括新规则十三在内的规则。露比在卧室里等着，他坐在杰西卡旁边，试图开始他们昨天还没有结束的谈话。

但几乎就在他读完规则之后，她盯着钟，然后冲进了浴室。只是想上个厕所？

如果她没有把自己关在里面超过一个小时，他就不会理会。她甚至连花洒都没开，这更加让人怀疑有什么地方不对劲。当他听到从里面传来一声巨响时，他的担心也随之而来。

他先试着打开门，发现门锁住了，他大声敲门。“杰西卡？！里面发生了什么事？”

有点拖沓，最后她对他大叫，“让我一个人呆着！”

她听起来…...崩溃了。这使他警觉起来。“杰西卡！开门！”

慢慢地，门打开了。她不打招呼就瘫倒在地上，就像之前那样。她脱得只剩下内衣裤，其他的衣服和手机都扔在她周围的瓷砖上。浴缸的侧面有很多凹痕，这就解释了为什么会有撞击声。她不仅听起来很伤心，而且看起来也很伤心。尽管她几乎一丝不挂，她也懒得遮盖起来，只是把头靠在浴缸的一边。

“随便你怎么看，变态。”她的声音被她的手臂压低，她把腿靠近胸部。

“杰西卡......”他悄悄地走了进去，关上了身后的门，以确保这件事不会泄露出去。这是什么？在他看来就像是她精神崩溃了，这与事实相差不远。这是他为她担心的事情，但是现在他不知道如何处理。在过去，她偶尔会有这样的插曲，通常是在半夜。那时候，他只是告诉她安静点，回去睡觉。

他们的关系已经被破坏得够多了，他显然不能再这样下去了。相反，他坐在她旁边。他有一种冲动，想把她拉近一点，搂住她，用吻覆盖她，让她呻吟，为最近发生的事情道歉。毕竟，这是他这么长时间以来见到她最露骨的一次，所以他忍不住有了这些想法。正如他记忆中的那样，她的皮肤光滑无瑕，他还想记住更多。

但他没有碰她，温柔地问道:“怎么了？”

“滚开。”她迅速回答，转身离开他，抓住浴缸的边缘，留下了指尖形的凹痕。

“看着我。”他说得更加严厉，迫使她转过身来。如果他要帮助她，她就必须和他沟通。“告诉我怎么了。”

“你到底认为哪里出了问题？”这不是叫喊，而是绝望和绝境的哭喊。“我被困在这儿了！和你一起！还有那个婊子！我已经......”她的手抓得更紧了，坚硬的塑料扭曲的声音在房间里回荡。“......我一直坐在这里......试图......给崔西打电话！而我做不到——”她松开了她的手，只能再次重击浴缸的边缘，一次又一次，直到基尔格雷夫阻止她。

”嘿...停下来”她已经停了下来，但他还是抓住她的手把它拉开了。“我们不要再破坏酒店财产了，好吗？”他握住她的手继续说，“如果你那么想给你最好的朋友打电话，我们可以安排一下。”

“但不仅仅是这样，不是吗！你难道看不出这种情况有多糟糕吗？”

“我知道这很难适应，但是你——”

“难以适应？！”她轻蔑地把自己的手从他手中夺过来。“你什么都不懂。”准备结束这次谈话，她站起来，伸手去拿她的衣服。

“你在干什么？”他叹了口气。

“我看起来像在干什么？”她咬牙切齿，拉上昨天的牛仔裤拉链，然后穿上衬衫。“我要离开这里。”

“去哪儿？”

她把手机塞进口袋，说:“哪里都行，除了这。我现在无法忍受和你在一起。”

当她走向浴室门时，他站了起来。“我们能谈谈吗？”

“不行。”她猛地拉开门，从长沙发上取回外套。

“杰西卡，”他紧紧跟在她后面，“求你了。”

“去你妈的。”咆哮着，她冲向出口，希望他不会阻止她。

“杰西卡......”他恳求最后一次，但她已经走了。

听到所有的骚动和关门的声音，露比从角落里探出头来。“她出了什么问题？！”

基尔格雷夫深深地吸了一口气，瘫倒在一张椅子上。“一切。”

_ * * * * 精疲力尽* * * * _

杰西卡抱这么大的希望是愚蠢的，但她没有办法。维克多确实警告过她有60%的可能会失败。问题是，她几乎可以感觉到它起作用了，但事实上它没有起作用，只是让这种经历更具毁灭性。

她今天早上可不是白脱到只剩内衣的。当她确定昨天的病毒已经消失时，她急于进行测试。所以她试图打破其中一条规则。打电话给崔西。但是她拨了那个号码之后，就不能按那个呼叫按钮了。上帝啊，她尽力了。每当她想要违抗他的时候，她血管里的火焰就会回来。感觉就像太阳的力量穿透了她的血液。她试了很长时间，结果出了一身汗，不得不脱掉衣服。

她试图按一个按钮，试了一个多小时之后，精疲力尽了。当基尔格雷夫强迫她开门的时候，她根本没有精力在乎。幸运的是，当她不得不告诉维克多出了什么问题的时候，她很清醒，没有提到药和维克多。

维克多正在医院准备换班，这时杰西卡闯了进来。在他离开之前，他只有几分钟的时间，所以她很快地解释了今天早上发生的事情，乞求得到一个答案。但面对这些事实，他似乎并不感到惊讶。

“我-我就知道-道会这样”他说着转过身去找他的包。

“维克多......”她呼吸着，用一种她经常和基尔格雷夫一起使用的沉重的语调。“在我的早晨变得更糟之前，请你解释一下你在说什么。”

当他转过身去面对她的目光时，他似乎对她说话的方式感到更加焦虑和困惑。尽管如此，他还是回答说:“你走后，我又看了一眼你的血样。随着时间的推移，你的白细胞开始意识到这种化学物质是一种威胁，并开始攻击它。这种化学物质忙于对抗你的免疫系统来阻止病毒。到目前为止，病毒已经在你的一个红细胞上找到了宿主。那种燃烧的感觉？很可能是这种化学物质试图做一些它没有被设计出来的事情。”（*整句话是结巴的）

“你什么时候发现的？！”

“昨-昨天晚-晚上……”

“那你打算什么时候告诉我这些？！”

“我-我现在告-告诉你-你......”他虚弱地回答。

“在我今天早上花了一个小时感觉像是在地狱里散步之前，早点知道这些会很有帮助！”她严厉斥责，无能为力。

这并不是一件容易的事，因为他以前从未经历过她的这一面，而且作为她愤怒的接受者，他看起来很沮丧。“我-我-我没-没有想-想到告诉你-你-你......”他比平时更结结巴巴，低头时眼镜从脸上滑了下来。

“妈的。不......维克多......”她叹了口气，紧张的肢体语言放松了下来。她最不想做的事情就是伤害那个试图帮助她的人的感情。他才华横溢，而且对时间和承诺非常慷慨。“对不起......我不是想让你难过。”在她做出任何伤害之前，她走向他，轻轻地把他的眼镜戴回去。如果他开始哭，她会觉得很糟糕。“对不起。”她重复道。“我们没事，对吧？”

他调整眼镜的时候犹豫了片刻，花了点时间整理自己的思绪。“我-我不知道你-你会——”

“我知道。我知道。这不是你的错。”看到他又满意了，她松了一口气。“我现在一团糟，仅此而已。”

“我-我想-想我知道该怎-怎么做才能让-让它起作用。”他的声音恢复了自信。

“真的吗？！你能修好它？”她的激动无法掩饰。她脱下外套，就好像感觉到他家的供暖系统启动了一样。

“我-我想是-是吧。我-我有个想-想法，也-也许能-能让配方不-不被你-你的身-身体发现。”

“是吗？”她知道自己无法理解其中的科学原理，就问，“你觉得再做一次测试需要多长时间？”她的肚子咕噜咕噜地叫，她皱了一下眉头。也许不该不吃早餐。

“我-我不确定。应-应该不超过几周-周。”

“几周？！”她抱怨着皱起眉头。

“也-也许只-只要一周，如果我-我能——”

但是杰西卡不再听了。相反，她从他身边爬开，跪倒在房间角落的一个垃圾桶前。她的胃又开始咯吱作响，从喉咙里吐出来的东西尝起来就像胃酸，她一边抓着桶一边又腔又咳。“该死的......”

维克多对她眨了眨眼睛，看到她呕吐的样子似乎并不惊慌。当她感到内心平静下来的时候，她看着他。他脸上有一种“我就知道会发生这种事”的表情。

她眯起眼睛，虚弱地站了起来，四肢不稳。“这是什么鬼东西？”她纠缠不休，试图把那股味道从嘴里吐出来扔进垃圾桶。

接着，她体内的热度逐渐恢复了。嗯...不是因为热。这不是之前在她血管里流动的那种火焰般的感觉。这种感觉更像是外部热量。一开始，她以为只是通风问题，但现在的温度几乎难以忍受。

他又眨了眨眼睛，好像在分析脑子里的什么东西。“来这-这......”他喃喃自语，示意她走近他。

她在移动前用袖子擦了擦嘴角。

他立刻把手放在她的额头上，停了一会儿。她不喜欢这个意外的接触，但还是等着他说什么。他点头说：“没-没关系。这-这没-没什么危险。”他微笑着把手拿开，继续往包里塞文件准备去上班。

“没危险？好吧......那是什么？”她越是张嘴说话，就越觉得头晕，于是决定靠在墙上。

“这是一种自然的机制，你的身体试图摆脱化学物质，因为它与之排斥。就好像如果你得了流感，你的免疫系统会试图通过呕吐和高热来更快地将其排出体外。你会没事的。”（*整句话是结巴的）

奇怪的是当他说出这些话的时候她感觉更晕了，她坐到他身旁的桌子上，如果不坐下的话她担心自己可能会摔倒。“好吧......还要多久才能排出体外？”

“大-大概几-几天吧。”

“妈的。”她拨了拨头发，跟着摇了摇头。“你不明白。我不能生病。不能……”她拖着脚步，无力地盯着他。“你就不能做点什么加快下这个进程？给点什么药……或者其他什么东西？”

他摇摇头作为回应。“你-你的身体-体需要自-自己来完成这-这个。”

“你不明白。”她重复了一遍，尽管按照她脑子里的规则来说，让他明白是不可能的。“我就是不能生病。”

他皱着眉头，坐立不安。“我-我告诉过-过你风险…...”

“我知道你说过。我明白。我只是......”叹了口气，她试图想出一个有效的解释方式。

就在这时，他手机上的闹钟响了，他几乎立刻就关掉了闹钟，好像他知道它什么时候会响一样。“我-我得去-去上班-班了。”他温和地说，很明显她打断了他的正常生活。

“等等！求你了？！难道你就没有办法让我说出来吗？”

“我-我得去-去上班了”他的声音很单调而且特别僵硬，他把包背在肩上。

维克多是个有时间表的人，她知道把他留在这里会导致不愉快的互动。她不情愿地屈服了。“好吧......你介意我在这儿呆一会儿吗？只是为了在我回去之前弄清楚我的方向......”

“你想-想待-待多久都行-行”他走向门口时，脸上又露出了笑容。

“谢了，维克多。”

他只是点点头就走了，把她一个人留在家里。

_ * * * * 精疲力尽* * * * _

杰西卡除了出去吃点东西外，大部分时间都呆在那里。这并不意味着什么，因为每次她吃完东西后一小时就会回到这里。

其中一条规则规定她必须保持健康。所以每当她感觉糟糕透顶的时候，她就迫切地需要治愈自己。这快把她逼疯了，但她对此无能为力。而过度的压力只会让她感觉更糟。

她不知道维克多在医院的轮班什么时候结束，但她希望他能在她不得不离开之前回来。但是到了晚上十点半，她知道她必须在十一点前回去。她只能希望基尔格雷夫和露比已经睡着了，或者他们在她睡着之前不会回来。她不能让基尔格雷夫看到她这个样子。她一团糟。

走路需要极大的能量，如果她再头晕，她就会晕倒。当她坐进车里的时候，肚子里的激动感更强烈了，她知道如果她把喉咙里打的嗝放出来，她胃里的东西就会再次被掏空。尽管外面天气寒冷，她的衣服还是第二次被汗水弄湿了。

打开旅馆的门，她唯一想做的就是呕吐然后躺下。幸运的是，这个婊子在床上睡得很香。不幸的是，基尔格雷夫正坐在她打算睡的沙发上看电视。

听到门声，他没有看她，而是说：“我想等你回来我们谈谈。我没想到你会一直呆在外面......”关掉电视，他看了她一眼。

“我只想睡觉。”她咕哝着，听起来和她看上去一样虚弱。她张开嘴的感觉就像犯了个错误，这让她的内部再次发出隆隆声。再走一步，她摇晃起来。随着头昏的加重，她无法阻止自己跌倒，她的身体撞在他面前的桌子上。

“上帝啊，杰西卡！”他立刻站了起来，冲向她。他弯下腰，试图把她抱起来，但她把他推了回去。

“放开我......我没事......”她呜咽着，独自站了起来，但又开始往后倒。

于是他抓住她，用手臂搂住她的腰，为她承担了大部分重量。“你喝醉了吗？！”他不是在生气，更像是同情。

“没。让我走......说真的......”这比普通的感冒更糟糕，因为她的每一个感官都变得模糊不清，她几乎没有意识到基尔格雷夫的存在。

但是他没有让她走，并试图保持冷静，当他告诉她，“杰西卡...你在流血...”

奇怪的是，她甚至感觉不到从太阳穴左侧流下的一滴血从她的脸颊上滚落下来。只有当它从下巴上掉下来落在她的手背上时，她才看见它。她甚至不记得自己的头撞到了桌角，桌角上现在沾满了她的血。但是她最不担心的是她的头脑。

用着余下的力气，她设法挣脱了他，冲向浴室，在那里她俯冲到厕所前的地板上。她的身体太混乱了，以至于她没有注意到自己躺在马桶上呕吐，这已经是她那天第五次呕吐了。

基尔格雷夫又一次紧随其后，惊讶地发现她这样。“你病了？！”她不经常生病，这看起来很糟糕。尽管如此，他还是跪在她身后，拉起她的头发。

即使在这种情况下，她也总有挖苦的余地。笑了几声之后，她说：“不，混蛋。我只是喜欢把头伸进马桶里。”

他没有理她，伸手去拿一条毛巾，然后递给她。“擦下嘴。”他温和地说。她照他说的做，他把手背放在她的额头上。“该死，你烧起来了。”他拿回毛巾，擦去她脸上的一些血迹，然后皱起眉头仔细检查她头上的伤口。“你最好躺下，这样我可以看得更清楚......”

她太阳穴上的擦伤在颤动，但她感觉不到疼痛。所以她没有听他的建议，而是摇摇晃晃地站了起来，因为最轻微的动作而呼吸沉重。“我能照顾好自己......”

很明显，她不能，看到她好几次几乎要跌倒，只是为了试图走出浴室。“杰西卡，”他叹了口气，站了起来，再次用手臂搂住她。“我不认为你没事......”

“我很好！”每个字都是非常微弱，但她仍然试图让他离开她。她讨厌被人施舍。

但是他还是呆在原地，因为他知道她已经不能支撑自己了。“试着——”

“不。说真的。离我远点......”她转过身来面对着他，用尽全力把他推开。但他几乎一动不动。她没有力量。毫不夸张地说。失去她的力量不是维克多提到的影响。这就是她开始恐慌的原因。“放开我！”她现在喘不过气来，她拼命挣扎却失败了。

“我是想帮你......”他试图尽可能的温柔，但是她的行为让他很难做到这一点。她的身体和情绪都出了问题。为了不让她更害怕，他慢慢地放开了她，完全处于紧张状态，看着她是否能站起来。

当他放手的时候，她仍然气喘吁吁，她的恐慌让她觉得整个房间都在旋转。或者也许就是在旋转…...她说不出来。基尔格雷夫看上去模糊不清，她能感受到他的嘴唇在动，但听起来像他在水下说话。他在说什么？她竭力地听着一些关于......圣诞节......还是田纳特......或者水牛......不能理解。

他和她说话的时间似乎有五分钟，实际上只有几秒。“你病了......我想你可能有脑震荡。现在，你的身体过度劳累了。杰西卡，我需要你试着放松，好吗？”

她也盯着他，好像在理解他的意思。但是在她还没来得及说什么，她的眼珠子就转到了脑后，整个世界都翻了个底朝天。

她看到的最后一件事是基尔格雷夫在她向后倒的那一刻猛地动了起来。

她感觉到的最后一件事就是她的身体倒在他的怀里。

她听到的最后一件事就是他那关切而温柔的声音在对她低语。“我抱住你了…...你会没事的”


	27. 医嘱

_ **第二十七章：医嘱** _

第二十七天：

杰西卡第一次因为一个陌生人在她受伤的左太阳穴上倒酒精而醒来。

她畏缩起来，但是现实仍然模糊不清，房间里似乎没有一个人注意到她恢复了知觉。

外面一片漆黑。

露比穿着基尔格雷夫的一件衬衫，双臂交叉，站在门边，不耐烦地看着这场骚动。

基尔格雷夫坐在杰西卡旁边的沙发上，对着站在她身边的陌生人叫道。“她需要缝针？！”

“是的......是的，先生。”他在她头上蹭酒精的时看起来很紧张。

“那你还在等什么？！”

他把手伸进一个袋子里，拿出必要的材料，稍稍犹豫了一下。“你必须让她保持不动......她会因为疼痛而挣扎。”

“你没有止痛的东西吗？”基尔格雷夫怒气冲冲地问道。

“不，先生......不在我这......”

“那就去拿啊！”他叫喊着，绷紧了他的肌肉。陌生人扔下所有东西，跑出门外。

“傻瓜，”基尔格雷夫对自己咆哮着，又低头看了看杰西卡。看到她的眼睛睁开，他勉强笑了笑。“嘿......”他的手拨开她的头发。

正是他那简单的手势使她又睡着了。

_ * * * * 医嘱* * * *_

她第二次醒来的时候，天还是很黑，有两个陌生人站在她身边，检查着卡在她嘴里的温度计。

露比双膝跪地，把杰西卡的血从桌子角上擦掉，看起来既痛苦又愤怒。

基尔格雷夫现在正把杰西卡的头枕在自己的大腿上，这一切对她来说还是太难以接受。

她的整个左脸都麻木了，原来的陌生人拿掉了温度计。“她过热了......她的体温接近39摄氏度。我们得让她凉下来。”

“医生，”基尔格雷夫咬紧牙关说。“我问的是诊断结果，不是该死的体温！”尽管如此，他还是从她身上夺过毯子，对女人说:“去拿些冷布来。”

当她急忙跑开时，医生清了清他的喉咙。“所有的症状都表明只是流感……和——”

“流感会让人晕倒吗？”基尔格雷夫反驳道。

“嗯......严重的话可能......”他不安地转过身来。

“你是在告诉我，一场严重的流感让她倒下了？！”

“是的......”他失去了信心。“脑震荡也可能是原因之一......”

基尔格雷夫准备再次提出反对意见，但这位女士打断了他们，她拿回了几块浸在冷水中的毛巾。

终于注意到她的眼睛又睁开了，他微笑着把一块布放在她的前额上。“嘿，杰西卡......”她感觉不到他的手轻轻拂过她的脸颊，但是她看得出来。“你太热了......别胆小，但是我要把你的一些衣服脱掉，好吗？”

这一切让她感觉像是在梦游，所以她懒得回答，只是盯着他看，觉得自己无法控制正在发生的事情。

他认为她说的是“好”，于是站起来，把她的头放在枕头上，然后跪在她身边。“脱掉她的衣服。”他对那个陌生女人说，同时向她的牛仔裤伸出手。

她几乎没有注意到她的上衣被拉到头上，但她的牛仔裤解拉链的声音吸引了她的注意力。她试图坐起来，但发现自己没有力气，呼吸变得僵硬，和她昏倒前一样处于疯狂的状态。

“杰西卡......我这么做的时候保持冷静。”这次他用温和的语气命令她，迫使她放松下来。他的呼吸现在也不平稳了，但是原因完全不同。

在这种模糊的状态下，她不确定他的手碰到她的大腿是有意的还是无意的，但无论这种感觉是什么，她又晕了过去。

_ * * * * 医嘱* * * *_

她第三次醒来的时候，已经是早上了，是她该听规则的时候了。

这是个奇怪的巧合，杰西卡在得重病同一天早上精神崩溃了。基尔格雷夫觉得有些不对劲，但他说不出来在哪。

然而，他确实有好几次想要治愈她的念头。但是很明显，那“只是流感”，所以她不会病得太久。此外，有她病重的借口，让她整天陪在他身边。这给了他一个触碰她的借口......这个理由足够让他顺其自然了。希望她不会想到这个，这样她就不会要求治疗了。

他只睡了几个小时，因为他经常要去看望她，给她换凉衣服。他一点也不介意，尤其是她晚上大部分时间都把头枕在他的大腿上睡觉。但是现在他醒了，因为他总是在这个特定的时间叫醒她。

尽管此刻她看起来很平静，他还是扶着她坐起来，轻轻地摇晃着她的肩膀。“杰西卡…...醒醒。”

她的眼睑颤动着睁开，她花了好些时间才意识到昨天发生了什么，现在又发生了什么。她做的第一件事就是被吓得躲开他，把她的腿从地板上拉起来。她胸前和肚子上凉凉的衣服掉在地上，她沮丧地望着他。

“我的衣服呢？！”她的声音听起来仍然很小，即使她又穿着内衣震惊地坐在他旁边。

“你不记得了？”他歪着头。

“你的衣服呢？！”她问道，更惊恐的是他没有穿衬衫，只有一条宽松的裤子。“你对我做了什么？！”当她提高嗓门时，她的头一直在颤抖，所以她退缩了。

他说:“我昨晚唯一对你做的事就是照顾你。你脑震荡了，就像我说的，而且你还在发烧。我脱了你的衣服，因为这是唯一能让你凉快下来的方法之一。我在这里是因为我得睡在这里确保你没事。这并不意味着我睡好了，夜里的每一个小时都在满足你的需要。一点点感激不会要了你的命。”

“是的......谢谢......”她的话几乎到了真诚和讽刺的边缘。她微微啜泣着，伸手触摸着太阳穴疼痛的地方，手指触摸那块粗糙的地方时，她的眼睛睁得大大的。

“别碰它。”他命令道，让她把手抽回去。“你昨天伤得很重。你得缝针。”

“你给我缝针了？”

“没有。我请了个医生过来。”

“什么医生？”

“无关紧要。”基尔格雷夫笑了笑，然后说:“剩下的问题先别问了，我先读规则。”

她在听到规则的时候不再说话，但是当他说完后，她试着站起来。

但是他起身比她快得多，阻止了她前进。“哇，哇。你想去哪儿？”

“洗个澡......然后穿上衣服......”她双臂交叉在胸前，下意识地试图把自己遮起来。

“不。坐下。”他对这件事是认真的，所以当她坐下的时候，他也坐下了。“你需要休息。我叫醒你的唯一原因就是为了遵守规则。就是这样。”

“你现在可以不要再像照顾孩子似的照顾我了。我想我能照顾好自己。”但是大声说出这些话甚至听起来像是撒谎。

他没有让她继续争论，而是摇了摇头，结束了讨论。“睡吧。”

_ * * * * 医嘱* * * *_

到目前为止，她第四次醒来是最令人不安的。

她被扶起来靠墙坐在浴室的地板上，地板上铺了一条毯子。基尔格雷夫坐在有凹痕的浴缸边上，看着里面装满水，偶尔用手检查温度。但这还不是令人不安的部分。

当然，是她穿着浴袍，但没有内衣。她穿着长袍，长袍下一丝不挂，又一次惊慌失措。

“搞什么？！”她紧抓着身上唯一穿的东西，无意识的发出吱吱声。

“哦太好了。你醒了。”他转过身朝她微笑。当他转身回到浴缸时，他关掉水龙头，站了起来。

“‘哦，太好了’？！我的内裤呢？！”微小的动作表明她站起来是多么的困难。

“就在那儿。”他平静地指着他们，放在柜台上。

难道他真的看不出有有什么问题吗！“我怎么会光着身体？！”她的呼吸停顿，不是因为这种情况，而是因为她能感觉到她的胃开始翻腾。

“你不是裸体的。你还穿着睡袍呢。”他露出狡猾的、狗娘养的微笑，双手插在口袋里。

“你知道我的意思！”她猛地反驳，同时她的腹部突然收缩。

看着她，他说“垃圾桶在你的左边”，他的声音缓慢而平静。

当她再次张开嘴的时候，她向左倾斜，差点没把呕吐物吐在身边的垃圾桶里。“该死的......”

他耐心地等待，直到她咳完才继续说：“回答你提的问题，我把你的衣服脱了。”

光是这些话就使她又想吐了。“你做了什么？！”

“哦得了吧。你晕过去了。就算是在清醒状态下，这样一个简单的任务对你来说也是困难的。根据医嘱，我冒昧地给你洗了个澡。”

“医嘱？！”

“是的，他还在这儿，如果你想知道这个的话。是的，他是一个真正的医生。是的，他确实说过这对你有好处。”

“我才不管他说什么，或者别人说什么呢！你知道你已经越过了多少条线吗？！界限到底在哪？”

“哦拜托。这是不同的。要么是我，露比，要么是一个你从未见过的人。我们中的一个必须这么做。”

“我宁愿和那个陌生人碰碰运气！”如果她有力气的话，她现在就会大喊大叫，或者乱扔东西，或者气冲冲地跑出去。但是光是想想这些动作就让他筋疲力尽。

“真的吗？杰西卡~”他用一种懒洋洋的、淫荡的方式咕噜咕噜地叫着她的名字。“我以前又不是没见过你的裸体......”他的眼睛漫不经心地扫过她的身体。

“那你就有借口了？！你听到自己在说什么吗？！”这一次她确实大喊大叫了，因为尽管这使她的脑袋在砰砰作响，但这一切都是值得的。“那又怎么样？这样你就可以把不省人事的家伙拖进来给我洗澡？！”

她的语气似乎对他没有影响。“如果你没有醒来，那么是的。我会的。”

“你他妈的疯了吗？！这叫做性骚扰。只有上帝知道你对我做了什么！”她能感觉到自己的内脏紧紧地攥在一起，一想到这些，她的大腿就紧紧地挤在一起。他本可以强奸了她，他非常清楚这一点。

_ * * * * 医嘱* * * *_

_ * * * * 30分钟之前* * * *_

“他要在这儿呆一整天吗？我不喜欢他只是坐在那里。”露比抱怨道。她的眼睛盯着医生，医生安静地坐在厨房里，什么也不做，就像被告知的那样。

“在我确定杰西卡没事之前，他不能走。”基尔格雷夫轻快地走到桌边，拿起他的杯子，只是把目光从杰西卡身上移开了一会儿。

露比站在他面前，用双手抚摸着他赤裸的胸膛，再次发出呜咽和绝望的叹了口气。“你说过我们今天要出去的......记得吗？”她不得不踮起脚尖去吻他的脖子。

但他还是从杯子里喝了一小口，摇了摇头。“我得留下来陪着她。”

“这就是你今天想做的？看她睡觉？！”她声音里的痛苦无法掩饰。“你不用照顾她。我相信她一个人会没事的。”

他放下杯子，把她的手从自己身上拿开，向后退了几步。“她的健康是我的首要任务。”

“基尔格雷夫…...我们能不能…...”

“Simon！”基尔格雷夫打断了她并喊道。杰西卡开始在睡梦中发抖，他的眼睛一直盯着她。他把露比挪过去，以便能迅速帮助杰西卡。“过来！”

虽然他的名字是Sawyer，而不是Simon，医生站了起来，和杰西卡站得一样快。

即使穿着内衣没有盖毯子，她仍然满头大汗，双手本能地紧握着腹部。她的眼睛紧闭着，又一次喘不过气来。“Simon”跪下来，把一只手放在额头上，另一只手的两个手指在手腕上检查她的脉搏。

“她对止痛药有负面反应。”他对基尔格雷夫说。

“这是你给她的药。”基尔格雷夫在烦恼中咆哮。“她需要什么？”

“她需要催吐。马上。”

“露比，去拿垃圾桶。”

当她执行命令的那一刻，露比震惊地站了起来。“去拿垃圾桶”？！她现在应该去取东西了？！为了她？！她不会袖手旁观，任由杰西卡的疾病毁掉她为之努力的感情。“所以我先是在半夜把她的血从桌子上擦干净，现在又得跑来跑去给她拿东西？！下一个要我帮她擦屁股吗？！我知道你想时刻确认她没事，而我不得不去——”

“露比！”基尔格雷夫咬牙切齿，转身面对着她。“放下这些想法！无论你对此有什么抱怨，都别说出来。就像我之前说的，杰西卡是我的首要任务。如果你对此有意见，我不在乎。如果你想离开，那里有出口。否则，就闭上嘴坐下，等我叫你。”

这是露比第三次遭遇他的愤怒。但这并不是“你让我嫉妒”或“你犯了个愚蠢的错误”的愤怒。这是“你真的惹到我了”的愤怒。所以这比她想象的还要受伤。尽管她内心深处渴望逃跑，把自己埋在自己的情感里，她还是用破碎、沮丧的眼神盯着他，然后闭上嘴，静静地坐了下来。

基尔格雷夫对此毫不犹豫。相反，他专注于Sawyer的指示。“当她开始呕吐时，我需要你慢慢地压住她的胃。”医生又露出了自信的笑容，他轻轻地抬起杰西卡的头，把她的头靠在桶边上。

基尔格雷夫现在也跪下来准备服从命令(这一次)，把他的手放在她裸露的皮肤上。

索耶用戴着手套的手慢慢地把两根手指放进喉咙里。当然，这会让她呕吐，在适当的压力下，她会剧烈地呕吐。但是没过多久，虽然她仍然很热，但她的身体终于稳定下来了。

Sawyer医生松了一口气，说:“现在对她来说最好的办法可能是洗个冷水澡或淋浴。这有助于她保持冷静。”

基尔格雷夫点头示意，“去把毯子铺在浴室地板上。”当医生这样做的时候，他把双手放在杰西卡的背和膝盖下，慢慢地把她举起来。她那软弱无力的身体比她看上去要重些，但这不是他第一次抱她，也许也不会是最后一次。

露比痛苦地看着他走过去，把她放在浴室里。他要给她洗澡？！他的双手抚摸着杰西卡身体的每一部分。不变和毫无疑问的。这个想法让露比觉得恶心。里面应该是她。被他的双手呵护和照顾。为什么不是她？！

当只有杰西卡和基尔格雷夫在浴室里的时候，他说。“在我们完成之前，任何人都不能打开这扇门。”在他关上身后的门之前，他燃烧的眼睛和露比的眼睛相遇了。


	28. 飞溅

_ **第二十八章：飞溅** _

(仍然)第27天：

_ * * * * 离杰西卡醒来还有20分钟* * * *_

这样做错了吗？没错。他是在帮她。

但是她现在正处于沉睡中，没有人会打扰他们......他开始胡思乱想。就连基尔格雷夫都知道这些想法根本不神圣，但他怎么能够克制自己呢？！

他的手迅速滑过她的背部，解开她的内衣，然后把带子从她的肩膀上拉下来。她的胸部暴露在外，他无法控制自己沉重的呼吸，他的裤子也不再感觉那么松了。他漫不经心地把她的内衣扔到一边，他的手轻颤着，他的指关节刚好从她的胸部间滑到她的腹部。当他用手指勾住她内裤的松紧带时，他体内的动物本能在渴着咆哮。他用两只手慢慢地拖着。非常缓慢。仿佛要尽情享受每一刻，包括她的景象、感觉和气味。因为即使经历了地狱般的一天，她身上仍然散发着美味的味道。她闻起来像......性。熟悉的，未驯服的，让人苦恼的完美的性。

他慢慢地往下走，直到把她脚踝上的最后一件衣服扯下来。他已经很久没有这样看她了。这真是令人窒息，有那么一瞬间，他不得不闭上了眼睛。

关于她的记忆和影像如潮水般涌向他。他以前总是这样。几个月过去了，他拥有了她。所以现在，他那病态的想象力变得毫无章法，他想象着自己爬在她身上，就在这个地板上。这个想法让他呜咽，当他再次睁开眼睛，他的身体感觉很热。他所爱着的这个完美无瑕的女人躺在这里，几乎完全臣服于他。

当他的指尖划过她的大腿内侧时，他的身体会本能做出反应。但他几乎立刻停了下来。也许之前的界限有点模糊，但这很清楚，他知道这一点。他几乎恨自己想到了这件事。然而，杰西卡不记得的那段对话仍然萦绕在他心头，如果他现在对她这样做，他肯定会和吓坏杰西卡的那个强奸犯一样。他真的能活在这样的记忆中吗？！看在上帝的份上，她失去了知觉。不。不，他不能。答案应该是显而易见的，但这让他更加痛苦。

他在她胃部光滑的皮肤上吻了一下，他的舌头轻轻地擦着她的肚脐。她的身体从触摸变化，她在睡梦中发牢骚。一个美丽，天真的声音，他被迫忽视。这只会让你更难从她身边走开，站起来。

他低头一看，低声咒骂起来，仿佛这是一次浪费的机会，然后他抓起挂在墙上的浴袍。

_ * * * * 飞溅* * * *_

_ * * * * 现在* * * *_

“我要你看看你自己，然后再看看我。我什么都没对你做。我相信你可以自己做出这样的观察。”基尔格雷夫的声音毫不动摇，他心满意足地等待着回答。

她皱起眉头，上下打量着他。偏离的迹象并不存在，她有一种感觉，如果他以那种方式触摸她，她能感觉到。她的身体丝毫没有那种感觉。“好吧......所以你没有。”

“没错。”他微笑着，知道自己其实可以诚实地回答这个问题。

但她还没说完。“告诉我。你想吗？”

“我想什么？”

“在我昏迷的时候......对我做点什么吧。”她眯起眼睛，紧紧地看着他。

他转移了身体重心，然后微微一笑。“真的吗，杰西卡？我该怎么回答这个问题呢？”

“诚实的说。就是这样。”她很固执，尽管她的身体情况不好，但她很有耐心。只要有必要，这种情况会一直持续下去，他能看出来。

他停顿了一下。停顿时间很长很长，当他回答的时候，他比平时更加安静。“是的......我当然想......”他的话中有一丝焦虑和隐藏的创伤。

这正是她所期待的答案，于是她向后靠露出了微笑。“太好了。”但她不是在讽刺。

“太好了？！”这次，他是那个不理解的人。

“基尔格雷夫，尽管你让我经历了那么多糟糕的事情，尤其是过去的几天，但这还是有些进步的。你很有可能会侥幸逃脱......一些事......但你知道那是错的，所以你没做。听起来很简单，但是正如你过去所证明的，这不是你通常会做的事情。我想说的是，这证明你还是有意识的。”当她看到他笑的样子时，她翻了白眼。“别那么高兴。我仍然鄙视你，我不能原谅你在这里越界的事实！”

但是他那得意的笑容仍在脸上，他耸了耸肩。“进步就是进步，对吧？”

她又翻了个白眼。“随你怎么说。”她一只手抓着睡袍，小心翼翼地让自己慢慢站起来。走向水池，她立即用漱口水漱口，然后用水冲洗，有效地去除了呕吐物的味道。在她还没来得及做更多的事情之前，她靠在柜台上喘口气。

基尔格雷夫好奇地看着她，一动不动，尽管他想说点什么。

当她准备再次动作时，她瞪了他一眼。“嗯，你现在可以走了。我很清醒，完全有能力给自己洗澡。”

他靠在墙上说：“我不走。有人需要照看你。你现在不能一个人呆着。”

“在我洗澡的时候照看我？！真的，我能应付。不要把我当成你的责任。”

“但你就是我的责任。如果你不得不呕吐会发生什么呢？如果你滑倒了怎么办？如果你失去意识，你的头在水下会发生什么？有我在就不会发送任何意外。”

“这些是不可能的！”她的声音听起来像是在抱怨。

“好吧。这样吧。如果你能走直线，不碰任何东西以保持平衡，我就走。”

这个协议听起来很公平。“好吧。”然而，当她离开舒适的柜台，试着自己站起来的时候，事情就不那么容易了。她讨厌这该死的虚弱的感觉，但这并不能阻止她在走一步就跌倒的事实。她几乎立刻就输了，因为她的选择要么是把手放在墙上，不然就扑倒在地。

“这就是例子。”基尔格雷夫在她失败后说出口，有点被这句话逗乐了。

尽管她明显失败了，她还是摇了摇头。“你不走我就不进去。”她的声音听起来那么疲惫，真令人恼火。

“你不做完我是不会走的。看来我们得在这儿呆一会儿了，嗯哼？”他在言语上逼迫她并证明他可以等待，他坐在毯子上，舒服地把头靠在墙上。“我不介意整天呆在这里。”

她握紧了拳头，但她别无选择，只能屈服。“转过身去。”她的声音又变得平静了。

“为什么？我们都是成年人了。这是很自然的，所以你不必对裸体感到害羞。尤其是在我面前。”他咧着嘴笑，把头歪向一边。他已经知道她的反应，但只是觉得这个主意会有点意思。

她死死地盯着他。“转过身去。”

他举起双手表示投降，面向墙壁，仍然咧着嘴笑着。

当她确定他没有看的时候，她让睡袍掉到地上，然后走进水里。寒冷立刻让她的皮肤感到不适，她颤抖着，但还是咬着舌头坐了下来。幸运的是，水面上有足够的泡沫肥皂，当她伸展身体的时候，她的裸体被隐藏了起来。

听到水静了下来，基尔格雷夫开玩笑地问，“那么我现在可以转回去了吗？”

她宁愿他一直这样，但她知道即使她告诉他，他也不会这样做。“无所谓。”她说话时牙齿格格作响。

尽管他只能看到她的脖子、头，偶尔还能看到她的手，但他的眼睛仍然闪烁着一种暗示的光芒。“你知道，总有一天，你将不得不重新开始信任我......”

“是吗？”她抬起眉毛看着他，抓起身边的海绵，最后说:“继续做梦吧。”

他对她皱眉。“我们以前就做得很好。”

“是的。我们是啊。而你却背着我做一个两面派。”

她的话像刀切黄油一样锋利。“我们不能重新开始吗？我以前软化了你，我肯定还能再做一次。”

“你从来没有软化过我！”她给他一个恼怒的表情。“我不认为我们可以‘重新开始’。至少在短时间内不会和那个新搬来的看起来似乎近期哪都不会去的婊子一起重新开始。”

“杰西卡。”他警告说，“我说的不是她，我说的是我们。”

“好吧，我说的是她。她现在也是我生活的一部分，你知道的！没有我们。”

“我能告诉你一件事吗？”他的声音里突然有一种认真的感觉。

“我宁愿你闭嘴。”无论他说什么，她都不感兴趣。现在水的温度已经可以忍受了，她在洗澡的时候真的不想说话，也不想听。

这并不能阻止他开口说话。“我年轻的时候......在我有......这个之前，我在学校没有朋友。总的来说，我不善于与人相处，但我始终无法理解为什么我不能融入其中。为什么其他孩子对我视而不见。然后，如你所知，我的生活改变了。”

他的表情再也没有了乐趣，当他继续说下去的时候，她不得不低下头。“我那时还是个孩子，杰西卡。你知道有多少孩子从来不说蠢话？从来不发脾气或发作？你认识多少从不犯错的孩子？因为尽管我经历了这么多。我……我爱我的母亲......”他停了下来，浅浅地吸了一口气。“当我意识到他们离开的那一刻，我哭了一整夜。因为前一刻，我的父母还在那里......下一刻，他们就不在了。而你，在所有人当中，最应该理解这一点。”他严肃地笑了笑，轻轻地摇了摇头。“我发誓从那一刻起，我再也不会感到孤独了。”他声音中的温柔是永恒的。“所以我不用再去找朋友了，我可以拥有他们。在我身边，我可以让他们看起来很快乐。但事实并非如此，不是吗？正如你所描述的那样，他们是没有思想的奴隶。他们的内心正在死去，不是吗？

“你似乎是唯一一个能把这个信息传达给我的人。我明白这些都不能成为我所做的一切的借口。也许你永远都不会原谅我。我想我不会怪你的。但是我永远不会停止争取你的原谅，你可能已经知道了。但是很难去听到你的整个生活是一个谎言，你不这样认为吗？听到他们不为我服务是因为他们想这么做，他没有笑是因为他想这么做，她没有和我做爱是因为她想这么做。”他的眼睛燃烧着杰西卡从未见过的平静的神色。“我想说的是，那个被你叫做婊子的女人，是我确定想留在这里的第一个女人。留下来陪我。我没有爱上她，但我想让你明白我在想什么。当然你和她之间有矛盾，但她和我之间的联系是我现在唯一真正拥有的东西。我不指望你会喜欢她，我也不指望你们能和睦相处。但我需要你明白......”

杰西卡不愿意承认他说的话是有道理的，更糟糕的是，她同情他。因为他是对的。露比自愿参加这个疯狂的东西，这还是第一次有人这么做。虽然杰西卡仍然恨她的勇气，她可以明白为什么基尔格雷夫留她在身边。

她的沉默说明了一切，有一段时间，她没有抬头看，唯一的声音是她洗澡轻轻溅起的水声。当她说话时，她明智地选择她的语言和语气。“她不适合你。”

“我们正在努力。”他用同样的语气回答，脸上留下了淡淡的微笑。

她对此无话可说。现在不是打击他的时候，但是她也看不出露比在未来会有任何改变。所以她再次保持沉默。

他们保持这种状态很长一段时间，但是这种安静并不让人感到不舒服，也不让人感到空虚。这里宁静而清醒。

克尔格雷夫沉默了很久之后发出声音。“我希望你快乐。”

她没有说她有多不开心，也没有说他做错了什么，只是点了点头。“我知道。”因为他当然希望她快乐。这个可怜的家伙爱上了她。过了一会儿，她说:“我要出去了，转过身去。”

当他再次转身时，恶魔般的得意微笑又回来了。“当然......”

好消息是，冷水确实让她感觉好多了。她放松多了，站起来时并没有要晕倒的感觉。坏消息是，这是如此的放松，她的四肢感觉就像果冻。

“妈的。”掉下去之前她诅咒着，扑通一声又掉回了水里。因为四周的墙都是光滑的，所以她抓不住任何东西。

“你还好吗？”基尔格雷夫听到这话时，几乎坐不住了。

“我没事！我只是......”当她又一次尝试失败时，她咬紧牙关，对自己咆哮起来。

“杰西卡…...如果你需要帮助——”

当他站起来时，她睁大了眼睛。“你敢回头！”

他面对着墙，但没有坐回去。“如果你不能自己站起来，那我就只好帮你了。你知道的，对吧？”

“我可以自己站起来！不要回头。”她发出嘶嘶的声音，跪在地上想有没有更简单的方法。

但是，当水再次在浴缸里晃动时，他叹了口气，不听她的话。再次看到她的裸体，他的目光闪烁了一下，但他让自己保持平静，他向她走去。“杰西卡~”

“你这个混蛋！”当她坐回去，一声抽噎逃了出来。她试图用逐渐减少的肥皂泡泡把自己盖起来。

他不在乎，只是走近一些。由于浴缸非常大，他拉起裤脚，走到她面前的水里。很明显她还要继续争论，所以他说，“让我来帮你。”

“好吧。”当她把手伸向他的时候，她的脸红了起来。

他微笑着抓住她的手，迅速地把她拉起来。然而，这一切发生得太快了，她又一次滑倒了。不过这一次，她带着他一起滑下去了，他们两个都扑通一声跌到水里，水溢出了浴缸。她吱吱作响，他喘着气，因为他们一起倒了回去。

本能地，杰西卡疯狂地试图再次站起来，但基尔格雷夫只是笑了笑。肥皂水从他的胸部滴落浸湿了他的裤子，他看着她挣扎着站起来。

“基尔格雷夫！”她抱怨道，尽管她想对他大发雷霆。看在上帝的份上，她一丝不挂，而他却躺在那里，对这种情况大笑不止。

当她设法再次站起来的时候，他用他的腿扫过她的腿，使她倒在他身上，更多的水波溢到地板上。一瞬间，他把她翻了过来，所以她在他下面，无法控制他自己的笑声。他的身体本能地落在她的两腿之间，只有一层薄薄的水分隔在他们胸口之间。

她深深地吸了一口气，眼睛里几乎有一种嬉戏的感觉，随着他不正常的兴奋渐渐平息，他的笑声越来越小。一切发生得如此之快，毫无疑问，他们俩都感受到了那种明显的亲密感，这种亲密感在他们过去的关系中挥之不去。难得的他们一起大笑的时刻。真正地一起笑。当他们的目光相遇时，他的笑容完全消失了。在他亲吻她之前，当他的手找到她的手，他们手指交叉在一起的那一刻，是死一般的寂静，缓慢而有力。当他的舌头进入她的嘴时，她的头向上倾斜，嘴唇分开。看起来她的身体就像自己动起来了一样，毫不犹豫地回吻他，她的臀部在他身下几乎没有移动。

没有办法知道这种状态持续了多久，但杰西卡朦胧般的状态不会永远持续下去。当他的手离开她的手，游荡到她的腰部时，才把她从困境中拉了回来。尽管她没有力气，她还是把他的胸部推开，身体向后滑去，喘着粗气。“怎么回事？！”说她感到脆弱是一种轻描淡写的说法，从她的表情中可以看出她的震惊。

起初，他看起来和她一样震惊，盯着她看，把头歪向一边，身上滴着水。“对不起......？”但他真的不知道自己在为什么道歉。

刚才发生了什么？！

_ * * * * 飞溅* * * *_

“你得告诉他，他可以走了。”杰西卡在沙发上叹了口气，看着年轻的医生开始清理浴室地板上的水。

“也行，如果你想取代他的位置，别客气。但现在，他正在收拾你留下的烂摊子。”基尔格雷夫笑着看着她，用毛巾擦着头发。

“我造成的混乱？！你在开玩笑吧。”

“没有。”他咧开嘴笑了。

“我告诉过你不要转身，那是谁的错？！”一想到那个房间里发生的一切，她就能感觉到自己的身体在发红。这是可怕......和尴尬的，她真希望他能让她忘掉这段记忆。

“你需要帮助，你知道的。而且，是你把我拉下水的。”他挑逗着，下意识地舔着嘴唇。

在他提到之后发生的事情之前，她决定停止回复。尤其是在露比面前。

因为当杰西卡在沙发上的时候，露比正坐在椅子上默默地看着他们的对话。沉默，但是非常专注。当然，杰西卡很想再次刺激她的嫉妒心，但那里面发生的事情并不是她想公之于众的。这会传递出一个完全错误的信息。

见杰西卡没有回应，他笑了笑，然后穿上了一件干T恤。他离开她已经有一段时间了，所以他向露比示意，温柔地说：“过来。”当她站起来走向他时，她低下了头。“嘿......”他低声说，确保杰西卡听不见，然后抬起露比的下巴，让他们之间对视。“对不起，我对你那么苛刻。”他的拇指擦过她的下唇，他知道她喜欢这样“我只是很担心，压力很大。这不是你的错。”他俯下身去，吻了吻她的耳边。“你可以说话......”

他的口气吹在她的皮肤上，一股寒意顺着她的脊梁直冲下来，她低声回应：“我不喜欢你生我的气。”她不可否认地融化在他的话语间。

“我知道，亲爱的。现在没事了。”他顺着她的脖子一侧吻着，她立刻呜咽起来，又开始崇拜他的身体。他甜蜜湿润地吻着她的嘴唇，她紧紧抓住他的衬衫，无法抗拒他。

杰西卡皱起了鼻子，打算再扔一支笔。“你们两个让我病得更重了。”

基尔格雷夫退后一步，朝她幸灾乐祸笑起来，他的心情现在非常愉快。“杰西，你不必一直这么刻薄。”

“你们两个意识到你们有自己的房间了吗？完全没有用这个必要折磨我，对吧？”她翻白眼，背对着他们，躺下来翻看手机。

他只是微笑着再次吻了露比，然后说：“我去叫客房服务。我相信你们两个都饿了。”

露比咕噜了一声，低声说着她想吃什么，杰西卡转过身来面对他们。

“我对自己想要的东西有发言权吗？”

“没有。”基尔格雷夫咧嘴一笑，走进另一个房间打电话。

“混蛋，”杰西卡低声嘟囔着，看着露比坐回去。

她看起来像一个猎人，随时准备射击她的猎物，当基尔格雷夫是在听力范围之外，她几乎在咆哮。“不管你想干什么，都不会奏效。”

杰西卡嘲笑着，继续看她的手机。“这不是我他妈要求的，好吗？我和你一样，都不希望他为我做这件事，所以别管了。”

“哦，别废话了！”她咬牙切齿地回头看了一眼，以确保自己没有被听到。“我看见你们俩一起从浴室出来的样子了！不要侮辱我的智商，假装你没有在做什么事情！”

“很明显，你没有智慧，因为我什么都没做！这不是我要求的！这是他该死的决定要这样对我。把你的问题交给他！”

她还没来得及插话，基尔格雷夫就回来了，在他们两人之间扫了一眼。“进行了一次有趣的谈话？”他扬起眉毛问道。

“问她吧。”杰西卡咆哮道。

_ * * * * 飞溅* * * *_

接下来的一天相当安静。

基尔格雷夫亲手喂杰西卡一些汤，尽管她极度的反抗和露比极度撅嘴。

晚上晚些时候，Sawyer医生终于被解雇了，当杰西卡的烧退下来后，她的缝线被清理干净，她真的能够消化食物了。

当她能自己站起来走动的时候，她松了一大口气。

他们在浴室里的互动是保密的，但是他们俩的谈话一直没有结束，杰西卡对露比的想法也改变了。这就是基尔格雷夫关心她的原因。不管她是否鲁莽，可能都没什么关系。因为她给了他真实的东西。她想要他。她接受了他。连杰西卡对她自己都没这么好。

当夜幕降临时，杰西卡漫步穿过厨房，她甚至瞥了一眼迷你吧台，基尔格雷夫似乎不知从哪里冒出来。“我不认为你能喝酒。”

她没有看他，只是戏剧性地叹了口气。“我告诉过你。我现在很好。”

“我不会让你喝酒然后毁了这一切。明天当你感觉还好的时候，你会感谢我的。”

“你对待我就像对待一个孩子。”

“就在今天早上，你甚至不能走直线。你需要慢慢来。”

“我很好。”她坚持着，转过身去迎接他那不服气的目光。为了证明这一点，她咬牙切齿，握紧拳头，迅速缩回手，然后在他旁边的墙上打了一拳。它的破坏比它应该承受的破坏要严重得多，但无论如何，在她击中的地方有一个大洞。

她的脸上露出了笑容，因为她的力量恢复了。是的。到明天早上来的时候，她就会完全康复了。


	29. 漂亮的小木偶

_ **第二十九章：漂亮的小木偶** _

_ * * * 基尔格雷夫和杰西卡相遇五个月后* * *_

“你看起来美极了。”基尔格雷夫靠着她的后颈呼吸。

杰西卡看着镜子中的自己，摆弄着她的重项链。她甚至认不出自己了。

她穿着一件长长的黑色连衣裙，走路的时候在地上盘旋，开口一直延伸到大腿中部。它不是紧身的，但它完全适合她，并有一个浅灰色的图案，衬在弯曲的地领口，这让基尔格雷夫很喜欢。为这次活动特别化了妆。细细的黑色眼线，一条紫色的眼线作为翅膀，深紫罗兰色的眼影。

这就是她现在的样子。基尔格雷夫的漂亮小木偶。

她的目光在镜子里转向他，他双臂搂住她的腰，把她拉回自己的胸膛。他在她脖子后面张开的吻让她起了鸡皮疙瘩，原因和他想象中的不同，所以他透过镜子对她微笑。

“基尔格雷夫？”她柔和的声音几乎被周围的噪音所淹没。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”他不停地吻她。

“我们在哪里？”她喃喃自语道。

她记得他在晚餐时说了一些关于旅行或郊游的事情，但是她的脑子一片空白。甚至去任何地方旅行也让人感到迷茫。就好像她看到和听到了这些信息，但是她的大脑并没有处理它们。她发现，在连续不断地发出一系列命令之后，而且没有留给个人思考的空间，就会产生这种效果。

他皱了一下眉头，但没有想太多。“我们在游轮上。这是一场庆典！”他再次微笑，把她转了一圈。

这就可以解释为什么她觉得自己在不停地摇晃，而在这个房间之外，优雅的人们在一起说说笑笑。然后她问道：“庆祝什么？”

这时，他笑了，耸了耸肩。“我不确定。我们并没有真正收到邀请。”

这对她来说一点也不好笑，但在他命令她之前，她还是笑了。

_ * * * * 漂亮的小木偶* * * *_

一起离开房间后，他们牵着手四处闲逛，打断别人的谈话，喝着上好的香槟，享受着彼此的陪伴。大约一个小时的社交活动结束后，在大厅里有一场古典音乐会，基尔格雷夫在那里抢占获得了前排座位。

杰西卡不喜欢古典音乐，但是她不确定基尔格雷夫是怎么想的，所以她和其他人一样，在适当的时候微笑和鼓掌。

节目中只剩下几首歌曲了，但基尔格雷夫心里有一个恶毒的想法。“杰西卡......”他靠近她，低声对她说，“......别站起来，脱掉你的内裤。”

她不假思索地把手尽可能小心翼翼地放在衣服的侧面，把内裤从腿上拉到脚后跟，心不在焉地拿着。

“把它给我。”他咧着嘴笑着，她把它递过来，他把它放进他的夹克口袋里。“好姑娘。现在，抚摸你自己。悄悄地杰西卡。不要引起别人的注意，但让我能听到你。”

她没有时间也没有办法抗议，只好用左手滑过裙子的缝隙，用手摩擦她的阴蒂。她的呼吸停止了，她开始抽噎，让她的头靠在他的肩膀上，这样他就可以听到她的声音。

他们的“关系”已经到了这样的地步：他不必告诉她要享受任何形式的性活动。她就是这么做了。这样的生活方式比试图抵抗要容易得多。偶尔，一想到他们的性生活，她就觉得自己要吐了。她怎么能让自己被他唤醒呢？！她怎么能那样背叛自己...？但是那一刻，她没有任何抗议的余地，也没有脑子去想到底发生了什么可怕的事情。她已经崩溃了，这些想法只会让她更加崩溃。

“嗯......”他舔着嘴唇，深深地吸入她的气味，低语时声音沙哑，“我想让你今晚为我做好准备。”

一首歌的时间过去了，在最初的爱抚之后，她把中指伸进自己的身体，在他的脖子上发出一声愉悦的尖叫，咬着他的衬衫领子。她浑身湿透了......真让人尴尬。她的另一只手无力地拽着他的外套，生怕别人在看着她。

又是一首歌，又是一根手指。

基尔格雷夫的勃起迫使他改变坐姿，他的手抚摸着在她的乳房顶部画着圈。当他听到她的呻吟变得浅薄，她的呜咽持续时间更长时，他说，“停下来。”那声音现在对他来说非常熟悉，他想让她等一等。“别高潮。我想要自己做这件愉快的事。”

她的手突然停止，让她远离性冲动得到释放，她的抱怨表明她的不安。

这只会让他笑得更灿烂。“很快。”他一边低语，一边亲吻她的额头，同时把她的手从裙子下面拉出来。他直视着她的眼睛，舔着她手指上的味道。音乐会结束了，场地也开始变得空旷起来，他们两个人越来越孤单。没有机会把她带到床上去完成他们开始的事情，因为他们被打断了。

“嘿！是你们两个抢了我们音乐会的座位！我们被留下了！”一个身材高大的男人在他们面前突然出现，身边还有一个年轻的女人。

基尔格雷夫松开了杰西卡的手，只是瞥了这个男人一眼。当他说：“杰西卡？你能帮我个忙吗？把他扔下船。”

不到一秒钟，她就站了起来，抓住了那个男人的衬衫。她只用一只手把他拖出玻璃门，拖到甲板上。

“这…...这他妈的怎么——”这是他唯一有时间做出的反应，然后杰西卡毫不费力地把他甩出栏杆。

他们在游轮的第三层，所以当他下水的时候，他会狠狠地撞入水中。

动作完成的那一刻，杰西卡的眼睛睁大了，她绝望地从边缘往外看。坠落差点要了他的命而且他还没有重新浮出水面。求你了，求你了，求你了......她想着，等待着涟漪消散。当那个男人的头冒出来时，他气喘吁吁，杰西卡松了一口气。知道他会游泳后，她找到了回基尔格雷夫的路。她没有杀过人。今天不行。

然而，当她坐回他旁边时，她的不满情绪恶化了。那个被抛在后面的年轻女子现在成了基尔格雷夫关注的焦点。她的身材和杰西卡差不多，不过她是金发碧眼那种，身穿樱桃红色的裙子。基尔格雷夫把她的头发往后梳，同时抚摸她的面颊。

杰西卡皱起了眉头。原因不止一个。

但是当基尔格雷夫转过身来看她的时候，却容光焕发。“谢谢。”他飞快地吻了她，以表达他对差点杀死一个男人的感激之情。

“不客气......”她半自动地喃喃自语。

他笑得像圣诞节早晨的男孩。“看看我找到了谁。她很漂亮，不是吗？我想她今晚会加入我们。”

杰西卡看着那个女人，她正对着他微笑，轻轻地抚摸着他的衣服。通过那个微笑，她看到了自己。她第一次见到他时那种惊慌失措的神情。

她不会希望别人也这样，所以她试图用这种方式表达她的痛苦，她抽噎着低语，“她...她要加入我们？”

但是这些行为很容易被误解。“嗯。杰西~”他慢慢地叫着她的爱称。“你嫉妒吗？”

什么？这个词对她没有意义。谁？嫉妒谁？嗯？为什么？她茫然地盯着他，没有回答他的问题。

她的沉默足以回答这个问题，他得意地咧嘴一笑。“哦......你总是这么没有安全感，不是吗？”他站起来，向她们两人伸出双手。“来吧。”杰西卡站在他的右边，金发女郎站在他的左边。他们默默地跟着他走，他领着她们回到私人房间。

当他关上门的那一刻，他的整个态度都改变了。他很黑暗。他的眼睛充满了激情和……残忍。“我们要一起找点乐子，女士们。”她们还没有开始做什么，他已经在咆哮了。

杰西卡猛地咽了口唾沫，又摆弄着她的项链。“我......我做错了什么吗？”

“今天，你没有做错任何事。今天。”他冷笑着强调。他转向另一个女人，指示她脱掉所有的衣服，躺在床上。当她这样做的时候，他弯下腰，掀起杰西卡的裙子下摆，当他站起来的时候，他优雅地在她身上传递着吻。当他剥下她的衣服时，他高兴地发现她还是湿的。他亲吻她的脖子，然后脱下她的胸罩，接着说：“今天，你真是完美无瑕。”当他抚摸她的乳房和他牙齿擦过她的锁骨时，她猛烈地吸气。“但你还记得我们几周前讨论过什么吗？”

杰西卡明显有些紧张。不不不。她希望如果她表现得足够好，她可以弥补，他最终会原谅和忘记。很明显，从他的语气来看，她没有被原谅。“是的......但我一直很乖。”她的声音紧张得听不出破碎的声音。

“是的......你做到了。但那天我是怎么跟你说的？嗯？”他从她身边退开，脱下外套，看着她赤裸的身体。

她呆呆地站在那里，紧张地盯着他。“你说你以后会惩罚我......你需要想出一些完美的办法。”

“嗯，我想到了一个完美的主意。”他猛地解开领带，开始解开衬衫，指示杰西卡坐在扶手椅上，面对着床。他站在一边，这样他就可以面对，他咧嘴低头笑着看向裸体金发女郎。“再提醒我一次。你有什么过错？”

“我绝食。我连续三天没有吃东西，只是假装吃饱了，或者一直生病。”她的声音每说一个字就颤抖。

“现在，再告诉我一次。你为什么要这么做？”他咬紧牙关，脱下衬衫。二十分钟前，一切都很好，可是现在，她反抗的怒火又像以前一样猛烈地回来了。

“我试图让自己挨饿。我想生病，这样你就不会再留着我了。”他的皮带啪的一声打开了，她听到声音就退缩了。

“你吸取教训了吗？！”他的西裤和内裤掉到地上，他爬上床，张开女人的双腿，这样他就可以跪在两条腿之间。

“是的。”她毫无信心地咕哝着，心怦怦直跳。

“你看，我不太确定你有。”他俯下身子，低声对这个目瞪口呆的女人说，“你会享受这个的。”

“我会享受这个的。”她对他的渴望开始在她的肢体语言中表现出来，偶尔发出一些小的呜咽声。

“我们现在要玩个游戏，杰西卡。这就是所谓的“模仿”。这是对你的惩罚。”他一本正经地看着她。“我对她做的一切，你都会想象成是我对你做的一切。生动的细节。你会感觉到的。每次我让你高潮的时候你都会想起，因为我让你想要它。你知道怎么玩吗？”

“是的......”杰西卡呜咽着，惊恐地看着。

“那我们开始吧。”他做的第一件事就是俯下身去吻那个女人的嘴唇，极其缓慢。

他以前从来没有告诉过她要做这样的事，但是这样做对她的影响是痛苦的。

当她看到他们的舌头摩擦在一起时，她可以尝到他的味道。回忆起他曾无数次对她做过的同样的事情。当她看着他的时候，她的舌头自己动了起来，她的嘴巴张开着，实际上在为他流口水。太可悲了。

当他转过身来看着她时，他得意地笑着，喜欢她此刻的样子。接着，他顺着金发女郎的胸部亲吻，贪婪地吮吸她的乳头，在牙齿间咬着乳头。他真的对他下面的身体不感兴趣，因为看杰西卡的表演更令人兴奋。

没有人碰她，她的乳头变硬了，她喘着气，双腿挤在一起。当他在床上向后滑动，他的嘴唇亲吻别人的大腿内侧时，她抽噎着，在椅子上扭动着她的臀部，极度渴望真正的摩擦，由于上次被拒绝释放而疼痛难忍。

基尔格雷夫看到了这种焦虑的行为，摇了摇头。“新规则。张开双腿。一直放在扶手上，别动它们。”

按照他的命令，她努力咬住嘴唇，不让自己发出绝望的声音。但当他开始舔她的阴蒂，把舌头压在女人的褶皱之间时，她大声的呻吟，本能地把手伸到两腿之间。

“啊啊啊。不许作弊。”他插话道。“你也不能摸自己。”他确保她在看着他，然后他把手指伸进受害者的身体，而他的舌头却在戏弄她。

一想到这种感觉，她就忍不住了。“求你了，求你了......”她的呻吟软弱无力，充满了焦虑。“求求你基尔格雷夫......我不想再玩了。”

“那太糟糕了，亲爱的。你在耍这种小把戏之前就应该想到这一点。”他咆哮着，增加了另一根手指，加快了手的动作。

只有一种虚拟的感觉，没有真实的感觉，这使她发疯。她绝望地扭动着臀部，双手紧握着椅子的一侧。“求求你…...求求你基尔格雷夫。对不起......我不能......”她继续乞求，但他还是继续动。

他只有在金发女郎即将要释放时才决定停下来。否认她这一点。她在抱怨，但是他告诉她现在要安静，他把注意力集中在杰西卡身上。

她完全崩溃了。她的身体在颤抖，而她做的每一个动作都是在浪费精力。没有得到满足。只是渴望。对性的渴望。渴望着他。简直令人作呕。

他把嘴巴和手指抽出来，阴沉地盯着她。“玩得开心吗？”

她的回答是长时间的呜咽。

“这很令人沮丧，不是吗？”他反问道，他的手开始摸他的鸡巴。“信不信由你，我们还没完呢。”看到她脸上的表情，他得意地笑了。“奖励时间到了。你还记得你忏悔的那晚我说过我想做什么吗？”

她的血液变热，她的肺不知疲倦地工作以控制她的呼吸。“是的......”

“告诉我。”

“你说你想打我屁股......”

“没错。所以这是你的两个选择。第一，你可以马上退出游戏，准备上床睡觉。没有做爱了。只是…...什么都没有。但是如果你选择放弃，她就得替你挨打屁股。选择二，她离开，你自愿接受被打屁股，像个大姑娘一样。”他脸上的表情很狡猾，但很愉悦。“如果你能接受的话，我会给你一个你现在迫切想要的高潮。”

她不必犹豫。这是一个明确的选择。她绝对不会做出不同的选择。“选择二。”

“嗯......果断。你一定很想我。”他咧嘴一笑，从床上站了起来。

他急忙叫那个女人起来穿衣服。在她出去的路上，他提醒她不要向任何人提起这件事。当他叫杰西卡上床睡觉时，她没有被告知就用前臂和膝盖支撑着。他以前从来没有打过她，也许以后也不会打了，但是他想打她并不让她感到惊讶。这符合他的性格，只是方式非常令人不快。

他在她的下背部轻轻地吻了一下，然后跪在她身后。“那么......对于你的过失，你认为你应该得到多少？”

她使劲吞咽。低于标准，他会把数字弄得不合理的高。过头了，她就会受到不必要的挨打。“十五......”她小心翼翼地咕哝着。

“十五？真的吗？”他笑了一下，用手掌爱抚着她。“我会选择10以下的数字，但如果你认为这是你应得的......”

她的呜咽声无法停止。“不......我——”但是他的手已经抬起来了，狠狠地打了她一下，他打她的声音响亮而有力。“啊！”她哭着把床单压在身下，紧紧闭上眼睛。她已经习惯了痛苦，比这更痛苦的。但是她所处的环境使得她的痛苦超过了应有的程度。

她制造的噪音使他呻吟起来。“杰西，这只是一个。你要忍受的远不止如此。”他在她灼热的皮肤上吻了一下，然后又打了她一下。

“啊！”2，3，4，5……

直到他为她数到15，他的手掌和她的屁股一样红。当他完成的时候，他把她翻过来，热切地把他的身体压在她的身上。

“你做得很好。”他闪闪发光骄傲着。在亲吻之间，他深吸一口气，“你今天学到了什么？”

她的臀部不由自主地向她的髋部靠拢。“我再也不会做任何让你心烦的事了。”当然，这是一个谎言。但她的处境足以让她保持沉默。

她的回答使他很高兴，因此，他进入了她的身体。由于前戏相当激烈，他们很快就达到了高潮。

当这一切结束后，他缠绕着她，低声对她甜言蜜语，直到他睡着。

杰西卡抬头看着漆黑的天花板，嘴角浮现出一丝温柔的微笑，一滴眼泪落在了她的枕头上。


	30. 值得一试

_ **第三十章：值得一试** _

第二十八天：

“很高兴看到你感觉好多了。”基尔格雷夫一边说，一边看着杰西卡匆匆吃完早餐。

“病毒不会让我消沉太久。”她回答，把咖啡放在杯子里带走。

“今天有重要的计划吗？”

“你为什么关心这个？”她扬起眉毛，穿上夹克。

“好奇也是犯罪吗，杰西卡？”他拿着电视遥控器坐在沙发上。

“对你来说，是的。”她摇了摇头，但觉得她最好还是告诉他。“我要回去工作了。这样我就有一个我能完成一个案子。”他皱起眉头，张开嘴，但她阻止了他。“是啊没有。我没有忘记你杀了我当事人的父亲，然后掩盖真相的事件。”她露出讥讽的微笑，出门时狠狠地关上了门。

_ * * * * 值得一试* * * *_

{你在哪里？-K}-5:02pm.

杰西卡的手机一响她就发出嘘声，尤其是当她看到是谁打来的时候。现在真的不是时候。她闯进了别人的公寓。{我必须回答吗？-J}-5:04pm.

{你可以回答我你在哪，也可以告诉我你在做什么。二选一。-K}-5:04pm.

{我在一个有潜在危险的抢劫犯的公寓里。-J}-5:05pm.{现在高兴了吧？-J}-5:05pm.

{我想让你和我共进晚餐。-K}-5:06pm.

{？？？-J}-5:07pm.{我为什么要那么做？！-J}-5:07pm.

{我不想命令你，杰西卡。-K}-5:07pm.

{废话。-J}-5:08pm.

{这很重要。-K}-5:08pm.

{哦，不然呢？！-J}-5:08pm.

{我今天要见你。-K}-5:08pm.

{上次你这么说的时候，是把我叫来给我洗脑。-J}-5:09pm.

{这次不同。-K}-5:10pm.

{这样就能说服我？！-J}-5:10pm.

{我告诉过你。我不会命令你。-K}-5:13pm.

{不。你是说你“不想”。-J}-5:13pm.

{我不会。-K}-5:14pm.

{真好！再见！-J}-5:14pm.

{我6:30会在艾威饭店。我希望能在那里见到你。-K}-5:15pm

“太他妈戏剧化了。”她翻个白眼，拍了几张周围环境的照片，然后走出那扇坏掉的门。

_ * * * * 值得一试* * * *_

当杰西卡出现在基尔格雷夫所在的餐厅门口时，她看起来就像是从天而降。

“你刚才是不是跳到这儿来了？”他皱着眉头向四周看了看，问了些问题。

“放松。这里没有人注意任何事情，即使他们注意到了，他们也不在乎。”她叹了口气，把手伸进口袋里。他靠在墙上的样子让他看起来......有点可怜。自从她来了，他就没有往门口走的意愿。“我们站在外面干什么？”

他站直了，耸了耸肩。“我不饿。”

她扬起眉毛。“是吗？我也不饿。”

“很好。”他的声音听起来很沉重，他转身离开她，开始沿着人行道走去。

搞什么？！她一动不动，最后还是小跑着跟在他后面。“你要去哪？！”

他甚至没有回头，但是他放慢了脚步。“附近有个公园。”

当她赶上来的时候，她说，“这里太冷了。”

“你介意吗？”

“没有。”

“好吧。”

他们走路的时候，她看了他好一会儿。他到底怎么回事？

到了公园，他说:“我没想到你会来。”

“我也没想到。”她承认。“但是我不能永远躲着你，只要露比不来......”她说话的声音慢慢变小，从他那里得到了一个可疑而平静的眼神。

他叹了口气，低声地说：“我骗了她。”

“骗露比？”

他点了点头，但没有再说什么。

奇怪的事情发生了。他为什么这么安静？“好吧......你撒了什么谎？”

“我告诉她我要出去给她一个惊喜。”他笑着说，突然停在一张长凳前坐了下来。

杰西卡迟疑地坐在他旁边。“为什么？”

他的头仰向天空，瘫倒在他坐的地方。“因为我需要和你谈谈。这次是真的。一个适当的谈话，没有除了我们之外的意见。只有我们。”

当他停下时，她瞥了他一眼，希望他能把话说出来。“好吧~谈什么？”

他没有看她。“我们的未来”

她嘲笑道。“我们的未来。真棒。”

“我是认真的，杰西卡。”这一次，他抬起头，转向她。“我们现在的处境......我不喜欢。”

“你不喜欢吗？”她的音量迅速上升，但她又降了下来。“你明白......你知道我的处境吗？”

“我……”他停下来试图整理自己的思绪，再次把目光从她身上移开。他停顿了一会儿问，“你对我有什么看法？”。

她凝视着他，好像他在开玩笑。“真的吗？我该怎么回答这个问题？！”

他的眼睛和她的眼睛没有交流。“我不知道。”

她大声叹了口气，向后一仰，与他的姿势相称。“我对你的看法......”她有无数种回应的方式，但她选择了一种她认为他需要听到的方式。“我认为你是自己能力的受害者。”当他真正看着她的时候，她继续说。

“自从你拥有了这种力量，你只能靠自己，你本能的去训练和适应这个，只是人的本能。仅此而已。这意味着，你做了你觉得需要做的事，做了你想做的事。你侥幸逃脱了，因为没人能阻止你。

“但人类并非天生道德高尚。事实恰恰相反。人类的本能是贪婪、自私、受性驱使和享乐。所以在某种意义上你是对的。没有人告诉你，你不能完全依靠自己的感觉生活。经过几十年你想做什么就做什么的生活，你需要很长很长的时间来逆转这个思维过程。你的行为冲动，因为以前，你没有理由质疑这种冲动。你的能力控制着人们，我认为可以肯定的是，在这段时间里，它一直在一定程度上控制着你。

“然而，这并不能原谅你的所作所为。因为你是那个说话的人，腐蚀着人们生活的人。尤其是现在，你非常清楚你做的是错误的。不管你脑子里有什么想法，告诉你可以杀人，你都要反抗。更加努力地反抗。因为在我看来，你根本就没有试过。”说完后，她转身面对人行道，深深地吸了一口气。

他聚精会神地听着她说话，他的表情透露出一种痛苦。“我在尝试。”

杰西卡微笑着，摇着头。“我宁愿看也不愿听。”

还有一段时间没有说话了。“你知道我的目标是什么吗？和你一起的目标？”

她扬起眉毛。“嗯......让我爱上你？”

“不。”他直截了当地说。“现在，我的目标是让你不再恨我。”

“是吗？到目前为止进展如何？”

“杰西卡~”他抱怨道。“我......我需要第二次机会。我知道这次会不一样......”

她转过身，慢慢地看着他。“你想要第二次机会吗？基尔格雷夫，你已经得到了一千次第二次机会。你的整个人生就是由机会组成的。我给过你第二次机会。我们来到这里的时候你就有了。但你又一次搞砸了。”

当她看着人们走过的时候，有一个短暂的中断。“我得说多少次——”

“说对不起？”她打断了他。“我不知道。也许是你要一直说到死......”当她看到他的表情时，她竭力忍住不笑。“好吧，我该怎么道歉呢？”

他耸了耸肩，叹了口气，然后她继续说。

“过去…...我们的过去......一直萦绕着我，基尔格雷夫。当我看着你的时候......我想起了你对我做的一切......你让我做的一切......你把我变成的那个人。我失去了自我。我唯一能真正找回自我的时候是在我喝醉的时候！你能懂其中的意义吗？我不能回到遇见你之前的样子，因为你抹去了我......她已经存在了。道歉不能让她起死回生......”

“我明白了。”他温柔地说，很明显他是真诚的。“我想过你早晨说的话。但我不知道现在该怎么做才能缓和我们之间的关系。”

她默默地盯着他，好像他是知道答案的。

他重重地叹了口气，回应了她那未说出口的想法。“我不能就这样把露比赶出去......我不能。”

这次，她温柔地说:“我明白了。”

“什么？”

“露比绝对是一个疯狂的、恶毒的、残暴的、精神变态的婊子，但是我不认为你可以把她赶出你的生活。不完全是。”在她的脑海里，杰西卡的意思很清楚，但她知道这可能不是为了他。

性。因为杰西卡肯定不会和他上床。很明显，他需要性。或者至少他要表现得像他自己一样。他一生中很少有一天没有它。如果杰西卡不打算去做，谁会呢？在不耐烦先生下令之前找到一个愿意的人的可能性有多大？！微乎其微。而且强奸不是一个选项。所以如果露比留下来意味着没有其他人受到强奸，那就这样吧。但是当然，必须有界限。

基尔格雷夫似乎对此颇为震惊。“你觉得她可以留下来吗？”

“哦，冷静点，我不是在祝福你。”她翻了翻眼睛。“我的意思是，既然她要留下来，我们需要制定一些基本规则。”

“什么意思？”

“你需要控制住她，因为现在，她已经支配了你太多的生活。”

这一次，他笑了。“露比不会命令我做任何事。”

杰西卡把嘴唇压得紧紧的。“你真的相信吗？”

“是的......自从......之后就没有人死了。”他耸耸肩，慢慢走开了。

“自从你遇见她以来，有多少人‘死’了？”

他的身体变得僵硬，他静静地等待，什么也不说。

她已经预料到了这点，她嘲笑着。“我猜到了。如果你不想告诉我，那就自己回答这个问题。这些死亡中有多少是她‘暗示’或挑起的？”

他的表情只有微妙的变化。

“有多少人因为她让你做点什么而受了重伤，而你本来打算忽视他们？”他长时间的沉默足以回答这个问题。“没错。听起来像是她在发号施令。”

他一直望着远方。“不是那样的......不会是那样的。”

杰西卡叹了口气。“我希望我能相信你。”

“我怎么才能证明呢？”

她耸了耸肩。

“如果我让露比对你说实话，你就可以从她那里听到我们今天的事情，怎么样？”

她皱着鼻子说，“哦天哪，不。大半时间里，我只能听到你们的性生活细节，我已经听得够多了。”她摇摇头。“听着。我不想让你把事情告诉我。伤害和杀害应该停止了。你已经知道了，所以我不会再在你脑子里钻牛角尖了。但是让我们弄清楚一些事情。如果类似的事情再次发生，而你又对我撒谎了，我会查出来的。你知道我最终会的......正如你所看到的，你不能只是掩盖事实。”

明白了，他慢慢地点点头。

“如果我发现你又对我撒谎，我就完了。”她的话突然变得尖锐起来。

“完了？”他关切地扬起眉毛。

她点点头。“完了。也就是说，我不在乎你对我做了什么，但我不会配合你。你叫我做什么我就做什么，仅此而已。我只是你的傀儡，你再也不会和我进行坦诚的对话了。这是你想要的吗？”

他对此毫不犹豫。“不是。”

她仰起头，她吹了一口气，看着温暖的空气散去。“一个月前，你的回答可能会不一样。”

他转向她时，脸上露出一丝得意的笑容。“关于这一点，你可能是对的。”

她抬起头，瞪着他。“你是个混蛋。”

他忍不住咯咯笑了起来。“你常常这么说。”

“因为这是事实。”

“杰西卡•琼斯，”他笑着说，“你不再叫我混蛋的那一天，就是外星人占领伦敦的那一天。”

她不得不忍住不笑，抬头望着晴朗的蓝天。“这招不错。选择一些不太可能的事情。”

他又笑了，耸了耸肩。“值得一试。”

* * * * 值得一试* * * *

“不要习惯这个。”杰西卡说，一口气喝完了剩下的威士忌。

“什么？我就不能偶尔请你喝一杯吗？”基尔格雷夫微笑着，靠在吧台上。

她怒容满面。“是我请你喝一杯。你连一分钱都没有。”

“一针见血。”他笑着喝完了他的马提尼。“饿到想吃晚饭了吗？”

她用眼角的余光看着他，笑着回答。“和你？我不觉得。”看到他生气的样子，她翻白眼。“难道你没有别的地方可去吗？已经很晚了。我相信妮蒂小姐(LittleMissNeedy* 可能是什么故事里的人物？)很快就会期待你带着她的惊喜回来。她会得到什么礼物？一颗偷来的钻石？”

他嘲笑道。“我以后再想办法。我想吃晚饭。和你。”

“你知道晚餐的事现在都作废了，对吧？我不再这么做了。”

“永远？！你再也不会和我一起吃晚饭了？”

“看情况。”

“怎么看？”

她耸了耸肩。

他皱着眉头问:“你还有其他‘无效’的协议要告诉我吗？”

“好吧，你已经知道我不会再吻你了。”

“所以昨天发生的事只是~”

“一个错误。”她咬牙切齿，把杯子抓得更紧。

“好吧，行吧。”他举起双手，幸灾乐祸地笑了笑。“好吧。没有吻了。牵手怎么样？”他开玩笑，假装充满希望。

她瞪着他，并不觉得有趣。“你别碰我怎么样？”

“反过来。我不碰你怎么样......除非你明确表示你想让我碰你。”

“我他妈的为什么要‘明确表示’这一点？！”

他脸上露出笑容。“我不确定，杰西卡。但我觉得，一旦你重新开始信任我......一切皆有可能。”

“对，是吧。”她嘟囔着，把目光从他身上移开，快速地命令再来一杯。


	31. 建立关系(差不多)

** _ 第三十一章：建立关系(差不多) _ **

第三十六天：

按照基尔格雷夫的请求（诉求），墙上的洞、凹陷的浴缸和房间里裂开的玻璃现在都修好了。

杰西卡又出去了，她的大部分时间都在办案。这份工作报酬不错，因为她只攒钱，她真的不需要买任何东西，她对此无能为力。但是工作可以让她不用呆在酒店里，她对此非常感激。

她与维克多的下一次会面在今天，尽管上一次糟糕透了。是时候测试解药2.0了，然而这一次杰西卡向自己保证，不管维克多说的机会有多大，她都不抱太大希望。

当她卷起袖子坐在桌子上时，维克多解释了他在过去一周里给解药做出的改造。“我在这个化学物质上涂了一种细胞凝胶，这种凝胶可以帮助它不被你的白细胞发现。但是功效还和以前一样，所以你必须等待病毒再次渗入。”杰西卡点点头，让他继续说。“这个添加有更高的几率——”（*结巴效果）

“别。”她打断了他的话，摇摇头。“我不想知道成功或失败的几率，也不想知道风险。”看到他脸上的不满，她叹了口气，“相信我，这样做会更好。如果说出来能让你放松，你可以在注射后再告诉我副作用。但我真的不想知道它成功的几率，好吧？”

他深深地皱眉表示不赞成。“但-但你需-需要知道…...”

“求你了，维克多......这对我很重要。”

眉头紧锁的表情没有离开他的脸，但他犹豫地说，“好-好吧。”

直接跳到最后的步骤，他拿出一支新注射器插入一个小烧杯里，抽出里面黄灰色的液体。手指轻弹几下除去气泡后，他找到她的静脉，用针头刺破了她的肌肤。当液体进入她的血液时，她绷紧着肌肉以为会像上次那样剧烈疼痛。但现在，只是针口处有点刺痛而已。

她又等了一分钟才确定，然后松了一口气。“就这样？”

维克多点点头。“它-它不应该烧-烧起来。”

“谢天谢地确实没有。那么......有什么是我应该知道的吗？”

“没-没有上-上次那么严-严重。你-你可能会-会有点-点麻烦，但-但就这-这些了。”

她笑着回答:“太好了。”

即使这次失败了，她知道每一次试验，维克多都会离完美更近一步。至少这一次，她不会在基尔格雷夫的视线下生病甚至卧床不起。

_* * * *建立关系(差不多)* * * *_

杰西卡的_丢失的亲戚_案子差不多结案了，但是她的相机不在平时放的地方。

“该死。”因为她曾经的秘密是一名私家侦探，如今她没有必要隐藏她的工作，所以她有时会带着相机和文件回到酒店。一定是昨晚把相机落在那的，这是多么可笑的粗心大意啊？！

她决定等到下午再去拿，心想到时那对臭名昭著的夫妇不可能还在那里。所以当她推开门的时候她是惊讶的。

露比穿着衬衫和裙子站在那里，双手反锁在脑后，紧贴着玻璃墙，好像要被逮捕似的。不幸的是，事实并非如此。

“别动。”基尔格雷夫靠着她的脖子呼吸，在被打断之前，他的手伸进他们之间，想掀起她的裙子。当他亲吻她的皮肤时，她发出一声可怜的呜咽。

被打断引起了他们两人的注意力。

“哦，该死的！”杰西卡看到他们令人作呕的一幕惊叫起来，几乎立刻转过身来。

基尔格雷夫似乎没有露比那么吃惊，他只是站直了。“杰西卡！”他松开露比的衣服，看上去有点顽皮。“你在这儿干什么？”

“现在我要走了！”她转过身，拉上门。

“不不不。等等！”她停了下来。“回来。”她退回房间。基尔格雷夫把露比的手放下来，亲自把它们放在墙上，向露比表示她仍然吸引着他的注意力。他低声对她说了一些杰西卡听不见的话，然后说:“你需要什么吗？”

杰西卡做着鬼脸嘲笑的看着他们俩。“除非你把裤子拉链拉上，穿上你那该死的衬衫，否则我是不会回答你的。”

他得意地笑着，拉上裤子的拉链，却把衬衫扔在地上，不知道她是否会对露比脚上的内裤发表评论。“你现在可以回答我了吗？”

她已经完全准备好不带相机离开，但是现在她只是从他身边疾驰而过，伸手到沙发底下，拿出她的相机。“把性生活留在卧室里会要了你的命吗？！”她一站起来就吼起来。一想到他们可能在任何地方都有过性行为，就不得不感到害怕。甚至是她睡过的沙发！

“别那么快。”基尔格雷夫再次拦住了她，把露比留在了原地。“既然你来了，我们不妨今天就做。”露比似乎知道他指的是什么，因为她喘着气，发出微弱的抱怨。

“做什么？”杰西卡问道，怀疑露比的反应。如果这是某种三人性爱约定，她会尖叫的。

他又低声对露比说了些别的什么，然后放下了她的手，显然她又能动了，又能说话了。“我们能不做吗？”露比喃喃自语着，尽管杰西卡听得很清楚。

但是基尔格雷夫有他自己的想法。“既然露比已经在这里待了很长时间了，我想我们应该一起去郊游。你们两个可以更好地了解对方。这一定会很棒的！”他对这件事太热心了。

“绝对不行。你一定是疯了，如果你认为——”

他举手打断了杰西卡的话。“我很清楚你们两个相处得不太好，我想改变这种状况。无论我们选择在今天剩下的时间里做什么，我们都会一起做。”

“我选择回去工作，和我自己！”

“这不是选项。”他对她微笑，然后是露比。“我们应该尽快出发。”他弯下腰，捡起自己的衬衫，过于自信地认为这将是一次很好的经历。

他还没来得及穿上，露比就拦住了他。她非常清楚自己说话的声音很大，足以让杰西卡听到她说：“我们还做完......我还没做完......我需要这个......求你了。”

他叹了口气，上下打量着她，下意识地舔着嘴唇。“好吧。”他抚摸着她的大腿说:“杰西卡，在这儿等我们。这不会花很长时间。”当他牵着露比的手拖着她走进卧室时，他脸上的笑容是显而易见的。

杰西卡紧握着拳头，向自己咆哮着这个情况。“你他妈的一定是在开玩笑。”

_* * * *建立关系(差不多) * * * *_

“我们能去泡温泉吗？”露比问基尔格雷夫，一边紧握着他的手，一边凝视着他。“我需要按摩一下。”

“按摩让我紧张。”杰西卡嘟囔着，把手伸进口袋里。

当他们一起走出旅馆时，基尔格雷夫翻了翻眼睛。“杰西卡，你必须得同意点什么才能让事情进行下去。”

“我认为我们应该分道扬镳，今天不再见面。”

“我实际上同意这一点。”露比皱了皱眉头，向杰西卡投去一瞥。

“这不是个选项。”基尔格雷夫更严厉地说。

“她不会想和我们做任何事！”

“我来告诉你吧。你先选好要做的事，然后杰西卡再做决定。可以吗？”

“不哦。”杰西卡在结尾处弹出一个哦。

但是露比屈服了。“好吧，我想我们应该去——”

“如果你说血拼购物，我会向你扔什么东西。”

“信不信由你，我们不仅仅是整天逛街！”露比咬牙切齿。

“是啊比如？！在你能想到的任何地方做爱？”

“露比，请把你的想法说完。”基尔格雷夫叹了口气，他们还没来得及大喊大叫。

“今天白教堂画廊有一个特别的展览开幕。我觉得我们应该出价比那些有钱的混蛋高。”

“哦对。我记得你告诉过我这件事。”这对他来说似乎是个好主意，所以他点了点头一边拉着露比，一边命令杰西卡:“来吧。”

他必须确保自己叫了一辆出租车，因为通常对于露比来说，他只需要拦下第一个开着方便的车的人。当他们到达时，基尔格雷夫告诉售票员往前走，杰西卡瞪了他一眼。但他不会让这件事困扰他。

里面是相当繁忙的艺术展览，但显然，有一些后起之秀的法国艺术家的作品出售。这些作品包括照片、绘画和雕塑，价格从1000英镑到100万英镑不等。这些价格高得离谱，但那里的人们似乎很感兴趣，也足够富有，买得起任何东西。

杰西卡对这些照片很好奇，但露比和基尔格雷夫在雕塑和油画附近闲逛，她知道他不会让她自己走开的。她之前的经历对此没有任何帮助，她再次穿着不得体，周围的势利小人向她投来恶劣的目光并窃窃私语。他们把她惹毛了。

露比站在一堆看起来抽象的垃圾玩意面前，画布上随意地洒着各种颜色。售价是1.5万英镑，露比大笑起来，因为这是一件可怕的作品，不值得任何人以任何价格购买。

“看看这个。”露比咯咯地笑着，拉着基尔格雷夫的外套袖子。

当他转过身来的时候，他也笑了，他已经在想她在想什么了，就好像他们两个是有纽带连在一起的。“该死，太糟糕了......”

她又咯咯地笑了起来，在她还没来得及插话之前，两个人默默地把注意力转向了他们身边的那位年轻绅士。

他惊叹着，好像看到了什么美丽的东西，很快引起了附近艺术品经销商的注意。“Delacroix的原创作品只要1.5万英镑？！我要了！”他的口音很重，听起来更像北方人而不是中部人。

这时露比跳了进来。为画廊工作的女人微笑着，眼见快完成了一笔交易，但她不能在露比的开口前完成，“我们将以2万英镑买下它。”

基尔格雷夫似乎很享受这个游戏，他骄傲地搂着露比。

“真的？！”女人更加激动了。

“什么？！”那个受到他们刺激的家伙转过身来瞪着他们。“我先决定的！”

“是的，但我们付的钱比你们多。”基尔格雷夫笑了。

“我出2万5！” 他似乎不计后果的迫切需要这份作品。

”3万”露比冷静地反击，让员工头晕目眩。

“40！”

“50。”

“60！”

“我们出10万。”

这名男子目瞪口呆，因为对于这么小的一幅画来说，这显然超出了他的价格范围。就像一个喜怒无常的孩子，他只是怒气冲冲什么也不说，然后转身走向另一个房间。

经销商现在欣喜若狂，可能是因为她从自己销售出的产品中得到了一定比例的佣金。“哇，你的出价真是太慷慨了。我可以带你到前面去付款，我们会马上派人给你包装好！”

基尔格雷夫笑容满面地对她说：“你知道我们已经付过钱了。”

“当然是的。”听到这个命令，她点点头，脸红了一下。

“所以你不觉得应该已经包装好了吗？”

“哦！先生，这是我的失误。我这就去办。”她急忙转过街角。

她走后，露比咬着嘴唇强忍住笑。“我们该怎么办？烧了它？”

他的眼睛因这个想法亮了起来，但杰西卡就站在他们身后。“你整天就干这个？！”她斜靠在一堵空白的墙上，双臂交叉着。

基尔格雷夫转过身，松开了露比的腰。他几乎忘记了她在这里，忘记了这次小旅行的目的。“差不多吧。”他冷静地回答。“不是特指这个，但我们在一起很开心。这很有趣。”

“‘有趣’的意思是偷窃。”

“你又一次妄下结论。没有人需要这个，而且你肯定知道所有这些垃圾都被高估了。”

“那么这就证明了......？！”

“我会好好利用它的。我相信随便什么人都会喜欢价值1.5万英镑的东西。”

“你是在告诉我，在你因出价高于别人而开怀大笑之后，你会把所有的钱都捐出去。就像这样。”她指出他强调的东西，然后微笑着点头。“从富人那里偷东西，然后捐给中产阶级。恭喜你，你就是新的一位贫穷的英国混蛋罗宾汉！”

他只是觉得这很好笑，所以就得意地笑起来。“我会习惯这个头衔的。”

听到这句话，她咬牙切齿。“你是个白痴。”她笔直地站起来，迅速地向下一个房间的入口走去。

“杰西卡~”他咕噜着，“别——”

“别走远吗？是的，我知道。”

终于有了喘息的空间，她设法找到了摄影区。她看到的大都是很基本的照片。大自然的，水果碗，家庭，花园。但是有个特别的东西吸引了她的眼球。

那是一个黑白相间的小画框，冬天的树林。地上的树叶上覆盖着一层新的雪，树皮上还有微小的霜晶。场景围绕着一个年轻的女人展开，她靠在一棵树上。她的右小腿有个长条伤口，明显的动物咬伤留下了血迹，从她的裤子被撕破的方式以及伤口的形状可以看出。这显然是一个很痛苦的状态，但她脸上的表情并不像痛苦。

在她旁边，有一只灰狼，身上披着一件银色的毛皮，浑身闪闪发光，深色血迹聚从他的嘴里滴下来，集累在他的周围。咬她的动物。撕裂她肉体的野兽。然而这只狼并没有摆出攻击的姿势。他的身体倾斜着，前腿屈膝。他在向她鞠躬。他低着头，眼睛向上凝视着。

女人的手伸向他，在他头顶上方几英寸的地方徘徊。所以在这张静止的照片里，人们不能确定她的手是来是去，但是对于杰西卡来说，很明显她正在向动物伸出手。透过伤口的痛苦和一丝恐惧，她看着这头野兽，仿佛她知道他的悔恨。更甚是…...接受他的道歉。

看上去，这一咬会给她留下永久的伤疤，而且这件事带来的痛苦和创伤会一直留在她的皮肤上。所以似乎这一刻里，这个行为不可能被原谅，但是却可能原谅这个动物。

杰西卡看了一眼就目不转睛地盯着它。这幅画没有任何注释，她对这幅画的兴趣也难以形容。杰西卡与这幅画就这么对上了。

没有办法知道这张照片是怎么来的。模特，化妆，假血，还有一只专业训练的狼？全都为了一张照片？没有疑问的肯定。因为一个这样真实的时刻是不可能被摄像机捕捉到的，不是吗？

“太迷人了。”

杰西卡身边的人发出了声音，惊醒了她那迷人的目光。说话的是基尔格雷夫，但露比站在他身边也想着同样的事情，尽管她不会在杰西卡面前承认这一点。

她只把眼睛从那件作品上移开了一小会儿，然后喃喃自语道：“是啊......”因为她能说的只有这么多。

看到她看它的表情，他问：“你想要吗？”

她的眼睛转向画框旁边的匾额。上面写着：“标题:《一线希望》，由Dominique Delacroix拍摄，售价：7万英镑。”她呼出鼻子里的空气。“你看到售价标签了吗？不行，我不会让你为我偷走它的。”

“我问的不是这个。我是问你想不想要。”对他来说，得到一个沉默的目光就足够了，于是他猛地抓住最近的经销商，引起了他的注意。“你知道我们已经为此付了全款。现在去把它给我们包装好。”

“基尔格雷夫！”杰西卡叫道。

但是那个人已经走了，基尔格雷夫很快进行干涉。“不管你支不支持，我们都要带着那张照片离开这里。所以你可以接受它，然后扔掉它，或者回到这里，试图说服管理层，你实际上没有为它付钱，你从一个戒备森严的画廊偷走了它。这是你的选择。”

他只是想摆出姿态，但他有必要如此傲慢混蛋地对待这件事吗？

* * * *建立关系(差不多)* * * *

他们带走了三件艺术品。其他两个看起来很可怕，但是基尔格雷夫做到了他所说的。他把它们送给街上第一个走过的人。该死的罗宾汉。

至于《一线希望》......杰西卡无法让自己摆脱它。于是她把那个小包裹塞进她的包里，尽量不让自己被它完全惹恼。

那么，她喜欢什么活动呢？由于回到酒店仍然是“严格禁止的”，她花了一些时间说服才使她的第二个选择获得批准。当然露比说不，但是最终基尔格雷夫同意了，他的话是唯一重要的。所以，她要去工作了。

在确定了她客户逃走的亲戚在哪里之后，她所需要的只是照片。

既然她被迫整天看他们做什么，他们不妨看看她在做什么。

拿到她的相机后，他们跟着她，很快就到了一个相当小的汽车旅馆。但她并没有领着他们走进前门，而是带着他们走进了小巷。

当她停下来的时候，基尔格雷夫扬起了他的眉毛。“现在是怎样？”

她没有回答，只是让他们站在那里。她用一只手抓住相机，屈膝离开地面。她先是确保没有人看见她，只要她到了她要去的地方就没事了。着陆时有点颠簸，但她设法抓住了旁边的消防梯。

她的突然起飞并没有震惊到基尔格雷夫，他从下面三层楼看着她。然而露比吃了一惊。“她…...她刚刚飞起来了吗？”她对他咕哝着。

基尔格雷夫得意地笑了。“她没有。这只是精心计算过的跳跃。”他又把注意力集中在杰西卡身上，对她大喊大叫。“你要我们怎么跟着你？”

她靠在砖墙上，对他耸了耸肩，同时指着身下的梯子。“你们可以爬。”知道他们永远不会这么做，她笑了。“或者你们可以直接离开。”

他大笑起来。“我们在屋顶上见怎么样？”屋顶比她的位置只高十英尺，所以他认为这对她来说不是什么大问题。

她知道自己别无选择，于是翻了个白眼，跳上屋顶，不耐烦地等着他们。经过几段痛苦而缓慢楼梯，他们在大楼的边缘见到了她。

“你们花的时间够长。”她抱怨后坐了下来。有一个约一英尺高的平台，沿着边界排列，她把相机放在那里，坐在地上。“钓鱼现在结束了。”她低声抱怨。

基尔格雷夫犹豫着在她旁边坐了下来，倚着窗台。露比双臂交叉着站了一会儿，看着自己穿着的裙子，她绝对不可能坐在泥土上。然而，几分钟后，基尔格雷夫示意她坐在他的腿上，她还是犹豫了一下。

杰西卡把镜头向下倾斜，调整到她能够直接看到房间里唯一一扇窗户的位置。她在等。

露比现在看起来很自在，并不关心发生了什么。但是基尔格雷夫专注地看着杰西卡。他以前从来没有真正看过她的工作内容。至少没有当面面对过。她专心致志地从事这项独特的工作的方式，有一种奇怪的超现实主义和美丽。

经过一番观察，他平静地问道：“我们在等什么？”露比转身看着这家汽车旅馆，想找点动静，承认对私家侦探的工作流程非常感兴趣。

杰西卡只是不耐烦地瞟了他一眼，尽可能含糊地回答。“我在等被我派去寻找的那个人。”

“你怎么知道他们在这里？”

“就当是预感吧。”她低声道，又挪了挪身子。她无法向他们解释一切。

“这就是你整天做的事情吗？坐在那里给人们拍照？”露比随口讽刺了一句问道。

杰西卡的叹息声更大了，重复着基尔格雷夫以前说过的话。“差不多吧。虽然通常比这里安静。”城市里的声音对她来说已经足够了，谈话和她的工作不太协调。

露比叹了口气作为回应，蜷缩在基尔格雷夫的腿上。有趣的是，在晚上的这个时候，这座城市的运行方式有些宁静。

他们等了更长时间。杰西卡习惯了这么长时间的无所事事，但基尔格雷夫的好奇心再次打断了她。“我们在等谁？”

看到房间里的窗帘在移动，她回答时没有抬头看。“上周一对青少年兄妹来找我。声称他们的父亲一个月前收拾好行李就失踪了。没有留言，没有痕迹，显然也没有原因。他们唯一说的事是，在过去的一年里，他们的父亲越来越多不定期地离开家去工作，但这似乎不是一个问题。不管发生了什么，都让他们的母亲伤心欲绝，但她没有兴趣再找到他。这就是为什么她的孩子们花了很多钱让我找到他。”

听到这话，基尔格雷夫绷紧了肌肉，冷笑起来。“一个自私的混蛋，所以呢。”

她没有回答。男人背对着窗户，但她还是快速拍了几张照片。越多越好。她真正需要的是他脸部的照片，但是在他转过身来之前，他又走出了镜头。为了确保不漏掉任何东西，她停顿了一下，对基尔格雷夫的话摇了摇头。“看看现在是谁妄下结论了。”

“你是说这个人不是个抛弃家庭的下层混蛋？！”

“这正是我要告诉你的。”

“你怎么知道的？”露比又开始专心了。

她首先检查她的视野，然后坐起来看着他们。“这个人名叫Dylan Hughes，患有晚期脑癌。一种他的家人完全不知道的疾病。听起来不可思议，但他和他孩子的母亲从未结过婚。因此，他们的医疗或财产都没有法律上的联系。他用假加班、假接商务电话、假出差和假社交来掩盖他去医院的事实。其实几个月前他就被解雇了。癌症发展得太快，他快要死了。他知道自己也许两周之内就要死了。

“他现在在一个地下系统工作，用非法资金填满自己的银行账户，住在这个破汽车旅馆里，离他的孩子们只有四个半街区远。在他最新的遗嘱中，他的孩子将得到他拥有的一切。也就是他死后所有的非法资金都归他们所有。

他宁愿孤独地死去，留下一些东西给他的家人，也不愿和他们呆在一起，让他的孩子一无所有。他当然不是最聪明的父亲，也不是最有决策能力的父亲。但他肯定不是一个自私的混蛋。”

甚至露比也隐约被这个故事所打动，基尔格雷夫为他们自己提出问题。“你是怎么知道这些的？！”

“调查。”杰西卡温和地说，转身对着她的相机。Dylan又一次站在窗前，因为头痛而弯腰驼背。但他的脸变得越来越清晰，所以她再次开始拍摄，一心多用，这样她就可以继续说话。“社交、工作报告、模式、数字痕迹、医疗记录、医院账单、银行对账单和家庭证词。所以的一切让我来到了这里。”她小心翼翼地再次调整镜头，完美的拍到了他的脸。她的工作已经完成了，但她总是等待一段时间。

“一旦你有了这些照片，你会做什么？”基尔格雷夫发问，他已经被这些话弄得神魂颠倒。

杰西卡耸了耸肩。“把确切的地址和房间号码交给他们。从那以后，我就无能为力了。我的工作任务是找到他。不能解决他们所有的家庭问题。人们如何选择接受这些信息不是我的问题。”

他点点头，又过了几分钟。“我能看看吗？”

她扬起眉毛看着他，停了一下，然后把相机递给了他。“别弄坏了。”她皱眉，他假笑。

他把露比和他一起转过来，把焦点对准那个正在讨论的窗口。这个男人明显病了，基尔格雷夫在脑海中承认，他之前对他的判断是错误的。从这样一个距离观察一个人，有一种奇怪的猥琐和诱人的感觉。捕捉一个人生活中最亲密和最安全的片段，而且不被发现。

当他看的时候，杰西卡深深地吸了一口气，抬头看着天空，下意识地大声思考。“除非你侵犯了一个人最私密的时刻，否则你永远不会真正了解他。”

她的话是对愤世嫉俗的真相最完美的描述，他们像诗歌一样在基尔格雷夫的耳朵里歌唱。

转了一圈之后，他把相机递给了露比，露比看起来很高兴地拥有了它。杰西卡僵住身子，给了基尔格雷夫飞镖一样的眼神。她不喜欢分享。尤其是露比。她讨厌露比。但是基尔格雷夫回击了一个警告，告诉她不管她喜欢与否，她都得表现得很友好。抗议也改变不了这个事实。她试着保留理智，这已经不像往常那么难了，因为露比现在还不是一个十足的婊子。

天黑了星星出来了，他们三个就坐在那屋顶上。没有人说话，他们只是听着远处的声音，所有人轮流拿着摄像机，侵犯了他人的私人时刻。


	32. 海量绿松石

_ **第三十二章：海量绿松石** _

第三十七天：

治愈 #2。规则宣读后，杰西卡试图摆脱基尔格雷夫的病毒。但是他的命令只让她头痛欲裂。

第四十四天：

治愈 #3。在昨天注射进去的肌肤，她肘部的折痕处起了一个小疹子。

维克多似乎认为这就是问题所在。

第五十一天：

治愈 #4。杰西卡醒来是浑身发抖，像个瘾君子。为了让基尔格雷夫不再烦她，她声称自己只是感冒了而已，药物无效时，她对这种不得不忍受的副作用非常恼火。

第五十九天：

治愈 #5。这次的针剂让她觉得自己一直在挨饿，不管吃什么都没法缓解，她的饥饿感这些天都没有消停。当饥饿感慢慢消失的时候，她太累了以致于意识不到这一点，这次的治疗也失败了。维克多声称她的消化系统是问题所在。

第六十七天：

治愈 #6。

“你-你不-不用卷-卷起你的袖-袖子了。”当杰西卡坐在她平时坐的地方时，维克多嘟囔着。

“为什么？”她皱起了眉头。“你什么进展都没有吗？”

“不-不是。”他摇摇头，漫无目的地走向他的办公桌。“是一-一片药。”

“真的？一片药？所以不用再注射了？”

“我有理由相信，让药物通过你的消化系统进入体内将有助于药物缓慢起效，这样你的身体就不会像上次那样反应过度。”（*结巴特效）

“好吧。”

维克多拿起一个小容器，把里面的东西倒进她的手里。那只是一片药丸。“一开始只用吃1片。”

她的眼睛转向手中的药，她能感觉到自己的胃在痉挛。当然了，药片是某种特别的蓝色…...绿松石。她深吸了一口气，把它咽了下去，然后自言自语道：“白桦街、希金斯大道、钴巷。”

_ * * * *海量绿松石* * * *_

_ * * *杰西卡和基尔格雷夫相遇两周后* * *_

这种情况持续了多久？

这时的杰西卡不得不抱着逃跑的希望。某一天，而且那天很快就会来临，他会失误。因为他的能力效果不可能永远持续下去。

昨天，他们占领了一位颇有名气的竖琴演奏家的公寓，基尔格雷夫让她连续演奏了近十个小时。即使他们走开后，她还在继续演奏。那个女人的指尖满是水泡伴随着血液，每根弦上都有她的血迹。但…...至少她在笑？

基尔格雷夫和杰西卡刚刚一起吃完晚饭，桌子收拾干净后，她开始盯着窗外，乐曲在她思绪中摇曳。

“你同意吗，杰西？”

该死。

基尔格雷夫在跟她说话。他在说什么？！他说了多久了？！她该怎么办？！微笑和点头？这么做会不会太平淡了？

她在椅子上挪了挪身子，转过头来直视他，觉得没有必要再装下去了。“我没听见你刚说了什么。”

他把饮料放在手里，歪着头。

天啊。我真他妈讨厌他这个动作。

“你没听见我刚说了什么？”他轻声问道，眯起眼睛。“你没听见我，还是你没在听？”

就在几个小时前，他告诉她要诚实，所以她回答的方式别无选择。“两者都有。主要是因为我不想听你。”

“嗯。”他举起手，命令那个女人停止弹奏竖琴。

当房间里安静下来时，他转向杰西卡。她对他还是有点陌生，她眼中的抵触是持续而明显的。不管他让她做什么，她的眼神总是这样。他需要移除它、他需要打破它。击垮她，打破和重建。这是唯一能让她真正服从的方法。

“那么你是忙于想什么东西而不听我说话呢？”他继续问道。

“逃跑”她大胆地回答道，她的目光从未离开过他。

“逃跑？什么逃跑？！”

“你。”

现在他拉起一把椅子，坐在她旁边。“这样吗？把一切都告诉我，把每一个细节都说出来。”他发出嘶嘶的声音，代表着愤怒的恶毒喷发。

“看情况。有时候我在想，扭断你的脖子，或在你的酒里下毒，然后就这么走出门。再其他，我等到你的命令过期，然后跑回家去。我最常想到的就是折磨你，把你的舌头拔出来，这样你就再也不能发号施令了。”她一点都不觉得羞耻的说这些话。事实上她很高兴他这么问了。

就好像愤怒从他身上弥散开来，气氛在几秒钟内变了。就像龙卷风来袭前的宁静时刻。她之前从未让他如此生气过，对她来说这是一种成就。对他来说，这只标志着他必须给她一个真正的教训。不是什么轻轻的打击。这一次，他要让她破碎崩溃。

他没有和杰西卡说话，而是转身面对在房间另一头的竖琴演奏者，试图保持声音的平稳。“去药柜里找出安眠药拿到这。”

安眠药？！他他妈的在想什么…...？

当她急忙拿着一个大瓶子回来时，他说：“把它们倒在桌子上。”

一堆绿松石色的药片散落在桌布上，当瓶子倒空了，至少有一百个药片散落在桌面上，有两个掉到了地上。

基尔格雷夫转向杰西卡，杰西卡现在和他说话时显得有些焦虑。“你一天想这些事多少次？”他向后靠在椅子上咆哮着。

杰西卡看着僵住的竖琴师和一个个排列着的彩色圆片，她的声音稍微平静了一些。“很多。次”

“让我们看看到底有多少次好吗？回想我们从一天开始的时候。每当你想到‘逃跑’，就大声说出来并数一粒药丸出来。”

为什么？！

她没有太多的时间去思考就开始了，她转过身去，避开了他燃烧的目光。“1，当我在你身边醒来。”她小心翼翼地拿起一片药片放在自己的正前方。“2，当你对我早安吻的时候。3，当我在你面前脱掉内裤时。4，你在浴室里抚摸我的时候。”

随着每说一句话，她就放下一个药片，这可不是件容易的差事。几十个拿放之后，她自己有了一堆药，她不得不到桌子的另一头去拿另一片药。

“31，你把手放在我衣服上的时候。”

“48，当你告诉那个人用叉子戳自己的手时。”

“56，当你用勺子喂我的时候。”

“63，当你喝了我嘴里的酒。64，当我只是看着窗外。65，当你让她去拿这些药的时候。66，现在。”她停下来了，半数以上的药片放在她那边的桌子上。

现在怎么办？

她转身看着基尔格雷夫，但他什么也没说。他只是低头凝视着那堆东西，像充气过满的气球那样快要爆炸了。他打算让她做什么？把它们都吞下去！他真的会让她这样做吗？！一次服下这么多安眠药很可能致死。不过出人意料的是，杰西卡并不害怕死亡。她希望能告诉崔西自己的遭遇，但如果这就是生命的终点，那就这样吧。

当基尔格雷夫终于打破了沉默，他并不是和杰西卡说话。“你都看到了吗？”他冲着站在后面的那个紧张的女人咆哮着，摩擦着她自己手指上的血迹。他又跟她说话了，她看起来很吃惊。“这就是杰西卡为什么不听我说话。为了你好，我真希望能少一些。”他叹了口气，似乎要后悔自己接下来要说的话，但实际上他不后悔，这很容易就被看穿了。“一次一片，把杰西卡给你数出来的每一片药都吃掉。”

“什么？！”杰西卡嘟囔着，眼睛睁得大大的。女人走到桌子的另一边，拿起一片药，用唾液吞下去。然后是下一个。

基尔格雷夫把头侧向一边，把注意力集中在那个他试图击碎的女人身上。“怎么了，亲爱的？”他讽刺地问道。

“让她停手！她和这件事没有关系！惩罚我吧。我会吃药的......”

现在吞下了5个了。6、7……

“哦。我为什么要这么做？你那么美丽，不能得病......或者更糟的。”

她能做什么？！她可以把那个女人打晕来救她，但然后呢？！结果肯定会更糟。他想从她那里得到什么？！“不！你必须让她住手！” 她看着那堆东西渐渐消失时，她的呼吸加快了。

12、13、14……

“杰西，我想让你明白一些事情。这是你的错。”他言辞犀利，目光冷漠得可怕。

“但......但这不是她的错！”她失去了冷静。还有多少他才会让她停下来？！

他会让她停下吗！

21、22、23……

他等了一会儿才回答，故意嘲弄她。“你认为要多少剂量她才会服药过量？66片可不是个小数目......你可能已经害死她了。”

我可能已经杀了她？！

“我不…...我不知道。”她艰难地呼吸和吞咽。需要多少？！多少才算过量？！

29、30、31……

“好吧。我想我们会知道的是吧？”他双臂交叉，看上去就像在看一部充满悬疑的电视剧。

他到底他妈的想要什么？！

这本应是显而易见的，但她花了一点时间才反应过来。“求你了......基尔格雷夫。让她住手......我对不起......”

这再次引起了他的注意，他扬起眉毛看着她。但他似乎还没有被说服。

36、37、38......

“基尔格雷夫...”这就是乞求的感觉吗？！她的尊严没有这个女人的生命重要，所以这有什么难的呢？！“对不起......为我之前没在听。”之前的道歉不是真的感到抱歉，但现在是了。如果对不起就是后悔，那么她就是后悔了。“求......”她喃喃自语，最终站了起来。她现在跨坐他的腿上，亲吻他的嘴角，他的注意力完全集中在她身上。“求求你......我很抱歉，基尔格雷夫......”她一遍又一遍地重复着这句话。

48、49、50……

“嗯......这就是你想要什么东西时的样子。”他喘着气，附身靠近她的嘴唇，他的手在她的身体上游走。

51......

为了证明她的话，她疯狂地吻了他的脖子，尽管他从这个动作中读到了不一样的东西。

52......

“好了，停下。”他向那个女人说话，她的手颤抖着放下了第53粒药丸。

看看还剩下什么，他笑了。“时间紧迫，杰西卡。”

她没有做出反应，而是继续温柔地亲吻他的脖子，希望至少能分散他的注意力。

显然这招奏效了。“我带你到床上去吧。”他用沙哑的声音说，让她反胃。

我的天，她想杀了他。把他的头拧下来，此时此刻这比世界上任何东西都重要。她愿意付出什么来换取一次机会。但是她什么都没有。所以她会让他带她进入不属于他们的卧室。

在他们走之前，杰西卡回头看了看那个女人，她正昏昏地坐在地板上，慢慢地开始昏睡过去。

当基尔格雷夫发现杰西卡在看的时候，他得意起来。“你可以几个小时后去看看她是否还活着。”

是的......也许下次她会微笑着点头。

_ * * * *海量绿松石* * * *_

_ * * * *如今* * * *_

药丸在她嘴里留下了糟糕的味道。

“好吧......副作用我需要知道吗？”

“这-这个药-药没-没有。”他微笑着坐在电脑后面。

“等等，真的吗？”听起来好得不像真的。

“是-是呀。”他自信地说，然后就好像他被一些他必须记住的事情扇了一巴掌。“哦-哦！”

杰西卡扬起眉毛，问道。“是什么？”

“我-我忘了！你-你可能会经-经历一段时间性-性欲增强。”

她犹豫了一下，在想知道他是不是认真的。“增加什么？！”

“性-性欲。”他推了下眼镜，面无表情地说。“你-你的性-性冲动”

“我当然知道性欲是什么意思！”她摇着头，用手捂着脸。“我的性冲动和这有什么关系？”

“你想……当它在你的消化系统中移动的时候——”

“你知道吗。算了，我不想知道。”她叹了口气。试图弄清楚他在说什么只会让她头疼。此外，还有更糟糕的副作用。

_ * * * *海量绿松石* * * *_

……

第六十八天：

“维克多！维克多，听我说！”杰西卡冲进电话，冲到街上。

“出-出什么事-事了吗？”他的口吃在扬声器里听起来更糟糕了，或许这只是他对她的关心。

“没有出事！你现在在家吗！？”

“在-在......怎么了？你-你在来-来的路上吗？”

“是的！我现在就去找你！”

“出-出什么事-事了吗？”他又问了一遍，这次的担忧是显而易见的。

“没有，维克多！它起作用了！”

“什-什么？！”

“你的解药！它起作用了！”

“是-是吗？！珠-珠儿，你-你确定吗？”

“是的！我确定！还有你别再叫我珠儿了。我的真名是杰西卡。杰西卡•琼斯。”


	33. 终于自由了！（吗？）

** _ 第三十三章：终于自由了！（吗？） _ **

（前情提要）第68天：

杰西卡在过去的几个星期里都能很好的独自醒来，所以今天基尔格雷夫不得不来叫醒她显得有些奇怪。

“杰西卡。”他推开她的毯子，坐在沙发扶手上，轻轻地摇晃她的肩膀。

她呻吟着翻了个身，慢慢地坐起来。当她看到她旁边坐的是基尔格雷夫时，她吓了一跳远离他。“耶稣基督。”

他因她的反应皱眉。“你没事吧？”

她也皱起了眉头。为什么他离她那么近？！为什么他没穿上衣？！哦等等…...他早上总是光着上身。为什么这件事现在困扰着她？！只是他离得……太近了，近到能闻到他的味道。嗯……他身上有丁香和......男性荷尔蒙的味道。

“我很好。”过了一会儿她喃喃自语道，把身子挪得离他更远了。

他扬起眉毛，但不再问了，只是简单地背诵他现在本能想到的规则。读完后，他又迷惑地瞥了她一眼，然后回到卧室。

当他走开的时候，杰西卡发现自己的注意力在他走路时裤子从臀部垂下来的样子。

我到底是怎么了？！她在脑海中咆哮，起身去洗手间。

这些惯例行为已经成了她的第二本能了。在这些日子她为了试验治愈与否，她会洗完澡穿好衣服，然后试着打个电话。这很简单，所以当她完成准备好了，她坐在水槽柜台上，手里拿着手机。

拨号码是机械的，她所要做的就是打电话。她大声叹了口气，已经预料到拇指靠近屏幕时会发生什么。当然像往常一样，她遇到了无形的障碍，阻止她违背他的命令……

电话响了。

第一声…...第二声……

她…...她做到了？！

第三声......第四声……

“喂？”一个微弱而熟悉的声音从扬声器里传来。

杰西卡震惊地用手捂住嘴，不知道自己是该哭还是该尖叫。她用另一只手颤抖着把手机放到耳边。

“有人吗？”

她已经有两个多月没有听到这个声音了，听起来就像在家听的一样。她要说什么？！‘嗨，崔西。基尔格雷夫带我去了伦敦，我正在和19岁的医生一起工作，他想出了让我免疫的方法’？！当然不。首先，如果崔西知道她在伦敦，她要做的第一件事就是买张机票。把她带到基尔格雷夫身边是一个非常危险的错误。

其次，崔西肯定会情绪非常激动。然后，她会想知道她的计划。她回家的计划，但她的计划是什么？！她有吗？！

她为没有想得这么远而羞愧。她以为当自由来临的时候，她会知道该怎么做。但此时此刻，她却不知道要做些什么。她要拿基尔格雷夫怎么办？！她能不能就这么跑了再也不回来？这些都不是深思熟虑的想法。一个错误就可能毁掉一切。

“你好~？”

该怎样告诉崔西？！

有一件事是肯定的，她现在不能谈这个，她还没准备好。而且她肯定不能在这里说话，在自己锁浴室里，而浴室门外是控制狂和恶魔妓女的情况下。

要一个字不说就挂断电话，需要极大的决心。

上帝，我希望我没有搞砸。

她把手机塞进口袋，走出去。她的手放在门把手上，意识到了什么。她想着和她最好的朋友谈谈，兴奋得几乎忘了维克多。毕竟，是他的创造出来的药解放了她，他应该是第一个知道的。此外，他可以给她服用药丸。这是一劳永逸的，还是她需要继续服用？对于天才儿童来说，这是个完美的问题。得到这个答案是当务之急。

_* * * * __终于自由了！（吗？）* * * * _

她花了很多时间才把一切向维克多解释清楚，她现在可以畅所欲言了。这件事即使短说也是长话！她和基尔格雷夫的故事似乎永无止境。当她解释完后，她仍要解答许多问题。

和他谈话的好处是他把她的话当作事实。在谈到精神控制时，他从来没有怀疑过她的头脑是否清醒。这让人耳目一新。

当他的大部分问题得到解答时，他点点头，有点困扰。“所-所以......你-你的真名-名是杰-杰西卡？”

她没忍住笑了。在所有他想要重复的事情中，他选择了她的名字。“是的，维克多。就像我说的，我之前没能告诉你。”

他似乎不明白这有什么好笑的，但他还是对她笑了。“我-我很高兴你痊-痊愈了杰-杰西卡。”他笑着说出她的名字，就好像他在尝试说这个名字一样。“我-我想你-你想知道-道这个药会-会持续多久？”看到她点头，他立即采取行动。“让-让我取-取一份血样-样。”

他在一分钟内就把她的血液抽出来，放在显微镜的镜头下，把高清图像投射到电脑屏幕上。当他看到图像时他说，“嗯……”

“怎么了？”她皱起眉头，在他身后徘徊，想看看他在看什么。

“正-正如我-我所想-想。这-这片药-药只能有效一-一天，你-你看。”他指着屏幕上的一点，看起来像一团色彩。有她的红细胞，紫色的病毒，还有药片上的绿松石色药物。病毒并没有消失，只是没有附着在她的细胞上。治疗方法是有效地阻止病毒获得宿主。

“病-病毒最终会-会使药物失-失效。到-到那时，你需-需要再服-服用一片。”

“哦…”不知道该如何应对，她问，“你还能继续制造药吗？”

有一瞬间他好像要传达坏消息，但他紧握双手后，微笑着把椅子往后挪了挪。“哦-哦药-药丸非常容-容易制造。我-我已经做-做了很多了。”

杰西卡呼了一口气，她之前无意中屏住了呼吸。虽然这是个好消息，但这意味着如果她想要持续得到供应，就必须留在伦敦。

就好像医生读懂了她的想法，因为他接着说，“如果我能弄清楚怎么浓缩和液化血清，并注射到你身体里，效果可能会持续一生，为你的血细胞塑造一个不可移动的屏障。”（* 口吃着说）

“真的吗？！你能做到吗？！”

“可以的，我还没算出来它的结构，但是再给我一点时间，我认为这是可能的。”（* 口吃着说）

这对她来说是最好的消息。“维克多，你不知道这对我有多重要。”

他的脸涨得通红，耸了耸肩羞怯地转过身。清了清嗓子，出于谦虚他很快转移了话题。“明天我会给你点东西帮你戒断。”（* 口吃着说）

现在，她又皱起了眉头。“戒断？”

“是-是的当-当然。”他说得好像很理所当然似的，转过身去面对着她。

“我不明白......你指的是？”

他挠挠头，不明白她为什么不理解。“你说的那个男人到目前为止控制你多长时间了？” （* 口吃着说）

看不出这有什么关联，她喃喃自语，“呃，刚过两个月。”

“是啊。所以这种病毒一直在你的系统里存在了那么长时间。你的身体已经习惯了它的存在和它的控制。我认为，就像其他任何外来药物或物质一样，你也会经历某种戒断期。”（* 口吃着说）

“真的吗？！”杰西卡吃惊道。“但是......那是病毒，不是药物。人们不会对疾病戒断......”

他还是不明白为什么这一切让她如此难以置信。“是的，但你自己说过。它对人体的作用更像是一种药物。当一个人体内长时间有一种改变行为的物质时，他的身体就会变得懒惰，让外来物质代替它发挥作用。例如可卡因可以阻止大脑中多巴胺的再吸收，这样人们就可以更长时间地感受到多巴胺的影响。在经过反复这个动作，然后被打断，身体必须重新调整到大脑中激素的正常水平。这就是为什么重度抑郁症会随着戒毒者而来。

“就你的情况而言，我认为你不用一天以上的时间就会受到影响。可以这么说，这种病毒最终为你做出了某些决定，你的自由意志受到了限制。也就是说，在两个月后突然取消这种控制会产生严重的心理影响。尽管你可能觉得这是不可能的，但你很可能会开始经历剧烈的偏头痛、极度的困惑、头晕，以及在做某些选择时遇到困难。”（* 两段话口吃着说）

为什么听起来这么熟悉？

基尔格雷夫被公共汽车撞倒三天后，杰西卡蜷缩在崔西公寓的地板上。如果没有过分关心她的姐姐的强烈鼓励，她可能几乎不睡觉，不吃饭，甚至不起床。因为一切对她来说都很困惑，感觉这个世界不对劲，仿佛自由是反常的。她忘记了自己是谁。谁是杰西卡•琼斯？她唯一能感觉和记得的就是基尔格雷夫太太。他可爱的小木偶。她的人格消失了。她应该吃什么？她应该穿什么？她应该怎么做？

答案不在脑子里。不管她怎么想，她都想不起来。

过了两周，现实开始变得清晰起来，生活变得可控了。她和崔西都认为那个阶段是她创伤后应激障碍最严重的阶段，而她也开始意识到这一点，因为她已经开始坦白自己的遭遇。

但是所有这些阴霾真的只是因为从控制中抽离出来吗！是戒断反应和创伤后应激障碍的混合吗？

她不愿相信自己会再次感到这种迷失的感觉，但有了维克多的解释，这感觉太真实了，无法否认。但是两个月的时间远不及上次他控制她的时间长。他对她的命令也显然不像以前那么糟糕了。她仍然知道自己是谁，她仍然能控制自己的思维。所以也没那么糟糕，对吧？

她脸上的表情一定泄露了她对这种情况的焦虑和恐惧，因为他很快补充说：“不用-用担心。我-我有稳-稳定剂可-可以减轻症-症状。”

“好的。”她呼出空气，对自己的想法皱着眉头。

_* * * * __终于自由了！（吗？）* * * * _

他们又谈了一会儿接下来几天的打算，以及她应该如何服用他给她的药。在她离开维克多之后，她不得不面对的事实。

她坐在公园里一张有点熟悉的长椅上，呼吸着寒冷的空气。她最终决定还是要告诉崔西一些事情，她急得等不下去了。拨号时，她的手再次颤抖起来。这天她第二次听到崔西的声音时，她的心提到了嗓子眼。

“你是谁？！” 看到是先前打给她的那个号码，这次她听起来很生气，杰西卡忍不住笑了起来。

当她终于说出来的时候声音是沙哑的，“崔西是我。”她不需要说出自己的名字。因为杰西卡一开口她们就有了链接。

电话那头沉默了一会儿。然后有一种微弱的声音，像是呜咽的开始。

“杰西？”

“是我。”

“我的天啊。”她听起来很震惊。不，欣喜若狂。不…...实际上她听起来有点生气。“基尔格雷夫在吗！他让你打电话给我？！叫那个狗娘养的自己跟我说话！”

永远是个斗士。崔西•沃克。永远不拒绝一个与她无关的战斗的机会。杰西卡再次在电话里微笑，在模糊的视线中眨着眼睛。“没有，他不在这。他没有控制我，只有我一个人。”

“什么？！怎么会？！杰西你到底怎么了？！他带走你的时候，一切都乱套了！警察和我们一样毫无头绪！马尔科姆和威尔一直想帮我找到你——”

“等等。你又和辛普森合作了？！”

“你真的认为这是现在该问的问题吗？！”

“当然是！你得离那个疯子远点。他他妈的疯了！就只要——”

“杰西卡！”她现在真的很生气。“你必须马上给我一些答案。我怎么能确定他没有和你在一起呢？”

“相信我，好吗？我可不是那种喜欢操纵别人的混蛋。我的自由意志又回来了——”

“这怎么可能？！”

“我正要告诉你，如果你要听我解释的话！”

她们通过电话在争吵这种事是多么的典型。还有其他姐妹沟通的方式吗？

杰西卡等待着，确保在她继续之前不会再被打扰。“他带我出国了。我知道你很担心但事情没你想的那么糟。他没有......他没有碰我。不是那样的......他只是给了我一张日常规则的清单，然后我就可以去做其他的事情了。和上次不一样了。这当然是折磨，但不是地狱。

“不管怎样，他忽略了一件事，那就是没有告诉我，我不能找到对他免疫的方法。所以我一直在和这位医生合作，他最终找到了隔离基尔格雷夫病毒的治愈方法。这是我获得自由的第一天，这很快就会变成永久的事了。”

电话那头又停顿了一下，她的声音不是生气，而是生硬。“如果你自由了……那就离开那里。回家。我会打包所有的东西，如果必要的话我们可以一起消失……”

“崔西......”她痛苦地叹了口气。“我不能回去。还没到时候......”

“为什么？”她等待答案，却没有得到答案时，她听起来比以前更加疲惫不堪。“那么......告诉我你在哪儿，我去接你......”

“我不能......”杰西卡咕哝着，双手紧握着电话。

“为什么？”崔西再次恳求道。“你得告诉我原因......”

“我不能…...我不能一直逃避。我需要做点什么。我必须做出决定。”

“你打算做什么？！你还有别的选择吗？”

“……我还不知道......”

“……你要杀了他吗？”

“我说了我不知道！”她无意识地大发雷霆，但是马上就后悔了。“我对不起......但我必须自己做这件事。”

“为什么，杰西？！你为什么总是要把事情揽到自己身上？！”她咆哮着回去，但很明显她是在流着泪咆哮。

仰望天空，她强迫泪水留在她的眼睛里。这个问题没有答案，她就是这样的人。“我只是想给你打个电话，告诉你我没事。”

“不。你一点都不好。这件事没有任何——”

这对杰西卡来说太难了，她再也做不下去了。“听着。你得离辛普森远点。你和马尔科姆别继续找我了。我会处理好的。”

她知道这是她的告别，她呜咽着说:“别这样。”

但她还是坚持。“我会处理的。”她用一种更加尖锐的语气说道。“在任何情况下，你都不能再给这个号码打电话或发信息。我准备好了就给你打电话。好吗？”

“别再说了......只要告诉我你在哪儿......”

“再见，崔西。”

“不！你怎么敢挂电话！”她的呜咽声不再被压抑。“这是你欠我的！答应我你会回家…...答应我，杰西卡。”

“我爱你。”她对着手机低于，然后把通话切断。她同样迅速地屏蔽了这个号码，以确保她不能回电话。当下时机不对。

当她再次独自一人时，她疯狂地擦拭脸颊，然后愤怒地用手掌捂住眼睛。她很清楚崔西会说什么话，却认为自己可以控制住自己的情绪，真是愚蠢。

但在谈话之后，有一件事变得非常清楚。她需要一个计划。她不能再这样生活下去了，那她有什么选择？

  1. 她可以得到永久的治愈，然后就只是回家。
  2. 她可以杀了露比然后离开。
  3. 她可以杀了基尔格雷夫，然后一走了之。

现在，是时候检查每个选项了。

  1. 如果她再呆一两周，为了每一个她关心的人，她能从维克多那里得到足够的治疗。他们都不会受到基尔格雷夫的威胁。这样一来，魔鬼和他的情妇就无人监管了......基尔格雷夫会失去对自己情绪的控制，回去做他想做的任何事情。而随着露比的火上浇油，灾难蔓延的速度将比之前更快。
  2. 这个选项是把火上浇油的人物从中去掉。虽然弄脏她的手不是她的理想，但是杀死露比在身体上和道德上都不是一件困难的事情。那么，把两个女人从基尔格雷夫的生活中除去会对他产生什么影响呢？…...他失去的可能会…...比他已经失去的更多。他甚至可能被诊断为精神失常。他很有可能重新开始这场疯狂的狩猎。即使有了治愈方法，他仍然会对周围的一切造成严重的破坏。
  3. 最后…...如果基尔格雷夫死了，就算露比活着也不再是个问题了。没有他，她就没有力量。即使她设法把杰西卡惹毛了，她还是可能死在杰西卡的手上。如果基尔格雷夫死了，她所关心的人将毫无疑问地摆脱他的能力。世界其他国家也是如此。生活可以像他从坟墓里回来之前那样继续下去。

那会是哪一个呢！

她越想越觉得头晕目眩。她现在还拿不定主意。也许咎于病毒戒断行为……

但答案应该是显而易见的。非常明显，她清楚地知道她必须做什么，但她不想做。

她不想这么做。

她不想做这个。

她他妈的不想。

但真理永远是真理。

是啊。她不得不杀了基尔格雷夫。


	34. 笨拙的，多疑的，和……诱人的？

** _ 第三十四章：笨拙的，多疑的，和……诱人的？ _ **

第72天：

拖延就像是个婊子。

维克多说他现在快完成最终成品了。杰西卡说服自己，她应该等到那时，绝对不能失败。但是如果她现在自由了，那也不会有什么不同不是吗？杀了他一切就完结了。结束了。维克多甚至不用需要继续工作。

显然她知道这一点，但她尽最大努力使自己不愿承认这个。她在拖延时间，拖延时间并不像想象中的那么容易。

她起初服用黄色小药丸似乎有点作用，但这还不够。因为这次戒断比她预想的更难处理。她需要一直假装自己仍在基尔格雷夫的控制之下，这样事情就不会失控。他不会发现她是自由的，甚至在他死的那天也不会发现。他的死就这样发生，更简单，更安全。

但试图假装就像试图在她的头上放一个需要平衡的玻璃瓶。这需要高度的专注，每一步都必须经过深思熟虑。因为仅仅是一个错误的举动，整个事情就会突然崩溃。

她的整个计划现在都取消了。过去几天一直在混乱不堪，尤其是在早上。

好的。他只是读了规则。点头，然后去洗手间。好吧......这个流程通常是怎样的？

为什么我记不起来了！我先刷牙，然后脱衣服，然后洗澡。不不不。

我洗澡后刷牙。等等这有关系吗？！做这个......哦不是……不！就随便做点什么吧！好吧。洗澡，刷牙，然后…...行吧，显然我得先脱衣服。别像个白痴一样！

该死，我想不明白。我现在正在洗澡，但我是先洗身子再洗头，还是反过来呢？我应该先梳头还是什么时候？我是不是应该先把头发弄干再梳？我昨天是怎么做的？！这他妈的又不是什么严谨的发射火箭科学！怎么做不重要！做就是了！

该死的！不不不！我忘了！我忘了带一套干净的衣服进来！我怎么会忘记呢？！我每天早上都这么做！这就意味着我必须裹着毛巾出去！基尔格雷夫会在哪里？！露比会在哪里？！天啊我讨厌那个婊子。但我之前从来没有这样做过。如果他看到我，他就会知道什么事情不对了。如果他问起来，我该怎么回答！我应该装病吗？！不…就无视他好了。每个人都有自己的休息日......他一定明白这一点不是吗？

于是她用毛巾包裹着裸露的身体，她慢慢地打开了浴室的门。露比在卧室里，背对着她，做‘谁他妈在乎’的事，但是基尔格雷夫没有和她在一起。他在哪儿？！算了。她所要做的就是拿几样东西然后回来。最多只需要30秒。

然而，当她走出来到开阔的地方时，基尔格雷夫从厨房里走了出来。他手里拿着一个杯子，正要喝水，但是杯子还没有碰到嘴唇，他就停了下来。她呆住了。

操！

当他把杯子放在身后的桌子上，扬起眉毛看着她的时候，仿佛过了很长时间。当他的眼睛上下扫视着她的模样，什么也没说。他只是看了她一眼。看起来是的。

她什么也没说，但是她能感觉到她的身体越来越热，她把毛巾握得更紧了。

我他妈的为什么要这么窘迫？！停下！

但是她满脸通红，她无能为力。她再也受不了了，几乎是一头扎下去去取她的衣服，争先恐后地去取回来。她在几秒钟内成功拿到衣服，她迅速跑回浴室，做这些动作之前她小声地说：“对不起......”

“对不起”？！我他妈到底在想什么？！我绝不会无缘无故地道歉！收回这话！不行，那会引起更多的注意。我必须离开这里。

当她做完所有她需要做的事后，她准备离开这。又一次，她被抓住了。

“杰西卡。”基尔格雷夫说着挡住了她回去的路。

拖延和假装的另一个问题是，她必须非常仔细地听他说的话。她不得不注意那些微妙的命令，如果他下了什么命令的话。如果她按每一项命令行事，她的掩护就会被揭穿。所以当他说话的时候，她尽量不在他身边，甚至比平时更不待在他身边。但这是不可避免的。

“什么？”她回应着，迫不及待地想离开。

他把头侧向一边，问道:“你还好吗？”

说不。告诉他我只是有点累。告诉他我只是需要透透气。告诉他我的工作压力很大。找个借口。任何借口！

她还没反应过来就回答说：“我很好。”在他还没来得及开口问之前，她冲了出去。

该死的！

_* * * __笨拙的，多疑的，和……__诱人的？* * * _

有人会认为独处会让她的生活更轻松。但事实并非如此。

昨天，她完全忘了吃东西。是的，没有吃东西。她不是忘记了，她只是不能决定吃什么。

她不记得她喜欢吃什么，吃什么对她有益处。

今天，她非常犹豫要不要吃她刚买的三明治。但是饥饿让她的肚子咕咕叫，她觉得比以前更头晕了。

除了饮食问题，她的日子充满了无聊和空虚。有时她会到维克多的住处，只是想找个地方坐坐。两天前她试图从安娜那里接一个案子，但是工作的感觉不一样了。也许她注意力不集中是因为她知道自己很快就要回家了，在这里做其他事情是没有意义的。也许焦虑已经影响了她……

幸运的是，做出其他的决定很容易。只要与规则无关，她就能很好地控制自己的行为。正常的谈话，只要不是关于她的，那就和过去一样简单。

当她的手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响时，她低下头，本能地希望那是崔西。就在那一瞬间，她意识到这是不可能的。就算是，她也不能和她说话。直到她完成了这件事。

更令人不安的是，这条短信来自基尔格雷夫。{我们有一段时间没说话了。-K}-2:43pm.

AKA（*AlsoKnownAs也就是说）：他知道一些奇怪的事情正在发生。

{你是在问我？还是命令我？-J}-2:45pm.

{问。-K}-2:45pm.

他们确实有一段时间没说话了。关于任何事。他总是和露比出们。她总是和维克多在一起，或者在办案。也没有一周三天的“外出”活动了，我们之间就再也没有联系了。这还有什么意义呢？如果他想接近她，他做得糟透了。

如果他怀疑她的行为，他可能会耍花招。

这是一个信号。意味着是时候咬紧牙关了。如果她不想搞砸的话，现在就得动手。

{你很幸运，我想我们也该谈谈了。-J}-2:53pm.

{真的吗？我能请你出去吃晚饭吗？-K}-2:55pm.

不。不能是公共场所。这件事不能在公共场合发生。{我宁愿在旅馆里享受客房服务。-J}-2:26pm.

{...为什么？-K}-2:56pm.

{为什么不呢？-J}-2:56pm.

{那时候露比会去哪里？-K}-2:57pm.

{我应该在乎吗？！-J}-2:57pm.

{你到底想不想保密？！-K}-2:58pm.

对着短信大喊大叫。典型的。

{我他妈的不知道！让她到外面恐吓孩子几个小时。把她放进狗窝。把她铐在路标上。我相信你能想到办法的。-J}-3:01pm.

{为什么不能留她下来和我们一起吃饭？-K}-3:03pm.

{我绝不会同意的，你知道的。-J}-3:04pm.{而且我确实希望这是保密的。-J}-3:04pm.

{行吧。-K}-3:05pm.

她几乎可以从短信中听出他的态度。

{什么时候？-J}-3:05pm.

{六点可以吗？-K}-3:05pm.

{当然。-J}-3:06pm.

{今晚见。-K}-3:06pm.

他不知道的是，她将是他最后见到的东西..。

_* * * __笨拙的，多疑的，和……__诱人的？* * * _

这是怎么发生的？

送餐服务人员刚好出来的时候，杰西卡走了进来。她不得不承认，这次听到基尔格雷夫为他们两个点菜，她多少松了一口气。对她来说，决定选择什么太难了。

当她看到他在两个盘子之间分的食物时，她翻了个白眼。“认真的吗？有客房服务给我们送中国菜吗？”

他抬头看了她一眼，得意地笑了笑，然后打开了香槟酒的瓶塞。“我可以很有说服力。”

她看着他小心翼翼地斟满酒杯，然后帮她入座。当她脱下外套坐下时，她问：“你一天有多少次用你的能力做这种琐碎小事？”

“小事？杰西卡，我做的任何事都不是小事。而且我也没有为你做什么。”他微笑着，似乎心情很好，接着坐在她的旁边。

“你做的每件事都很小事。”她咕哝着，拿起杯子喝了一大口。

他叹了口气，但看起来并没有很受伤。更像是…...狡猾。“你有没有试着去感激我为你做的一切？”

“你为我做了什么！是啊比如——”她止住了嘴里的讽刺。这有什么意义？！如果这真的是基尔格雷夫活着的最后一天，她为什么还要和他争论呢？她没有再多说什么，只是开始吃东西，希望他不会太在意她突然的中断。

当他研究她的行为时，停顿了一下，但是他什么也没做，也开始吃了起来。“你知道吗，上次我们一起吃中餐的时候，你给我下药了。我希望我们能一起创造更美好的回忆。”

“更美好的回忆？真的吗？这可能会很困难。”

他所做的就是微笑。“我认为这很有可能。”

杰西卡的思绪在每一句话之间游走。她打算怎么做？

快速的。这件事必须尽快完成。没有武器，我不用武器。干净利落，扭断他的脖子。没有血…....也没有痛苦。他在死之前应该不会感到痛苦。这没有任何意义…...再也没有了。

我所要做的就是接近他......我现在可以跨过桌子......但是不行。如果我吓到他，可能会出事。这件事应该做得很顺利。甚至是优雅的。没有错误，没有混乱。唯一的问题是，我怎么才能把手放在他的脖子上，而又不至于那么明显？！

她思考的过程被打断了，因为他问：“那么你想和我讨论的是什么？”

“我正要问你同样的问题。”她把杯子里剩下的液体一并饮下，感到胃里一阵不舒服的搅动。她试图说服自己是食物的原因，但基尔格雷夫不吃“不能接受的”食物。一想到她要做的事情，她的胃口就有点不好，竭力不让自己表露出来。

他耸了耸肩。“这几天，你似乎有点......不在状态，我在想你是不是有什么烦心事。”从他的语气来看，他听起来并不像她想象的那么可疑。他听起来很担心。她还没来得及回答，他就补充说：“再说，我也想你了。”

她狼吞虎咽地吃着东西，怒视着他。“你想我了？！”

“我当然想你了！”他撅着嘴，调皮地咬着唇微笑。“你从来不在我身边。而当你在的时候，不是半醉就是睡着了！”

她眯起眼睛看着他嘶嘶地说，“你才是那个经常和讨厌女王一起炫耀的人！这不是我的错。”

“我的意思是和你一起出去~”他咕咕地说，几乎是在用眼睛乞求。“我怀念和你共进晚餐的时光......一起度过真正的时光。”

“不要把‘出去’说得好像我们是在约会似的！这里不是高中。”她皱起鼻子，伸手到桌子对面再给自己倒一杯酒。她知道自己应该保持温和清醒，但她是下意识的。

“但我们在约会不是吗？不然你还能把频繁的浪漫晚餐称为什么呢？”他咧嘴笑着，像过去那样盯着她。

“这一点都不浪漫！和你一起吃饭只是——”她又一次停住了，她必须保持专注。侮辱他没有任何好处。放下这些话，她只是摇摇头改变了话题。“你自己放弃了这个特权。”

这次他真的撅着嘴。“我想改变这种状况。”

“是吗！你到底打算怎么做？”

闲聊到此为止。我需要一个计划，一个真正该死的计划。我只需要把手放到他身上！这是个愚蠢的想法。我不能自然地抓住别人的脖子。去他妈的计划。只要现在把他杀了……

“嗯......”他清了清嗓子，像刚刚那样打乱了她的思路。他从杯子里啜了一小口，似乎在犹豫该说什么。

杰西卡叹了口气，不耐烦地翻白眼。“有屁快放！”

他也叹了口气，冲她瞪了一眼。“我有另一个提议。”

“你凭什么认为我会同意你的任何提议？你没有给我任何理由。”

我知道。我知道。我是在拖延时间。这是不可能的。没有办法只是……——当然……除非我打算……

“你能不能至少听一下？”很明显，他想说的话已经在脑子里思考了一段时间。“已经过去几个月了，我只是在想......我想再试下英雄的事情......”

她吃东西噎住了。“‘英雄的事情’？！”

“是的。就像你做的。整个拯救人们的事情。”终于说出来了，他满怀希望地对她微笑。

“你知道我不会穿着斗篷到处跑，整天到处惹麻烦，对吧？”

“我不是这个意思。这更像是一个预先安排好的活动，就像以前一样！我们可以偶尔一起出去，你可以教我一些东西。我愿意学习，杰西卡。我们一起可以取得很多成功！”

真的吗？！现在？！他现在就想这么做了？！在他可以选择的所有时间里，他选择了这个恰到好处时刻来重新评估他想要什么样的生活？！这转向把杰西卡甩了出去。她脑子里的决定似乎很合理，但她根本没想到会发生这样的事。他到底怎么了？！这种突变是不寻常的。有点太过了......更多的是太晚了。

“我会考虑的......”杰西卡嘟囔着，她很清楚他再过几小时或几分钟后就会死去。

“这总比拒绝好。”他耸耸肩，不可否认地咧着嘴笑。

好吧。计划。需要个计划，杰西卡。该死的计划！现在…...怎么做？我该怎么开始呢？认真的吗？！来吧，诱惑基尔格雷夫其实没那么难。

引诱不是杰西卡的强项。实际上调情也不她擅长的。她只会陈述她想要什么，仅此而已。显然，这并不适用于这种情况。她不可能只是说，“过来吻我，这样我就可以分散你的注意力，在我拧断你的脖子之前降低你的警惕”。这句台词不怎么吸引人。

她只需要从最基本的开始做起。她以前做过许多表演，以便骗过别人给她提供信息。她现在当然也可以这么做......她首先需要换个话题。

“好吧......既然你已经把你的想法说出来了，我们能谈谈我吗？”

令人震惊的是，她居然会主动提供任何类型的信息，所以他歪着头。“当然。”

“你说我一直表现得不正常......你是对的。过去的几天对我来说很难熬......”

另一个惊喜是，她很乐意透露自己的心情。并不是说他在抱怨什么。事实上他很高兴听到她敞开心扉。“怎么会这样？”他问道，用温柔的目光注视着她，给出了适当的回答。

“我不确定。”她叹了口气，推开几乎空空如也的盘子，背靠在桌子上，转过身面对着他。“我只是......我一直觉得我的生活中缺少了什么......和以前不一样的......”

“怎么不一样了？”现在，他真的很感兴趣，他把他的盘子也推到一边，移动自己的位置，这样他们就在彼此的正前方了。

“我不知道......”很明显，她的声音比平时更低沉，但又足够微妙，以确保她看起来不像是在演戏。“这很难描述。”停顿下来，她皱起了眉头。“好像我想要什么一样。就像我的身体渴望着......乞求着......但是......但是我就是不知道那是什么......”

听到这话，基尔格雷夫在座位上挪了挪。“真的吗？”这是他能想到想说的全部，突然更加注意到她的肢体语言。

她安静地点了点头，又叹了口气。“我无法辨认......它就在那里。而我他妈的想要它。”当她向后倒在椅子上时，她肯定会张开双腿，稍微移动臀部。这是一个很自然的坐姿，但在这种情况下，它的作用远不于次。

他的嘴干了，他不得不咬住舌头，在他思考之前不让自己说任何话。在他的脑海里，他确信杰西卡在过去的两个月里没有发生过性关系。那些规定确保了她只能和他发生性关系。这是她最后的忍耐极限吗？！当然，每个女人在性欲方面都有自己的极限，杰西卡也不例外。她从来不善于处理自己的情绪，所以也许她真的不知道这是性渴望。这对他来说很有道理。那么他打算怎么做呢？做出所有正确的决定，她很可能最终会躺在他的床上。仅仅是这个想法就让血液涌向他的腹部，他不得不在座位上挪动身体。

当他再次说话的时候，他的声音低沉而且故意显得性感。“杰西卡......”他脱口而出她的名字。“我想我可能知道你在说什么......”

这很简单。但是她不能让他大声说出来。她对此的正常反应应该是说“去你妈的”，然后怒气冲冲地离开。她需要他自己跳进这个陷阱，然后“让她猝不及防”。这是唯一能让它看起来可信的方式。

时间到了第二阶段。找个借口脱掉她的衣服。

有一个显而易见的解决办法......“哦，是吗？那那是什么？”她天真地问，伸手去拿她的香槟。他还没来得及回答，她就“笨拙地”打翻了杯子，把大部分饮料溅到了衬衫前襟，还有一些滴到了牛仔裤上。

“哦该死的！”她咒骂了一声，迅速站了起来。基尔格雷夫突然站了起来，他好像正要去拿纸巾，但她摇了摇头。“不不不。我能搞定。”她嘟囔着强调了一下，然后用餐巾轻轻地擦了擦牛仔裤上的污点，但效果一点也不好。

“你确定吗？”基尔格雷夫问道，仍然站着。“我可以——”

“说真的。我能搞定。”她咆哮着，为了确保他哪儿也不会去。她继续低声咒骂着，低头看着因为液体粘在皮肤上的衬衫。

不管那么多了……

她小心翼翼地抓住衣服的底边，把衬衫拉过头顶，把潮湿的衣服铺在椅子上。“我想这样更好。”她咕哝着，这次用餐巾轻轻擦了下肚子，最后抬头看了看基尔格雷夫。他的表情…...是非常有趣的。

这让杰西卡想起了一个老动画片，片中男人的下巴垂到地板上，眼睛被心取代。也许没有那么戏剧化，但他确实很像。他见过她比这更暴露，但可能更让他震惊的是，她在他面前脱掉了衬衫，而他们正在吃晚饭。

她把湿衬衫放在椅子上，跳上桌子面对着他坐下。第三阶段，嘲弄。

很明显，他一时半会儿什么也不会说，所以她继续漫不经心地说着，好像什么怪事也没有发生似的。“好吧，你刚才说了什么？”

“呃......”他把重心转移到脚上，迅速地眨了眨眼，显然有些慌张。“我......有点不能思考......”他轻轻地说，他的眼睛在她的身体上游荡。

男人。都一样，太简单了。

“嗯......你刚才说你知道我想要什么，还记得吗？你到底要不要告诉我？”她总是用同样的语气和他说话，尽可能表现得消极性攻击。

“哦对了......”他摇着头，试图整理思绪。“我本来想告诉你......”

当他说话的时候，她转过身，用食指蘸了蘸盘子里剩下的东西。当她转过身来时，她看着他，好像专心地听着，故意舔着手指上的味道。她舔了几下指尖，然后把手指放进嘴里轻轻地吮吸。

他再次停顿，她皱起眉头，慢慢地把手指从嘴里抽出来。“你为什么老是停下来？说出来。”

在她等待答案的时候，她再次用手指蘸了蘸，目不转睛地看着他。

这是金色通行证。

这一次，当她把手指放进嘴里时，她把一些酱汁抹在嘴角上。了解基尔格雷夫，他不会让这件事无人知晓。正如她所希望的那样，他没有。

相反，他走进了她两腿之间的空隙，眼中露出灼热的神情。

这简直太容易了。他正如她所预料的那样天真。或者他认为她是故意这么做的。也许他确信她是如此需要性接触，以至于她会犯可笑的错误，直到他最终对她采取行动。不管怎样，他对她的真实意图一无所知。

“你在干什么？”她低声说，因为他离她很近。

“帮忙。”他回了声，低头看着她。他一言不发，俯下身去，吻了吻她的嘴角，慢慢地舔去剩下的蘸酱。

“什么......别-别……”她的口吃是无意的，她发出一声喘息的呜咽。“我不......”她无法说完一个完整的句子，她的身体在做出反应，但不是因为她有意识地这么说。

他没有停下来，再次亲吻同一个地方。他浑身发热，呼吸沉重，心跳加速，眼睛睁大。

奇怪的是，她的身体很热，呼吸很沉重，她的心跳很快，还有…...她的眼睛也睁大了吗！

“你在干什么……？”她又问了一遍，更加没有信心，因为她发现自己更难专注于任务中。妈的，她又能闻到他的味道了。为什么他总是闻起来像...像......

他第一次直接吻她的嘴唇是很小很快的吻，当他回头看她的时候，他在征求她的同意。就像几周前他在电梯里做的那样。但这次不同。“杰西卡~。我知道你想要什么。如果我错了，你可以阻止我。”

自大的王八蛋！

他轻轻地抬起她的头，再次缠上她的嘴唇，另一只手放在她的腰上。当她对他的触摸作出反应时，他用舌头分开她的嘴唇，更加热情地吻她。

起初她回吻了他，然后又缩回去，试图控制自己。好的慢下来，我们需要放慢脚步。她对自己说，但是此刻她已经开始感到迷失了。

“基尔格雷夫......”她呻吟着，不由自主地抓住他的外套前襟。“等-等下......就-就…...”

此时此刻，他太急于听她说话了。他只是停下来对她咆哮。“如果你不想要，就让我停下来。”

这是命令。但是很明显，她不能那样做......所以……

他又开始吻她了。除了更用力，更加的是难缠。仿佛每一刻的性张力和挫折现在都涌现出来。

这完全是杰西卡的本能反应，甚至比他用用力。每次他吸气时，她都用舌头抵住他的下唇，用牙齿蹭他的下唇。该死，他尝起来真好吃。好像她可以在此时此地把他吞掉似的。忘乎所以只是一种保守说法。只有当她拉着他的外衣拉近他时，她才想起……

上帝啊！我他妈到底在干什么？！他就在这！我要做的就是把我的手……

计划是这样的，对吧？

好吧。做就是了。一只手放在脑后。一只手托着下巴。快速而简单。

她的一只手滑向他的脖子一侧，另一只手放在他的锁骨上......她犹豫了一下。但是亲吻并没有慢下来…...事实上，她用她的手抓住他，这样她可以更有力地亲吻他。

“哦我的天......”当他往后退时，她呻吟着，他们俩像一对狗一样喘着粗气。

但是他退缩的原因让她的大脑感到恐慌。他迅速脱下外套，把领带扔在地上。

他在脱衣服…...**杰西卡！他在脱衣服！**

他连忙解开衬衣的扣子，让衬衣也掉到脚边。然后他又靠近了她。她不由自主地伸出手，摸了摸他裸露的皮肤。

她抱怨着。

就好像她已经忘记了摸别人的身体是什么感觉，虽然这真的不是很久以前的事了。

当基尔格雷夫头脑清醒地抓住她的腰带环，把她的身体猛拉到桌子边上，这样他们的髋部互相挤压在一起。她没有说，她没有说停，没有任何迹象表明她不想这样。所以这一次，他毫无疑问是对的。

当他对着她磨蹭时，她的髋部立刻回应着他，他的手抚摸着她的皮肤。这是真实的。这是她。

与此同时，杰西卡的脑子里发生了太多的事情：

动手吧。

这是戒断。

是药片的问题。

要怪就怪这个。

性。

嗯。性。

天啊，我真想来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱——

**停下**

他是个疯子强奸犯！

杀了他。

你应该杀了他……

现在就这么做……

此时此刻……

这个计划并不难。

性。

都是因为该死的药！我得把手从他身上拿开……

别再亲他了……

这种摩擦感觉真好。

**不是的。**

** 把手拿开。**

等他死了我有的是时间和别人做爱。

振作起来。

他在解我的牛仔裤扣子。

是的。帮我把衣服脱了。

爱抚我。

就是那儿……

好。现在操我。

用力操我。

我无法停止呻吟。

我到底怎么了？！

**手拿——**

** 开！**抓住那个混蛋的脖子，把他的命掐出来！

如果有必要我会这么做的！

干。

我的身体渴望着这一切。

操。

他要上我。

是的。他要操我而且我会喜欢的。

**我会恨这个的。**

请别再抱怨了……

感觉真好……

求你了。停下。

杀了，他。

这是戒断。

该死的病毒戒断。

是药片的问题。

该死的维克多！

该死的性欲！

他要在桌子上干我。

他的手……

哦上帝，真好……

求你了。

继续。

我太想要这个了。

不。

这怎么可能是个好主意？！

维克多告诉我，我会有更强的性冲动，而我的伟大计划就是勾引基尔格雷夫？！我真是个白痴。

为什么我就不能闭嘴呢？

我不是杀人犯。

我今天会是。

我必须这么做。

我别无选择。

性……

继续……

请继续……

他在脱我的牛仔裤……

让他脱吧。

让他碰我……那里……

我……我在吻他的脖子……

他尝起来不错。

别说了。

忘了那该死的性吧。

我能控制自己的身体。

是那些药片……

与之抗争。

我需要控制一下自己。

我不是杀人犯。

但我杀了瑞瓦。

现在我要杀了那个让我杀了她的人……

她的生命比他的更有价值。

那就杀了他。

我凭什么去判断谁的生命比他的更重要？！

回忆下他对我做了什么。

他强奸了我。

而我要让他操我……

在桌子上……

我想……

我想他让我高潮……

比我想要自由的需求更强烈？！

我不能一直这样……

再过两分钟他就进入我体内了。

里面。我。

过去他进入过我的身体多少次？

我在脑海里尖叫了多少次？

从来没有。忘记。

现在尖叫。

对不起……？

我别无选择。

我是个杀人犯。

我不能再这样下去了。

对不起。

杀了他。

现在。

**现在就杀了他！**

他们之间的摩擦从未停止，只有当基尔格雷夫脱下另一件衣服时，摩擦才会减缓。“杰西卡......”当他急切地解开皮带时，她的名字不断地出现在他的嘴边。

怎么会升级得这么快？！杰西卡现在只剩下她的内裤了，不一会儿，她的内裤也会消失。但是道德战争已经在她的脑海中打响，她一刻也不能再耽误了。她现在不能再怀疑自己了。

在一个长长的吻中，他的皮带松开了，一只手放在脑后，另一只手放在下巴下。

还有一个，快速无痛的动作。

啪的一声。

……

一个快速无痛的动作？！

啪的一声？！

什么？！这不可能发生！这是不可能的！忘了性吧！忘记道德辩论吧！那不再是问题所在了。

问题是，她的身体做不到这一点。不是那种“她失去了力量”的感觉，而是更像试图违抗他的感觉。就像无形的“力场”一样，每次想给崔西打电话时的感受。她的双臂紧锁着，使她无法实现她的意图。

有点不对劲。事情非常不对劲。“第一条规则。你不能以任何方式伤害我。”药效消失了吗？！这到底是怎么回事？！

如果她以前没有完全惊慌失措，那么她现在是了。再也没有时间思考了。她需要现在离开这里。

作为对她的恐慌的反应，她把他的身体从她身上推开，刚刚好让他离开一段的距离。她一声不吭地抓起牛仔裤和衬衫，半裸着冲出了房间。


	35. 谎言之河

** _ 第三十五章：谎言之河 _ **

(仍然)第72天：

现在的问题是，如果她不在十一点之前回去，他就会知道她不在他的控制之下了。或者她其实在控制之下？！

她几乎跌撞地跑到酒店的电梯里，穿上衣服后，然后跑到了人行道上。当然她看起来很疯狂。疯狂的，湿湿的衣服，睁大眼睛。她并不担心这些。

不幸的是，另一个明显的问题是维克多不在家。他轮班的真不是时候。她不能给他发短信，因为她的手机落在上衣口袋里了。

即使没有戒断，这种情况也是不可能是这么混乱的。她到底在不在他的控制之下？！她的药丸之前肯定从来没有失效过。她想到的第一件事就是拿另一件事去确认，但是她的两个额外的东西被锁在酒店里。她总能感觉到自由的存在，就像她不自由时总能感觉到头顶上挂着的条条框框。她必须知道发生了什么，她必须做点什么。

第一个测试是用一块碎玻璃在自己的手背上划一道小口子。考虑到其中一条规定说她不能伤害自己，如果她没有免疫力的话，从技术上来说这应该不会起作用。但是她自己也因为打东西而受了很多伤，尽管这是一个不同的背景，但也有很多其他解释。那还不足够用来当证据。

她没有给崔西打电话，没有试图把她拖进一个她不理解的事情里，而是用了另一个策略。比如到处闲逛，告诉别人她的名字叫杰西卡•琼斯，而且有超级力量。大约五个陌生人受到了疑惑的惊吓之后，她似乎有了足够的证据。那些药丸还在起作用。

问题是如果她没有得到这些证据，事情会简单得多。这只能说明某些东西比平常更快地消耗了治疗效果。维克多会做一些测试，修复它，或者就只是给她更高的剂量，就是这样。然而，这使得事情变得更加复杂。

如果她现在可以打破规则，为什么刚刚不行呢！她必须完全自由，要么完全不自由。没有中间地带！一些规则根本不可能比其他规则更有优先权，因为那是荒谬的而且是......不可能的？

_“你不能以任何方式伤害我。”_

这几乎是她每天听到的第一件事。这几乎是他早上说的第一句话，第一条规则……

但是…...这不可能有关系！如果她能打破其他的命令，她就能违反所有的命令。那她为什么不能打破他？！她需要维克多，她现在就需要他。

她希望他出现然而他没有。所以杰西卡独自一人经历了这次惊恐发作。不带手机的好处就是，基尔格雷夫发给她的任何短信都不会被收到，他也不能命令她做任何事情。一想到厨房里发生的事，她的整个身体就热起来。说真的引诱他，是她有史以来最蠢的主意。

随着11点钟的临近，回到酒店的冲动消失了。又一项证据，这不合理。现在她又要做另一个决定，她可以呆在外面等着维克多回来帮她解决这件事。但这就暴露了她对基尔格雷夫“免疫”的事实。天知道他那时会做什么。她的另一个选择是她可以回去面对他。她他妈的该说什么？！

从现在开始，她的一举一动都会变得一团糟。没有什么好的选择，一个也没有。但是维克多可能整晚都不回来。如果她不按计划回去，基尔格雷夫就会失去理智，把整个伦敦都翻个底朝天去找她。所以最后，在11点之前她小心翼翼地打开了酒店房间的门。这一次，她没有任何计划的回到这里，也不打算制定计划。无论发生了什么就发生去吧。

她进来的时候，所有的灯都关了，当她打开大厅里的一盏灯，她发现里面没有人。没有基尔格雷夫的踪迹。但是他去哪儿了呢？他去找她了吗？还有三十多分钟才到11点......

当她迟疑地拿起手机时，那种可怕的焦虑感依然挥之不去。哇哦，他发了四条短信，打了两个未接来电，才意识到她没带手机。但是她还是把手机放了下来，这样她才能控制自己不去看他发出的信息。如果她继续拿着手机，好奇心会把她生吞活剥的。

信息会说什么？“回来吧，我们可以完成我们开始做的事”。想到这里，她的整个身体都在颤抖，尤其是当她看着她那张桌子的时候。她当时真的打算让他……

基尔格雷夫会在宵禁前回来找她。她应该试着睡觉，然后希望他回来的时候别吵醒她吗？更多的拖延。之前这对她没什么帮助，现在肯定也没什么用。她可能需要清醒着面对他回来的时刻——

“你在这儿啊，混蛋。”

“我的天。”杰西卡跳了起来，朝声源方向黑暗的卧室望去。

那是魔鬼的情妇。杰西卡怎么没想到要检查整个酒店房间呢？露比穿着她平时穿的衣服走了出来，看到她的对手吓了一跳，她翻翻白眼。“基尔格雷夫出去找你了。”

“是啊我知道。”杰西卡咆哮着，她的心率又慢了下来。这两个女人尽可能地避开对方，所以这是她们在过去一个月内交谈最多的一次。“这些都与你无关。”

露比靠在门框上，双臂交叉。“任何关于他的事都是我的事。”

“你他妈以为你是谁？！他的妻子吗？”她嗤之以鼻地坐在沙发上，希望那个婊子能让她一个人静静思考。

“但愿如此。”她对自己喃喃自语，然后开始狂吠，“有一天他想和你一起吃晚饭，不管你对他做了什么，他都会发疯。为什么我一点都不惊讶，杰西卡？”

“我没有对他做任何事。”

“哦当然。每当你和他在一起的时候，总会出问题。我应该相信这些是巧合吗？”

“以防你没注意到，基尔格雷夫才是是把我囚禁在这里的人！我不想和他有任何关系，就像你不想我在你身边一样！”

她像往常一样，忽略了刚刚听到的一切。“这次你又搞砸了什么？”

“你为什么不去问他呢！如果他想让你知道，我相信他会告诉你的！”但杰西卡很清楚，他不会告诉露比今天发生的任何事。原因很简单，如果这个个女人发现他们几乎在桌子上做爱，她会发疯的……

露比似乎对此有点恼火，好像她也知道基尔格雷夫不会告诉她似的。“我要告诉他你在这里。”当她拿起电话的时候，她的语气听起来像是在威胁。

“随你妈的便。”她咆哮着回应，踢掉了靴子。但她确实挺在乎。因为她指望着这半个小时里能做好准备。

看起来那个婊子也发现了感觉到这一点，因为她把电话放到耳边时得意的笑了。“嘿宝贝。我有消息要跟你说。”她一边说，一边朝杰西卡投去一个居高临下的眼神，然后慢慢走进卧室。

当她又一个人的时候，杰西卡低声抱怨着。也许之前拖延并没有什么帮助，但是这并不重要。她现在做不了这个，她就只是做不到。

她紧紧闭上眼睛躺下来，乞求自己在他回来之前睡着。

希望他能够有礼貌地让她一个人呆到天亮。

_ * * * *谎言之河* * * *_

第73天：

凌晨两点。

杰西卡醒过来了，因为她感到有什么东西在动。

基尔格雷夫坐在地板上，靠在长沙发上。他把头靠在杰西卡的枕头边，衬衫微微打开，皱巴巴的，他的手轻轻握着她的手。

也许他本来打算一回来就把她叫醒，但是当她睡着的时候，他坐在她身边，他平静了下来，就像过去一样。没有冲突。当他把他们的手握在一起时，他能感觉到她在睡梦中紧紧抓住他的手，即使他想动也动不了。不可否认他是多么爱这个女人。于是他坐在地板上，握着她的手，直到他也睡着了，他的头靠着她的肩膀。

他一定是在睡梦中动了下身，然后把杰西卡吵醒了。在这里发现他并不一定会让她退缩。但这很麻烦，特别是感觉他们的手握在一起的样子。他到底在干什么？！

低头看着他，她想了想。

也许我应该再杀他一次，也许上次只是侥幸。但是之前有过同样的经历，那吓到他了。这可能行不通了…...即使有一点可能性……

我恨他。我恨我自己让他走了那么远。我讨厌我被困住了。

当他睡着的时候，他看起来是那么的…...无辜。

无辜的好像他不是那个折磨我的可怕怪物。

他看起来很正常。

一个普通的...穿着考究的...有魅力的男人。

不等等，没有魅力。只是...长得好看。

这有什么区别？！他妈的性欲……

我一抽手他就会醒过来。我得处理这件事。无论如何，是时候停止逃避了。这次我必须坚持我的立场。继续战斗直到我找到维克多为止。

保持镇定。

别让他影响我的思想。

正如她所怀疑的那样，当她的手一离开他的时候，他突然醒了过来。

在他转过头来看她之后，她立刻就像她对自己承诺的那样，开始了攻势。“我没有允许你碰我。”尽管她像午夜时分一样平静地说话，她的语气还是一如既往地充满敌意。

几秒钟前他那温柔的表情很快就变得阴郁起来。“认真的吗！这就是你想对我说的第一句话？！”

对此她没有回应，只是紧咬着下巴。这次她会赢的。

“我跑遍了整个城市找你，回到这里发现你睡着了。你想知道我为什么没叫醒你吗？！因为我想，不管你脑子里在想什么，当你醒来的时候，你应该知道你把我置于什么样的境地！看来我错了。”他故意地咆哮着，站起身来。

他的姿势对她来说有点吓人，主要是因为他的衬衫敞开的样子。暂时转移自己的注意力。但是她没有耐心和怀疑的余地。“我‘应该知道’？！你他妈的在开玩笑吗？！我完全有权利自己决定我想用我的身体做什么！”

“你自己在说什么吗？！”他厉声说，即使在黑暗的灯光下，他的肌肉也明显地绷紧了。“你他妈的想从我这里得到什么？！就好像我做的每件事都是错的！对你来说什么都不够好！所以你一个月都不跟我说话，然后突然在晚饭时间里脱掉上衣？！你怎么能不理解我对这种情况的反应！这怎么会是我的错？！”

“你想玩推卸责任的游戏？！真的吗？！这话出自绑架我的人！”

“我们说的不是这个，你知道的。所以你真的想坐在这里告诉我，我做了你不想让我做的事？！难道你看不出来你有……多么的沮丧吗？！你快把我逼疯了，杰西卡！”

现在她真的生气了，这不再是演戏了。她不必向他解释。“我才不在乎呢！你选择碰我。这不是我要求的。你绝对没有权利批评或者质疑我为什么走出那扇门。你他妈的没有权力。”

“你没有要求这个？！”他转身离开她，自己呻吟着，恼怒地用手抚弄着头发。“我希望你不要这么难以捉摸，你真是个讨厌鬼！”他安静地说着，背对着。“是你在乞求。你自己说的。”当他转过身来面对她时，他眼中的暴风雨似乎正在消散。他看起来非但没有反应激烈，反而…...显得很受伤。

这并不是她所期待的，这让她再一次失去理智。现在，如果她继续提高嗓门，就会显得很不体面，于是她又开始小声说话了。“我…我改变主意了。”

“为什么我觉得这么难相信？”他叹了口气，他用痛苦的表情瞪着她。

沉默了一会儿，他慢慢地在她身边坐下。

不。

她告诉自己要远离他，但是她的身体却一动不动。

“我告诉过你，如果你不想要，就让我停下来。如果我没记错的话，你什么也没说。现在对我撒谎有什么意义呢？”这时他离她非常近，这么近的距离使得空气感觉更稠密了。

“我没有撒谎。”她呼吸着，紧紧地注视着他的一举一动。然而即使他向她靠近，她还是一动不动。

“你为什么离开？”他异常平静地问道。“我想让你留下来的想法......胜过一切......”很明显，这一切就这么发生了，但杰西卡什么也没做，他靠近她，亲吻她的脖子。“我想继续下去......”当他在她耳边呼吸时，一股明显的寒意袭上她的脊梁。

她使劲地吞咽着，握紧拳头，试图集中注意力。“我已经告诉过你了......”

当他的舌头摩擦她的皮肤时，她咬着嘴唇，以免发出任何声音。“我不相信你。”他拉着她衬衫下摆，湿漉漉的吻比以前更用力了。“现在跟我说实话。”他命令道，但没停下来看她。

然后它就出现了。一个命令。但就像她能够告诉陌生人她的名字一样，她感觉没有受到影响。命令根本就不存在。她没必要说实话。她现在可以当着他的面撒谎，而他别无选择只能接受这个谎言。再一次，更多的证据表明药物仍然有效，难道她不应该试着再次杀死他吗。至少尝试一下？

在饭桌上她脑子里闪过的那些念头现在又回到她的脑海里来了。只是现在那些话的速度快了20倍。

杀了他。

上了他。

别说了。

好。

不。

继续。

白痴。

做点什么吧。

别再来一次。

阻止他。

也许是因为一切发生得太快，也许是因为一切都在她体内积累。但不管是什么原因让她爆发了，过去的思绪如河般涌入她的脑海。

她很快把他推开，把他推回到沙发上，他退缩了。她还没来得及控制自己，就开始大喊大叫。“你想知道真相吗，混蛋？！你问我想不想要。你没问我想不想要你。这是完全不同的两回事！”

她站起来，在他面前摆出一副敌对的姿态，完全无视他的反应。“你他妈的一坨人渣！你把我从我的生活中偷走，还以为我会在任何方面上在乎你？！没有情感上的，当然也不可能是身体上的！好像你特别健忘似的！好像你已经完全忘记你对我做过什么！把你的脑袋从屁股里拿出来想想！我无法忍受你假装自己是多么的天真！

“所以是的。也许是我想要。在性方面。因为你就像变态控制狂一样，你禁止我和任何人发生性关系！但是别因为我让你碰过我一次，就以为你有权拥有我的身体。我不在乎你做了什么，或者你让我做了什么，但是**你永远不会拥有我**。

“整件事就是一个大错误。听我说：**我不想要你**。

“你不可救药，基尔格雷夫。你做的任何事都不能给你一个全新的开始，更不用说和我在一起了。**你他妈的不是个英雄**。你以为自己能成为那样的人的想法真可爱。真他妈的天真。但我不会站在这里告诉你，我们两清了。我们永远不会好起来。我们永远不会亲近。我们永远不会亲密无间。这绝对不可能过去。”

杰西卡很激动。感觉就像她要扔什么东西，或者砸烂什么东西。但她只是站在他面前，气得几乎发抖。

然而基尔格雷夫在她的长篇大论中流露出了各种不同的情感。震惊，惊骇，愤怒，沮丧，羞愧......心碎。就好像她撕碎了他的爱，用他的爱扇了他的脸......一遍又一遍。

但在那之后......他看起来......空荡荡的。不是沮丧地空虚…...而是像是什么都没有了一样空虚。不再有愤怒，不再有悲伤，不再有爱。什么都没有，只有一片空白。他的表情很奇怪。甚至让人不舒服。

没有时间做其他事情了，他们听到了一些声音，露比穿着睡袍跑出了卧室。她一定是听到了喊叫声，把她吓醒了。

“这是怎么回事？！…...基尔格雷夫？”她用老鼠一样的语气问道，瞥了杰西卡一眼，但大部分时间都是看着她的爱人。

基尔格雷夫不说话，杰西卡也不说话。当他们三个互相瞪着对方的时候，紧张的气氛延续了很长一段时间。

对基尔格雷夫的担心很快转化为对杰西卡的愤怒，露比是第一个发冲的人。“你到底对他做了什么？！”

在给出答案之前，基尔格雷夫站了起来，懒洋洋地走向鲁比。“我们走吧。”他低声对她说，拉着她的手，把她拉进了卧室。

门慢慢的关上了。

杰西卡独自站在黑暗中，对刚刚说出的每一个谎言感到后悔。


	36. 孤注一掷(送去修理)

** _ 第三十六章：孤注一掷( _ ** ** _ 送去修理) _ **

(仍然)第73天：

正式的。杰西卡毁了基尔格雷夫。

早上，没有_“嗨”_、没有_“早上好”_、没有_“你还好吗？”_

没有_“你想吃早餐吗？”_

没有_“你是个婊子”。_没有_“我不会相信你说的话”_。没有_“你怎么能这么做”_。没有_“我们需要谈谈”_。没有_“这是对你的惩罚__……__”_

除了规则什么都没有。

他和以前一样，面无表情地看着杰西卡。他在露比面前也是这样吗？！

杰西卡今天早上觉得不舒适，沉浸在内疚中。她昨晚到底在想什么？！

从她嘴里说出来的所有话几乎都不是真的。她知道其中有些是谎言。其他部分，她不愿承认是谎言。更糟糕的是，就在上个月，她告诉他他可以改变。然后他想去改变了。在她看来，他正在改变。从一些小事开始。如果有人受到伤还或者被杀，杰西卡会知道的。但是他和露比只是四处闲逛，一起做幼稚的事情。他在…...变好。

但话又说回来，为什么她要关心他的感受？！这不合理！就在昨天，她还准备把他永远地放倒，可现在突然间，她为对他大喊大叫而感到内疚？！关心有什么意义？！他需要死去。他就要死了。

当他开始慢慢走向卧室时，杰西卡站起来张开嘴想说了些什么。

但她没有。因为没有意义。

尽管从逻辑上讲她并不在乎，但她的早晨似乎笼罩着一片乌云。她无法摆脱这片乌云。再一次，当她站在出口，她看向卧室。

说点什么…...随便什么……

她手里拿着手机，严肃地摇着头，在走出去的时候低声说：“对不起......”，太安静了，没有人听得见。

_* * *__孤注一掷(__送去修理) * * * _

显然维克多是她第一个打算打电话的人。但是当她打开手机的那一刻，来自基尔格雷夫的旧信息闪现在她眼前。她再也忍不住了。她不得不读它们......令她惊讶的是；

{你去哪儿了？- K} - 6:41pm.

{你为什么离开？- K} - 6:54pm.

{我只是想知道这个。- K} - 7:08pm.

{拜托，杰西卡。- K} - 7:10pm.

信息里的不是命令。信息透露出担心。信息透露出惊慌失措。信息透露出痛苦。

不要感到内疚。她在脑子里默默乞求。如果她因此而有这么多的罪恶感，她杀了他之后会有什么感觉！

一次只做一件事。她需要一次专注于一件事情。

维克多。

真幸运他今天早上在家，他见到杰西卡非常高兴。虽然她说的话有些令人不安。

“你-你是说药-药只在一件事-事上失-失效了？”他挠挠头，试图弄清楚。

“是的。而且只失效了一次……”她坐在他面前，声音很沉重。

他向她摇摇头，似乎被这个事件弄得很沮丧。“这-这是-是不-不可能的。”

“我也认为这是不可能的，但是——”她话还没说完，维克多就卷起袖子，准备采血样。“行吧~”她因为他动作太快而皱眉，但还是让他像往常一样继续。

当他把她的血液放在显微镜下，然后导入到电脑前时，他似乎比平时更焦虑。当图像出现时，他快速眨眼，把眼镜往鼻梁上推。

“这是什么？”她问，想知道他是否会告诉她他在想什么，而不用她先问。

“没-没事。”他回答，让她站起来和他一起看。“病-病毒没-没有附着。没-没什么问-问题。”

杰西卡皱着眉头，眯着眼睛看着屏幕。但很明显他是对的。“嗯......我今天早上又吃了一片药，这是不是意味着——”

他突然打断了她的话，更有力地摇了摇头。“不-不不。我-我测量得-得很完-完美。”他似乎对自己可能搞错了什么而感到心烦意乱。“我-我算得-得很精-精准。”他重复着，盯着屏幕有点太用力了。“一片药丸能持续1500分钟。是的，也就是25个小时，所以你有一个重叠的时间。（*手动口吃）

“药片不会提前失效，不可能的。你说药片还在起作用，除了第一条规则。这不可能，药片不能部分有效。要么完全无效，要么无事发生。既然你还是自由的，你就没有理由不能违反他其中一个规则。”这一刻他听起来非常自信。这意味着在他看来，根本不可能是解药出了问题。（*手动口吃）

然后问题又回到杰西卡这边。

她皱着眉头。在这一点上，她别无选择，只能相信他。他是个天才，如果他能如此确信地说出这些话，那么他一定是对的。那么到底哪里出了问题呢！

那一刻她在脑海中重现。她的手臂停了下来。这说不通啊。

她静静地站在那里思考，维克多就自己去想了。他再说话时显得镇定多了。“杰-杰西卡？”为了引起她的注意，他问道：“你-你想打-打破什么规-规则？”

这是她绝对不能告诉他的事情之一。在他面前谈论暴力已经够糟糕的了，所以她肯定不会告诉他关于杀人未遂的事。“我不能告诉你。”她叹了口气，但很明显他理解了，不打算追问。

他没有追问，而是问道，“不-不管你在-在尝试-试做什么……你想-想去做-做吗？”

她坐了下来，她表现得好像不明白这个问题。“你什么意思......？”

他毫不犹豫地再次发问。“你-你想做-做这-这件事吗？”

不不。我不想杀他。我不想杀他。我已经确认过了，但我必须这么做。

而且我正准备这么做。所以我看不出这有什么关系。

“我是说......我想。我本来要去做的，但是我就是做不到……”她耸了耸肩，轻轻移动了一下身子。

“嗯…”他轻松地瞥了她一眼，他是眼神基本上是在说，“我不会说你是个骗子，但是我在说明一个观点。”

不管他想说什么，她都不能接受。

_* * *__孤注一掷(__送去修理)* * * _

我该怎么办？我以为我们有进展了。但是她说的是实话......我最近做了什么让她认为我是无可救药的？！她告诉我我们可以……在一起。她为什么又讨厌我了？！

真的是因为触摸她才让她爆发的吗？！胡说。她再明显不过了，她想让我上她。天啊我差点就成功了……

“你整个早上都这样。”露比皱着眉头说，在厨房里站起来迎接他。

基尔格雷夫从茫然中眨了眨眼睛，转过头来看着她。他今天甚至忘了穿衣服，虽然他站在那里，衣着整齐。“你是什么意思？”他嘟囔着，今天第一次正眼看她。

“你知道我的意思。”她抱怨着，把头靠在他的胸膛上。

尽管基尔格雷夫脑子里一片混乱，但他还是用双臂抱住了她。即使这样，他也一言不发。对他来说，现在她给他身体上的安慰比什么都强。该死，她真是擅长这个。她的气味，她的皮肤，她的吻，这些都使他尽可能保持清醒。

“过来......”她催促着他，拉着他的手，示意他在桌旁坐下。当他坐下的时候，她自然而然地跨坐在他的腿上。“昨晚发生了什么？”看到他继续保持沉默，她叹了口气，吻了吻他耳后的皮肤，嘴唇滑到了他的脖子根部。“请和我说说。”

从基尔格雷夫那里获取信息比应有的要少得多。在她搬进来之前，他会告诉她任何她想知道的事情。关于杰西卡，关于日常生活。他在她面前毫不在意地敞开心扉，她很喜欢这样。但是从那以后，他开始对他们的事情保持沉默，他几乎不和她说任何真正的事情。

当她设法让他谈论任何有关于杰西卡的事情时，通常是通过懒散的性动作来分散他的注意力，直到他开始把自己的想法从嘴里说出来。有趣的是这是如何运作的，但是露比发现这是一个几乎从未失败过的策略。

“露比......”基尔格雷夫叹了口气，似乎要告诉她不要再问了。但是她吻他的时间更久了，他又说了一遍她的名字，语气越来越投降。

“我只是想知道，可以吗？你知道的，你刚穿好衣服而我不想毁了你的努力......”

当他感觉到她在摆弄他衬衫上的纽扣时，下意识一个温柔的微笑浮现在他的嘴唇上。就在这时，他的思绪开始涌出。开始慢慢地说，“我想……那只是一场争吵。”

“是吗？关于晚餐时发生的事？”她只打开了开头几个纽扣，当她感觉到他的手在她的头发上时，她对着他的身体微笑。

“是的。”他继续说道，但他仍然不愿意透露实际发生了什么。“她最近……情绪波动很大，快把我逼疯了。”他的手不知不觉地拽着她的头发，享受着她因此而呜咽的样子。

“她当时在喊什么？”当她问的时候，她的臀部在他身上移动，听到他呼吸模式的轻微变化。

一开始他没有回答，但最终他喃喃自语，“她告诉我她从来没有关心过我......她以后也不会......我知道她是认真的，因为我告诉她要说实话......”

露比停下来，把手从他的脖子上挪开，看着他的眼睛。“她这么跟你说的？！”

他庄严地点点头。“这说不通。之前…...她说我们有机会。而且我一直在努力......”说完，他摇摇头，眼睛看着地板。他的空虚再一次变成了更黑暗的情绪。

这是露比听到过最好的消息。杰西卡碾碎了基尔格雷夫！她赤手空拳把他那颗可爱的小心掏了出来！没有比这更好的了。这是露比的机会。她有机会救他，把他的碎片捡起来，变成自己的。这一次基尔格雷夫眼里只会有她一个人。他们可以继续过他们想要的生活。至于杰西卡，露比不需要费多大劲就能让他相信她是敌人。老实说！看看她对他做了什么。他的心碎可以转变成仇恨。露比对此有十足把握。

显然她不能现在就开始庆祝。在她真正开始重建他之前，她需要对他表示同情。

“我简直不敢相信她会这样！”露比生气的说，为他皱着眉头，用鼻子把脸贴在他的脖子上。“真是个婊子......”

通常当她说任何侮辱杰西卡的话时，他会用同样的或者其他的话责骂回她。

但是这一次，他没有为她辩护。

露比强行让自己别笑出来。她让沉默保持片刻，然后她说，“基尔格雷夫......如果她认真地告诉你，你们之间没有任何进展......那么她为什么还在这里？”

……她怎么还在这儿？我该拿她怎么办？也许我们应该忘记现在这些垃圾，回到之前的样子。我试过了，但什么都没有改变。忘了她的自由吧。我们可以真的在一起了…...而且她还能为了我而微笑……

看到他在思考这件事，露比继续说着。“我的意思是，为什么要这么麻烦呢？你真的还需要她吗？她让你经历了这么多，对你做了这些事......你还想要她吗？”

他的思考方向改变了。

我还想要她吗？我还爱她吗？为什么我还爱着她？！爱一个毫无疑问永远不会爱我的人有什么意义？！我不应该继续在她身上浪费精力。我花了太多的时间试图让这一切成为现实，但却一无所获。

“我不知道，露比。”他叹了口气，一如既往的优柔寡断。

她坐起来再次正视他的眼睛。“基尔格雷夫~她什么都没做除了伤害你。”

她说得对。

“我知道…...”

“那你为什么要这样折磨自己呢？和她一起原地打转......难道不累吗？”

“......累”

她吻了他的嘴唇一会儿，对他撅嘴。“你应该得到比这更好的。”

她说得对……

“我明白......但是......”

他还没思考出决定，所以她插话说。“想想吧......自从你把她带到这里，她唯一做的就是试图改变你。而这是为了什么？！就好像......她说如果你改变，她会试着接受你，但是这真的发生了吗？昨天晚上，她公然告诉你，她永远不会接受你......那又有什么意义呢？”

我不知道。

“她所做的一切就是对你颐指气使，空口许诺。她一直在利用你为所欲为而你却一无所获。那是什么样的关系？”

我不知道。

“她把你的脑子弄乱了。她甚至没有认可你的努力。她把所有不是你的错的事都怪在你头上。她不会因为你为她做的任何事而感谢你。老实说，她的行为就像一个血腥的游戏！她在戏耍你。她认为她可以玩弄你的情感，因为对她来说，你的情感并不重要。这难道不是一件糟糕的事情吗？”

是的。

“她不爱你，基尔格雷夫。她一点都不在乎你......”

有时候，一个人在被“修复”之前，需要经历更多的伤痛。

露比所做的只是重述他脑海中的每一个想法。她强化了那些想法。她把它们牢牢地印在了他的脑海里。这是她的天赋。

如果是别的日子，露比本以为他会阻止她说话，但现在他只是看着她。

她总是看起来那么漂亮，那么无害。但是那双眼睛......为她说出了一切。他们所说的一切都是真的。

承认事实让他很痛苦，但事实就在那儿，正盯着他看。

他感到自己的眼睛模糊了一会儿，他虚弱地把前额靠在她的额头上。“露比......”他呜咽着，几乎像是在呼救，双手托着她的脸颊。

她以难以置信的速度把他拉进一个吻里，这好像她从他靠向她的姿势里感受到了他的心碎，。“我知道......”她喘息着，在激烈的亲吻中安慰着他，她的手摸着他的头发。“没关系......”

他更用力地吻着她，咬着她的下唇，眼睛闪着泪光，眼看就要掉下来。他把手放在她的腿下，站起来把她扶到桌子上。显然他现在是多么的绝望。他想感受一些东西。除了杰西卡给他带来的可怕情绪。露比可以给他这个。他所渴望的满足是无法估量的。

结局是他和露比在桌子上做爱。

她气喘吁吁地拉近他的身体，拉起裙子下摆，给了他们完美的摩擦。他把嘴唇放在她皮肤上的紫色印记上，开始解下腰带，她低声对他说：“我爱你，基尔格雷夫。我爱你。”

这些话是她经常对他说的，尤其是在激情的时刻。这听起来并不奇怪。但这次是不同的。

露比爱我。她已经证明了她爱我。她对我百依百顺和忠心耿耿。

她和杰西卡没有任何共同点......这是件好事。

他感觉到了吗？他的情绪太混乱了，无法理解。他只知道，他不能忍受同时失去她们两个而一无所有的想法。

话还没等他回过神来，就已经脱口而出了，几乎就像他在对别人说一样。“我也爱你。”

这是他最脆弱的时刻。杰西卡也许是那个可以打破他的人，但是露比会是修复他的人。

_* * *__孤注一掷(__送去修理)* * * _

杰西卡晚上回来的时候不准备和他说话，所以当她回到一个空荡荡的旅馆房间时，她放心了。然而，她不禁想知道这两个人去了哪里。基尔格雷夫还在因为她说的话而伤心欲绝吗？

当她躺下来准备睡觉的时候，她把包塞到沙发下，当她感觉到一些早已被遗忘的东西的时候，她停下来。

她把它从灰尘里拿出来，吹干净，然后用袖子把图像擦干净。

《一线希望》。那只道歉的狼，那个原谅了野兽的女人。因为再一次，原谅动物的行为是不可能的，但是完全可以宽恕动物。

再看一眼，让杰西卡的肚子紧缩起来。

基尔格雷夫做出了努力。他做了努力，我却告诉他这没有任何意义......但他可以成为一个英雄......我可以让他成为一个英雄......该死的。

她最终决定的最难部分是她必须去正式决定。但是她整天都在想这件事，她唯一的选择是明确的。一切都将改变。

她能不能杀死基尔格雷夫并不重要。底线是她不会这么做。

我必须做出补偿。我必须得向他道歉。他妈的。别无他法。

也许我该给崔西再打个电话了。她需要知道我不会回家了…...也许不会很久。因为我不会重蹈覆辙。这一次，我必须和他呆在一起。


	37. 自我控制

** _ 第三十七章：自我控制 _ **

第74天：

某事出了大问题。

不管过去24小时发生了什么，整个情况都被颠覆了。

基尔格雷夫如往常一般在同一时间说这些规则，但他不一样了。他不再空洞和茫然，而是令人憎恶的。不是以一种在表面的可以说出来方式。只是用他自己的方式…...当他下达命令的时候，他给了杰西卡一个她从未见过的眼神。那是一种…...鄙视的表情。

_* * * *__自我控制* * * * _

_ * * * *_ _今天早上早些时候* * * *_

“你应该让她自杀......”

基尔格雷夫斜眼看了露比一眼。他对杰西卡的感情并没有像他希望的那样改变。他仍然爱着她。但他想恨她…...他想爱露比……

然而，他对这个建议什么也没说，这让露比咯咯地笑了起来。从昨天开始，她就容光焕发。她等了这么久才听到他说的话，没有什么能破坏她的心情。

“不然我们还能拿她怎么办呢？”她蜷缩在他身边，把头靠在他裸露的胸膛上。

这种情况并没有使他感到愉快，反而使她感到愉快，但他还是叹了口气，把她拉得更近了。“我暂时还不知道。”

“所以是怎样，你就像之前一样给她定规矩？”

“目前而言是的。”

她皱起了眉头。“还要多长时间？”如果他真的爱她，杰西卡对他们刚刚萌芽的关系来说就是个麻烦。

“露比。”他没有再次说_“我不知道”_，而是轻轻地吼了一声，立刻让她停止了问问题。显然，他没有像他应该的那样把一切都弄清楚，但他只需要时间。处理这一切，使他的情绪听从他的头脑。只有到那时，他才能正式决定如何继续他的余生。

向杰西卡朗诵完后，他朝浴室走去。但是她不能再这样下去了。

“基尔格雷夫......”她从沙发上站起来，跟在他后面，心里准备着要向他道歉。

然而，他甚至没有回头看她一眼。“怎么？”他咬牙切齿，在到达浴室之前停了下来。

他的严厉反应只会使她的内疚感比以前更加强烈。“听着......我们能谈谈吗？请......”她费了好大劲才加上一个_“请”_字，但她几乎肯定，这会让他同意坐下来和她谈谈。

他仍然还是背对着我，深深地吸了一口气准备回答，尽管他什么都没说。

“你能在浴室里等我吗？”露比静静地插话，从卧室里出来站在他面前，故意偷走他的注意力。

这很容易的奏效了。“好的。”他低声对她说，当她踮起脚尖时，他吻了她的嘴唇，飞快地吻了一下。

“谢谢，宝贝。”她把手放在他的胸口，低声回应，她的呼吸还停留在他的嘴唇上。“我马上就到。”

就这样，他打消了对杰西卡的所有想法，离开了他们，关上了身后的门。

露比把她的手放在墙上，把身体靠在墙上，好像她在基尔格雷夫和她的对手之间筑起一道屏障。看到杰西卡担心的表情，她不禁得意起来。“哦拜托。别这么目瞪口呆。你看着脸色很差，杰西卡。这是你的错。当然并不是说我对此感到不安。”

勒死她的冲动从来没有这么强烈过，而杰西卡自由了这一事实使得她更加难以抗拒这个想法。“你真的要这么卑鄙吗？！在他放松警惕时滥用他的情感。你真有创意。”

她笑了。“哇哦。你要教训我不要‘滥用他的情感’？！在你让他经历了那些之后我在帮他疗伤！你的脾气小小的爆发后让他崩溃了。你说你不在乎为什么现在还要假装在乎？！太快，太假，太迟了。”

她无法为那天晚上的行为辩护。如果她声称自己在撒谎，她就必须承认自己获得了自由。这比什么都让她感到挫败。“你得别管我和基尔格雷夫的事。”

“是吗？！不然怎样？如果我不这么做你会怎么做？！当然你什么都做不到。”她骄傲地笑着，笔直地站起来，交叉着双臂。“此外，就算你真的在乎了，你也没有机会说服他为你做任何事了。他已经向前看了。”

“这他妈的是什么意思？”

露比一直在等着提起这件事。“昨天，他告诉我他爱我。”

杰西卡停下来，只是看着她，她在试图判断这是不是一个谎言。“放屁......”

“是吗？我本想让你自己去问他，但他又不会跟你说话。”

他真的对她这么说了吗？！不…...如果他说了，他不是那个意思。他不可能是认真的。

“求你了，维多利亚。他这么说显然是出于怨恨。不要表现得好像你有机会——”

“不。”露比猛地打断她，朝她走去。“是你别表现得好像你有机会似的。我不知道你想从中得到什么，但不管你想得到什么，你都得不到。他和我一样讨厌你。他迟早会让你送死。我敢肯定。因此，我建议你明智地选择下一步行动。”结束时，她鼓起勇气用食指抵住杰西卡的胸部。“因为如果我是你，我现在就会求他饶了我的命。”

她眼中燃烧的凶猛清晰可见，但露比对自己的安全充满信心，所以她只是诡异地微笑。

她把手指放在那儿一会儿，然后转过身来。“不管怎么说。他在等我，所以我最好进去，对吧？”她咯咯地笑着跑向浴室门口。“我想我们还会再见面的！”最后一眼，她消失了。

杰西卡在露比身边的自制力开始减弱。

_* * * *__自我控制* * * * _

维克多好心地给了杰西卡一个单独的房间，让她坐在里面，这样她就可以有一些隐私了。

在经历了地狱般的早晨之后，她还没有准备好打这个电话，但她知道她必须打。

“好吧。在你对我大喊大叫之前——”

“搞什么鬼杰西？！差不多一个星期了！我都以为你可能已经死了！”

她的声音大得让人难以忍受，所以杰西卡不得不把电话从耳边移开。“天哪！你能不能——”

“说真的！你就不能打个电话给我吗？！给我发短信？！或者其他什么？！”

“我知道了！现在你能不能在我的耳膜开始流血之前停止喊叫？！我的早上已经够遭了！”当崔西终于喘了一口气，她疲倦地接着说。“谢您了。你能不能听我说的同时不要发疯？”

“这取决于你要说什么。”崔西咬牙切齿。

杰西卡叹了口气，靠在椅子上。实在没有办法委婉地表达。“我不回家了。”

一片寂静。这比什么都糟糕。

“崔西......”

“对不起。我好像听到你说你不回家了。”是的，她生气了。

“我不能。你知道我为什么不能。”

“你他妈的疯了吗？”

“听着我知道你可能——”

“不，你不知道。你想清楚了吗？！你会留在他身边然后呢？！教他变得‘好一点’？！需要多久？！你会下决定让他独立生活吗？如果那一天永远不会到来呢？你下半辈子都要照顾一个精神病患者......”

毫无疑问，崔西想到了遥远的未来，而杰西卡则试图一天一天慢慢来。“我会......我会慢慢想明白的。我不能一直逃跑，也杀不了他。我没有太多的选项。”在她被打断之前，她继续说，“我知道我在做什么好吗？我可以处理这件事，还有他。如果他不能控制我，我是绝对安全的，而且......也许我不会像你想的那样待那么久。但我至少得试着让他......和以前不同。”

“你当然可以处理！我毫不怀疑你的能力！你以为这就是我生气的原因吗？”

杰西卡停顿了一下，眯起眼睛想了想。这是个脑筋急转弯吗？“这就是你生气的原因吗？”

“你真的不明白！”在她那破碎的温柔的声音回复之前，她痛苦地笑了，就像这是她们最后一次说话一样。“你知道你现在有多自私吗？”

“自私？！这是我做过的最不自私的事！我是那个为了保护世界不受他伤害而放弃自己生命的人！”

但她说的根本不是这个意思。“你有没有想过......你有没有想过，也许我们需要你在这？”

没有。她没有想到这一点。当她听到的时候，她能感觉到自己的心在下沉。她的回答故意回避这个问题的真正含义。“没有我，纽约也会很好......”

崔西太了解这种回避策略了，所以她更严厉，更具体地说，“如果我需要你在这里怎么办？”

她闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。尽管她希望自己不必说出来，但这是不可避免的。崔西不可能让她逃避这个问题。“没有我你会过得更好。”

杰西卡几乎可以通过电话听到她的牙齿在磨牙。“你根本不知道自己在说什么。”

“是的，我知道。如果我回来，只会给你带来更多麻烦。这样更好的方法......”

“你在开玩笑吗！过了这么久你还觉得我不需要你？！你以为......你以为我不爱你吗？！”她的愤怒化为失望的声音。

“不......我知道你想......这就是为什么这样更好......”事情再一次到了无话可说的地步，继续说下去很痛苦。“我得挂了......”

“不！这次你不准挂我电话！我们需要谈谈这个问题。”

“我会……我保证每周至少和你谈一次。好吗？这似乎很合理。”

“该死的，杰西卡！你就不能听我一次吗？”

她不能听。因为如果崔西开始讲道理，那只会让她更困惑。她需要对这个决定保持专注。“拜。”她突然中断通话，她双手捂着脸。

_“如果我需要你在这里怎么办？”_

“保持冷静。”杰西卡自言自语，然后站起身，把手机放回口袋。

一次做一件事。

当她离开房间回到主起居室时，她尽力对维克托笑出来。她非常感激他把自己的家作为休息的地方向她敞开。这就是她今天的计划，因为他们没有任何医疗方面的事情。

因此，当他说“你-你准-准备好了吗？”时，她感到很惊讶。

“准备好什么？”

“你-你的注射-射。”他漫不经心地说。

“等等，什么？”他肯定不是在说注射的事。

现在他对她眨了眨眼睛。“永-永久性治-治愈。”

他几天前说就快成功了，但她不知道他就快成功了。

“你完成了？！”

“嗯......是-是的。”他抬头看了看钟，总结道，“两-两小时十-十四分钟之前-前。”

她目瞪口呆地看着他。哇，这真的发生了。她生命中的关键时刻悄然而至。

虽然她希望有一段时间用来做好心理准备，但她还是向他点了点头。“嗯是的。我想我准备好了。”她挣脱出来，脱下外套，坐在他面前的桌子上。

“好-好。”他微笑着，为她感到兴奋。

这一次，她密切关注着他的项目流程。首先，他最后一次显微镜下观察血液样本，然后继续。一个相当大的装着液体的烧杯放在一个加热垫，他小心翼翼地把它拿起来放到桌子上。

当他打开一个新的注射器时，杰西卡平静地问道，“你确定这个有用吗？”

“百-百分之百确-确定。”

他的自信使她大为改观，所以她设法放松下来。

她在等他准备好的时候，把手机拿了出来。如果这是真的，那么事情很快就会有进展。她需要为接下来的事情做好准备。

{我30分钟后回旅馆。让露比出去。我们需要谈谈。- J} - 6:08pm.

他没有像往常那样立即回应，这让她皱起了眉头。但是维克多再次吸引了她的注意力。

“这必须要能够覆盖你的大部分血细胞，所以我要给你打四针。两个在你的胳膊上，两个在你的大腿上。”（*口吃）

“哦。”她喃喃自语，想着这个主意。“那么......我必须脱掉裤子吗？”

他抬起头来，好像被她吓了一跳。“你-你的裤子？不-不不，只是你-你的牛仔裤。”

“对......我是说——”她停下来，承认他们之间存在着几乎看不见的语言障碍。英国+裤子=内裤。“好吧。”她耸耸肩，站起来，把牛仔裤拉到膝盖以下。如果维克多不是…...维克多，情况会很不舒服。但是他表现得和往常一样，当她坐回去的时候，他也很随意地对待她。

她的手机震动。{滚开。- K} - 6:11pm.

杰西卡看着信息时嗤之以鼻，基尔格雷夫很烦躁，但他不会那么直言不讳。{是的，嗨露比。管好你自己的事，别在他背后偷看了。- J} - 6:12pm.

“副-副作用，”维克多又开始说，这让她抬起头来。

“是的，我有性冲动......我们真的不需要再重申一遍。”

“不-不，我-我得告-告诉你。”他严厉地说，强迫她做眼神交流。“因-因为一旦我-我给你注-注射了就无-无法挽回了。”

现在她全神贯注地听着。“好吧，是什么？”

“之前，药丸通过你的消化系统排出，我告诉过你，那是你性欲增强的原因。但我相信我算错了。这种物质本身在其构成中有一种唤醒成分。”他停顿了一下，挠挠头，试图找出让她最容易理解的方式。“这种药物非常有活力，对对抗病毒有好处，但它也会刺激身体欲望。按你现在服用的量，应该不成问题。但这些注射是高浓度的。”（*口吃）

杰西卡咬了咬舌头，不喜欢这样的走向。“情况会有多糟？”

“大约一周后，它就会恢复到现在的水平。但从现在开始，它不会再下跌了。”（*口吃）

她想她可以接受这个，这是可控的。“我没有意见。”她嘟囔着，然后看了一眼手机。

{我对你无话可说。- K} - 6:15pm.

啊。是基尔格雷夫的信息。{我来做所有的谈话。你只要需要在那里。- J} - 6:15pm.{**没有露比**。- J} - 6:15pm.

当杰西卡抬起头时，她的眼睛睁得大大的，直到现在才完全理解维克多说的话。“等，等等......你是说大约要一个星期稳定下来？！”

他耸了耸肩。“大-大概要几-几天。”

“在那之前会发生什么？！”

“哦-哦。刚开始那几天会非常强烈。对欲望的自我控制将不复存在。但是，你意志坚强，所以我认为你一定能克制住自己。”（*口吃）

“是的。应该没问题。”她喃喃自语，拒绝提及她已经在这个水平上忘乎所以过一次的事实。

但这能让她自由，就算副作用可能会更严重。此外，她绝不可能犯同样的错误了。杰西卡意志坚强，现在正是证明这一点的时候。

维克多冲她笑了笑，然后慢慢走向预置的烧杯前，把绿松石色的液体吸进了注射器。“可-可能会有点-点热。”他说着然后抓住她的第一只胳膊。

是热的。然而，与他们测试第一种治疗方法时的感觉相去甚远。这种感觉就像是清洗她的身体系统。每一次注射，她都感觉好多了。在身体的巅峰，几乎像一个高峰。非常让人提神。

“感-感觉怎么样？”在四次注射完成后，他问她，她把牛仔裤拉了上来。

她慢慢地对他笑了笑。“感觉很好。感觉......棒极了。”当她看到他脸上如释重负的表情时，她静静地用双臂环抱着他，将他拥入怀中。“谢谢你，维克多。你根本不知道你为我做了什么。”

“啊......”当他小心翼翼地拥抱她的背时，脸红了。“不-不客气，杰-杰西卡”

当她把他抱在那里时，她的手机在口袋里响了起来。

{如果我见你了，你最好有值得听的话要说。- K} - 6:23pm.

故事就这样开始了。

因为他不知道，他们的下一次见面会改变他的余生。


	38. 转动桌子

_ **第三十八章：转动桌子** _

（仍然）第74天：

“我们能坐下吗？”杰西卡走进房间，看着厨房里的基尔格雷夫，平静地问道。

当他回应的时候，他没有看她或者停止他正在做的事情。“我宁愿不要。”

她忍住没有咆哮，只是翻了个白眼，因为他没有看。“好吧。”在她开口说话之前，她环顾四周，确定他们真的是单独两人。“露比在哪儿？”

他给自己准备了一杯茶，温和地说，“她在大厅对面的一个房间里。我告诉她不要走太远，因为我没打算谈太久。”当他抬起头的时候，他的眼神浅浅的就好像是在透过她看东西。

“我不敢苟同。”看着他一边喝着茶，一边靠在柜台上，她放下了自己的骄傲。“我有很多话要说。”

“比如什么？”他的目光是无情的。

“首先我要说......对不起。”

她太天真了，以为他嘲笑她就能改变一切。“真的吗？这就是你的开场白？然后呢？我应该相信你，说一切都过去了？”

“我在努力，好吗？”她尽量不对他那种居高临下的态度大发雷霆。“我很真诚的。但我想谈谈的主要原因是，我觉得我们需要离开伦敦。”

这是她能想到的最合乎逻辑的事情。尽管她想把露比打得屁滚尿流，但她不想杀任何人。这就是基尔格雷夫还活着的原因之一。即使她想杀了露比，基尔格雷夫也不会原谅她，那么再和他继续纠缠下去也没有意义。她需要让他心甘情愿地离开她，这可不是一件容易的事。

他给了她一个恼怒的表情。“这里没有‘我们’，杰西卡。正如你如此激烈地提醒我一样。”

“你得听我把话说完，——”

“我不需要去做你说的任何事！你知道你的演戏有多疯狂吗？！我怎么能接受这种空洞的道歉呢？我们都知道你不是这个意思。”

她应该怎么告诉他？她需要宣布她所说的一些话是谎言的消息，进而承认自己免疫了他的命令的事实。

当她思考的时候，他继续说。“你还在这里的唯一原因是我不知道该拿你怎么办。我不能就这么放你走。但我也不希望你在这里。”

“真的吗？那现在怎么办？你打算和露比一起生活吗？”

“这正是我打算做的。我放弃了你，就像你放弃了我一样。这不就是你想要的吗？”他的话尖刻刻薄。

“是的......不！我不清楚。但现在不再是了......”她脱下外套，双手抚摸着头发，紧张地试图保持冷静。

“我不知道是什么让你变得如此两幅面孔，但我已经厌倦了。我厌倦了为你做另一个人，而你根本不在乎！”尽管他提高了嗓门，他的身体还是很放松，随意地喝着东西。

“我明白了好吗！**我很抱歉。**但这就是你的大计划？！你想办法摆脱我，然后和那个婊子到处乱跑，再次开始杀人？！就因为你认为我不在乎你？！”

“是的。因为我知道你不在乎我。现在改变已经没意义了。”

该死。她正在失去他。他完全又回到了老样子。

“基尔格雷夫。”她试图温柔地说，但话语却很严厉。“我们需要离开。我保证以后再解释，但是——”

“为什么？！我们为什么要离开？！你想离开的唯一原因就是想把我从露比身边拉开！”她只是盯着他看，所以他出于遗憾而笑了。“哦杰西卡。要是你能理解就好了。**我爱她**。”当他这样说的时候，他放下茶杯，站直了。

从他口中听到这个消息比从露比那听到的糟糕多了。“你不是那个意思......”杰西卡咕哝着，不知道他说的是不是真的。

他又笑了。“你怎么可能知道呢？！她懂我。以你永远无法做到的方式懂我。我甚至不知道我为什么还要烦着你。”

这是激怒她的导火线之一。“露比不懂你，她在操纵你！”

“你错了。”他用一种平静而严厉的语气说。

她低下头嘟囔着，更多的是在抱怨自己而不是他。别提露比了，转个话题。

“听着。我想离开重新开始......和你。然后......你知道......也许我们可以一起......做英雄。”

这让他盯着她看。“为什么？！”

“这样我就可以教你了！”她向前走了几步，两个人都在厨房里，面对面。

但是这种茫然的表情慢慢地又变成了烦恼的凝视。“现在说这个有点晚了。意义何在？”

“意义在于，你可以帮助别人！”她很难不大喊大叫。

“并不是说这会让你关心我。”

她握紧拳头。“你必须成为好人，因为你想成为好人！这不仅仅是为了你自己！”

尽管她大喊大叫，他还是保持着严肃的口气。“两天前不到，你告诉我，我已经无可救药了。为什么你的态度突然改变了？”

她还没想好就自动开口了。“我在撒谎！”

“什么？”

不不不。现在不是时候。我得在他发飙之前把他从露比身边带走。

不然的话我还得对付她。

“没什么。当我没说。”她说得很快，真希望自己刚刚多思考一下。“你只需要想变成英雄。来证明我是错的！我要你证明我是错的！”

看起来她开始接近他了，但他继续摇头。“这就是我。我一直都这样，不会改变。”

“我会帮你改变！”

“即使我真的想跑出去和你一起救人，我也不会这么做。”他很快就回答了她没有说出口的问题。“那些都不要紧，我不会离开露比的。”

他们又回到了原点。

随着她的沉默，他叹了口气，从她身边走过。

“你要去哪儿？！”

“去见露比。”就在他走到门边准备打开门的时候，杰西卡跑过去把门猛地关上了。

“不行。”她说，一只手放在门上，所以他没有办法离开这。“我们还没说完呢。”

“杰西卡。”他咆哮着回应，他的表情告诉她让开。

“不！我不会让你走的！除非你对我说实话！”

“我说的是实话！”看着她呆滞的目光，他的血管开始跳动。他现在更专注于证明他的观点，而不是他最初的目标。

“你没有！告诉我你为什么不离开她！别跟我说什么爱她。我要真相。”

“她了解我！”他咬牙切齿地说。

“回答错误。再试一次。”杰西卡的语气和他一样尖刻。

他很沮丧，转身离开了她，朝卧室走去。没有必要命令她离开，他觉得他可以给露比发短信让她回来。

“那我不了解你吗？！你和她从无到有！”她紧随其后，当她看到他从床头柜拿起手机时，她勃然大怒气。“你他妈的听我说行吗？！”她从他手里抢过来手机，扔到房间的另一头，在墙上打了一个洞。

他对她竟然有勇气做出这样的事感到非常吃惊，很明显，他更多的是惊讶而不是愤怒。

但她还在说话。“你怎么可能突然爱上她了？！在不久之前，她只是作为你的小工具留在这里，因为你不能拥有我......”她的话开始减少，直到她沉默。

当然。我怎么会没注意到？我之前告诉他允许他留下露比也是这个原因！

我得好好想想。如果我承认自己获得了自由，或者干脆把他拖出去，我们怎么继续？我们肯定不会和睦相处。他基本上是我的囚犯。他会恨我......甚至比现在更恨我。那他为什么还要帮助别人呢？！

他是个自私的混蛋。他只有在有利可图的情况下才会这么做。因此，我需要让他保持兴趣。让他想和我在一起。只有这样他才会合作。操......我必须这么做。

“性？就是因为这个吗？！性？！”杰西卡目瞪口呆地看着他，已经知道答案了。

“你到底有什么毛病？！”他喊道，还在想着他的手机刚刚穿过了墙。

“别管那该死的手机了，回答我！”很明显，他差点就要给她下命令了，所以她继续下去。“这和性有关吗！你为什么不想和我一起离开......？”

他的情绪很快就要爆发出来。但他没有给出任何口头回应，只是咬紧牙关。这花了不少功夫，但现在很明显杰西卡已经抓住了问题的核心。

“天啊，基尔格雷夫。”她深深地叹了口气，双手抚摸着头发，被即将要说的话弄得心烦意乱。

虽然他又安静下来了，但他的语气还是那么激动。“我不指望你——”

“闭嘴！”她咬牙切齿地说。“别他妈废话了。”她向他走去，双拳紧握。“和我做爱吧。”这不是一个请求。这是命令。

“什么？！”

“你听到我说的话了！”她又向他走了一步，直到他们之间几乎没有距离。如果她说服了他，他离开露比的几率几乎是百分之百。

他张着嘴呆呆地看着她。“你在开玩笑吗？！”

“我说的话听起来像是在开玩笑吗？”她冲他叫着，抓住他衬衫前襟，把他拉近。这一次，她果断地靠着他的嘴唇呼吸。“操我。”

他胸部的起伏本能地加快了，他闻到她的味道，几乎快要被她的亲密和她说话的方式催眠了。但是几秒钟之内，他眨了眨眼睛，好像从迷糊中走出来，向后退了一大步，把她的手从他的衣服上扒开。“不......”他嘟囔着，试图理清思路。

这一次杰西卡吃了一惊。“你在说什么？！”

听她这么说只会重新点燃他的怒火。“我说了不，杰西卡！”她还没来得及说话，他就喊道，“我再也不想参与你的小游戏了！我不会和你上床，只是为了让你把我从露比身边带走！”

这与预期相去甚远。他拒绝了她，从她的表情明显看出她的疑惑。“认真的？！”

“你不能老是这样玩弄我！你根本......根本不想要我！你只是在利用我！”

感觉就像她的头要炸了。她试图做出一个善意的姿态，而这就是她得到的？！“所以我唯一一次真正同意你的时候，你却说不？！”

“我为什么要说好？！”

但她不会就这么算了的。一想到这个，她就生不如死。“就他妈的这一次。你有我的许可，你说不？！你知道这有多糟糕吗？”话说到一半，她粗暴地踢了一脚床边的长毛绒椅子，椅子被踢成了两半。

这让他恼怒多过于慌张。“别说了。”他叹了口气，同时翻了白眼。“我去找露比，你在这儿待着。我晚点再跟你算账。”

当他试图从她身边走过时，她抓住他的衬衫前襟猛地拉回来，然后几乎把他扔到了房间的另一头。他的背重重地撞到在墙上。然后她失去了理智。

再也没有什么文明的方法了。她试着让一切变好。她试图给他他想要的东西，但他拒绝了。这足以把她逼到崩溃的边缘。

“你一次又一次想强奸我，他妈的无数次，现在当双方都可以的时候，你突然就不感兴趣了？！”她在向他发大火之前叫起来。

基尔格雷夫呆若木鸡。她违抗了他的话。震惊只是一个轻描淡写的说法。

“你这个混蛋。”她咆哮着把手按在他的胸前，把他退到墙上，让他畏缩。“你知道被迫做某事是什么感觉吗？！”在这一点上，她几乎无法控制自己的行为。她接下来要做的每一件事都是她潜意识里的愤怒，被治愈带来的强烈欲望所驱使。

她咄咄逼人地亲吻他，几乎没有给他呼吸的机会，只是对着他叫喊。“你他妈的当然不知道这是怎么回事。别担心，你马上就会知道了。”她一下子把他的衬衫从胸前扯下来，衬衫的碎片松散地垂在他的肩膀上。

他感到窘迫，原因显而易见。发生了什么？！当他的嘴唇不被继续攻击时，他慌了，试图把她从他身上推开。“杰西卡，住手！”

但是她一动不动，听到他试图给她一个命令，只会让她诡异地咧嘴一笑。“很好的尝试，混蛋。”她倾身靠近他，再次吻上他的嘴唇，然后顺着他脖子的一侧移动，贪婪地咬着他的皮肤。“你再也控制不了我了。”她咕哝着，她的腹部碾过他。

他呜咽着，有气无力地拉扯着她的衣服，好像这样就能让她离开他。感受她身体的摩擦，他的心跳加速，他的呼吸急促。“等等......等等。停......我不明白......”

“我不在乎。”她打断他，脱下自己的上衣，只是为了让他停止拖拽。“我想让你知道无能为力是什么感觉。除了服从没有其他选择。”她把身子塞进他的身体，一边喘着气，一边用阴暗的声音在他的脖子边上低语，“我想让你感受一下作为我的感觉。”

他发出的噪音越来越大，越来越疯狂，仍然绝望地试图分开他们的身体。一切都发生得太快了。他无法思考。他几乎呼吸不了。他肯定无法理解。她自由了。她没有停下来。她要上他？！

他转过头，试图吸一口气。“住手......求你了......”

这让她笑了，她的手已经解开了他的腰带。“求救？我用这招的时候从来不起作用，为什么你做会管用呢？！”

她亢奋，盛怒以及焦躁，抓住他的裤子前襟，把他从墙上拉起来，把他推到床上。一瞬间她就骑上了他，把手放在他的胸前，把他按住。

“你会享受这个的。”她吼着，重复着他过去对她说过很多次的话。这是一种故意的羞辱行为，完全是为了让他经历她受过的折磨。“现在说出这句话。”

他紧张地在她身下扭动着，仍然希望逃避正在发生的一切。“杰西卡......”他结结巴巴地说，“你得停下来......”

回答错误。

“我说，说出来！”她叫喊着，边把手抽回来，拍打着他的脸。这一拍没有打断他的牙齿，但是在他的脸颊上留下了一个明显的红印子。

“我-我会享受这个的。”他很快呜咽起来，带着痛苦和惊恐的神情望回她。

虽然他的身体明显地背叛了他，发出含糊不清的信号。

她透过他的裤子感觉到他勃起了，得意地笑着，逗弄着说出，“好男孩。”

当她撕开自己的牛仔裤脱下内裤，接着撕碎他的拳击短裤时，她的眼睛闪了一下。

当他的鸡巴跳出来的时候，她看到龟头滴着提早出来的液体，她用舌头舔了下嘴唇。她嘲弄着他，咕噜着，“你不是今天就想要吗？”她用拇指逗弄着他湿漉的位置，然后舔了舔手，手半握着拳头压过顶端，迫使他发出一声深沉的呻吟。

“哦......上帝......”他已经气喘吁吁，不由自主地抬起下身。

没有任何通知或警告，她抬起她的臀部，把他的长度压在她的身体里。没有什么缓和的迹象。她不知道什么是温柔。特别是在这个时刻。最后一个和她上床的男人是卢克，而那个男人简直牢不可破。然而，基尔格雷夫非常脆弱，她可能已经打碎了他的骨盆。

他的肺里吸不出足够的空气来叫出声来，尽管他猛地吸了一口气，而她却满意地发出一声长长的、夸张的呻吟。这种感觉让她整个星期都在绝望中，在过去的一个小时里不知不觉地消失了。而且该死的，感觉真好。

在他能摸到她之前，她抓住他的手腕，把他的胳膊别在他的头上，这让他在她面前更加劣势。

她向他俯下身去，得意的笑着，用牙齿咬着他的下唇，狠狠地品尝着他的嘴唇。当她的臀部开始摇摆，快速和鲁莽地，他被这激烈地运动吞没了。他试图挣开自己的手腕，但都是徒劳，他的挣扎只会让她的手抓得更紧。

当她转过头来用鼻子蹭他的脖子时，他倒抽了一口气，毫无防备地跟着她的节奏动着。“杰西卡......”他恳求道，找不到合适的词来表达他的感受，或者他想要什么。痛苦和快乐之间的平衡是难以置信的接近，而这一切的混乱并没有带来任何清晰。

她在他耳边呻吟，试图让他闭嘴。“啊啊~为我保持安静，亲爱的......”

她的声音几乎使他颤抖，使他把眼睛紧紧地闭上。“求你了......”他忍不住说出来。

作为回应，她加大了力度，床也因此吱吱作响。“求我？为了什么？”

他每个哭诉都是在鼓励她的残忍。“你要我做什么？你想要我停下来吗？”她的问题引起一阵听不见的低语。她打算继续拖着他的痛苦，上上下下地动作着，把他迅速地抽进抽出，完全过度地刺激着他。

很容易就把他带到高潮的边缘，就像她带到自己的边缘一样。他准备释放的感觉对她来说是难以置信的熟悉，就在他开始崩溃的时候，她停止了。完全地和彻底地，停止了动作。

她也剥夺了自己想要的东西，但折磨他是值得的。

这使他焦急地睁开眼睛注视着她。打断高潮对他来说无异于地狱。“什么啊？！不-别......”他结结巴巴地说，立即寻找一个方法通过在她身下动作来完成高潮。

她咧嘴笑着，用一只手握住他的手腕，另一只手按住他的下身，这样他自己就不会产生任何摩擦。“哎，我还以为你想让我停下来......”

“不......我——”因为他现在完全不能动了，他陷入了一种痛苦的状态，几乎是喘不过气来。

“你想要吗？”知道了答案，她俯靠回他身上，用嘴唇蹭着他的嘴唇，他脸上的胡茬几乎快要碰到她了。他渴望地想要坐起来吻她，但她又往后退去，太过享受这个了。“求我......求我给你高潮。”

他是如此的需要，她甚至不需要重复她自己的话。“求求你杰西卡......” 说到这里，他禁不住浑身无力地颤抖起来。“......请继续动下去......”

这就是她想要的。在她的意志下，他变得绝望和可怜。被打碎了，就像他创造她的方式。这真是太令人高兴了，更不用说她把他当成自己的性玩具了。

她听到了她想听的话，她胜利地笑了笑，放开他的身体，让他动了动。尽管如此，当她重新开始时，他还是没能抵挡住她抽插的力度，只能躺在她无情的折磨下。为了让他安静下来，她用舌头张开他的嘴，把他的喧闹声压得只有微弱的呜咽声。

当她加速时，他扭动着身体，使她的每一个动作更加敏捷和充满活力。床呻吟的声音和他们两个一样大，一种紧绷的感觉涌上他们的心头。她的内壁似乎在他周围收缩，即将到来的高潮使空气中充满了性的味道。

当它撞击时，它猛烈地撞击他们，彻底地改变了他们的运动状态。杰西卡终于从亲吻中挣脱出来，把头靠在他的肩膀上，喘着气。“操，我答应了......”

她在他的皮肤上发出咕噜咕噜的声音，放开了他。

她的名字被呜咽一遍又一遍，就好像他的温暖充满在了她体内，溢出来滴落到床单上。液体粘在他们的腿和腹部间，逐渐停止。

一切结束，基尔格雷夫就瘫倒在她的身下，耗尽了他的全部精力。从她骑他的方式来看，他腰部以下的身体几乎麻木了，毫无怜悯之心。他所有的注意力都集中在呼吸上，因为他几乎无法呼吸到足够的氧气。

杰西卡慢慢地松开了他的手腕，把头靠在他身上，闭上眼睛，同时她也试图重新控制自己的呼吸。那一刻，她终于得到了她想要的那种感觉，但这对她的影响和对他的影响一样大，至少来说。随着她的耐力耗尽，她终于抽泣起来，让自己的体重落在他身上。

她一直没有清醒地思考，她拒绝面对现实，拒绝接受自己行为的严重性和随之而来的后果。相反，她保持自己的位置在上面，然后滚到他旁边的床上。紧接着，他从牙缝里挤出一声几乎听不见的嘶嘶声，失去连接对他过于敏感的部分来说发生得太快了。

两人躺在床上，没有说话，也没有眼神交流。事实上，他们知道的最后一件事，就是听着对方喘不过气来的呼吸声。

杰西卡感觉到的最后一件事就是基尔格雷夫的手臂在她的腰上消失，他蜷缩着靠在她身边，虚弱地拥抱着她，即使刚刚发生了疯狂的事件。

他们都不知道，但是疲劳让他们头晕目眩，不到几分钟后，他们一起昏倒在床上。


	39. 朦胧的睡梦 （预告片）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是对即将发生的事情的一个预告片:）

_ **第三十九章：朦胧的睡梦 （预告片）** _

（仍然）第74天：

他们都没有完全清醒过来，只是因为他们都不想完全清醒。事实是，当他们的头脑开始思考的时候，一切都乱套了。困惑、争吵、尴尬和愤怒都在等待着他们恢复意识。

仅仅过去了几个小时，所以他们都还没有从发生的事情中恢复过来。不是很舒服。尽管如此，杰西卡感觉到基尔格雷夫躺在她身上时还是呻吟了起来。

他的胳膊轻轻地搭在她身上，他的腿似乎缠住了她，把她锁在原地。基尔格雷夫比她更镇静，但朦胧的睡眠使她处于半放松状态。热量从他身上散发出来，她对他们赤裸的下半身有了更多的认知。她闭着眼睛推开他，睡意朦胧地试图离远一点。

但是她的动作只会让他更紧地抓住她不放。他先前放在她腰上的手滑过她的躯干，落在她的胸部之间。现在很明显他在做什么梦，因为她觉得他开始把自己压在她的屁股上。她试图再次转换角度，但这个动作完全错了，反而继续鼓励着他。

他咕哝了几句听不清的话，杰西卡只感觉到他的呼吸落在她的脖子上。“停下来......”她最后低声说，虚弱地把他的手推开。

这些话在他的梦里消失了，他的髋部以一种懒散、不协调的动作摇摆着。他的手滑下来，越过她的腰部，在她的两腿之间。这迫使她不由自主地发出一声呜咽，她对他人的接触渴望完全是不自然的，这使她仍然感到慌乱。

她准备把他完全推开，但是他的手在那里停留的时间越长，她就变得越放松。“停下来......” 她又咕哝了一遍，尽管这话是无意识的反应，并不是来自她的实际逻辑中。

她推开他的力度越大越迫使他的动作变得生动而缓慢，因为再做任何事情就太痛苦了。杰西卡的呼吸急促起来，她的呻吟轻柔无力。如果现实不是如此扭曲，她可能会打他的肚子，冲他喊变态，但她已经迷失在这一切的朦胧里。

即使在睡梦中，基尔格雷夫也沉浸在这件事里。因为在他的内心深处，他知道这很可能是他最后一次像这样触摸她。

对她来说，这只是早上又一个糟糕的梦。她那疯狂的想象力创造出来使她感到满足的东西。

随着时间的推移，两人都没有睁开眼睛，也没有发生什么口角。

_****朦胧的睡梦 （预告片）****_

…

第75天：

当杰西卡真的醒来时，她听到基尔格雷夫走到她的床边。但是她还没有准备好，她还没准备好谈论这个，她不知道该说什么，她甚至不知道该怎么想。解释她的行为需要时间，很多时间。即便如此，知道如何向前迈进将是一个更加艰巨的任务。

她不想看他，闭着眼睛，把脸藏在枕头里，轻轻地吼着：“别在现在......”

她没有想到的是，被人从背后捅了一刀。

不仅仅是背叛。而是背后捅刀子。

冰冷的金属刀刃把她震得直不起腰来。


	40. 审判日

_ **第四十章：审判日** _

（仍然）第75天：

幸运的是，伤口在杰西卡的肩膀上，而不是脊椎。否则，可能会造成严重的神经损伤。

杰西卡坐起来的那一刻，她畏缩起来，转身把袭击她的人往后撞。露比的背撞在墙壁上的声音惊醒了基尔格雷夫。

另一件幸运的事情是，尽管露比天性好斗，但身体并不强壮，刀子远没远没能刺穿她的心脏。尽管是这样疼痛也不会减轻。

“天啊我操！”杰西卡喊道，她感觉到皮肉在撕裂。当她转过身去看那把仍然插在她肌肉里的刀时，血开始涌出来，她本能地攥紧拳头。

露比刚过午夜就走了进来。嫉妒是一个绿眼睛的怪物，在现在这个情况下，那怪物把她推到了边界。杰西卡和基尔格雷夫同床共枕。他搂着她。这是露比最可怕的噩梦。怎么会这样？！她差点就要独占他了然后发生了什么？！这一切让人难以承受的愤怒。

从厨房拿刀的决定是自发的，她没有费心去猜测。是时候了，这是必须要做的。

她本来希望一击命中，但是失败了，她知道很难再下手。当她跌跌撞撞地起来时，她嘴里咒骂着，眼睛立刻转向基尔格雷夫。她会说什么？！

“该死！”她的手颤抖着，杰西卡把手伸向背后，抓住刀把手，试图把刀拉出来。但是她停了下来，太过担心出血会因此恶化。

不管之前在床上发生了什么，基尔格雷夫似乎忘得一干二净。唯一提醒他的就是当他站起来时脸颊上的瘀伤和疼痛的骨盆。但除此之外，杰西卡的自由和他们发生性关系的事实都不是他现在关心的。他的大脑忙于处理眼前的信息。**露比刺伤了杰西卡**。

首先，他冲向杰西卡看她是否需要帮助，显然对这件事比房间里其他两人都过度反应。“你没事吧？！”

当他向她伸出手时，她皱起眉头，远离他的帮助。“我能应付......我很好。”她咬牙切齿，努力不让自己呜咽。最让她烦恼的是他的裸体，她突然意识到他的下半身也是裸露的。她挣扎着爬回床上，用被子盖住自己，同时希望不要因为失血过多而昏迷过去。她和露比有了一瞬间的眼神交流，她需要确保自己在和那个试图杀死她的婊子打交道之前没有活着。

但是当基尔格雷夫从眼角看到露比站起来的时候，他冲着她大叫，“别动！”他甚至没有看她的方向，只把注意力集中在杰西卡身上，他很明显仍然在惊慌。

在他还没来得及说什么或者再次向她伸出手之前，杰西卡说。“别碰它！就......先别管它了......没那么深。”她的话是咬紧牙关说出来的，她其实不知道它有多深，也不知道自己能不能把刀拔出来。

基尔格雷夫开始担心事情比看起来更糟糕。“你确定你——”

她打断了他，不想因为他过分的帮助而和他争吵。“我能搞定！”她绝望地紧闭牙关，慢慢地站起身来，腰上裹着床单。当她走向洗手间的时候，她对他大喊，话里指的是露比，“处理下她！”

门一关上，她终于有了一些独处的时间，她深深地吸了一口气，试图想通这件事。

她把床单的一部分缠在身上，把它捆起来，然后在牙齿间放一团布料咬着。她的手不停地颤抖，扭过胳膊，准备把刀刃从皮肉上拔下来。当她试图抓住沾满血迹的手柄时，她的肌肉痛苦地尖叫着。她唯一能把它弄出来的办法就是把它拔出来。从人体结构上来说，她没有办法把刀从身后拉出来。从这个角度来说，她打算划伤她更多的皮肉。伤害自己的风险太高了。

她把被单从嘴里拿出来，咒骂了一声，然后穿过门叫道：“基尔格雷夫！进来！”

几秒钟之内，基尔格雷夫破门而入（幸运的是他穿着底裤），然后砰的一声把门关上。他脸上的凶恨的表情立刻融化成对她深切的关心和同情。

“该死......”他咕哝着，眼睛睁得大大的，呆呆地看着她的伤口。“你需要我......做——”

“拔出来。”她安静地咆哮着。“快点。”

“什么？！”这个主意让他慌了。他总是愿意帮助杰西卡的身体需要，但这是亲手去做？！

“**把它拉出去**。”她对他没有耐心。

“但是......这不会让事情变得更糟吗？！”

“把刀从我体内弄出去！”这次她握紧拳头，几乎尖叫起来。

他紧张地伸手抓住把手，当她退缩时，他停了下来。他一脸痛苦的感受血液的流动，但最终还是按照她的指示迅速地把刀抽了出来。

她咬牙切齿，撞在柜台上，嘴巴紧闭，这样她就不会哭出来了。

基尔格雷夫急匆匆地把武器扔进水池，比以往任何时候都更加焦急。

“情况有多糟！我应该——”

“不行。”他还没问完问题，她就大叫起来。“不要医生。现在出去吧。”

“但是——”

她没有管他，她打开门，把他推了出去，关上门后锁上。请他帮忙已经够不愉快的了。她不需要他带着那种可怜的表情在她身边徘徊。

她用鼻子喘着粗气，把床单放回嘴里，背对着镜子。很难看清楚，但是她可以通过从背部往下流的血量判断出伤口有多深。她过去有过更重的伤势。然而，这并没有减轻这次的痛苦。

她取出左肩带，把它扯下来，因为碍事。接下来，她拿来一块干净的毛巾，用温水冲洗，慢慢地压在伤口上。她的牙齿在战栗，眼睛紧紧地闭上，但是她知道这是必须做的，所以还是坚持了一会儿。当她把毛巾拿下来的时候，毛巾已经湿透了，她把毛巾丢进了水池。

伤口必须包扎，所以她在橱柜或急救箱里搜寻任何类型的纱布。但是她只找到了一小瓶酒。这使她翻白眼。尽管如此，她还是把瓶盖打开，随意地把所有液体淋在肩上。她的拳头重重地砸在柜台上，使柜台上多了个凹痕，她能听到伤口处滋滋作响的声音。

一旦平静下来，她又开始呼吸，意识到她无意中屏住了呼吸。最糟糕的时候已经过去了，她把布料从嘴里拿出来，完全放开了被单，站直了身子对着镜子看自己。

她花了整整一分钟才理解并感觉到两腿之间粘糊糊的东西。是基尔格雷夫的东西。突然，她想吐，感觉非常难受。不是因为那是谁的精液，而是因为她的所作所为。维克多对她这么有信心是完全错误的。她失去了控制。完完全全的。她的身体控住了她。

意志坚强也就这样了......

最糟糕的部分是，基尔格雷夫说了停下。很多次。但她还是上了他。她和一个说不的人发生了关系......就没有一个词可以形容这个过程吗？

然后是露比。那个疯子居然从背后捅了她一刀！在看到她和基尔格雷夫在一起之后，她终于露出了真面目！

她脑子里充满了各种情绪。有羞辱，愤怒，痛苦，挫折，尴尬，还有更多无法辨认的东西。所有这些加起来只是......痛苦。接下来该做什么？

她的腿颤抖着，想着要跪倒在地，把肚子里的东西倒进马桶里。但她选择站着。

保持冷静。

我最终还是要出去的。处理好这两个问题。他们不会看到我的软弱。

以后再考虑其他的事情。忘记你现在所受的折磨。先是露比。

基尔格雷夫对此有多生气？如果他真的关心露比，他不可能那么生气，因为我没有受到致命伤，对吧？

回想起来，她的记忆闪回到街上那个把叫做小妞的男人。

那只是词语而已......而露比伤害了我的身体......

**妈的**！他要杀了她！

突然间，她匆忙地用这块布尽可能地吸干血，然后扔到一边，跟着伸手抓了一把手纸，她刚刚才想到的，想把腿间一团糟收拾干净。由于没有什么东西可以把她的肩膀包起来，她把被单撕成碎片，用它的碎片作为临时绷带。她必须在肩膀和腰部打的结非常紧，因为她知道这种压力有助于减缓出血。

她不让自己只穿着内衣和半条床单就跑出去。内裤呢？里衣呢？！她肯定不会这么暴露地出去。

绝望中，她拼命地在浴室里找东西...任何可以穿的东西，但是什么也没找到。除了基尔格雷夫的一条拳击短裤。它们为什么到处乱放，最近是否被穿过，对她来说是个谜。然而......没有太多其他的选择...

她不情愿地穿上它们，冲出门外。当她到达时，基尔格雷夫正站在露比面前，而露比正跪在他面前。

“你在干什么？”杰西卡安静地说，站在他们两人中间。

他的表情清楚地表明他没有被激怒的心情。他很阴沉，就像他们一起散步的那个晚上一样......甚至......更糟。还有可能变得更糟吗！一个人的愤怒阀值到底是多少！它已经超越了简单的愤怒，越过了关于他父母的阶段，进入了一个不同的状态。他几乎是在享受自己即将变得多么残忍......

“不关你的事。”他平静地看着杰西卡，明白她现在没有生命危险。

“是啊当然关我的事。你忘了我不再是你的傀儡了吗。”她现在打断了他，试图让他看着她的眼睛。

虽然这并没有让他转过头来，露比抬起头，她的眼睛因为震惊而睁得大大的。基尔格雷夫昨天也有过类似的目光，当时她把他推到了墙上。_“杰西卡自由了？！”_的表情。

基尔格雷夫的肌肉紧张起来，被这个提醒惹恼了，事实上他仍然没有一个解释。“你已经知道我需要做什么，所以离开吧。”

在杰西卡回答之前，露比喃喃自语，试图重新解释她刚才对他说的话。“我......我以为你爱我。她在碍事！我只是想帮忙......”当她意识到自己的话使情况变得更糟时，她的话越来越小声了。

杰西卡插嘴道。“基尔格雷夫，你不能杀她。”

他恶意地假笑，好像她在开玩笑。

因此，她补充说，“我是认真的。”

他脸上的表情没有消失。“我知道你是认真的。但我已经下定决心了。她想杀了你。”他几乎把话一字一句的说出来。

“基尔格雷夫......”她警告道，紧紧地盯着他。如果有必要，她会把他按在地上，捂住他的嘴。但是现在，她只是看着，不想浪费不必要的精力。

他选择无视她，慢慢地蹲在露比面前，托起她的下巴，迫使她抬起头。杰西卡僵硬了。但是他却表现得异常温柔......出奇地温柔。他看着她那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，用拇指抚摸着她颤抖的下唇。“你爱我不是吗，露比？”他用温和的语气问道。

他的触摸和言语使她感到不自然和危险。她的眼睛闪着泪光，尽管最初有些犹豫，她还是靠在了他的手上。“是......是的我爱你。”

“好。”他低声地回答，走近她。杰西卡皱起眉头，但当他开始吻她时，她没有动也没有阻止他。长而热情，他的舌头摩擦着她的舌头。

也许他会让她活着？！他改变主意了吗！这是露比唯一的祈祷......

她那时没有意识到，但这不是宽恕之吻。那个吻和她最后一次见到活着的托尼时的吻一模一样……

当他离开时，他甜蜜地哼唱着，她脸上露出一丝淡淡的微笑。然而，当他在她唇边低语时，，这种微笑很快就消失了，他的语气越来越邪恶，“求我让你活下去。”

眼泪立刻涌回她的眼睛，他站了起来，毫无怜悯地低头看着她。“求你了，基尔格雷夫。我不想死。请让我活下去。求你了......我只是......”

但是他举起手来，打断她的话。这还不够。这还不足以满足他对她的严厉惩罚。“不......其实是向杰西卡道歉，求她饶你一命。”

露比跪在地上，转身面对着那个她试图杀死的女人，她的泪眼像水龙头一样从她眼睛里流出来。“我很抱歉，杰西卡。我很抱歉我之前想伤害你。求你了......我想活下去。我对不起......”

杰西卡当然对露比恨之入骨。但这个？！可怜的看不下去了。她继续乞讨，而杰西卡转向基尔格雷夫。“太好了，现在你开心了吗。让她停下来。”

他的眼睛一直盯着露比，但露比扬起了他的眉毛。“什么？你指望我放她走？！”

“没错。我希望你把她送进监狱。”

他又嘲讽的笑了一下，杰西卡翻了个白眼。

“别他妈的这么戏剧。我不会死的。你不需要抓狂！”

“我认为死亡比坐牢要好。”他若有其事的声明。

“你什么都没学到吗？！”这让她太沮丧了，露比的抽泣声让她很难集中注意力。她抓住他的手臂，强迫他转过身背对着那个婊子。她的伤势会让他咆哮，抓住他这种动作她的伤势会变得更糟，但是她没有放手。

“杰西卡——”他一开始盯着她看，但是当她紧紧地抓着他的手时，他开始呜咽。他开始在痛苦中弯腰。“什么——”

“你现在要听吗？！”她也叫了起来，尽量不让人看出她有多痛苦。

“放手！” 他厉声说，然后才意识到这根本行不通，于是他让步了。“好吧！”当她的手松开时，他呼气。

“很好。”不过，她并没有完全放手。“当我第一次见到她的时候，我真想把她的头拧下来。但这无关紧要。我不会让你杀了她的。”

他试图把她拉开，但是没有用。“她必须死。”那种玩世不恭的乐趣已经不复存在了。他看着她的肩膀，就想到有人对她做了那样的事，他就紧张发抖。

杰西卡不明白。因为在过去，他曾让卢克和医院里的一堆人在他面前试图暗杀她。如果他不能拥有她，没有人可以。也许他现在很难过是因为他确实得到了她并且有人伤害了她？

他的情绪让她很困惑，但是她不会让这种事情发生的。这将是他们新生活的一个可怕开端。露比还在他们后面嚎啕大哭，这时她严厉地说，“对她来说，更好的惩罚是在监狱里度过余生。让系统来处理她吧。你不能总是决定谁生谁死。”

他的眼睛闪烁着一种邪恶的顿悟。“好吧。为什么不让她自己决定呢？”

她一时眯起眼睛盯着他，知道他在想什么。最后，她放开了他的手臂，他们一起转过身来。这使他又咧嘴笑了。但杰西卡对事情的发展很有信心。露比会做出正确的决定。她太自负了，现在不想死。

露比哭得更厉害了，基尔格雷夫眼珠一转，让她停下来。

她仍然跪在地上，两腿发抖，几乎整个脸上都是泪水。看到她这个样子让人有点不安。这太不寻常了。

当基尔格雷夫对她说这些话的时候，他看起来像是在玩一个扭曲的游戏。“我们给你两个选择。你可以选择向警察坦白你过去犯下的每一桩罪行，这样你就会在监狱里度过余生。或者你也可以选择死亡。”

他停顿了一下，杰西卡在他们之间来回看着，焦急地移动着身体，等待着结果。

“你有十秒钟的时间做决定，”基尔格雷夫尖锐地总结道。

在那十秒钟里，露比紧张的呼吸加剧了，她的眼睛紧紧盯着他。当她的时间到了，她悲惨地喊道:“死亡。”她的眼泪又流了起来。“没有你我活不下去......”

他的嘴角弯成一个微笑，在她面前蹲了下来。

“基尔格雷夫——”杰西卡准备插嘴，但她没有。这是她同意的......她本应该预想到的，但是现在已经太晚了。“操......”她自言自语地说，一边看着他们，不由得畏缩起来。

“露比......”他几乎温柔地说，与她目光平齐对视。“你对自己的所作所为感到非常内疚，以至于身体上受到了伤害。”她呜咽着回应，随后弯下腰，痛苦地抓着肚子。他凑过去，在她耳边低语，只有她才能听到他的话。“当你对自己的行为感到无法承受的绝望时，你的心会真的撕成两半。”

当基尔格雷夫站起来看着她的生命开始流逝时，她开始放声哭泣。混乱开始了，她的双手抚摸着胸口，体内的反应违反了她的脑子。当她的细胞听从他的话时，她一遍又一遍地喘气，直到她胸腔里的一切运动停止。

杰西卡的目光飞快地投向了基尔格雷夫，对自己目睹的癫痫发作感到有些恐惧。“你对她做了什么？！”

他保持强烈的震惊和沉默，看完这一切。露比最后一次用爪子抓她的皮肤，然后身体侧翻倒在地。她死后，最后一滴眼泪掉在了地板上。

只有当一切都结束了，他才低声回答她的问题。“我破坏了她的心......”

杰西卡喘了一口气，摇摇头，转过身去远离尸体，试图思考。“我们得离开......”当她看到他犹豫地眨着眼准备说点什么时，她咆哮着把他推向梳妆台。“现在。穿好衣服。快点。”

当客房服务员来的时候，这看起来不太好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安息吧维多利亚•露比•格里菲斯......  
来自你的创造者：你会被想念的。


	41. 条款及细则

_ **第四十一章：条款及细则** _

（仍然）第75天：

“我们为什么这么着急？”基尔格雷夫一边穿上裤子，一边为感受到难以置信的疼痛呜咽着。

杰西卡盯着他，但没有回答。相反，她咬紧牙关，挣扎着把胳膊塞进夹克里，不是因为懒才没穿上衣。“收拾自己的行李。我们不会再回到这里了。”

当他慢慢地穿好衣服的时候，她扣好了牛仔裤的扣子，然后迅速地开始把她所有的东西都装进包里。一些备用的衣服，她的笔记本电脑，她的相机，和最重要的，她存下来的所有现金。

她把满的包挂在右肩上，然后抓起另一个备用的，她从浴室里拿出一些洗漱用品，还有其他一些看起来他们将来需要的东西。因为基尔格雷夫正以糖浆的速度动作着，她从墙上的洞里抓起了他的手机。手机没有完全坏掉，所以她把它放在口袋里。

“我们走吧。”她咬牙切齿，在门口等着他。

“我们要去哪儿？”很明显，他不愿意盲目地跟随她。

她咆哮着抓住他的手，把他拉出门外。同时拿着两个包和他很难，但是她没有松手，拖着他穿过走廊进了电梯。当电梯开始下降时，她回答说，“我们要去看医生，在我昏倒之前......”

“你觉得去医院是个好主意吗？”虽然他不喜欢被拖来拖去，但他并没有试图离开她。

“我说的是医生，不是医院。”

“你要解释一下你这是意思吗？”当她把他从电梯上拖到黑暗的城市人行道上时，他皱着眉头，安静地发牢骚。

空气很凉爽，因为还不到凌晨一点。因为时间缘故，杰西卡希望维克多在家而不是在工作，但是她没耐心给他发短信问清楚，特别是因为他可能在睡觉的时候把手机调成静音。他们必须离开酒店，如果他不在那里，她只能等待。

当她不回答或者不响应基尔格雷夫说的话时，他就会变得不耐烦。“我们要谈谈吗，杰西卡？你有什么计划？还有你是怎么——”

她没有继续寻找出租车，而是突然停下来，转过身去面对他。“不。当我准备好了，而且当我认为你准备好听的时候，我会解释的。你现在只需要知道你不能再掌控一切了。现在按我的规则行事，如果你做了什么我不喜欢的事，我会打断你的手。懂了吗？”为了显示她的严肃，她使劲地紧握着他的手，直到他开始退缩。

“好吧！”他立刻就屈服了，感觉自己的骨头都磨碎了。

“很好。来吧。”她又开始行动了，这一次，他试图跟上，而不是落在后面。

_****__条款及细则****_

坐出租车过来的时候，她已经够紧张的了，双手都塞得满满的，杰西卡用膝盖猛撞前门。“维克多？！”

这件事拖得越久，基尔格雷夫的疑问就越多，但他把这些问题藏在心里，只是扬起了眉毛。

让她松了一口气的是，门打开了。维克多穿着全身睡衣，睡眼惺忪地擦着眼睛。

“杰-杰西卡？”他结结巴巴地说着，目光第一次转向基尔格雷夫。

这两个人都露出了同样困惑的表情。

“谢天谢地你在家。”她叹了口气，直接进门，把基尔格雷夫拉到身后。门一关上，她就放开他，放下她的包，坐在她常坐的地方。在她开口之前谁都没说话。“基尔格雷夫，这是维克多。维克多，这是基尔格雷夫。让我们相互介绍完，然后向前迈进一步好吗？”

基尔格雷夫仍然完全迷失了方向，他不安地站在周围乱糟糟的书籍和文件中间。

然而，维克多看了看他们俩，耳熟的名字带来的恐慌慢慢涌上心头。“基-基尔格雷夫？”他看着杰西卡，开始陷入焦虑之中。“就-就是那个人-人——”

“没错就是他......”杰西卡叹了口气，希望他不会因此而崩溃。“他不会伤害你......我保证。”

尽管她许下了诺言，他还是蹒跚地远离了他们，比平时更加坐立不安。“但-但是你说-说过......”他的呼吸更加急促，又揉了揉眼睛。

她希望自己动作不要太大，但她还是很快地站起来接住了他的眼镜，以免眼镜从他的脸上掉下来。“嘿...嘿...我们很安全。他在这里不会造成问题。”她轻轻地扶着他的肩膀，帮他调整眼镜。“他现在必须在这里。但是什么坏事都不会发生。我们只是...我需要你的帮助。好吗？”在他再次陷入恐慌之前，她迅速脱下外套，转身给他看她血淋淋的背。

维克多的眼睛因为一个完全不同的原因而睁大了，基尔格雷夫的出现不再是一个问题。“发-发生什么事-事了？”

“我被刺伤了......”她平静地说，坐了下来。“原因不重要......但是——”她咬着舌头，撕开打结的床单，让它掉在地上。“我不能去医院。”

医生就像一台上了油的机器，他什么也没说，四处转了起来，拿起一些他需要的帮助她的材料。

看到他的行动使她微笑，而这使基尔格雷夫皱眉加深。他试图保持沉默，但当维克托触摸杰西卡裸露的皮肤时，他明显地紧张起来。一旦他开口说话，他就专注于把自己的话变成一个问题，尽管他发问的方式听起来仍是充满敌意。“谁能给我解释一下你们是怎么认识的？！”

维克多停顿了一下，看着杰西卡，好像在想他该不该说点什么似的，杰西卡摇了摇头。“别理他。”说完，维克多非常犹豫地回去用布擦拭伤口周围的血迹。

她打算等他处理完了再解释，但基尔格雷夫的不耐烦使他急躁起来。“回答我。”

他又停了下来，眼睛望着房间的另一边，遵守着他接到的第一个命令。“杰西卡几个月前找到我，告诉我她需要医疗帮助她摆脱一种使她生病的病毒。你释放的病毒。跟着在上周我找到了治愈她的方法——”（*口吃状态）

当他继续说的时候，杰西卡咆哮着警告说：“基尔格雷夫！”

但他需要知道这些，所以他无视了她的警告。“你想出了让她免疫的办法？！”

“是-是的。要理-理解这-这些是很有挑-挑战的——”

“基尔格雷夫，”杰西卡又用更低的声音说道。

看到她正要站起来，他向后退了一步，对着维克多叹了口气。“好吧，别说了。你不必回答了。”

当它再次安静下来，杰西卡用她的眼睛向他射出匕首。“如果你再对他使用能力，你会后悔的。”

像个孩子一样，他交叉双臂，大声叹气，处理他刚刚得到的信息。

回到维克多身上，她喃喃自语道:“别理他。就是......继续......”她指的是她的背部，因为没有床单在伤口上施加压力，她感到头晕目眩。

他皱了皱眉头，试图把注意力集中到伤口上。自由意志的短暂丧失使他迷失了方向，他的思想也因此变得模糊。如果杰西卡没有受伤，他可能会有些歇斯底里，但情况相反，他把注意力转向他的朋友，快速眨了几下眼睛。

准备再次着重伤口时，他问，“你-你在这上擦-擦了酒-酒精吗？”

“是啊......为什么这么问？”她没有看着基尔格雷夫，而是往下看，尽量不在他触碰敏感肌肤时畏缩。

“你-你让流-流血的情况更糟-糟了。”在工作模式下，他把眼镜架在鼻梁上，走到办公桌前，又找了几样东西，然后补充道：“我-我得缝-缝合。”

“好的......”杰西卡吸了一口气，等待着针头的接触。

他花了一会儿时间才完全准备好，一戴上手套，他就开始小心翼翼地缝合她的皮肤。她自言自语，紧闭双眼，用鼻子呼吸。

基尔格雷夫愁眉苦脸的看着，不仅是因为看到伤口被拉到一起令人不适，还因为看到她痛苦的样子。

为了分散他们的注意力并获得更多的信息，他问她，“你是怎么规避规则的？”

她的眼睛慢慢地睁开，盯着他，尽量不要屏住呼吸，这样她就能说话了。“找到摆脱超能力的方法和找到让自己免疫的方法是两回事。”

基尔格雷夫听到这话皱起了眉头，他比任何人都更为自己错过了这一点而难过。

面对他的表情，她翻了个白眼。“拜托。我最终会想出办法的。你应该清楚这一点。”

但是烦恼并没有离开他的脸。“这么说他是个医生？！这是他自己想出来的？！”很明显，他很难理解这个男孩有那么聪明。

这只会让她微笑，带着些许骄傲。“我们到这里不到一周，我就开始来看他了。他有足够的时间来做这件事，而且他非常勤奋。此外，他十四岁就高中毕业了。他就像个天才儿童。”

维克多似乎在听他们的谈话，皱着眉头，双手还在不停地动。“我-我是成-成年人了。”

杰西卡得意地笑着并翻了个白眼，对他对所有事情的字面理解上，喃喃地对基尔格雷夫说。“他十九岁了。”

“嗯...”基尔格雷夫生气地交叉着双臂。“这么说你们经常在一起？”

她眯起眼睛，想读懂他在想什么。她用她刚才说的话来回应，只是语气更严厉了，试图让他不要再这么不理智。“他十九岁。”

这似乎并不能使他信服什么。“你的重点是什么？”

一想到他会这样想他们的关系，她就火冒三丈，但现在，她只是盯着他看，眼神里暗示她以后会讨论这个问题。

要么是维克多不明白其中的含义，要么就是他太专注了，插不上话。尽管如此，他还是以惊人的速度处理着，把她的皮肤缝在一起的痛苦并没有持续很长时间。最糟糕的时候过去了，他用杰西卡不熟悉的某种凝胶轻轻地把伤口抹平，然后用绷带把伤口包扎好。

凝胶刺痛了一会儿，然后感到凉爽和放松，她的肌肉放松了。当他处理完，走回到她面前，他平静地说:“这在一段时间内应该可以帮助伤口愈合。”

她看着他的时候，眼皮颤振。“谢谢你，维克多。”

他微微脸红，耸了耸肩，脱下手套。

没有必要再穿她的夹克了，因为两个男人都不介意她没穿衬衫。虽然基尔格雷夫对维克多和杰西卡在一起这么自在感到不自在。

她慢慢站起来，维克多开始收拾时，她说：“嘿......我还有一件事要请你帮忙。”当她引起他的注意时，她的语气透露出她对他的回答感到紧张。“你觉得我们今晚能呆在这里吗？”

他在一秒内眨了几下眼睛，看起来好像他对此没有异议......直到他皱眉。“你-你们俩都-都？”

他们都看了一眼基尔格雷夫，他翻了个白眼，好像他们在演戏似的。

杰西卡叹了口气，点了点头。“是的......但只要今晚......我们明早就离开。”

维克多紧张地转过身来，但最终还是含糊其辞地咕哝了一句，“好-好吧......”

作为回应，她松了一口气。“再次感谢你。”

他又点了点头，坐立不安地说：“你-你可以住-住在你之-之前呆过的客-客房里......”

她迅速抓住基尔格雷夫的手，开始把他拉走。“我明天早上再跟你谈，好吗？”

他什么也没说，只是轻蔑地瞥了她一眼，然后拖着脚步回到自己的卧室。内疚感开始侵蚀她，因为她让维克多经历这种焦虑，但他们没有太多选择。不管怎样，她一边皱着眉头，一边拖着基尔格雷夫走进那间小小的、凌乱的客房。

当门关上了，他们单独在一起的时候，他开口。“好吧，你们两个看起来很亲密。你有没有注意到他的样子当你——”

她毫不犹豫地把他推回到墙上，用手抵住他的胸膛。当他退缩时，她向他咆哮时，他的问题就这样被打断了。“当我把你的头从屁股里拿出来的时候。”

尽管他的胸腔受到压迫，他还是设法低声咕哝着，“哦得了吧。你有没有看到他动起来当你——”

但她对这个话题已经没有耐心了，所以她施加更多的压力，直到他撬开她的手，试图呼吸。“维克多是个孩子！我决不会那样看他！我甚至不知道他有没有想过性！即使他知道，也没关系！因为维克多和我不是一回事！”她尽量不大喊大叫，但还是控制不住自己。“就算是我们做了什么，也不关你的事，因为我不属于你！**维克多是我的朋友。**他比你更尊重我！所以如果你想伤害他，我对天发誓，**我会让你碎掉。**”

当她最终放开他的胸膛时，他几乎摔倒在地，咳嗽着，重重地喘着气。

她低头看着他，在翻白眼之前等着确认他没事。

“该死的......”他呻吟着，仍然清了清嗓子。“我没打算对他做什么！”

“我不管......”她咕哝着抓住他的胳膊，把他拉起来。没有任何解释，对他说：“除了你的裤子，脱掉所有的东西。”

当他看着她的时候，他的嘴张开了，但是他选择不评论，只是按照她说的去做，他的心率逐渐加快。他脱衣服的速度使杰西卡更加不耐烦了，看着他慢慢地解开衬衫的纽扣，他们的眼神相遇了一两次。

只剩下他的裤子，她抓起他手上的衣服，把他推倒在床上，然后毫无征兆地骑上了他。当他在她下面的时候，他的呼吸停顿，他的眼睛因为兴奋而睁大，从她的臀部到他的。在同一时刻，她想起她的身体是多么渴望触摸他裸露的皮肤，像动物一样操他，就像昨天一样。

这个想法让她咆哮起来，她猛地打开他的腰带，把它从绳圈里拉出来。在他说什么之前，她用腰带把他的一个手腕绑在床柱上，然后用他的紫色领带把他的另一只手腕也绑上，打了一个非常紧的结。

这时，他抱怨着，带着热切的表情在她身下扭动着。“杰西卡？你在干什么......？”

他想要的问题答案和她回答的方式不同，因为她只是翻白眼，拿起他的衬衫。“这是我的保险。”拿着衣服，用它堵住他的嘴，绑在他的后脑勺上，这样他就没办法说出任何话。“我不能让你在我睡觉的时候乱跑。”这次她控制住了自己，从床上站了起来。

他转过头，试图把衬衫从嘴里推出去，但没有成功。当他试图叫她的名字时，只是一声微弱的、低沉的、胡言乱语的叫声。他的眼睛睁得大大的，不舒服地扭动臀部，他对自己的身体妄下结论的方式感到沮丧。

她拿起一条多余的毯子和枕头，放在床前的地板上，完全不理会他的抱怨。“舒舒服服地睡觉吧。”当她安顿下来后，他继续用力挣脱束缚，喃喃地说着听不见的话。“对不起......”她讽刺地叹了口气，“我听不懂你在说什么。”

当然，不管他在抱怨什么，她都不在乎，所以她决定等着。

最后，在她长时间的沉默之后，他安静了下来。她继续等待。不管她的眼皮有多么沉重，身体有多么疲惫，她还是一直盯着天花板，陷入沉思。她今晚再也睡不着了。

也许一两个小时过去了，她说不上来。但是基尔格雷夫现在的呼吸缓慢而温和，而且已经这样有一段时间了。于是，她静静地站了起来。

她低头看着躺在床上的他，想看看他是不是真的睡着了。除了胸部轻缓的上下运动，他完全静止不动，给了她一些安慰。她盯着这样的他，赤裸着上身，嘴里塞着东西，被绑着，她无意中舔了舔嘴唇。

她使劲咽着出口水，转过身去，踮起脚尖看了看那堆乱七八糟的书。转动门把手时，她听到他稍稍动了一下，但仅此而已。就这样，她把他留在房间里，静静地穿上外套，从维克多公寓的主要区域拿回她的包。她咬着舌头，尽量不把男孩们吵醒，同时把包扔到肩上。

当她从前门离开时，她没有回头看。


	42. 早起的鸟儿得了头痛

** _ 第四十二章：早起的鸟儿得了头痛 _ **

（仍然）第75天：

“醒醒。”杰西卡大声地叹了口气，摇了摇基尔格雷夫的肩膀，整理她刚刚穿上的上衣。

她一碰到他，他的眼睛就睁开了，嘴里叼着衬衫咆哮着，挣扎着想摆脱束缚他的东西。尽管知道他会开始胡言乱语，她还是把衣服从他的牙缝里扯了出来。正如她所怀疑的那样......

“他妈的怎么回事？！你去哪儿了？我醒来的时候还被绑在床上，而你却不在了！你知道我尿了多久吗？！”

她立刻皱起了眉头。“我在办事。”因为他的抱怨，她很快就松开了他的双手。“看在上帝的份上，去洗手间吧！穿上衣服！”

他们都翻了翻白眼，他站起来，从她身边走过，擦了擦嘴角。就在维克多从他的卧室出来的时候，他设法找到了去浴室的路。他已经起床一段时间了，所以他已经穿戴整齐，准备上班，因为他九点就要开始上班了。

“早上好。”尽管经历了漫长的一夜，杰西卡还是努力让自己看起来很精神。

事实上，基尔格雷夫在他的家里的事实似乎使他不安，所以他不安地低声回答，“嗨-嗨......”

她尽量不皱眉头，只是跟着他走到前面。“嗯......我们很快就要出发了，但如果你饿了，我给你带了些早餐。”她把手伸进放在地板上的包里，拿出之前买的鸡蛋香肠三明治。他们现在很冷，当她递给他时，他没有笑。

尽管如此，他似乎还是很感激这一举动。“谢-谢谢你。”他向她点点头，小心翼翼地打开包装，坐在桌前。

“不客气。”

当他吃着她给他带来的东西时，他问出自己所想。“他-他捅-捅了你-你吗？”

当杰西卡的目光遇到他的目光时，她可以看到他对她的身体健康极度关心。维克多是个好奇的家伙，他至少应该得到一些答案。当她坐下的时候，她微笑着试图安慰他。“不是。基尔格雷夫永远不会弄脏自己的手，即使他真的想——”她越说越小声，意识到这可能不是最好的回答方式。她尽快纠正了自己。“实际上是他的神经病前女友......”

他停顿了一下喘了口气，听到这个回答，才稍稍松了口气。就在这个时刻里，杰西卡庆幸自己没有把基尔格雷夫的一切都告诉维克托。幸运的是，她对事件的简短描述漏掉了所有的谋杀。

不管怎样，他继续问，“为-为什么他-他的前女友捅了你-你？”

她要怎么回答呢？她拿了一个三明治，吃了一口，让自己有时间思考。与基尔格雷夫发生性关系和露比被杀的事情不得不被排除在外，但这几乎就是故事的全部内容。

最后，她一边吃一边细声说，“嗯...她不喜欢基尔格雷夫和我在一起的时间太长。她非常嫉妒然后攻击了我......”她能感觉到他的下一个问题来了，为了这个，她不得不直接撒谎。这是无法回避的。“没关系。她现在在监狱里，所以我不用担心她。”

这似乎让他更满足了，因为他小小地微笑了。“好-好的。”

谈话还没结束，基尔格雷夫就穿着昨天的衣服从卧室里出来了。当他和他们一起在同一个区域的时候，气氛就变了，维克多的笑容也消失了。

他做的第一件事就是向杰西卡抱怨，“我的衬衫湿了，因为你用它堵住了我的嘴。”

维克多的眼睛睁得大大的，而杰西卡恼怒地皱着鼻子。“听起来像是你的问题。不管怎样，我告诉过你把多余的衣服打包，你却不听。”她看了看他皱巴巴的衣服，然后拿起最后一个早餐三明治扔给他。“快点吃完，这样我们就能走了。”

他一抓住三明治，就做了个厌恶的表情，甚至在咆哮之前都没有打开包装看一眼。“哦，我的最爱。冷的，快餐。你怎么知道的？”当他假装微笑的时候，讽刺从他的牙缝里流出来。

被捅了一刀，睡不着觉，她已经度过了一个糟糕的凌晨。她不需要再去照顾他的态度。“要么吃，要么饿着，混蛋。我不在乎。”

他嘲笑道。“那也好。反正我也经历过更糟的。记得吗？我已经尝过你做的饭了，亲爱的。”

他瞥了一眼，紧紧抓住食物，用脚后跟转动着，沿着走廊往回走。

他大概是要回客房独自一人闷闷不乐吧。

维克多在整个互动过程中一直保持沉默，只是看着，几乎像是在观察。永远是科学家。

尽管如此，杰西卡还是觉得有必要为他的行为道歉。“我为他感到抱歉......也为把他带到这里来抱歉。我只是想弄清楚自己在做什么，把你牵扯进来是不公平的。”

“没-没关系......”维克多说，尽管他很明显还是很紧张。然而，当他想起什么事情时，他的注意力突然转移。“哦-哦。我-我想问-问你。副-副作用一-一直困-困扰着你吗？”

就在他问的时候，基尔格雷夫从厨房回来了。他手里拿着一盘餐馆的剩菜和一盒橙汁。很明显，他是想让人讨厌，因为他直接从瓶子里喝东西。

杰西卡几乎目瞪口呆。“你在惹我吗？！”他今天早上做的每件事都让她头痛。

“什么？你不会真以为我会吃那种垃圾食品吧？”他现在得意地笑，放下果汁开始吃东西。

“把他该死的食物放回去！”她咆哮着站起来，让他后退一步。她停下来，提醒自己维克多对暴力是多么敏感，这是唯一阻止她把他打得屁滚尿流的原因。

在他被殴打之前，维克多呜咽着，缩回到他的椅子里。“没-没关系。他-他可以......”

“看见了吗？他不介意。”基尔格雷夫耸耸肩，他看到杰西卡坐在她的座位上时感到放松。

因此，他又咬了一口。

这显然有关系，但是没有办法不带敌意地对待他。所以她给了他一个_“我一会儿要杀了你”_的表情。

她激动得把维克托的问题忘得一干二净。“对不起，你刚才说了什么？”

“哦-哦......”他看了一眼基尔格雷夫，然后重复了他之前说的话。“我-我想知道关-关于治-治疗的副-副作用。你-你的性-性欲增强有-有没有困-困扰你？”

“你的性欲？！”基尔格雷夫跳了进来，当他听到这个时，差点被食物噎死。

希望这件事永远不要被提起，杰西卡迅速试图把这个话题赶走。“呃，没有。没关系。我们没必要谈这个。我——”

“不不。我们应该谈谈这个问题。”基尔格雷夫放下了他的食物和眼睛。

“别管这个。”杰西卡厉声说道，耳朵里听到了自己的心跳。

他完全无视她，看着维克多。“她对性的强烈欲望是她免疫力的副作用？！”

他在座位上挪了挪，小心翼翼地回答道，“是-是的......”

“哦！”基尔格雷夫现在咧嘴笑着，双手合十，高兴地接受了这个消息。“这么说昨天的事要谢谢你了？”

错过了整个故事，他转向杰西卡寻求帮助，不明白其中的意思。

她的脸因为挫败而变得通红，但她想不出在谈话开始之前该如何停止，基尔格雷夫又开口说话了。

“我想她没有告诉你发生了什么吧？当然没有！她为什么要说呢？”他靠在墙上，享受着这一切，还在和年轻的医生说话。“嗯，她昨天一直缠着我。我从来没有过这么有侵略性的性。我承认，一开始我很吃惊，但现在一切都说得通了不是吗？”

维克多眨了眨眼睛，对杰西卡的评价过高，不相信他所说的事情。但是当他看着她的时候，他的脸却耸拉下来，因为她甚至没有试图否认这一点。“你-你和他-他上床了？”

她试图不与他们中的任何一个进行眼神交流，在愤怒和羞愧的情绪里迷失了方向。不可否认的慌张，她小声说，“我......我无法控制自己......”

“很明显，”基尔格雷夫得意洋洋地笑了起来。“我身上的瘀伤可以证明。”他低下头，屈尊地说，“我想我欠你一个人情，维克多。”

“别闹了。”杰西卡试图严厉地说，但是她的声音被内疚和对自己行为的恐惧压得喘不过气来。

如果他以前没有感到不舒服，那么现在随着口吃的恶化，他肯定也感到很糟。“不-不-不。我-我不-不是有-有意的——”

说完整句话比平时要花更多的力气，基尔格雷夫和往常一样不耐烦，他翻了个白眼，想都没想就开口了。“别结巴了。”

“——让副作用留下来的。”维克多说完，听到自己的声音，他的眉毛皱了起来。这个发音问题是他从小就有的东西，所以从他嘴里说出来的话现在听起来很奇怪。

“基尔格雷夫！”杰西卡这次喊道。

“我不再口吃了......”维克多用袖子擦着眼镜，他的脑子里充满了关于自己体内病毒的想法。

不仅对他来说听起来很奇怪，而且对杰西卡来说，如果维克多不口吃，他就不是维克多。就只是......感觉不对。“我告诉过你，如果你再对他使用你的能力，你会后悔的！”这次她从座位上站起来，朝着他的方向迈出了一大步。

虽然他没有谈胆怯，但他还是后退了一步，试图解释让她知道他是正确的。“什么？哦拜托。这样对他比较好！听他在合理的时间内说完完整的句子不是很好吗？我治好了他。”他尽力露出无辜的微笑。

“他不需要治疗！”她磨着牙，咆哮着，“把他变回来！”除了不喜欢维克多的新声音之外，基尔格雷夫连五分钟都不能消停指挥别人，这些都激怒了她。

他们俩都不愿意去问维克多关于他说话的方式的意见，在基尔格雷夫叹息道，“好吧上帝。用你平时说话的方式。”

两个男人在一个房间里呆得越久，杰西卡就越焦虑。她不想再造成更多的伤害，抓住基尔格雷夫的领带，把他从墙上拉了下来。“就这样了。我们要走了。”

维克多看着她收拾行李走向门口，仍然皱着眉头。“我-我什么时-时候能再-再见到你-你？”

她停下来凝视着他。她什么时候能再见到他？除非他有某种突破来消除副作用，或者她需要治疗，否则真的没有必要再见到他。这个想法立刻使她感到难过。

她没有完全说实话，而是说，“很快。我需要偶尔做一些检查不是吗？”她真的不知道这是否有必要，但这听起来是一个足够好的借口。“我会给你发短信的。”

他看起来好像不相信她的话。不知怎么的，他知道他的作用已经发挥出来了。她会说她会去看望他，但实际上她会陷入她计划中的生活里，最终会忘记他。

尽管如此，他还是强颜欢笑，点点头。“好-好的。”他站起来看着他们走到门口，眼睛低垂着，坐立不安。

她叹了口气，放下东西，松开基尔格雷夫的领带，向他走去。在没有得到他的允许的情况下，她把维克托搂在怀里。和他站在一起会伤到她的肩膀，但这对她来说是值得的。尽管像往常一样犹豫，他还是默默地把她抱在背上，头靠在她的肩上。

她可以感觉到基尔格雷夫的目光在她的背上烧出了一个洞，然而当她准备好了，就让自己的时间继续走，当然不是为了_嫉妒先生_。说完，她拿起自己的东西，抓住基尔格雷夫的手，把他拉出门外。

就在他们离开之前，维克多喃喃语道，“再-再见了，杰西卡。”

她温柔地笑着回答，试图说服自己，就像她试图说服他一样，“这不是告别。”

_***__早起的鸟儿得了头痛***_

“杰西卡，你的计划是什么？你打算告诉我你脑子里在想什么吗？”基尔格雷夫气呼呼地说。她给出租车司机的地址对他来说并不熟悉，所以他环顾四周经过的建筑物，想看看是否能认出他们要去的地方。

“这取决于你想知道什么。”她吼着，仍然对他在维克多家里的所作所为感到恼怒。

他叹了口气，问道：“你先告诉我我们要去哪儿怎么样？或者你昨晚在做什么‘差事’？”

“嗯。”她避开他的目光，回答道：“我在给我们买公寓。”

他转过身慢慢地看着她，睁大了眼睛。“你做了什么？”

“是的。”虽然没有聊天的心情，但她决定在他缠上她之前解释清楚。“好吧，我们需要找个地方住。伦敦南部有个房东欠我个人情。我抓到他老婆偷情，所以我想他应该很为此感激？不管怎样，他同意让我们搬进去，不用额外的文书工作。最重要的是，地方很便宜。对现在的我们来说再好不过了。”

他扬起眉毛，花了一分钟来处理这个新情报。但是她没有直接承认他们会继续住在一起，他说，“我们什么时候开始需要一个便宜的地方了？我只要——”

她握紧拳头，忍住了打窗户的冲动。“我已经告诉过你了。我们现在按我的方式做事。其中的意思是合法途径。你想当英雄不是吗？”

这不是反问，她盯着他看了一会儿，他才开口回答。“呃......是的？”

“英雄不会在他们负担不起的酒店里闲逛不是吗？！”她深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来，然后转身背对着他。“我们现在靠我工作挣来的钱生活。我们现在只买得起便宜的东西，明白吗？”

他举起双手示意自己投降，当他说“是的，女士”时，有点太讽刺了，她没有心情装好人，所以他暂时不会再用任何问题来打扰她了。

接下来的旅程几乎是一片寂静。

基尔格雷夫思考了一下她接下来的计划是什么，并试图抑制自己对与她共度未来的兴奋。她自愿地选择和他在一起，这是一个奇迹。

另一方面，杰西卡则担心自己如何才能与他共度余生。

他们俩都盯着窗外，等着到达他们的新家。


	43. 做笔记

** _ 第四十三章：做笔记 _ **

（仍然）第75天：

“天啊。这里闻起来像是老鼠尿的味道。”基尔格雷夫几乎作呕，但还是跟着杰西卡上楼梯进入这个建筑。

“是的好吧。习惯它吧。”这种气味对她没有什么影响。她拿起钥匙，打开了通往他们新家的门，推开了门。

4C室。

这房子和她以前住的空间差不多大，如果不是小一点的话。一个卧室、一个浴室、一个小厨房和一个主要的开放区域。至于家具，他们有一张床、一张沙发、几把木椅、一张书桌、一个书架和一个床头柜。除此之外以及厨房用具，这个地方再无其它。

对于这个价格来说，杰西卡已经很满意了。并不脏得难以忍受，甚至比她想要的还要好。然而，基尔格雷夫根本不买账。

当他环顾四周时，他做了个鬼脸，试图忽略鼻孔里的灼烧感。“这是我们最好的选择吗？”

“基尔格雷夫，当你真的赚到足够的钱买得起一个更好的地方后，你就可以随意搬家了。”她放下行李，找到最近的椅子，迅速把自己倒在椅子上。

他自言自语地抱怨着什么，但他故意说得不够大声，让她听不见。

当她给自己一点时间，他继续徘徊，直到他被叫回来。“过来。我们需要谈谈。”

他赶紧拉起一把椅子坐在她面前，渴望得到更多的信息。

当他坐好了，她长长地吸了一口气，用他过去常常说的的一句话做开头。“是时候讨论‘我们的未来’了。”在他开始问她问题之前，她说，“让我先解释一下。”

“我在听。”他在座位上坐得很舒服，这样他就可以全神贯注地听她讲话。

她想了很久，很认真地考虑他们要一起做什么，所以昨天晚上，她出发了。“首先要做的事情是。就像我说的，我们现在所做的一切都必须是合法的。我们支付房租、衣服、食物和任何我们需要的东西。这意味着我们需要一个收入来源。从这周开始，我们要开设私家侦探业务。这些钱足够支付账单和维持生计了。你的薪资将取决于你真正在某种程度上的帮助。如果你实际支付了一半的房租，剩下的钱你就可以用于想要的任何奢侈品。”

在她继续讲话之前，她没有让他回答也没有让他表示自己理解了。“但那只是为了钱。你说你想成为一个英雄，所以我要把你训练成为一个英雄。任何时候，只要我们不在办案，你就会接受训练去搞清楚如何利用你的能力做好事。”

他几乎整个人都亮了起来，但还是专注地听着。”我已经准备好——”

她对他的热情翻了个白眼，举起了手。“闭嘴。我还没说完。”当他闭上嘴的时候，她继续说。“像你知道的，从现在开始，我说了算。所以我有两条简单的规则供你遵循。第一，别做一个混蛋。自己理解。第二，照我说的做。就是这么简单。”她停下来，用期待的目光看着他。

至此他环顾四周，给了她一个困惑的表情。“什么？我是不是应该做笔记什么的？”他不喜欢听别人让他做什么他就做什么的感觉，但他相信他们在一起的时间是值得的，然后有时候他可以选择不听话。

她再次翻了个白眼。“只是说清楚一点。我刚刚说照我说的做，我的意思是照我说的做。如果我说跳，你就——”

“说‘有多高？’”他打断道，“是的，知道了。”

但是他的回答让她发笑。“不。是你得跳下去。”

他皱起了眉头。

这并没有阻止她继续说下去。“所以你明白我对这件事的严肃态度，我会告诉你违反我任何一条规定的后果。每次我判断你做错了什么，我就折断你的一根手指。”她的声音从不动摇。“如果你没有手指可以折断，我就杀了你。”

她的声音和肢体语言告诉他，她没有在撒谎，这让他重重的咽了下喉咙。“你是认真的吗......？”

“非常。”保持着眼神交流，她往后靠在椅子上。“基尔格雷夫，这应该是你人生中最后一次机会了。当我拿到自由的时候，计划就是扭断你的脖子然后回家。但我决定给你**最后一次机会**，去成为英雄。因为说真的，我认为你很有潜力。”

她已经想过要杀了他，这对他来说并不奇怪，但是他从来没有想过她会在这种情况下公开承认。他眨了眨眼睛，把她说的话都听进去了。“你是在夸奖我吗？”

“不。这是我给你的警告。”她补充说，为了确保他们意见一致，“我还没有找到更好的方法好吧？我不知道我们要救谁。我不知道我们能不能弄到案件。我当然也不知道我们要这样生活多久。但在我找到更好的办法之前，这就是我们要做的事情。”

他没有口头回答，只是简单地点点头，心满意足地放松下来。这并不理想，但这离他想要的一切又近了一步。这表示杰西卡选择了他。他们会住在一起生活，作为商业伙伴和队友一起工作。虽然他不能再控制她了，但这意味着她和他在一起的每一刻，都是因为她想这样。

他们的谈话似乎已经结束了，即使结束在他的沉默里，她也没有给出任何结束语，这使得他歪着头。“那么......我们今天要做什么？”

她似乎陷入了沉思，，直到他把她从沉思中拉出来。她摇摇头，迅速站了起来。“我们需要去购物。”

“买什么？”他也站了起来，看着她把塞满东西的袋子倒出来。

她把所有东西都摊在地板上，除了大部分现金和把包挂在右肩上。“很多东西。走吧。”

出去的时候，她必然把门锁上了。

_* * * * __做笔记* * * * _

进入超市后，她对他说，“去推一辆购物车。”

他低声咕哝了几句，但发现了一个空篮子，就在她身边小跑起来。

她打算把他当作一个孩子来对待，只要他继续表现得像个孩子。“我们一起出门的时候，你不能离开我的视线。懂吗？”

他讽刺地用一只手向她敬礼，另一只手不停地推车。“是的，女士（ma’am）！”

翻了个白眼，匆匆地沿着过道走去。他们的预算很紧张，所以她尽量先考虑生活必需品。

他跟在她后面一脸茫然的样子使她扬起了眉毛。“你最后一次去杂货店购物是什么时候？比如买食物之类什么的？”他脸上的不明所以足以回答这个问题。“这些也是你需要去习惯的一方面。这会是你正常生活的一部分。因为普通人不可能每天都能得到客房服务。”

他轻笑着，用鼻孔看着他周围的人。“我以为我们是英雄，不是普通人。”

“英雄过正常人的生活，基尔格雷夫。你要从你的头脑中清醒过来，人们不会把你放在神坛上或其他什么地方。这是个吃力不讨好的工作。因此，我们做的事情和其他人一样。”她这次没有得到他的任何口头承认，所以她对自己说，“也许我应该让他写下这些东西......”

当他们穿过商店的时候，他跟在她后面，懒洋洋地推着她买的东西。

过了相当长的一段时间后，他仍然像个蹒跚学步的孩子一样发牢骚。“我们结束购物了吗？”

她也不觉得这个过程是有趣的，但这是必要的。她尽量不喊出来，“快了。你就不能耐心一次吗？”

看着他们已经拥有的东西，她想着还有什么是需要的。到目前为止，他们拿了一些红牛，咖啡，成堆的包装食品，酒，纸杯和盘子，塑料餐具，一些办公用品，清洁剂，洗发水，和......更多的酒。她从旅馆里顺走了一些肥皂、毛巾、卫生纸和牙刷，这样她就不用担心这些了。

在她下结论之前，她上下打量了他一番，皱起了眉头。她有几件换洗的衣服，而他只有他穿着的那套衣服。如果他按照指示去做的话，事情会容易得多，但是现在回去拿他留在旅馆的衣服已经太晚了。她至少得给他买几件。

“过来。”转过街角，她快步穿过食物区，进入男装区。

他努力跟上，当他看到他们要去的地方，他张开了他的嘴。

“闭嘴。”她在他出口之前阻止了他。“我挑什么你穿什么。”

“我真的不认为我应该把我的时尚选择托付给你。”

“你需要衣服，而我们没有那么多钱。我挑什么你穿什么。”她用更严厉的语气重复着。“而且，你整天穿着三件套西装到处走，根本不能融入人群。”她从架子上抓起一件普通的T恤递给他，估摸他的尺寸。当她认为尺寸适合了，就扔了几件在车里。

看着这件事情发生，他努力不让自己的烦恼显露出来，因为这是她的选择。“我们是在努力融入社会吗？”

“是的，我们并不想显得太突出！”她咬牙切齿，懒得去检查她要放在篮子里的牛仔裤的尺寸。

他只需要在洗衣房换几次衣服就可以了，所以她继续准备接下来的。

在他们离开服装区之前，她从墙上拿了半打四角裤。从她眼角的余光，她能看出他想说些什么，但幸运的是，他没有说出口。

最后，她强迫他到鞋子区。她抓住第一双引起她注意的鞋，递给他。“试这个。”

“认真的？匡威？”他脸上不可能不流露出厌恶的表情。

“工作会让你变得一团乱。你真的想穿着那双花哨的鞋子一整天跑来跑去吗？”她交叉双臂，看着他咕哝牢骚，然后坐下来试穿。“我也是这么想的。现在，你能开始按我说的做而且没有怨言吗？”

在他们买了一双合适的鞋子之后，她结束了他们的购物之旅。在结账时，当她得知他们总共花了多少钱时，她做了个痛苦的表情。

_ * * * * _ _做笔记* * * * _

很明显的，他还是有点摸不着头脑他们究竟在做什么，他们一回到_“家”_，她就放下包袋，她说，“帮我把东西拿出来。”

尽管他看起来并不热衷于做这个，但他并没有抗议，而是照她说的做。

当他和她一起把东西放到该放的地方后，杰西卡看着他。“嗯。你实际上是在帮忙。”

他没有讽刺，而是笑了笑，耸了耸肩。“我觉得我们不妨以最好的状态开始新的生活。”

“嗯......”她盯着他，把洗漱用品放在浴室里它们的位置上。

他靠在墙上，她把椅子拉到书桌旁坐下。“接下来呢？”

她拿起电脑，启动，准备开始打字。“我还有工作要做。生意不会自己出现。”

“你想让我做什么？”

“别说话，”她说，眼睛甚至没有离开屏幕。她把手伸进口袋，掏出他的手机扔给他。“玩你的手机什么的。”

他的积极态度来得快去得也快。“我们就不能做点什么吗？”

“今天不能。”她太累了，没有力气争论这个问题，所以他说的其他任何话，她都无视。

_ * * * * _ _做笔记* * * * _

黄昏降临得再快不过了。

基尔格雷夫懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，但杰西卡准备收工了。“我要睡觉了。”她重重地叹了口气，关上了笔记本电脑。

“太阳才刚刚下山。”他抱怨着，坐起来看着她。

“我需要睡觉......”她的腿因为坐得太久已经麻木了，所以她摇松腿，一直坐着直到刺痛的感觉消失。

在过去的几个小时里，他感到无聊至极，但是他没有准备好上床睡觉。事实上，他有更好的主意。因为她还没有起身，他拉过一把椅子坐在她对面。“我们要一起睡吗？”当她瞪着他的时候，他笑了。“怎么了？这是个不错的主意啊。”

“这一点都不好笑。”她咆哮着，踢掉了鞋子。

“我不是故意的。”他用舌头舔着嘴唇。“你知道，那个小科学家的话让我思考......”

“别去思考。”她几乎立刻就握紧了拳头，但是他太投入了，根本停不下来了。

“在我听来，这个副作用的问题不会很快消失。所以我想着——”

“你想什么？！就因为我想有更多的性，所以这意味着我会一直和你做爱，然后我们会成为幸福的一对？！再多想想吧。”

“这对我们两个都有好处。不妨这样想：就像我们将成为商业伙伴一样，我们还可以——”

“性伴侣？！”这个词使她皱起了眉头。

“完全正确！”他咧嘴笑着，对她眨了眨眼睛。“我们不会成为情侣......如果你不希望的话......这行为并不意味着什么。”

“如果你认为我会和你达成性协议，那你一定是疯了！我宁愿和很多其他人进行毫无意义的做爱，真是非常感谢你。”

他撅着嘴，摆出一副乞求的表情。“杰西卡，我们已经住在一起了。不要让事情变得更加复杂。”

虽然这在以前是一个命令，但现在只会激怒她。谈话结束了，她站了起来。“今晚睡沙发吧。我要睡那张床。”

当她离开房间时，他跟着她来到卧室，关上了他们身后的门。“总是渴望性对你来说一定很难受不是吗？”

“滚出去。”她叫了起来，但是当她转过身去看他的时候突然停了下来。

他的夹克已经掉在地上，他正在解衬衫的扣子。“来吧......你不必去压抑自己。”看到她开始看他的样子，鼓励着他继续下去。

当他走近她时，她的身体开始发热。“滚出去。”她又说了一遍，声音小多了。

她本可以轻易地阻止他，但是他轻轻地就把她推到了墙上。听到副作用的消息让他更加自信。“只是性而已。”他喘了口气，在她的唇上快速地吻了一下。

欲望的感觉在撕裂了她，她咆哮着，这种失去对自己身体控制的感觉让她感觉很熟悉。“我不会和你这么做的。”她固执地嘟囔着，仍然没有做任何事情来阻止他。

“你可以的......”他对着她的嘴唇微笑。“别去想太多......就像你昨天做的那样。”

她眨了眨眼，把自己从恍惚中脱离出来。“就像昨天？”这些字眼戳到了她。“就像昨天？！”她终于把他向后一推，愤怒的火花使她燃烧起来。“你他妈的有什么毛病？！”

他那困惑又惊讶的表情让她更加愤怒。他跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，试图弄清楚这个爆发是怎么回事。

“认真的？！你对我对你做的事不觉得不尊重吗？”她在他面前踱步，开始发抖。

看到这番长篇大论极有可能不会导致她扯掉他的衣服，他皱起了眉头。“不尊重...？”

“我夺走了你的选择权！你不觉得自己被侵犯了吗？！受虐待了？！”

很明显，这种情况让她心烦意乱，他尽力用低沉的声音让她平静下来，因为他再也无法控制她了。“我的意思是......一开始我有点惊慌失措，但我并没有感到被虐待。当然，有点疼，但也不全糟糕的......”

但解释似乎只会让情况变得更糟。“我强奸了你！”这次她尖叫着撞到了墙上，在墙面打了一个洞。“我强奸了你而且我乐在其中！”然后她又撞到了墙上。一次又一次......“我享受着听你哭诉！我喜欢你求我住手的样子！因为伤害你而感到兴奋！我控制不住自己！”如果她继续撞，整面墙都会倒下来。但她没有继续。

她的尖叫声变成了呜咽声，眼睛里充满了泪水。“我强奸了你......”她重复着，直到倒在地上，靠在墙上。“我并不比你好多少......”她变成了她所憎恨的样子，这太难处理了。虽然她能够压抑一天，这一切都在这一刻显现出来。她蜷缩在地上抽泣，沉浸在背叛了自己的感觉里，她脑子里根本摆脱不了这个想法。

基尔格雷夫的眼睛睁得更大了，他看着她崩溃，他看着她开始哭泣。目睹这一切令人悲伤得可怕。她强奸他的事实他从来没有想过。当然，他一开始说了几次停下来，但他并没有撒谎说事情没那么糟糕。瘀伤虽然很严重，但他和杰西卡上床了所以......还是算正面体验？

不管他以为发生了什么，他都不知道该说什么。或者做什么。

“杰西卡......”他从床上站起来，平静地说。她把头埋在膝盖里，拒绝抬头。“我......我不觉得你做错了什么......”

“这就是问题所在！”她在呜咽声中咆哮。“我只是想让你明白！事实上，你认为我所做的事没什么不好的，只是证明了你没有学到任何东西！你还是没懂......”

他的诚实再一次使情况变得更糟。他撅着嘴，小心翼翼地跪在她身边。他应该说什么？不知道还能做什么，他慢慢地搂住了她。她一开始躲开了他的触摸，他确信她会把他推开。但是她现在太混乱了，甚至不在乎也不去尝试把他推开。

于是他把哭泣的她抱在怀里。“我很抱歉......”他低声说，把她的头按进他的胸膛。

再一次，她没心思挣脱这个。相反，她紧紧地抓住他敞开的衬衫，泪落在上面。他有无数的事情可以道歉，但他们都知道他想说什么。

他们在一起坐了很长一段时间，直到她的哭泣变成了抽泣。

她那双红肿的眼睛一整天都没有休息过，睡着只是时间问题。在地板上，她靠着他睡着了。


	44. S.H.I.T.

** _ 第四十四章：S.H.I.T. _ **

第76天：

杰西卡在床上醒来。

阳光透过窗户照进来，她呜咽着，眯着眼四处张望。

发现基尔格雷夫不在房间里的时候，她差点从床上掉到地上。她在怕什么？也许她以为他逃跑了，在外面恐吓人们。对她来说刚醒来就思考还为时过早，所以不管是什么把她吓得要采取行动都是不能肯定的，但是她并没有从地面起身去调查。

听到她摔倒的声音，基尔格雷夫走进房间，扬起眉毛看着她。他穿着四角裤和t恤，手里拿着一杯咖啡。杰西卡呻吟着在地板上翻了个身，把毯子从她身上推开。

“好吧，你也早上好啊。”他幸灾乐祸地走过去，把杯子放在床头柜上扶她起来。

虽然她怒容满面，但她没有拒绝他的帮助回到床上。“谢了。”她喃喃自语，揉着眼睛，眼睛因为哭了一场到现在都感到有点疼。

“我煮了咖啡。”他说着，把杯子递给她。

她从他手里接过，静静地啜饮着，问道：“现在几点了？”

“快11点。”他坐在她旁边回答。“你晕过去了。”

她回头看了看床的另一半是否整齐，但因为她从床上滚了下来，被子被扯掉了，所以她看不出来。这使她发问：“你在哪里睡的？”

这个问题让人感觉像是在攻击他的正直，所以他直截了当地回答。“沙发。”

“嗯。”她似乎没有注意到他对此很生气。

卧室墙上的那个大洞在通向走廊的一边。一对夫妇从他们身边走过，看了他们一眼，然后他们开始窃窃私语。

基尔格雷夫对他们翻了个白眼，杰西卡叹了口气，指着那个洞。“押金没了......”

他站起来，伸手去拿他放在桌子上的手机。“我会叫人来修的。”

他还没来得及拨号，她就从他手里夺过电话。“不要。”

“为什么？——”

“你有钱给吗？”她盯着他，发出一声长长的怒气来帮他回答。“我觉得你没有。”她把他的手机还给他，在去洗手间之前又喝了几杯咖啡。“哪儿也别去。”她在关门前命令他。

“我没有打算出门。”他咆哮回去，走向厨房。

她迅速冲了个澡，穿好衣服，然后回到办公桌前和他见面。他穿着一条新牛仔裤，痛苦地吃着盘子里的干麦片。

这景象使她笑了。“看来你找到了早餐。”她坐在他对面，从盒子里抓起一把麦片。

他懒得回应，只是看着她。她看起来很正常，仿佛昨天没有发生什么奇怪的事情，但这让他很困扰。“我们要谈谈昨晚的事吗？”

“不。”她完全没有提及昨天的事。她用一只手吃东西，用另一只手拿起昨天买的记事本和笔。“我们要做的是开始课程。”

“课程？”他歪着头，看着她写下什么。

“是的。此时此刻，这就是你......”她放下笔，把记事本反转过来递给他。

这些单词是竖着写的，所以不可避免地拼出了：

超级（Super）

英雄（Hero）

在（In）

训练（Training）

他发现她在嘲笑他，而他毫无表情讽刺地回答。“哈哈。非常有趣。”

“哦？这是不是拼出了什么？我没注意到。”她假装说道，继续说下去。“这现在是你的记事本了，因为我其实是希望你把我说的记下来。”

“什么？为什么？”他皱起眉头，低头看着内容，然后看向她。

“因为，我要你痛苦。”她有点讽刺地说，然后补充道，“你需要记住我告诉你的话。当你忘记了什么东西，或者问了一个你应该知道答案的蠢问题时，我会告诉你参考你的笔记。”

“我真的认为这没有必要。”他抗议道，尽管他知道她无论如何都会让他这么做的。

“我真的不在乎你怎么想。”她把脚翘到桌上，等他来接那支笔。一旦他接过笔，她微笑着进行下一项。“很好。第一课......”她胡编乱造说着，试图想出一些他需要解决的简单而又小巧的问题。“......耐心。”

“耐心？”他等着她详细解释，但她没有。相反，她只是向记事本上点了点头，他叹了口气，把这个单词写下来。

“基尔格雷夫，如果你想去救人，你得耐心等上好几天。”耐心也不是杰西卡擅长的事情，所以是时候实践她所宣扬的了。

他继续把这些记录下来，让她在脑海中大笑。她真的不知道他还会写些什么，但是看到他的顺从已经足够让她高兴了。

她有了个主意，放下麦片，站了起来。“来吧。”

“我们要去哪儿？”他也慢慢地站了起来。

“去吃午饭。”

这让他开始动起来，就像去吃午饭是他的主意一样。

_ * * * * S.H.I.T.* * * * _

他们已经走了很长时间，基尔格雷夫才意识到杰西卡根本不知道自己要去哪里。

“你知道你要去哪吗？”他问道，她拉着他的手。她没有回应，他叹了口气。“你知道的，如果你想给我们找家餐厅，你可以直接——”

“我们到了。”她打断了他的话。他们到达的地方是一个中等大小的餐馆，并不是很豪华。不过，这家餐厅因其午餐特色菜而在社区里享有盛名，而他们正好在午餐高峰时间到来。门外显然排着长队。

当杰西卡在队伍末尾停下来靠在墙上时，他问道:“你选了这家店，为什么？”

她耸耸肩，放开他的手，好把自己的手放进口袋里。“我听说这里的食物不错。这个理由还不够充分吗？”

“当然，还有很多其它不用等座位就能享用美食的高级餐厅。”

“不了，谢谢。我想在这里吃饭。”她固执地说着，随着队伍的移动而移动。

“好吧。我们走吧。”他习惯性地发出嘘声，半期望她会在他走到队伍前排时顺从地跟在他后面。杰西卡在他推开这些准备入座的人之前拦住了他。

“你他妈的以为你在干什么？”她抓住他的衬衫，把他猛向后拉。

突然被拉停下来使他咕哝了一声。“我要给我们找个桌台。”他说得好像他的错误并不明显似的。

“我不认为我们该这么做。我们就像其他人一样排队等候就好了。”她紧紧抓住他，把他拉回到外面的队尾。多亏了他，他们回到了比起初更远的地方。

他终于明白了这到底是怎么回事，他怒视着她。“我不明白排队和救人有什么关系。”

“那就是你的问题了不是吗？”她摇了摇头，大声说道：“我应该让你带上那个记事本的。”

很高兴事实并非如此，但他没有说任何让她生气的话。

“耐心不是凭空出现的。这是随着时间的推移而形成的。让我猜猜，你以前从来没有排过队对吧？”

他没有回答，而是咬牙切齿。

“这正是你没有耐心的原因。你习惯了随时随地得到你想要的东西。从今天开始，情况就有所不同了。”

“我还要等什么东西来救人？！”

“很多事情。”她尽可能简明扼要地陈述。

他身体前倾，等待着一个永远不会到来的解释。他觉得再问也不会再有答案，就靠在砖头上抱怨道。“你是个糟糕的老师。”

她的头靠在墙上，这样她就可以看着他。这句话与其说让她恼火，不如说是让她开心，所以她笑了起来。“所以呢？你是个差劲的学生。解决这个问题。”

他嘲笑着，双臂交叉在胸前。在等待的时间里陷入沉默，他的思绪开始漫游，想着他们扮演的角色。

琼斯小姐：一个铁石心肠的教授，不让任何人通过考试。

我可能会在她的课上被留堂......只是因为她喜欢针对我，而不是因为我罪有应得。

嗯。只有我和琼斯小姐被留堂了。

我想知道她作为一个老师会穿什么......她不得不丢掉牛仔裤。也许她会穿条裙子......

嗯，杰西卡穿着裙子。我想我不会介意惹上麻烦，如果——

他的思维被杰西卡对他的咆哮切断了。他无意中上下打量了她一番，被她逮住了。“如果你继续这么做，我会把你的脊椎扯下来。”

她已经握紧了拳头，所以即使他微笑着耸了耸肩，他还是把目光移开，不想考验她的诚意。不值得冒这个险。

除了他在公共场合是个变态这一事实之外，还有一个事实，就是他那样看着她，让她感到......饥渴。这真他妈难以忍受。

随着队伍越来越靠近，基尔格雷夫呻吟着，坐立不安。杰西卡非常乐意看他如此焦急，她知道这对他来说就像是一种折磨。

终于到了前面，他松了一口气。

“两个人？”女主人笑着问他，随手拿了几张菜单。

“是——”

“不。”杰西卡拦住他，对那个女人说。“我们改变了主意。”所以他们谁也不能说什么，她抓住他的衬衫，把他拉出门外。他还没来得及回头看，他们的桌子就被别人坐下了。

“搞什么？！”他被拉到她身后，怒气冲冲地说。一旦她慢下来，他就把衬衫从她手上扯下来。“我们等了那么久就是为了离开？！”

他们在人行道中间停下来，这样她就可以教训他了。“有时，耐心是值得的。有时，并非如此。没有奖励不是不做某事的借口。”

“但是那样做毫无意义！”他沮丧地紧张起来，试图弄明白她为什么这样折磨他。

“不，这是有道理的。你不得不等待，一生中只有一次。”虽然她能看见他在难受的吐泡泡，但她仍保持镇静。“并不是你做的每件事都能让自己满意。虽然有时帮助别人感觉很好，但有时会让你感到恼火。习惯这种感觉。”他还没来得及抱怨，她就转身走开了。“来吧。我们还是要吃午饭的。”

_* * * * S.H.I.T.* * * * _

他们最终得到了快餐，这正是基尔格雷夫所抱怨的。他大部分时间都在抱怨。的确，杰西卡是一个糟糕的老师，而他是一个糟糕的学生。这使得交流变得更加困难。

当太阳开始下山的时候，他们回到了公寓。

“我们什么时候才能真正拯救一个人？”基尔格雷夫向后靠在椅子上发牢骚。

“就现在。”杰西卡随意地回答，拿出了她的手机。

“真的吗？”他很快就振作起来了。

“是的。白天没有太多的活动，但我们现在可以倾听。”

“听？”带着极大的兴趣，他站了起来，从她的肩膀上看过去。

“警方扫描仪App。这是最容易找到麻烦的方法。”打开了程序，她试图不被他紧紧盯着自己脖子的方式所打扰。

当收音机里开始传来声音时，他低下了头。“我们要听什么？”

“一些我们能处理的事。”

对此，他嘲弄到。“我们可以处理任何事情。”

她翻白眼，举起了手。“别说了，让我们听听。”

电话里有静电干扰的声音，然后男人的声音传过来，“是的。我们这里发生了11-80事件。11-41。完毕。”

一个女人的声音回答了他。“10-4。派了一辆救护车在路上。”

基尔格雷夫皱眉。“他们在说什么？”

“嘘！”在程序中滚动，她找到了代码列表并给他展示，这样他就可以停止提问了。“他们在谈论一场事故。就现在而言我们对此无能为力。”

一片寂静，直到那个女人的声音再次响起。“我们刚从克兰街的一个邻居那里接到报告，说可能有273D事件，涉及一名喝醉的男子。”

这导致杰西卡坐起来。

另一个女人说，“我现在是10-10，完毕。”

用10-10作为“下班”的代号，男性回答说，“我现在正在一个交通检查站，但我会设法到那里的。”

“10-4。”

“这是我们的线索。”杰西卡迅速站了起来，准备出发。

“等等......”基尔格雷夫眯着眼睛，再次看着手机，试图弄明白发生了什么。“273......我们是来处理家庭暴力案件的？”

“怎么？对你来说不够迷人吗？”

他耸了耸肩，撅了撅嘴，试图用微妙的方式表达他的抗议。“我以为我们会......你知道的......阻止银行抢劫什么的......”

“银行抢劫不是每三秒就发生一次。”她咆哮着，因为肩膀伤势的缘故，她皱着眉穿上夹克。“再说了，我了解警察，他们不会这么快到这里来。如果你想帮助别人，有时候你不得不接一些低调的案子。记得吗？我们这么做不是为了引起注意。”当他发出一声叹息时，她揉了揉自己的额头。“你知道吗？在我们离开之前，把这些写下来。”

为了表示他不赞成这个命令，他死死地盯着她。然而，他知道反抗是没有意义的，于是他从桌子上夺下了记事本。当他写完后，他抱怨道:“好了。现在高兴了吧？”

她一点也不开心，但还是给了他一个假笑。“是的。”就在这时，她停了下来，接线员在程序上说出了事件发生地的完整地址。接着她把手机塞进口袋，朝门口点了点头。“好吧，你这个小混蛋。我们走吧。”

他眯起眼睛。“小SHIT(超级英雄在训练SuperHeroInTraining)还是小混蛋？”

“两者都有。”她笑了。

_ * * * * S.H.I.T.* * * * _

当他们到达他们该去的地方时，杰西卡砰砰地敲门。“呃......我们是警察。开门。”

基尔格雷夫抬起眉毛看着她。“哦~谎称自己是警察？我也应该写下来吗，还是......”在她怒视的目光中，他得意地笑着。

从房子里面，有一个粗哑的男人的声音喊道，“去开门！”

杰西卡已经预感到事情会如何发展，她耐心地等待着，直到一位娇小的年轻女士为她们开门。她的眼睛红红的，脸颊湿湿的，就像杰西卡昨晚那样。至少可以这么说，她看起来很糟糕。

她说的第一句话就是”你......你不是警察......”

“正确。”杰西卡回应，把门推得更大，让她和她的新搭档进来。

女人踉踉跄跄地后退着，皱着眉头，试图把他们推出来。“不...你得离开...我不——”

基尔格雷夫从她身边走过时耸了耸肩，只是跟着领头人穿过一个转角。

那个_“喝醉了的男人”_很快就挡住了他们两个人的道路。“格温！这到底是谁？！”他个子很高，相貌堂堂，穿着一件太过紧的衬衫，一张娃娃脸。他是一个殴打妻子者的完全反例。

杰西卡继续环顾四周，毫不在意地深入这个房子。“我们接到你一个邻居打来的电话，说有家庭暴力。他打你了吗？”

_“格温”_迅速擦去脸上的泪水，摇了摇头，她在后面跟着，回避这个问题，“但你刚才说你不是警察......”

“喂！滚出我的房子！”男人大声喊道，几乎不能清醒地站直。

幸运的是，他没有试图从他的座位上抓住任何一个陌生人。

找到沙发后，杰西卡让自己舒服些。“好吧实习生。我们应该如何处理这件事？”

“这里什么也没有发生，所以呢？我也想问你同样的问题。”基尔格雷夫耸耸肩，双手插在口袋里，站在房间中央。

这让她笑了。这是真正的训练时间。虽然他们都希望阻止犯罪行为，但这种事件对他来说是更好的学习时机。“第一要点。查明事实真相。”

“你们两个混蛋最好——”

“闭嘴，站在原地。”基尔格雷夫厉声喝斥醉汉，只见他迅速停下脚步。这种打断使他生气。“你，过来。”他对格温说，指示她站在他面前。

在他做任何事之前，他都会先看看杰西卡。但是她已经交出了权力，而他潜意识里渴望给她留下深刻印象，所以他只能靠自己。

格温有点震惊地抽泣起来。他问了她刚才被问到的问题，“他打你了吗？”他补充道，“诚实回答。”

“是的......”她羞怯地低声说。“他只有在非常生气的时候才打我......”

当她停止说话时，每个人都看着杰西卡。她从咖啡桌上拿了一罐没打开过的啤酒，把它打开，她完全不觉得不自在。发现聚光灯又回到了她身上，她扬起了眉毛。“你全权负责。”

“好吧，但是......我不知道接下来该做什么。”

她叹了口气，转向格温。“从这儿看，我看不出她身上没有任何瘀伤。即使你让他在警察到来时说出真相，他也很有可能不会被判坐多长的牢。你必须确保他停下家暴行为，即使在他被释放之后。”

“我该怎么做......？”

“当我想确保某人会按我说的做时，即使我不在场，我该怎么做？”她问他，同时喝了一大口啤酒。

他不需要考虑很多就能得到答案。“简单。把他们吓得屁滚尿流......”

“嗯......”给了他许可，她点点头。

“等等，真的吗？”他把头偏向一边。

“是的......只是…...别伤害他。”她瞥了一眼那个喝醉的混蛋，用一个词纠正了这句话，“......至少现在别。”

当他转向那个男人时，他咧嘴笑了。“跪下，”他发出的第一个命令有点咆哮。“解释一下你为什么这么做。说实话。”

这人在咕哝着含糊不清的话语中蹒跚跪下。“我打她是因为......这让我觉得自己很强大。”

“哈。”基尔格雷夫的语调更冷了，他说，“去拿把刀过来。”杰西卡从他身后清了清嗓子，他举起了双手。“放松，放松。我知道自己在做什么。”

想要感觉自己强大的男人本不应该让他如此烦恼，但是这种醉汉浪费空间的行为让他心烦意乱。

当他拿着刀回来时，基尔格雷夫继续发号施令了。“跪下来。把刀架在脖子上，轻轻地......按一下。”

当刀刃抵住他的喉咙时，他退缩了，他的目光在房间里的每个人之间游移。格温惊慌失措。不管怎样，她都不知道该说什么或做什么。

他把手放回口袋里，站在那个男人身边，就像他站在露比的最后一刻身边那样。“以防你还没想明白，我们不是警察。我们也不是正常人。我们有......超能力。也就是说，她可以把你劈成两半，”他向杰西卡示意，杰西卡在他介绍时挥手，喝掉剩下的啤酒，“而我可以让你把自己劈成两半。如果你不停止打格温的行为，我会让你把自己撕成两半。或者我可以让你割断自己的喉咙。你知道的，我不在乎过程是怎样。”他耸了耸肩，在问话之前瞥了男人一眼，知道他会听话的，“你相信我吗？”

“信......”男人呜咽着，他的手颤抖着，把刀柄握得更紧了。

“好吧，算你走运，这个房间里至少有一个人不希望你死。所以你才活着。但如果你再敢动她一个指头，我会逮住你。”最后，他问道，“在这次小小的邂逅之后，你还打算再打她吗？”

他的回答毫不犹豫。“不。”

基尔格雷夫听到答案后满意地点点头。“很好。等警察来的时候，你会对他们说实话，而且不提到任何关于我们的细节。现在放下刀，站起来。”

杰西卡把啤酒罐捏在手里，也站了起来。“让我们在他们来之前离开这里。”

当他们向门口走去的时候，格温睁大了眼睛，满怀感激地转向他们。“等等…...你们是谁？”

基尔格雷夫在门口停了下来，“呃......我们是——”

“不。”杰西卡抓住他的腰带，把他拽出来。

“哦，等等！呃......谢谢......谢谢你们！”格温在门关上之前表达感谢。

当他们两人独处的时候，杰西卡回到了大路上。“刀的部分有点过于戏剧化，但对于第一次实习来说还不错。”

他在他们离开前面的台阶之前停了下来，迫使她转身。“哦拜托。你为我感到骄傲！你不骄傲吗，杰西卡？承认吧。”他咕噜咕噜地用眼神暗示地看着她。

她知道他想要什么。一个多月前，她最后两次说她为他感到骄傲后，她吻了他。相当......热烈地。无论如何，现在似乎是给表现良好的人奖励的合适时机。

但她再也不是这样了。由于她控制了他们的生活情况，他的行为后果只有惩罚而没有奖励。就像她昨天说的那样。此外，她更担心的是如果她吻他一次，她会把他撕成碎片在附近的小巷里。

“不可能发生的。”她喃喃自语着，又转过身去，知道他会跟上来。

“哦，得了吧。说出来吧。”他继续微笑着，紧紧地跟在她后面。

“好吧。做的不差。”她说，只是对自己承认，她在那里稍微受到了一些娱乐。

“我接受你的夸奖！”在他们去找出租车的路上，他很自然地牵上她的手。考虑到这一点，他说，“你知道，我们应该给这个队伍起个名什么的。”

“绝对不行。”她回答道，把他的手放在她的手里。

“‘奇迹’怎么样？”

“不。”

“‘天使们’？”现在，他只是在惹人烦。

“不。”

“‘迷’？”

“算了吧。”

“‘看门狗’？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“‘正义游骑兵’！”

“绝对不可能。”

“‘超级船员’？”

“除非我死了。”

“‘命运小队’？”

“你真让人受不了。”

“‘新法律与秩序’？”

“别说了。”

“‘夜战士’？”

“当然不。”

“‘守护者’？”

“你能不能闭嘴？”

“‘犯罪巡逻队’？”

“这是我听过的最糟糕的主意。”

“‘无限联盟’？”

“我说了不！”

“哦，哦！‘影子卫士’怎么样？”

“我要杀了你。”

当他为她打开车门时，他捕抓到了她的微笑。


	45. 欢迎加入本公司

** _ 第四十五章：欢迎加入本公司 _ **

第77天：

漫长的一天过去了，杰西卡最不希望的就是半夜被吵醒。

他们已经达成协议，因为她的刺伤，她将睡在床上休息一个星期，基尔格雷夫将睡在沙发上。他们以后会重新安排。

她在床单上翻来覆去睡了一会儿，然后被一个声音完全惊醒了。她首先想到的是墙洞另一边的某个人，她用毛巾盖住了墙洞。但是唤醒她的是她的名字，而不是邻居的什么随意谈话。

“什么？！”她极度愤怒地发出嘶嘶的声音，仍然没有睁开眼睛。

“杰西卡......”她又听到了。

“你想要什么？！”这一次，她突然坐起来看着基尔格雷夫。

但是发现他不在房间里，她终于意识到到底发生了什么。

浴室的门关着，灯光明亮。基尔格雷夫不是在叫她的名字，而是在呻吟。

她的脸立刻涨得通红。这不可能发生，现在不能。她通常不在乎他在午夜时分对他自己干了什么，但她不想知道。她当然也不想听。

但这并不能改变她能听到的事实。“哦......妈的......”他在紧闭的门后轻轻呻吟着，简直是在刺激她的感官。

在这件事上，她有三种截然不同的选择。第一，她可以冲进去，给他最棒的感受。第二，她可以闯进去，告诉他不要再让自己难堪了。或者第三，她回去继续睡觉。

虽然第一个选择是最诱人的，但第二个似乎才是她通常会做的事情，但她拒绝除了第三个选项之外的任何其他选择。

当她躺下闭上眼睛时，她的肌肉紧张起来，希望他至少能快点结束。

但事实并非如此。“杰西卡......求你了......”他呜咽道。

他呜咽的声音就像黏腻的液体，她全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。“停下来。”她低声自言自语，用枕头捂着头。“继续睡吧......请继续睡吧。”当她自言自语的时候，她也希望基尔格雷夫能感觉到她听不见的祈祷声，然后他会回到沙发上。但事实并非如此。

当他继续向她恳求的时候，她想尽一切办法不理会他。变换姿势，捂住耳朵，躲在被子里，自言自语，在脑子里祈求。这些方法都没有起到作用，而一想到第四种选择让她感到羞耻。

“别......”她喃喃自语，仿佛她真的有几率说服自己放弃。一只手撕扯着床单，另一只手垂在内裤前面。当她再次听到自己的名字时，她把脸埋在枕头里呻吟，把中指放进阴道。

她深吸了一口气，随着他温柔的声音移动着她的手。

她也没有停下来。直到他停下来她也结束了。她湿漉漉的手是她羞愧的证据，但她并没有注意到太多，因为她高潮了。

基尔格雷夫的喘气过了一会儿就停止了，杰西卡咬着她的脸颊内侧试图闭嘴。她没有多少时间了，直到她听到浴室门开了。她迅速闭上眼睛，把手从内裤里拉出来，尽力装作睡着了。

听到脚步声，他走进卧室，在床前停了下来。他一动不动地站在那里整整一分钟，他似乎只是看着她，发出一声轻轻的叹息。“晚安，杰西卡。”他低声说，然后回到沙发上。

这个_“晚安”_是他知道她醒着的信号，还是只是照例在她睡着时打一个招呼？！他知道她醒着了吗？！

这个想法使她感到屈辱，并使她在接下来的整个晚上几乎无法入睡。

_* * * __欢迎加入本公司* * * _

杰西卡希望当她早上从浴室出来的时候，基尔格雷夫还在睡觉。但是他在她回到床上的路上撞见了她。现在才早上八点左右，所以她希望能多睡几个小时。

“早上好。”他轻轻地说，像昨天一样递给她一杯咖啡。“你睡得好吗？”很难完全肯定，但他表现得好像什么都没发生，一切都很正常。

尽管如此，她还是几乎不能直视他的眼睛。“不好。”她诚实地说，从他手里接过咖啡。

“为什么？”他歪着头，很是好奇。

“只是——”这种情况的一切都让她愤怒皱起了眉头，她的愤怒指向了他，因为她对他说，“......管好你自己该死的事好吗？”

他扬起眉毛，看着她悄悄地回到床上。

谁惹到她了？

他心情很好，没有把她的态度往心里去，所以他让她一个人暴跳如雷。大概一个小时了。

尽管她喝光了所有的咖啡，她还是瘫倒在床上。她以一种奇怪的姿势平躺在被子上面。

他坐在她旁边的床上，摇着她的肩膀。“杰西卡，我们可以开始工作了吗？”

她的眼皮颤动着睁开，瞪着他。“什么？不。别来烦我。”

“但是——”他撅着嘴，没有站起来。“我刚听说——”

他被警察们在扫描仪程序上交谈的声音给打断了。当她睡着的时候，他正在研究警察的暗号，并注意着潜在的案件。

“那是什么鬼东西？”她坐起来，从他手里夺过手机。“首先，你不能独自听这个在没有我的情况下。其次，现在连他妈的中午都没到！”她发出嘶嘶声，抑制着把他的手机扔到另一面墙上的冲动。“我们可以在晚上扮演英雄。我们今天还有其它事情要做。”

“比如什么事？”他问道，没有放弃。

“让我睡一会儿，然后我们再谈。好吗？”她把手机还给他，靠在一个枕头上躺下。这只是其中的一天。

但他不会安静地离开。“如果你整天睡觉，我该怎么办？”他呜咽着，躺在她身边。

在他试图蜷缩起来靠着她之前，她咆哮着坐了起来。“好吧。你想做点什么吗？你开始给我们赚钱怎么样？”她下了床，走到放着电脑的办公桌前。

“就像做私家侦探一样。？”他跟在她后面，他拉起一把椅子坐在她旁边。

当她打开她的笔记本电脑，她低声咒骂，意识到她不能让他在没有监督的情况下独自做这些事情。另外，她创办的网站还没有上线，他们找不到任何客户。

“怎么了？”基尔格雷夫越过她的肩膀问道。

“我需要完成这个网站，然后我们才能做其它事情。”翻阅着她已经完成的内容，她试图找出自己上次完成的部分。

有一个开放的标签，上面只有两个员工的简短描述。虽然她的化名已经是她一直在使用的，但是为基尔格雷夫找到一个新的化名是很难的，到目前为止，她只为他取了半个化名。

为了能看得更清楚，他身体前倾，眯起眼睛看着屏幕。“等等。你扮演杰西卡•珠儿，我扮演西伯戴亚？”

她真的不记得她是从哪里或怎样给他起这个名字的。是不是有什么东西在她的潜意识里？两天前她做这个的时候是不是醉了？可能吧。“呃......”

“你可以为我选择世界上任何一个假名字，而你却选择了西伯戴亚？为什么？！”

这件事似乎惹恼了他，这只会促使她更加过分。“这是你的新名字，不管你喜不喜欢。你可以简称为西伯。”她自己傻笑着，开始考虑他的姓氏。

“哈。”他交叉双臂，开始微笑。“我真的很喜欢这个名字。当你说出来的时候，它真的很流行。”就像是在试验说出这名字的感觉，他让这个名字从他的舌头上滚动重复。“西伯戴亚......西伯伊底亚......西伯底亚——”

“你现在能闭嘴吗？”她后悔决定刺激他，咬牙切齿。“你还需要一个姓。”

“哦，给我一个非常杰出的姓......比如达文波特，或者......拉文斯沃思！”

他接着又提出了更多的建议，而她试图忽略这些建议。“如果你实际上不打算帮忙的话，就走远点。”

“我在这里提出了很棒的想法！如果你叫我西伯戴亚•金斯顿。不不。西伯戴亚•金(King)更好。”这使他兴奋地咧嘴一笑。“那么人们就得叫我金先生了。”

“是的。如果你想用这个来诋毁马丁•路德的遗产，那就太好了。”杰西卡低声咕哝着。

“什么？”

“没什么。”她短暂地闭上眼睛，脑子里想着一些有意义的事情。她想到的第一件事就是她打的字。

他在眉毛上打了个结，并没有什么积极或消极的反应。“毒芹(Hemlock)？那不是一种有毒的植物吗？”

“是的。就像你和你的病毒。”

“我觉得把我描述成有毒植物太夸张了，但我并不讨厌这个名字。”

“那么，就是西伯戴亚·赫姆洛克了。欢迎加入本公司。”最后确定了一些更多的细节，她编辑的标题，以适应他的名字，并推出了他们的官方网站。

“J&H调查服务。我很高兴能和你一起工作。”他笑了。

“随便你。”她喃喃自语，穿过几个不同的区域，以确保一切正常工作。在她退出之前，她强调了一些要讨论的事情。“我们开始获得客户的唯一原因是，我让我们的价格低于竞争对手，因为我们还没有任何形式的声誉。我把你的电话号码作为我们的联系人，也就是说，你必须接电话并且完成预约。懂了吗？”

“接电话，像秘书那样？”他失望地瞪了她一眼。

“就像秘书那样。”

“我以为我们是搭档！”

“你觉得我们是搭档，我从来没说过。反正这里总得有人接电话。”她关上笔记本电脑，在他还没来得及抱怨之前就动起来了。“现在，既然我们还没有任何案子要处理，上课时间到了。”

“我们必须这样做吗？”他呻吟着，已经知道答案了。

“是的。拿上你的记事本。”她用手肘轻轻推了他一下，看着他把椅子挪到桌子的另一边，那里放着他的记事本。“今天，我们在研究观察的技巧。”一旦他开始写字，她就接着说。“这不仅有助于你得知救助人的情况，而且一旦你开始成为一名真正的私家侦探，这对你的工作至关重要。这是在挑战自己，去发现周围的新事物，以不同的方式理解你所看到的东西。”她停下来让他赶上来。“准备好了吗？”

“去哪？”他放下笔，和她站在一起。

“训练。”她抓起夹克，朝门口走去。

“你能再模糊一点吗？”

_* * * __欢迎加入本公司* * * _

“停在这里。”杰西卡说，强迫他在一张长凳前停下来。在他们吃完早餐后，她带他去了附近的公园，这似乎改善了她的情绪。

“我们能坐下吗？”他问，仍然不理解她的计划是什么。当她点头的时候，他们坐在一起，看着他们面前的场地。“我们在这里干什么？”

她没有回答，只是环顾四周。过了一段时间，她只是简单地说：“他要去哪里？”

“谁？”

“他。”她指着一个从他们身边走过去到公园另一边的男人。

“我怎么会知道？”还是没明白，他等待着一个解释。

“看看他，他的衣服、他走路的样子。现在告诉我他要去哪里。”

他明白她想要什么了，尽力做出有根据的猜测。“他穿着西装，快步走着，好像很着急......所以，我猜他是在去上班的路上。”

“错了。”她简明扼要地说。

“什么？怎么会？！你不了解他。你的猜测和我的一样准。”

“不。我的猜测比你的好。”接着，她得意洋洋地瞥了他一眼。“他为什么要带着鲜花去工作呢？”

的确，这个男人走路的时候着了魔似地紧紧抓着一束鲜花。

“我不知道。”他耸了耸肩。“办公室恋情？或者他只是去见他的妻子什么的。”

“嗯。办公室恋情不太可能发生。他看起来很紧张。无论如何，我怀疑他不会这么早就去见他的妻子。在下班回家的路上给妻子带些鲜花不是更有意义吗？”

就在她说完的时候，那个男人停了下来，坐在公园另一边的长凳上。

试图遵循她的思维过程，基尔格雷夫总结道。“那么是......一个女朋友？还是情人？”

“情人。”杰西卡毫不犹豫地说。

“你怎么能这么肯定？”

“嗯，如果你想的话也可以说是女朋友。但他刚刚脱下他的结婚戒指，并放入口袋里，这告诉了我，他的妻子可能会称她为情人，或者婊子......”

“哈。”他显然对自己没有注意到这一点感到恼火。

“你看到了整个画面，就像我一样。但是你只是运用了一些事实来证明你的理论，而忽略了其他任何不符合的细节。”

他叹了口气，他的姿势更糟了，沮丧地快要瘫倒在地上了。

“这是你的第一次尝试。别放弃。”

她忙着扫视公园，没注意到他在盯着她看。他不得不花点时间来消化她只是口头上鼓励他，没有任何讽刺的话语或对他的正直的抨击。

“她怎么样？”杰西卡在他发表评论之前问道。她指向街对面站在路边的一个女人。

他身体前倾，以便穿过行人更清楚地看到她。“嗯，我想她是——”

在他做任何观察之前，他们的注意力都被身后的骚动所吸引。

“快叫救护车！”人群开始聚集时，一个男人大喊。

很难看透所有的人，但是他们周围的声音足够清晰。通过对话，可以听出是一条腿断了。虽然杰西卡对此并不怎么感兴趣，基尔格雷夫还是站了起来，转过身去看了看。

“发生了什么事？”他问杰西卡，想自己去看看。

“有位女士绊倒受伤了还是怎么的。”她淡淡地耸了耸肩回答。

“哦......”他又坐了下来。

不管他承认与否，他都期待着一个英雄时刻。也许希望有人的包被抢走，这样他就可以乘虚而入，拯救世界。如此渴望，像一只小狗学习一个新的技巧。

这使她笑了，并给了她一个想法。“去治好她。”她平静地说。

“什么？”他看着她，兴奋起来。“你觉得我能做到吗？”

她嘲笑这个问题。“你认真的？你治愈了癌症。我敢肯定你能处理好骨折。”

虽然体内和体外治疗是两码事，她从来没有怀疑他的能力。如果能早点检验这个理论就好了，而不是在公众面前。也许刺伤是个检验机会......但他的力量再也伤害不了她，也再帮不了她了。

为了使他不再怀疑自己，她把他从板凳上推下去。“对自己有点信心。”

他蹒跚着站起来，对她微笑。

杰西卡转过身来，看着他清理人群，走向地上的女人。伤者的胫骨裂成了两半，断裂的一端从她的肉里伸出来。当然，女人正在因痛苦而哭泣，她似乎对这个把周围关心她的市民给赶走的陌生男子吓了一跳。

“你-你在干什么？”她嚎啕大哭，紧紧抓住她的大腿，好像这样可以减轻小腿的疼痛。“我需要——”

“安静。”基尔格雷夫嘘了她一声，回头看了看身后的人。“放松。”他用这个口令让她停止哭泣得以喘息。

他停顿的原因是想整理思绪。就像他不知道该如何继续治疗癌症一样，他在这方面也毫无头绪。“别动。”他开始皱眉。“把你的骨头放回去，治好你自己。”

他看了杰西卡一眼，然后又看了看那个女人的腿，不知道会发生什么。

她的身体需要一点时间来处理这个命令并做出反应。然而，当命令生效时，这是一个令人难以置信的景象。

突出的骨头开始退回到她体内，几乎像是倒放录像般。仿佛每个单独的细胞都在自己移动，细胞会像最初那样在她的皮肤下重新进行自我改造和连接。当骨头不见踪影时，她的肉被暴露的纤维拉到一起，留下一股血流作为受伤的唯一证据。

这个女人的下巴都掉了下来，她周围的人立刻开始讨论他们刚刚见证的奇迹。他们用问题轰炸基尔格雷夫只是时间问题。“你是谁？”、“你是怎么做到的？”、“你的超能力是从哪儿来的？”、“你是变种人吗？”、“你来自哪个星球？”，等等。

但是他没有机会回答一个问题，也没有说_“不客气”_，甚至没有机会开口说话，因为杰西卡已经抓住他的手，把他从呆呆的人群中拉开了。

“你不应该长时间处于人们的焦点里，以至于无法回答问题。”她说这是事实，非常快地拖着他，因为有些人已经决定跟着他们。

他试图站稳脚跟，猛地一推，让她停下来，但没有成功。“拜托杰西卡！你看到了吗！太神奇了！难道我不应该享受一下荣耀吗？”

在短时间里，她帮他们叫了一辆出租车，最后停下来打开车门，看着他。“我告诉过你，我们这样做不是为了引起注意。”和他一起上了车，她看到了他那可怜的表情，然后努力补充道，“不过说真的，那真的很酷。”

他笑得合不拢嘴。

_* * * __欢迎加入本公司* * * _

“既然我的建议都被你否决了，为什么还要让我来接电话呢？”基尔格雷夫在一个安静的时刻问道，当时扫描仪程序上没有声音。

“因为。”杰西卡开口，从厨房回来，拿着一瓶威士忌坐在桌子旁。“我希望你最终能学会做出正确的选择。”

“我们在厄勒姆街发现了一起415。完毕。”一位警官打断了他们的谈话。

“什么样的骚乱？”

“呃，我不知道怎么说这件事。一个女人声称她的丈夫是外星人，假装是她的丈夫。”

“又来了？！这是上周打电话来的那位女士吗？”

“不，这是新的。”

警察通过收音机发出清脆的叹息声。“好吧。我在路上了。”

“10-4。（收到）”

基尔格雷夫在电话里点点头。“这事怎么样？！一定很有趣。”

“当然不。我们不会去调查一个疯女人和她古怪的丈夫。”杰西卡翻着白眼，一口气喝下一杯酒。

“10-8。我在回应一个——”

因为他的手机响了，在他们听到这句话的其余部分之前，程序被打断了。

他看到是一个未知号码打来的，就转向杰西卡，杰西卡马上喊道，“接电话！”

“好吧，好吧！”他开了扬声器，回答道，“喂？”

一个男人回答说:“嗨。这是J&H调查服务吗？”

他看着他的搭档，清了清嗓子，接受了他被赋予的角色。“是的。我是西伯戴亚•赫姆洛克，有什么事我可以帮到你吗？”


	46. 在虚线上签名

** _ 第四十六章：在虚线上签名 _ **

第78天：

过去的四天里发生了很多事情，其中大多数不应该再大肆讨论。但杰西卡欠她姐姐一个通电话，她必须让崔西了解目前的情况，包括她与基尔格雷夫的搭档关系。

“我需要你闭嘴。”杰西卡说着，一边喝完他早前给她买的咖啡。

“你在听我刚说的话吗？”他边问边用毛巾擦干湿漉的头发。

“并没有。”她拿出手机，扣出崔西的号码，准备按下通话键。

“我们一小时后要和第一个客户开会，所以我想我们应该讨论一下我应该做什么——”

“一小时后？！”她坐在桌子后面，怒气冲冲地打断了他。“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我告诉过你了！”他无奈地翻了个白眼。“我就在你面前接到电话并安排会面的。在昨晚你睡觉之前我又提醒了你一次。差不多60秒前我又提醒了你。”

她呻吟着，把脚踢上桌子。“行吧。你可以闭嘴吗？就一会儿。”当她把手机放在耳边时，他扬起了眉毛。“嗨，崔西。”

手机另一端传来的崔西的声音听起来很疲惫，尽管她回应的很快，但很明显她的心情不是很好。“嗨，杰西。”

基尔格雷夫当场震惊，他忍住笑声，拉起一把椅子，这样他就可以听到一场会很有趣的谈话。

忍住想对他咆哮的欲望，她伴随一个不好的预感对着手机说，“你疯了吗？”

“你觉得呢？我最好的朋友出门在外，和一个疯子住在一起，还拒绝回家。”

杰西卡和基尔格雷夫的视线撞上了。“我认为......我们正在取得进展......”

“进展？杰西你到底在和他做什么？！你不可能把那样的人训练成真正意义上的好人。”

幸运的是，她从来没有提起过露比，所以她不需要解释额外的事情。同理，她也没有提到治愈的副作用。但她还是叹了口气，揉着太阳穴。“我们......一起开展事务，有时我会带他出去救人。他在学习......”基尔格雷夫的表情迫使她把视线从他身上移开，因为他正在分散她的注意力。

“你认为他在学习。但你怎么知道他真的在改变呢？你不知道。我不能支持这种做法......我不能眼睁睁地看着你放弃自己的生活。”

“我不会放弃我的生活！他在努力......”她声音更低了，转过头，希望他没有用力去偷听。“他在努力，而我需要鼓励他。”

杰西卡几乎可以想象崔西眯着眼睛，因为她的语气有点平静，她问，“他和你在一个房间里吗？”

她朝身后瞥了一眼，看到他在微笑。“呃，他在。”

这一次，崔西咆哮着说，“让我和他说话。”

她睁大了眼睛。“不。我真的不认为这是个好主意。”基尔格雷夫可能会说一些她不想被人知道的话，尤其是关于他们发生性关系之类的话。这个人的嘴没有过滤器。

“让他接。”

“不，崔西。现在不是时候——”

“把该死的电话给他！”她这次大叫，让杰西卡退步。

“上帝啊，操。好吧......”她小心翼翼地转过身，把电话递给他，喃喃自语道，“她想和你说话......”

“和我？”他带着讽刺的口吻问道，带着假笑接过它。当他把电话放在耳边的时候，他惊叫道:“帕西！我们已经很久没联系了。不过，我们最后一次见面时也没有说上话，不是吗？”

提到他强迫她吻他是一个错误，因为她响亮的回音让他把电话拿开了一会儿。杰西卡只能听到基尔格雷夫这边说的话，但她觉得她知道他们的对话是怎样的。

他笑了，边听着，边与杰西卡进行眼神交流。“我想，如果我们中的一个要伤害另一个，那肯定是她在伤害我。——放松点！你知道我再也不能控制她了。”他又笑了，摇了摇头。“是的，我肯定你是第一个知道的。——其实我们很快就要见客户了。——我们在一起很开心！你明白的不是吗？——那只是生意。大多数情况下......”

杰西卡紧紧看着他，她开始紧张起来，担心他接下来会说什么。“够了。”

他等着，仍然听着，然后才开始撅嘴。“啊，对不起。杰西卡说我不能聊了。”

“快点。”她急切地冲他说。

但是他竖起了手指，让她继续等。“好吧，帕西。——当然，我也爱你。”他玩味地笑着。“再见！”

当他把手机还给她的时候，她发现通话断了，于是对他叫到。“你挂了？！”

“是她先挂的！”他耸了耸肩，仍然微笑着，好像这没什么大不了的。

看着他的表情动作，很难判断他说的是不是真的，但是这并不重要。

如今她只能对崔西透露很少的信息，以致让她不能理解。

她瞥了一眼时间，咒骂着并试图思考。“我需要你为我去趟图书馆。”

“图书馆？为什么？”

“去打印我们的雇佣合同。我们需要在客户到来时拿出合同。”她合上笔记本电脑，把电脑装进包里递给他。“文件在桌面上。印大概......二十份，应该就够了。可能要花几英镑，所以......”她把手伸进口袋，拿出几张钞票。

虽然他不喜欢她下达的跑腿任务，但如果这意味着他能帮上忙的话，他不介意跑下腿。他拿上电脑，接上递来的钞票。“二十份，没问题。”

但她把手抽开，摇了摇头。“算了。我和你去。”她叹了口气，把钱放回口袋，站起身。

有她在身边总比他自己一个人去好，但她改变主意的想法使他皱起了眉头。“为什么？我可以一个人去......”

她把电脑从他那夺了回来，直言不讳地解释。“是啊，我本想让你单独去，但我意识到我还是不相信你能自己去做事。我当然也不相信只因为我让你为此付钱，你就会这么做。”看到他失望的表情，她翻了个白眼。“在接下来的几周里，如果你能向我证明你是值得信赖的，我会让你承担更多的责任。但现在还不行。”

“我怎样才能证明我是值得信赖的？”

“别像个混蛋以及照我说的做。”她闪过一丝微笑，领着他走出了公寓。

_ * * *_ _在虚线上签名* * *_

“我来负责全部谈话内容。你只需要去听，好吗？”杰西卡指示到，安顿下来。

“好吧。”基尔格雷夫叹了口气，和她一起坐在桌子后面。

准时到点，敲门声响起。“门开着！”杰西卡大声说，等着他进来。

门开了，一个安静又害羞的中年男子走了进来，关上了身后的门。“这…...这里是J&H调查服务？”

“是的，请坐。”杰西卡对他说，朝房间里唯一空着的椅子点头示意。当他坐下的时候，她介绍了他们。“你可以叫我珠儿，这是我的搭档：赫姆洛克。”听到_“搭档”_这个词，基尔格雷夫笑了。“怎么称呼你？”

他紧张地移动着身体，点点头。“我叫格雷格。呃，格雷格•墨菲。”

“好吧，格雷格。告诉我你来这的原因。”

他清了清嗓子，皱了皱眉头，在他们两人之间来回看着。“我……我在电话里和赫姆洛克说过了......”

他没有接着解释，杰西卡忍住皱眉的冲动。“我更喜欢面对面听。”虽然她对那通电话记得很清楚，但她还是想再听一遍细节。

“哦，当然。”他咕哝着抱歉，目光移开了。“嗯……我儿子利亚姆。他已经失踪三天了。他十二岁，他从三天前至今没有从学校回来过。我……我和他所有的老师和朋友的父母都谈过了，但是没有一个人见过他。我不知道他怎么了，我……”慢慢地，他低下眼睛，双手紧紧地握在一起。

“你和警察谈过吗？”杰西卡问道，草草记下了一些笔记。基尔格雷夫回头看看她在写什么，试图更多的了解他的新工作。

“当然......利亚姆失踪当天我就去找他们了。他们呃......他们说最近有很多孩子离家出走的案子。但通常他们会在四五天后回来。我们......我们希望结果也是这样，但我妻子坚持让我们雇一名私家侦探，以防如果他没回来......”

“哈。”她写下了他对其他孩子离家出走的描述，然后问道:“你还有其他孩子吗？”

“没有，就利亚姆。”

“利亚姆一般什么时候放学回家？”

“他......一般四点左右回来。嗯……我和妻子要五点才下班，所以当我们到家的时候，他却不在家。”

“好吧。”拿出一份由她打印的合同复印件，她迅速填上了他们的名字，并模糊地描述了当前的情况。显而易见，如果他打算不付钱，她也无能为力，因为他们都以化名生活着。但是这个交易必须看起来合法，所以她在签了假名之后把纸张转了一圈。“在这里签名。”她指着位置给他看，递给他一支笔。“这是标准价格，我们只收现金。”

“哦......好吧。”他连看都没看一眼就签上了自己的名字，把合同还给了她。

“我们马上就开始。”在对自己将要调查的东西有了一个想法之后，她看了看基尔格雷夫。“赫姆洛克，请你送墨菲先生出去好吗？”

“当然。”他微笑着，渴望成为有用的人。

当他们的第一个客户离开后，基尔格雷夫又坐回了她身边。“现在怎么办？”

她翻白眼。“我有一些调查要做。”

“我能帮上什么忙？”

“嗯，我们有一台电脑和一个以前做过私家侦探的人，而且她知道自己在做什么。所以......如果你愿意，你可以坐下来看。”

_ * * *_ _在虚线上签名* * *_

“11-41！发生了一起建筑事故。新港特街有多个10-54事件。紧急救援！”

杰西卡还没等警官说完就已经走出门去了。基尔格雷夫必须跑起来才能跟上。

这是他们今晚的第二个_“任务”_。在相当轻松的几个小时里，阻止了另一个施虐者，并监听着扫描仪，基尔格雷夫对这一突然行动毫无准备。

“什么是10-54？！”他边追着她下了公寓楼的台阶，边问道。

“可能和尸体有关。”她喊道。当他们在出到楼外，她停下来看着他，向他简单介绍了一下这个计划。“新港街就在几个街区之外。我要跳过去把所有的工人都救出来。”

在她飞走之前，他抓住了她的手。“等等！我要做什么？！”

“叫辆出租车，我们在那见。”她把手伸进口袋，往他身上扔了一些钱，连数都懒得数。“当你到达那了，去治疗他们吧！”就这样，她走了。

“小心点！”他喊道，尽管她已经不见了。希望她没有抛下他，他呻吟着，“妈的。”

等他赶到时，杰西卡已经在废墟中了。

一个原本计划爆破的小教堂，因为结构不稳定而提前倒塌。事发时有三个建筑工人在里面，救护车还没到。其中两名工人已经被杰西卡拖到街对面，离开危险区域。

她再次进去找最后一个人，消失在破碎的水泥地间。屋顶向内倾斜，在重力的威胁下吱嘎作响。看着这不稳定的结构，基尔格雷夫的心情已经超越了紧张。

像他被告知那样，他很快治好了那两个已经得救的工人，治好之后他的重心就不在他们身上了。

随着时间的推移，他越来越焦虑，附近的警鸣声让他更加紧张。“杰西卡！”他站在残骸旁喊道。

砰地一声，屋顶完全坍塌时，他的心脏也停止了跳动。建筑由内向外塌陷，爆发出令人不安的喧嚣，就在那一刻，仿佛整个世界随之崩溃了。

直到他听到这句话之前：

“该死的！”

从沉降的灰尘中，杰西卡出现了，她的右臂环绕着那位工人，他的左臂举过她的头顶以躲避掉落的泥板。在轻轻地把受伤的男子放下后，她几乎跌倒在地，剧烈地咳嗽。

当他的心脏重新开始跳动时，基尔格雷夫冲向她。

他还没来得及表现出自己有多担心，有多么精神紧张，她就站起来冲他咆哮起来。“我没事！快点治好他。”

“治愈你自己。”他几乎发狂的对着那个男人喊道，又把注意力放回杰西卡身上。

“我们走吧。”她抓住他，把他拉到拐角处，当救护车到达时，已经不需要了。当她拉着他的时候，她畏缩了，感觉血液开始从她的背上滴下来。

一旦他们远离骚动，他温柔地阻止她，他的眼睛因为悲痛欲绝而放大。“你怎么了？”

“没什么......”她躺在那里，咬了一下舌头。“我只是......我觉得我可能把缝线弄开了。”再次走路，她没有等他跟上。“跟上吧。我们可以在回去的路上买些急救用品。”

当他跟在她后面走进街道尽头的一家便利店时，他关切的表情依旧不变。

一切都发生得太快了。前一刻，他们还坐在一起，下一刻，她就为随便一个人置身于危险之中。她可能会死在那栋楼里，但这似乎并没有吓到她。这就是英雄吗？

在走进收银台前，她拿了消毒湿巾、纱布和其他一些用品。当他们回到公寓时，她似乎仍然没有注意到他情绪的剧烈变化，因过于关注自己的伤口而忽略了他的态度。

“我需要你的帮助。”她一边说，一边把急救箱带到卧室。

她把急救箱扔到床上，迅速脱下外套扔在地板上，接着是浸透鲜血的衬衫。她不假思索地扯下原来背上的绷带，看了下伤口。正如她所想，伤口的缝线被撕开了，像救人这种大动作里根本不可能让缝线毫不受损。她拿起毛巾，在回卧室之前吸收一些多余的血液。

基尔格雷夫站在旁边无所事事地看着，与其说他是在专心思考，不如说他是在发呆。当她以期待的目光看着他时，他顿时醒过来。有点懵。“你需要我做什么？”他用平静的语调问道。

她背对着他坐在床沿上，开始说，“你能不能就是——”虽然她讨厌寻求帮助，但是试图独自去完成这个没有任何意义。“......擦干净，包扎起来......请......”她补充道，把消毒水从肩膀上递给他。

他有点畏缩地看着她的伤口，但还是在她身后的床上坐了下来，拿了一块酒精片。没有任何语言上的回应，他开始沿着她背部的血迹开始，用酒精片轻柔地擦过粗糙的缝线。

当他按照她的要求做时，她尽量控制自己不退缩。“我明天得回去见维克多......”她咬着牙说。

即使她退缩了，他还是继续，尽可能地清理伤口。因为她的肌肉紧张，他们之间没有交谈，直到他擦完了受伤的地方。

他自言自语，无意中喃喃地说，“我讨厌看到你这样......”

她眨了眨眼睛，越过肩膀瞥了他一眼，尽管他故意避免眼神接触。“这没什么大不了的。”她回答，递给他纱布。

“我知道......只是......”他叹了口气，拿过纱布，包扎在她的肩膀和胳膊下面。他重复这个过程，直到用完了纱布，然后把它固定住。虽然没有她之前做的那么紧，但也足够了。当他正确地完成了他的动作，他的想法随之而出。“…...你的皮肤很完美”

“什么？”她皱起眉头，不知道这句话和现状什么有关系。

“你的皮肤很完美......”他平静地重复着。“我讨厌你的肌肤像这样被撕开......”他的呼吸落在她的脖子后面，立刻让她寒毛立起。

她立刻变得僵硬起来。现在清晰知道的是，在工地上发生的事情让他有点恍惚，她需要在他尝试任何行动之前让他清醒过来。“我已经告诉过你了......我很好，好吗？你不用担心——”

“你今天吓到我了。”他用轻声打断了她。当他说话时，他的指关节拖着似的在她脊椎上游走。

她有点慌乱，使劲咽了口唾沫，尽量不再回头看他。虽然她没有直接阻止他，但她摇了摇头。“你把这件事弄得太夸张了......”

“你差点就死了。”当他的手触及她的背部底部时，他身体前倾，亲吻她的后颈，让他的嘴唇贴着她的皮肤。“我可能会失去你......”

“我不是什么你可以失去的东西。”她握紧拳头，试图呼吸。

他再次吻了她的脖子，然后站起来，走到床的另一侧，以便能够站在她面前。“我知道你会试图阻止我。”

“我们不会再重蹈覆辙了。”她沮丧地咆哮起来。他还没来得及做什么，她就站起来把他往后推，她知道他们之间的距离越远越好。

就在他被完全赶出卧室之前，他脱口而出，作为最后手段，“两天前的晚上，我在浴室里，把你吵醒了。”

她立刻知道他指的是什么，脸涨得通红。“我不是。我没——”

为了让她无法继续否认，他摇了摇头，再次拉近了他们之间的距离。“我不在乎你承认与否。我会为我们俩感到尴尬的。”当他走近一步时，她的背撞到了墙上，她的呼吸明显变得更加不稳定。“杰西卡，我不介意你是否碰我，但我需要能够触碰到你。”

“基尔格雷夫，停下。我已经告诉过你了。你说什么并不重要，因为我——”

他没有再吻她，而是突然跪在她面前。“和你在一起，却触碰不到你，简直是在杀我。”尽管这是极度夸张的说法，但他的眼神告诉她不是仅此而已，他不安地抬头看着她。“我愿意做任何事......”

她低头看着他，嘴巴张得大大的，感觉自己被困住了。她赤裸上身，背靠着墙，想不出一条出路。当他几乎要向她乞求的时候，她的思维停止运作，身体僵住了。

在基尔格雷夫叹息之前，他们在那里沉默了一分钟。他向前倾着身子，轻轻地用鼻子蹭着她的大腿内侧。

“不，别这样。”她结巴地说着，眼睑颤动着。

“求你了。”他呼吸着，嘴唇紧贴着她的衣服。他又抬头看着她，伸手到她的牛仔裤前面，轻轻地解开纽扣。依旧的，他还是给了她足够把他推开的时间，他用手指勾在她的腰带扣上，把她的裤子垂落下来，落在她的脚踝边。

就这样，他吻着她，他的胡茬轻轻地摩擦着她的大腿，然后用嘴唇舔了舔她的内裤。显然她已经湿透了，当他用舌头在布上蹭的时候，她倒抽了一口气。他把鼻子贴在她身上，吸入她的气味，短暂回忆起她身上散发着的熟悉味道。

房间里唯一的声音从他们沉重的呼吸里传来，他小心翼翼地拉下她的内裤，放在她的脚边。当他毫无隔阂亲吻她的那一刻，她向他投降般发出一声色情的呻吟。

她不由自主地向他伸出手，手指在他的头发上纠缠着。当她开始拖拽的时候，他发出喉音，短暂地闭上了眼睛。

“基尔格雷夫......”她低声说，迷失在这种无法控制的兴奋状态中。

他小心翼翼地将她的双腿分开，然后他双膝着地，使自己在她身下的位置更加稳固。他故意拖延着，不慌不忙地在她的皱褶之间舔舐着，至于她的阴蒂，他的舌尖只提供了一点羽毛般的接触来戏弄她。

她仰起头，闭上眼睛，努力的让从自己嘴中逃出的声音听起来没有那么的渴求。

然后，他停顿了。

不用睁开眼睛，她就能知道他在看着她。他不需要精神控制，就能让她做他想让她做的事。很明显，他停下来是为了让她承认她也想要这个。他强迫着她，只等她说出口。妈的，如果他现在停下来，她会发疯的。

该死的性欲。

现在轮到她尴尬了，因为她让步了，呜咽着，“继续......”

她能感觉到他在对她微笑，就在他开始吞噬她之前。当他吮吸她那难以置信的敏感肌肤时，让人几乎无法承受这一切。她努力保持镇静，握紧拳头，尽量不去碰到身后的墙壁，因为她知道自己会在上面再打一个洞。她的另一只手一遍遍地梳理着他的头发，不由自主地把他的头推得更近了。

她的背弓起来，发出一声绵长愉悦的呻吟，她沉浸在欲望深处，根本不在乎这是多么可怕的错误。

在她身下，基尔格雷夫平静地呻吟着，暂时无视他那万分痛苦的勃起。这个世界上，除了让她高潮，他别无他求。该死的，她尝起来真美味。一瞬间之内又咸又甜。完美的组合，使她的美味令人垂涎。

当他的舌头压在她身上时，她大声地呜咽，睁开眼看他。“哦......天呐。”

听到她急促的声音，他抬头看着她，一点也没有放慢动作。

“请......”她不停地恳求，这完全是应对他的触摸的本能反应。

当她的双腿开始颤抖时，她用力咬住下唇。由于担心自己不能再站太久，她迅速转过身，倒在床上，拉着他一起。她向后滑倒，躺下，他急切地跟着，爬上她的身体，再次在她的两腿之间安顿下来。

他把这当作一次短暂的喘息机会。事实上，这是一个非常短暂的机会，因为杰西卡正在急切地把他拉近。她抬起头看着他，但是发现这太让人难以承受了，她向后躺下来，双腿张开着。他的舌头像以前一样伸进了她体内，而她的髋部也因此而抖动。

基尔格雷夫的身体在床上摇晃，他在把她推向高潮。每一秒钟，她都更加服从他，呜咽着自己听不见的请求。她哭泣的声音鼓励他更快地吞噬她。

“操......”她喘着气，感觉她的阴道开始收缩，她的整个身体充满了张力。她翻着白眼，无意中冲他叫了起来。“别停下！”

他没有停下来的意思，只是咕哝地说着，让她把他的头往下推，感觉到他的嘴唇用力的抵住了她。就这样，她在他面前崩溃了，像一个耸人听闻的波浪一样安然度过了高潮。

她的释放充满在他的嘴里，他全心全意饥渴地把它们圈起来。多余的液体浸湿了他的下巴和嘴唇，他没有擦掉，只是保留着她的味道。

当他慢慢用舌头清理她的时候，她整个身体都在颤抖，当他停下来的时候，她气喘吁吁毫无气力地倒在床上。她的手慢慢地从头发上滑下来，随着最后一声呜咽，她闭上了眼睛。

他不得不和她一样屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地把头靠在她的大腿上。

他们之间的沉默是沉重的，就像空气仿佛越来越重。

他本想蜷缩在她身边，趁她昏昏欲睡，性欲高涨的时候占她便宜，但是他做不到。他告诉她，他只是想触碰她，她没有拒绝他。她不欠他任何东西作为回报。因此，他只能自己去处理自己的事。

他小心翼翼地站起来，避开她的眼睛，喃喃地说，“我要去......”

“等等......”杰西卡低声说，抓住他的手腕。她把他拉近一点，靠过去吻他，在他的嘴唇上品尝着自己的味道。这和她过去给他的那些狂热的吻不一样。他低头看她的时候，脸红涨到了脸颊，而她轻声地说了一句，“谢谢......”

他温柔地微笑作为回礼，决定忽略自己的腹股沟，静静地躺在她身边。

即使在她长时间的放松状态下，她还是摇摇头，“你不能睡在这里......”

他没有发脾气，只是咕哝着抱怨，把脸埋在附近的枕头里。他的手臂已经懒洋洋地搭在她的腰上，一动也不动。

她叹了口气，表示她的烦恼，但是她感到太兴奋了，并没有那么在乎。当她想把他踢到地板上时，她只是拉起裤子，没有别的动作。她的眼睛自然地闭上了，他胳膊的重量充当了一个掩护，使她睡着了。

同床共枕一晚也没那么糟糕，对吧？


	47. 所有的百万富翁都不一样

** _ 第四十七章：所有的百万富翁都不一样 _ **

第79天：

当基尔格雷夫醒来时，他正仰面躺着，杰西卡的头靠在他的胸前，在睡梦中蜷缩在他的身边。

他克制住抚摸她头发的冲动，生怕她醒来。不舍得破坏这个完美的时刻。这可能是他和她在一起最平静的时刻了。他确信昨晚是他们未来发展的一个反映。该死的，这真的能行。他们可以有一段真正的感情。最终，他们每天晚上都会在床上共进晚餐，在月光下浪漫地散步。

当他躺在那里，感受着她轻柔的呼吸触碰着他的皮肤时，他的脑海里浮现出这种幻想。他本可以在那里躺上几个小时，但他的膀胱不同意。他心里咒骂着，慢慢地从她身边溜开，把她的头枕在枕头上，而不是他的胸膛上。当他去洗手间的时候，她甚至一动也不动。

完事后，他走进厨房，准备了一壶咖啡。咖啡开始煮的时候，他回到了卧室。他注意到遮住墙洞的毛巾掉了下来，便歪着头。尽管他努力想把它固定回曾经的样子，但它还是掉落回地面上。他忍不住想知道有多少声音传出去了……

他觉得这样做太冒险了，因为不可能把它恢复到以前的状态，那么他觉得还不如现在把她叫醒。中午快到了，他不能让她白白浪费时间睡觉。没有她，他什么也做不成。

他叹了口气，坐在床沿上，轻轻地摇晃着她的肩膀，低声呼唤着她的名字。“杰西卡......”

“嗯......”她呻吟着，伸出双臂，同时把他推开。

“时间不早了......”他又试了一次。

她没有睁开眼睛，翻过身来，背对着他。

她有点醒了，使他又叹了一口气。“杰西卡~”

“我听不见，我睡着了。”她低声咕哝着，把枕头捂在头下。

对此，他笑着站了起来。“起来吧。我去给你倒杯咖啡。”

当他消失在厨房里时，她自言自语，睁开眼睛，坐了起来。她的肩膀仍然感觉糟透了，但是感觉不像昨天那么糟糕，但这只是个开始。她靠着床头板坐了起来，当他端着一杯热咖啡回来时，她自动从他手中接过咖啡。

他没有再坐下来，只是站着。现在看着她，他只能从她脸上看到昨晚亲吻她两腿之间时的表情，这个记忆使他张开了嘴。“听着......杰西卡......关于昨晚，我——”他真的不知道这句话要说什么，只是希望自己能在说话时找到合适的词。

幸运的是，她打断了他的话，摇了摇头。“别说了，你破坏了整个气氛。”她一针见血地说，低头看着自己的杯子，这样她就不用看他了。

不知道这对他们的未来意味着什么，他尽量不皱眉。虽然他不想就这样结束，但他已经在她身边如履薄冰了。只要走错一步，他就再也不能碰她了。所以他一句话也没说就走开了。

作为杰西卡•琼斯的某种应对机制，她拒绝承认自己脑子里发生了什么。这样就简单多了。继续这一天，不要多想。如果她不能挽回，那就没有理由怨恨自己的行为。如果她不打算让这事再次发生，那么回忆这事也就没了意义。因此，这件事将保持未处理的状态。

喝完咖啡后，她迅速冲了个澡，径直走向前门，这样就不会再有任何谈话了。基尔格雷夫正在厨房里准备简易早餐，在她离开之前，她对他大喊，“呆在这里等我回来。”

他在拐角处冲了过去，停下来不安地看着她。“等等，你要去哪儿？”

“外面。”她说，显然需要一些独处的时间。

在她走出公寓大楼的路上，她遭到了她路过的邻居的一些谴责的眼光。

_* * *__所有的百万富翁都不一样* * *_

中午的伦敦。

天阴沉沉的、阴郁的、甚至压抑。杰西卡看到的每个人脸上似乎都带着同样的苦相，代表着整体的忧郁情绪。

只有她看到的那些一对对的似乎玩得很开心。然而，看到他们的幸福的模样，真让她想吐。

在散步的前些时候，她给维克多发了短信，问他是否在家，但他没有回复，这意味着他可能在工作。那只好推迟到明天了。

因为她不打算去见维克多，所以她没有真正的目的地。但她也不打算回公寓。她只是需要离开一段时间。也许她应该担心基尔格雷夫会在她外出的时候离开，但是她根本不想去想他。

在路上，她看到一个熟悉的街道名称而停止脚步。她从来没有想过要工作，但这是一种受欢迎的消遣。她最后流落到了格雷格•墨菲说的他住的那条街上。虽然她没有合同的复印件，上面没有他们的确切地址，但她记忆力很好，很容易就找到了他的位置。

记得格雷格和他的妻子都在五点后下班回家，她没有敲门，只是强行扭动把手打开了门。她没有耐心做别的事情。她走进去，发现里面空无一人，正如她所料。通过仔细观察客厅、餐厅和厨房，她能准确地分辨出墨菲一家是什么样的人。

他们都有洁癖。

这地方简直就像个孩子的地狱。白色家具，古典绘画，每件东西都有一个合适的位置，没有玩具、电子游戏和DVD。就像新买的房子，架子上只有几本书。

如果这个孩子真的逃跑了，那可能是因为他不能做任何有趣的事情！

主卧也是这样布置的，房子里唯一与众不同的房间就是利亚姆的卧室。尽管咋眼一看他的房间和其他房间一样，但杰西卡还是通过一些寻找发现了它们之间的不同之处。

像每个孩子一样，利亚姆在他的房间里也有一个秘密的地方，保存着他最珍贵的财产。那种不想让父母看到的东西。在他衣橱里的一个小衣柜后面，他藏了一整座乐高城。这不仅仅是一些包装封面的设计所带来的模板，而是一座由他自己设计的城市。它有摩天大楼、房子、商店和令人难以置信的细节。整个建筑面积必须在6平方英尺左右。

除了他的乐高城市，他还绘制出来很多虚构的地方。一些虚构的地方甚至有用蜡笔绘制的蓝图。从中得出，这孩子在建筑方面很有天赋。这显然是他对父母隐瞒得很好的一面。

然而，他的日历就挂在显眼的墙上，旁边是一张埃隆·马斯克的海报。上面只写了几件事，包括足球训练和与导师的会面。在这些事件中，有两件事被圈出来以显示其重要性。第一个是几个星期前，已经被划掉了。第二个是在今天。

显然，由于某种原因，今天是一个重要的日子。问题在于，如果他有如此重大的事件安排，为什么他会在几天前离家出走？对此只有三种解释。第一，这件事让他如此害怕，以至于他不得不在做这件事之前离开。第二，他的父母禁止他去，他离家出走以便能够独立生活。第三，他根本没有打算逃跑……

今天有且只有这些字：“格利奇会议”，并且在划掉的日期上也有同样的内容。

“‘格利奇会议’是什么鬼东西？”杰西卡自言自语，掏出手机。在离开之前，她再次浏览了一下日历，给他的房间和屋子里的其他一些东西拍了照片。

不管这是什么，她都会从那里开始。这意味着回到公寓后就可以开始找东西了。她还没有完全准备好回去，所以她在外面多呆了一会儿。

当她决定回来，基尔格雷夫跑到门口迎接她，就像一只狗迎接它的主人。

自从她离开后，他洗了个澡，穿好衣服，希望她能回来，然后他们可以马上出去，开始一起“英雄之举”。他尽量不在问“你去哪儿了？”时显得太焦虑。

“工作。”她坐在桌子后面，像离开前一样简洁地回答。

他看着她坐着，忍不住开始撅嘴。克制住告诉她他有多想她的冲动，他只是坐在她对面。他语气特别平静地问道：“你能告诉我是怎么一回事吗？”

她启动笔记本电脑，看向他。他回望她的样子使他显得有点可怜，她恨自己同情他这一事实。不管怎样，她总是告诉他要乐于助人，却不让他做任何事情，这是矛盾的。

她转了一圈眼珠子，开始解释。“我去了墨菲的家。利亚姆在日程表上给今天安排了一些活动，我马上就会知道那些活动是什么。”

令她惊讶的是，这一点也不难找到。一旦她在谷歌里输入“格利奇会议”，事情就没有比这更容易的了。

在市中心的一个机构，专门举办某种筹款活动。她喜欢独自做调查，尽管如此她还是大声读出她发现的东西，以免以后遇到任何问题。

“‘继上个月的会议大获成功之后，助听器和技术协会(Deaf-AidandTechnologyAssociation)或者说D.A.T.A.，很荣幸地开放了这个地方，以举办另一个社区活动之夜。’”她停顿了一下，浏览着描述。她继续阅读网站上的其他内容，她说，“‘由创始人伊利亚•凯恩•格利奇主持。今晚有新技术的展示，一间设计室——特别鼓励创造个性化的发明，以及格利奇先生的亲自演示。’”这一次，她直接问基尔格雷夫，“你之前听说过这个人吗？”

“他听起来很耳熟。”他回答道，试图把名字回想起来。

在页面的底部写着：“开门时间在下午3点到7点。入场费：10.00英镑。随时欢迎捐款。”

现在已经接近下午6点了，杰西卡不禁咒骂起来。“妈的。我们迟到了。”她站了起来，合上电脑，再次向门口走去。

基尔格雷夫很快跟了上去，很高兴他们今天有事可做。

根据她读到的内容判断，这是利亚姆很期待的东西。如果他真的离家出走了，他今天很大可能会在那出现。

他们上了出租车，在去的路上，她搜索了“伊利亚•格利奇”，至少瞥一眼他的经历，知道自己究竟要去见什么人。由于时间问题，她用最快的速度匆匆浏览了一遍已有的信息。

她大声地总结道，“格利奇。工程学和建筑学硕士学位，大学毕业四年后成为百万富翁。有点意思了。”她以前没听说过他，真奇怪。获取有关他一生的经历，有一页又一页的阅读，而她只触及了皮毛。但就现在而言这些信息已经足够了。

当他们到达目的地时，很明显他们来对地方了。这座建筑是一座玻璃塔，入口上方用宽大的这几个字“格利奇Co.”尽管门在几个小时前就已经打开了，但仍然有人在里面排着队。人行道上有一群记者，他们似乎正在对进去过里面的人进行采访。这会议真的这么有排面吗？

他们进了排队队伍里，队伍缩短的很快，到了门口，她付钱让他们进去。里面大多人穿着商务休闲装，但杰西卡和基尔格雷夫不是唯一穿着牛仔裤的人，因为这里是对大众开放的。

只有一楼是用来举行会议的，这就证明了，这里有足够的空间可以同时举行各种活动。在最前面有一些标志，指出有不同区域可以探索。然而最吸引人的地方是一个大厅，大部分参与者都前往那里。

这个大厅至少容纳了2000人，每个座位都坐满了，包括阳台区域。因此，人们坐在过道上，站在每一个可以听到演讲的位置。这里太拥挤了，杰西卡和基尔格雷夫被挤到后面站着。

尽管演讲已经开始很长时间了，他们还是抓住了演讲的尾巴。

活动的主持人站在舞台上，身后有一个他形象的巨大投影，他一边说话，一边使用手语。把他的形象放在这么大的屏幕上是有意义的，因为这里是助听器和技术协会，这意味着观众中很可能有聋人需要看到他的手语才能理解他。从他的外表来看，他与杰西卡年龄相仿，站姿放松但得体。说话的同时，他那双冰蓝色的眼睛锐利地扫视着房间。他长长的棕发一直垂到了脖子上。如果他不是一个企业家，他可能会被误会成是个男模，因为他的身材，差不多5’7’’高（1.72米），身材苗条，但还是有肌肉的，胡子刮得很干净，下巴轮廓分明。不知怎么的，他穿着舒适的衣服，却看起来很专业。他穿着一件深蓝色的真丝衬衫、一件黑色的轻便长大衣、一条灰色的迷彩裤。多种面料的结合是不寻常的，但他看上去相当时髦，就算他是穿着几乎没人能驾驭的搭配。他的英国口音很柔和，他的声色会让人感到催眠。他讲话的方式透露出他在这样一大群人面前讲话是多么自如。

“你知道的，”基尔格雷夫靠近杰西卡，低声对她说，“如果你允许的话，我可以给我们找个座位——”

“你敢！”她咬牙切齿，睁大眼瞪着他。如果能坐下来就好了，但是她不会让他把自己的能力用在如此琐碎的事情上。

伊利亚讲了个笑话，人群哈哈大笑，杰西卡因为基尔格雷夫的缘故错过了。

在舞台上，他停顿了一下，直到所有人都安静下来，他才继续。“但严肃地说，我们离把克隆技术推向市场还有很远的路。与退伍军人伤兵基金会的合作使我们获得了无数的资源，这样我们就可以帮助治愈在英国国旗下战斗失去四肢的军人同胞。因为他们——”

观众开始热烈的掌声，迫使他再次停顿，投之微笑显示他洁白的牙齿。

“是的。谢谢大家。”他等待人们安静下来，然后继续演讲。“因为他们，过去的一年里我们的生产率提高了150%。当然，我也不会忘记你们这些可爱的来自伦敦的朋友。如果没有你们的支持和参与，我们不可能实现这些目标。”

人群再次欢呼起来，大声雀跃，赞美着这份认可。在茫茫人海中，一个女人大声喊道，“我爱你，伊利亚！”

许多人在她之后对他喊出类似的爱情宣言，包括一些相当暧昧的话。

他似乎没有注意到，只是继续说下去，大家再次安静下来。“正如我希望你们今晚看到的，D.A.T.A.在实现完美未来方面上取得了巨大进步。在每个出口，我们都有为您准备的登记表。如果你选择写下你的名字和地址，我们会发给你一个信息包，包括你可以采取的帮助建立一个更好的世界的下一步。你的名字将进入抽奖活动中，以赢得一个免费的，限量版的虚拟现实设备。我会在前面等你，在你离开之前回答你的问题。我希望你们今晚有一个美妙的休息。谢谢大家。”

当他停止说话，整个房间就爆发出震耳欲聋的起立鼓掌致敬。当他离开舞台时，他微笑着挥手，一大群人来迎接他。很难看清楚，但他有大约三个保安，无论他走到哪里，他们都跟着他。

杰西卡把基尔格雷夫带出房间，人们开始涌出。为了确保他们不会分开，她把他拉到一边，让大家都离开。

“他是个该死的圣人。”杰西卡大部分时间都在自言自语，她承认，从第一印象来看，他非常有魅力。

然而，对于基尔格雷夫来说，这个人却对他产生了相反的印象。“我不喜欢他。”他说的完全是实话，尽管他的理由对他们两人来说都不清楚。

“为什么？”她嘲笑着，翻着白眼。“因为你不喜欢自己在房间里不是最漂亮的那一位？”这应该是她的讽刺幽默，但她马上就后悔说了这话，因为这承认了她认为他和伊利亚都是很有魅力的男人。

基尔格雷夫得意地笑了一下，在他提起这事之前，她就走开了。

不安常规，她抓住他的手，把他拖到身后。“走吧。”她做的第一件事就是让他们排队领登记表。

“我们在做什么？”

“我想要一个免费的虚拟现实设备。”她耸了耸肩，尽管这并不是她排队的唯一原因。很明显这个人是利亚姆的个人崇拜偶像。也许她应该去找那个孩子，但是她在人群中找到他的可能性微乎其微。如果她想了解更多关于这个男孩的事情，她也必须研究他的偶像。

在他们排队的时候，杰西卡无意中听到了他们面前这对情侣的对话。

“所有的百万富翁都不一样！”那人笑着大声说。

那个女人用一种讽刺的方式笑了起来。“我不是这个意思！但还有多少百万富翁像他们一样聪明又迷人呢？”

“好吧，除了富有、聪明和‘迷人’之外，他们还有什么共同点？”

“我觉得这已经足够了！特别是考虑到——”

“哈！所以没有其他共同点了？我也是这么想的。”陌生人交叉双臂。“瞧，他是个很酷的人。但伊利亚·格利奇不是复仇者英雄。”

“他可能不会穿着自己设计的金属外壳飞来飞去，与该死的外星人战斗，但他是个英雄！他也帮助了很多人！你知道的，我希望看到托尼•斯塔克主持这样的活动，并捐出大量的钱......”她随着两个人的移动离开了队伍，离开了听力范围。

到了前面，杰西卡浏览了一长串在她之前来过的人的名单，然后签了她的化名，包括她的电话号码和地址。

当她签完后，她又拉起基尔格雷夫的手，把他带到活动的其他区域。他们停留的第一个房间是设计室。

这里的孩子比其他任何房间都多，其中也不乏成年的投资者。

房间里，有大量的创造车间成行排列。每个车间都配有说明书解释如何操作。大体上，就是使用这些技术把绘图和设计转换成3D立体图，你可以在面前的空气中进行操作。孩子们完全可以用他们自己的双手建立他们的幻想世界。

至于成年人，他们可以为自己的发明或公共设施的想法提供一个适当的基础。甚至还可以选择将项目提交D.A.T.A.进行审查。如果公司喜欢它，创造者可以出售这个想法，或者与训练有素的专业人员一起将其变成现实。

这是到此为止最有趣的房间，也是人最多的房间。其他大部分地方是情报室，或者是D.A.T.A.已经完善了的作品的展示。

杰西卡环顾四周，走向入口处的运货电梯。主要的活动内容或许都发生这一层楼，但一个优秀的私家侦探不会停留在眼前的事情上。不幸的是，电梯需要钥匙卡才能使用。

差不多到七点了，他们发现再无可看的了，于是他们回到了门前。

但是他们并没有走出门外，因为有一大群人和他们朝同一个方向移动。显然他们在跟着伊利亚一起出门。他的保镖守在他身边最近的地方，但他似乎并不急于离开。在到达出口前他停了下来，随意地和周围的人交谈，好像这不是他们的第一次见面，似乎他们已经是多年的朋友了。

“看在上帝的份上。”基尔格雷夫呻吟着，因为他们的出路被堵住了，迫使他们只能在一旁观望。

杰西卡立即瞪了他一眼，以确保他不会开始命令别人让出条道来。

在与某人交谈后，伊利亚抬起头来，他与杰西卡的视线交汇了，接着是基尔格雷夫。他把注意力从其他人身上移开，隔着一层楼向他们微笑。“失陪一下。”他温和地对周围的粉丝说，带着他的保镖走向引起他注意的人。

杰西卡眨了眨眼睛，有点惊讶于他突然向他们走来。

当他走到他们身边时，他说，“你们两个真是可爱的一对。”他一边说话，一边继续使用手语，就像他在台上时那样。对他来说，这就像大声说话一样自然。

“谢谢你——”基尔格雷夫开始说话，他的话和杰西卡的话发生了冲突，因为他们都在说话。

“我们不是一对。”现在才注意到她还握着他的手，她放开他的手，把手放在口袋里。

格利奇先生面无表情地看了他们一会儿。站在他们两人旁边的似乎是他的一名保镖，但是她在做手语，而不是在被雇佣在他身边徘徊。伊利亚看着女人的手势，当她停下来的时候，他笑了。“哦？你们不是一对吗？我很抱歉。”

杰西卡扬起眉毛，瞟了一眼站在她旁边的女士。

在其他人评论之前，伊利亚摇了摇头。“我太失礼了。这是我的翻译，杰姬。如果这让你分心了，我很抱歉。习惯成自然，只是有时候，有些东西会在翻译过程中丢失。”他微笑着解释道，指的是他的手语。“我想我还没有正式介绍过自己。我是伊利亚，伊利亚•格利奇。”

他伸出手，杰西卡握了握他的手，仍然试图在脑海里追赶他。“我是珠儿......”接下来，基尔格雷夫和他握手时，她回答道。“这是我的搭档——”

“赫姆洛克。”基尔格雷夫简洁地说，像杰西卡那样。

“珠儿和……赫姆洛克？”他重复着，想验证自己是否正确，他盯着翻译。当他得到回答时，他没有继续用手语，而是用手梳理了下头发，然后放进口袋。“很高兴见到你们两位。杰姬，你可以停下来了。”

很明显什么东西被遗漏了，杰西卡为他们两个澄清发问。“对不起......你听不见吗？”

伊利亚笑了，并没有因为这个问题而感到被冒犯，虽然大多数人在与他互动之前就已经知道这个事实了。“是的，我听不见。但是我能很好地读唇语。杰姬只在一旁跟着，以防我需要帮助。”

杰西卡对此可不是惊讶这么简单，不仅因为她想知道自己怎么会在简读他的背景时漏掉了这个如此重要的细节，还因为他与人沟通的效率如此之高。对于一个连自己的声音都听不到的人来说，他是个非常出色的演说家，也非常善于与人打交道。

看到她脸上仍在困惑的表情，他进一步解释说，“通常，说聋人可以通过读唇语理解对话是一个神话。就平均而言，我们只能看到大约30%的内容。但实际上我参加了一个唇读课程来帮助我理解。这样一来，我就不再时刻需要杰姬了。”

“哇。”杰西卡继续说话，因为基尔格雷夫还没晃过神来。“这真是......非常令人印象深刻。”通常情况下，她不会继续和他聊天，也不会在意他，但他身上的某些东西让这种闲聊变得很容易。

“谢谢。”他微笑了一下。他引开关于自己的话题，问道，“你们两个是刚到伦敦吗？如果我以前见过你，我觉得我会认出你们这么迷人的组合。”

“其实我们大约一周前才搬到这里。”

“真的吗？”他那晶莹剔透的眼睛几乎立刻就亮了起来。

当他看着杰姬时，讨论被打断了。杰姬又比划了什么，尽管她先前被告知停止。

伊利亚用手语回应，虽然杰西卡一点也看不懂，但是他指着自己的手腕的动作显然是时间告急的意思。

“对不起，我得走了。”他回答说，他的声音因失望而变得低沉。

”没关系......很高兴见到你伊利亚。”杰西卡点了点头。

“请叫我伊莱。”他最后一次露出笑容，转过身，带着他的随务人员。

_* * *__所有的百万富翁都不一样* * *_

几个小时前他们就回到了公寓，但是他们还是围绕着同一个话题转来转去。基尔格雷夫向她抱怨道，“我试着习惯别人看你的眼神，但是我做不到。”

“你对我交谈过的每个男人都反应过度。”为了平静地工作，她浏览了一些关于她刚刚遇到的那个男人的文章。

他交叉双臂，嘲笑伊莱的声音，“哦？你们不是一对？”'

“你认真的吗？我们刚刚遇到一个百万富翁，他碰巧还是一个聋人组织策划者，而你只能关注到这个？”

“你甚至不能诚实地告诉我，他没有和你调情。”他没有坐下来，而是开始踱步。

“你没有权利嫉妒男人对我说话的方式。”今天不是他纠缠她的好日子。

“所以说你承认他在和你调情了？”

“如果我承认了，你会放过我吗？”她咆哮着，眼睛一直盯着屏幕。

没有答案，他耸了耸肩。“是这样的，你之前说他‘漂亮’，并没有让我感到安心。”

没有足够的威士忌来兑付他给她带来的头痛。她和那个男人在床上过了一夜，他就认为她是他的。不过说句公道话，他昨晚之前也是这么想的。

她带上笔记本电脑走向卧室。“睡在沙发上。”她对着他吼道，砰地关上身后的门。


	48. 新鲜空气

** _ 第四十八章：新鲜空气 _ **

第八十天：

杰西卡今天比基尔格雷夫醒来得早，这使他有点惊慌。在昨晚突然被放逐到沙发之后，他的计划是在她之前起身，这样他就可以尽可能地多拍马屁，重新在她的床上占据一席之地。

发现她已经坐在办公桌后使用着电脑，他迅速站起来，整理他仅有的几件衣服。他清了清嗓子，她抬头看了他一眼。

他先开口，“早上好。”

她没有回应，而是继续盯着屏幕，决定不承认他的存在。

半沉默的对待。

他叹了口气，揉了揉眼睛，然后去了洗手间。洗完澡回来后，他就立马走向厨房。先喝咖啡，再吃早餐。他们大部分吃的东西是速食食物，都是从盒子里直接拿出来的，但是他们的冰箱里有几包速冻早餐三明治，接着他把其中一包放进微波炉。叮一声完成后，他把它拿出来，放在盘子上，带着咖啡。他把盘子放在杰西卡面前，什么也没说，只是满怀希望地看着她。

尽管她很无语地翻了个白眼，最后还是得意地笑了笑，因为前一天晚上他的行为让人讨厌，显然他现在是想讨好她。“谢了。”她说，对身边的椅子点了点头，用身体语言允许他坐下。

他立刻笑着坐下来，越过她的肩膀看向电脑。

她一边喝着咖啡，一边大声说出自己的想法，“我不认为利亚姆离家出走了。”心想着自从他加入了她的工作中后，她才做出_“大声说出自己的想法”_这样的事情。

“怎么说？”他凝视着屏幕，看到她正在读BBC的一篇题为《为什么越来越多的孩子离家出走》的报道。

这篇文章基本上就只是解释了为什么这一代孩子觉得自己更有享受自由的权力。报道中还详细描述了家长是如何错误地抚养孩子。几乎所有的信息都得到了某些数据或研究的支持，这些数据或研究证明了文章的可信性。

“有点不对劲。”与其说是事实，不如说是直觉。过了会儿，她站起来，准备出去。“今天我去拜访完维克多之后，再去一次墨菲家。”

“我能去吗？”他静静地问道，看着她穿上夹克，拿起包。

有那么一会儿，她想说可以，但最后还是摇了摇头。“在你上次那样对待维克多之后就不行了。”

他呻吟着，躺在椅子上。“上次是因为那几天我过得很糟！我当时只是在和他开玩笑。”

“不，你像往常一样是个混蛋。你的出现只会把他吓坏。在他身边我不信任你。”

“求求你？”他乞求着，因为他知道如果把他一个人留在这里，他会无聊到发疯。“我会好好表现的！”

她做了一点让步，最后说，“我可以在去墨菲家之前回来接你。但你看不到维克多。”

这很公平，但是这并不能阻止他在她离开后生闷气。

_ * * * * _ _新鲜空气* * * * _

维克多见到杰西卡的第一件事就是检查基尔格雷夫是否和她在一起。

然后，也只有这个时刻，他才会拥抱她。

他让她坐下来，帮她缝针，他们聊起生活中不那么糟糕的事。他似乎很兴奋地告诉她他明年将如何成为这家医院的主治医生。听起来像是他第一次把这个好消息告诉别人。这时她才想到，她很有可能是他唯一的朋友。

因此即使他缝完针后，她仍然和他待在一起。提出一些适当并且是维克多喜欢交谈的问题。谈论正常的事情令人耳目一新。她不知道也不在乎到这已经过了多少时间。

然而，谈话开始转弯，转到她的生活而不是他的生活。

“我不知道。我在努力教他......”杰西卡挠着头，希望自己不必谈论这些。但她内心深处觉得维克多应该知道她和他在一起做什么。“他的能力是不可思议的。虽然他过去除了不计后果地、自私地使用能力之外什么都没做，但我相信他可以利用能力来帮助别人......”

她自愿在基尔格雷夫身边的这整个想法都使他感到不安，但在这一点上他同意她的意见。“他目前是怎么帮助别人的？”

“嗯，我们阻止了一些施暴者......还有他在治愈人们，所以其实还是非常有用的。他嘴里说出的话，使一切完全不费力气。如果我能让他改变......”她说不下去了，她都不知道自己在说些什么。

他平静地点点头，一心多用地慢吞吞地做着笔记。这完全是随便问的，他说，“你-你又和-和他做-做爱了吗？”

杰西卡睁大了眼睛。维克多就是维克多，他似乎没注意到这个问题怎么会被认为是不合适的，所以他继续他的工作。她犹豫了一下后说，“没有。”但是她的回答很快改变了。“有......不完全是。大概......”她呜咽着，把脸埋在双手里。严格来说，口交也是性行为。

翻阅着一笔记，他又点了点头，对这个回答毫无反应。“这-这不是你-你的错。”

“什么？”她放下手，抬头看着他，但他们的眼神没有交汇。

他耸了耸肩，随手记下了一些东西。“性欲是生存本能之一。一般来讲，性欲是下意识的繁殖欲。加上你体内里的解药，它使那种驱动力在你的大脑中占据更主导的地位。你忽视人类本能的时间越长，你就越有可能变得焦躁不安。在那种情况下，得不到性欲释放的影响可能包括头痛、注意力不集中、血压升高、生病和抑郁的几率增加。”当他停止说话，抬起头时，他终于注意到她脸上的表情。“你还好吗？”（* 依然是大段口吃）

“呃......”听到这些信息就像是给了她一记耳光。当然，她知道不和任何人发生性关系会很烦人，但是居然还有其他更为严重的健康问题？！这是认真的吗？

维克多就像一部活的百科全书，所以他所说的基本上都是事实。这个认知只会让这些信息变得更糟糕。

她没有回答她是否还好，而是问，“那么，你认为我应该和他做爱吗？”

这让他笑了。“不-不-不。不-不是和他-他。但-但我-我不会批判你-你，我-我知道这样很方便，因为你-你们住在-在一起。”

“哦......”她皱着眉头，暂时忽略脑子里其他的想法，设法问一些她想了一段时间的事情。“维克多，你想过什么关于做爱的事吗？”

他眨了眨眼，放下笔，毫不犹豫地回答。“有-有的，某-某些时候。但-但我-我不喜欢色情-情片，因为那和真正的性-性爱不-不一样。”

她尽量不把自己惊讶的表情表现得太明显。“你已经......你不是处男了？”很高兴谈话又从她身上移开了，她带着极大的兴趣向前倾着身子。

“不-不是。”当他把眼镜推到鼻梁上时，他立即做出了反应。

“我能听听这个故事吗？”她问道，回以一个微笑。

“什么故事？”

“关于你如何失去童贞的故事。”

她一笑，他也跟着笑了。“好-好吧…...”

没错，和维克多在一起的时候让人感觉就像在呼吸新鲜空气。

_ * * * * _ _新鲜空气* * * * _

杰西卡进入公寓时，基尔格雷夫搞正好在挂掉了电话。

“好的，谢谢你告诉我。——再见。”他把手机塞回口袋里，抬头看见她从门里走了进来。

她扬起眉毛。“谁？”

“是格雷格。”他模棱两可地说，好像谈话中有什么东西让他迷惑不解。“他打电话告诉我们利亚姆回来了......”

“什么？！”

他只是耸耸肩，和她一样困惑。“我不知道。他说他下班回家的时候利亚姆就在他的房间里，好像从没离开过一样。显然，利亚姆说他确实离家出走了，所以——”

她摇摇头，打断了他的话，她需要自己去了解事实。“他们都还在家吗？”

“我想是的......但是我——”

她拿着包，抓住他的手腕，把他拉出门外。“我们需要和他们谈谈。”

坐出租车去到他们家后，杰西卡为了得到更快的回应，以令人讨厌的方式猛敲门。

一旦格雷格打开门，很明显他完全不同了，他的儿子回来了。他展现自己的方式不再是腼腆的，更像是他比周围的每一个人都优越。

他掩着门怒视着他们。“我告诉过你们了。你们拿不到钱，因为——”

杰西卡非常急躁，没有时间和他争辩这个，她打断了他，而基尔格雷夫站在旁边看着。“我们得和利亚姆谈谈”

因为被打断了，他的回答听起来很生气。“绝对不行。他现在和他妈妈在一起，我觉得这不是个好主意——”

她对这个男人失去了耐心，把门推得幅度更大了，甚至把他推倒在地。“跟上。”她对基尔格雷夫说，知道他会跟着她进去。

格雷格跌跌撞撞地想要保持平衡，试图把他们赶出来。“喂！你们不能就这样进来！”

在基尔格雷夫决定让这一互动变得更容易，他说了几句话。“我们和你儿子谈谈，你没意见。”

“是的，当然。”格雷格的态度立刻改变了。“他在那边。”他冲到他们面前，把他们带到利亚姆的房间。

刚开始，杰西卡盯着她的搭档，但是在这种情况下，她实际上很感激他的介入，所以她笑了一下。杰西卡打开卧室的门，低声说，“赫姆洛克......”然后向房间里的母亲点头示意。

她坐在儿子面前，情绪激动地告诉他，他不在的时候，她是多么担心他。当她在儿子的房间里看到两个她不认识的人时，她困惑了。

基尔格雷夫知道他被要求做什么，他微笑着，没等他们发生口角，就命令那个女人，“你可以走了。”

利亚姆静静地坐在床上，抬头看着两个陌生人。当他的父母离开后，杰西卡关上了他们身后的门。男孩似乎对他们的出现一点也不担心或惊讶。事实上，他只是坐在那里，茫然地回望着他们，眼神里充满了茫然。他甚至没有开口问他们是谁。

杰西卡坐在之前母亲坐的地方，基尔格雷夫站在她旁边。出于好奇想知道利亚姆是否会对现在发生的事做什么应对，她默默地盯着他，观察他的行为。基尔格雷夫似乎是房间里唯一一个对无声的对视游戏感到不舒服的人，这场对视至少持续了几分钟。

很难判定他是不是一直都是这样一个古怪的孩子，或许是因为源自他的这种虚无感让人感到奇怪。但这确实感觉很奇怪。当她确定他不会先开口时，她低声对基尔格雷夫说，“让他说实话。”

“诚实地回答我们所有的问题。”基尔格雷夫命令他，很高兴沉默结束了。

准备开始提问，她问孩子，“你知道我们是谁吗？”

利亚姆终于转过身来，转过头去看了看他们俩。“不知道。”他完全没有被这个问题烦恼到地回答。

接下来，她问道:“你离家出走了吗？”

“是的。”他回答，依然和杰西卡有着眼神交流。

这个答案让杰西卡停下来思考。“你为什么要离家出走？”

他有些犹豫。“我不知道。”

她知道自己从他那里得到是实话，于是疑惑地瞥了一眼基尔格雷夫。他把双臂抱在胸前，想着这是多么奇怪，她也是这么觉得。“你去哪了？”

他更加犹豫了。“我不知道。”

“你吃了什么？”

“我不知道。”

“你睡在哪里？”

“我不知道。”

“你走的时候外面冷吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你为什么不知道？”

“我不知道。”

作为一个测试，看看他在回答什么问题是才会说_“我不知道。”_她问，“你上周在英语课上学了什么？”

“我们开始学习诗歌单元。我知道俳句是由17个音节组成的。第一行有5个。第二行有7个。最后一行有5个。我们还讨论了......”

他继续解释，但杰西卡对此不感兴趣。肯定有什么地方不对劲。

“你知道过去五天发生了什么吗？！”她问了最后一个问题。

“……我离家出走了。”他用轻声细语的语调说道，没有详细说明其他任何事情。

杰西卡站起来，什么也没说，只是拉着基尔格雷夫的手离开了。父母们正站在客厅里激烈地交谈着。

当他们停下来互相看着对方时，杰西卡温柔地握住基尔格雷夫的手，通过触摸告诉他她想让他做什么。

“诚实地回答我们。”他对墨菲家庭说，他为自己确实是能帮上忙的事实而露齿而笑。

获得了绿色通道，杰西卡看着格雷格并问道，“利亚姆平时表现如何”

“他是个精力充沛的孩子。”格雷格自动回复。“我通常不得不告诉他安静下来，因为他常常不能安安静静地坐着。但他是班上最聪明的孩子。比——”

由于不在乎他的成绩，她打断了他。“所以你认为他现在的行为是不正常的？”

“非常不正常。”

这几乎就是她所需要听到的全部了，得到了关键信息后，她和基尔格雷夫离开了，就如他们来时一样突然的离开了。

当他们一起走在人行道上，她脑子里的齿轮清晰地转动着。“你在想什么？”基尔格雷夫问她，大步跟上。

过去几天里可能发生在利亚姆身上的事情很有限。如果他真的没有像杰西卡所怀疑的那样离家出走，那么一定有什么东西使他认为他离家出走了，从而导致他的真相与现实不符。头部受伤？药物？洗脑？

她没有对他说这些，而是叹了口气，“我需要喝一杯。”如果他们不再关注这个案子，就没有必要太担心这个孩子。

几个街区之外有一家酒吧，但杰西卡径直朝街对面的一家卖酒的商店走去，她根本不在乎这家店的酒是否便宜，她抓起一大瓶威士忌走向柜台。基尔格雷夫在她身后踱来踱去，心里明白，他不能左右她喝多少酒。到了柜台，杰西卡僵住了。

当然了，收银台旁边是一柜排避孕套。如果她以前没想这么多，那么她现在想了。

维克多早前说的每一句话都在她脑海里回荡。“......潜-潜意识的繁-繁殖欲......”但杰西卡肯定没有试图繁殖。孩子们不在她的计划里，尤其不是和基尔格雷夫。怀孕是不可能的。但话又说回来，上次她失控的时候，她狠狠地操了他。并没有保护措施……

她不能让这种事再次发生。

就在几天前的晚上，他跪在她面前。她让他......她什么时候会再在这种事上摔一茬？今晚？明天？下周？这只是时间问题不是吗？重点在于，安全总比后悔好，她应该弄些避孕套……

问题是，通过得到了它们这件事上，她会意识到这种事情再次发生的可能性。

她在走钢丝。每次她掉下来，就是她和他发生性关系的时候。避孕套是她的安全网。有了网，她就不需要那么努力维持平衡了，因为她知道如果她摔倒了，后果没那么严重。但是如果把网拿走，她就别无选择，只能选择不掉下去。这就给她留下了一个问题，她对自己的平衡感有多少信任？

在这个类比中，基尔格雷夫就是那个摇绳子的混蛋。不管有没有网，他都想让她掉下去。然后是维克多说的别的东西，高血压，抑郁症，疯牛病和其他他妈的列出来的东西。考虑到所有这些可能性，不掉落似乎是不可避免的事。

基尔格雷夫心不在焉地环顾着身后的东西，所以她不得不迅速做出决定。

他们一起离开商店的那一刻，她打开酒，把酒放在棕色的纸袋里，喝了一大口。他还没来得及问他们现在要做什么，她就说，“来，我想去个地方。”

通常情况下，她自己一个人到那里需要一分钟的跳跃，但是因为他们在一起，所以他们乘坐出租车。他们来到一座相当破旧的建筑前，那是一座老电影院，外面有一个售票亭，标题上有几个可以移动的字母。

门上挂着铁链，还有一张纸条，上面写着这座大楼将在几个月后拆除，并且已经停止使用。杰西卡轻而易举地打开了门锁，并保持门打开让基尔格雷夫跟上。他不问任何问题，盲目地跟着她进去。她把他带到楼梯井，上了几层楼来到屋顶，用力推开门。

屋顶上有一箱箱旧的丢弃的东西，没有人愿意把它们扔到垃圾桶里。稍远处，有一把旧的电影院椅子，是杰西卡上个月拆下来带过来的。

“坐。”她小声对基尔格雷夫说，放下纸袋。“我再去拿把椅子来。”她跑下楼梯，轻松地扯下一把最近的座位，带上来，放在他旁边。她把瓶子从地上抓起来，叹了口气坐了下来。

他小心翼翼地坐在第一把椅子上，温柔地看着她。“我们在这上面干什么？”

她握住酒瓶又喝了一大口才开口。“有时候，我来这里只是为了放松......呼吸新鲜空气。”她耸了耸肩，进一步解释。“这让我想起了我和崔西曾经在纽约经常见面的那栋大楼。”

“真不错......”他继续看着她，声音变得很小。

过了一会儿，她把酒瓶递给了他，他扬起了眉毛，他什么也没说，只是点点头，接过了酒瓶。

他们轮流喝着瓶子里的酒，直到瓶子快空了，基尔格雷夫比她喝得更醉。喝到这种醉态是极其罕见的，因为酒精对他来说，只是用餐时的一种消遣。但是今天发生的一些事情，让人觉得每次喝酒都来上一大口是没问题的。

他们大部分时间都保持沉默，看着太阳下山，星星浮现。

当他们喝到最后一口的时候，他突然转身面对着她，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着她。“杰西卡......”他说出了她的名字，然后犹豫了一下才低声说，“我真的、真的很爱你。”在她还没来得及回答之前，他就开始撅嘴了。

她知道这是喝了太多酒的结果，她只是翻了个白眼。“好吧。”

“不，我是认真的。”他抱怨着，开始用爪子抓她的夹克。“我真的......”慢慢地说出口，他耸耸肩，叹了口气，然后把头靠在她的肩上。

“知道了。”她把他直直地推回去，好让他离开她。

“杰西卡~”咕噜咕噜地说，他倒在她的肩膀上。“爱我......”他局促不安地嘟囔着，把脑袋搁在舒服的地方。

谢天谢地，她不再受他的控制，不必把这当成命令。

“基尔格雷夫。”她咆哮着，又把他推回自己的座位上。

不管她多少次推开他，他最后总是会倾向她，把头靠在她的肩膀上。这个过程重复了好几分钟，直到她最终放弃。反正他明天可能什么都记不得了。

当他的坚持赢得胜利时，他继续咕噜咕噜地叫，嘴角挂着一丝温柔的微笑。

喝完最后一滴，她把玻璃杯从屋顶扔到地上，玻璃杯碎了。

基尔格雷夫似乎没有注意到，因为当她低头看他时，他的眼睛是闭着的。

“操。”杰西卡暗自呻吟着，意识到自己很可能得背着他回家。

随着时间的推移，他咕哝着什么，他的头慢慢地从她的胸口滑下来，落在她的膝盖上，完全地躺了下来。

“混蛋......”她抱怨着，摇着头。她没有强迫他再次抬起头，而是把头转向天空，静静地呼出一口气。

在她闭上眼睛之前，她从商店里拿起那个棕色的纸袋，把那包避孕套塞进她的裤子后袋，她的手自然地落在他的头发上。


	49. 扣动板机

** _ 第四十九章：扣动扳机 _ **

第八十一天：

“起来。”杰西卡今天把基尔格雷夫摇醒，而不是反过来被基尔格雷夫叫醒。

“该死的......”他马上呜咽起来，坐在沙发上，眯起眼睛看着她。

“已经一点了。”她幸灾乐祸地笑，这次轮到她递给他咖啡了。

“下午一点？！”他的音量把自己吓到了。他显然对自己没有按时起床感到震惊。

“是的。”

他叹了口气，安静地咕哝一声，“谢谢你。”来感谢这杯咖啡，他的头砰砰直响。

他很有可能对昨晚发生的事情没有一个完整的记忆。虽然她本可以告诉他，把他拖回家，把他从屋顶上弄下来是多么困难的事情，但她没有说。试图解释他那可笑的醉酒行为简直是在浪费时间。

“在你睡着的时间里，我们有了个新客户。”

“是吗？”他揉了揉眼睛，开始从手中的杯子汲取咖啡。

“她一个小时左右后就会过来。她觉得她的丈夫出轨，她或许是对了。”杰西卡坐了下来，瞥了他一眼。“我们今天还有一节课，所以你得起床了。”

一想到“课程”，他的头就更痛了。他含糊地回应，放下咖啡，又躺回去。

她翻了个白眼，接着看BBC网站上的现场直播。为了把基尔格雷夫叫起来，她错过了开头，但这并不重要。这段直播不过只是突然吸引了她的眼球，用来打发等待他们新客户的时间。

伊利亚•格利奇谈论了一下他的应用技术，以及这项技术何时向公众开放。他现在正在接受各种记者的提问，这些记者都在寻找关于这件事更多的信息。

她看着，调高了音量。

“你打算如何将这项技术用于助听？”一个记者拿着麦克风对着伊利亚的嘴问道，声音比其他发问的记者都大。

他在看了他那似乎不在镜头之内的翻译之后，他微笑地看着问问题的女人。“我们可以取出身体特定的部位，克隆出一个健康的、功能正常的版本。这意味着，随着时间的推移，我们将能够取得一个可操作的鼓膜样本，并精确地复制它，让全世界的聋人都有机会听到声音。我们再次强调，这个技术还没有进行到量产阶段，但是我们离这个阶段会越来越近的。在未来，将不再需要器官捐赠者或者器官等候名单。我试图创造的完美世界而那会是——”

基尔格雷夫抱怨着，在沙发上翻了个身。“又是那个富豪吗？！你为什么要看他？”他的声音发牢骚，甚至懒得坐起来看她。

“不管怎样，我已经看着了。”她声明，希望他不要再打扰她。

伊利亚继续回答，“——盲人也可以使用视神经替代疗法。”

另一个记者在他刚讲完话就插嘴进来。“格利奇先生！你认为你会用这种技术恢复自己的听力吗？”

等着看完整个问题，他笑了一下。“哦不。我不打算恢复听力。”有一大群人在问为什么，但是他已经在回答了。“我理解那些认为耳聋是一种障碍的人。我想帮助那些相信这一点的聋人。但我，我自己，把这个沉默的世界当成每天的提醒，提醒着世界上还有比我更不幸的人。我打算在帮助自己之前先帮助其他人。从伦敦人开始。”

“真他妈见鬼了。”基尔格雷夫抱怨了一下，突然站了起来。“你还要继续看这些垃圾节目吗？！”他把手指按在太阳穴上，牙齿咯咯作响。

“也许我应该让你记下他说的话。你应该试着学学他。”她被他恶劣的态度激怒了，反唇相讥。

“我打赌你会喜欢的。”他表现出同样的愤怒，朝浴室走去。

“我会的！”她也咆哮了一声，她的声音和笔记本电脑发出的声音一样大。

在他洗澡的时候，她听了剩下的采访。直播结束后，她为他们的新客户做了些准备工作。

当再次和她在一个房间时，基尔格雷夫清了清嗓子。他只穿了一条裤子，仅此而已。他张开拳头，让她看看他手里拿的东西是什么。“这是从你的牛仔裤里掉出来的......”

她马上站起来，从他手里夺过避孕套，咆哮道，“你他妈的为什么要翻我的东西？！”

“你把它落在浴室地板上了。”他漫不经心地回答，看着她的反应，试图破解她在想什么。“我们要谈谈这个吗？”

“这他妈没什么好谈的。”

她越是为自己辩护，他看起来就越放松。他歪着头说，“如果这事牵扯到我，那我可不这么认为。”

她怒视着他，把锡纸包塞回口袋。

在她开口说话之前，他叹了口气，“我们能不能跳过你假装什么都没发生那部分？”

她被这个问题弄得满脸阴沉。她咆哮着把拳头猛地砸在桌子上，两人都听到了木头吱吱作响的声音。“下次如果我要什么时候和你做爱，我说了算。因为如果你再来勾引我，我就把你的老二扯下来。”

尽管结局颇具威胁，他还是用一种挑逗的眼神上下打量着她。“所以还会有下一次…...”

“如果还有下次，我不会再放松警惕了。”她紧握着拳头，低头看着放在桌子上的裂缝。“在我们的客户来之前穿好你的衣服。”

_* * * * __扣动扳机* * * * _

在一个他们确信能得到报酬的案子的新合同被提交之后，杰西卡已经忘记了避孕套事件。

然而那个想法仍然在基尔格雷夫的脑海中回荡，他的每一分空闲时间都花在思考她对他身体的意图上。

“你到底有没有在听？”她对他厉声呵斥，对他没有写下任何东西，只是茫然地盯着纸张而感到生气。

“呃......”他停顿了一下，不想直接回答。

“监视。”她用刺耳的声音重复着，使他拿起了笔。“我——”

“等等。我们不是已经谈过这个了吗？”他问道，他用肢体语言来表示对这个事情不感兴趣，而不是用声音表示。

“监视不等于观察。在私家侦探的世界里，意味着你必须能够监视他人，观察他人，而不被发现。”她看着他把这些话写下来，站了起来。“我们去拍些照片吧。”

“我以前和你做过同样的事，还记得吗？”他忍住不皱起眉头，想着那次他和露比跟着她一起办案。

这让她嗤之以鼻。“可不是吗，但所有的工作都是我做的。”

在午休时间，他们两个跟着他们的目标到处走，导致他们到达街对面的一家汽车旅馆。

“杰西卡——”

“拍照不需要说话。”她责骂道。

得到那个人和他情妇的罪证很容易，现在杰西卡让基尔格雷夫拿着照相机转了一圈。她的希望是，一旦他在这方面做得足够好，他就能够独自办案，不需要她做任何事情。

不管怎么说，这都只是希望而已。显然他还有很多东西要学。但至少他在努力，很明显他在努力，这让恨他变得更加困难。

基尔格雷夫深吸了一口气，但还是呆在原地，没有像他想做的那样转过身去瞥她一眼。

今天似乎是个忙碌的好日子。昨天发生的事让她感到不安，因为她需要继续参与进来。不管是为了办案还是救人，坐着不动都不是一个办法。

在他操作相机的时候，她戴上耳机，听着警方扫描仪。基尔格雷夫可能很快就会说出他的厌倦，然后他们需要马上找点别的东西来打发时间。没有时间间隔。

耳机里传出几件小案子，她没有理会，直到有更有趣的事情引起了她的注意。

“653M，伍德赛德高中发生枪支暴力威胁。”

“等我处理完这个家庭纠纷后，我会去看的。完毕。”

“10-4。”

杰西卡看着基尔格雷夫，把手机塞进口袋。她扬起眉毛，问道，“你搞定了吗？”

“我不知道。我应该拍多少张照片来着？”他的声音沉重地描绘了他的抱怨。

尽管他看不见她，她还是耸了耸肩。“走吧。我们有一个威胁需要回应。”

有任务来了，他显然松了一口气，站了起来，掸去膝盖上的灰尘。“什么威胁？”他笑着问道。

她从他手里接过相机，挂在脖子上。“校园枪击案。警察可能要花时间才能来处理这个案子。”

“这是一种合法威胁的可能性有多大？”

“如果我们在美国，这种可能性可能会高点。我不知道这个国家的青少年会从哪里弄到枪，但这并不意味着我们不应该调查。”

他们从屋顶上下来，上了一辆出租车，然后问道，“计划是什么？”

她又耸了耸肩。“搞清楚这件事的真假，可能是最困难的部分。我不太知道该怎么做。”

到达后，杰西卡阻止基尔格雷夫走向前门。

“我们最好不要引起别人的注意。”他们往旁边走，找到了另一个入口。

幸运的是，他们成功的在下课时间到达了这里。走廊里挤满了学生，他们似乎并不在乎其中一扇门前站着两个陌生的成年人。白天的时候外面是锁着的，但是学生们在教学楼的不同部分之间穿行时都会互相让进，所以基尔格雷夫不需要命令任何人为他们打开门，杰西卡也不需要拆坏任何东西。

伍德赛德有将近1500名青少年，所以要从人群中找到一个潜在的枪手是不可能的。

杰西卡环视了一下四周。

“我们应该等它结束吗？”基尔格雷夫问道，希望自己能跟上她的思路。

这所学校有两层楼，而且相当大。对于杰西卡的计划来说，这里或许太大了。

她没有回答，而是问，“假如你通过了扩音系统，你能控制大楼里的所有人吗？”

以他之前用广播控制了整个医院的经历来看，他点了点头。“应该可以。”

“我认为你需要宣布一件事。”她拖着他，开始寻找广播室。他所要做的就是让任何有枪的人和平地向警察自首，甚至让这一切开始之前就结束了。

这是他们能得到的最好的方案。而且它很可能有成效。不幸的是，在他们找到广播室之前，恐慌就爆发了。

有五声连续的锐利枪声，听起来好像是在二楼发出的。

子弹的声音让基尔格雷夫退缩了一下，他无意中握紧了杰西卡的手。从他们的上方立刻传来尖叫声，当学校的其他人都能听到枪声时，建筑物的其他地方传来了更多的尖叫声。

学生们冲到他们能找到的最近的教室，立刻腾空了大厅。

仅仅几秒钟后，一个声音从每个房间和大厅的扬声器里播放出来。“教职员工和学生们，我们处于紧急封锁状态。这不是演习。我重申一遍，这不是演习。”

如果有人还没有进入教室，老师们就会把他拉进去。其中包括杰西卡和基尔格雷夫。

“操。”杰西卡咆哮着，看着教室的门砰地一声关上，窗户上的百叶窗同时关上。

由于他们没有携带武器，房间里似乎没有人害怕他们，但由于没有人能认出他们，满屋子的人都困惑和关切地看着他们。

第一个对他们说话的人是个看起来像老师的人。“你们两个是谁？”他保护性地站在孩子面前，小声地说。

基尔格雷夫完全无视其他人，看着杰西卡。“我们该怎么办？”

她扯下相机，把相机放在旁边的桌子上，说，“我们得分头行动！我去楼上，你去找到广播室。”

“你确定我不该和你一起去吗？！”他问她，但是她已经离开了教室。

“不用！你只要找到广播室然后进去说话！”就这样，她消失在走廊，然后上了楼梯。

“混蛋......”基尔格雷夫喃喃自语，在她后面走了出去。

二楼出奇的安静。根本没有任何人的迹象，这就是封锁的意图。扫描完第一个区域后，她转过拐角，发现一条血迹通向一个房间。

如果枪手在门关上并上锁之前设法进入了一个教室，那么很有可能这就是他们去的地方。

她毫不犹豫地转动手柄，打开了锁。从里面看，即使屋子里挤满了学生，也听不见任何声音。每个人都靠着墙坐着，包括老师。一个腿部中弹的家伙用手捂住嘴，默默地抽泣着。当老师试图照顾那个受伤的学生时，其他几个学生也哭了。

当门被打开时，会有几种不同的反应。一切都与生存本能有关。看到进来的那个女人没有带枪，人们看起来更加困惑，但是没有人说话。

得知枪手不在房间里，杰西卡匆忙离开，随手关上了门。因为她把保护他们的锁弄坏了，所以她把外面的门把手扯掉了，这样就没人能进来了。

她发现地板上还有其他几条血迹，于是她跟着血迹走进了另一个大厅。但是是哪个房间呢？

在她做出一个选择之前，一个女孩的尖叫打破了她左侧的宁静。在一个迅速的动作中，她踢开了门。

一个学生肩部中弹，教室中央站着一个不超过十六岁的女孩，她看起来和学校里的其他普通学生没什么不同。唯一的区别是她拿着把枪，衣服上沾着别人的血。她的手在颤抖，疯狂地指着房间里的每个角落，每秒钟枪口都对着不同的人。她的食指在扣动扳机。

“我向上帝发誓，如果你在动一下，我就开枪！”她大喊大叫，同时杰西卡冲了进来。她一进房间，枪就对准了她。

这是一个宽敞的教室，他们之间的距离很远，杰西卡没有信心在女孩扣动扳机之前解除她的抢。她已经在这里向人们开过枪了，从她眼中的妄想神色可以看出，她是个不可预知的人。

杰西卡僵持住了。

“你他妈是谁？！”女孩喊道，她的声音像她的手一样抖着。

谈判和说服敌对的人不是杰西卡的强项。虽然她可以投机取巧，用五个大步伐冲向抢手，但是这个女孩太紧张了，不是个好主意。除此之外，她唯一能想到的就是希望基尔格雷夫能快点完成他的任务。

…

上次他们一起执行营救任务时，一座建筑在杰西卡头顶倒塌，她出现的时候只带着一个脆弱的旧伤口。担心她自己会被一个精神不稳定的少女开枪打死简直是浪费精力。当然基尔格雷夫倒是一直担心她的安全，但现在还不至于严重到这种地步。

在这种情况下，他溜达到前面的办公室，当然，门是锁着的。尽管百叶窗是关着的，但他确信里面有人。

他重重地敲着实木门，大声地喊道，“开门！”

过了一会儿，门被打开了一条缝。办公室里的一群员工惊恐地盯着他，他翻了翻白眼。

“你们所有人都出去。”他用一种柔和的语气说，在他们离开的时候，他走了进去。

找到了广播系统，他对自己得意地笑了笑。他坐在桌子后面，清了清嗓子。

…

回到楼上的情况，杰西卡咬牙切齿地说。“你得把枪放下。”

“趴在地上！”枪手几乎尖叫起来，呼吸急促。

“女士们，先生们，请注意，我是机长！”基尔格雷夫讽刺、轻松的声音从扬声器里传出来。“如果你拿着任何一种武器，轻轻地把它放在地板上。请到前面的草坪上去，等警察来把你护送出去。”

女孩顺从地放下枪，走出教室。

他的声调使杰西卡摇摇头。

“如果你们以任何方式受伤了，现在去医治自己吧。大家准备好后，冷静而安静地离开大楼。不要在外面与枪手交战，等待警察的进一步指示。”

当杰西卡一个人在教室里的时候，她笑得很阴沉。“这个混蛋。”

“非常感谢大家的合作。”基尔格雷夫以他的冷笑话结束了演讲，关闭了广播。

正如他们被告知的那样，整个学校的人井然有序离开了。当杰西卡下楼，去到基尔格雷夫所在的办公室时，这一切引发的肾上腺素仍然在她血管里涌动。

他把脚翘在桌子上，仰靠在椅子上，脸上带着得意的神情。“嗯？我做得怎么样？”

正如她以前需要保持忙碌一样，她现在也觉得需要保持活跃。她双拳紧握，心砰砰直跳。

她那精力充沛得可怕的想象力想象着自己把他抓住，把他摔在她面前的桌子上。她满脑子想的都是在这个办公室里和他做爱，就像青少年做的美梦一样。只要展开她的牛仔裤里的橡胶就可以做到。为什么不现在做呢？

该死的......安全网。

在这里把他像纸张那样撕成碎片实在是太容易了……

“你花的时间真够长的。”杰西卡设法抱怨，试图摆脱自己的思绪。

他并没有觉得自己在浪费时间，只是耸了耸肩。尽管如此，她看他的眼神还是有些奇怪。然而，这并没有阻止他咧嘴笑。

“我们离开这里吧。”她的声音反映了她内心的挣扎，她摆弄着口袋里的锡纸。

出去的时候，她把放在教室里的相机里拿了出来。

_ * * * * 扣动扳机* * * *_

几个小时过去了，夜幕降临了。

因为基尔格雷夫睡了整整一个上午，他现在仍然完全清醒。于是她累了，而他又无聊，她允许他在她在床上的时候使用她的电脑。

然而，当她一个人在卧室的时候，她对办公室的想法仍然在她的脑海中回荡。

不，别去想他。

她心里想着，把内裤从被子里踢了出来。然后脱下内衣，她瞥了一眼关着的门。不管喜欢与否，她都需要把这些想法从她的生活中踢出去。

不，别是斯特林。我要开始哭了。

不。卢克也不行。更多的哭泣……

只要…...随便找个帅哥。好的，就这样。

她闭上眼睛，咬住毯子，把手放在两腿之间。

这种感觉减少了她对某个有吸引力的人的需要，但她离高潮越近，她就越想要他。

她尽可能小声地呻吟着，扭动着臀部，用牙齿咬着布。她的眼睛闪烁着，开始往后翻，在她突然停下来之前。

基尔格雷夫靠在敞开的门框上，双手插在口袋里站着。他以一种严肃而又好奇的目光默默地注视着。当她停下来的时候，他歪着头，好像他没有意识到自己站在这里有什么问题。

他站在这里看了她多久了？！

当她凶狠地盯着他，以掩饰自己的懊恼和轻微的不适时，她的心在胸膛里跳动。

“滚出去。”她低声咆哮着。

他看起来并没有被这个吓到，并且在回答“你没有做完。”的时候保持着同样的表情。

“什么？！”现在只剩愤怒了。

“**你没有做完。**”他平静但断断续续地重复着，以表示他不在乎侵犯她的隐私。“我可以帮你。”

有那么一毫秒时间里，她的脑海里浮现出让他进来“帮助”她的念头。但正如她今天早上所说的，她拒绝再次被打个措手不及。

“**他妈的滚出去！**”这次她大叫起来，环顾四周，想找点什么东西扔向他。

在她把笔记本从床头柜上拿下来之前，或者床头柜本身，他就走了，就像他来时一样悄无声息走了。就在门关上之前，她瞥见他一边得意地笑一边扬起眉毛。

她把手从被子里拿出来，把红红的脸埋进身枕头里。在高潮前被打断使她呻吟的原因完全不同。

在这种情况下，也许她在学校里和他做爱会更好。


	50. 升级

** _ 第五十章：升级 _ **

第93天：

避孕套还没有用过，一直放在床头柜最上面的抽屉里一些文件下面。

基尔格雷夫抓住每一个他能想到的机会，在杰西卡身边提起性的话题。他不需要抓到她自己动手的时刻就知道她有多么想要。但是杰西卡很固执，拒绝了他对她的每一次提议。拒绝他并不像她期望的那样容易。

对他来说，扮演一个搅屎棍是日常生活，而对她而言，让他碰壁是家常便饭。上面这种情况每天至少发生一次。

至于收入方面，目前的案子进行得相当顺利，带来了稳定的收入。他们把卧室墙上的洞修好了，买得起更多的东西了，除了偶尔吃点快餐，他们又去了趟超市。他们没有再接到像墨菲家那样不寻常的案件，而只是接到了更典型的案子。得到更多的客户对信誉和生意都有好处。

晚上，他们日复一日一起出去救人。没有什么大危险，但是他们正在改变，基尔格雷夫已经掌握了窍门。他的能力不断证明他是有用的，这使杰西卡的工作进行得更快、更顺利。

一大早，他们没有任何预约，所以让人迷惑是谁在轻轻地敲他们的前门。

杰西卡扬起眉毛看着基尔格雷夫，他耸了耸肩作为回应。“门开着！”她朝门大喊。

“杰姬，你先在这里等着。”未见其人先闻其声。“你也是，尼克。”伊利亚对一个高大的影子说，这个影子看起来是他的一个保镖。他进入公寓时，他随手关上了门，每只手都拿着一大包东西。

基尔格雷夫的脸上立刻反映出他内心的厌恶，他把双臂抱在胸前。“你来干什么？”

“伊莱......这真是个惊喜。”杰西卡同时说道，她和基尔格雷夫的话重叠在了一起。

伊利亚看着他们俩，道歉地笑了笑。“你们都在说话，我不能同时知道你们在说什么。”他认为珠儿更有可能说话，就先看了看她，走近一些。

她用狠狠的眼神瞪了基尔格雷夫，眼神里传达着，_“安静”_。接着把注意力转回到他们的客人身上。“嗨，伊莱。有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

他把手上的包递给她。“你中奖了。”他的笑容明亮得几乎足以照亮整个房间。

“真的？”杰西卡站起来接过包，放在桌子上。她从里面拿出一个笔记本电脑包大小的盒子，盯着它看。毫无疑问，这是一个含有虚拟现实设备的东西。背面简短地描述了它的工作原理以及里面的所有零件。

基尔格雷夫从她的肩膀上望过去凝视着这个东西，尽管他试图不要在伊利亚面前显得对此太感兴趣。他十分肯定伊莱正在看他，然后才用不礼貌的语气问道。“你总是亲力亲为给获奖者送奖品吗？”

从他把头歪向一边的样子里，伊莱可以看出他的态度，但他似乎一点也不在乎，只是笑的像他听了个笑话般回答。“我其实没这么做过。”他没有选择详细说明为什么这次如此特殊。

注意到他并没有转身离开，杰西卡又一次吸引了他的注意力让他看向她。“呃，请坐。要不要来点咖啡什么的？”

“哦谢谢。我不喝咖啡。有茶吗？”他问道，坐下前优雅地把大衣放在椅背上。

基尔格雷夫上次坚持他们去购物就是为了买茶，所以她点点头。“有的。”她一眼都没看就在基尔格雷夫的手臂侧面打了一拳。“去给他倒杯茶。”她从牙缝里咕噜咕噜地叫。

“嗷痛！”她的搭档对此的反应极其戏剧性，尽管她根本没有使出全力，摸着手臂被她撞到的地方。“我为什么要这么做？明明是你提出来的！”她只是狠狠地瞪了他一眼就让他屈服了。“好吧！”他大声叹了口气，走到厨房。

杰西卡在他对面坐下来。表现得像一个热情好客的主人并不是她通常会做的事情，所以在现在这种情况下她很不自在。不管怎样，显而易见的她正在努力当一个热情好客的主人。而这只会进一步让基尔格雷夫不爽。

“那么......”她拖长了句子，试图找出他们应该谈论什么话题。

看着伊利亚坐在他们的公寓里并没有想象中那么奇怪。一个拥有那么多钱的人似乎并不为下层社会的生活所困扰，他看起来好像可以融入周围的任何环境。他穿的衣服和几个星期前在大会上穿的一样。唯一能证明他富有的东西就是他右手手指上戴着的大大的各式各样的戒指，以及他脖子上挂着的代表天使翅膀的纯金吊坠。他的珠宝直到现在才被人注意到，原因很简单，因为他在商务活动中不戴戒指，而吊坠通常塞在衣服下。不过，这条项链从未被摘下过。

当他意识到她不知道该说什么时，他用手把头发往后梳了梳，确认道，“我看到你们两个从事私人调查的业务。”

“是的。”杰西卡开口，“J&H——”

“——调查服务，我知道。”伊莱说完，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“做私家侦探不是一件容易的工作。我不得不说你做得不错。我一直听到关于你们的神奇传闻。”

他们的客户群不是很大，所以她对他眨了眨眼睛。“你听说过关于我们的事吗？”

“嗯，没听到过。”他笑起来很有感染力。“但人们开始谈论你的服务，我并没有忽视它。”他不断地用手做一些事情，把其中一个戒指拧在手指上。“我打算把你推荐给任何一个追求最好的私家侦探的人。”

杰西卡知道有多少人尊敬他，这显得他的话很有分量，她扬起了眉毛。“真的吗？你真是太好了......”

“我很乐意。”他暂时把目光移开，瞥了一眼桌子上的东西。“这是你的设备吗？”他好奇地问。

“呃，是的。”杰西卡低声说，尽管一台运行缓慢的笔记本电脑和一台二手相机几乎不能被称为_“设备”_。

基尔格雷夫从厨房回来，手里拿着一个小茶杯，一言不发地把杯碟放在伊利亚面前。

“谢谢。”伊莱对他笑了笑，拿起了杯子。基尔格雷夫故意不加牛奶或糖，但是只喝热茶水对他来说一点也不困扰。

基尔格雷夫皱眉。

继续话题，杰西卡决定补充，这样她在他面前就不会显得那么可怜，“设备虽然不是最好的，但它们可以胜任这份工作。”

这是他们第一次看到伊莱皱眉，他微微摇了摇头。“其实......我给你们准备了迟到的乔迁礼物。”在他们说别的话出来之前，他又露出微笑，他站了起来转过身，朝门口喊道。“嘿，尼克。你现在可以把东西拿进来了。”

前门随即打开，一个宽大的家伙走了进来，推着一辆装有几个大箱子和几个小箱子的推车。尼克把推车推到伊利亚身旁，然后站到一边，双手紧握在背后。

在拿起第一个中等大小的盒子递给杰西卡之前，伊利亚对尼克比了个手势_“谢谢。”_她脸上的茫然表情使他鼓励她说道，“去打开它。”

她迟疑地接受了礼物，撕开纸板盒，露出一个用气泡膜包裹着的全新专业相机。然而，当她把它拿出来的时候，她很清楚地看到它和她现在用的相机有多大的不同。

当她睁大眼睛的时候，伊莱不经意地啜了一口茶，开始解释。“这是我自己设计的。我之前做的一些标记现在对公众开放，但是这些标记还没有投放市场。配备20-70毫米的镜头，72G的内存，5千万像素的分辨率和48小时的续航时间，并且可以在一个小时左右充满电。”

“我靠......”杰西卡低声咕哝着，用手感觉着。她得到这么好的相机的唯一方法就是把它偷走。她看到的最后一个接近这些功能的相机的价格超过6000英镑。

“哦，”伊莱继续说，“在底部有一个芯片连接摄像头和你的新电脑系统。这样就可以自动上传图像到电脑上，无需有线连接。”

“电脑系统？”

预料到这个问题，他笑着指着手推车底部的大盒子。“这是一个双显示器、我开发的3D功能的程序。它配备了一个主机和一套键盘。”他眯起眼睛看着那堆东西，不知道里面装的是什么。当他突然想起来的时候，他的脸上顿时亮了起来。“对了。左边那个是你的打印机。”

他好像完全没有注意到他们脸上的震惊，尽管他不得不看着他们以确认他们是否在说话。他们还没开口，他就开始下一个项目了。

“我没有忘记你，赫姆洛克。”他又喝了一口热的无糖茶，拿起最上面最小的一盒。他的表情好像被什么未知的东西逗乐了，把礼物送给了他。

基尔格雷夫眯起眼睛看着杰西卡，杰西卡对他的目光没有任何反应。他比她更犹豫，接受了别人给他的东西。

盒子里面是一个用皮革制成的更精致的盒子，里有一块手表。毫无疑问，这不是普通的手表。

“我根据尤利西斯品牌精心打造的，但风格有些不同。”伊莱盯着他说。“表带和外边框是24K金的。内部底座实际上是由一层薄薄的锆石制成，锆石是一种特殊类型的宝石。这就是它橙色光芒的来源。

在锆石底座下，你仍然可以看到齿轮，以及纯银的指针和数字。齿轮下面有一个GPS芯片，这意味着无论你在哪个时区，手表都会自动改变时间。此外，每当分针移动时，电池都会自动充电，所以你基本上不需要更换电池。”

杰西卡仍在试图弄明白发生了什么，她在基尔格雷夫旁边看着他。看起来他暂时说不出什么话来，所以她试图用一种平静的方式来表达她的怀疑，“这......谢谢你——”

“最后一个是给你们俩的。”把茶杯放下后，他转过身去把另外一个盒子拿到顶层，没有看见杰西卡在说话。他自己把里面的东西拿出来，放下红色的玻璃瓶。当他把瓶子翻过来让他们看时，杰西卡扬起了眉毛。

“这是在我开设第一座研究大楼的那天收到的礼物。可惜我不喝酒。”伊利亚自己笑了笑。“我想，这瓶达尔摩威士忌已经有25年的历史了吧？”他耸耸肩猜测。“我认为浪费这样的酒是一种耻辱，所以也许你可以好好品尝它。”

他把瓶子放在桌子上，指着电脑盒说，“如果你愿意的话，我可以让我的团队来为你打点这一切。”

杰西卡仍然盯着她桌上昂贵的威士忌。心不在焉地回答道，“哦......好的。”

“太好了。”伊莱一瞬间拿出口袋里的手机，他对着手机说。“让他们上来。”由于显而易见的原因，他没有把电话举到耳边，而是直接挂断。“很遗憾我不能在这呆太久。其实我还要参加一个董事会。”他从椅子上拿起外套，悄悄地穿上后说，“很开心再次见到你们两个。”

他们都没有回答，他已经转身面对门。就在他打开门的时候，尼克跟在他身后，他的三名技术人员走进公寓。没有浪费时间，他们开始打开装有设备的箱子。

随着最后一个挥手，伊莱和他的保镖消失了。“谢谢你的茶！”

_* * * * __升级* * * * _

技术人员花了几个小时来正确设置一切，并测试系统的所有复杂功能。

如伊利亚所说，两个显示器占据了大部分的桌面。这时还没有计算机处理器，只有一根电线把所有东西都连到插座上。投影和全息能力，就是他所说的3D功能。它的工作原理类似于在他的大会上的车间工作站类似，在那里你可以操纵空气中的图像。他提到的主要中枢是一个小型手持平板电脑。它甚至不需要在同一个房间里，就可以分别控制两个电脑屏幕。它还可以无线控制打印机，证明它绝对是主要中枢。

工作人员主动向杰西卡提出教她基本的程序设计，但她更想他们不要留下来。也许她至少应该注意到一些正在发生的事情，但她认为自己最终会得到它。

当公寓再次只剩下她和基尔格雷夫时，她盯着眼前的一切。伊利亚留给他们的东西总价值超过25000英镑。

当技术人员结束时，基尔格雷夫正懒洋洋地躺在卧室里，他戴着别人给他的手表走了出来。尽管他穿着牛仔裤和t恤衫，但是看起来......很适合他。在他以前的生活方式中，他肯定会戴这样的手表。

“你戴着停好看。”杰西卡耸耸肩承认，开始研究这台新电脑。

对此，他怒目而视。“我讨厌它。”

“如果你讨厌它，那你为什么还戴着它？”她翻了个白眼说，“你不讨厌它，你讨厌是给你它的人。”

尽管她没有注意到，他还是对她翻了个白眼。“他到底打着什么算盘？”

“他的算盘？”

“是的，他的算盘。你不觉得刚才发生的事有什么奇怪的地方吗？”她耸了耸肩，他沮丧地瞪了她一眼。“你轻而易举地得了一些狗屁奖品，然后他还把一堆‘迟到的乔迁礼物’送给一个他只见过一次面的人，一次时间大约两分钟的见面。”他的暗示似乎与她无关。“如果这不是为了给你留下深刻印象，鬼知道是什么。”

“想给我留下好印象？你可要知道，他也给了你一块表。”她笑了，尽管他显得很不高兴。“他花钱很大方，那又怎么样？你不能再到处去偷东西了，所以当有人分发免费的东西时，你只要闭嘴就好了，不要问问题。”

“我不喜欢他。”他咆哮着，双臂交叉在胸前。

“你说过了。”她选择忽略他的恶劣态度，继续看着电脑。

基尔格雷夫在决定忘了这茬之前对自己抱怨了几句。“顺便说一句，我们有了一个新客户。”

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”她扬起眉毛，只瞥了他一眼。“说细节。”

他已经非常暴躁了，他试图不反击，只是给了她一个简短的细节。“萨缪尔·奥米拉打电话来是因为他的女朋友埃琳娜失踪了。我让他明天过来，因为我们今天还有另外两个客户。”

不可否认，他在这方面越来越在行了。

但杰西卡还是皱起了眉头。“埃琳娜姓什么？”

“呃，”他翻了翻手机上的笔记找到了它。“丹佛。”

塞缪尔•奥米拉和埃琳娜•丹弗。两个看似随机的名字。那么杰西卡怎么会对这些感到熟悉呢？

她绞尽脑汁想着她以前在哪里见过这些名字，但是就是想不起来。不管怎样，她现在无法集中注意力在他们身上，因为基尔格雷夫是对的。他们今天还有别的约会需要她注意。

_* * * * __升级* * * * _

白天很长，夜晚更长。

作为一个英雄，跑步的时间比基尔格雷夫预想的要多得多。所以当他们回到公寓时，他和她一样身体疲惫，甚至比她更加疲惫。

“我想今晚就到这里吧。”杰西卡叹了口气，把手机塞回了口袋。当她在她的办公桌前坐下时，他在她旁边的椅子上坐了下来。“你现在可以去睡觉了。”她只打算把明天的一些事情做完。

但他还是坐在椅子上。“我必须一直睡在沙发上吗？”

“是的。”

他抱怨地呻吟着，在座位上发了一通小脾气。

她已经习惯忽视他孩子气的行为，继续做她正在做的事情。她调出当天早些时候用新相机拍摄的照片，盯着电脑屏幕。“天啊。”她自言自语地说，这些图片似乎比现实更清晰。

看到她在看什么，他的哀怨声更大了。“对格利奇技术垂涎三尺，嗯哼？”没有得到尊重的回应，他大声咕哝着，虽然他只是在自言自语。“他配不上你......”

虽然她本可以像往常一样继续无视他，但这次她没有。他惹她生气了。“你下一句想说什么？你配得上我？！”

伊莱在钱的问题上可能真的慷慨得惊人，或者他只是想给她留下深刻印象。这些都不重要。杰西卡永远不会和他约会，她不喜欢约会。当下…...她会和他上床？如果有机会的话，可能会！毕竟他很有魅力。即便如此，这都无关紧要。基尔格雷夫的嫉妒已经失去了控制。是时候让他明白自己的处境了。

但是由于某些原因，他今天没有退缩。事实上，他有足够的勇气提高他的声音去回答，“是的！我配得上！”

她睁大了眼睛，完全转过身来面对着他。“你刚说了什么？！”

虽然试图勾引她曾经是他们一起玩的有趣小游戏，但在内心深处，他的情绪已经失控了。他接下来要说的每一句话，都是他一直在想的。“我们这样做多久了，杰西卡？两周？！我已经做了你要求我做的一切，甚至更多！我一直表现得很好，你却连看都不看我一眼！”

“你他妈的还是不明白吗？！”她站起来，忍住扔东西的冲动，不然她很可能会损坏他们的新设备。“你不会因为做得好而得到奖励！但你会因为搞砸了而受到惩罚！这就是生活，傻逼。习惯这个。我不是什么你做了对的事就能得到的奖品！”

但他仍然没有屈服。站起来面对她，他的肌肉和她的一样紧张。“自从我们来到这，我所做的一切就是为你工作。如果这什么都改变不了，那还有什么意义？！”

“你能在不考虑自己的情况下把事情做好吗？！”

“对于我所做的一切，我值得得到一些回报。”他摇摇头，把目光从她身上移开。“或者......我不再这么做了。”

她嘲笑着，轻蔑地上下打量着他。“那又怎么样？你要辞职了？！”

他又摇了摇头叹了口气，“我不知道。”

当他试图从她身边挤过去时，她抓住他的衬衫，把他推回到她面前。“这他妈不是在给你一个选项！”

“我不会再这样做了......”他再次喃喃自语，开始准备迎接接下来发生的事情。

他可能以为她要打他。她当然他妈的想。

但他的声明里有一小部分是有道理的。她知道和他一起做这件事，必须让他保持兴趣。因为当她威胁说如果他不合作，她就杀了他的时候，她知道做不到。这就是他们来这里的原因。他显然是在虚张声势地说要_“辞职。”_但之后他的参与意愿会急剧下降，她知道这一点。所以她别无选择，只好向他妥协。

她轻轻地咆哮着，松开他的衬衫，退后几步。在她说话之前深吸了一口气，试着集中注意力。“你可以和我一起睡在床上......一周四天。只睡觉。”

当他回头看她时，他的眼睛亮了起来，明白了发生了什么。她屈服了。他考虑到自己可以利用这个时机，他有点怯生生地补充说，“做爱，一周一次......”

“这不是他妈的谈判！”她厉声斥责他。看到他歪着头，她决定再次呼吸，稍微往回走了一点。“你可以每周吻我一次。”

“每天。”他反驳道，意识到这确实是一场谈判。“每隔一周做一次爱。”

她翻着白眼，表现出了她的烦恼。“你可以每天和我睡在床上，每周吻我一次。以及我愿意什么时候和你做爱就什么时候做。”

对此，他终于露出了微笑。“成交。”

当他向她伸出手要和她握手时，她皱起眉头，转身离开了他。她一言不发地走进卧室，他跟在她后面小跑。

进屋后他关上门，看着她做她做的事情。她背对着他，脱下背心，推开牛仔裤，把它们都扔到地上。基尔格雷夫心跳加速地看着她脱到只剩内衣，钻进被窝。

当他跟在她后面脱掉他的衬衫和牛仔裤时，她懒得看他一眼。一旦他跟在她后面上床，她又呼了一口气，然后关掉灯。

她像往常一样忐忑不安地侧身躺着，背对着他，紧紧抓住枕头。没过多久，他就蜷缩在她的后背上，她的身体几乎与他的完美契合。

“基尔格雷夫......”她开口了，他的触摸立刻让她紧张起来。

“嗯？”他毫不犹豫地回答，双臂环抱着。他的头枕在她身后的枕头上，他在她皮肤上的呼吸使她脖子后面的毛发竖立起来。

尽管她非常想把他从自己身边弄走，但她很久没有感受到这种人与人的接触，这种感觉几乎让她融化了。她忍住了哭泣和推开他的冲动，闭上眼睛。

他感觉到她的身体在他的怀里放松下来，默默地微笑着，轻轻地对着她的皮肤说，“晚安，杰西卡。”

作者注：

卧槽，**大家五十章快乐！**你能相信我们一起走了这么久吗？！

作为第50章的小型庆祝活动，我要评出故事到目前为止我最喜欢的时刻！如果你不在乎，那么......你不必读这个：D

整个第5章：扮演英雄——这可能是所有PK中情感最原始的章节。

第11章：让我们共进晚餐——杰西卡迈出的第一步就是“努力让糟糕的情况变得可以忍受”。这是跟金子一般的笑话。

第18章：魔鬼和他情妇的冒险故事——我知道你们都讨厌露比，但是我喜欢托尼的整个场景！

第22章：谁知道？——大家普遍认为，杰西卡乞求保留自己的记忆真令人心碎(尤其是在10任胡博士和唐娜之间发生的事情)* 很明显说的就是DW.2005.S04结局啦

第34章：笨拙的，多疑的，和……诱人的？——拜托，桌子上那个结尾的场景真的很搞笑。

第38章：转动桌子——关键时刻里，杰西卡失控了，变成了她讨厌的那种人！

第46章：在虚线上签名——因为......基尔格雷夫给杰西卡口了.....

当然。

肯定有更多我想把它列入其中，但我不想我的清单太长！请回顾这一章，在你的回顾中，我鼓励你告诉我这个故事到目前为止你最喜欢的时刻！我很想听听你的想法！

第51章应该会准时发布！我爱你们！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把原文注释贴到正文后面了，这个小清单真实可爱啊。


	51. 完美的紫色花瓣

** _ 第五十一章：完美的紫色花瓣 _ **

第94天：

今天早上，杰西卡的心情比平时好多了。以至于她愿意尝试一些新的东西。

“你能帮我跑个腿吗？”她问着，一边用新打印机打印出一个设计原稿。他扬起眉毛时，她把稿子递给他。“去最近的印刷店把我们的名片印好。就现在来说印两百份应该够了。”

她的设计简单迅速的做好了，但还是完美地反映了他们的业务。设计内容包括他们的公司名、姓名，以及他们的号码、网站和地址。配色大部分是黑色和银色，背景似乎是经过切割和抛光的花岗岩纹理。上面唯一的彩色是深靛蓝色丝带，深靛蓝色丝带以专业而活泼的方式装饰着正面和背面。

他拿上稿子，扬起眉毛。“你相信我能自己出去吗？”

她瞥了他一眼问道，“你带钱了吗？”

他摸了摸口袋，点了点头。“带了。”

“那就去吧。”她耸了耸肩，好像这是正常的事情，轻蔑地向他挥手。“把收据拿回来。”

他脸上露出了近乎激动的微笑。这是她给他更多责任的第一步，表明她又开始信任他了。“当然。”他满面笑容，几乎蹦跶着离开了公寓。

他走了以后，她翻了个白眼，但还是笑了下。

几个小时过去了，她并不担心，但她发现自己更经常地看向门口。幸运的是，他在中午之前就回来了。

虽然从他嘴里说出来的第一句话是抱怨，但心情还很愉快的。“他们花了不少时间，但我拿到了两百份。我不确定你是否要原图，但是我已经把它们粉饰过了。希望你不会介意，这不需要多少额外费用。”他放下装着卡片的盒子，把收据放在上面。

她突然想到，他可以强迫人们免费制作卡片，然后让他们打印一张假的收据。但毫无疑问，她是信任他的。不管怎么说，而且试图回避必须支付的费用要做更多额外的事。此外，她认为现在给他更多的回旋余地，他会觉得更有必要做正确的事情。

她本来可以承认她被他感动到了，除了她被他另一只手里拿着的东西分散了注意力。

看到她盯着那个东西，他说。“哦。一个小贩在街角卖这些东西，我给你买的。”当他把整瓶鸢尾花放在她面前的书桌上时，眼睛一闪一闪的。

鸢尾花拥有完美的紫色花瓣。

她的眉毛皱了起来。“一个小贩正在出售装满鲜花的花瓶？”

他热情地向她点头。

不管他是在说谎还是在说实话，她都皱起了眉头。“我不喜欢花。”

他预料到会有这种反应，耸了耸肩。“我觉得花会让这个地方变得活跃一点。”说到花瓶，他在厨房的水槽为花瓶装满了水，然后把它放在冰箱旁边。

和这个男人睡在同一张床上，然后他开始玩浪漫。就好像他想让现状变得更加不舒服似的。

“随便你了。”她喃喃自语。她没有时间去研究基尔格雷夫的所作所为。她需要为一个客户做准备。

_ * * * * 完美的紫色花瓣* * * * _

萨缪尔•奥米拉约定的时间即将到来。

“在他来之前去看看他，还有他的女朋友。”杰西卡对基尔格雷夫说，虽然她没有做任何事情来阻止她自己做这件事。“还要记笔记！”

“我为什么要做这些？”他坐在桌子后面对着她的方向怒目而视。

“我很忙。”她从厨房里喊道。

“你在忙什么呢？！”当她出现并在他身边坐下时，他嘲笑道。她打开了他们昨天收到的威士忌，直接用瓶子喝起来。“白天喝酒？！”他瞥了一眼时间，骂道，“杰西卡，现在准确时间下午1点54分。”

她耸了耸肩，又喝了一大口，回味了一会儿，因为这不是她平时买的便宜货。“至少已经过了中午了。”她几乎满怀期待地回头看着他，然后又看了看电脑，又看了看他。

他抱怨着，环顾四周，然后问道。“你的笔记本电脑呢？”

“你为什么需要它？就用这个吧。”谈到格利奇科技，她点头示意。

他明白杰西卡不会透露给他笔记本电脑的位置，于是就登录了。但是他不想用它，但他没有别的选择，这使他很恼火。尽管如此，他还是做自己该做的。他想自己还是不抱怨为好，因为昨天他和她就他们关系的新条款进行了讨价还价。

当他浏览他们的网络性格时，他读了一些东西，并大声向杰西卡总结，这样他就不用做笔记了，虽然他无法确定她是否真的在听。

但某件事引起他的注意，他停下来。她想知道他为什么停下来，她看向他，“怎么了？”就在这时，有人敲门。“门开着！”她像往常一样大喊，希望基尔格雷夫能在客户进来之前把原因吐出来。

他只是指着埃琳娜两周前发的一个帖子。想知道他为什么这么戏剧化，她抱怨着，但还是凑近了看。上面写着：

_“啊啊啊！上次因为工作的原因错过了，但我今天要去参加格利奇的会议！我希望能见到他。那将是一场美梦成真！”_

萨缪尔走进房间。杰西卡一读完，她突然想起昨天发生的事情。她记起为什么对这个名字感到熟悉了。

引用萨缪尔的话：“所有的百万富翁都不一样！”

萨缪尔和埃琳娜是在大会上排在杰西卡和基尔格雷夫前面的一对夫妇。当她参加虚拟现实套装的抽奖时，她看到他们的名字写在她的上面。

他们没有时间处理这种关系，萨缪尔就坐在两个私家侦探对面，讲述他的故事。

这对情侣二十出头，约会刚刚一年多。他形容他们的关系“蓬勃而亲密”，因为他们已经在一个小公寓里生活了一段时间。四天前，埃琳娜在一家科学和医学研究机构实习期间没有回家。在去了警察局之后，塞缪尔急得停不下来，这就是他来这里雇佣他们的原因。

当他解释完所有的事情，杰西卡也问完基本的问题，基尔格雷夫自从萨缪尔走进房间以来第一次开口说话，突然问道，“跟我说说伊利亚•格利奇吧。”

“啊？格利奇......为什么？”

杰西卡转过头斜着看他，和萨缪尔看他的眼神一模一样。虽然她不在乎他突然决定接手，但她也没有阻止他。

基尔格雷夫知道自己在做什么。他所知道的一切有关伊利亚•凯恩•格利奇必须重新分析的概念，他参与了这个以某种方式。现在，他是唯一能把这个失踪者的案子和Liam的案子联系起来的人，而且他似乎能在Jessica之前认出这一点。

“你觉得他人怎样？”基尔格雷夫问道，双臂交叉在胸前，没有告诉他为什么这么问。

“嗯......”萨缪尔看了看他们，耸了耸肩。“他很棒，大概。但是这和——”

“埃琳娜觉得他怎么样？”他毫无歉意地打断了他。

“嗯......她真的非常崇拜他。就像追星一样。如果她移情别恋了，那一定是因为他。”他紧张地露出一个悲伤的笑颜，低头看着放在膝上的双手。

“她最喜欢他哪一点？”他接着提出问题。

“嗯……就他做的那些事，我猜。”他还是没搞清这是怎么回事，皱着眉说，“她想进入医学领域，她真的很看重他在这个领域的工作。我从来不懂医学术语什么的，所以我只能告诉你这些......”

这就是他在这件事上真正想听到的全部。“好的。”这是他结束一切的回应，把控制权交还给杰西卡。为了表示他已经完成了，他轻轻地向后滑了一下。

她完全没有想到要过问格利奇的事，令人惊讶的是他竟然能抢在她之前问出这个问题。在她开始之前，他们做了奇怪的眼神交流。

杰西卡为他准备了一份合同，留下描述，签上自己的名字，然后递给他。一旦正式签约，她拿出一张他们新印的名片递给他。

“如果埃琳娜回来了，马上给我们打电话。”杰西卡说得很严肃，结束了会面。

萨缪尔接过卡片时，脸上更加困惑了。“如果？如果......等等......什么？你们不去找她吗？”

“哦，我们当然打算去找她，并且尽力去找她。但如果我没有找到，而她在我找到她之前回来了，就打电话给我。”

“但是......你认为......我不觉得——”

“听着，我有理由相信，不管发生什么，在下周的某个时候，你会再次见到她。如果我错了，那么......对不起。”

“你是说——”

杰西卡没耐心继续解释了，她叹了口气。“赫姆洛克，你能把萨缪尔送到门口吗？”

基尔格雷夫没有真正站起来，只是朝他的方向看了看。“离开。”他太性急了，根本没在意杰西卡因为他赶走了他们的客户而狠狠地瞪了他一眼。“那么......”他伸了个懒腰，好奇她会说些什么。“……你也发现了？”

“在格利奇大会上，萨缪尔和埃琳娜是排在我们前面的那对情侣......”她的声音低沉，但她在对自己咆哮，因为她没有早点发现这一点。

“你肯定意识到了，这唯一一个关键点，可以将这起失踪案与利亚姆‘离家出走’联系起来......不然的话，你就不会认为她有可能会回来。”他扬起眉，咬住舌头不笑。

杰西卡摇摇头，试图思考。这就像试图把完成拼图，但有一般拼图碎片找不到了。“埃琳娜已经20几岁了。”她沉默了一会儿说。“她怎么和那些离家出走的孩子以同一种方式失踪了呢？”这个问题并不是在针对基尔格雷夫，更像是她在自言自语。

他对她耸了耸肩。“我不知道。但我敢打赌，你的直觉告诉你这一切不太对劲”他从抽屉里拿出杯子，往里倒威士忌。如果他现在不喝，她会在他还没来得及品尝之前就把它喝光。

“或许吧......”他拿起酒瓶时，她皱起了眉头，但还是让他留着他那杯。

基尔格雷夫随意地抿了一小口，开始咧嘴笑起来。“你知道......我不想说我告诉过你，但是......”

“什么？关于格林奇？”她立刻对他咆哮起来。“我们没有得到所有的事实。这可能与他完全没有关系。”

“别这么天真，杰西。他是唯一与这两个案子都有关系的人。你没那么笨。”他胜利的表情没有改变。

她愤怒的主要是因为他使用了多余的昵称。“这可能是个巧合！两个该死的人碰巧都崇拜他而你却妄下结论！如果你不保持客观，调查就没有作用。把你那些狗屁观点忘在脑后吧。”看着他沾沾自喜的样子，她决定，“把这些写下来。”

他的态度立刻变成了烦恼，但他毫无疑问地照做了。他现在不再沾沾自喜了。因为不管她当时说了什么，他们还是会去调查伊利亚。

他说完后，她默默地想了想，然后对他说，“我需要你再帮我办一件事。”他把头偏向一边，她告诉他。“去警察局，把过去六个月内所有的失踪人口的案件找出来。就算是已经解决了的和被中断的案子也要。”

“你为什么不在我之前出门的时候吩咐呢？”他立即抱怨，就好像他是个抱怨机器人一样。

“因为我是刚才才想到的！”她谩骂道，但这还不足以阻止他成为一个混蛋。

“你怎么能指望我走进警察局，得到机密文件？”他扬起眉毛，又开始得意的笑，他只是想让她说出来。

“做你必须要做的事。”她翻了个白眼，表示他当然要使用他的超能力。

“你的愿望就是我的命令。”他微笑着，转身离开。

在他出门之前，他停了下来。

今天早上，基尔格雷夫心不在焉地戴上了昨天收到的手表。就像是日常一样，知道现在他才真正意识到这一点。

他的声音很平静，而且更加严肃，他说，“我要把表留在这里......”

他不需要和她解释她就能跟上他的思路，勉强点头表示同意。“......好。”

他悄悄地把它脱下放在桌子上。完全放下手表那一刻，空气中的紧张感似乎消散了。

当他再次向门口走去的时候，她像一位母亲把她的儿子送到外面的世界一样对他喊道。“做出明智的决定！”

“我一向如此！”他也咧嘴笑了笑，向她眨了眨眼后关上门。

当她独自一人的时候，她那淡淡的笑容就消失了。

虽然她讨厌昨天给她们的东西有糟糕的意图，但她需要为任何事情做好准备。就目前而言，在证明伊利亚无罪之前，他必须被推论是有罪的。

“妈的。”她嘟囔着，看着基尔格雷夫今天已经用过的电脑。

不管是说她谨慎还是多疑，她都不在乎。基尔格雷夫又一次进入了她的脑海，也许这次是件好事，小心驶得万年船。她一刻也不耽搁地拔下了连接所有显示器的那根电线，它很快就关机了。她没有毁掉这些价值数千美元的东西，而是把所有与他们公寓无关的东西搬到了角落里。

除了威士忌。在等基尔格雷夫回来的这段时间里，她会搞定这瓶酒。

_ * * * * _ _完美的紫色花瓣* * * * _

整个办公室鸦雀无声。

很少人能被信任且进入这个项目，并且他们每个人都掌握了手语。

伊利亚的第一个同事和最好的朋友，塞奇，进入了办公室，把他的注意力放在其他人身上。塞奇和伊利亚的体型差不多。他穿着一件T恤外面套着一件牛仔外套，卡其裤和天伯伦靴子。他有浅棕色的发色，明显比伊利亚长的头发，他把头发盘成一个凌乱但时尚的发髻。他留着一点胡子，胡子修得很整齐。他的眼睛是橄榄色的，但仍然发出水晶般的光芒。

得到一个人名字的手语的唯一方法是让聋人给名字分配一些姿势。不然的话就必须把名字拼出来。伊利亚的名字是把右手的中指和拇指放在颈部左侧，然后把手滑到胸前，拇指和中指相接。准确的说，这就像是他戴的项链的象征。同时，当右手向下移动时，左手敲击心脏三次。

“/伊利亚。/”塞奇比划出他的名字。“/你要我向你作简报吗？/”

他停顿了一下，看了看房间里的其他三个人。“/你们出去。/”过了一会儿，他们就单独在这了。“/塞奇。/”伊利亚微笑着，他把他的拳头放在他的手掌上，在他的心脏上绕了一圈，以得到塞奇的名字。“/你有什么要告诉我的？/”

塞奇没有回以微笑。“/坏消息。/”

伊莱的脸色变得忧心忡忡，于是他疯狂地打着手势。“/他们没有通过背景调查？/”

“/是的，但是….../”塞奇开始然后停下，看到眼前的悲伤像乌云一样笼罩着他。“/伊莱，/”他只敲了一下他的心，缩短了他的名字，“/他们是成年人。我们还没决定想不想——/”

他打断了塞奇，严肃地打手势说，“/我想他们。/”他摇了摇头叹了口气，纠正自己的话，把_“想”_这个词抛在身后。“/我想要他们。/”

塞奇不确定这是一个积极的还是消极的观点，塞奇有点皱眉。“/好吧......他们不一定没有通过检查....../”

“/什么意思？/”

试图思考如何把这个比划出来，塞奇犹豫了一下。“/我们的数据库没有任何记录显示有任何叫‘杰西卡•珠儿’或‘西伯戴亚•赫姆洛克’的人符合我们的描述。/”

“/在我们的欧洲记录里？/”他点了点头，试图弄明白这是这么回事。“/杰姬说珠儿有美国口音。你查了国外记录了吗？/”

“/查了。而且我们不仅仅联系了我们在美国的基地。亚洲、非洲和澳大利亚都没有找到相关记录。莱利正在试图联系我们在南极洲的人，但我怀疑她是否能找到什么。/”

他有点感兴趣了。“/假名字？/”

“/一定是。这些名字只出现在他们的网站上。/”

伊利亚站起来，走到桌子的另一边，站在他的朋友面前。“/我希望整个团队都参与进来。我不管你怎么做，只要找出他们是谁，他们在这个城市做什么。/”他深深地望着他的眼睛，暂时把手放在塞奇的肩膀上，以示严肃，然后向他打手势，“/塞奇。我用我的生命信任你。你在负责这件事，所以我相信你能及时完成这件事。请不要让我失望……拜托了。/”

塞奇毫不犹豫地回应，“/我不会的让你失望的，伊莱。我保证。/”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文标题是The Perfect Shade.  
原文提及在The iris’ were the perfect shade of purple.


	52. 重中之重

** _ 第五十二章：重中之重 _ **

第九十天：

“我们现在应该起床了......”基尔格雷夫靠在杰西卡的脖子上小声说，尽管他很难放下这一刻。他很想吻醒她，但他忍住了，只是用手臂搂着她。

他们昨天都过了一个漫长的夜晚。虽然人们的消失和重现很有趣，但是他们除了整天沉迷于此之外还有其他事情要做。还有其他一些不那么复杂的案子。当然，还有花大量时间去救人。车祸、虐待受害者、潜在威胁、抢劫受害者等。

但是当他们晚上休息的时候，杰西卡坚持熬夜研究失踪人口档案。

而且很明显，如果她熬夜工作，他不会丢下她一个人去睡觉。

出于谨慎，他们又回到了使用劣质笔记本电脑的时代，这使得事情进展有点缓慢。基尔格雷夫大声朗读，杰西卡打字，他们一起记录了每一个案件的大部分信息，六个月的时间里的案子数量相当可观。如今已经收集了数据，他们只需要找到其中的关联。

“杰西卡......”基尔格雷夫咕噜地说，用手抚摸着她裸露的肚子，想知道他的触摸是否会唤醒她。

尽管她的眼睛还是闭着，她还是对他咆哮起来。“如果你的手再低一点，我就把它从你胳膊上扯下来。”

“这才是你啊。”他微笑着，把手停在她的内裤上方。他下床对她说，“我去煮咖啡。”

他们早上的例行公事现在相当有规律了。在她洗澡和准备的时候，他为她煮咖啡，为他自己煮茶，以及任何可以用来做早餐的东西。然后，轮到他洗澡了。

像往常一样，他们在办公桌前见面，她问，“日程？”

基尔格雷夫是那个接大部分电话并且进行预约的人，他的工作就是知道他们今天要做的每一件事。一些人被安排进来，但大部分时间是自由的。当然经常有人会不请自来，但也没有给他们带来多大的困扰。

“很好。”在下一次会面时间带来前几个小时，她启动了她的笔记本电脑。

“你在想什么？”他问道，靠近一点才能看清。

“我们需要在这些信息里找到某种模式。”

他默默地点点头，从她的身后看过去，那是他们昨天创建的图表。各栏按以下顺序排列：

失踪日期，报告日期，姓名，性别，年龄，解决日期（如果存在），报告推理/解决方案（如果存在）。

必须用什么办法把相关的案件和不相关的案件分离出来。

杰西卡先快速浏览了一下，然后在搜索栏里输入“离家出走”。每个有关键词的案例报告被突出高亮显示，以区别于其他案例。她皱起了眉头，关键词高亮显示出的案例是散乱的，看起来完全是随机的。她看不出与之相关的一类群体。

“该死的。”她自言自语着，准备关上电脑，换种方法研究。

“别！等等，等下！”基尔格雷夫打断了她，好像他注意到了什么她没有注意到的东西。

“干什么？！”她脸上一直带着恼怒的表情。

“看看这上面的日期......”他未经允许拿起笔记本电脑把页面向上滚动。他把列表缩成半个屏幕尺寸，然后在列表旁打开日历，时间追溯到六个月前他们的列表开始的位置。

“然后呢？”她眯着眼睛看着光标停在一个高亮显示的案例上。

“然后，我们看下一个。”每一个高亮案例之间都有一个明显的、不一致的间隙，所以他必须滚动屏幕。

她还是没明白，她扬起了眉毛，“说重点。”

“这些日期刚好相隔一周。”他说对了。

但是杰西卡也看到了。“我知道。”她嘟囔着，把笔记本电脑拿回来，开始看下一个高亮点，显然比上一个高亮点早了一个多星期。“你看，时间并不一致。”

“是啊，时间并不一致。”基尔格雷夫发出嘘声，猛地把电脑又夺回来。他们其实在争夺这台机器。他尽可能快地表明了自己的观点，以免她再次让他闭嘴。“这个日期离上一个日期正好两周。看到了吗？”光标移到日历上，他标注了每一天孩子高亮显示的颜色。

他标注的日期越多，就越明显。正如杰西卡看到的那样，有几个星期被跳过了，但是每一个高亮点都恰好落在星期四，包括利亚姆的案子。一周中看似随机的一天。

“操，你是对的。”她不情愿地承认，重新控制了电脑。

他骄傲地笑着，身子向后一靠，开玩笑地说，“当然，我一向擅长调查。”

“闭嘴。”

在这个想法的基础上，她把这个规律作为模型，寻找没有孩子“离家出走”的那几周。就算没有离家出走的孩子，但总有人在星期四失踪......就像时钟一样准时。填补空白的都是成年人或年轻人。这上面列出的理由几乎都是“不明原因”。有一件事是肯定的，那就是每周四失踪的人都会在四到七天之内回家。

今天是星期二。昨天，萨缪尔说埃琳娜是在四天前失踪的......那天是星期四。

杰西卡开口，“如果这一切都是有规律的，那么两天后会有其他人失踪，埃琳娜也会在那之前回来......”她把所有周四失踪的人都列成一个单独的名单，以便一起查看。她继续大声思考，喃喃自语道，“那么问题所在，这些人有什么共同点？和谁是下一个？”

_ * * * * _ _重中之重* * * * _

杰西卡很快就得到了这份名单上几乎所有人的电话号码和地址。谁都可以在网上找到任何东西，只需要找对方向。幸运的是，杰西卡知道方向在哪。

根据他们收集到的六个月的数据，名单上有26个名字，其中20个是儿童。“我们需要做几个家访。”她对基尔格雷夫说，顺便拿起了她做的清单和她的包。

“我们？”他歪着头。

“对，我需要你。”看到他脸上的表情，她翻了个白眼，“我需要你的能力。”

就算她这么说，他还是咧嘴笑着耸了耸肩，跟着她出了门。“包在我身上。”

她从名单的第一位开始，一个名叫娜塔莉亚的孩子，六个月前失踪。她的家离这里有十分钟的路程，在市区比较安静的地方。

为了确保他不会落后，杰西卡再次握住基尔格雷夫的手。一起走到门口，对他说，“我们今天有很多事要做。让我们速战速决吧，把父母叫开，我们直接去找那个孩子。”她说这话时，他开始大笑，她摇了摇头。“好吧，没问题。只是在我的脑海里，这听起来一点也不像恋童癖。”

她走上前，用力敲门。

她还没来得及说什么，基尔格雷夫就喊道，“开门！”

门打开，杰西卡露出笑，默默地感谢他的帮助。

基尔格雷夫对站在门口的男人和在角落里张望的女人说，“坐下，闭上嘴，等我们离开。”

搞定了大人们，他们却没想到要处理不止一个孩子。

在找到一堆卧室后，至少有四个孩子尖叫着在房间之间跑来跑去。看上去年龄从六岁到十三岁不等。出现了两个男孩和两个女孩，一个女孩坐在走廊中央哭着，头上一根傻乎乎的绳子系着头发。另一个女孩试图跳到其中一个男孩的背上，这个男孩正深陷在与另一个男孩的战争中。

杰西卡目睹了这一切，惊恐得睁大了眼睛。“我的......”

“天啊。”基尔格雷夫接上，脸上露出更加厌恶的表情。

地板上的女孩啜泣着，慢慢走向他们俩。她似乎不在乎他们是陌生人，只在乎他们是成年人。当她走到他们身边时，她拽了拽杰西卡的牛仔裤，哭着说，“比利往我的头发上抹了些黏糊糊的东西！”

他们从其中一个房间里跳出来，其中一个男孩用泡沫子弹射中了女孩的后脑勺。“啊哈！你已经死了！”他狂笑起来，她开始哭得更厉害了。

他们才在这个地方呆了15秒......

鉴于看到的已经太多，基尔格雷夫迅速介入。“所有人，停下来！”女孩停止哭泣，其他在走廊上的孩子都停住了，他说，“告诉我。你们谁是娜塔莉亚？”

他们立刻同时指向整个房子里唯一一扇关着的门。

杰西卡皱着眉头，慢慢地从这个粘人的孩子身边走开，打开了那扇紧闭的门。

当她的兄弟姐妹都在一起发疯的时候，娜塔莉亚静静地坐在她的床上，看起来像是在完成学校布置的作业。

基尔格雷夫知道自己该怎么做，他对她说，“诚实地回答我们所有的问题。”

女孩甚至没有抬头和停止写作，只是点点头，好像这是一个选择，“好。”她的声音很平静，但对于一个十二岁的孩子来说却过于沉重。

杰西卡和基尔格雷夫都坐在她对面，杰西卡做了她对利亚姆做过的同样的事情。盯着她看，但是这个女孩从来没有抬头看他们是谁，而是继续在她的纸上积极地写东西。

用铅笔在纸上乱涂乱画的声音令人难以置信地烦躁。没过多久，杰西卡就对她的搭档说，“让她停下来。”

“停下笔......”基尔格雷夫叹了口气，又一次为沉默的结束感到高兴。

当她放下铅笔的时候，她慢慢地坐直了身子，看着他们的方向，但就好像她在穿透他们看东西。

杰西卡开始问，“你叫什么名字？”

“娜塔莉亚•玛雅•斯特劳德。”她说得很尖锐，每一个音节都发得很清楚。

“你知道我们是谁吗？”

她的眼睛在他们两人之间转来转去。“不。”

“你想知道我们是谁吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”她的问题和她得到的回答都是机械的。

“因为我不在乎。”

“你为什么不在乎？”

女孩不得不停下来思考这个问题。“因为你的存在与我无关。”

杰西卡靠在椅背上，微微地笑了笑。“我们来之前你在做什么？”

“数学作业。”

“你数学好吗？”

“好。”

“有多好？”

“我是班上最好的。”

“你其他科目好吗？”

“好。”

“比如？”

“科学、社会学、英语和艺术。”

“那么......这就是你在学校学的所有科目？”

“是的。”

“与同龄人相比，你总是这么聪明吗？”

“是的。”

“你的兄弟姐妹像你一样聪明吗？”

“No.”

“不。”

“你和你的兄弟姐妹一起玩耍过吗？”

她又停了下来，眨了眨眼睛。“不再玩了。”

“不再玩了？你什么时候不再和他们玩了？”

这个答案很快说出口。“一百七十六天前。”显而易见，六个月前。

“你为什么不再和他们玩了？”

“我再也不觉得有趣了。”

“你现在觉得什么有趣？”

她想着想着，眉毛抽动了一下。“没有。”

“哈。”杰西卡停了一会儿。回想起昨天，她慢慢地问，“你知道伊利亚•格利奇是谁吗？”

“知道。”

“你觉得他怎么样？”

“他聪明、富有、英俊。我非常喜欢他。”

“你有没有参加过他的某个会议或活动？”

“有。”

“你最后一次参加他主办的活动是什么时候？”

“一百九十七天前。”当然，六个月零几周前。

杰西卡发现这些都是非常有趣和有用的信息，她接着问了利亚姆没有回答的更棘手的问题。“你还记得你离家出走的事吗？”

她犹豫了一下。“我离家出走了。”

“你是星期几离开的？”

对于这个问题，她自信地回答。“星期四。”

“你是星期几回来的？”

“星期三”

“你能详细说说你离开时做了什么吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“......我不知道。”

“你能告诉我你离开的那些日子发生了什么事吗？”

“不。”

“你还记得发生了什么吗？”

更长的犹豫。“我没有那种记忆。”

又是一无所获，杰西卡抱怨道，“那你他妈的怎么知道你离家出走了，如果你——”

“珠儿......”基尔格雷夫打断她，平静地望着她。他清了清嗓子，看向杰西卡，“我能试试吗？”

她举起双手叹了口气，“当然，为什么不呢？。”

他默默地思索着什么，慢慢地命令她。“记住你离家出走后的那些日子。”

娜塔莉亚的身体试图按照指示行事时，她可见的畏缩起来，弯下腰。但这种情况只维持了几秒钟，然后她就回到她的“正常”呆滞的表情上。她的声音依旧单调，“我没有那样的记忆。”

“妈的。”

_ * * * * _ _重中之重* * * * _

在与名单上的其他十二个孩子交谈完之后，显而易见，每个案例几乎相同。记忆缺失的唯一解释是他们在离开的那段时间是无意识的。因为如果他们被洗脑或者服用了药物，在基尔格雷夫命令下，他们能够回忆起这段记忆。

当他们前往第十四个房子时，基尔格雷夫开始哀鸣，“杰西卡~”

“别扯，我们还没完呢。”她责骂着，回答他无声的提问。“如果我们想要真正的确定，那么我们需要收集我们能够得到的所有数据。”尽管他们的故事大体相似，杰西卡还是要详细记录目前为止每个孩子的行为和反应。

“我知道，但是我很无聊。”他直截了当地说，把自己的手指和她的手指交叉在一起。

“非常无聊。”当他轻轻地握住她的手时，她翻了个白眼。

面对她的白眼之后，他还是对她闷闷不乐。他们与名单上的人交谈之后休息了一会儿，只为吃点东西，然后回到公寓去见一位预定的客户。这确实让人精疲力尽。“我们能不能至少让这些事情变得有趣一些？”

“那你觉得我们应该做什么呢？”

他因自己的想法而笑了。“用我的能力感觉不错，但我觉得如果我们用老办法，我能学到更多。”

“老办法？”当他们走近时，她瞥了他一眼。

“是的！就像杰西卡·琼斯，一个私家侦探怎么在没有我能力的帮助下独自进入这些房子的呢？”

“这种方法会让整个过程花费更多的时间，你知道的吧？这是你在这里的唯一原因。”他们转过身，停在了门前。“而且我也不会随便踢开别人的门。事情不是这样的。”

“我知道，但我很好奇！”当她开始敲门的时候，他仍然满怀希望地恳求着。

她答应地叹了口气，“好吧。照我说的做。”

门开了，他咧嘴一笑，紧紧地盯着她。杰西卡的姿势和肢体语言随着她们面前的女人凝视着他们而瞬间改变。

“有什么事吗？”

“嗨。”杰西卡说话的时候，基尔格雷夫尽量不让自己看起来很震惊。她的语调明显更高了，而且她听起来......很友好。“你是伊顿太太吗？我是来跟你谈你儿子提摩西的事的。”

女人眨了眨眼，困惑地问，“我是......呃，不好意思，你是谁？”

杰西卡笑起来甜甜的，很天真，带着歉意的笑声，这是基尔格雷夫从来没有听过的。“哦，我很抱歉。我是沃克女士。我是提摩西的英语老师。这是我的——”

在她说出_“助理教师”_这个词之前，他说，“丈夫。沃克先生。”

“啊......”女人慌乱了，坦白地说她仍然很困惑，她先和杰西卡握手，然后是基尔格雷夫。“嗯，请进......”伊顿太太把门打开，邀请他们进来。“提姆......他没告诉我他有新的英语老师。”

杰西卡进门时用眼神给了基尔格雷夫一记飞刀。但她的声音仍保持着轻柔的音调。

“是的，这就是我来这里要和你谈的事情。”

母亲心烦意乱，轻轻点了点头，把他们带到沙发上，然后往角落那边大喊，“嘿！丹尼尔！提姆的一个老师......和......她的丈夫来了！”

“好，我马上过来！”那个男人回应了一声，声音像是从浴室传来的。

他们三人坐下，杰西卡和基尔格雷夫坐在沙发上，母亲坐在他对面。“我......呃......克拉克夫人怎么了？你是她的替补老师？”

“你没听说吗？”杰西卡开始说，当她感觉到基尔格雷夫的拇指在她的指关节上摩擦时，她短暂地咬了一下舌头。她清了清嗓子，继续说下去，熟能生巧的说了个谎，“克拉克夫人不久前被解雇了。原来她只是假装怀孕，为了以后可以休产假，而且还为了可以从学校商店里把东西藏在衣服里面偷偷带出来......”

她显然被吓了一跳，目瞪口呆地看着他们。“哇，真的吗？天呐......这......这真是太糟糕了。”她的震惊转变成更多的困惑。“那么......她在假装怀孕？她不是......六十多岁了吗？”

杰西卡点点头，耸耸肩说，“这就是他们怎么发现她在撒谎的原因。并且，还有一些孩子看到一袋薯片从她的肚子里掉出来。”

伊顿夫人脸上一时茫然，然后她的丈夫扑通一声坐在她旁边。从他嘴里说出的第一句话是，“提姆遇到什么事了吗？”

十五岁的提姆站在房间中央，紧跟着他的父亲走进来。“你叫我过来。”他的声音和其他人一样，他在和他的的父亲说话。

“对。因为你老师说你有麻烦了。”父亲回答，提姆把视线转到杰西卡身上。

提摩西看了他们两个一眼，说，“这个女人不是我的老师。他也不是。”

“看，这就是我来这里要谈的。”这位私家侦探叹了口气，她是一位不可思议的女演员。她身子前倾，用轻声细语的语调说，尽管房间里的每个人都能听到她的声音。“我不想这么说，但我发现提摩西是个说谎成性的人。”

父亲皱着眉头，前后晃动着脑袋，好像他很容易就相信了，而他的妻子倒抽了一口冷气，“提姆？！我的提姆？”

“我知道。我毫不意外这是令人惊讶的事实，从一个接替克拉克夫人工作的老师嘴里说出来，在你家和......她的丈夫在一起。”她小心翼翼地补充道，拒绝转过头去看基尔格雷夫在做什么。“但这真的是事实。我发现他在作业和行踪方面撒了几次谎。”

“提摩西！这是真的吗？”伊顿太太关切地看着她的孩子。

“不是。”男孩说。

这只会让杰西卡皱起眉头耸耸肩，好像这能证明她的观点。

基尔格雷夫认为这是一个很好的突破点，他站起来。“我们为什么不让提姆和他的老师单独谈谈呢？”

父亲听了这个暗示性的命令，原路返回，母亲点点头，匆忙走向厨房。

当只有基尔格雷夫和杰西卡和这个孩子的时候，她怒视着他，迫切希望现在就揍他一顿。“你认真的吗？！你他妈到底有什么问题？我丈夫？！这样说到底有什么好处？”

“嘘！”他咬了下嘴唇，忍住笑出声。“这样更有趣不是吗？享受生活吧，杰西卡！而且，如果出了什么问题，我可以在两秒钟内解决。”他咧着嘴笑着，用_“你应该预见到这一切”_的表情看着她，然后转向那个孩子，命令道，“照她说的做。”说完，他转身跟着母亲进了厨房。

基尔格雷夫让杰西卡去问所有的问题，他朝那位母亲歪着头。母亲为了保持忙碌，焦急地开始沏茶，身子微微颤抖。

当她看到沃克先生在看她的时候，她试着微笑，给他让座，他很感激地坐了下来。她心不在焉地喃喃自语着，“提姆......他最近表现得很奇怪，但是我从没想过他......”她打断了自己的话，拖着脚步走来走去。

“他的奇怪表现什么时候开始的？”基尔格雷夫问道，期待着答案。

“嗯......大概有几个月了......”她叹了口气，推开了一些盘子，真的只是推了一下。当壶里的水开始沸腾时，她说，“要茶吗？”

“当然。”

分散了注意力似乎有助于她放松，她倒了一些奶油和糖给他。

过了一会儿，她终于还是问出口，“那么......嗯，你和你妻子一起......处理学校的事情，这正常吗？”

“哦~非常正常。”基尔格雷夫忍住不笑。和杰西卡玩假扮情侣游戏是他最喜欢的消遣之一。他们的关系永远不会是传统意义上那样的，但这就像白月光那般美好。他稍微靠近了一点，表现得像在说一个秘密，“她在没有我的情况下做某些事情的时候非常......焦虑，所以我通常跟着她，让她保持冷静。”

女人认为这是一个可以接受的回答，边喝茶边点头。“啊，她有你真幸运......”

“我知道。”他幸福地叹了口气，看着杰西卡的方向。“我只想给她最好的。”

“爱情是美妙的，不是吗？”伊顿太太以同样的方式叹了口气，好像她在回忆一些失去已久的记忆。

“也可能让人伤痛欲绝。”他笑了笑，眼睛一直盯着杰西卡。

确实，在大多数时候，和她打交道不仅仅是一种挑战，而且她对他的怨恨似乎不起作用。但是尽管如此，他还是不愿意用他对她的爱来交换世界......曾经有一段时间，他认为他可以两者兼得，他也想两者兼得，但是他开始意识到只要杰西卡对他来说就足够了。

杰西卡完成了清单上第十四个简短问话后，转过身发现他正在盯着她。对此，她当然翻了个白眼。

她站起来，向厨房走去，伸出手。“好了，丈夫。”她对他喊道，她的语气反映了她对这个主意的抗议。“我搞定了，我们走吧。”

“当然，亲爱的。”他满意地咕噜着，站起来接住她的手。

“等等......那么......”伊顿太太眨了眨眼睛，仍然不清楚情况。“请问你——”

“我们已经弄清楚了。”杰西卡插话道，强加微笑。“这其实只是一场误会，但提摩西和我已经做了约定。”

“哦......”她儿子茫然地看着她，于是她朝他走去。

“和其他人一样吗？”当母亲分心的时候，基尔格雷夫低声对杰西卡说。

“是的。”她叹了口气，看着伊顿母子的互动。

“嗯......”

已经亲密无间的他和她对视了一会儿。在这个情况下似乎很合适某事，尽管这个规定在几天前才制定，他还是迫不及待地想用他的一吻之约。此外，他们现在是一对，他不妨用上这个约定。

当她看到他在做什么时，她很快向后退去，咆哮着，“你认为你在做什么？”

“亲你。”他微笑着回应，拉着她的手把她拉近。

“为什么？！”她咬牙切齿，离他的嘴巴保持一定距离。

“因为我们是夫妻。”他朝她探去，微微一笑，身子向下倾斜。“你说过我每周可以吻你一次，还记得吗？我现在正在兑现这个。”

当他把嘴唇靠近她的时候，她对他微笑，天真地对着他的皮肤呼吸。“如果你现在吻我，我就把你的舌头咬下来，然后用它掐死你。”

他咧开嘴笑了，无论如何他还是想这么做。他很聪明，知道她的威胁几乎是因为她害怕自己也想要这个。他几乎已经尝到了她的味道......

看到母亲的头准备转向他们的方向，杰西卡迅速后退，显然是被她自己几乎屈服的事实惹恼了。“很高兴见到你，伊顿夫人。”她把基尔格雷夫拖到门口，在身后挥了挥手。

“呃......好的。也很高兴见到你，沃克太太......还有——”

她还没说完，他们就已经走了。

“我们再也不会这样做了。”杰西卡一来到外面就咆哮起来。

“我不明白。我觉得事情进展得停顺利的。”他回以微笑。


	53. 享受生活

** _ 第五十三章：享受生活 _ **

第九十六天：

他们昨天非常努力地工作，但还是没能和列表上的每一个人谈话。

剩下的大多数是成年人，所以他们一大早就又开始了无穷无尽的上门探访。

他们要找的人当中有一个名叫布莱恩•谢弗。

到达他的屋前，杰西卡再次看着街道的名字，因为她似乎从某个地方知道了这个街道。

厄勒咸街。她放不下这份熟悉感，她像之前一样猛敲门。

门立刻打开了，就像他们预料的那样。在他们面前站着的是一个吃惊的白发女人，当她问他们，“你们是E.T.I.的人吗？”时，她的声音在焦虑地颤抖。

杰西卡本能地眯起眼睛。“什么？”

“E.T.I.！”那个女人更大声地重复着，以一种偏执的方式看着他们身后和周围。“外星人调查员（TheExtra-TerrestrialInvestigators）！”

“你找了外星人调查员？”她问道，试图弄清楚发生了什么。

“是啊！我昨天打了电话！”她看了一眼手表，补充道，“你们来早了。”在他们开口之前，她把门打开得更大一些，示意他们进来。

当他们走进去的时候，杰西卡说，“没错......那绝对是我们......”她耸了耸肩，决定让事情顺其自然。

在基尔格雷夫假装成她的丈夫事件后，他们不再用_“老办法”_，回到了快速模式。但是这个女人公开邀请两个陌生人进入她家，而且完全没有证据证明他们是她认为的那些人。甚至有更多的证据表明他们不是她一直在等待的E.T.I.。

白发女人慢吞吞地走进饭厅，他们紧随其后。“你......你想看看有关他的什么吗？比如他的房间......或者——”

“为什么不先告诉我们，你想调查的东西是什么呢？”杰西卡想让她停下脚步，便在桌边坐下。

“哦。”她看着她，然后看着坐在她旁边的男人。“我在电话里描述过一些——”

“我们需要再听一遍。”基尔格雷夫毫不犹豫地露出友好的微笑。

女主人点了点头，坐在他们对面，似乎很愿意再说一遍她的故事，并且很感激有人会听她说这些。“我丈夫，布莱恩。他几周前失踪了好几天，当他回来的时候，他变了。他无法向我解释他去了哪里，为什么离开，而且......他几乎不怎么说话了！他不会微笑，不会大笑，也不会享受任何事情！”谢弗太太身体前倾眼睛睁大，低声说道，“我确信......他被外星人绑架并取代了！被......被一个身体变形者或者......或者一个可以变形的奇塔瑞人！”

杰西卡也盯着她，希望她的想法没有反映在她的表情上。“好的......那你丈夫现在在哪儿？”

“他在工作。”她往后靠了靠，信心十足地点了点头。“他六点才回来，所以我们还有时间。”

“他是做什么的？”基尔格雷夫抢在他的搭档前问道。

“他是个儿科医生。我是——”

杰西卡又插嘴了。“你说你认为他现在是个外星人。是什么让你这么想，是他对你不忠？还是中年危机？或者是他有什么赌博问题？”

这些问题似乎冒犯了谢弗太太，因为她几乎是在嘲笑她。“不！这不一样！这不仅仅是不和我说话......还有其他......奇怪的事情！”

“比如什么？”杰西卡进一步对她施加压力。

为了找到对自己有利的证据，她脑子里记得的事情全部涌出来。“哦！哦！......有时候，我发现他只是盯着什么发呆！但他会......像抽搐一样！常常这样！然后我会对他说些什么，跟着他就会停下来！就像这种事情！”

这是他们之前从未从别人那里得到的信息。他们如此习惯于质问当事人，以至于他们从未和与他们一起生活的人交谈，以另一个视角看这件事。但是看着这个女人，杰西卡相信自己能得到更多信息，她只是需要把信息揪出来。

“抽搐？”杰西卡谦逊地笑着。“夫人，你为什么要浪费我们的时间？”回到表演模式，她站起来，把手掌拍在桌子上。“我们因你错过了时间，我们本可以去见一个真正的伤疤男人，现在却因为这种事来到这做调查？！”她不以为然地摇摇头，抓住基尔格雷夫的手。“我们走吧。”

基尔格雷夫假笑着站起来，准备离开。

“等等！”谢弗太太从座位上跳了起来，阻止他们走。“我有更多的证据！来看！”她急忙从口袋里取出手机，急忙解锁。“你们看看。”她把手机转过来，给他们展示了一张照片。“我们的梳妆台上竖着一块木头，上周他不小心把自己割伤了。事后我就拍到了这张照片！”

她展示的图像：是一个男人的手臂上有一个锯齿状的伤口。但是在细细的血流之下，伤口边缘并不是他肌肤的颜色。更像是乌云密布般的深灰色，纹路向外延伸，渐回到正常肤色。

女人在他们面前挥舞着手机，试图把他们从照片里拖出来。“看到了吗！对于人类来说，这是不正常的！我很严肃的告诉你！”

尽管这个女人看起来更像精神失常，但她是对的。

那不是正常的伤口。

杰西卡轻轻地点了点头，坐回去。“继续。”

_* * * * __享受生活* * * * _

下午，杰西卡的手机收到了通知。为了确保她继续知道伊利亚•格利奇发生了什么，她关注了他的网络官方账号。

从那时起，伊利亚就成了这次调查的头号嫌疑人。昨天和他们谈话的每个人都说他们认识并喜欢以利亚。然而，他是一个非常有名和受欢迎的人物，任何人不喜欢他的可能性很小。尽管如此，在问每个人同样的问题之后，杰西卡发现几乎所有的人都回答说，他们在失踪几周前参加了格利奇的一次会议。当然，和其他事情一样，也有一些例外，但这并不妨碍她把这些事串联起来。

她收到的推送，关于今天晚些时候的一个活动。

简短的描述道：“D.A.T.A.将主持一个关于新技术进步的演讲和示范，患者将参与其中。”

演讲将在格罗夫纳赌场礼堂举行。他们计划于下午六点整开始。这是另一场对公众开放的演出，但由于场地原因，这次的票价是60英镑一张。5：30开场，门票/座位先到先得。

杰西卡一边读着，一边嘟囔着。在给出的这点描述中，并不能说明格利奇本人是否会在那里出现。但无论如何，他和他旗下整个技术公司被怀疑绑架了不少数量的人，他们不到场的话似乎不太可能。

但是60英镑太贵了，如果她去的话，基尔格雷夫必然想跟着，这会从他们应该用来支付房租的钱里拿出120英镑。另外，如果他们要去的话，必须趁早，因为座位很快就会被坐满。

听到她的抱怨，基尔格雷夫抬头看着她。“这是什么？”

“我们这个月赚到足够的钱来挥霍了吗？”她疲倦地问道。

他耸了耸肩作为回应。“我会说有。”

尽管她今天感到非常疲惫，但她还是让自己站起来。“该死的。好吧。打电话给其他预约了的客户，告诉他们我们今天不营业。”

他拿出手机，跟着她到了门口，“我们要去哪里？”

“格利奇公司正在举办另一场公开演讲。如果这些事件与人们被带走的方式有关，我们就必须到场。”

快速地打了几个电话之后，基尔格雷夫跟着她上了一辆出租车。

一到赌场，杰西卡就把包挎在肩上，大步向门口走去。

但是他睁大了眼睛，抓住她的胳膊，把她往后拽。“你在干什么？”

“进门里去！”她猛地一下，把胳膊从他的手里抽了出来。“你又在干什么？”

“活动在这里举行？”他歪着头问道。

“是啊！有什么问题吗？”

看到她那真正恼怒的表情，他意识到她真的看不出他们现在有什么问题。于是，他笑起来。“杰西卡。你当然很美。但如果你穿成这样走进去，你就会像结婚蛋糕上的苍蝇一样引人注目。”

经过一番思考，她皱起眉头，看着进去的人们。她看到的只有礼服和西装。过了一会儿，她回答说，“所以呢？”但她大声说出来之前，就已经知道答案了。

“作为一个探查信息的私家侦探，你真的想在人群中脱颖而出吗？”

当下，她生气的地方转为他是对的这一事实上。“好吧，你也没有完全达到标准。”

他皱起了眉头。的确，身上的T恤和牛仔裤不同于他往常的西装三件套。“有道理。我有个主意。”

_* * * * __享受生活* * * * _

“入场券已经够贵的了。我们负担不起这些费用。”杰西卡坚持，尽管她已经跟着他走进了街对面那家昂贵的服装店。

他没有回应这句话，而是直接开始带头。

他花了不到五分钟的时间就找到了一套完整的西装和领带，他相信这套西装和领带一定会合身。经过多年的成年生活，他很擅长简单地观察事物，并且能够辨别。

“你为什么不能穿你已经有的西装呢？”轮到杰西卡抱怨了，她可怜巴巴地跟在他后面。

“它还没有干洗，我们没有时间干洗。”他直言不讳地说。

接下来，是时候给她买条裙子了。她已经知道事情会怎样发展下去，于是怒气冲冲地说，“赶紧的。”

他得意地笑着，向她摇了摇头。他的目光停留在架子上，仔细挑选衣服，找到适合她的衣服。“耐心点，亲爱的。”

这是一个难得的时刻，他们的过去派上了用场。他对正确的着装有更多的了解，所以这一次，她让他带头。当她以前在他的控制之下时，她穿的每一件衣服都是他挑选的。他有多年的经验。如果世界上有一个人知道她穿什么最好看，她的身材最合适什么，那这个人一定是基尔格雷夫。

他花了更多的时间在选她的衣服上。这一切包括三件不同的礼裙和一双标准的黑色高跟鞋。每件礼裙都是独一无二的，他拿着这件衣服对着她，拿不定主意到底哪件最好。

“你得试试这双鞋。”他们在试衣间附近，他把所有的东西递给了她。

“什么？不！我穿这件就好了。”她愁眉苦脸，她朝自己怀里的那件连衣裙点点头。

“杰西卡。”他正经起来，扬起眉毛。“我想看它们在你身上的样子。你到底想不想打扮得漂漂亮亮？”

“看在上帝的份上”她紧紧抓住裙子，咆哮着，走向一个空荡荡的更衣室。

当她躲在木门后看不见的地方，他对着自己得意地微笑，坐在门外的一张长凳上，等着她出来。

她为他展示的是一件红色长裙，设计成侧身不对称长短。他觉得在这种场合穿这件裙子太大胆了。

“不行。”他挥了挥手，把她送回了隔间。“下一个。”

她全身僵硬且翻着白眼，但她还是照他说的做了。

第二个是黑色短裙。修身的胸部和腰部，然后在臀部以下展开。虽然这让他的体温上升了，但这仍然不适合这场活动。

他必须控制自己的呼吸，决定道，“不行，换掉它。”

她翻了个白眼，又回去拿最后一件衣服。

那是一个深蓝色或者靛蓝色的及膝裙。布料包裹着她的身体，就像一条完美合身的丝毯。当然，挂在衣架上已经看起来不错了，但穿在她身上简直完美无瑕。

基尔格雷夫看着她的时候，嘴微微张开，他的表情迫使她把目光移开。

他慢慢地反应过来，喃喃的说，“为我转过身来......”

她嘲笑道。“我不会为你转圈圈的！”

他没有再说一遍，而是站起来绕着她走了几圈。当他以360度的视角看她的时候，他能感觉到血液顺着身体往下流，他试图不让自己的眼神透露出他在想什么。他在她面前停了下来，尽可能放松地说，“真完美。”

“真棒。”她用沉闷的语调回答，转过身去。准备脱下来的时候(尽管她很快就得把它穿回去)，她开始自行解开拉链，回到试衣间。

在他能够控制自己之前，他表现得很冲动，并且按照自己身体的意愿行动。

就在她要关门的时候，他强行扣住门，和她一起走了进去。

当他锁上身后的门时，她转过身来瞪着他。“你他妈的在干什么？！”

“用我的零用钱。”他屏住呼吸，立刻将她的脸颊托起，弯下身子，狠狠地吻了她。

尽管他的时机非常可怕，让她措手不及，但当他的舌头进入她的嘴时，她闭上了眼。她用正在解开拉链的那只手，伸出来抓住他的衬衫，让裙子掉在地上，同时她也回吻了他。

在他不得不停下来的时候，她也不得不停下来，但她在亲吻中咆哮道，“你选在现在？！”

他气喘吁吁地笑着，把她推回到墙上。“你真是太辣了。”他的声音特别沙哑，他把嘴唇从她的嘴唇上拉开，亲吻着她的脖子。

她的臀部被压在墙上，就像他的舌头在她的喉咙上施加的压力，她尽量不喘气。不仅仅是因为他们正在公共场合上，更是因为隔着薄墙就有一个女人在换衣服，但这不符合他们的约定。“我说的是一个吻！”她低声严厉的说，仍然没有让他停下。

对此，他除了微笑什么也没说，他的手抚摸着她裸露的腹部。

她可以感觉到两腿之间的肌肉开始收缩。没有思考过程，她把他的身体拉近，让她的下身摩擦他的身体。他眼前一亮，又吻了她一下，对着她的嘴呻吟着。他的手从他们之间穿过，滑到了她的内裤边上。但是她抓住他的手腕，把它拉了回来，咆哮着。

有那么一瞬间，他担心自己做得太过分了，但当他看着她撕开他的腰带时，他忘了这种想法。自从他们最后一次发生性行为以来，已经整整有两个星期了，这种绝望让他们变得难以忍受。基尔格雷夫目睹的本能冲动是异常美妙，当她停止亲吻他时，他咬着嘴唇。克制住他嘴里想制造的每一个音节，看着她急切地解开他的牛仔裤。

就在她把他的裤子脱下来之前，她停下了，她的脑子突然转了起来。

但是他已经做好了准备，他知道她脑子里在想什么。为了不让他们慢下来，他急忙从后袋里掏出一包避孕套，用牙齿撕开。

“你什么时候——”她刚开口，他就已经开始解释了。

“那天你派我出去的时候搞到的。”她的表情使他咧嘴一笑。

“你真是个混蛋！”她几乎叫了一声才控制住自己，时时刻刻提醒着她他们在什么地方。

“享受生活，杰西卡。”他重复了他昨天说的话。当他脱下裤子，松开坚硬的阴茎时，他显得焦虑不安。

“这是公共场合！”她看着那扇关着的门时，一股热气从她的脊椎上直冒。

“我知道。”他带着不平稳的呼吸，把安全套卷下来。

一切都进行得太快了，就像他们俩经常做这种事。一切都没有按计划进行。杰西卡会很认真地选择了他们下次做爱的时间和地点。如果他们要做这个，一定是她发起的。没有其他选项。要么开始，要么立即停下。她拒绝被基尔格雷夫莫名其妙而来的性欲拖着走。

她必须迅速做出决定，她说服自己，就这一次，她应得的。从自我束缚中解脱出来，沉迷于之外的事。

“该死的......”为了不改变自己的主意，她把自己靠在墙上，尽可能快地移动，把内裤往下推，推到刚好让他进入她的身体的位置。

他们都不得不停下来冷静一下，收获这份愉悦。基尔格雷夫把头靠在她的肩膀上，呜咽着，而杰西卡咬住自己的舌头，从背部紧紧抓着他的衬衫。

“天啊。”他呼了一口气，手滑到了她的大腿下面。“你比我记忆中的还紧。”当他正确地调整自己的位置时，他的语气中有一丝嬉戏的意味。

“闭嘴。”她低声回应，让她的腿停留在他的身侧。当他在她身下移动时，她静静地喘着气。“难以置信我们......”

“很刺激不是吗？知道我们随时都可能被发现。”他的嘴唇紧贴着她的锁骨，然后开始有节奏地进入她。他一只手固定她的腿，一只手抓住她的腰。

“给我闭嘴。闭上嘴好好干。”她低声地恐吓着，控制呻吟声不从嘴里溜出来。

就在他照她说的话做的时候，她伸手到她身后，抓住她头上墙上的挂钩。随着她的身体上下运动，她抓住的金属杆因为她的力道开始扭曲。

她气喘吁吁地低头看着他，看着他的舌头轻触着她的胸部。“我靠…...”

他的嘴唇触及她胸罩的边缘，用力地吮吸着她的肌肤，决心在她的胸口上留下一串紫色的痕迹。随着他髋部的每一个有力的动作，他轻轻地呻吟，最终说出，“天啊，我爱你。”他没有期待她会对此有什么回应。对她来说，他的这些句子一点也不会让她感到羞耻，这更像是他个人的宣言。

尽管他们处于这种情况下，她依旧翻了个白眼。她放下一只手，抓住他的头发，强迫他的头低下，只为了再次吻他。他们亲吻时，他抽插的速度越来越快，把他们俩都推向了高潮边缘。

随着对高潮的渴望越来越强烈，杰西卡把呼吸压在他的嘴唇上，呜咽着，“用力点。”

他尽可能去满足她，使他的插入更加坚定和坚硬。这样做的时候，他可以感觉到他的胃在收紧。

但是她需要更多。“再用力点，基尔格雷夫。”

她的需求不再是他关心的问题，因为他已经开始崩溃了。“我快......”他低声告示道，把头靠在她的肩膀上。

让他在她之前结束是完全不能接受的。她把腿往下压，抓住他的衬衫让转过身来，无意中把他的背撞到了墙上。她似乎并不在意，因为她全神贯注于让自己达到极限，不惜任何代价。她控制住局面，与他对着干，踮起脚尖冲上去。她拒绝温柔，当她得到她想要的力度时，她把眼睛紧闭。

“操。”她呜咽着，咬着他的衣领。

他背靠着墙壁的那一瞬间，就射进了那薄薄的、湿漉漉的橡胶里。他发出的声音类似于一只受伤的小狗发出的声音，因为他疯狂地克制自己不要太大声。

她在他之后几秒钟达到高潮，她的手绞尽了他衬衫里的生命。她张着嘴，但除了一声微弱的满足的低吟外，没有其他任何声音。只有当高潮结束后，精疲力尽时，他们才意识到，尽管他们竭尽全力保持安静，但他们并没有完成这个目标。

当他们听到有人敲门时，这一点就更加明显了。


	54. 酸痛的赢家

** _ 第五十四章：酸痛的赢家 _ **

（还是）第九十六天：

“哦得了吧，杰西。真也没那么糟糕。”

自从安全人员发现他们在店里发生性行为后，三十分钟过去了。基尔格雷夫“说服”了警卫，让他们相信不被逮捕就离开并无需被列入性犯罪者名单并不是什么问题。杰西卡仍然坚持让他们为这些服装付钱，为此他们的钱包里留下了一个凹痕。

换上新衣服后，他们返回赌场。但是三十分钟对杰西卡来说远远不够，她还在刚刚件事的阴影之中。

她什么也没说，甚至连看都没看他一眼，这使得他无精打采地笑了起来。“你肯定不是第一次在公共场合做爱了。”

她走到门口冲着他厉声说道。“这是我第一次被抓住！”当她抱怨穿高跟鞋有多不舒服时，她的脸一直通红。

“你太夸张了。”进门后，他用手臂搂住了她的胳膊。“在我看来，这不是一次糟糕的经历。我肯定经历过更糟的。”当他有她在身边时，他的骄傲几乎在他身上闪闪发光。

和她一起穿着这么漂亮的衣服，他们真是一对令人惊艳的一对。

“我恨你。”她抱怨着，让他的手臂停留。

“哦~你不。”他满怀信心地笑了。

当他们进去的时候，他们会从观众席的后面走到门边的展台。买了两张票之后，杰西卡带着他们走回已经形成的队伍的末尾。到五点半门打开的时候，已经有将近一千人排着队进来了。他们得到了一个靠前的好位置。

六点钟，灯光准时暗下来。一个女人做了大约十五分钟的公司介绍和描述以及他们将展示的内容。当她说完，一个穿着更加休闲的服装的年轻男子代替了她的位置。

“女士们，先生们，下午好。”观众们欢呼起来，好像他们已经知道这是谁了。他微笑着挥挥手，再次开口。“我是塞奇•萨拉查，今晚由我向大家介绍剩下的演示过程。”

最先介绍的是一种小型手持设备，旨在帮助聋人在生活中航行。大小只比智能手机稍大。它的技术内容被展示在舞台的投影仪上，所有设备上的所有东西都会向观众展示。

塞奇解释道，“我们将此称之为移动智能聋人助手，简称MIDA。Mida能够分辨超过10万种不同的声音，并将这些声音反馈给使用者。她甚至在100米外就能可以校准被探测到的声音。”

手里拿着MIDA，塞奇打开开关，他身后的投影仪瞬间显示，_“你好，我是__Mida__。我能帮你什么忙吗？”_

“首先，”塞奇继续说，“我要给她做一些设置。对于聋哑人，有一个键盘选项，但对于今晚，我会用音频命令完成整个演示。”他对着这个设备说，“Mida，”一个小加载圆圈出现在屏幕的底部，显示她正在等待接受一个指令，“探测来自最远的声音。”

作为回应，设备显示，_“明白。现在探测__100__米外的声音”_

“想让她开始声音回应，只需要简单地说或输入‘Mida，开始倾听’。”

加载圆圈一直在转，直至给出答复。_“好的。我听着呢。”_

“从现在开始，你会看到，她把我说的每句话记录下来。”

当塞奇开始说话的时候，屏幕立即显现出他的语句。_“（__未知性别声音__）：‘从现在开始，你会看到，她把我说的每句话记录下来。’”_

整个房间的观众都肃然起敬，然后爆发出热烈的掌声。

在主持人说完后，Mida界面显示，_“（模糊杂音），（掌声来自≈__2,000__人）”_

看到这一幕，观众们不禁再次鼓掌，震惊于它的准确性。

塞奇笑了，为了感谢大家的热情。

_“（未知男性的笑声）”_

“这只是她的功能之一。接下来，我将向你们展示如何编码你个人的声音。”Mida继续写下他所说的话。“你看到她把我的声音命名为‘未知男性’了吗？好吧，通过让她给你的声音编码，她就能够分辨出你什么时候说话，而且她显示的会是你的名字，而不是‘未知’。为了做到这一点说，‘Mida’，”她停止显示他的话语，加载圆圈出现，“编码我的声音。”'

_“好的。请说出你名字。”_

“塞奇，S-A-I-Q-I。”

_“谢谢你，塞奇。请大声说下面这句话：‘__The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.__’”_

塞奇又笑了起来，对着观众解释道，“当设置为英语时，她会要求你说这个句子，因为它包含了字母表中的每一个字母，这是她追踪你说话模式的最快方式。”整个房间的人都被他逗笑了。然后他说道，“The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.”

_“好的，塞奇。你的声音已经被登记了。”_

“Mida，开始听吧。”主持人把功能切换回来，然后继续说。“现在开始，每当我在说话的时，把我的名字显现出来。”

“（塞奇）：‘现在，你们会看到，每当我说话的时候，我的名字就会出现。’，（掌声来自≈2,000人）”

接下来，几个人加入了他的舞台。他让两个女人进行正常的对话，而Mida把她们列为_“（未知女声__1__）”_和_“（未知女声__2__）”_。此设备能够完美地跟上所说的一切，并正确识别谁在说话。他甚至让其中一个女人告诉Mida不要再展示自己说的话了。如此一来，屏幕上只出现了另一个女人的话。这个功能是为了让所有者不必看到他们不想看的话。

后来，一些杂音被拿出来测试Mida的认知。正如希望的那样，她准确地辨别出了发出的每一个声音。_“（撕纸），（玻璃破碎），（泼水），（电扇），（小提琴乐曲）”_等等。

萨拉查先生接着展示了她是如何在别人说话的时候显示其他预言，然后翻译成英语，反之亦然。

他还介绍了其他的功能和设置选项，当他介绍完后，他还展示了一些与之配套的技术。

介绍完毕后，他开始总结，“我很自豪地说，所有这些设备将在下周末向公众开放。目前，伊利亚、董事会和我正在与几家不同的保险机构合作，以便医疗服务提供者能够支付大量费用，并让聋人和听障人员能够更加负担得起。”他等待着掌声渐弱。“在我离开之前，我想提醒大家，在每个出口都有一张签到表，你可以在上面写上自己的名字，以获得更多关于我们计划的信息。此外，你的名字将被输入一个抽奖活动，以赢得一台新的全息功能电视机。最后，我再次感谢你们今天的到来。记住，如果你追求完美，你会——”

当他向观众做手势的时候，几乎每个人都同时喊道，“捕捉卓越！”伴随着口号的是热烈的起立鼓掌。

当杰西卡和基尔格雷夫坐在他们的座位上，看着塞奇微笑着走下台时，这个叫喊声似乎只把他们吓到了。

他离开后，台上的屏幕投影仪亮了起来，上面写着，_“__D.A.T.A.__在工程和生活中，追求完美，捕捉卓越。始于2004__年。”_

当屋内越来越少人时，他们两个人呆在座位上，基尔格雷夫皱起了眉头。这个演讲似乎没有给他们提供任何有用的信息。“这是毫无意义的。”

杰西卡本来会同意他的，除了他说的最后一句话。“看......”她喃喃道，朝朝门口走去的人群点点头。

“怎么了？”

几乎每个人都停下来写下自己的名字参加抽奖，排队离场的队伍变得异常缓慢。

“你觉得他们举办每个活动都有签到表吗？”杰西卡暗示性地问道，眼睛一直盯着门。

基尔格雷夫把头歪向一边，跟着她的思路走。“你认为失踪的人就是这样被选中的吗？”

“这很有道理。”她耸了耸肩，双臂交叉放在胸前。“几乎每个人都说了，他们在失踪前几个星期曾参加过某种演示活动。所以他们当时在场，并写下了自己的名字，跟着不出一个月，他们就消失了。”她停了下来，转过头看着他。“你找到他们有什么共同点了吗？除了格利奇？”

他没有试图去猜测，而是立即问道，“什么？”

她对他的伸手党行为翻了个白眼，但还是告诉了他答案。“他们都很聪明。”看到他在思考这件事，她接着说。“你有没有注意到，所有的孩子要么是全A学生，要么以某种方式在班里名列前茅？没有中庸的学生，当然也没有傻瓜或者成绩不及格的孩子。至于成年人，他们都很聪明，从事白领甚至金领工作。没有体力劳动。他们中没有什么职业是不需要高等教育的。”

她说的都是事实，但这仍然不能解释他们为什么或如何成为受害者。“好吧，只有聪明人才有失踪的危险。但是为什么？”

“我还没弄清楚。”她叹了口气，等到几乎整个地方都空了才站起来。基尔格雷夫跟在她身后，她走到每扇门的旁边，所有的签到表都在那里。因为参加的人数不少，尽管花了几分钟时间，但是她还是把每一页都拍了下来。如果她的理论是正确的，那么名单上的一个人将在一个月内失踪。

拍完，她离开礼堂，到赌场的出口前。“我们回家吧。”

“等等。”基尔格雷夫抓住她的手，把她拉住，眼睛上下打量着她。“我们不能只穿着这些衣服去参加一个毫无意义的展示，然后离开。”

她怒视着他。“我们可以。”

“我们已经来到这了，不妨找点乐子。”当他提出这个想法时，脸上露出了笑容。“我取消了其他所有今天的预约，所以我们没必要急着回去做任何事。”

她看起来好像在考虑这件事，但还是摇了摇头。“你知道我们今天花了多少钱吗？如果你赌博输光了我们所有的钱，我们就要破产了。”

“当我失去了我们所有的钱？”他笑着，握着她的手。“你是说当你输的时候。”看到她眼中熟悉的神情，他咧嘴笑了。“我们可以下最低的赌注，如果你不愿意，甚至可以不玩。”从她的表情里，他可以看出他快要说服她了，因此他在机会溜走之前抓住了机会。“你不会后悔的。”他闪闪发光，把她拉向桌子。

尽管她无奈地呻吟着，但她并没有拒绝他。他们确实没有别的事可做，看基尔格雷夫的失败可能很有趣。

一场掷骰子的游戏开始了，他们旁观着，直到他把一些现金换成筹码。在起初他下了几个聪明的赌注之后，在有机会成为枪手之前把钱翻了一番。

掷骰子的规则相当复杂，但是所有的一切都可以归结为单个投手掷出的一对骰子。特定的数字让特定的人赢。

手里拿着骰子，基尔格雷夫转向杰西卡，“如果我掷出九点，我们就赢了。”他放低声音自恋地问道，“吹一口气，祝我好运？”他把手放在她面前，等待她的祝福。

她厌恶地看了他一眼，把他的手从自己面前推开，强迫他不小心掷出了骰子。尽管他是被动掷下的，他还是掷出了六点和三点。下注于这一点赌客心里美滋滋。

作为对胜利的回应，他转过身来，用舌头舔着嘴唇。“用一个吻来庆祝一下？”

“你为什么认为我会做你所要求的这些荒谬事呢？”

“你早些时候似乎并不介意。”他又想到一个主意，他边说边把赢来的钱滑向他，“我们来个友好的打赌怎么样？”

只因为他表现得像个自以为是的混蛋，才让她想用一些痛苦和屈辱的事情来打击下他。“来啊。”

“真的吗？”他非常高兴她能和他一起玩，他用手表搂住了她的腰。“想在21点里再试试你的运气吗？”

她低头看着他放在她臀上的手，扬起了眉毛。“都行。输了可不要哭。”

他笑着把她领到一张空着几个座位的桌子前。当他平分给了她相当数量的筹码时，他问道，“你的赌注是？”

根本不用去想就得出了答案，如果他输了，她要他做什么。这不仅是一件有趣的事，而且也会使他痛苦。“如果你输了——”

“哦不，我不会上当的。”他打断了她，他听出她想说什么。“我没有忘记，你也没有。”

他不太可能会上当，但无论如何值得一试。“好吧。如果我赢了，你得用胶带把你的嘴封上一整天。”

他睁大了眼睛。“什么？”

“我的意思是，你可以把它拿下来吃喝，但关键是，你24小时都不能说话。你必须在本周内完成。”

这个想法让他改变了想法，清楚地显示出这让他多么不舒服。然而，他没有抗议。“问题不大。如果我赢了，你必须在我们离开之前在洗手间里和我做爱。”

她的脸立刻扭曲成一副鬼脸。“你疯了吗？！”

这只会让他微笑。“我有多余的。”他把手伸到身后，又从口袋里掏出一包避孕套，对着她闪了闪。“我很乐意和你进行第二轮。”

“我不会同意的！这个游戏虽然是关于策略的，但是都和他妈的狗屎运有关。我不想冒这个险。”

“你以为我想一整天不能说话吗？杰西卡，自从我得到这些能力之后，我从来没有一天不发号施令。此外，如果我赢了，我觉得你会喜欢这份赌注的。”

她想和他过一天安静的日子的愿望是唯一能使她屈服的东西。“你意识到如果你同意的话就回不去了对吧？”

“你意识到了吗？”他咬紧牙关，把手伸过桌子。“成交？”

她犹豫了一下，伸出手和他握手“成交。”

当比赛正式开始时，他们都把身子转向赌桌，等待发牌。其他正在玩耍的陌生人丝毫没有注意到这对可人游戏的激烈程度。

在他们的第一场游戏结束时，所有的牌都出来了，他们俩都输给了一个最接近21点的20点的牌。

于是他们又开始了。

这一次，揭牌时，基尔格雷夫叹息，因为他已经超过了21点。然而，杰西卡却露出笑颜，因为她手下拥有全桌唯一一个完美的21点。

她掏出筹码，看着基尔格雷夫悲痛欲绝的表情。她从桌子上站起来，站在他面前，想象着高兴地用胶带封住他嘴的样子。“你想什么时候接受惩罚？你可以明天就开始，快刀斩乱麻。”

“你真的要让我这么做吗？”很明显他已经知道了答案，就如他已经开始对她生气了。

“当然！”她为自己的残忍大笑。

_* * * * __酸痛的赢家* * * * _

他恳求杰西卡再和他玩一把21点，但杰西卡很聪明，在她领先的时候及时退出。

不过他们还待在这，因为基尔格雷夫急于玩轮盘赌，暂时忘记自己的损失。

她不介意留下来，因为服务员总是拿着免费的饮料走来走去。

基尔格雷夫把他的筹码押在红色或黑色上，没有比这更简单粗暴的了，所以他有一半的机会赢下赌注。在连胜之后，他把赌注转移到一个数字上，然后不管胜算有多大，他都把赌注留在那里。但他知道自己在做什么。

他在这个数字上输得越多，他对自己的算盘就越充满信心。

最终，杰西卡咕哝了一声。“你打算继续输吗？如果是这样，那么你干得很漂亮。”

“什么？你觉得我用这个号码赢不了吗？”当她不看他的时候，他得意地笑着。“你对此有多少把握？”

“到目前为止一点希望都看不见，我不觉得你在几盘之内能赢。”又干掉了一杯酒，她发现他又输了一局。

“所以，如果出现奇迹，我赢了，你愿意做什么来证明你是错的？”

“如果你赢了？”她告诉自己，她不该再和他赌下去，但是戏弄他的感觉实在是太棒了，让人难以错过。她的血液中含有大量的酒精，她耸了耸肩。“为了如此疯狂的胜利，我愿意做一些相当疯狂的事情。”

“不如这样，如果我在接下来的三个回合中赢了，你得在一周之内给我口交。做完为止......而且你得吞下去。”他又笑着补充道。如此即便他输了，也不会有真正的负面影响，而且在她承认自己输了之后，他还能说服她再赌一把。

她没有像往常那样给他一个轻蔑的表情，而是回以冷笑。“当然没问题。基尔格雷夫，如果你赢了，我就给你口交。”她说话的方式透露着她知道胜算对她有利。

“非常可以。”

这一次，当赌盘再次运转，他的心跳随之激烈跳动。

第一回合输了。

第二回合输了。

在第三回合也就是最后一次实现自己梦想的机会中，他把所有的筹码都放到了赌盘上，全部都押在一个号码上：16红。他想他还不如轰轰烈烈地离开算了。

当转盘开始旋转时，他用紧张的肌肉看着球。球在金属上发出咔嗒咔嗒的声音，直到金属落在赢球的位置。

“16红。”庄家喊道，把筹码按比例分给赢的人。

基尔格雷夫的瞬间震惊后迅速变成了一个令人讨厌自鸣得意的傻子。“你想什么时候接受你的惩罚？你可以今晚就做，快刀斩乱麻。”

_* * * * __酸痛的赢家* * * * _

“/我听说演讲进行得很顺利。/”伊利亚看见塞奇停留在他工作的地方，手中比划着。

“/是的。/”塞奇回应，在他对面坐下。

“/我希望我能在那里。/”当他说手语的时候，他用鼻子深深地吸了一口气。“/几个月前，我们就应该想办法加快这个过程，但我和以往一样筋疲力尽。我们的资源将被浪费掉，因为我们远远没有达到我们应有的能力....../”

“/我明白。/”他把椅子挪近一点，把手放在伊利亚的膝盖上，试图安慰他。“/我们最终会想出办法的。但是你现在不能强迫自己，你也不能尝试和催促这个。你知道后果的——/”

“/我知道。/”伊莱没有让对方说完，用雷厉的动作打断了对方。“/医生本应该增强我的耐力，但他们没有做到。/”他看着好友的眼睛，皱着眉头。“/对不起。我只是很沮丧。/”

塞奇点头，意识到这对他来说有多难。“/没关系。我们已经取得了很好的进展了。/”

“/希望如此。/”伊利亚低头看着放在他腿上塞奇带来的石碑。“/这就是升级吗？/”

“/是的。莱利说她已经告诉你一些相关的了？/”

“/嗯，但是她说你想解释剩下的部分。那是什么？/”

打开这个复杂的技术的文件夹，他取出里面的内容。“/所以你已经知道面部识别系统发现珠儿是来自美国的杰西卡•坎贝尔•琼斯了？/”

“/对。/”伊莱和他一起筛选着内容，指出他已经明确知道的。“/我还浏览了她的背景和文章。/”再次回顾她的过去，他问，“/但是我很难理解。你在这个人身上又发现了什么，这个杀人坟墓（Kill-grave）？/”

“/其实......并没有关于他的真实记录，但很明显，他不是她编造而成的。/”解压一个压缩包，塞奇把它递过来。“/这些是目击者对基尔格雷夫的描述和对他所谓超能力的描述，以及霍普•施洛特曼案件的细节。/”

伊莱回忆起刚才提到的霍普，立刻哼了一声。“/所以琼斯几个月前真的被绑架了。她是怎么来到伦敦的？谁是赫姆洛克？/”

“/没错。你已经知道我们没有找到他的面部特征。但是听好了，/”塞奇似乎对他将要分享的信息很兴奋，“/杀死坟墓的目击者描述他是一个英国人，六英尺高，棕色眼睛，棕色头发，和脸上一点点胡扎。/”

伊利亚听了这话，皱了皱眉头。“/赫姆洛克？/”

“/听起来确实像他。我昨天派爱丽丝和里奥去美国确认。爱丽丝打算看看能不能拿到他的专业素描，而里奥正在努力获取琼斯和基尔格雷夫最后一次一起出现在码头的闭路监控视频。/”

“/他们什么时候回来？/”他提出疑问，越来越深地陷入神秘之中，并且越来越被这份神秘所吸引。

“/应该不会超过几天。/”

他试图在头脑中找出错过的部分，他表达出自己的想法，“/如果是他，赫姆洛克是一个化名的化名？/”

“/我觉得是。/”塞奇耸了耸肩。“但我还是不能明白为什么有人一开始就想把自己叫做杀人坟墓。/”

伊莱点头表示同意。“/如果这一切都是真的，包括他们对自己能力的描述，那么杀人坟墓就是一个杀人犯。他绑架了琼斯。如果是这样的话，他们为什么会如此轻松地一起处理案件呢？/”

“/问得好。我猜他还在控制她，她只是表现得很好。/”

伊利亚沉思片刻。最后，他的脸上浮现出一丝微笑。“/谢谢。干得不错。/”正在复制文件夹，他把它们全部发送到主机上。“/还有一件事。我需要你派一个监视小队监视他们一些日子直到我们搞清楚事情为止。/”

“/没问题。/”塞奇立即回答，显示出他的忠诚。但他还是问道，“/在伊甸园计划中，多数人都在执行任务。你推荐谁呢？/”

伊莱一边思考一边用手梳理头发。“/把你作为经理的其余职责交给莱利。我要你负责这个事情。/”

“/我？/”他再次确认，不确定自己是否是这份工作的正确人选。

“/我最信任你，塞奇。如果琼斯和赫姆洛克是危险人物，我需要有人在他们身边照顾好自己。那就是你。/”他能感觉到好友的怀疑，所以他在最后补充道，“/只要告诉莱利明天和我开个电话会议，我会把情况的细节告诉她。/”

塞吉对这种责任表示微笑。“/好。我明天早上通知她。/”


	55. 阿尔法和欧米伽

** _ 第五十五章：阿尔法和欧米伽 _ **

第97天：

“哦，该死。”基尔格雷夫在他们刚起床几分钟后就咒骂起来。

他们俩从一开始就没有得到过一个愉快的早晨，他要告诉她的事情会让事情变得更糟。在他们楼下的一个房间里，有一台医疗设备在运转。这台机器是为了让一个病人在睡觉时能活命，他们刚结束长久的住院回来。但是声音穿过薄薄的地板，让人难以入睡。他们不知道这个设备要运行多久，但是想到还要重复像上一次那样的夜晚就令人毛骨悚然。

“怎么了？”杰西卡问道，在去洗手间之前停了下来。

他叹了口气，知道她会作何反应。他放下电话，疲倦地回答，“埃琳娜回来了。”

“什么？！什么时候？”她大叫着，脱掉了衣服。

杰西卡觉得他们昨天晚上睡觉前忘了什么东西，但直到基尔格雷夫开口说话，她才想起来。今天是星期四，按照以往的规律，埃琳娜现在应该已经回来了。他们应该对此早做准备。

她的喊叫使他畏缩不前。“显然是昨天早上。”

“你昨天怎么不说？！”她咬牙切齿，匆忙穿上衣服。

“萨缪尔一个小时前打来过电话留言！”他以防守的姿态回应，也开始穿上衣服。

时间紧迫，不得不放弃洗澡，她抱怨道，“我告诉过那个傻逼埃琳娜一回来就打电话。”

当他穿上裤子的时候，她已经快出门了。“如果她和其他人一样，我们为什么这么着急？”

“因为我们需要知道她是如何回家的。”杰西卡继续咒骂着，一路上到萨缪尔的住处都在咒骂。

当他们到达时，她根本不用敲门，基尔格雷夫甚至无法在她强行开门锁前得到指令。

萨缪尔一如既往地焦虑不安，衣冠不整，瘫倒在沙发上，眼里含着泪水，浑身剧烈地颤抖着。但这并不能使杰西卡对他产生任何同情。

“你昨天为什么不打电话？！”她咆哮着，在他面前摆出一个咄咄逼人的姿势。

看到她闯进来，他瞪大了眼睛，吓得不敢做出适当的反应，随后基尔格雷夫介入进来。

他很快意识到，她可能会因为她的心情而试图与他们的前客户发生身体接触。“杰西卡......”他尽可能平静地说。“放松点。”

她转身看着她的搭档，轻蔑的看着他。

尽管如此，这还是让她沉默了片刻，给了他质问萨缪尔的机会。“告诉我们，埃琳娜什么时候回来的？”

他哭滴滴地回答道，“昨-昨天。我八点醒来......就像以往那样。她在床上挨着我......”

“你什么时候睡觉的？”

“很晚......我不知道......快到午夜了。”

“你没感觉到她上了床吗？”杰西卡这次问道，深吸了一口气。

“没......”萨缪尔紧张地咕哝着。

她现在的叫声就像她一开始想要的那样。“你为什么不给我们打电话？！”

她的声音使他在座位上几乎颤抖起来。“我-我不知道！她......她不再是她了，而我......被吓到了！”

她翻了个白眼，问道：“她在哪儿？”

“厨-厨房。”

她拉着基尔格雷夫的手，把他拖到埃琳娜在的厨房。她漫不经心地从架子上抓起一盒食物，脸上的茫然表情不再让任何一个私家侦探感到惊讶，因为他们在过去的几天里已经看得太多了。

当杰西卡对他说“叫她别动”的时候，这个女人对他们的存在毫无察觉

“别动。”他说话毫无疑问。

当埃琳娜停止动作的时候，杰西卡马上找到她能找到的锋利的东西，那是一把厨用小刀。基尔格雷夫仔细地观察着，没有表示反对，他的搭档抓住埃琳娜的手，轻轻地把刀刃压在她的皮肤上。

埃琳娜没有表现出她能感到疼痛的样子。不管怎么说，这并不是杰西卡想看的。

相反，她低头看着那个小伤口。果然，被撕开的肉立刻变成了深灰色的图案。和布莱恩他妻子展示的照片中纹路消退的方式的一模一样。

看到这些，并且知道埃琳娜参加过一次格利奇的会议，就没有必要像审问其他人一样审问她了。无论如何，他们都会得到相同的答案。

杰西卡扔下刀，转身走向出口，“我们走吧。”

基尔格雷夫准备跟着她，但是在他们完全离开之前停下了脚步。“你可以动了！”就在他关上门的时候，他对埃琳娜喊道。

很明显，杰西卡正处于思考的阶段。她想出了一个计划却不告诉他。她的眼神现在变得非常熟悉。

“怎么了？”他叹了口气走了出去，当他们离开大楼的时候，他仍然跟在后面。

“埃琳娜是在午夜到早上八点之间回来的”

“是的。然后呢？”

她突然停在入口正前方的人行道上。“所以，没有人记得他们离开时做了什么。这样他们就不会被我们发现。”

最后，她终于不再胡言乱语，在他们所在的大楼附近的角落点了点头，给他提供了线索。他们头顶上有一台老式但还能用的监控摄像头。

基尔格雷夫咧嘴一笑。这不是他第一次用别人的设备监视别人......所以，他在这件事上起带头作用。

“完美。”他把手伸到侧边，拉着她的手，一起去追捕摄像头的主人。

_ * * * * _ _阿尔法和欧米伽* * * * _

杰西卡的眼皮开始耷拉，她忍不住打了个哈欠。“天啊。”她咕哝着，她的眼睛需要离开屏幕休息一下。

他们现在已经梳理了几个小时渣画质录像了。就是加速播放，也还是太他妈的花时间了。录像显示他们已经接近上午八点了，却没有人看到任何一个长得像埃琳娜的人进入大楼。

当他们看完录像，杰西卡从牙缝里咆哮起来。“操。我们一定漏掉了什么。”她转过头来看着基尔格雷夫，发现他已经在打盹，头低垂着，身子向后靠在椅子上。虽然她不能责怪他，但她还是忍不住喊道，“基尔格雷夫！”他和那个奉命留在座位上的安保人员都惊醒了。他的表情使她翻白眼。“我们需要再看一遍。”

“什么？！不不。这根本没有必要。”他用疲倦的声音咕哝着。

“这有必要。如果她失去了意识或者什么，那么一定是有人把她带进来的！我们需要弄清楚她是怎么回来到这里的。”

“如果有人半夜把一具失去意识的身体带进大楼，我怀疑他们不会从前门进入。”他抗议道，希望他们能做点别的事情。

有趣的是，这说得过去。“你说得对。我们需要看看后门附近有没摄像头。”她立刻从座位上跳了起来，离开了监控室，回到了外面。

“别~”基尔格雷夫呜咽着，拖着疲惫的身子去追她。“我不是这个意思！”

_ * * * * _ _阿尔法和欧米伽* * * * _

_ * * * * _ _不久前* * * * _

伊利亚是一个非常忙的人，所以塞奇不可能一直和他单独见面。。

因此，他继续键入他今天开始写的工作报告。

_“我担心琼斯比我们以前想象中的更麻烦。尽管我们的团队仍在努力鉴定赫姆洛克的真实身份，但他们目前以私人侦探的身份生活这一事实可能会成为我们的一个问题。_

_ “在我今早开始监控他们之前，我查看了技术数据库，看了他们的历史记录。这项技术在他们离线前使用了不到一天时间。唯一的用途，就是上传一些不相关的照片，他们搜索了埃琳娜·丹佛和萨缪尔·奥米拉。_

_ “我认为是萨缪尔雇他们来找她的。_

_ “伊莱，我很担心我们工作的保密性。如果他们没有继续使用那些设备，他们就很可能在质疑你。”_

当他看到那位名叫伊莎贝拉的女士，他关闭了日志，这位女士居住在琼斯和赫姆洛克的公寓楼对面的街道上。

“他们旁边的房间什么时候清空？”塞奇盯着窗外问他的下属。

“莱利刚刚给了他们一个慷慨的建议。他们应该会在周末之前离开。”她很快地回答。

“很好。”有那么一会儿，他低头看了看表，然后叹了口气。“仅就现在而言——”当他看到两个人匆匆离开大楼时，他打住自己的话。他们一叫到出租车，塞奇就从车里出来了。“/跟着他们。/”他在听不见的地方向她打手势。

伊莎贝拉乖乖地点点头，跟在他们的出租车后面。

塞奇受过这方面的专门训练，一接到通知就到他们的公寓里来了。

他们的住所也没有武装森严。

他做的第一件事就是好好看看周围。当然，他带着手套，在每个柜子里搜寻，找出明显的藏匿点，寻找他们可能掌握的重要证据或信息。但是在刚到那里的五分钟内，很明显这两个被研究对象并没有把任何个人物品或纪念品放在身边。公寓很干净。几乎不可能的干净。这意味着他们不久前刚到达伦敦这一事情上并没有说谎。

看到他们中奖的设备就在地板的角落里，他摇了摇头，记录下来。

第一次拜访仅仅是为了感受他们的生活方式。所有真正的，更加全面的监视将随之开始。在整个任务中，塞奇告诉二把手，下次去他们的公寓时，他会给她一份所需物品的清单。站在他们家中间，他又开始打字了。

_“—两个无线视听传感器：一个在主桌上方，一个在卧室里。_

_ —一个空的内存驱动器。_

_ —一个无线复制链接：兼容微软。_

_ ——移动指纹扫描仪(_ _一小时内需要三个或者多个扫描仪来扫描整个公寓)_ _。_

_ —一个高频蜂窝电场：设置在街对面的电话杆上。_

_ —一个运动探测器：用于前门。_

_ —一个身体签名传感器：用于前门。_

_ —一个红外线热扫描仪：用于前门。_

_ —一个异常传感器：用于客厅区域。”_

这是他现在能想到的大部分，他又退出日志界面。

因为没有太多其他的东西可以看，他准备和伊莎贝拉谈谈，了解他们的下落。他们用来通信的设备总是开着的，工作起来就像对讲机，但是要复杂得多，而且设备上没有外部扬声器。每一个通过的声音都会直接传到团队里的每个人的耳机里。他用自己的指纹作为激活设备，让对方听到他的声音，他把拇指放在小屏幕上，对着屏幕说，“三号监控，汇报目标现况。”

“阿尔法，实验对象已经离开了埃琳娜的公寓。”她的声音听起来有点担心，还带了点好奇。

塞奇尽量不磨着牙下达命令，“三号监控，重复汇报。”

她的声音要稍微延迟一下才能再次听到。“阿尔法，实验对象已经离开了埃琳娜的公寓。”

他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，然后继续前进。“三号监控，他们在里面呆了多久？”

“仅一分钟，阿尔法。”

“三号监控，他们现在在哪里？”

“阿尔法，他们进入了大楼附近的一家便利店。我相信他们计划尝试获取监控录像。”

这至少不是坏消息。他们根本不可能在那里找到任何东西。花了一分钟思考，塞奇把他的拇指放回到屏幕上。“上级要员，你在干什么？”

在莱利柔和的声音被听到之前，有一段沉默的时间。“阿尔法，我是上级要员。”

仅仅听到她的声音，就是他平静下来。“上级要员，欧米伽在哪？”

“阿尔法，他还和董事会在一起。”

“好吧，上级要员。我现在就把日志发给欧米伽。我会把我的要求复印一份，然后单独发给你。他开完会后，我希望你马上和他核对一下。”

“阿尔法，我收到你的信息了。”

塞奇最后环顾了一下四周，然后转向他的手机标记伊莎贝拉的位置。“三号监控，我知道你的位置了。我现在就去找你。”

_ * * * * _ _阿尔法和欧米伽* * * * _

“为什么这里有这种味道？”杰西卡皱着眉头，门在他们身后关上了。

“比如什么？”基尔格雷夫一进门就扑通一声倒在沙发上。

“就像一片薄荷和一朵花在做爱的味道。”她抱怨着，坐在办公桌后面，感到难以置信的疲惫，尽管现在还不到下午。

他以一种温顺的方式耸耸肩，闭上眼睛，慢慢地躺在沙发上。在观看了几个小时的录像后，他已经筋疲力尽了。

看到他开始入睡，她也想打瞌睡。“起来。我们还有事情要做。”

“比如什么？”他又咕哝了一声。

“我们需要找出今天失踪的人，这样我们才能在他们回来之前找到他们。”打开她的笔记本电脑，她的手慢慢地移动，因为她的身体在抗议缺乏休息。

基尔格雷夫睁开眼睛，坐起来看着她。当他请求时，他的声音羞怯而安静，“杰西卡，跟我去床上吧。”

她嘲笑着，眨了几下眼睛，让她看清楚模糊的屏幕。“现在是中午。”

“然后呢？你听到了吗？”他竖起耳朵，充满期待地环顾四周，然后放弃了自己的想法。“那台可怕的机器坏了。很安静。让我们好好利用这一点。”

“不，基尔格雷夫。”尽管她的声音听起来很有力，她的身体却发出了完全不同的信息。

他温柔地微笑着。“午睡不会杀死任何人。”他站起来，走到书桌前，合上她的笔记本电脑，握住她的手。“来吧。”

“不，说真的。”她喃喃自语，无力地把手拉回来。

“嘘......”他咕噜着，轻松地把她拉起来。这和她生病时的行为方式很相似，很明显她想睡觉。她只是不想说出来，特别是考虑到他的建议。把她拉进卧室只是时间的问题。

门一关上，她叹了口气。“说真的，我们需要——”

“我知道。我知道。”他打断了她，他已经脱掉了自己的T恤，然后是裤子。她只是看着。“没关系的。”他又笑了，然后拿起她衬衫的下摆。

潜意识里，她举起双臂，他为她脱去衬衫。“我们应该工作......”她喃喃自语，看起来几乎像是在痛苦中，她屈服了。

“我知道。”他忍住笑，扯开她的牛仔裤。他一边哼着歌，一边推开她的裤子，轻轻推了她一把，把她推回床上。他跟着她钻到被子里，把自己的身体紧贴在她的身上。“好点了吗？他闭上眼睛轻声问道。

但是当他搂着她的时候，她已经半睡半醒了。


	56. 游戏开始

** _ 第五十六章：游戏开始 _ **

第九十八天：

“我再也受不了了。”基尔格雷夫一下床就咆哮起来。那台机器的噪音已经让人无法忍受。

杰西卡一边抱怨一边翻身去拉住他。“你要去哪？”

“去解决这个噪音。”他回答道，她已经够不着了。

刚刚醒来，她的感官模糊不清，昏昏欲睡，不能理解他想做什么。毕竟那是在半夜，她没什么心情去在乎，又躺了下来。当她再次闭上眼睛时，她安静地呼出一口气。

但仅仅过了一分钟，她就又起身了。机器的声音突然停止了。

他做了什么？！

冲出公寓，她跑到楼梯井，在那里她猝不及防猛地撞向基尔格雷夫。

“杰西卡！该死的地狱......”她撞到他的力度大得使他有些畏缩。他们两个，穿着内衣，站在走廊上，互相凝视着对方。“你在干什么？”

她仍然昏昏沉沉，对他发出嘶嘶的声音。“你刚才做了什么？”

从她的语气中，他几乎可以读出她的想法。然后他嘲笑道，“你认为我做了什么？”她的沉默使他感到紧张。“你认为我杀了他就为了关掉那该死的机器？”

在过去，他冲动行事纯粹是出于本能。这为什么不可能呢？“你做了吗？！”她毫不犹豫地问。

他从她身边挤过时，眼珠子直打转。“我治好了他，杰西卡。”从表面上看，他似乎很生气。但她很清楚，他被她的想法伤害了。他走开了，喃喃自语，声音刚刚够她听到，“经过这一切，你还是那样想我。”

她甚至没想到有治愈这个病人的选项。如果她能想到的话，她昨天就会让他这么做了。

该死的，她现在感到内疚了。

某种程度上。

她叹了口气，跟着他回到卧室。当她回到床上，她发现他背对着她。如果她的想法让他如此痛苦，以至于他甚至不想碰她，那么就说明问题很大。

她在黑暗中翻着白眼，然后走到他身边。她需要一个坚定的时刻来集中意志力去做，但是最终，她滑向他。她把胸贴到他的背上，懒洋洋地把胳膊搭在他身上。她的前额靠在他的脖子后面，她的一条腿在他身上盘绕。

仅仅从他们接触的方式，她就能感觉到他呼吸的节奏变化。没过多久，他把手放在她的胳膊上，把她抱在怀里，用身体的感觉接受了她无言的道歉。

虽然她再次翻了个白眼，但在她睡着之前，脸上还是挂上了笑容。

_* * * * __游戏开始* * * * _

与昨天相比，今天早上他们俩的心情似乎都特别愉快。

像往常一样，基尔格雷夫给出了当天的日常，然后问道，“那么计划是什么？”

“什么计划？”她从自己的杯子上凝视着他，啜了一口热咖啡。

他皱着眉头，好像她马上就知道他指的是什么似的。“你知道的......关于消失的人的案子......”

她嘲笑他到。“‘消失的人的案子’？我们现在要这样来正式称呼它吗？”

他也笑了笑，把椅子挪到她身边。“应该是。”

在回答他的问题时，她耸了耸肩。“今天晚点，我们要去警察局查看新的失踪人口报告。我们会一直这样做，直到有什么事情发生。我们不可能知道谁被绑架了，除非有人报案。”她停下来又喝了一口咖啡。“在那之前......我认为我们是时候采取行动了。”

“我们的行动？”他向她歪着头。

“我为什么要拔掉这些插头？”她问他，对她放在地板角落里的技术点了点头。

他回答之前不需要考虑太久。“因为它可能是用来监控我们的，还因为伊利亚是嫌疑犯。”

“对。你认为它被用于监控的可能性有多大？”

他耸了耸肩。“相当高。”

“是的。”她站起来再次确认。在没有他的帮助下，她抬起两台电脑显示器，放回在桌上。在她坐回去之前，她把插头插上。“理论上讲，如果有人在做违法的事情，他们发现有人盯上他们了，他们会怎么做？”

他哼哼着想了一会儿。“他们会尝试做一些事情，把对方的注意力从他们身上移开。让自己看起来不那么可疑。”

她点了点头，打开了网页浏览器，启动得相当快。“我们没有取得任何进展，只是坐等人们消失。所以，如果我们让伊利亚知道我们在调查他，而他有所隐瞒，他会以某种方式做出回应。”

看到她在搜索引擎上输入他的名字，他从她的解释里做出猜测。“你想让他知道我们盯上他了？！”

他还没来得及做什么，她就按了回车键。“有罪的人更有可能试图证明自己的清白。假设他在这项技术中有某种类型的监控系统，这将会引发一些危险信号。如果他没有什么好隐瞒的，他不会做任何事情的。如果他有所隐瞒，他会惊慌失措的，他会露出马脚。”

他皱了皱眉头，看着她键入的字符，_“伊利亚•格利奇，儿童”_。“怎么露出马脚？”

“他会以某种方式展示自己与此事毫无干系。他会再次出现在这里，送一些东西过来，或者发表某些声明，试图证明自己是清白的。”

“你有多大把握这会奏效？”

“我不知道。”她按下回车，_“伊利亚·格利奇，离家出走”_，然后喃喃自语，“大概…...有三四成把握。”

“三四成？！”他把手从脸上拖了下来。“你的乐观程度令我非常放心。”他讥讽地笑道。

“嘿，如果你有更好的主意，我很乐意听一下！”她停了下来，转身面向他。他短暂的沉默足已使她明白他的意思了。“真棒。”

这样持续了几分钟。只有杰西卡搜索与案件细节有关的格灵奇的名字。她点击了大量的文章，然后决定结束这个过程。

她把所有网页都关闭后，他看着她。“现在怎么办？”

“现在？”她向后靠在椅子上，把脚踢到桌子上。“我们等待。”

_* * * * __游戏开始* * * * _

“/是的，莱利把最新情况告诉我了。/”伊利亚向塞奇示意，放弃了他上一个话题。很明显，他已经筋疲力尽，关于琼斯的消息对他的疲惫没有任何帮助。

塞奇没有继续讨论这个话题，而是花了一点时间问别的问题。“/绘制地图对你来说越来越容易了吗？/”

绘制地图显然是以利亚最具挑战性的技能之一。如果他操之过急，错漏了一些重要的东西，整个主题就会被毁掉，他就得从头开始。这是整个过程中耗费他大部分精力的部分。即使他们手头有这么多的资源，加上这么多为他工作天才，他们仍然无法帮助提高他的工作能力。

伊莱回答时耸了耸肩，“/越来越容易？是的，只是因为我做得多了。但需要的时间还是一样长....../”

塞奇坐在他对面试图微笑着鼓励他，“/你做得很好。你不必为此感到压力。/”

这似没能使他安心。“/我们需要打破常规。我必须加快速度....../”

明白他说的是什么意思后，塞吉很快就摇了摇头。“/不。你现在做得足够好了，再快就得不偿失了。/”

“/不要紧。我必须这么做。/”他僵硬地打着手势。作为领导人，这是他的决定，虽然他知道他的朋友只是想帮忙，但塞奇无法阻止他这样做。很久以前，这个项目就应该进行得更快。这种改变不仅仅是必要的。“/尤其是不知道琼斯在搞什么鬼的情况下。/”

他们又回到了起点。塞奇希望他们继续谈论之前能让伊莱冷静下来，但是他似乎让事情变得更糟了。“/等我们把设备搬进她的公寓，把她知道的一切都弄清楚，事情就简单多了。/”

伊莱点点头。“/有关于赫姆洛克的新消息？/”

“/爱丽丝和里奥明天早上回基地。我已经安排和他们会面，讨论他们在美国发现的一切。/”

“/很好。/”他转过身拿起平板电脑，调出他收到的记录。回过头面对塞奇，他把平板电脑放在面前的桌子上。“/我们可以无线地打开琼斯的电脑吗？/”

“/我们确实在监视器里安装了电池和激活装置，理论上是可以的。但我认为我们应该等到我们的其他技术到位。我们不能冒险在他们在家的时候打开它。/”

伊利亚表示赞同。“/我会让他们加快速度，你明天就可以到那里去。/”

他联系了莱利，发送了一条信息：

_“上级要员，加倍监控。明天早上8点之前把它送到阿尔法的办公室。”_

莱利立即作出反应，不断地等待新的指示。_“欧米茄，这个命令已经按照你的指示迅速执行了。马上转告技术小组。”_

塞奇正要回复，但他的手机收到了警报，他停了下来。他轻轻一扫，把通知发送给伊利亚。他用一只手示意：“/看这个。/”

警报来自琼斯的电脑。在停止工作几天后，它又重新运作了。

看到电脑被用来做什么后，伊莱大笑起来。塞奇也在看着同样的内容，不同的是他一点也没有笑。塞奇皱着眉放下手机。“/她在调查你。那不是——/”

伊利亚为了让双手继续拿着他的平板电脑，大声说话。“你没看到她在做什么吗？”

“/没….../”塞奇仍然疑惑，试图理解为什么这件事会让人感到有趣。

“在一段时间的不用这个电脑后，她突然决定启用它，并用其查找与我相关的信息。”他的声音很放松，他被逗乐了。“她想让我们知道她在调查我。”

塞奇完全跟不上对方的思维，他问道，“/她为什么要这么做？/”

“她希望我们做出回应。”伊莱得意地笑着，他的态度瞬间改变了。出乎意料的是，他开始享受这回事了。“她想玩一个游戏......”他继续观察她的搜索的内容，发出嗡嗡的声音。“哦，我喜欢她......”

接着，塞奇回答了自己的问题，“/为了证明我们正在监视他们….../”

他向塞奇点了点头。“为了证明我们有所隐瞒......她很聪明。”

考虑到已发生的一切，塞奇问，“/我们接下来要怎么做？/”

他放下手上的东西，比划着手语，“/我认为我们应该给她她想要的东西。/”

_* * * * __游戏开始* * * * _

基尔格雷夫从杰西卡嘴里抽出威士忌酒瓶。“我们去救点人吧。”虽然他们今晚已经做了很多的英雄事迹，但是他还没打算就此结束今天的救援活动。

她扬起眉毛看着他，懒得伸手从他手里抢回酒瓶。“你等到我喝醉了才说这话？”

“哦拜托。不管你有没有醉都是一回事。唯一的区别就是你醉的时候态度没那么差。别装的好像你现在一点也不清醒的样子。”他咧嘴笑着，准备接收警用扫描仪App里的讯息。

“你是个大男孩了。如果你这么想去救人，那就自己去吧。”她把他赶走，身子向后倾斜椅子。

他开始噘嘴，把她的酒瓶放回原处。“我一个人吗？”

“你不需要我和你一起去救人，基尔格雷夫。”她拿起快见底的酒瓶，一口气喝完。

“当然，但是我希望你......和我一起。”

他话语的语调和挑逗的目光，让她不禁皱起了眉头。“为什么你总是听起来这么变态？”

“变态？我只是说出了我的心里话，杰西卡。”他又咧嘴笑了，把自己的椅子向她的方位挪近。

“没错。这就是问题所在。”她摇了摇头，接着说，“而且，既然我们已经有了名字，我们就必须做些什么。如果我们在她回来之前没找到她，名字对我们就没有用处了。所以，你可以出去玩一阵子，我留在这里努力工作。”

她提到的名字是克丽丝特尔•哈里斯，一个十几岁的女孩，昨天晚上被她的父母报告失踪。她身上的一切都符合模式。不管怎么说，因为她相当聪明，并且在周四失踪了。这个事件是他们去警察局后发现的。时间已经不多了，因为克丽丝特尔可能会在未来几天的任何时候回来。这次他们需要一个真正的游戏计划。

他翻了个白眼，回答道，“说真的？你是要留在这里工作，还是要留在这里继续喝酒？”她没有回答这个问题，而是怒视着他。“嗯，你生气的时候真可爱。”他傻笑着，用傻乎乎的眼睛盯着她。“求求你和我一起去吧。”

“滚开。”她咆哮了一下，虽然很明显她并不是真的生气。“要么你自己去，要么就别去。”

他呻吟着，把头往后仰。

此刻，杰西卡环顾房间四周。她太累了以至于不想再出门了，但还不至于累得睡着。看着地上剩下的东西，她说，“与此同时......”她从座位上起来，拿起并拆开她赢得的虚拟现实奖套盒。

“你要玩这个东西吗？”他笑着问道。

“为什么不呢？”她耸了耸肩，把盒子里的东西拿了出来。“如果有人在监控你，那你在做什么又有什么重要的呢。”

“你看起来不像是会玩电视游戏的人，仅此而已。”

“是啊，好吧。我充满了惊喜。”她看着耳机讽刺地回答。她发现盒子里有两个，就递给他一个。“你看起来也不像是个玩家。”还有两双分别是红蓝颜色手套，是给两个不同的玩家的，她把蓝手套给了他。

他接过她递来的手套，扬起了眉毛。“你想让我一起玩吗？”

“我真的不是很在乎这个。但是我肯定我能在这方面碾压你。”她得意地笑着，按下电源按钮，打开电视，同时打开的还有一对手部控制器。

界面里，她看到有几个免费游戏已经加载到设备上了。在她开始之前，她走开几步远离办公桌。这些游戏有很多类型，但是最吸引她眼球的是一款格斗游戏。“‘超级战机’。糟糕的名字，但不重要。”

这是一个很长的准备过程，她需要一点时间来学习如何控制。就在她真正开始玩游戏之前，一个弹窗出现在她的屏幕上。_“__2__号玩家加入了你的游戏。”_

她得意地笑道，“你知道我们不会在这上面下任何赌注的，对吧？”

基尔格雷夫站在房间的另一边，调整着他的设置并回答道，“亲爱的，看你吃瘪就是奖品。”

这个机会实在太好了，不容错过。“随便你。”当她开始第一场游戏时，她大致看了下整个局面，看到对方操控着的游戏角色的眉目和他本人是如此相似。

这个游戏的规则非常简单。让对手的健康数值为零。没有任何力量或特殊攻击，他们的角色都没有任何真正的优势。

由于杰西卡本人比他更习惯于战斗，所以第一轮游戏的胜负就很明显了。这不是一款你只需按下按钮就可以期待最好结果的游戏。

现在是第二轮游戏中场，她能感觉到他开始放弃了。一般来说，众所周知，基尔格雷夫会放弃任何他做不到的事情。

“哎，你现在是准备投降了吗？我才刚刚开始呢。”她得意地笑着，仍然紧握着拳头。“把你打得屁滚尿流让人感到很治愈，基尔格雷夫。”

此时此刻，他不确定是直接放弃还是反复失败更糟糕。“说句公道话，你有优势。”他牢骚满腹，只能眼睁睁地看着自己又输了一场。

“说句公道话，我需要这个。”她有点严肃地回答。她说这让人感到治愈，不是开玩笑的。之前只有一次她真的揍了他一顿，那就是她把他锁在玻璃盒子里的时候。除了那个时候，他们之间的语气完全不同，他还在试图扰乱她的思绪。

“哦？你在现实生活中耍我还不够过瘾吗？你必须在游戏里也这么做吗？”现在，他只是在呜咽，精神太过疲惫，连手都举不起来。

尽量忍住发笑，她喃喃自语，“别这么怨天尤人。”

第三轮开始时，历史是相似的，直到她的拳头击中什么东西时，她不得不停下来。

“狗娘养的！”基尔格雷夫靠着书桌俯倒在地上，身体痛苦地扭动着。

他们俩都脱下耳机互相看着对方。他抓着自己的胳膊痛苦地呻吟。杰西卡跪在他面前时，眼睛睁得大大的。“你为什么离我这么近？！”

“你才为什么离我这么近？！”他嘶嘶地回答，闭上了眼睛。

看来他们两个人似乎无意中走到了一起。

她迅速反应过来，拉起他的袖子评估伤势。好消息是，似乎没有破皮骨折什么的。坏消息是，她把好消息说出来了。“你的胳膊没问题，你没事。”她叹了口气，深红色的淤青已经开始形成，她皱着眉头。

她的话并没有减轻他的痛苦，他转过身子仰面朝向她，继续发牢骚。他一如既往地戏剧化。”他妈的…...”

她坐在他旁边，尽量不为这个抓马情结翻白眼。“你没事......”

他摇了摇头。“不，这很痛，杰西卡。”他像个孩子一样哭着要妈妈。她沉默了一段时间后，他对她咆哮起来。“我不会原谅你的所作所为。”

“认真的？”她皱起眉头，低头看着地板上他的头。

他睁开眼睛怒视着她。“你需要补偿我。亲亲它会让我好受点......”

“绝对不。”但他的目光坚定不移，并且不幸的是，很明显他是认真的。

“你他妈的一定是在开玩笑......”她喃喃自语。

眼看她快被说服，他坐直了身子，用热切的目光注视着她。当然，他仍然非常疼痛，因为他的手臂在抽搐，但他想享受这一切。

她紧握着拳头弯下腰，亲吻着他手臂上被她击中的地方。她的嘴唇一碰，他的眼皮就紧闭起来。当她开始抽离时，他又开始抱怨，渴望得到更多。“继续。”

她觉得自己浑身起满了鸡皮疙瘩，立马摇了摇头。“不。就像我说的，你没事。”

在她不得不听他的其他抱怨之前，她站起来，看着手机上的通知。当她看到这是什么，她开始微笑。“这比我预期的要快。”

“什么？”他坐了起来，看到她低头看手机。

让她感到高兴的是她关注的官方账号上发来的信息。“格利奇明天上午有个新闻发布会。这不是提前安排的......”

基尔格雷夫低着头，站在那里看着她的屏幕。“你认为这是对我们做的事回应？”

“别这么惊讶。”她说着，在手机上设置了一个提醒，记下发布会的时间。

他耸了耸肩，尽量不皱眉。在他看来这件事太过顺利了。但他没有说出来。

“准备好明早出发吧。”


	57. 所谓完美

_ **第五十七章：所谓完美** _

第九十九天：

“今天我召开这次会议，是为了表达我对生活在这个伟大国家的年轻人的关心和关注。”在他的属下做了简短的介绍后，伊利亚开始了他的演讲。他一边说话一边打手语，因为他知道今天这个会议会在全国播送。

演讲在一个不小的开敞式房间进行，记者在前排，公众人物在后排。位于格利奇名下的一座研究大楼的一楼。杰西卡和基尔格雷夫站在人山人海的中央，试图在人声鼎沸的空间里聆听。

“我在一个位于伦敦南部的小镇上和我的母亲和哥哥艾略特一起生活。我母亲十几岁的时候染上了毒瘾，不到二十五岁就有了两个孩子。怀孕期间是她唯一一次决定戒烟的时候，但在她生下第一个孩子后，现实的压力似乎迫使她回到她曾经所依赖的生活中。”他停下来眼神沉重地环顾了下房间，两个私家侦探从未见过他如此痛苦的表情。“我本来会有个妹妹的。我母亲答应我，我可以给她取名为伊甸，出于我对圣经的热爱，这名字还代表着世界上唯一一个被认为是完美的地方。伊甸甚至在她出生之前就去世了，因为我的母亲无法坚持九个月不吸毒。我从未正式见过我的父亲。我之所以知道他长什么样，是因为他的出现刚好让我母亲再次怀孕。但在他的家庭最需要他的时候，他却再次离开了。”

“我在10岁的时候被诊断出患有结缔组织紊乱，埃勒斯-丹洛斯综合征。诊断结果让人难过，仅在此几个月后我母亲就吸毒过量去世了。”伊利亚•凯恩•格利奇的故事对房间里的大多数人来说并不陌生，但是每次听他讲述这件事都会让人感到更加心碎。“我永远不会忘记我妹妹和母亲的死。随着我逐渐丧失听力，我陷入了可怕的抑郁状态。如果不是因为我哥哥，我很有可能已经自杀成功了。艾略特鼓励我并和我走出困境，他和我一起学习手语，告诉我耳聋不一定会成为我生活和受教育的劣势。”

他低下头，从他一直穿着的衬衫里掏出金色的天使翅膀垂饰。“这条项链是我母亲的。救护车来的时候，艾略特把项链从她身上取下来。他把它给我的时候，告诉我这代表了她的灵魂。不管她做了什么错误的决定，这是她无条件爱我的一部分。”

他花了一点时间整理思绪，接着说，“我想帮助创造一个世界，在这个世界里，任何人都不会做出像我母亲那样的错误决定，重复我的童年。我进入工程领域，不仅仅是因为纯粹的兴趣。我一生致力于发明探索各种设备和技术，致力于创造一个人们可以自由生活的地方，使人们避免遭受我和我哥哥不得不经历的那些事情。”

“我知道在座的大多数人可能认为今天的话题很随意，但我觉得今天是谈论这些的好日子，因为我近来的日程安排有所放松。我希望伦敦的孩子不仅能够接受教育，还能在自己的社区里感到安全，远离毒品和酒精等诱惑。所以，从今天开始，我正式启动我的青少年教育及保护计划。这将成立一个组织，组织会接纳正在苦苦挣扎的孩子，并给他们提供个人导师。我在不久前建立了一个由年轻人组成的团队，他们非常乐意投身于这个计划。”

观众瞬间报以掌声，伊利亚不得不停下来。他像往常一样脸上浮出淡淡微笑，伴随着大家给予他的荣誉点点头。当他感到鼓掌声停止时，他继续，“如果孩子在家被认为不安全，导师可以获得许可留在孩子家过夜。如果情况比较极端，且导师没有得到许可，我们有一个业务水平高超的法律团队，他们会想办法保证孩子的安全。”

掌声再次在房间里响起。这一次，伊莱在他停顿的时间里扫视了人群，他的目光锁定了一个特定的人。基尔格雷夫，接着是杰西卡。他死死地盯着她的眼睛，微笑慢慢变成了微妙的笑容。目光接触的瞬间杰西卡感到背脊发冷。

演讲继续，他回过头来扫视观众。“我爱这个国家，我爱这里的人民。为了确保这个国家的未来是光明的，我们必须保护我们的青少年，确保他们有一个受庇护的地方成长和发展。”他以一种迷人的方式露出微笑，用手捋了捋头发，最后说，“现在，我很乐意回答记者和普通观众的提问。”

他们俩只是呆在这听了几个问题，杰西卡就抓住基尔格雷夫的手，开始把他拉到门口。“我们已经听够了......”当他们离开这里时，她喃喃自语。

基尔格雷夫在他们走在人行道上时拖住了她，强迫她看着他。“你看到我看到的了吗？”他低声问道。

“看到了。”她抱怨着回答，试图用自己的方式思考这个问题。“他知道我们在做什么。”

_ * * * * 所谓完美* * * *_

“阿尔法，这里是项目更新内容。”伊莎贝拉的声音通过耳机传来。“两人还在会议大厅里。”

“3号监视器，收到信息。”塞奇用着设备回应对方，看着技术人员完成一切准备工作。“你可以走了。”他对最后一批工人说，并在工人们离开的时候退到一边。

当房子里只剩他一人时，他又把所有的设备重新检查了一遍。一切就绪，他拿出他的平板电脑，检查一切设备是否连接到了他的硬盘。所有的设备在他的屏幕上都有各自独立的位置。两个不同的常规音频(目前为静音)和卧室和主要区域的视觉效果，一个身体特征传感器可以扫描任何进来的人，加上一个红外扫描仪可以做同样的事情，一个运动探测器可以触发屏幕上的警报，还有一个类似于红外扫描仪的异常传感器。它像夜视仪一样，用不同的颜色描绘空气中任何未知的、奇怪的或有害的东西。

无线复制链接连接到了琼斯的笔记本电脑上，这能将她电脑屏幕上的所有内容都映射到一个基础显示器上，内存驱动器下载了她保存在电脑上的所有东西。移动指纹扫描仪布置完成，高频蜂窝场将在明天搭建。这个场地将让监视人员能够听到大楼里正在发生的任何电话双方双方的内容。至于隔壁房间的住户，他们今日内会搬走，以便里奥能尽快搬入。

所有设备正常运转，当伊莎贝拉再次在对讲机里出声时，时间恰到好处。“阿尔法，两人即将离开会场。他们似乎要回公寓，我在跟着他们。”

“3号监视器，收到信息。我正要出去。”在等待伊莎贝拉到来之前，塞奇迅速安静地离开了公寓。

当车子停下来的时候，他进入坐位，看着被监视人进入大楼。

几乎是在他们进入大楼后的瞬间，异常传感器亮了起来。

“什么情况......？”塞奇大声疑惑着，用眉毛打了个结。公寓里漂浮着一种奇怪的淡紫色斑点。在半分钟内，云的密度开始变厚。伊莎贝拉回头望去。

当琼斯和赫姆洛克进入公寓时，所有的设备似乎都在正常工作，没有任何问题，但是异常传感器指标超出了标准。由于这不规则的云层，几乎不可能透过特定的屏幕看到其他的东西。

看起来云雾最集中的地方在赫姆洛克身上。这不知名的东西好像是从他身上散发出来。

_ * * * * 所谓完美* * * *_

“我们需要一个应对计划。”回家后，杰西卡对她的搭档说。她转身关上门时，瞥见了隔壁房屋的一对夫妇正把他们所有的东西搬出来，搬进电梯。

“你有什么建议吗？”基尔格雷夫坐在他常坐的椅子上问道。

但是她太分心了，无法回答他的问题，因为她记得几天前空气中有一种奇怪的薄荷花香味。“那该死的味道是什么？！”她咆哮着，不止一件事惹恼了她。

对他来说，这只是一种偶然的被误导的愤怒，因为他没有感觉到任何不寻常的事情。因此，他叹了口气，“亲爱的，请集中注意力。”

她的眼神像匕首般看向他，开始用过多的精力踱步。

他耸了耸肩，不觉得这有什么帮助。“那么，现在可以肯定的事情是，伊利亚百分之百有罪，而且我敢肯定我之前告诉过你。”他得意洋洋地说，然后他看到她很不纳闷的样子。“好吧，我有个主意。”

她忍住对他发脾气的冲动，停止了脚步，和握紧了拳头。“什么主意？”

“我们来弄一个墙吧！”他大声喊道，大声的有点太热情了。

“什么？”

“你知道的。就像侦探剧里一样。我们把所有的证据和事实都写在一张张纸上，挂在墙上，用线把事情联系起来。”很明显，他是在讽刺她，但也决定让她接受了这个建议。“嘿。别告诉我你以前没这么做过。”

虽然她确实做过这个，但她还是继续瞪着他。“这真的没什么用处。”

“这必须有用处！不然的话为什么人们要这么做呢？”他笑着拿起一叠便利贴在上面写字。“就是这堵墙了，我先来。”他拿起那张纸条，把它拍在身后的墙上。纸条上只写了“格利奇”。

“基尔格雷夫。”她咆哮着发出警告，没心情跟着他一起做这些蠢事。

“啊......”他玩弄的心情没有改变。“放松，杰西卡。”他咕噜着安抚她，抬起头好奇地看着她。

“当我们在和一个百万富翁下棋时，我有什么理由放松吗？”这一次，她真的对他生气了。“你听到他说的话了吗？一边说着年轻人的屁话一边做着儿童绑架的事。”她几乎要吐出来了。如果她知道具体是怎么回事，她就可以在心里痛骂他，这样事情就变得简单多了。但事实上，他那番讲话让这一切更令人沮丧了。

“往好的方面想，我们证明了他确实监视我们。我们能用它做什么呢？”他大声说出来，但事实是很难让人觉得这是事情好的一面。

这句话让他们开始想同样的事情，杰西卡皱着眉头咕哝着，“他还知道我们什么？”

_ * * * * 所谓完美* * * *_

观察这两名对象的头三十分钟极具启发性。琼斯曾公开称赫姆洛克为“基尔格雷夫”，这让答案清晰不过了。但仍然有许多问题需要答案。

设定好所有设备的记录模式，塞奇回到总部与爱丽丝和里奥会面，二人刚从美国回来。

“我在纽约一共和七名证人谈过，他们都声称自己是某种受害者支持团体的成员。”爱丽丝开始查看时间。她今天还要参加另一个电话会议，不能迟到。虽然该项目是优先事项，但她还负责数据的其他重要方面。离开办公桌几天后，她有好一些事务要做。“我取得了多份受害者描述基尔格雷夫的证词，然后把他的外貌记录结合在一起。这是我得到的最准确的图像。”她轻轻一划，把文件发给塞奇。

呈现在他面前的彩色图像几乎就是和琼斯一起生活的那个男人的镜像图。“做得好，爱丽丝。”塞奇点点头，把图纸放在一个文件中，他将提交给伊利亚以后。“你现在可以走了。”

现在只剩里奥和塞奇在这了，他给自己找了个座位。里奥是一个二十五六岁的红发男子。他虽然是伊甸园计划中最年轻的成员之一，但他同时也是最熟练的成员之一，在技术和监控方面。

“我拿到了码头的闭路监控录像，尽可能地得到更多的信息，但还是不够。”里奥用他的苏格兰口音对他的上司说。他把文件发给对方后继续说，“你没有要求我这么做，但是我去的时候带了一台M-FP清扫机。我不得不和警察一起通过几道安全检查，但是我们这边的美国人帮助我拿到了登上那天晚上被偷的游艇的许可。我搜查了大量的指纹，我想那可以和你从公寓里收集到的相比较。”

“完美。”塞奇赞许地微笑着。这就是他能够加入组织的原因。“你的收件箱里已经有我今天收到的数据了。开始交叉对比。”当里奥做这个的时候，塞奇在看他收到的监控录像。

他所看到事情非同寻常。虽然画面相当模糊，屏幕上的人不能够很好的正确识别，但是他显示出的他的能力本身就说明了一切。

塞奇看完录像后，里奥确认地说，“找到了，我们在公寓和游艇上都找到了和琼斯指纹匹配的人，警方的记录也有。和......”程序给出结果时，他停了一会儿。“我们在这两个地点都发现了一组未知的指纹。”

就是这样。所有的证据都表明赫姆洛克就是那个被称为基尔格雷夫的人。

现在他们已经知道了他的身份，是时候了解他的超自然能力的本质了。

这看起来很简单，除了一个小细节。虽然他们只是刚刚开始观察对方，但有人看到基尔格雷夫向琼斯发出了几个简单的指令。然而，她并没有遵守它们。要么是他的超能力没有发挥作用，要么是他已经失去了超能力，要么就是琼斯不知怎的就对超能力免疫了。

想到这里，塞奇皱起眉头，“我得派人去美国，收集更多有关他能力的信息。”

“我去。”里奥瞬间响应他，不辞辛苦。

但是塞奇摇了摇头，“我需要你在这里，你明天要搬到他们隔壁去住。如果你愿意，你可以留在伦敦领导研究，了解基尔格雷夫的背景。包括所有与他有关的犯罪活动的描述，例如一些由于神秘原因而未破案的案件。”看到里奥同意了，塞奇继续说，“我会派爱丽丝再去一趟。我们必须了解他从哪里来，他能做什么。”

急于开始工作的里奥问道，“我要联系我们穿蓝衣服的男孩吗？”

“可以，从那里开始。看看他们是否知道他的情况，但不要透露细节。明天中午之前搬进去。”

“好的，先生。”

说完，塞奇单独留在了办公室里。面对一个整面墙大小的屏幕，他调出监控对象公寓的图像，从远处继续观察。

“你知道大喊大叫解决不了任何问题的吧？”基尔格雷夫叹了口气，当他坐在桌子后面的时候，他仍然摄像头观察范围之内。

“你知道做个混蛋不会让我的心情好起来的吧？”琼斯吼回去，终于坐下来，结束漫长的相当数量的无用的踱步。

当她开始打开她的笔记本电脑时，塞奇再次分隔界面，打开他们原先安装的无线复制链接，这样他就可以清楚地看到她在电脑上做什么。她正在搜索“伊甸 格利奇”。唯一出现的文章是关于伊利亚和他妹妹的叙述，仅此而已。但看起来这在她的意料之中。

“你在干什么？”基尔格雷夫问她，动了动身子，好从她的肩膀上看过去。

琼斯开始回答，但塞奇看到门开了，就把音量调低了，“/伊利亚。/”他微笑着比划着手语，因为他朋友的状态看起来比昨天好多了。

“/塞奇。/”对方回以微笑，随手关上门。“/莱利告诉我你开完会了。/”

“/是的。我可以肯定地说赫姆洛克是基尔格雷夫的。画像、录像和指纹都证实了这一点。/”

这对他来说是个好消息。“/这些信息应该会让这件事变得不那么困难。/”

“/我只是想给你捎个口信。/”塞奇让伊莱坐在他对面，他就坐下了。“/我想请求你的允许把爱丽丝送回美国。我认为获取更多关于基尔格雷夫的过去和超能力的研究对我们是有益的。/”

“/好的，我允许了。提前一天通知她就足够了。/”

点点头，他注意到这一点，然后指向屏幕墙，“/我们今天早上进去的。一切都准备好了，除了今天晚些时候布置的。/”

“/当你建立高频蜂窝网络时，也给我们一个连接到他们的无线网络上。/”在做笔记的时候，伊莱观察着两个监控对象，并且控制着他们，将MIDA加入到程序中。从某些角度，他看不到他们的嘴，加入程序后，字幕可以告诉他正在发生的一切。

“这家伙身上肯定有什么见不得人的事。”琼斯继续自言自语，更深入地去了解伊利亚的过去，寻找任何私人或被遗忘的记录。

“所以呢？”基尔格雷夫拿着某种食物从厨房回来问道。

“如果他发现我们是谁或者我们在做什么，我们需要做好反击的准备。”

“比如胁迫？”

“就是胁迫。”

有那么一瞬间，这个想法似乎让他感到不舒服，但并没有，因为他不可避免地耸耸肩表示同意。“嗯，我不认为这是一件容易的事，因为每个人都爱他得紧。这么有名的人不应该得到那么多公众的认可。”

“每个人都有自己的阴暗面。”琼斯平静地说，然后沉重地叹了口气。

当然，这是一个真实的陈述。然而，伊利亚观察他们的工作，不禁乐在其中。他相信他们不会在他身上发现任何东西，这种信心足以让他从他们的行事方式中得到乐趣。

两个人一起继续监视他们一段时间，然后伊莱转向塞奇比划着，“/关于他们的关系，我们有什么发现？/”

“/不确定。就我目前所见，他没有控制她，但是在接下来的几天里我们应该会有一个更好的答案。/”

“/他们亲密吗？/”伊莱问的时候，扬起眉毛，然后理了理头发。

由于他们是最好的朋友，塞奇已经知道他在想什么，所以他微笑着回应。“/他们似乎不是很亲密。/”

伊利亚对塞奇挑逗性的目光忍俊不禁。“/很好。/"


	58. 专业医疗人员

** _ 第五十八章：专业医疗人员 _ **

第100天：

被撞的痛苦已经够糟糕了。基尔格雷夫躺下来的时候，他试图为接下来的事情做好心理准备。如果他疼晕过去，他就感受不到疼痛了，但这不是他能选择的。如果他不立刻接受治疗，他会死的。

他闭着眼睛，但仍能感受到这个房间的状况。不只是房间里的人，他还可以听到工作人员在他身边慢吞吞地走来走去，像一群初中生一样窃窃私语着什么有趣的新鲜八卦。

“怎么花了这么长时间？”基尔格雷夫喘着气，他的肌肉因为疼痛而绷着。

“放心，凯文。我会照顾好你的。”其中一个医生回应了。

那不是专业医疗人员的声音。而且她听起来根本不像是想照顾他。她听起来更像是准备反其道而行之。

他睁开眼睛看着她，虽然她脸上带着口罩，但他很清楚她是谁。从她的眼睛可以看出来。

“杰西卡？”他本想喊她的名字，但是喊出来的却是一声可怜的呜咽。

就在不久前，她离开了他，让他在那辆公交车轮下等死。她离开了他，她放任他的生死。她离开了他，让他去死。让他去他码的死。她让他一个人自生自灭。她离开了他......

“放松点，凯文。我会照顾好你的。”她重复着，她那并非善意的笑意透过口罩传出来。

“不......不，你不能给我做手术。”他气喘吁吁，眼睁睁地看着自己的血流满手术台。

“你再也控制不了我了，宝贝。”在她继续她该做的事情前，她俯身在他的嘴唇上给了他一个快速的吻。但在今天，她尝起来像毒药，而不是爱。

这个感觉使他干呕，他突然感到比几秒钟前更难受。他试图坐起来逃跑，“停-停下来。你…...你不能——”

“我说，你给我他妈的放松。”她猛地一拍，把他的胸部往下推了推，“别再动了。”

对方话刚说完，他就愣住了。不管他多么想逃跑，他就是做不到。每次他一张嘴，肺里的空气就呛得他喘不过气来。就像休克麻痹在全身蔓延。

“好孩子。”杰西卡咆哮着，手里拿着手术刀。“这不会花很长时间。”

他看着锋利的手术刀逼近他的胸膛，脑袋里发出尖叫声，但本人没有发出任何声音。这不是他的命令。他的胸部没有任何问题！问题在他的肾！

他还没来得及眨眼，他的心脏就从胸腔里被拿出来了，她手里拿着他的心脏。

有那么一会儿，他什么都感觉不到。随后感觉一下子涌了进来，极其痛苦。她紧握着他的心脏的方式，仿佛想让这颗心脏继续在她手中跳动。。

他的表情似乎使她咧嘴一笑，虽然他的表情很复杂。她越抓越紧，从他的生命之源中榨取血液，眼神愈加狰狞。

他的眼睑颤动着，他觉得自己的求生意志正从他身体里流失。整个房间倾斜着，模糊的视线使他眼前看到的一切产生了重影。除了杰西卡，她的轮廓十分清晰。

“怎么了？”她反问道，手松一下，紧一下，一遍遍地延长他的痛苦。就在他感觉自己的心脏快要爆炸时，她俯下身轻声对他说，“笑一个，凯文。”

_* * * * __专业医疗人员* * * * _

“基尔格雷夫！天啊！”如果他还没睁开眼睛，杰西卡的绝招就是扇他一耳光。

他在睡梦中发狂了。他不仅身体上处于一种想象中的挣扎状态，甚至还在胡言乱语般呼救。这是杰西卡见过的他最糟糕的状态之一。

醒来后，他把自己向后推开，远离她。他睁大了眼睛，感觉到手中的颤抖开始蔓延到身体的其他部位。他的目光始终停留在她身上。

他没有先开口说话，他只是盯着她看，她平静地问，“......你还好吗？”他看起来好像受到了惊吓，所以她小心翼翼地向他伸出手，“基尔格雷夫......你还好吗？”

她的手一碰到他的肩膀，他就猛地和她拉开距离，同时大声叫道，“别他妈碰我！”他的声音很尖锐，在小小的卧室里回荡。

他本不想反应过激的，但那天的痛苦使他很难在此时此刻控制自己的情绪。那个手术是他最可怕的经历之一，当时他的一生挚爱抛弃了他，让他在大街上等死，这个事实无助于抑制他的回忆。

然而，当这句气话从他嘴里说出来的时候，他就已经后悔了。

她望着他，脸上的表情和他先前的一样。充满震惊。

他紧张地低头看着自己的手，摇摇头，试图把那句话收回来，“不......我......那是个梦。我-我不是故意的——”在她站起来之前，他结巴地说不出完整的话来向她道歉。

“好吧，没关系。”很明显，她在努力不让自己的语气反应过度。但是他对她的反应不仅仅是紧张，这是更加显而易见的东西，“我去睡沙发......”

“不，求你了，杰西卡。”他很快就乞求起来，“我不是那个意思。这只是一个——”

“说真的。没关系的。”她回答道，已经走到卧室门口了。她的语气一如既往地生硬，而且简洁，“没事。”

“等等！”他坐了起来，把手伸到她身边，他感觉自己的心在扭动。如果她现在离开，只会让事情变得更糟。“求你了，杰西卡。我…...我很抱歉。别走——”

但她已经走了。她关门的时候并没有带着怒气，只是普通的关上了门。

当剩下基尔格雷夫独自一人时，他绷紧了肌肉，开始自言自语，开始觉得自己的心真的被撕碎了。他醒着躺在床上，想了将近一个小时想去找她。想尽一切办法让她回到床上。他需要碰到她，靠近她，提醒自己他们的生活已经不同了。尽管他十分想让她回来，但他知道她回来的可能性微乎其微。

床上没有了她，让他感到无助且冰冷。

_* * * * __专业医疗人员* * * * _

琼斯把她的头趴在她笔记本电脑前的桌子上，很快就重新入睡，直到基尔格雷夫来叫醒她。

塞奇看了当晚的录像，希望能从中发现什么，但现实很骨感。他们之间的小插曲只会让他人更难理解他们之间关系的真实情况。

回到现实中，他和伊利亚都兴致勃勃地看着他们早晨的互动。

“我们能谈谈昨晚的事吗？”基尔格雷夫问着她，一边站了起来。

“我希望不。”她睡意朦胧地回答，拒绝意味明显。她没有直视他的眼睛，这一点很明显。

“好吧，但是我——”

他们两人同时通过私人通信接收到一条消息。里奥的声音通过塞奇的耳机传来，MIDA将塞奇和里奥的对话显示在在伊莱的手机上。

“阿尔法，这是我最后的行李了。据我所知，今天晚些时候会有几箱设备运过来？”

“一号监视器，是的。包裹应该在三点到八点之间全部到达。注意：不要让对象看到你在使用通信。”塞奇回应道，瞥了一眼他的朋友。

“阿尔法，我明白了。”

里奥搬进公寓，这让他们在如何继续观察的问题上有了更大的灵活性。这是个好消息。

坏消息是，伊利亚开始看起来比平常更疲惫了。

塞奇放下手中的控制板，转过身面对伊利亚。他的眼神里充满了担忧，他比划道，“/这里的一切都在我的掌控之中。你知道的。如果你要继续这样做，你需要把所有的空闲时间都花在休息上。/”

伊莱慢慢地摇了摇头，“/我等下要去参加一个市场会议。/”

“/和这没关系。你需要睡觉。/”比起刚刚，塞奇的姿态非常坚定。

“/我不能。/”他固执地回答。

“/请，睡觉。/”看着对方的健康状况以这种方式逐渐下降让他感同身受。

他转移话题，眼神移动到屏幕上，“/她要去哪？/”

琼斯正准备离开公寓。基尔格雷夫一定也问了同样的问题，因为她在出去的路上嘟囔着，“我要出去透透气。”

忽视刚刚暂时的分心，塞奇发出指令，“/伊莎贝拉跟随其后。/”

“/你应该和伊莎贝拉一起看着琼斯。/”伊莱温柔地笑着，鼓励他离开。

塞奇犹豫了一会儿，又道出，“/请。/”

“/我会没事的。/”伊莱继续强颜欢笑，赶走了他。“/去吧。跟着她。/”

塞奇立刻握紧拳头，站起身来，收拾东西。虽然他不赞成这个决定，但他有他的工作要做。他带着极其严肃的表情离开了他，“/我要给莱利一个指示，让他带一个医生来在你身边整天待命。如果你有任何生病的迹象，我会命令她立刻带你离开你的工作。/”

理解了他的担心，他点点头。“/好的。你去跟着她吧。/”

_* * * * __专业医疗人员* * * * _

杰西卡去_“透透气”_的计划并不完全准确。她去克丽丝特尔•哈里斯家做了些调查。毕竟他们的时间不多了。另外，如果他们没有及时找到她，她想看看是否可以设置某种方式来监控她是如何回来的。

不幸的是，她确实发现了更麻烦的东西，当她回来时，基尔格雷夫可以看出，她的情绪相当糟糕。

由于害怕她的反应，基尔格雷夫犹豫了一会儿问道，“怎么了？”

“她回来了。”这就是她所说的，她的血管几乎明显地跳动着。

“谁回来了？”

“克丽丝特尔！”她几乎大喊出声，好像他应该知道那样。“她他妈的昨天回来了！”

他尽量不畏缩，坐稳椅子。“昨天是星期六…...不应——”

“适应这种模式。”她咆哮着，打断了他的话。“我知道。”

“好吧......”尽管她让人为难，他还是悄悄地问，“她和其他人一样吗......？”

“不，她更糟！”当她坐在沙发上时，她无精打采，肌肉紧张。在他问_“怎么个更糟法？”_之前她就已经开始解释了，“她不仅像个没有思想的僵尸，而且她......”她试图找到词语，停顿了一下，“......功能失调。布莱恩的妻子说布莱恩会抽搐…...克丽丝特尔也是！几乎不能让她停下来。而且还有她的眼睛......”她摇摇头，完全无法描述这一切。拿出她的手机扔向他。（译者：布莱恩在第53章里皮肤破皮有纹路的那位）

在他勉强抓到手机后，他看着屏幕上的图片。是克丽丝特尔眼睛的特写大图。眼珠子很黑。不是深棕色，绝对是黑色的。眼珠散发着诡异的光泽，就像有人用油脂把它们擦亮了一样。

看到基尔格雷夫检视这一切时的表情，她怒不可遏，“是的，没错。”她没有站起来继续工作，而是躺了下来，“我真是受够了这些乱七八糟的东西了。”

他的嘴唇抽搐了一下，给了她一个歪斜的微笑，忘记了他今天有那么一刻过得很糟糕，“把它交给复仇者联盟并不可耻，亲爱的。”

杰西卡回敬他的眼神是如此有狠毒，以至于基尔格雷夫想象附近的每一只害虫都会当场死去。根据她对_“害虫”_的定义，他一点也不惊讶其中有他。

他的笑容消失了，耸了耸肩，回答说，“我认为我们不应该接受这些人莫名其妙地变成了外星人的想法，但还有什么其他的可能性吗？”

“我不知道。可能是什么新型毒品？！”她抱怨着，呆在原地不动。“我甚至不知道我们怎么才能——”她想到了什么以致停下来，突然坐起来。“把手机给我。”他把它扔回去，她上手立即发送一条短信给她知道可以帮助的人。

{嘿！你现在忙吗？-J}-1:53pm.

{杰西卡！我在休息.}-1:54pm，{出什么事了吗？}-1:54pm.维克多迅速地回复，他是世界上最有效率的人之一。

{不是什么要紧的事。但我需要你的帮助。-J}-1:54pm.

“你在给谁发短信？”基尔格雷夫问道，完全摸不着头脑。

“维克多。”杰西卡回答，焦急地等待他的回答。

{当然没问题。发生什么了？}-1:55pm.

{我认识的一个女孩发生了一些奇怪的事情，我想知道你可不可以为我给她做几个测试。-J}-1:55pm.

{你在找什么？}-1:57pm.

{可能是毒品。我不完全确定。-J}-1:58pm.

{我需要几天时间收集一些材料。}-1:59pm.

{没关系！这个星期你准备好了就发短信给我。-J}-1:59pm.

{好的。}-1:59pm.

“他会帮助我们。”杰西卡大声地说，把手机放回口袋里。“这应该能给我们一些答案。”想到维克多和他在医院的工作，她有了一个应该调查的想法。

她又开始了她的研究。由于不止一个可能性，这花了极其漫长的时间。

她不得不经常停下来为其他客户服务等等，所以当她真正挖出一些东西的时候，已经是晚上了。

基尔格雷夫一天中的大部分时间都在卧室里闲逛，担心他说了什么话会影响他们的睡眠安排。“杰西卡......”他试图开口，但她抬起手示意他安静。

她在读一篇2013年初的文章；

_“昨天，聋人援助和技术协会__(DATA)__的创始人伊利亚•格利奇先生在一次演讲中晕倒。_

_ 这次演讲内容是关于他们的一种新设备的开发，在伦敦市中心举行。_

_ 就在他结束发言之前，一辆救护车不得不被叫来，被迫并缩短了发言的时间。在上面的视频中，你可以看到，当他说话的时候，他开始摇摆，看起来很不自在。过了一会儿，他闭上眼睛，瘫倒在讲台后面。_

_ 医护人员在几分钟内就赶到了现场。当他被抬上担架时，他看起来神志清醒，但没有工作人员证实他是清醒的。他立即被送往最近的综合医院。_

_ 到目前为止，还没有官方说明到底发生了什么，他为什么昏过去。然而，他的主要顾问塞奇•萨拉查在他的病房外面对媒体说，格利奇先生会没事的。_

_ 他说，‘_ _这不是一种疾病或任何令人担忧的疾病的结果。那只是因为缺乏睡眠而导致的疲惫。医生已经为我们证实了这一点。现在，我们的团队将把他从综合医院带到我们自己的医疗专业人员的照顾下。当伊利亚恢复了，可以自己说话了，我向你保证，他会的。_ _’_

_ 关于这件事，萨拉查先生没有说更多。”_

在原始文章的底部，一周后发布了更新。

_“格灵失先生重返公众视线后，看起来一如既往地健康。他就自己的情况向记者发表了一份简明扼要的声明，重申了萨拉查先生先前的证词。经过几天的休息，他已经确认，他将继续参加未来预先安排好的每一个活动。”_

读完后，她放下手，转向他。“什么事？”

“我必须和你谈谈......”他咕哝着，讨厌噩梦导致了他们之间坦率的发展关系的后退。

她知道他想谈什么，她咬牙切齿地说，“我说过没关系。”对她来说，他一次次提醒只会让事变得更糟，所以她站起来从他身边走过。

“但如果你继续这样回避话题，就不再是没事了。”他抓住她的手腕，把她拉回来。

她的目光落在他们相连的手上，然后他们的目光交汇一起。“我以为你不想碰我。”她的语气被一种根深蒂固的愤怒压得喘不过气来，而她之前一直对这种愤怒视而不见。

他没有放手，“我不是那个意思......你知道的。”

“我知道你醒来时心情很糟糕。”她的声音开始提高，把手臂从他的手中抽离。“你想知道你说的话中最让我生气的是什么吗？！事实上，是我让我们走到了你可以对我这么说话的地步。”

这让他坐立不安。他一整天的时间都在思考这个问题，挫败的感觉开始蔓延。他已经试着温和一点，他已经试着友好地请求了。现在，他再也不能这么做了。“你有没有想过，我们之间发生的事可能也会伤害到我？”他几乎要吐出来了。

她两只手握成拳状，“如果你哪怕有一秒钟认为自己是受害者，不管是哪方面的受害者，你一定是在他妈的做梦。”

她显然不买账，他继续说道，“我不得不躺在那里完成紧急手术，完全清醒！你知道那是什么感觉吗？！”

这是她第一次了解到关于他噩梦的任何细节，但这仍然无关紧要。他认为他比她更加痛苦这个事实让她发笑。“可不，我都听说了。好好享受你偷来的肾？”她吼着，露出牙齿。“我真不敢相信我居然还在担心你！”

“你要我做的我都做了！你就不能至少承认一下我的痛苦吗？！”

“不能！因为你才是那个一直在操纵我的人！即使我不再受你控制，你还是在利用我来得到你想要的一切！”

“你让我等死，杰西卡！我该作何感想？”他的愤怒慢慢开始听起来有点受伤。

“哦，嘤嘤嘤！至少我从来没有强奸过任何人......”当她意识到事实并非完全如此时，这句话在她的喉咙里哽住。如果基尔格雷夫注意到了，他不会对此发表评论，而是选择对针对他的言论感到被冒犯。

“你知道我从来没有打算——”

“但最后你还是得到了你想要的不是吗？在我自由之后，你确保我不会良心不安地离开，然后友好地对待我，直到你能找到什么方法让我上床。”

基尔格雷夫试图强烈反对这种说法，但很明显他已经崩溃了。当他听到她说的话时，一片沉寂。杰西卡一直是他的终极目标，所以他不能否认说这并非事实，但他真的在努力做一个更好的人。这不正是她想要的吗？“你认为我一点都没变？”

杰西卡看着他的眼睛，斟酌自己要说的话，“你不想成为一个好人，除非你能从中得到什么。那个东西就是我。如果我不在这里——”

“你认为我会回到从前的样子......”

“你现在的样子。”她纠正着，摇了摇头。

他问道，“杰西卡，你曾经爱过谁吗？”他从她身边退后一步，眼睛低垂看着地上。

她的嘴唇紧紧地闭着，但她的思绪却转向了那个她确信她爱过的男人。

那个在小巷里被残忍杀害的男人，皆因她惹恼了他的对手。

她没有回答，他继续说，“我不会说什么我很抱歉，没有你我一无是处的话......因为我没错。你说得对。为了和你在一起，我愿意把这个该死的世界撕成碎片，重新组合起来。”他的眼镜闪着亮光，使他的视线模糊不清。“我所要求的，就是你不要站在我对立面，告诉我你不会为了和你爱的人在一起而做和我一样的事情。”

他没有等待她的任何回应，直接转身离开了，“我睡沙发。”当他躺下的时候，他弯腰背对着她，拒绝让她看到他脸上伤心的表情。

原文后记：

祝杰西卡和基尔格雷夫100天快乐！虽然开头不怎么样 :/ 嘿，时不时地紧张一下是必要的。他们甚至不能开心的开车。

emmm我必须这么做。Deyo是最神奇的人类，他脑子里总是充满了奇妙的想法。他和我合写了整整三分之一的篇章，他的名字应该和我的名字一样出现在这篇文章里。

**另外，重要的事情来了：**

我刚刚发布了一篇名为[《Purple Hearts》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329520/chapters/35567340)的杰西卡•琼斯的新故事。杰西卡和基尔格雷夫从小就是最好的朋友，但是当他告诉她他爱她时，他们的友谊发生了改变。

求求求你们惹，去康一康叭！第一章1000左右的单词已经发布了。接下来还会有更多。

提前感谢大家！


	59. 无助的

** _ 第五十九章：无助的 _ **

第101天：

“坐下。”杰西卡在句尾加了一个，“请。”对着对面的椅子点了点头。

基尔格雷夫犹豫地坐下，脸上依然带着不开心的表情。

他们度过了一个尴尬的早晨，避免眼神交流，在同一屋檐下避开对方，这让他们几乎不可能完成任何事情。

“听着......”杰西卡率先出口，再一次被迫放下她的骄傲，以某种方式。“我不会淡化你昨天说的任何话。我也不会为我说过的话道歉。我不能撒谎说我不再恨你对我的所作所为......”

当她停下来喘口气时，他试图为自己的新态度进行辩解，“我——”

“先让我说完。”她立刻打断了他，摇了摇头。“我不得不承认你一直在......变好，不管你的动机如何。”犹豫了一会儿，她喃喃自语道，“我知道我会为了我爱的人做什么......”嘴里多愁善感的话让她作呕，她很快接上说，“重点是，我们有工作要做。伊利亚是一个受欢迎的、富有的天才，这使他做任何事都几乎不会遭到阻拦。在这该死的城市里，人们不断地消失被改变再现，而且似乎只有我们注意到了这一点。

“不管你喜欢与否，我们是一根绳上的蚂蚱。我们在这里的原因可能有所不同，但这并不能改变我们是搭档的事实。如果可以的话，我们不能总是在争吵，或者彼此之间不自在。所以......我们能暂时把这事抛在脑后吗？”

他勉强露出一丝微笑，点头表示同意。她看得出他想再说些什么，所以她又一次阻止了他。“别出声。我现在要把我们的赌注兑现了。”让他在今天剩下的时间里保持沉默会让她觉得轻松很多。

他装作不知道她在说什么的样子，但从他变化的表情里可以明显看出他知道。“不——”

“如果你再说话，我就揍你。”她无害地笑了笑，然后拉开抽屉。“在这呢，这会让事情变得简单点，就像我们说好的那样。”她拿出一卷胶带，撕下一大块，拍在他的嘴上。

他呜咽着，睁大眼睛无助地望着她，但这只能让她笑出声。

“你不会以为我忘记了吧？”她笑了一下。“放轻松。对你来说今天可能是漫长的一天。”

_* * * * __无助的* * * * _

_ * * * * _ _三十年前* * * * _

“伊莱！我告诉过你，别在妈妈能看见的地方这么做。”艾略特抓住他弟弟的手，把他拉下楼梯。

“为什么？”伊利亚呜咽着，他快要哭出来了。他是个敏感的七岁小孩，感觉就像他的哥哥总是告诉他停止练习他的新爱好。

“因为如果她看到......”艾略特叹了口气，坐在他们在地下室共用的房间里，让弟弟坐在他对面的床上。“我之前告诉过你......如果她看到了，你就有麻烦了。”

“为什么？”他又问道，眼睛肿了起来。

作为一个比他大五岁的孩子，他的职责就是向对方解释这个世界是如何运作的，因为他们没有能够教育他们的的父母。“因为......”他停下来想，但事实是，伊利亚可能还太年轻还无法理解社会是如何看待这种事情的。他没有给出一个真正的答案，只是简单地解释道，“你可能认为这很有趣，但你必须保密。好吗？”

“好吧......”他喃喃地回答，用袖子擦了擦脸颊。过了一会儿，他抽着鼻子问，“你觉得我奇怪吗？”

艾略特听到后大笑起来，拨弄着他弟弟的头发。“我不觉得你奇怪。你只是与众不同罢了。”

他准备问另一个问题，但还没能问出口他的眼睛就闭上了。

“哇哦。你现在不能晕过去。”艾略特跳了起来，坐在他旁边，摇着他的肩膀。

“嗯？”伊利亚发出喉音，把全身的重量放在哥哥的臂弯里，感到难以置信的疲惫。

“不，伊莱。说真的。妈妈会——”

“孩子们!”他们的妈妈在楼下大喊，并用力拍打墙壁以引起他们的注意。她大部分时间都很兴奋，当她不睡觉的时候，她总是强迫他们收拾她弄得一团糟的东西。“上来!”

“来了!”艾略特回应，开始有点紧张。如果伊利亚不上去，他们的母亲就会下来。“伊莱！起来!”他不够强壮，抬不起伊莱软弱的身体，伊利亚的眼睛一直闭着。

“孩子们!”这次她尖叫起来，让艾略特瑟缩起来。

“我们来了!”他气喘吁吁地呜咽着，试图再次摇晃他弟弟的肩膀。“伊莱！求你了！你得站起来!”但他仍然昏迷不醒。当艾略特听到母亲沉重的脚步声从楼梯上传下来时，他变得更加慌乱。“没问题！我们来了!”

但已经晚了，她已经站在他们面前，和往常一样。她的一个儿子晕着的事实似乎并没有吓到她，她只是对他们咆哮。“我叫你们他妈的上楼。”

“我知道......”艾略特咕哝着，保护性地抱着他的弟弟。“伊莱......他在睡觉。所以......或许我们可以把他留在这儿，我可以......”

“睡觉？!”她咆哮着回应，抓住艾略特的胳膊，把他从床上拽了下来。“你为什么不叫醒他？!”

“我试过了......但——”当他看到她的手臂往后收时，他走到他们中间，把胳膊放在头上，“妈妈！不要!”

“别挡道。”她猛地把艾略特推到一边，他的头狠狠地撞在了墙上。她没有注意到。即使她注意到了，她也不在乎。“伊利亚•凯恩!”她大叫着，狠狠地扇了他一耳光。“起来!”

他在痛苦的打击下醒来，突然大哭起来，用手捂住了通红的脸颊。

艾略特的太阳穴正在流血，就算如此他还是从地板上站了起来，知道他的兄弟不安全，他的责任感就不会结束。“住手......”他哭着试图再次夹在他们两人中间。

“上楼去。”她发出嘶嘶声，抓住伊利亚的头发。他的哭声越来越难听，他站起来了。

“住手!”艾略特又喊了一次，他抓住母亲的胳膊，试图让她松手。

她一点都不温柔地抓住另一个儿子的头发，把他们两个拉上楼梯。对于一个手臂骨瘦如柴、肌肉匮乏的女人来说，她是如何以这种方式拖着他们走路的，真是个奇迹。当他们到达顶端时，她把他们扔到地上，说，“去把他妈的厨房打扫干净，就像我早上告诉你的那样。”

艾略特挣扎着从地板上爬起来，拭去无声的泪水，扶着他那正在哭泣的弟弟站起来。他们早上并没有被告知打扫任何东西，但他们两个都知道最好的回应是沉默。“来吧......”他轻声对伊莱说，用胳膊搂住他，确保他没有摔倒。

伊利亚依然在哭泣，紧紧地抱住他的哥哥，把头放在对方的肩膀上，。

这不是生活应该有的样子。艾略特知道这一点，但他不确定他的弟弟是否知道这是不正常的。他也不确定对方就算知道这一事实会不会对对方有所帮助。“没事的......”他试着安慰他，走进厨房。他小心翼翼地帮助伊莱坐在地板上，告诉他，“呆在这儿。”

艾略特很清楚母亲的习惯，躲到柜台后面，看她是否已经躺在沙发上了。幸运的是，她是的。她昏睡过去只是时间问题。

厨房已经清理干净了一部分，他回来伊莱身边，伊莱已经安静下来了。“我来了......”艾略特拿来一块半干净的抹布，用冷水冲洗，然后把它压在弟弟的脸上。

他们一起在厨房地板上坐了一会儿，然后继续清洁。

晚上晚些时候，他们的妈妈从楼梯上下来，他们正准备睡觉。

艾略特睡在他弟弟床边地上的床垫上。当他听到她来的时候，他向伊莱保证他们会没事的。

和往常一样，她的情绪发生了很大的转变，她对孩子们微笑着。“男孩们，厨房的活干得不错。”

“谢谢。”他们同时喃喃自语，避免与她有眼神接触。

她笑了一会儿，然后皱了皱眉头，看着她的大孩子。“你的头怎么了，亲爱的？”

在为伊莱担心的时间里，他完全没有心情去关照并擦去太阳穴上干涸的血迹。他知道她回忆起或承认几个小时前她对他们做了什么的可能性微乎其微，所以他很快耸了耸肩。“没什么......我摔倒了。”

伊利亚难过地看着他，但是他很聪明，也没有说出真相。

“哦好吧。明天把它擦干净，然后把你的枕套洗干净。”

“是的，夫人。”

“好了，晚安哦你们两个。我爱你们。”她用充满爱意的方式亲吻他们每个人的额头，上楼时关掉地下室的灯。

“我也爱你......”他们俩同时给出了适当的回答，尽管他们的语调听起来缺乏情感。

_* * * * __无助的* * * * _

_ * * * * _ _今天* * * * _

观看被监控者昨天的整个谈话有所收获。对话里讲述了他们共同的过去，并详细记录了以下内容：

——基尔格雷夫爱上了琼斯。

——这种感觉显然不是相互的。

——她已经不在他的控制之下了。

——他们的安排是因为琼斯决定和他呆在一起，在某种程度上获得自由之后。

最后重要一点：

——谁是维克多？

伊利亚再次观看录像和阅读塞奇的笔记。

这次他没有笑。他们的互动使他感到困惑。如果两个被监控者相处融洽，如果他们继续憎恨对方，那么计划将不得不改变。

幸运的是，他们今天早上已经和好了。虽然不确定胶带事件是怎么回事。

当塞奇和监视器一起出去的时候，伊利亚呆在放映室里，检查其他一些发送给他的文件。里奥刚刚提交了一份去警察局的报告，列出了一些奇怪的警察无法解释的未破案件。

虽然他只考虑了琼斯和基尔格雷夫失踪的最近几个月的情况，但这份名单无疑还是很长。

每个案件似乎都有一个奇怪的新转折。

——在同一栋公寓楼里，七个健康的人自发死亡，两个情况危急的人，他们都在同一天受到影响。

——奥利弗•沃伦，死于简单地选择不呼吸。

——安东尼•佩雷斯和沃伦在同一个房间里，活生生地剥了自己的皮。

——亚历山大•哈德森(与沃伦和佩雷斯是合作关系)，一周前他试图操他自己的肛门，结果被送进了急诊室。

其中最奇怪的是：

——维多利亚•格里菲斯被发现死在一家酒店的房间里，她的心脏被分成了两部分。一个不可能的物理异常。

名单上还有更多，但以上是最有趣的。

如果这些真的与基尔格雷夫有关，那么他们就更接近于理解他以及他对人们的影响。里奥和爱丽丝弄清楚他的全部背景只是时间问题，他们实际上可以制定一个计划。

_* * * * __无助的* * * * _

正如她早些时候所说的，杰西卡允许基尔格雷夫把胶带拿下来吃喝，但仅此而已。看着他尽其全力不通过语言来表达自己想法的滑稽模样，实在是太有趣了。

由于显而易见的原因，他们不能做任何英雄行为与他不能使用自己的力量。所以在晚上的大部分时间里，她都在享受地嘲弄他。

“什么？我听不懂你说什么。你饿了吗？你想出去走走吗？”她自己忍不住笑了起来。

他似乎在试图表达什么，但是不管怎样，他都表达不出来。她也并不是很努力地想知道他表达了什么。他给了她一个死气沉沉的表情，不言而喻，他必然在想，_“在经历了__12__个小时的这一切之后，你仍然认为这很有趣吗？”_

“如果你有什么话要对我说，说就是了。”得意地笑着，她暂时咬了咬下嘴唇。“基尔格雷夫，不管你在隐瞒什么，我相信我能处理好。”她试图看起来严肃一些。通常情况下，她对他这么小气是不值得的，但今天，这纯粹是为了缓解压力。

他发出一声低吼，把椅子从她身边移开，抬头看着天花板。

这是他们下午的大部分时间。

当她终于厌倦了折磨他的时候，她朝他所在的方向翻了个白眼。尽管她一直在嘲弄他，他还是一直很有风度，所以当她准备上床睡觉的时候，她说，“来吧。”示意他跟着她。

他本以为接下来的几个晚上他还会在沙发上度过，但是看到她邀请他回到卧室，他昂起头站了起来。

从任何方面来说，他都配不上她，但他们之前有一个协议，她认为他们应该遵循。如果因为昨晚的事，他们把所有的协议都摧毁，那么一切都会乱套，他们就不能一起工作了。就像她几周前知道的那样，妥协是必要的，每次他表现得像个自以为是的混蛋时，她都会屈服......毫无保留地。

当他们在卧室的时候，她关上门，扯掉他嘴上的胶带。他畏缩了一下，还没来得及大声抱怨，她就阻止了他。“不，还是不能说话。闭上嘴心存感激，好吗？”

他的嘴唇再次闭上，他带着好奇的表情看着她脱掉衣服，钻进被窝。只是一小会儿。然后他像往常一样。

当他把他的身体移到她身边时，她变得僵硬起来，但什么也没说，关上了灯。

当他开始打瞌睡的时候，他用一种难以置信的安静的声音咕哝着，“晚安......”

尽管他的声音很大，她还是能听到他的声音，想想他们离得那么近，“你非得去把它毁了不可，是不是？”

第五十九章：无助的——**被删除的场景**

她的眼睛闪了一下，有点过于激动了。她抓住他的椅腿，把他拉得更近了，这样他就无法避开她了。“嘿，甜心。如果你想让我做什么，就他妈的直接告诉我就行了。”她生气地对他说，好像她真的想知道似的。

仅仅是听到她嘴里说出_“甜心”_这个词，就会让他看起来有点厌烦，有点恼怒，也有点渴望。

当她故意把手放在他的大腿上，身体前倾，“你可以告诉我任何事情。”

带着沮丧的表情，他迅速拿出一支笔和一张纸。这是她的错误，因为她认为这不会让他有机会反咬一口。她的笑声停止后，他疯狂地写着什么，并把它转过来给她看。

便条上写着：_“我也想兑现。”_

他谈的只能是那一件事，她知道的。不幸的是，她也知道如果她不接受，那么今天让他经历这一切就是不合理的。

她把身子从他身边移开，当她犹豫不决时，他的眼神变暗。

他继续写道：_“现在”_。

他的眼睛在说，_“现在，或者我会把这该死的胶带拿下来，这是你欠我的。”_

事实上，她可以设法绕过这个问题，或者接受这个问题，然后迅速解决它。所以她什么也没说，只是咆哮着抓住他的衬衫，把他从座位上拎起来。她必须这样做并不意味着她必须温柔。

她把他重重地摔在墙上，然后迅速地跪倒在地。当她解开他的皮带时，他的呼吸急促起来，因此她翻了个大白眼。“我恨你......”她咕哝着解开他的裤子，他似乎并不在意这句话，更像是她在自言自语。

至少可以说，这对杰西卡来说并不新鲜。尤其是和他在一起，她知道他喜欢什么、讨厌什么。是什么让他不耐烦、什么惹恼了他。事实上，他现在并没有控制她，这给了她一些自由去处理这种情况。

她小心翼翼地把他那挺直的阴茎握在手里，他用鼻腔使劲吸气。她挑起眉毛，然后把头部放进嘴里。她的一部分想把这件事迅速搞定，但另一部分想要延长他到达高潮前的时间。

她的舌头感觉咸咸的，动作非常缓慢，迫使他抽噎着。他用手摸着她的头发，下意识地试图把她的头推近点，就像他以前做过很多次的那样。但是她顽固地拒绝服从，她保持着距离，又把他从嘴里抽离出来。

她把头歪向一边，得意地看着他的眼睛，“真他妈的没有耐心......”

他知道事情会怎样发展，尽量让自己显得冷静点。但是她可以很容易地看穿了他的伪装，再一次向前探身，把他带回到她的嘴里。由于胶带的作用，他的嘴一直保持着封闭状态，但是当她最终允许自己把他吞得更深的时候，她仍然可以看到他的表情发生了显著的变化。当她开始摇头的时候，她的舌头顺着他的阴茎向上碾着。

他的手不停地抚摸她的头发，当她的脸颊凹陷下去时，他发出呜咽的声音，他无法让自己保持冷静。因为他根本不可能把她的头往里推，所以只能是他的臀部向前靠。

为了确保一切在她的控制中，她把一只手放在他的腰上，把他推回到墙上，继续把他按在墙上。他闭上眼睛，希望能掩饰自己因动弹不得而产生绝望心情，或者想说话的欲望。更何况他现在这么兴奋，用鼻子呼吸可不是件容易的事。

她确信当她把他带到她喉咙里时，他再次睁开眼睛，她抬起头来和他对视。她很清楚，这种眼神接触让他很难坚持很长时间。今天也不例外，一股热乎乎的寒意沿着他的身体蔓延，他紧紧地抓着她的头发。

他的声音被闷住了，但当他开始呻吟时，她几乎可以辨认出来那是她的名字。他拼命想脱离她对他臀部的压制，绝望地渴望操她的嘴，但没有得到任何结果。

他发出的声音让她的身体产生了某种反应，这是整个情况下最让她烦恼的部分。当她开始反呕的时候，她把她的两条腿挤在一起，他快到了，但在这个活动中她似乎更加热情。她用两只手把他按在墙上，当她把他拉近时，她能感觉到他快好了。

一些富有创造性的咒骂对着胶带咕哝着，他抬头望向天花板。他越接近释放，他的臀部就越焦躁不安地扭动。

当她听到他那熟悉的、可怜的呻吟，尝到他射精的味道时，她把他拉回来。她张开嘴巴，用一只手把他的身体拉回来，让那一串串浓稠的液体滴进嘴里。这是她的一种习惯，她似乎永远也改不掉，舔他在空中滑过的液体，就像那是他给的小费。

亲眼目睹她这样做让他最后一次啜泣，因为他如此深情地记得那些_“辉煌的日子”_。

她做过的事情留下的证据顺着她的下巴滴下来，事情已经结束了，她尽量不喘气。她用手背擦了擦嘴唇，又舔了几下，只是为了让他清楚明白她的意思。她可能是个输不起的赢家，但绝对不是输不起的输家。

她放开他，站了起来，后退一步看着他。他嘴上还盖着胶带，靠在墙上，气喘吁吁地盯着她，脸上露出惊讶的表情。他的脸说出了他心里所想的一切。

“嗯......”她低声咕哝着，然后转身离开了他。“我要去洗手间。”

当她走进洗手间关上门时，她把手伸进了裤子里。

作者注：

见了鬼了，伊利亚和他哥哥过得这么艰难......没有同情？一点都没有？

好吧，在结尾本来还会有更多的场景，但最终决定这个场景不一定适合这一章，特别是因为他们刚刚发生了一场相当不好的争吵。不过......这是我之前承诺过的，所以......不管怎样我还是写了。虽然现在看起来有点像被删除的场景。

Ehhh重点在于，如果你想看杰西卡口交部分，请给我发信息/留言！如果你作为读者阅读，并且相当多的人达成了共识，我会想办法将其公之于众......否则，它将不会出现在正文中。所以如果你想要，你就来告诉我呀！：)

现在就这样吧！

**更新：**我收到了很多删除场景的请求，所以我在最后加上去了！希望大家喜欢！


	60. 谁知道？(第二回合)

** _ 第六十章：谁知道？( _ ** ** _ 第二回合) _ **

第120天：

直到杰西卡去找维克多谈话后，她才发现他现在是在全职工作，准备成为一名独立医生。他的工作使他们很难走到一起，并能够实际研究她从克里斯托尔。他们今天能见面的原因是他星期六休息。

在基尔格雷夫的帮助下，他们得到了唾液、血液、尿液和皮肤样本。

维克多花了几天时间来处理这些样本，并对每个样本进行独立的检测。今天他们要过一遍他得出的结果。

“先说好，你得在外面等着。”来到维克多的门前，杰西卡咕哝着对基尔格雷夫说。

他嘲笑着，交叉着双臂。“你说我可以跟着来，现在却把我在外面呆着？”

“他不知道你在这儿，我可不想让他心脏病突发。”她反击道，并小心翼翼地敲着门。

他翻了个白眼，但他的身体老实地靠在墙上。

在过去的几周里，他们的关系再次进入了一个更好的阶段。从他做噩梦后，他很清楚她对他的信任是多么得脆弱，他不想再搞砸了。

当维克多为她开门时，她确保基尔格雷夫不在他的视线之内。“嘿。”她微笑着拥抱了他一会儿，然后进去关上了身后的门。

“嗨-嗨，杰-杰西卡。”维克多回以微笑，把眼镜往鼻梁上推。他慢吞吞地走到办公桌后面，收拾所有要呈现给她看的数据。

在他开始之前，她决定问一下，这样她就可以说她试过了，“呃......基尔格雷夫在门外。你介意他进来吗？”

一提到他的名字，维克托就笨手笨脚地让手里的一些文件掉了下来。即使她在房间的另一头，她也能看到他微微地颤抖起来。“如-如果…...如-如果他…...如-如果你想-想让他-他——”

他显然饱受着痛苦，所以她打断了他的话。“不不。算了吧。他等着就好了。”

在他开始解释他的发现之前，他怯生生地抬起头，微笑着看着她，希望她能理解自己。“我对你给我的唾液、尿液和血液样本进行了常规疾病、病毒、药物和毒药测试。没有发现任何异常。”他坐在电脑后面，打开几张显微图像，示意她过来看。“但我发现了血样的异常之处。”（*引号内是结巴的）

她爬过一堆书，跪在他的椅子旁，看着他指出的东西。

“这是她血液的静止图像。你可以看到……基尔格雷夫的病毒附着在一些细胞上，但这些红细胞的形状并不正常。”维克多显示另一张图像，解释说，“相比之下，这就是健康红细胞的样子。”（*结巴的）

这两张图像之间的差别非常微妙，如果他没指出来的话她可能发现不了。除了紫色病毒外，克丽丝特尔的红细胞形状更像沙漏，而不像是健康的红细胞那样是圆形或椭圆形的。看起来就像是细胞分裂成了两半。但从杰西卡不专业的角度来看，这并没有让她感到不安。

在她花了一点时间观察之后，他继续解释，“不只是罕见的血型，这甚至不能被定义为任何血型。”（*结巴的）这种非自然状况似乎使他兴奋不已，但她依然云里雾里。

“什么意思？”

“以人类而言，有八种血型。阳性或阴性的A型、B型、AB型和O型血。每种类型都由特定的抗体抗原识别确定，其中有些组合比较罕见。但是，这个血样既没有抗体也没有抗原。它不符合已知的任何一类血型，说实话我不明白她怎么还活着。”（*结巴的）

他解释了更多关于血型的内容，讨论他对皮肤的发现。“这个皮肤样本是一个谜。虽然它看起来很正常，但有一种极薄的灰色物质覆在其上，使得皮肤受伤时会变黑。我不知道这种物质是什么。”（*结巴的）

他指的灰色物质是杰西卡和基尔格雷夫在布赖恩和埃琳娜身上看到过的东西。他完成检查后，她告诉他他们看到了什么，他随之将新的信息记录起来。

“你有什么想法吗？是什么导致了这样的事情发生在人身上吗？”杰西卡靠在桌子上问道。

“我和你一样迷茫，可能是什么药品。我可以用已知的药物做测试，但当下我这没设备。你得再拿一些样本，给我几天时间，让我拿到把高科技产品带出院的许可。”（*结巴的）

他们俩约定下一次见面的时间，分别时给了对方一个拥抱。

_* * * * __谁知道？(__第二回合)* * * * _

伊利亚和塞奇几乎把有关于基尔格雷夫的背景搞明白了。只剩下几件事需要他们再做检验和确认，在今天之内就可以弄清楚。杰西卡倒没多么神秘，但她的力量在某些情况下仍可构成威胁。

不管怎样，他们都会按照计划继续前进。

刚过中午，伊甸园计划小组就接到通知：两个监控对象回到了他们的公寓。

利奥被指示待在隔壁房门里，而另外两名监察员爱丽丝和伊莎贝拉则被告知一到达目的地就在外面等着。至于塞奇，尽管他非常想去现场，但还是只能和莱利一起坐在放映室，这样他们才可以实时地观察所有的设备并做笔记。

伊利亚的安保团队由于某种原因比起平常多得多。

然而，他独自站在4C房门外，手里拿着MIDA，温和地敲着门。

“（琼斯）：‘门开着！’”Mida显示，向他表明他能把门打开。

杰西卡和基尔格雷夫坐在桌子后面，当他们抬头看到是谁的时候，他们显然紧张起来。

伊莱像他上次给他们的公寓带来礼物一样微笑着。他们似乎太紧张了，不能先开口说点什么，他打破了短暂的沉默，问道，“我可以坐下吗？”

他大部分时间在和琼斯交流，尽管她同时忙着看着他身后紧闭的门。她在脑海里怀疑他只身前来的可能性，并得出结论，绝无可能。

杰西卡反应过来他问了个问题，她一本正经地看着他，用一个问句回答对方。“为什么？”

他耸耸肩，坐在他们面前。“我觉得现在是大家谈话的好时机。”

基尔格雷夫很自然地想在真正的谈话开始之前使用他的力量。如果他只是简单地命令伊利亚说出真相，把一切都告诉他们，事情会好办一点。但是杰西卡很了解她的搭档，她飞快地瞥了他一眼，用眼神示意他不要这样做。他们俩比以前更善于沟通，所以他第一时间就明白了她的意思。她想顺水推舟看看情况。

此时此刻，一切都是为了得出对方知道什么信息。格利奇几周前召开的会议是为了回应她对他的研究。毫无疑问他知道自己是她的嫌疑犯。但他在人群中直直地望着他们，这就暴露了他是在戏弄他们。所以真正的问题是，他是否清楚他们知道自己被他玩弄了？他是否清楚他们对他有多少了解？

杰西卡处理过比这更令她困惑的事情，但此前的事件中从未涉及到一个潜在危险的天才。她继续试图找出解决这个问题的方法，她问道，“谈论什么的好时机？”

“我们来谈谈你吧，杰西卡。”他的声音和举止依然端庄，说道，“你是美国人，对吗？2012年事件发生时，你在哪里？”他问问题时给人的感觉就好像是他真的很好奇。

他们谁都没料到这个问题，基尔格雷夫看着她，想知道她是否会对自己的行踪撒谎。

她犹豫了一下，试图去理解他为什么问这个问题。他的目的是什么？她是否要说实话？一阵沉默后，她低声说，“我在纽约。”

伊利亚点点头，尽管他早已知道答案，并继续说，“你很幸运，你活下来了。告诉我，你认为这是可以避免的吗？”

“那个事故吗？”她眉头皱起，仍然没弄清楚现在是怎么回事。“我不知道该死的虫洞是怎么打开的。你问错人了。”

“不，无论事故是如何发生的。你认为死亡人数可能减少吗？”伊利亚现在就像一个采访者，迫切地想要知道答案。

她眯起眼睛，选择不说出自己真实的想法。“我不知道。”

他假笑着，他似乎知道她已经厌倦了他的花招。然而，这并没有让他停下来。“在那天死去的孩子中，有多少人长大成人后可以做一些了不起的事情？”一提到孩子，杰西卡就僵住了，尽管她没有回答对方，但他还是继续说。“这些孩子中有一个能够治愈癌症等疾病的几率有多大？想到在那一天人类历史上会失去如此之多的未来潜力，不可怕吗？”

她的目光看向他的双手，因为他在她咕哝着回答的同时转动着手上的戒指。“浪费精力去想那些我无法改变的事情有什么意义？”

“好吧，”他咕噜了一声，看了基尔格雷夫一会儿。“其实我认为那是一场考验。我情不自禁地想，不仅仅是纽约发生的事情，甚至是每个地方，任何时刻。那些年轻而聪明的头脑生活在一个如此腐败和疯狂的世界，他们没有任何空间得以蓬勃发展。这太令人难过了，你不同意这个想法吗？”

杰西卡向后靠了靠，在她来得及说什么之前，基尔格雷夫先跳了出来，扬起了他的眉毛。“你是在说你自己吗？”

这句话更像是陈述句，而不是问句。伊利亚低头看着Mida，当他读到这句话的时候，他笑了。“是吗？我的童年经历不只有我经历过，我谈论的肯定也不只有我。”

当然，他说的是聪明的孩子们，这几乎是整个谈话里的重点。但是他们与其中的联系仍然不清晰。“你想要什么？”杰西卡终于开口问了。

伊莱故意回避了问题的侧重点，他回答说，“我只是想进行一次诚实的谈话，仅此而已。”

到此为止，基尔格雷夫已经等得不耐烦了，他终于说出命令，“说实话，回答问题。”

通过读唇语，伊利亚明白了他所说的话，他停顿了一下，然后低头看了Mida，确认自己读对了。这是一个命令。他等了几秒钟，感受了下自己是否有别样不同的感觉，然后慢慢地张开嘴。“我不认为我必须这么做。”说完这句话之后，他笑了。

虽然杰西卡一直知道这种事情发生的可能性，但基尔格雷夫从未想过。因此，他睁大的眼里满是不可置信，自杰西卡后，他第一次看到有人违抗命令。

“惊讶于你竟然不能控制我吗，基尔格雷夫？”杰西卡脸上的表情在伊利亚第一次说出对方的名字时变了，他得意地补充，“惊讶于我知道你们是谁吗，杰西卡•琼斯？”他的通讯器因一条信息震动起来，他选择忽略这调信息，他觉得暂时还是留点悬念比较好。

震动警报来自安全小组的负责人，信息里写着，_“欧米茄，你的免疫力已经得到确认。你想让鹰眼__1__号撤退吗？”_

他把拇指按在屏幕上，对屏幕说，“所有鹰眼防御待命。不要放松警惕。”

伊利亚继续说，就好像事情一切正常。“以防你们好奇，我在对街大楼里安置了三名狙击手，装配了镇静剂，我们每人一份。他们之所以在那里是为了确保我的安全，远离任何不想要的精神控制或者无法摆脱身体状况。当然了，杰西卡，瞄准你的狙击手的药物剂量是普通人的四倍。你的力量给了你不公平的优势。”他们惊恐的表情使他咯咯地笑了起来。“你不会以为我会在没有任何防护的情况下，和两个超能力者待在一个房间吧？”

对房间里的所有人都没有绝对控制权的事实，让基尔格雷夫心跳加速。在不使用超能力的情况下摆脱困境并不是他的强项。

另一边，杰西卡的思想正在以每分钟一英里的速度飞驰。她的第一反应是想办法确保他不会在某个瞬间里就把他们打晕。她朝身后的一扇窗户瞥了一眼，那扇窗户肯定是飞镖唯一的出口。但格利奇又一次超过了她的想法。

“当然，你可以关上百叶窗，尽量遮挡房间里的人。但我们有热量扫描仪，所以不管他们是否能透过窗户看到你，你都会显示出来。”伊利亚以一种魔鬼般迷人的方式把手伸进头发里。他没有告诉他们的是，他让里奥在隔壁房间待命，万一发生什么事，这是最后的办法。

杰西卡身体前倾，肘部靠在桌子上，肌肉紧张起来。这是一个非常糟糕的情况，但她总有办法在这种情况下展示自己的力量。“你觉得你的狙击手能在我跨过桌子扭断你的脖子之前放倒我吗？”

他能感受到他的安全团队被这个问题引发的恐慌，出于他们对杰西卡的不了解，而伊莱在观察她这么久之后，他了解她和她的智慧。为了让团队放松下来，他大笑起来。“不，我不认为他们可以。但你不是那种人，对吧？你会杀死一个你几乎一无所知的人吗？”

“你以为你了解我？”她咬牙切齿的问。

“事实上，我认为我非常了解你们。”伊利亚自信地说，下意识地从衬衫里拿出他的项链。

问题在于，现在他们面对着面，而且他毫无疑问地知道他们的身份，杰西卡不准备反驳他。实际上没有事情可以用来对付他。她试图找出更多有关那次突然昏厥的信息，以便能够利用他健康状况不佳的事实作为施压点，但她没能从脑子里找到更多的相关信息。现在想来，她应该让维克托调出他的就医记录。

不管怎样，如果他并不想公开他们的身份，那他们只需要知道一件事。“你想要什么？”她又问了一遍，希望这次别又得到什么狗屁答案。

“好吧，我没打算敲诈你们，如果这是你在想的事情的话。”他们对这个回答都不买账，而且他们有充分的理由不买账，特别是仅仅过去一秒钟后，伊莱又说，“但我想要求一件事......”

“用什么来交换这一件事呢？”基尔格雷夫终于再次开口。伊利亚是一个危险人物，因为他的耳疾使基尔格雷夫无法控制他。尽管如此，如果他的威胁是试图公开他们的身份，基尔格雷夫确信对方会召集足够多的人来控制他，阻止这一切发生。

“如果你拒绝我的要求，不会有任何后果。我只是会有点失望。”从他的声调和肢体语言来看，他似乎没有撒谎。

然而，这并没有让他们变得不那么紧张。“要求是什么？”杰西卡没耐心等他说出来。

“一个约会。”他最终回答了她。他大声地说，有点害羞，他们第一次看到他脸上泛起了红晕。

他们俩盯着他看，想弄清楚他的话是不是认真的。然而，现下似乎不是开玩笑的好时机，他的表情也不像是在开玩笑。

基尔格雷夫是第一个打破这长时间的令人不安的沉默的人，他咆哮起来，“绝对不行。”不管杰西卡会不会在这个约会中得到乐趣，这不重要。但伊利亚是一个富有的混蛋，如果他有她单独和他在一起，谁知道他会做什么(并不是说还有什么能够糟糕得过基尔格雷夫对杰西卡做过的事情)。

由于他的过激反应，杰西卡嘲笑着她的搭档。“闭嘴。”她边思考边整理了下头发。基尔格雷夫之前声称格利奇对她不仅仅是好感而已。从他们第一次见面到这一次他出现在他们的公寓，所有的迹象都清晰可见。她做了一些经过深思熟虑的决定，问道，“这就是你来这里的目的吗？和我约会？”

伊莱因为他们不知道的原因笑起来。“哦，很抱歉我误导了你。”在选择澄清之前，他必须停顿让自己平静下来。“不是和你约会，杰西卡。是和基尔格雷夫的约会。”

基尔格雷夫的嘴惊讶地张开，杰西卡眼睛睁得大大的。

又是一阵沉重的沉默，这次是杰西卡先打破了沉默。她说话的语气就好像她在抓住这个机会，“他可以！”

“什么？！”基尔格雷夫转过身来看着她，仍然处于震惊之中。“不，我不——”

杰西卡用手捂住基尔格雷夫的嘴，让他安静下来，然后给了格利奇一个微笑。“你能让我们单独待一会儿吗？”

他们的反应让伊莱又笑了笑，点点头说，“当然。”

她拉着基尔格雷夫的胳膊，把他从椅子上拉起来，拖进卧室，关上门。

他抱怨着她沉重的握力，在她放手之前卷曲起了手臂。

“你必须和他约会。”她平静而严厉地说。她内心有点想笑，因为在这段时间里，伊莱的所有感情都集中在他身上，而他的嫉妒毫无意义。但是由于情况的严重性，现在似乎不是笑出声的时候。

“你疯了吗？！我不会和他约会的，杰西卡！”他咆哮着回应，试图搞明白过去十分钟里发生的所有事情。

“小声点！”她咬牙切齿，克制住打他的冲动。

“为什么？他是个聋子！”

她翻了个白眼，仔细考虑了一下，继续说道，“如果伊利亚想和你约会，那你就该去。讨论结束。”

“这真是不可理喻——”

“基尔格雷夫！你不必因为想和他约会才和他约会！这他妈的根本不重要。在所有人中，我很清楚你不是同性恋。”她怒视着他，摇了摇头。“但你必须为团队做牺牲！不仅是因为他没有在关于暴露我们这件事上撒谎，更是因为他对你的兴趣可以让我们手握一丝筹码。”

意识到她真的要逼他这么做，他噘嘴起来。“你不会给我选择的机会，不是吗？”

“你没有选择的余地。他很有可能会一对一地向你透露一些他不会透露的信息。”看到他快被说服，她继续说。“现在，你要走出去，微笑着亲切地接受他的提议。懂吗？”

他什么也没说，但是沉默总比他的抗议要好，所以她就默认他在说‘懂了’。

“很好，来吧。”她打开门，先把他推出去，然后跟着他回到位子上。伊利亚充满期待地看着他们，但并不激动。

当他们俩都坐回桌子后面时，杰西卡大声地清了清嗓子，示意基尔格雷夫大声说出来。

当他张开嘴的时候，他看起来很不舒服，但还是强迫自己说出口。“可以，我会去和你约会......”

尽管他已经看见并读完了在另一个房间里发生的每一句对话，但是一个明亮的，充满爱意的微笑还是在伊莱的脸上展开了。“我很高兴听到这个消息。如果你明天七点有空的话，我可以派辆车来接你吗？”他有点急切地问道。

杰西卡知道基尔格雷夫一定不愿回答，就在桌子底下踢了下他的腿。他退缩了一下，瞪了她一眼，然后喃喃自语地说，“我......”

“太好了。”伊利亚站起来，整理了下他的衣服。“那我们明天见，基尔格雷夫。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第22章的标题也是：谁知道？所以这章的标题多了个“第二回合”。  
2012年事件指复联1里的外星人入侵。


	61. 假动作

** _ 第六十一章：假动作 _ **

第121天：

杰西卡躺在床上，她等着基尔格雷夫穿好衣服。

因为杰西卡坚持要他在今天穿上最好的衣服，所以他不得不一大早下订单干洗他的西装。

当然，订单还是完成了，他穿上了原来的紫色套装。他看着镜子，满意地通过鼻子轻轻地叹了口气。在按照杰西卡的着装要求穿了一个半月的普通衣服之后，能够穿回让他感到舒服的衣服感觉很好。

当她听到浴室门开了，她坐起来检查他。“怎么样？”当她看到他拉直领带时，她禁不住微笑了一下。

尽管如此，这个想法还是让他很不安，所以当他看着她时，他还是皱起了眉头。“什么怎么样？”

“哦，别装得好像你不喜欢打扮似的。”她翻着白眼站起来，想把他看得更清楚些。她更加靠近了他，微微歪了下头说，“过来。”她握住他的手，把他拉回到浴室。

“这是什么意思？”他问道，仔细地看着她。

“就过来呗。”她重复道，她坐在洗脸台上，把他拉到自己面前。他扬起眉毛，站在她的两腿之间，等着她的下一个动作。她拿起他的剃须刀，把其中的刀片拔出来，用温水冲洗。

“什么？不。我完全有能力给自己刮胡子。”他试图抗议并退后，但是她又粗暴地把他拉向回来。

她弄了点剃须膏，涂在在他的脸上和脖子上。“那你之前怎么不刮？这让我很困扰。”她低声咆哮着，然后用手托起他的下巴。

“杰西卡。”他咬紧牙关发出声音，因为他不能太自由地张开嘴。即使他试图离开，他也做不到。

“别动，除非你想被我弄伤。”她拿起刀片，温柔地开始按照她自己的喜好清理他的脸颊胡须，她的笑容又回到了脸上。尽管她的手很有力，但是她操作剃刀时却出奇的温柔，让他的皮肤毫无瑕疵的光滑。

他的呼吸停顿了一会儿后，他没有阻止她继续下去。他决定不再和她争吵，闭上眼让自己享受她柔软的手在他皮肤上的触摸。在这个不足道的过程中有一种奇怪的亲密感，但她似乎并没有像他一样感觉到这一点。

结束时，她拿出一块湿布，温柔地清理他脸上的泡沫。“搞定。”她说，明显对自己的工作很满意。“这样好多了。”一个突然，她把他推开，跳下洗手台，回到卧室。

他眨了眨眼睛，好像刚回过神一般，然后看着她拿上手机。“现在几点了？”他一边用手抚摸着她清理的区域，一边决定问出口。

“你还有些时间。”她坐回床后回应。“在你出发之前，我们还有很多事要做。”

“比如？”他歪着头，走过去坐在她旁边。

“我知道我们已经讨论过了，但我们必须要确保你的手机不会死机。如果我想要追踪你的位置，那我就必须一直有你的信号。也就是说，除非有紧急情况，否则不要随便用手机，明白吗？”

“是的，杰西卡。”他叹了口气，把手伸进口袋里检查一下手机，看看是否有足够的电量。看到已经是下午6点55分了，他站起来。“我想我可能要下楼了。”

“不，等等！”她站了起来，挡住他的路。“我还有一些其他的建议给你。”

“赶紧的。”他不耐烦地说，比平时更加焦虑。他要和一个他无法控制的人约会，而且这个人很可能绑架了很多人。这令他不安，更别说他的约会对象还是个男人！

“好吧，首先，你不能做自己。无意冒犯，但你讨人喜欢的能力真的有点差。”她耸了耸肩，好像她确实没说什么冒犯的话。“关键在于，你要让他感到舒适，就像他可以向你敞开心扉的那种舒适。你会讨厌这样做，但你必须微笑。如果他在开玩笑就大笑。你必须真正去参与到你们的对话里。”

“我知道怎么约会。”他翻了个白眼，希望她已经说完了，但她没有。

“是啊，在你乐意的时候。”她摇了摇头，接着说，“除了真正的约会这方面的事情，他让你做什么你就得做什么。”她可以看到他的脸开始扭曲，她迅速补充解释。“不管你喜不喜欢，你都有可能没有任何选择余地地去做他要求你做的事情。所以无论他让你去哪，说什么或做什么，只管去做，不要问任何问题。你控制不了他，而且你知道他的失聪让他免疫，所以你可以预想到所有与你接触的人可能都听不到你的声音。”

听到她说的话，他的胃都开始收缩了。无法控制杰西卡和伊利亚已经够糟了。但是现在，会有一堆人围着他工作，却听不到他说的任何话，不能被他控制。

看到他明显的紧张起来，她继续说，“反正你不需要关注其他任何人。你只管把所有的注意力都集中到伊莱身上。”他恼怒的目光使她微笑。“哦，第一次约会可能不会发生什么，但如果他想上你，我觉得你应该让他上。”她咬住嘴唇止住笑。

听够了她的_“建议”_后，他绕过她走出卧室。“你真好，谢谢你的建议。”他的手放在门把手上，讽刺地说。

“嘿！”她叫住他，但他几乎没有放慢脚步。

“怎么了？”他尽量不让语气太冲动，尽管她那幽默的态度显然使他恼火。

她靠在墙上喃喃自语，“小心点......”很明显，她不想让这显得多愁善感，让她感到尴尬的是，这句话听起来像是她在乎他。

他走出去时勉强笑了一下。

_* * * * __假动作* * * * _

当基尔格雷夫走出大门时，一辆豪华轿车在等着他，他一个人坐在后坐，被送往一个不知名的地方。

金发的司机看起来很有礼貌，但是基尔格雷夫没有心思闲聊，尤其是他知道，即使他开口说话了也有可能不会被听到。

豪华轿车停下来了，他盯着窗外看他们去了哪里。当他们来到位于市中心的格利奇玻璃摩天大楼时，这个地点立刻变得熟悉起来。这就是他们约会的地方？一个公司的总部并不是一个理想的约会地点。

护送他的人把车停在公司面前，然后下车为他开门。下车后，金发司机示意他进去。“这边请，先生。”

因为之前的会议，他来过这里的前厅，但是她领着他穿过曾经使用过的房间，来到走廊尽头，一扇上了锁的门前。里面看起来像是某种候诊室，奇怪地看起来像医生办公室的外厅。地板从先前的瓷砖变成了地毯，几把毛绒椅子和几张小桌子勾勒出空间轮廓。没有看到其他的门或入口。

“请在此稍等片刻。格利奇先生马上就来。”她笑着说，手里拿着一串钥匙。

基尔格雷夫独自站在几乎空无一人的房间中央，不发一言。他看着她离开，关上门，当他听到她在锁门时，感到更加恶心了。

这不是约会，他很明显中了圈套。他怎么能这么愚蠢地径直走进这里呢？他来回踱步了几分钟，恐慌才真正开始形成。只是站在那里，等着变成克丽丝特尔和其他人变成的那个样子。他终于受不了了。

他紧张地把手伸进口袋拿起手机。但当他打开手机，首先看到的是一条信息，上面写着，_“无信号”_。不管这是什么房间，肯定是专门设计来停止阻隔手机信号的。当然了。

他大声咒骂，然后绝望地试着开门。他有一丝希望它能被打开，但他清楚的知道门已经上锁了。此时此刻，他多么希望杰西卡在这里。她的出现不仅可以让他平静下来，而且她可以毫不费力地打破这块木头，让他们俩毫发无损地逃脱这里。

但是想这些根本没有意义，他现在孤身一人。

在他松开门把手的一瞬间，整个房间开始移动。

地板晃动着，好像从他脚下掉落下去。房间里唯一的门在上升，取代门的是坚实的水泥，以本可思议的速度坠落着。显然，在这个过程中，由于惯性基尔格雷夫撞回到了椅子上。这显然是某种电梯。

在他感觉自己已经坠落了很长一段时间后，下降在缓慢停止。一扇新的门出现了，只不过这扇门明显是玻璃做的，而且几乎立刻就打开了。伊利亚已经站在门的另一边，带着期待的表情凝视着对面。他的双手握在背后，看起来也很焦虑。他穿着一套剪裁考究的海军蓝西装，恰好与基尔格雷夫身上的华丽紫色西装相衬。

他说话的时候，完全无视了基尔格雷夫刚刚还在担心自己生命安全的事实，他率先出口，“对于你的等待，我表示最诚挚的歉意。没想到布景会花那么长时间。”

除了从伊利亚身后透过来的灯光，还有一张餐桌，人们正在为他的到来布置着餐桌。所以这真的是个约会？好像他还不够困惑似的。

没有得到对方的回应，伊莱走到一边，侧身示意他过来。“我们的桌子在这边。”他目不转睛地盯着约会对象，看他是否会说些什么。

当基尔格雷夫让自己站起来走向门口时，他挺直了身子，提醒自己杰西卡对他说了什么。他会讨厌这样做，但他必须微笑。就算他做不到微笑面对，那他至少可以擦掉一些脸上惊恐的表情。

他还没来得及试着说些什么，格利奇就已经转过身来为他领路了。

门后的房间与之前的完全不同。那是一个只能用玻璃穹顶来形容的东西覆盖的地方，基尔格雷夫一进去就闪了眨了两下眼睛。玻璃穹顶之外是一片绿草地，随着太阳逐渐落山，四周慢慢变暗，树荫掩映。可以从远处看到地平线边缘散发出的明亮金色柔光，小小的野花在地面上投下了自己独特的阴影。风吹来一阵凉风，植物被吹得沙沙作响，但这一切他都不能感受到，因为他在一个玻璃泡泡里。

玻璃穹顶相当小，就好像他可以在周围的大自然里呼吸一样。

这使他比方才更加迷失方向。

伊利亚欢迎地把他带到餐桌旁，等候他坐下，然后坐到对面的椅子上。看到对方被周围环境_“迷住了”_，伊莱笑着说，“我们点完菜后，如果你喜欢的话，我可以把星星放出来。”

基尔格雷夫花了一点时间才完全明白他的眼睛是如何被愚弄的。正是这些令人难以置信的细节骗到了他。这块玻璃并不是透明的。他意识到那是块投影屏幕，并且它非常真实地让他感到周围是一片生机勃勃的田野。

伊利亚的言外之意当然是，这个装置可以用某种方式控制操作更改设置。除了“好吧。”基尔格雷夫想不出还能说什么，若无其事地在椅子上挪动了一下。

他的约会对象看起来如此令人难以忍受的忧虑，但他毫不为此感到不适，他看着餐具旁的菜单点了点头。“我已经点了意大利面、蔬菜盘上的牡蛎和红酒。如果你想吃点别的，你可以从菜单上选，他们会为你点餐。”

他只是瞥了一眼菜单，然后决定无论如何，他都不会吃太多，所以这真的不重要。他喃喃自语地说，“牡蛎就好。”

伊莱看懂了他的话，他把身子转向房间里另一个入口做了个基尔格雷夫无法理解的手语。“/调出已点菜单。把红酒最低调成13%。他看起来很需要它。/”伊莱朝他熟悉的方向瞥了一眼，他能感觉到塞奇在单向玻璃的另一边对自己微笑。在他转过身来之前，他必须压抑住自己不恰当的渴望，除了食物以外的某些别的东西......被他最好的朋友意识到是一回事，但他不需要他的全体员工读出他的渴望。

仅仅几秒钟过后，两位服务员就推出来了载着为客人们准备的食物的餐车，并推送到餐桌前。当她们把所有的东西都放好在盘子里时，基尔格雷夫第一次近距离地看到了杰西卡预测的东西。服务员们的每只耳朵都戴着类似助听器的东西，这东西的作用很可能是为了完全隔绝的声音，而不是把声音放大。

随着服务的结束，伊利亚用他的手机作为控制改变他们周围的景象。就像时间过去了一样，太阳完全落下了，天空出现了月亮和星星。它们的光芒很轻松地照亮了整个人造的深蓝色天空。

基尔格雷夫觉得这挺有趣的，但他没有表现出来。伊莱也没有在期待对方会有什么反应。伊莱拿起叉子开始吃意大利面的同事，他说出了过去几分钟里一直在想的事情，“颜色很适合你。”他的举止如往常一样冷静，但脸不知不觉的红了。

基尔格雷夫意识到了，虽然他根本不喜欢和男人约会，但不可思议的事情是，不只有女人会被他所吸引。如果连男人都觉得他有魅力，那么很明显他肯定做对了什么事。

这个想法让他稍微放松一点，对对方赞美作出适当的回应。“谢谢。”一开始，他对这些食物可否安全食用有一些疑虑。特别是想到他在杰西卡那栽过跟头，但又想了想，所有的食物都是从同一个盘子里拿出来的，而他已经一整天都没吃东西了，所以他拿起了叉子。

“不用谢。”伊利亚是那个提出约会的人，那他也就是在他们用餐期间引出话题的那一位。他不能提起杰西卡，鉴于她是基尔格雷夫目前的爱慕对象。所以相反的，他问道，“那么，基尔格雷夫，用语言治愈别人的能力，你拥有多久了？”

这个问题就像昨天杰西卡和他说的那样。有点私人，但不知道对方的目的是什么，所以他只能回答说，“也就最近......”他需要不断地提醒自己，他应该在这里建立信任。

伊利亚已经猜到了，由于他先前的研究。“你满足于做私家侦探吗？”因为他不喝酒，服务人员给他倒的是苏打水。当基尔格雷夫停顿下来思考这个问题时，伊利亚静静地啜了一小口。“我只是好奇而已。我想更好地了解你的情况。作为一个有着不可思议能力的人，你乐意做这样... 平反的工作？”

他从未想过自己会成为一名私家侦探，但他和杰西卡在一起成为了私家侦探，这让他很开心？这就足够了，不是吗？他弄来一些酒，回答说，“我只是按要求做事。仅此而已。”

“所以这条路不是你选的？”这个问题不需要答案，因为他们都知道真相。杰西卡是那个发号施令的人。“我注意到，与我们过去几次交谈时相比，你今天给人的感觉很不同。”

“怎么说？”

伊利亚若无其事地耸了耸肩说，“穿着西装看起来让你更自在。”

他说的没错。正是在这一点上，基尔格雷夫才能真正看到发生了什么。他让自己镇定下来，在脑子里迅速盘点了一下。这种情况对他来说并不常见，完全剥夺了他的能力、违背了他的意愿。然而，他知道怎么在不试用能力的情况下控制别人。格利奇一直认为对方和杰西卡在一起是痛苦的，不快乐的。毫无疑问，这是个聪明的试探。

他来这里的全部原因就是为了得到他们更多的信息。为了这个目的，他要做的第一步就是把话题从自己身上引走。“但你没有。”基尔格雷夫说，第一次抬头看着对方，脸上带着开玩笑的表情。

伊莱也回以微笑，微笑更多是因为对方终于放松下来了。“你说得没错。我一般不穿这么高级的衣服，甚至在商务会议上也不。那让我觉得自己在伪装成别的人。”他正要补充，他在基尔格雷夫面前完全不需要这么做，但他没来得及。

“你觉得你需要在我面前把自己伪装成什么呢？”基尔格雷夫轻轻歪头，握住谈话的节奏。

伊利亚照着他的动作，也歪头。他并没有真的这样想过，这使得他的脸色恢复了红润。“我想给你留下好印象。”

一个得意洋洋的表情慢慢浮现在他的脸上，他吃着牡蛎，边柔软地说。“把我带到一个地下基地还不足以实现这个目标吗？”

他又耸了耸肩，用手捋了捋头发。“要不你告诉我，你觉得这印象深刻吗？”

他回以假笑，又看了看四周，然后说，“你的心意比什么都能让我开心。”

伊利亚的蓝眼睛像水晶一样闪闪发光，他停下来咬下嘴唇。“我接受这个赞美。”

“但是，”基尔格雷夫补充，“我不相信你做的这一切只是为了我。”

“又说对了。”伊莱满面笑容，很高兴他的约会对象的智力与他相当。

“那么，你平常会在这里做什么？”他不会在没有得到任何信息的情况下回到公寓的。

他没有马上回答，而是拿起苏打水喝了一口，从杯沿上看着他，咧嘴笑着。

这种表情和他的犹豫让基尔格雷夫点了点头。“啊哈，这是个秘密？我可不习惯别人对我有所隐瞒。”

伊利亚微笑着放下杯子。“这个穹顶有它的用途，建造它很不容易。但你无需担心，很快你就会知道一切。”

“一切？包括你与失踪人口有何联系？”基尔格雷夫自然而然地追击。他说这句话的方式并不会让他听起来有敌意。

意料之中，伊利亚在这个约会开始之前就知道这个话题会以某种方式被提起。他认为解决这个问题的最好办法是诚实。“是的。”他毫不迟疑地回答。“包括这个。”

基尔格雷夫快得到全部真相了，他继续说，“如果我最终一定会知道，那你为什么不现在就告诉我呢？你完全可以现在就告诉我你对他们做了什么。”

“哦，我没有对任何人做任何事。”伊利亚重重地摇了摇头。“我觉得你误会了什么，关于我为他们做的事。”

基尔格雷夫皱着眉毛。“为了他们？他们都变得......没有自我意识了。”这个词过去常常被杰西卡提到，关于他所控制的人。在这种情况下说出这个词让他感到很不爽。

“不是这样的。”他继续坚持自己的立场。“我给了他们一个很少有人能拥有的机会。基尔格雷夫，我向你保证，这些人已经从他们所生活的消极社会中解脱了。他们并不没有你想的那样痛苦。”基尔格雷夫试图把他刚刚听到的所有内容拼凑起来，让他有些迟钝犹豫不决。在这个时间间隙里，伊利亚抓住改变话题的机会。“你看起来像是那个受伤的人。”

“我？”他又被对方打乱了节奏。

“我只是......很难想象像你这样的人要过着这样受保护的生活。”所以这个话题不会再转移了，他继续说下去，“我的意思是，由于你过去的行径，你必须不断地避免被定罪，你必须仔细地选择自己说的每一个字，你甚至不能穿自己喜欢的服饰。你一定觉得自己被困住了。”

又绕回来了，回到了他们开始的地方。基尔格雷夫靠在椅子上，他的语气变了。“我不明白你在说什么。”

“我想说的是......如果你选择另一条路的话，你或许会发现自己处于一个更有利的地位。在另一条道路上，你可以做真实的自己，不用因为害怕伤到别人而压抑自己。”伊利亚挑起眉毛，又吃了一口食物。“这只是一个值得思考的问题。”

_* * * * __假动作* * * * _

杰西卡失去了基尔格雷夫的手机信号，几个小时过去了。事情刚发生的十五分钟里，她完全没在意，因为可能只是经过了信号弱的什么地方。但是信号消失的时间越来越长，她随着时间越是惊慌失措。更别说信号消失的地点是格利奇公司的总部，而不是一间普通餐厅。

很长时间之后，她刚准备去寻找他。就在她站起来准备行动的时候，门打开了。基尔格雷夫跌跌撞撞地走了进来，看起来好像有很多事情要讲。

当他看到杰西卡的瞬间，他如释重负地笑起来，抑制住想要抱住她的冲动。“该死的......”

看到他在失去联系后回到家中，她试图不让他知道自己有多担心，但她还是松了口气。“操，基尔格雷夫，你怎么回事？！你的电话他妈的从地图上消失了。”

“我知道。我们去了地下。字面意思。”他还在试图理解发生了什么，手里拿着手机，耸了耸肩。“而到点我出来的时候，电池已经没电了。”

“地下？！”

他建议她拉一把椅子过来，因为他已经一屁股坐在沙发上了，她很快就这么做了。然后他继续详细叙述他今晚发生的疯狂故事。从令人担忧的等候室，到地下穹顶，再后来绕来绕去的谈话。杰西卡有一连串的问题，她插嘴问的时候，他都尽力回答了。

他最后解释说，“我认为他在试图说服我，说我和他在一起更好。我不知道怎么说，但这个狗娘养的肯定是有罪的。不管怎样，在他送我出来之前，我没有从他那里得到什么信息。我们一起上了电梯，他把我放回了豪华轿车。我敢肯定，他想凑过来在我的脸颊上亲一下，但是太紧张了，没有亲过来。”

听完整个故事后，她翻了个白眼。“你没必要听起来那么得意。在三个小时前，这个想法还让你觉得恶心。”

基尔格雷夫伸直了腿，向后躺着。“被认可、被认为有吸引力是件让人愉悦的事。”他抓住机会戏弄她。“我还是个异性恋。你不必嫉妒，杰西卡。”她的目光使他得意地笑。

她选择无视他愚蠢的话，喃喃道，“我不明白他想要什么......他的下一步又要做什么？”

基尔格雷夫也一直在问自己同样的问题，但却想不出答案。

她站起来，回到办公桌后面开始头脑风暴，同时大声问自己，“更重要的是，我们下一步要做什么？”


	62. 损坏

** _ 第六十二章： _ ** ** _ 损坏 _ **

第122天：

“别起来......求你了杰西卡。”基尔格雷夫呜咽着，想抓住她。“我们能继续睡觉吗？”他眯着眼睛看着，呆在被子里。

毕竟现在是凌晨两点，他们几乎没怎么睡觉。

“我们谈过这个了。起来。”她和他一样疲惫，但他们有个计划，她不喜欢收回自己说过的话。

“继续睡吧，亲爱的。”尽管她已经开始站起来了，他还是用双臂搂着她的腰，试图用自己的体重把她拖回床上。

她翻了个白眼，把他的胳膊从她身上拉开。“你是想让我给你一拳吗？”这是一个反问，她走出卧室去拿上她的相机。

他呻吟着，强迫自己从床上爬起来，换上衣服。

希望此时此刻格利奇总部里没有人，这样他们就只需要通过基本的安全系统。不幸的是，在他们离开公寓前，另一边的整个团队就已经知道这个小计划了。

基尔格雷夫和伊莱约完会后，塞奇回到了放映室。他注意到了他们关于闯入二级预报穹顶（*英文简写：SFD，后文会提到）的谈话，随后就把这个消息传到了其他部门。他设置了个警报，动作传感器会在他们走到公寓前门的时候受到感应发出警报，然后他就安心的在椅子上打起盹来。

塞奇从警报中清醒过来，目送他们离开公寓。他和伊利亚在早些时候进行了一次信息交流，其中包括了这种情况的说明。伊利亚当时已经略显疲惫，加上他最好的朋友催他睡觉，所以现在他不在这。他们的谈话:

{你看了我发出的最新消息了吗？-SS}-22:53.

{嗯，刚看到。-EKG}-22:53.

{你想让事情如何发展？我们可以打开触碰感应器。一旦他们闯进来，就会发出警报。-SS}-22:54.

{让他们进来。-EKG}-22:56.

{进到SFD？为什么？-SS}-22:56.

{是的。我想满足琼斯的好奇心，这应该能让她缓和一段时间。只需要断开第二个入口，她就可以好好看看周围。-EKG}-22:59.{确保一切正常运行。-EKG}-22:59.

{了解。-SS}-23:00.{请休息一下。你今天累坏了。-SS}-23:00.

{我正在努力。但我一直在想着基尔格雷夫...-EKG}-23:00。

{他怎么样？-SS}-23:00.

{我和他谈话的时候，他难以接受环境。他讨厌我。我不习惯得到这种反应，或者这种反应让我觉得不舒服。-EKG}-23:06.

{这才没过多久。他会好改变的。-SS}-23:06.{相信我。-SS}-23:07.

{我们以后会知道的。-EKG}-22:08.

{我会把最新的情况和重要片段截取录像发给你，你明早再看。晚安。-SS}-22:09.

{晚安，塞奇。-EKG}-22:09.

塞奇发完短信伸了伸懒腰，为他们的到来做足准备。他解除了大楼的安全系统，把放映室的监视屏幕内容切换到总部周围的摄像头。

他们两个只用了差不多15分钟就到达了目的地。在琼斯带领下找到员工入口，他们背对着街道。监听器接收到了她的低语，“记住。如有必要的话，随时准备好逃跑。”她轻松打开金属门，然后停顿片刻，等待着任何类型的警报可能响起。警报没响起的那一刻，她和她的搭档都松了一口气。

到了室内后，由基尔格雷夫带路，给她指出电梯门的位置。“在那边。”他嘟囔着，站到一侧让她把门打开。

塞奇放大了电梯内部的监控画面，看着他们走进电梯时尽量不笑。

“该死的按钮在哪里？”琼斯检查完电梯每个角落后突然发怒。

“我告诉过你没有！我不认为墙上会有一块板写着，‘这条路通往地下的秘密穹顶！’”他讽刺地回答，双臂交叉站在中间。

“如果他给你看了，那就不是什么秘密了。”她翻了个白眼，同时开始移动电梯里的设备，看看是否遗漏了什么东西。

“门是锁着的，杰西卡。我们在浪费时间......”

塞奇得意地笑了，他知道自己随时可以远程激活电梯。但他们实在是太有趣了，他还想多看一会。他等待的时间和基尔格雷夫第一次等待的时间差不多，最后他放弃了戏弄他们，因为他琼斯看起来快要放弃了。

电梯的移动把他们的心思带回去了，琼斯不停地咒骂，直到他们到达圆顶所在的楼层。他们一到，玻璃门就开了，仿佛在邀请他们进来。

在她采取任何行动之前，琼斯再次环顾四周，试图看看是否是她所做的事情引发了这一切。“如果没有按钮，那是为什么......”

“或许是有计时器什么的？”基尔格雷夫耸耸肩猜测，没有别的主意。当他和伊利亚出来时，他也没看到任何像控制器的东西。

很明显，她仍然持怀疑态度，她环顾房间的顶部角落，仿佛在寻找摄像头。但是看不到任何东西，她继续探索着SFD。

工作人员故意把餐桌和外面的星光留给琼斯看。除此之外，真的没什么好看的了。这是一个半球形的玻璃，没有任何地方可以藏东西。

当她探索他之前看过的东西时，基尔格雷夫皱起眉头，朝入口的反方向看去。“这里以前还有一扇门......”

“你确定？”她凑近看了看他指着的那块光滑无缝的玻璃，和他一起皱着眉头。“我看不出这个可能性。”

基尔格雷夫站在她旁边，他似乎第一次开始怀疑自己的记忆。

他们花了大量的时间试图找出SFD的奥秘，却没有发现真正任何有意义的东西，也没有得到比一开始知道的更多信息。琼斯用她的相机花了点时间来拍摄整个建筑内部，没有任何遗漏的。一旦她拍完了，她立即喊上基尔格雷夫并返回电梯。塞奇这一次直接帮他们开启了电梯，就像他对待伊利亚和基尔格雷夫那样，来支持他的计时器理论。

当他们一离开大楼，塞奇就叫来了技术小组给大楼换锁。

_* * * * __损坏* * * * _

杰西卡知道这明显不是什么好计划。她可以在天花板上打出个洞，或者其他方向。

格利奇肯定有某种的监视装置，至少塔楼外面肯定有。当他们明天早上看到锁坏了，他们一定会检查监控录像，看看是谁做的，就好像对他们不利的确凿证据还不够多似的。进去的时候，他们甚至不确定是否所有的核心员工都已经回家了，他们可能会撞见任何人。除此之外，一旦他们进入电梯，却无法控制电梯，他们就很有可能被困在底下，没有手机信号，更无法逃脱。

但是，如果伊利亚想要抓住他们，况且他毫不费力就可以抓住他们。即使他知道他们闯了进来了也没关系。他们现在处于权力斗争之中，格利奇似乎是唯一一个享受这种斗争的人。

不管怎样，他们并没有太多的选择。

伊莱基本上是个名人，出于明显的隐私原因，他家的位置不为人知。但今天，杰西卡的第二次计划是跟随他一整天，了解他的日程安排。她估计他会在早上的某个时候到达办公室，所以她和基尔格雷夫只睡了几个小时就又要起床了。

七点刚过，她今天第二次从床上爬起来。在她还没来得及把基尔格雷夫叫起来之前，她发了一条短信。

{我能再请你帮个忙吗？-J}-7:09am.

{当然}-7:09am.维克多回信，他还没有开始轮班。

{你知道伊利亚·格利奇吗？-J}-7:09am.

{当然知道。我在医学院的时候和他一起上过大师班。他是个天才。}-7:10分.

他的回答使她有点不好意思。现在不是解释整个情况的好时机，她继续问，{你觉得你能帮我调出他的就医记录吗？}-7:10am.

{他的文件可能是被保护以阻止媒体访问它们，但我可以试试。}-7:12am.

{谢了。-J}-7:12am.

她叹了口气，转过头来看着仍在睡梦中的基尔格雷夫。他的身体蜷缩在她躺过的地方，感觉就像是在睡梦中抓住了她。他的手臂抱着她的枕头，脸上流露出最温柔的表情。他睡着的时候就像个该死的天使。真他妈烦。

想了想，她最好还是让他睡觉吧。这不需要他。反正他也不是最好的观察者。此外，如果她把他叫醒，他可能会一直抱怨。

在她出去的路上，她给他发了一条短信，{我出去做了一些调查。如果你要出门，告诉我你去哪里。我可能要到比较晚才回来。-J}-7:24am.

她只带了手机和相机。

_* * * * __损坏* * * * _

杰西卡看着格利奇在早上九点整时走进他的办公室。中午，他离开大楼，前往一家豪华餐厅，参加一个像是商务午餐会议的活动。之后回来，一直没离开。

这一点都不有趣，因为她实际上看不到他在里面做什么，除了偶尔有人从窗前经过。但这些都不是重点，这是为了使他们之间掌握的信息平等。比如伊利亚知道他们住在哪里，那么只他们也得知道他住在哪里才公平。

太阳快要落山了，无聊到快要了她的命。但是在格利奇打包离开之前，她只需再撑几个小时。

她坐在街对面一栋楼的屋顶上，低头看着手机看时间。

但是她发现的却是一串令人不安的信息。

{和格利奇有关吗？-K}-4:36pm.{杰西卡-K}-6:49pm.{杰西卡？-K}-6:55pm.

{杰西卡？？？-K}-7:00pm.{你能回来吗？-K}-7:00pm.{我需要你-K}-7:01pm.{我觉得有点不对劲-K}-7:01pm.{有事不对劲-K}-7:01pm.{我有点不对劲-K}-7:01pm.{我不知道是什么不对劲-K}-7:02pm.{回来吧-K}-下午7:02.{求你快点回来-K}-7:02pm.{我好疼-K}-7:02pm.{求求你-K}-7:02pm.

那是二十分钟前的信息了。

“操操操。”杰西卡咒骂着，立刻拨通了他的电话号码。任何事情都可能正在发生，现实很可能比她的想象中的还要糟糕。他的电话接通了，但最终转到了语音信箱。

她不由自主地感到一阵恐慌，她为此而恨自己。她没有时间叫出租车，当然也没有耐心叫车。她从一个屋顶跳到另一个屋顶，一路跳回公寓大楼。她没有开锁，而是直接破门而入。

她已经为来这里做了无数的准备。她甚至思考了他不在这里的可能性。即使她看到的并不是最糟糕的情况，但也没有让她感到放松一些。

基尔格雷夫坐在沙发上，双手抱着头，浑身剧烈地颤抖着。她进来时，他甚至不抬头看她一眼。

杰西卡犹豫了一下，然后跪在他身前，用力推他的胸部，想把他打开。“怎么了？你受伤了吗？”她立即检查他是否有任何明显的受伤。但是她没有发现任何伤口或者血迹。当然也可能是内伤，所以她留在原地。

他的眼睛和没有与她交流，他只是摇摇头，呼吸急促。

“基尔格雷夫。”她又试着把他的头抬起来，这样她就可以看着他。“你必须说话——”她看到泪水顺着他的脸颊流下，话就说不出来了。

他在默默地哭泣。当他们的眼睛相遇时，那感觉很糟糕。

这是她第一次看见他哭泣。他有多痛？！

“天哪......”她忍不住喃喃自语，仍然不清楚当时的情况。“基尔格雷夫......你怎么了？”

接下来的一分钟里他什么也没说，继续哭泣，双手紧贴着脸。当他终于开口说话时，每个字都是微弱的呜咽。“杰西卡...我...对不起。我很抱歉。”

“抱歉？为什么？”杰西卡试着去理解，她从地板上站起来，坐在他旁边。

他的牙齿明显地打颤，他很紧张，绝望地试图控制住自己的眼泪，对自己的身体失去控制感到沮丧。“一切。”他一听到这个词就噎住了，更多的呜咽声让他吃了一惊。

所以......不是身体上的疼痛？对她来说，远不止是困惑而已。如果她想帮上忙，她需要理解他想想什么。

十个小时前，基尔格雷夫独自醒来时，他的情绪还是平稳的。他只是感觉不太好，感觉好像是因为他独自一人。没有在她身边醒来，就像没有了肢体一样。

他醒来后不管做了什么，都无法摆脱这可笑的阴霾情绪，这阴霾一直围绕着他。他想过独自出们去解救一些人，他过去几周做过一两次。但是一想到要出去做任何事情就让人感到筋疲力尽。他在中午之前试着给她发点短信，但她没怎么回复。

大约三点左右，事情发生了最糟糕的转变。他无法压抑地想着，为什么她要一个人出去调查，她不需要他吗？因为毕竟他们是一个团队。然后他突然深刻的意识到，就像他正站在高速公路上一辆卡车的车道上。

原因很简单。杰西卡不想和他在一起，她为什么要和他在一起呢？他所要做的就是想想他做过的那些可怕的事情，他对她做的那些事。生平第一次，他沉浸在自我反省中。他为什么还活着？他为什么还在这里？他为什么要背负这个能力？杰西卡怎么能容忍自己多看他一眼？他怎么有脸去为他做过的那些不可原谅的事忏悔呢？那些他所夺走的生命，他毁掉了多少人的生活？里面甚是还包括她......

在最初的一小时里，这些问题还只是像背景噪音一样分散他的注意力。

随着夜幕的降临，那些的声音越来越大。直到他感觉到自己的思想在向他尖叫。

很疼，比他中弹时还疼。他敢说这比杰西卡折磨他的那段时间感受到的更疼。

他突然背叛了自己，没有缘由地。精神上的痛苦几乎难以形容。当他终于给杰西卡发短信求救时，他已经忍无可忍了。他再也受不了了。

她还没来得及让他说清楚点，他就自己接着说了，“每天我们在一起的时候，我——”他的话语慢慢述出，停顿是因为他在努力抑制自己哭泣的冲动。他用颤抖的声音勉强说出这句话，“我——伤害了你。我每天都让你违背自己的意愿......还......”即使在这种情况下，他说不出自己强奸了她这样的话。他承认他做了，但他说不出口。“我活不下去......没有你我活不下去。但是我对你做的，那不是......那不是爱。”泪水顺着他的下巴滚落，他用手捂住了脸。“我都不知道你怎么还愿意这样看着我。”

这他妈的是怎么回事？这是她见过他表现出来的对过去最深的悔恨。但是为什么这么突然？这是令人吃惊的是......最糟糕的是，她不能诚实地告诉他，那没什么，因为那些记忆仍然侵扰着她。

她尽力说些好的话，“好吧......但是你最近做得好多了。”她想不出还有什么可说的。安慰心烦意乱的人并不是她擅长的事情，而基尔格雷夫的啜泣则完全是另一种情况。

他又摇了摇头，仍然在颤抖。“我只想......足够好。为了你。但是......但是我做的不够！我做的不够好，我不能收回我做过的一切。”他差点被自己的呼吸呛到，不得不停下来调整呼吸。他揉了揉额头，转过头来看着她的眼睛。“好痛，杰西卡。太疼了。”

她无言以对地看着他，眼神中流露出无意的、出乎意料的怜悯。“我不知道怎......”

就在她说话的时候，他伸出双臂，像一个极度需要帮助的孩子般抓住了她。

他紧紧地抱住她，她没有拒绝。

没有等她的回应，他把他的头靠在她的肩膀上，抑制住自己，静静地啜泣。

她瞪大了眼睛，眨了眨眼，然后犹豫地抱了回去。她抱住他的同时，他就呜咽着靠得更近了，几乎把全身的重量都压在了她身上。“对不起。”他抽着鼻子一遍又一遍嘟囔着。时不时地，他会说些什么例如，“我只爱你......”以及“好痛......”

尽管对他脑子里发生的事情感到不自在，但她不会离开他。

对杰西卡来说，他们像在原地坐了一个小时。时间很难把握，她现在除了抚慰一个精神错乱的男人以外别无他法。他似乎快平静下来了，他的呼吸慢慢放松下来，她轻轻地拍着他的背。在地板上睡着对他来说可不是个好主意。

“好吧......基尔格雷夫。”她低头确认他是否醒着。她看到他的眼睛又肿又红，但他仍然睁着眼镜，于是她尽可能地做了一个温柔的表情。“我得带你去床上。”她站起来，把手伸到他的腋下以便把他举起来。为了让气氛轻松点，她几乎快要把他抛到空中，然后毫不费力地把他抱在怀里。身处新娘抱姿势里的他脸上露出一丝笑容。“来吧，宝贝。”她轻轻地戏弄着他，把他带进了卧室。

她用同样的语调把他推倒在床上。尽管很明显他还在受着疼痛，他还是很感激她试图让他振作起来的努力。“杰西卡......你不用......”

“嘿，闭嘴。”她去了洗手间，拿了一些卫生纸然后回房。坐在床沿上，她为他擦了擦脸，然后开始脱掉他的衣服，从裤子开始。“放松，好吗？你......你想得太多了，那会伤害到你......所以放松点。”当他的牛仔裤背脱下来后，她把他T恤衫的从底部举过他的头顶。

他尽力顺从着，当她的手拂过他的身体时，他的眼睑颤动着。其实她没必要为他做这些，这个想法，加上他们在沙发上度过的那段时光，让他放松了下来。

她叹了口气，想了想，然后给他盖上被子。

“杰西卡......你会——”他那双大大的忧郁的眼睛凝视着她，他甚至不需要把问题说完就能让她知道他在问什么。

他想知道她会不会留下来。如果她不留下来，他再次失控的可能性就会很高。对她来说，出去继续跟踪格利奇本来是件好事，但不管喜欢与否，他的心态都会随着她的离去而受到影响。“嗯，我会留下来。”她平静地回答，匆匆脱下身上的衣服。

当她钻到被子下面时，她故意蜷起身子靠着他，把头靠在他的胸口上。一滴泪珠滚落在他的枕头上，他喃喃地说着一句真心感激的话，“谢谢你......”

“睡一会吧，基尔格雷夫。”

_* * * * __损坏* * * * _

伊利亚透过监控器看着他们，皱起了眉。


	63. 注册

** _ 第六十三章：注册 _ **

第127天：

这两个私家侦探为了找出更多的失踪者而忙得不可开交，因此他们也没有时间像刚住下这套公寓时那样去救人。这挺让人扫兴的。但是他们都知道，如果能搞定这个案子，他们就有可能挽救数百人的生命。

今天是周六，杰西卡和维克多又见了一次面。和以往不同的是，基尔格雷夫不得不和她一起进去。

在过去几天里，基尔格雷夫基本上可以说是恢复了正常。正常，意思是：爱挖苦人，占有欲强，自以为是，这些词加在一个人身上简单得来说就是一个混蛋。但杰西卡早已习惯了，尽管如此，他还是在有些时候神志不清，这是过去从未发生过的。他只是坐着，脸上带着丧丧的表情。大概是在思考吧。每当她看到他这个状态，她都会尽可能地把他拉出来。让他保持忙碌似乎有些帮助。也有一些时候，他异乎寻常的深思熟虑和温和。这个情况比其他的更为罕见。

出于以上这些原因，把他一个人留在家里的想法让她不适。于是，他们一起站在维克多家门口。“除非有人让你说话，否则什么都别说。”杰西卡在他敲门后喃喃道。虽然她已经警示维克多他要来了，但她还是得密切监视他。

基尔格雷夫翻了个白眼，不耐烦地从喉咙发出音节，“好吧。”

当维克多打开门，他用害羞的笑容欢迎着杰西卡，只与基尔格雷夫做了短暂的眼神接触。“呃….请-请进。”进门后，他直接接跳过任何形式的闲聊，进入正题，在基尔格雷夫面前说话可能使他自己感到不自在。“我-我弄到了一-一份伊-伊利亚的医疗记录复印件，就像-像你让我-我做的那样。然-然而，出-出于法律原因我-我不-不能把它给你。”

“哦......好吧。”她还清晰记得上次让维克多为她以身试法时发生了什么。就目前来说，事情进展得并不顺利。但她还是得到了他的帮助，但她不想冒险让他过激。“那我能看那些记录吗？”她绕着他的办公桌走到他旁边看。

基尔格雷夫迅速的叹了口气，坐在座位上，距离刚好能听见对话，但又不会伤害到别人。

“可-可以。”他递给她的第一张纸上全是基本信息。种族、年龄、血型、家庭健康史、保险之类的。

下一页就是杰西卡想看到的。这页报告是在2013年他晕倒时记录的。她的发现非常令人震惊。“格利奇......他有癌症？”她并不擅长理解所有的医学术语，但是癌症这个词赫然出现在报告里。虽然这条信息是几年前记录的，但这并不是第一次在他的报告中提及。据杰西卡所知，这种疾病从他还是个孩子的时候就开始影响他了。

这不是她能理解的，她转向维克多，希望他能解释清楚。他点头，尽力帮助她理解。“伊利亚有黑色素瘤的痕迹，一种皮肤癌。然而，据他在医院的档案显示，他从来没有得到过适当的治疗。严格来说，他现在应该已经死了。”维克多停顿了一下，他似乎被一支放错地方的笔弄得心烦意乱。在继续之前，他花了点时间在混乱的桌面上找到装置它的容器。“在好几次不同的情况下，他本人拒绝接受一切治疗，后来他宣称有自己的医生给他治疗。”（*结巴特效）

接着，他拿起一封长长的信封，上面盖着某种官方印章。在他为她打开它之前，维克多转过身来完全面对着她。“我能-能问问你为-为什么想-想知道这-这个吗？”

基尔格雷夫扬起眉毛，把头朝向杰西卡，看她是否会对她的“朋友”撒谎。

信封里的东西显然非常重要。如果维克多欣赏格利奇本人和他的成就，那么听到他要对绑架事件负责的话，他就不会高兴了。她要么说出真相，冒着不能得知信封里的东西是什么的危险，要么撒谎，让维克多觉得把它交出去不是坏事。显然，如果他们真的需要这个，基尔格雷夫可以介入。但他是最后的极端手段。

深吸一口气，杰西卡尽可能简洁地回答。“他可能要为......非常非常糟糕的事情负责。”

维克多皱着眉头，但点了点头，表示他对她的信任。“好-好的。”就算他这么说，当他去打开它的时候，他看起来很失望。“出于安全考虑，这些记录不对外公开。”他递给杰西卡的东西使她心跳加速。几年前，由于《异人注册法案》和《变种人注册法案》的出台，伊利亚有法律义务签署这份表格。但因为法案要求注册并公示能力的人中，并不包括那些通过别的方式获得能力的人，比如你这样的，登记系统并不需要你公开你的能力。虽然他自愿签署了这份协议，但他选择不透露任何关于他能力的细节。”（*结巴特效）

杰西卡手里拿着的是一份正式文件，解释了法律以及名单上的任何人如何仍然享有与其他人相同的权利。下面是格灵失的签名。这绝对是真的。

她惊讶地抬头看了看基尔格雷夫，他的脸上和她的表情一模一样。“所以他是个变种人？！”

维克多平静地点点头。“我最大的猜测是他的能力和治疗有关，否则癌症会扩散得很厉害。”（*结巴特效）

_* * * * __注册* * * * _

第129天：

这是杰西卡第一次真实感到自己在整个事件中占了上风。正如维克多已经说过的，这不是公开信息。现在她得到了这个，却不知道该拿它怎么办。

她和基尔格雷夫设法跟踪格利奇一整天，但奇怪的是，一旦他晚饭后进入塔楼后，他就再也没出现过。他们在那儿看到凌晨四点才放弃。他睡在那里吗？如果是这样的话，他早上从哪里来的。

基尔格雷夫耸了耸肩说，“也许他可以瞬移。”

对此，她怒视着他。“如果他可以瞬移，那他为什么一开始要亲自去到那栋楼里？”

不知道伊利亚的能力，使他更加危险。如果他们能够围绕他的能力来制定计划，事情就会简单得多。显然，勒索仍然在杰西卡的脑海中，但如果他最终拥有了神的力量，那就大错特错了。

_* * * * __注册* * * * _

“/她是个累赘。/”塞奇打着手势，暂时让监视器静音。

“/她不打算采取行动。/”伊利亚回答，完全不觉得这是什么大问题。

在塞奇想要回应对方的时候，他收到了一个通知，使他皱起了眉头。“/你拒绝了那个？/”

伊莱知道他指的是什么，并点点头。“/我和维克多碰过面。他是个非常聪明的孩子，我也知道他帮助过琼斯。但麦肯兹有自闭症，我感觉他不会像其他人一样适应变化。他不是合适的人选，我不想让他的恐慌发作。/”为了让他的顾问放心，他补充说，“/如果你实在放不下的话，你可以去扫描他的住处。但是不要带走他。/”

尽管他的反对表现在脸上，他还是点了点头。“/琼斯怎么办？/”

他用手梳理着头发，查看着笔记。“/我们能给她一个机会吗？/”

塞奇扬起了眉毛。“/一个机会？你是认真的吗？/”

伊利亚笑了。“/当然。/”

这个问题过去被提出过一次，但是塞奇从来没有想到那是认真的。“/但她不是——/”

“/我知道。/”

这两位朋友过去有过很多分歧，但这次感觉不一样。“/不，伊莱。她捉摸不定切做事鲁莽。她很危险。伊甸园不是——/”

伊利亚脸色变黑了，他大声地不以往常绅士口气说，“不要告诉我伊甸是什么和不是什么。这没什么好辩论的。”塞奇沉默一会后，他以一种轻松的方式继续手语。“/尽你所能为她做好准备。组织医生、化学家、技术人员、焊工和任何需要参与此事的人员。将格罗桑从列表中删除以腾出空间。我要在一周内得到琼斯。/”

_* * * * __注册* * * * _

现在，他们又有一个失踪的孩子要寻找，但感觉遥遥无期。“该死的，我累死了。”杰西卡呻吟着，把头低垂在桌子上。“我已经没有办法了。”

有好一会没有听到她搭档的声息，她抬起头看了他一眼。基尔格雷夫正坐在沙发上，望着她的方向，但是目光越过了她。她转过身来，看看他在盯着什么，但是什么也没有。

“嘿......”引起他的注意，打断他的发呆，就像过去几天那样。用工作的事情抓住他的注意力的方法在之前都成功了，所以她问，“你觉得我们应该怎么做？”

他看着她的眼睛，轻轻地咆哮道，“我怎么他妈知道？”

杰西卡大可为此感到愤怒和愤怒，但她没得到这个机会。

他一说出这句话，就懊悔般把额头埋在手里。“对不起......”手粗暴的穿过头发，手指收缩起来。看着他好像要开始拽头发了。

在他做别的事之前，她跳起来，把他的手臂放下。“别这样。”她抓着他的手腕，挨着他坐了下来。

一开始是精神崩溃，到现在是剧烈的情绪波动。她原本希望这只是某种阶段，一两天之内就能结束。当然，他能够为自己的行为感到后悔是件好事，这也不至于如此紧绷。这会让和他一起工作这件事变得更加困难。

他们回到了沙发上。

这件事无法回避，她转向他，尽可能温柔地问道。“你到底是怎么了？”

他强迫自己低下头，他咬着牙说谎。“没事，我很好。”

“不，你他妈一点也不好。”在这一点上，看穿他对她来说简直是易如反掌。

“我很好。”他的咆哮声渐渐变成了呜咽声，他被禁锢的手无用的挣扎着。

“废话少说，回答我的问题。”她努力不发脾气，希望自己至少能理解。这一次，他没有回答，而是保持沉默。她叹了口气，翻了个报验。“不管你怎么了。但我不会放开你，除非你告诉我真相。”

他本想等她放开她，让她放弃，但他知道杰西卡很固执，她讨厌失败。“放手，杰西卡。”

“只有一种办法可以我放手，你知道的。所以，我们可以整晚坐在这里，或者跟我谈谈，告诉我发生了什么让你变成这样。”

他想尝试去说服她放弃这件事，在她的绝对力量面前没有任何可能。“什么都没有‘发生’！你还想怎样？我现在都不被允许拥有感情了？”

“别想把矛头指向我。”她咆哮着，无意中收紧了她的手。

因为基尔格雷夫拒绝说出更多的话，所以杰西卡也不放手，他们就干坐在那。

继续干坐着。

仍然干坐着。

沉默是如此的漫长，令人难以忍受和不安。

差不多一个小时过去了，基尔格雷夫突然转过身看着她。“我能亲你吗？”他的表情不再是愤怒或沮丧，而是渴望。

该死的情绪波动。

想到这个，她嘲笑道。“你昨天才亲过我了。你的零用钱用过了。”

“我知道......”他不经意地撅着嘴咕哝着。

她眯起眼睛，松开了手。“如果我让你亲我，你会说吗？”

他没有直接说不，而是犹豫了。

利用这个机会，她让他的头转过来，身体前倾，亲在他嘴上。“告诉我。”她把亲吻待在原地。

他品味着这一吻，意识到她正在做的事情后发出抱怨。一些露比曾经非常擅长的东西，不过是以一种更微妙的方式。这是个糟糕的举动。

“不......”他小声回答，然后转过头去。“我告诉过你了，我没什么好说的。”

“说出来。”她故意用一种很色情的方式亲吻他的下巴，寻找任何突破口让他出声。她的身体越来越贴上他，让他颤栗。

“杰西卡......”他的头往后靠，上半身被压迫的越往下躺，直到她快要爬到他身上。这让他开始有点恐慌，感受到了可怕的诱惑，他绝望地试图逃跑，从沙发上滑落到地板上。他继续向后爬，眉头紧锁，血液直冲胯部。

她抓住他的衬衫，把他拉向自己，把他的膝盖向下压，她就这样骑在他身上了。她歪着头，露出得意的笑。让我们稍微梳理一下现在的情况。

基尔格雷夫最近的举动很奇怪。杰西卡试图让他开口。他不说。现下，他被她压在地板上，尽量不屈服于她的诱惑。

“诚实点。”她说，轻轻地把她的臀部往下压。“你想要我吗？”诱惑他太容易了，这一次也是如此。

“想。”他立即咕哝起来，尽管他把双臂紧紧地放在身体两侧，试图控制自己。

“哦，那我们现在可以实话实说了吗。”她的手抚过他胸前，停在他的腹部。停在重要部位之上，她静静地说。“要不这样吧，如果你能给我一个该死的真正的答案，告诉我你到底怎么了，你就可以拥有我。”

“我没什么答案。”他扭动着，悲怆地闭上了眼睛。

她无视他的拒绝，抓住他的衣领，把他的T恤从领口撕开拉下来。“我觉得这是一笔非常划算的交易。”

他换了一种方式试图阻止她，喃喃着说，“我......我不相信你。”

她眯起眼睛，俯身看着他。她的气息攀上他的耳侧，用一种可怕的威胁口吻低声说，“基尔格雷夫，我会把你守在这里他妈的一整晚。我会摸你、玩弄你，直至你发了疯一样的想要我。在你快要高潮的时候停下来，等你冷静下来，然后再重复一遍以上的所以过程。我向你保证，你绝对不可能高潮。”她咬了一下他的耳垂，在最后问道，“你想好了吗？”

他的背弓着，垂涎于她的诱惑。“请......”他的手伸进他们身体之间的间隙里，试图达到某种摩擦的目的。

“哦，你知道比这更好的。”她咆哮着，抓住他的手腕把它们固定住。她亲吻着他的脖子，张开嘴唇靠近他，在他身上磨蹭，同时她的舌头也在做同样的动作。

他尽可能地想坐起来，他因为她嘴上的动作而呻吟，当她往后收的时候，他脸上露出渴望的表情。“杰西卡，我——”

“嗯？”他的话突然停止了，所以她继续说。“你的味道不错。”她心不在焉地呼吸着，松开他的手，去感觉到他赤裸的胸膛。

真正的目的开始在她的脑海中浮现，她越来越强的性欲占据了主导地位。毕竟已经有一段时间了。

胯部上摩擦使他不停地呻吟，他想要得到更多。“是的......请。”

“是吗？你还想要吗？”她猴急地解开他的皮带，然后拉开牛仔裤的拉链时，她的眼色变暗了。“你想摸摸我，是不是？”

随着极浅的呼吸，他急切地点点头。“是的。”

她轻轻地把牛仔裤往下推了点，让自己蹭在他的拳击短裤鼓起的地方。她咬着嘴唇，艰难的咽着，没有人会拒绝羞辱他的机会。强迫他躺在她身下，像个小婊子一样哭哭啼啼，这远远不止仅仅是感到满足的程度。别管她的卵巢了……

渐渐地，她意识到发生了什么，她自言自语道，“我靠......”想到这里，她的满足感开始减退。

抓住这个机会，他抓住这个机会。“操我......”他用乞求的口吻说，双手滑向她的大腿。“你需要这个。”

“别他妈告诉我我需要什么。”她猛地反驳对方，她试图去思考。但去他的，她根本不想停下来。

这个机会实在是太好了，不容错过，所以他用尽一切手段，拉着她的衬衫，吻上她。这个动作只激怒了她一秒，就被他融化了。她的身体开始动起来，她的折磨行为也发生了变化。

她抓住他的一只胳膊，把它摔在地板上，她的手滑到他的手上。把他的手指和她的手指交叉在一起，把他的屁股移到她的屁股之下。当她把嘴唇移开时，他有点担心，但她只是把头靠在他的肩膀上呼吸。虽然此时此刻他感到非常急迫，但他知道她不会也不能被催促。所以他没有试图把另一只手伸进她的内裤里，而是轻轻地抓住她的腰，在她下面晃动。

当她似乎鼓起勇气下定决心的时候，她迅速地把自己的内裤拉到一边，把他的拳击短裤往下推。她近乎羞愧的，拿起他的鸡巴用顶端摩擦在自己的湿褶之间，然后把他放进自己体内。

他咬牙深深地吸了一口气，呻吟着，轻轻地推了她一下。“放松......”

通常情况下，这样的要求会使她烦恼，更尤其是这话从他嘴里说出。但是现在，都已经不重要了。她翻了个白眼，小心翼翼地滑下去，把膝盖分得更开。

他那只可以自由活动的手在她的衣服下抚摸着她的皮肤，他转过头，温柔地亲吻着她的耳朵。“杰西卡......”他呜咽着她的名字，因为她已经开始紧紧握住他那被按住的手。

她闭着眼睛，开始用一种异常柔和节奏抽插，沉浸在他叫她名字的方式。“天啊......”这个单词从她嘴里溜了出来，她试图把注意力转到撕开他已经破裂的衬衫，为了不折断他的手。

对她来说，这可能只是因为她性欲旺盛，所以才会和某个混蛋慢慢做爱。对他来说，这就是和他的梦中情人在他们的公寓地板上做爱。真是太美好了，他永远不想结束这一切。为了让她变得更温柔，他吻上了她的唇。当他的舌头以充满占有欲的方式探索她的嘴时，她会把节奏放慢，但更用力地碾过他。

当他抽离这个吻时，有点喘不过气来，把她整笑了。“就这样......”尽管他喘气都有点困难，但他还是在努力说些什么。他是多么希望这一切能够一直持续下去，但是她在他耳边的呻吟却让他很难控制自己的节奏。基尔格雷夫的手沿着她的身体曲线往下，停在她屁股上，向她呜咽着哀嚎道，“慢点......”

正常情况下，她会对他咆哮，但她现在却喃喃着些别的话。第一句话是听得见的，“我不能......”但之后的部分都被闷住了，因为她把头靠回了他的颈弯里。

也许基尔格雷夫是在做梦，但他几乎可以发誓她一定说了，_“我想要你。”_这就是他的转折点。

他的呼吸变得更加不稳定，他在她身下，而她则用她那美好的性爱噪音回应他焦躁的气息。他抓住她的手和衬衫，有意识地强迫自己记住这一刻。记住她的气味，她的味道，她的声音，她的触摸，更重要的是，记住她此时此刻的模样。在他眼里，她就像女神一样，她看起来很自在。

杰西卡只是听从自己身体的去动作，仅此而已。她的身体不只是告诉让她只是去碾碎他，更是在告诉她去渴望他。

他几近高潮，他勉强喊了一声她的名字是她得到的唯一警告，他的动作断断续续地停下来。她设法及时摆脱了他。当她抽离他在他上方时，一股液体把他们连接在一起，她迅速地把他的龟头放在自己的阴蒂上，用她的手掌温柔地拖着他。基尔格雷夫明白了她的意思，在她娇嫩的皮肤上摩擦着。

摩擦的快感很棒，但这还不够。他转过头，突然把嘴盖在她的脖子上，用牙齿和舌头舔咬着她。他研磨着她时缓缓的释放，阴茎仍在缓慢地跳动，似乎没有尽头。那湿滑的、炽热的氛围把她逼到理智边缘，她靠在他身上，把羞愧甩在脑后，真正地让自己迷失在其中。


	64. 一千张切片

** _ 第六十四章：一千张切片 _ **

（还是）第129天：

杰西卡的手机在桌子上嗡嗡响震动着。她立刻反应过来想到维克多。昨天他谈到要对最近的一些病人进行CT扫描。只要他能成功，她不介意时间长短。

她和基尔格雷夫都闭上了眼睛，希望这一切很快就会停止。她仍然躺在他身上，被他们温暖的体液粘在一起。他们都没有准备好离开这个时刻。

此时此刻，他们处于完美的性爱余韵中，与世隔绝。远离他们的案子，暂时忘记关于格利奇的破事，更多的是，除了他们之间的吸引力和渴望之外，他们感受不到其他的任何事情。他们就像两只原始动物，纯粹的欲望冲动引导着他们，没有乱七八糟的规则。当这座极乐圣殿被打破的那一刻，就是世界其他地方向他们冲来的那一刻。

他们的呼吸平静下来，基尔格雷夫继续在她的下巴和脖子懒洋洋地湿吻她。他的胡茬轻轻地摩擦着她的面颊，使她从脊背发出温暖、舒缓的震颤。她以一种安静的喃喃声接受每一个吻，放开他的手，用她的手指抚摸他那乱糟糟的头发。

当她的手机开始震动时，他用双臂环抱着她，好像在用身体告诉她不要理会它。她的肌肉紧张试图不让刺耳的声音劈啪作响的木头到她。她设法在手机第一次响起来时无视它，但它又再次响起来了。

一部手机粉碎了他们的此时此刻。

“操......”杰西卡挣扎着站起来呻吟道。

“不-别，杰西卡......”基尔格雷夫呜咽着说，但他知道在她下了决定后拦住她是徒劳的。

尽管牛仔裤湿漉得让人不舒服，她还是一边拉起牛仔裤一边咒骂。她咬紧牙关，蹒跚地走到书桌前，抓起电话。有个维克多的未接电话，他又一次打来了。在她接通通话之前，她深吸了一口气，试图让自己冷静下来，并提醒自己维克多是多么的敏感。

“喂？”她回答，试图减轻她沉重的语调。

“杰-杰西卡，你现-现在能过-过来吗？我-我有个很重-重要——”维克多停顿了一下，听起来他好像有点心不在焉。

想到这里，她皱起眉头，“维克多，你现在不是应该在工作吗？”

“没-没......是-是的，但-但我从实-实验室拿到了一-一些结果我-我想你需-需要看看。你-你得亲-亲眼看看。”不知怎么的，他的声音听起来既焦虑又兴奋。

“好吧，好吧。”她叹了口气，把手从脸上滑下来。“我们这就来。”她挂断，她支撑自己，转过身来，看向基尔格雷夫的方向。

他还躺在地上，脸上充满痛苦的表情，眼睛看着天花板。他知道他们之间的那一刻已经过去了，杰西卡会像往常一样拒绝谈论这件事。所以就算她结束了通话，他也没转过头去看她。

这是她最害怕的时刻，也是最后悔自己刚才在地板上所做的事情的时刻。起因明明是为了让他解释自己的行为，而她可能却添加了更多令人困惑的情绪。

“基尔格雷夫。”她低声咕哝着，“我们得去维克多那。”她本应首先找到方式去应付维克多的恐慌症，但现在她必须为基尔格雷夫的随机崩溃做好准备。

但是他什么也没说，只是背对着她站起来。他穿上被浸湿了的裤子，忽略了那难受的触感。背对着她沮丧地说，“好吧......”

她叹了口气，领着他出了门。

当他们坐的出租车停在维克多那的门口时，他们身上仍然散发着性的恶臭。几分钟前发生的事情还没有说出口，他们之间的沉默让空气无法呼吸。基尔格雷夫非常想和她谈谈他的感受。

他想让她试着理解他是多么爱她。要知道，她的抚摸是他唯一渴望已久的东西。他想一次又一次地道歉，直到过去的痛苦减轻一点为止。他想让她看着他，不是把他看成过去那个怪物，而是看他现在正在努力想成为的那个人。但杰西卡•琼斯绝不会坐着听他说这一切。她在寻找他情绪激动的原因，但他也想不出任何原因。

门打开时，维克多和基尔格雷夫尴尬地瞥了对方一眼。

医生的头发比平时更加蓬乱，眼镜几乎挂在脸上。“请-请进。”他稀里糊涂地转过身来，似乎有点迷失了方向。

杰西卡知道如果她不尽快与他交谈，他很可能会拖着脚步走到他的办公桌前，开始自言自语。她一直等到他坐下，整理好眼镜，然后问道，“说吧，维克多。什么事这么重要？”

他的眼睛睁得大大的，好像在回忆什么，然后点点头，打开电脑。“那-那个结果！”他惊叫着，快速地点了点鼠标。

“CT扫描的结果？”杰西卡跪在他的书桌旁，而基尔格雷夫坐在房间的另一侧，保持距离是有原因的。

维克多迅速地摇了摇头。“不-不，不。现-现在先忘-忘掉CT扫描。”他打开出四张图像，看起来都是DNA。他在椅子上转过身，直视着她的眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。很明显，他试图让自己平静下来，对于接下来要说的一切。这件事不仅紧急，而且使他着迷。依杰西卡对他的了解，她会让他慢慢来。他尽其所能冷静下来了。

“约瑟夫是我研究这些症状的最新对象。我决定这次忽略那些未知的灰色物质，只研究他的皮肤。但当我检查他的RNA和DNA时，我发现了一些熟悉的东西。他的四种核苷酸都很正常的运作，但其中一股DNA不是他的。”他手指微颤抖着他指着四张图像之中一张右侧。（*口吃）

“不是他的，是什么意思？”杰西卡皱眉，因为疑惑身子向屏幕靠近了一点。

“意思就是，这根本不是他的！”维克多试图控制自己的情绪，双手紧紧握在一起，继续说着。“我发现那是个特定的编码，我交叉比对了他和另一个实验对象的DNA。他的螺旋结构有一半和她的一样。为了再次验证我的理论，我查看了每一个我得到的样本。”他指着另外两幅图像，很确定的是，每个螺旋的右边都和约瑟夫的一样。“这些人的核酸都以某种方式把他们联系在了一起。”（*口吃）

她脸上的困惑使他露出不对称的微笑。

“我知道！我——我和你一样不知所措！”他突然从座位上站起来，走到桌子的另一边。他把一个箱子和一堆纸张推到一边，他一点也不在乎它们是不是乱七八糟的砸在地板上。在混乱之中，他以不可思议的速度找到了他想要的东西。“但那不是全新的！我知道我在哪里看到过这种序列。所以我又......又深挖了一下，直到我......终于找到了我眼熟的那个东西。”他跳回椅子上，滑回到电脑前，指着最后一张照片。这张图片两侧都有相同的链，与其他图片中的单链相匹配。“这是原始的螺旋结构，那是被试者复制过去的。”（*口吃）

感觉就像是这一切的铺垫都为了一个巨大的拼图，但杰西卡已经对这些铺垫失去了耐心。“好吧......那么这是谁的DNA？”

“伊-伊利亚•格利奇的DNA。”

“什么？”这就是杰西卡心里想听到的名字，但她还是吓了一跳。

维克多现在非常激动。“我的理论是，格利奇突变出的能力让他可以利用自己部分的DNA创造出其他个体的克隆体。这就能解释他患有的黑色素瘤了！癌症只是一种细胞失控繁殖的症状。他可以用那部分癌细胞繁殖，亲手创造生命！”他焦急地翻阅纸张时，眼睛睁得大大的，闪闪发光。（*口吃）

但杰西卡的眼睛却因恐惧而睁得大大的。“这么说......那些孩子都不是真的？”

他转过身来看着她，皱起了眉头。他的眼镜轻轻地从鼻梁上滑下来。“这个嘛......我想这取决于你怎么定义生命的......对我来说，他们是真的，他们会呼吸，吃饭，睡觉，思考。在我看来......他们是否是是自己一出生的形态不是重点......”（*口吃）

杰西卡把目光从电脑屏幕上移开，揉着太阳穴坐在地板上。这带来了更多的问题而不是答案。如果和他们谈话的孩子是克隆人，那么他们本人在哪里？

_* * * * __一千张切片* * * * * * _

_ * * * * 32_ _年前* * * * _

“来看啊！艾略特，你看！”这个五岁的小男孩蹦蹦跳跳，终于准备好展示他的新技能了。

艾略特把眼睛转过来，以便能够在烦恼中怒视他的弟弟。“你现在想要干什么？”他刚刚进入六年级，而伊利亚只有一年级。他有很重要的家庭作业要做，而不是像伊莱那样涂傻乎乎的色卡。

两个男孩坐在小学操场后面，一棵巨大的橡树下坐在他们常坐的地方。他们每天都在那见面，呆到天黑才回家。因为他们的母亲直到睡觉前都不会注意到他们回来了，再加上艾略特的聪明才智足以让他们避开她。

伊莱尽量不抽鼻子，继续他的演示。“看......”他低声咕哝了一会儿，把一直遮住眼睛的头发往后拨了拨。

未经许可，伊利亚从他的铅笔下抽出他哥哥的文件夹，在他被责骂之前迅速动起来。他把手里的甲虫放在文件夹上，用左手中指轻轻地夹住。然后，他把右手倒过来给他的哥哥看见他空空的掌心。他通常不需要太过于专注就能做好接下来发生的事情，但他不想在第一位观众面前搞砸。他闭目凝神，把自己与这只小昆虫“联系”在一起，没有任何原因，另一只完全相同的甲虫从他的掌心里长出来，变成一个独立的、有生命的有机体。新出现的甲虫稍微抽搐了一下，然后围着他的另一只手飞到他们旁边的树。伊利亚微笑着让起初那只甲虫离开，抬头用期待的眼神看向艾略特。

这是伊莱可以追溯到他记忆中最早的事情。其实，他最初的记忆之一是手里拿着一只黑色的小蚂蚁。然后毫无缘由的，蚂蚁开始繁殖起来。先是两只......接着第三只从他的手掌里爬出来，然后是第四只、更多更多。

第一只昆虫给他的感觉很特别。这简直难以形容的，但他能感觉到与它的联系，就像蚂蚁身体里的每一个细胞都在和他说话，他能感觉到关于它的一切。它的关节、心跳、器官，最奇妙的是，他能够理解它的思想。它大脑里的神经元在来回放电，就像在他自己的脑袋里也闪烁着同样的闪光一样。后来随着年龄的增长，他明白到这是不完全正常的，他给这种感觉起了个名字：“链接”。

在他意识到这种感觉之后，接下来的步骤就不那么自然了。虽然一只黑蚁的质量只有三毫克，但对于大一点的蚂蚁却是大得多的难度。在创造复制的生命时，他必须开始有意识地将每个细胞转移到他脑海中适当的位置和功能，然后他的手才能创造出适当的复制品。这个过程，他后来命名为：“映射”。

绘制它们的难度不仅仅是因为体型大小，更难的是大脑功能。生命体越智慧，就越难让生命体正确的运作。

年轻的伊利亚从来没有想过要把这个给别人看。这就像一个只有他自己才能享受的有趣魔术把戏。但进入一年级后，他发现所有其他孩子都有他们喜欢炫耀的天赋。当然，他的才能比那个能往鼻子里怼两支蜡笔的男孩更酷。

所以在今天，他做了一个测试，向他的兄弟展示了他能做什么。如果这能给艾略特留下深刻印象，那么也就意味着他可以给任何人留下深刻印象！

但艾略特脸上的表情让伊利亚皱起了眉头。他看起来很震惊，不，是担心，也不......是害怕？

他声音颤抖地说，“再来一次......”

伊莱眨了眨眼耸了耸肩，回答道，“好吧。”环顾四周，他微笑着看到坐在附近草地上的一只君主斑蝶。他迅速而又仔细地用双手捕捉到了它，比他处理甲虫的速度快多了，他张开双手，两只看起来一模一样的蝴蝶出现了。

第一只，也就是原来的那一只，飞快地飞回到树枝上。克隆的那一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀虽然也能够飞行，但它煽动翅膀的方式显得它有点困惑和疲惫。克隆蝴蝶在他们上方盘旋了一分钟，然后慢慢落到地面上。落地后抽搐了一下便再无动作。

伊利亚撅着嘴，发出一声沮丧的怒音。他在脑海里说了他唯一知道的脏话，_“操。”_然后转向他的兄弟，他急切的想知道他的兄弟对于他这个能力的想法。

艾略特的思绪开始飞快地转动起来，他的弟弟是个变种人，这还挺酷的。那他也有变异能力吗？这是家族遗传的吗？他也想拥有超能力......等等。不，不，他不会这么想的。

成为一个变种人并不是一件好事，变种人是社会里的怪胎。随着多年来种族主义的衰落，人们自然会去选择一个新目标去释放心中的仇恨。很显然，他们甚至有自己的种族隔离学校，专门招收有X基因的人。正如艾略特曾经听他母亲说过的那样，他们在那里“施展巫术”。

孩子们会窃笑关于其他有超能力的孩子的谣言，说政府在他们睡觉的时候绑架了他们。去年，一个名叫卡洛斯的男孩吹嘘自己能穿墙而过。他从未向任何人展示过他的能力，并且因为他总是一个人，所以没有人相信他的话。但过了一周后，他不再去学校了。一个月后艾略特有次路过他的房子，整个房间都空了。

当然那或许只是个巧合。但如果这个巧合发生在一所满是小学生的学校里，它就变成了一个鬼故事。

他不想让他的弟弟成为下一个鬼故事的主角......

艾略特尽力挤出一个微笑的表情给伊利亚。“太酷了。”尽管他尽了最大的努力，但他的声音还是因为恐慌而颤抖起来。“嘿，兄弟。帮我个忙呗，别给别人看到你能做这个，好吗？”

伊利亚昏昏欲睡地歪着头。“为什么？”

艾略特紧张地捏了捏手腕，深深地吸了一口气。“嗯......因为我不想别人模仿你。这是你一个人的特殊能力，好吗？”

他揉了揉眼睛，点点头表示同意。“是的，我不希望任何人模仿我。”

“很好。”他强迫自己再次微笑，开玩笑地拨弄着弟弟的凌乱头发。伊莱咯咯地笑着，把他的胳膊推开。“现在把你那该死的填色卡填完，我们就可以去吃点东西了。”

伊利亚又点点头，幸灾乐祸地一无所知。

_* * * * __一千张切片* * * * * * _

_ * * * * _ _现在* * * * _

杰西卡双手抱着头，努力思考。维克多静静地坐在她旁边，想安慰他的好友，但是他尊重她的空间，所以一个字也没有说，也没有碰她。他们只是默默地挨着坐着。

他们这样坐了很长一段时间，直到杰西卡突然明白过来，使得她猛地站了起来。基尔格雷夫自从他们到这儿以后一句话也没说。没有表达任何震惊、感兴趣、关心甚至他再也待不住的情绪。

现在他只是坐在房间的另一边，低头盯着自己的手。

也许他又在走神，以至于他什么也没听见。

杰西卡叹了口气，清了清嗓子。“基尔格雷夫？你到底有没有在听？”

但是她的声音并没有叫醒他，他还是一动不动。“杰西卡......”他用几乎听不见的低声说话，还在看着自己的手。

她的眼睛朝他的方向眯起来，慢慢地走向他。“怎么了？”

他的身体仍然僵着，喃喃自语道，“我......我被纸划伤了。”

她屏住了呼吸，叹了口气，然后对他翻了个白眼。“你在抱怨被纸划伤了？你认真的吗？怎么着，你想让我吻你让你感觉好点吗？”她用嘲弄的口吻问道。

他什么也没说，只是向她伸出颤抖的手。

他所指的伤口只有一两厘米长，在他的食指尖上。当她看到伤口时，杰西卡也僵住了。

就在一滴小小的血液下面，一种灰色的纹理开始向外扩散。

作者后记：

8月23日刚刚过去......紫吻一周年快乐！

真不敢相信已经这么久了。在过去的一年里，我没有一天不在想这个故事。

2017年，在我发布第一章的那一天，我看完了JJ。捍卫者联盟刚刚播出，当时我只看到卢克•凯奇和夜魔侠，所以我必须在观看捍卫者联盟之前补完JJ。我爱上了这部电视剧，我意识到我必须为它写一部科幻小说。第一章大概构思了10分钟。发布了第一章以后，我大约有一个月没有更新，因为我害怕把我原来的东西放在那里。当时我有14个追随者，这个数字鼓励我发更多的文章。然后今天我们做到了：)

一开始，我几乎每隔一天写一章，这就是为什么我们在第64章而不是第52章。后来，我对自己的要求非常严格。故事越来越复杂，每一章越来越长，人们对我的期望也越来越高。这令人筋疲力尽的，无论现在还是过去。

现在有一个坏消息......因为我又要开学了，Deyo和我已经达成共识，我应该休息一下。现在，在你恐慌之前，听我说完！我永远不会放弃这个故事。我想说的是，我再也不能一周写一章了。我还不确定我能做到什么程度，但我会回来的！也许每两周一章，也可能是每个月一章？我也不清楚，很抱歉让你们失望了。

我的意思是，我还会在这！如果你想给我发私信，尽管来吧！是的......我知道......留给你这样一个悬念有点糟糕，不是吗？格利奇能够......你知道......基尔格雷夫......你知道......我想时机不对。

emm重点是我会回来的。我保证。我爱你们，因为你们和我在一起这么久。

我真的真的爱你们。最后再说一次，生日快乐，紫色之吻。


	65. 奠基

** _ 第六十五章：奠基 _ **

（回顾）第121天：

伊利亚挑起眉毛，又吃了一口食物。“这只是一个值得思考的问题。”

谈话又抛在了他基尔格雷夫身上，但他很快就反应过来。“你是在邀请我和你一起生活吗？”他假笑着，身子前倾，带着迷人的目光。

伊莱又咬了咬嘴唇，停顿了一下后说，“是的，没错。”

基尔格雷夫笑出声了一下，他的眼睛随着笑容的消失而变得暗淡。“你得在你的推销能力上下点功夫。”

“哦，我可不是在向你推销什么东西？”他下意识地朝着塞奇的方向看了一眼，继续抛出橄榄枝。“如果我告诉你杰西卡也可以来呢？”

一听到她的名字，他的头就抬了起来。“你想让我们两个都和你一起生活？”

“不一定是和我。”格利奇笑着回答，一点一点地解释。“应该是......和我们一起。你问过我通常在这里做什么，但我们拥有的不仅仅是这个穹顶。”

这不是伊莱原本的计划，更多的是他一时冲动的决定。揭幕仪式本应在当晚晚些时候举行，但他急于向基尔格雷夫展示他多年来的工作成果。走向员工门，他手语着，“/控制室听着。取消外景。我要卸下天空。/”

在他拿出手机远程移除星空投影之前，他给了他的团队一秒钟的时间去执行。玻璃立刻变得透明了，他的杰作足以让基尔格雷夫忘记呼吸。

这是伊甸园的夜晚，人造星星在天空中闪烁，发出光芒。就在他们所在的房间的另一边，是一个至少比当前大上十五倍的穹顶。它耸立在这一切之上，像一个中央车站。与中心相连的是玻璃通道，里面行驶着看起来像公共汽车大小的子弹头列车。随着人们上下这些平台，他们就像在一个小社会里。微笑着，大笑着。在这个城市里自由穿梭。没错，是城市。

基尔格雷夫环顾四周，被这一景象锁惊叹。他们被这个玻璃世界的不同部分包围着，在那里他可以清楚地看到它宏伟的细节。大多数居民看起来是孩子，他能认出其中很多孩子。也有一些青少年显然也是某种类型的居民，因为他们可以轻松地导航前往的目的地。

仅从他们所在的位置来看，这个地下城市的面积还是未知数。但是这里显然配备了医疗站，住宅楼，各种各样的购物中心，其中最大的建筑似乎是教育系统所在地。

有无数的基础设施可以观察，但不幸的是，基尔格雷夫没有机会得知。

当他的目光被这座城市吸引的时候，伊利亚以极其微妙的方式比了一个词相应的手势。那个词是，“/现在。/”

不到一秒钟，格利奇的工作人员就在基尔格雷夫的脖子上插了一根针。尽管她按照着指示尽量温柔，但她还是以难以置信的速度清空了注射器。

给他注射的镇静剂的强度被测量为刚好低于危险的剂量，这个剂量可以让他迅速昏迷一段时间。基尔格雷夫在他闭上眼睛之前，他最后的反应是瑟缩。

为了这一刻，工作人员接受了相当多的训练，所以他们都像运转良好的机器一样移动着。基尔格雷夫在跌倒之前就被几个人抓住并抬上担架。

“脱掉他的衣服。不要弄坏任何东西。”伊利亚一边大声说话，一边轻微地咆哮着，离桌子越来越远。他不想对任何人发脾气，但他需要让这一切完美运行。为了让自己更舒服，他松开领带，花了一点时间集中注意力。

同时，基尔格雷夫被推到他身旁，他的克隆体被躺着推出来到伊利亚的另一侧。他的团队花了几分钟的时间把所有衣服从基尔格雷夫身上脱下来穿到他的克隆体上，没有遗漏任何细节。毕竟他穿得很讲究。当然，这是一个专业的交换过程，每个人在脱掉他所有衣服的过程里都有自己负责的部分。

真正的基尔格雷夫身上盖着一块布，他的四肢被紧紧地束缚着。一旦他，他的克隆人，和格利奇都就位了，伊莱默默地向所有待命的人比划道，“/房间里不要有人。/”

他的安全主管，尼克，告诉他的团队和医护人员先别动。塞奇让他们留下，所以他做手势回应道，“/你确定——/”

“/离开。/”伊利亚严肃地打着手语，眼睛里流露出一种危险的目光。

通常在进行克隆时，他从来不是独自一人。总有别人随时待命，以防万一。但今天不一样，他比以往任何时候都更需要集中精力。

虽然尼克觉得这个主意显然有所欠缺，但他还是配合了对方，让所有人离开了穹顶。格利奇覆盖塞奇的命令，他们知道这一点。当门被封住的时候，他们都在控制室里焦急地看着。

这个克隆工作在过去几周里一直在进行中。因为他不可能直接触碰到基尔格雷夫并克隆出对方，所以他只能使用他们在他档案中收集到的DNA。也因为这个原因，他花了更多的时间来来正确映射，并创建他的身体的复制品。

今天要做的是构建他的大脑。

他的大脑不能正确地通过他们拥有的DNA复制出来，而且在有限的时间内完成这项工作很困难。他的大脑大部分都是标准的，用不着很长时间就可以搞定，但是关于他的颞叶的那一部分是伊莱真正需要下功夫的。大脑的这一部分是储存记忆的地方，在这种特殊的情况下，伊利亚必须小心地把他所有的记忆转移到一个非常特殊的点。

这个过程一旦开始，不被打断是至关重要的。这应该是他迄今为止最伟大的创作，这足以骗过琼斯。

伊莱慢慢地握上基尔格雷夫的手和克隆体的手，闭上眼睛开始操作起来。

当他的大脑大部分被复制后，伊利亚可以毫不费力地找到他的记忆所在地。开始缓慢转移，他无意中微笑了一下，把他看成一个蹒跚学步的孩子。拉动这些记忆就像看着他的一生像一部快进的电影。他可以追溯到基尔格雷夫如何获得能力的记忆，没有任何秘密可言。伊利亚尽量不去被任何以前的记忆分散注意力，因为他对基尔格雷夫的大部分重要的过去了如指掌。但他的生活如此可怕、如此强烈、如此陌生，以至于他很难保持注意力。伊莱能够感受到他童年时期的每一分痛苦，一直到他成年后粗心大意的残忍谋杀。这些记忆是沉重的。

他放慢了速度，因为进度条快到了他今天所记得的事情上。这必须精确到秒。几分钟前伊利亚的眉毛皱了起来。基尔格雷夫问道，“你是在邀请我和你一起生活吗？”他把记忆从这句话后被切割开，接上剩下的约会过程。

在格利奇下决定克隆人已经准备就绪之前，他重新检查了他的工作。过去的几年里，他遇到了一个常见的问题，那就是大脑右半球的正常发育。右脑更具创造性和情感性，而左脑更擅长逻辑和推理。因此，他的大多数克隆作品很少有什么乐趣，最后都变得没有灵魂了。直至今日，此前那些都不是他追求的完美克隆人。

伊利亚并没有完全重组基尔格雷夫的脑叶，他尽最大的努力为基尔格雷夫克隆体的边缘系统添加更多的细节，边缘系统是人类大部分情绪处理的来源。他需要把这个克隆体做得比其他的更逼真。

伊利亚知道自己不应该过于激动，并提醒自己时间有限，他深吸了一口气。他渐渐睁开眼睛，但没有松开基尔格雷夫的手，这会切断了他们之间的链接，如果他一松开手基尔格雷夫很快就会第一次醒来。

他转头看向玻璃，示意工作人员出来。两个女人立刻把基尔格雷夫推到后面，塞奇领着其他人出来。在下达任何命令之前，伊莱都会查看手机上的时间。他紧张地咒骂着自己，一个半小时过去了，他花的时间比计划的长上不少。

他想起了一个几乎被遗忘的细节，他急切地大声说出来，而不再是比着手语。“把他的手机拿回排气机，然后把电池耗尽。加热食物，快点。”

他的手机被拿走后，塞奇立即打着手势，“/我们不能再留他在这了。琼斯开始动作了。/”

伊利亚磨着牙齿回答，“他会注意到时间跳跃吗？”

“/我觉得就算他注意到了也不会多想的。/”塞奇试图让气氛轻松一点，他补充说，“尽兴的时候时间总是过得很快不是吗？/”

伊莱没忍住笑了笑，眼珠子一转说。“确保他就位，做好你的工作。”他的话里多了些许轻松。

三个人同塞奇一起，非常小心谨慎地把克隆体从担架上抬起来。伊利亚和他们一起移动，保持他和克隆人之间的接触。他们作为一个整体工作，让他正确地坐在桌子对面的椅子上。每个人都安静地在此等待，等着基尔格雷夫的手机放回他的口袋里，等着热腾腾的食物放回他们的盘子里。

伊利亚还俯身在桌子上，并拉他的椅子靠近与他的腿。为了确保他们的手不会分离，他环顾周围的员工。“他能够自己坐起来吗？”

调整着克隆人肩膀的女人把肩膀放开看看他是否可以独自坐稳。谢天谢地，他直挺挺地坐在座位上一会儿，身子就弯下来了。

伊莱此刻愁眉不展，“把他的背靠在椅子上。”

她，以及另一个男人，把他的姿势改变成他平时的坐姿。

格林奇知道一旦他们不再扶持这个姿势，他就不能保持这个姿势，所以他深吸了一口气发出指令。“听我倒数。倒数完后放开他，然后迅速地从房间里消失。”他在最后的一点时间里感受自己的创作，准备好切断链接让这个克隆体成为他的作品。“三......二......一，”他倒数着，“现在。”

就这样，穹顶只剩下他们两人。

伊利亚，也迅速地中断他们之间的接触，并在那一瞬间里坐回到椅子上。

克隆体的眼睑颤动着睁开了。

他就这样被创造了出来。他的正式名称为KC070616(简称KC)，这是一种标记和跟踪每一个克隆的方式。字母的全称是“基尔格雷夫的克隆体”，数字代表着日期，日月年排序。因为一天里不会生成一个以上的克隆体，所以每个标记都是唯一的。

KC脸上的表情有点困惑，因为他觉得自己似乎经历了一次暂时的意识丧失。但是在他的以激励伊利亚刚刚被问了一个问题。所以伊利亚立即给出回答，以确保KC不会想太多。“不一定。”伊莱笑了一下，以维持气氛的活跃。“我只是想让你知道我对你的处境的看法。”

KC似乎找到了自己的方位以及对现实的把握，得意的笑容回到了他的脸上。“好吧，但我觉得我现在的‘处境’非常好。”

伊莱的眼睛因这个克隆体说出第一句话而闪闪发光，他耸耸肩，让自己别显的太过兴奋。“确实。”

很显然这是格利奇最好的作品。从KC的动作姿势，再到他说话时话里里的情感和波动。他在大脑边缘系统构建上多花的时间得到了回报。

与此同时，两人拿起餐具继续用餐。虽然很重要的一点是KC不会待太久，伊利亚知道如果他立即结束约会会发生什么。除此之外，他多么希望可以再花一点时间在他的最新作品上，然后再把他送到这个世界上。

在接下来的半小时里，伊莱和蔼地讨论了他的职业生涯，以及这一切是如何让他走到今天这一步的。这件事并没有透露什么重要信息，但足以满足对方一定程度的好奇心。在这段时间里，他们吃完了晚餐，KC喝完了他的酒。伊莱在最后解释了建造这个地下穹顶的复杂过程。

“我们不可能在不引起媒体注意的情况下从市政府那获得一份建筑许可。所以机器被分成零件运到这里，在塔里面把零件合成，并在不被发现的情况下进行挖掘。我们的地下空间没有登记，仅仅是因为我不想它被注册。我的员工值得信赖，并且非常忠诚。没有他们，我不可能做到这些事情。”

“为你工作的人都知道你在搞什么吗？”KC把头侧向一边，两肘支在桌子上。

“我在搞什么？”伊利亚重复了一遍，回以微笑。“这让我的工作听起来很......不光明正大。”

“难道不是吗？”KC的眼睛闪烁着无法阻挡的好奇。

“看你如何定义了。”承认自己仍然对KC有着可笑的吸引力是很奇怪的，尽管他是由格利奇亲手创造的。伊利亚低头看了一眼桌子，问道，“甜点？”他正在拖延时间，这一点对塞奇来说显而易见，对他自己也是。

KC用一种意味声长的表情端详着对方，他回答的语调特别低沉，“菜单上有什么？”

虽然他听不到自己声音音调的降低，但他的眼睛也说出了同样的话。一股意想不到的寒意袭上以利亚的脊梁，他试图让自己稳住心跳。他的回答充满了明显的肉欲。“任何你想要的。”

“嗯......”KC哼了一声，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，显然是在挑逗。“不用了，我觉得我饱了。”

伊莱呼了一口气，用手捋了捋头发。“那么我想是时候送你出去了。”

有那么一秒，KC的眉毛皱了起来，就好像是在表达某种程度的失望。“好吧。”

看到他的犹豫让这个夜晚变得更加难以结束。


	66. 邪教典范

** _ 第六十六章：邪教典范 _ **

（还是）第129天：

十分钟过去了，杰西卡意识到她面前的基尔格雷夫是一个克隆体。那小小的伤口确定了这一事实。这也在某种程度上解释了他行为上的剧烈变化。

尽管时间在流逝，但感觉就像是过了几秒钟。她想得不够快。

“不。我说了，不。”当KC试图向杰西卡走近一步时，杰西卡发飙了。“如果你再碰我，我就把你劈成两半。”不知不觉中，她在维克多面前摆出了保护的姿势。

KC开始悄悄地抽泣起来，边摇着头否认。当她再次远离他时，他跪倒在了地上。“我......我告诉过你。我和他们不一样！我......我是真实的！我觉得——”他被这些话噎住了，低头看着被自己的眼泪浸湿的手。

“我就操了！别再说什么你是‘真正的人’这样的鬼话了！很明显伊利亚想让你看起来更......栩栩如生。这并不意味着我会在乎你！我还不如对着一个全息图说话呢。”

她脸上的轻蔑像刺一般刺进KC的心里。

在他们俩还没来得及说别的什么之前，维克多含糊不清地咕哝着。“我-我...杰-杰西卡？”看见基尔格雷夫的克隆体让他分外好奇，但杰西卡看待此事的所有观点都是错的，并且他知道这一点。他没有去在意KC在地板上崩溃的事实。“他-他是他自-自己。”听到维克多的话，她转身看向维克多，他没有直视她的眼睛。“他......他看-看起来像基-基尔格雷夫，比如......同样的习性。但是他......”尽管维克多有自己的思考过程，并且对其他大多数人漠不关心，但其实他对大脑及心理学有着非凡的理解。他明智地选择措辞说，“他的大脑构造不同。正因如此，我们可以假设他已经精神崩溃了。把别人的记忆放进另一个人的脑子里是......很糟糕的事情。特别是如果那些记忆里充斥着犯罪和可怕的行为的话，他现在很痛苦。”（*口吃）

杰西卡很清楚的明白这个版本的基尔格雷夫有某些精神缺陷，维克多说对的。她从未这么想过。基尔格雷夫本人当然不会为他曾经的行为感到懊恼，但给一个正常人的头脑输入他的记忆......这确实让人感觉挺糟糕的。难怪这个克隆人表现出如此多的懊悔，但这难道不是一件好事......吗？

杰西卡捏住自己的鼻梁，叹了口气，回头看了看躺在地上的那个男人。“好吧......算我求你了。看在上帝的份上，别再哭了。”KC开始试图让自己平静下来，她试图去思考。

很明显，这个转变发生在基尔格雷夫和伊莱的约会之后。这就给她留下了三个问题：第一，真正的基尔格雷夫和其他受害者在哪？第二，她打算怎么救他们？第三，她该拿他的克隆体怎么办？！

_* * * * __邪教典范* * * * _

不幸的是，在伊甸园的日子对于基尔格雷夫来说已经变得有些习以为常了。

他每天都在响彻整座大楼的悦耳闹铃声中苏醒，这个铃声被其他居民称为_“唤醒音乐”_。铃声会持续三分钟，声音大到确保没人继续沉睡。工作日闹铃会在早上8点响起，周末则是10点。

据基尔格雷夫所了解，他的房间比其他人的房间更宽敞。他从来没有去过或看过任何其他居民的房间，但他的房间和伊利亚的私人房间在同一个穹顶之下。他的生活空间和他和杰西卡住在一起时的那套公寓差不多，只不过装修更先进。他的旋转衣柜里堆满了毫无疑问符合他品味的西装。

每天的菜单在闹铃响起后15分钟内发送到他的收件箱，并立刻出现在他透明的电视屏幕上。他只需要在通讯器上按下他想要的早餐菜单编码，从下订单到送达大约需要三十分钟，他会利用这段时间洗澡更衣。他的经验所得，如果他不起床和不按照属于他的时间表行事的话，就会被找上门。

早餐时间过后，基尔格雷夫能得到一点自由时间出门逛逛。乘坐完高速列车所有的线路之后他发现，这个城市的面积只有几平方公里，但各种各样的建筑还在建造。中心穹顶之外是居住区域、穹顶内部是教育和娱乐活动的主要场所。

教学系统拥有一组相互连接的房间，每年级大约有10名儿童上学，根据不同的年级配备一到两名教师。基尔格雷夫只是路过了这一堆房间，他不完全知道这个学校是如何运作的。但课程和伊甸园其他地方一样，而且从他听到的来看，学习节奏很快。

大多数孩子会在空闲时间里去主穹顶东边的大操场玩耍。青少年通常玩些球类运动。成年人更喜欢去像阳光房这样的地方。阳光房提供的阳光非常真实，让人根本感觉不到他们生活在地下。

基尔格雷夫之所以会在空闲时间里离开他的房间，是因为杰西卡会这么做。她会通过探索和观察来感受和理解整个城市，从而找到出路。如果他现在就已经开始了这个过程，那当杰西卡出现来救他的时候，他就能够提供一些见解。

是的，他确信她已经在救他的路上了。杰西卡是最警惕的人。伊利亚有克隆生物的能力，当他被绑起来醒来后，他向基尔格雷夫透露了这一点。杰西卡当然会意识到，回到她身边的并不是她真正的搭档。这很容易分辨不是吗？她比他预期的多花了几天时间，但她现在绝对已经在上路了。

但是今天早饭后他没有外出而是呆在屋子里，因为他昨晚没睡好。昨天，他被通知要和格利奇再吃一顿饭。没人告诉他谈话内容的什么。他因被剥夺了能力、甚至还像动物一样被关在这里而愤怒，这种愤怒使他难以再忍受那个对他做了这种事的富豪混蛋，更别说和他吃饭了。

中午吃完午饭后，他就得直接去诊所。就在旁边的那栋楼里，走一小段路就到了。他在门口时，被直呼名字招呼着带回一间专门为他设计的手术室。

“今天感觉怎么样，基尔格雷夫？”德雷顿博士像往常那样问道，尽管她从未收到过任何答复，今天也一样。她等了几秒钟，耸了耸肩，示意他坐到手术台上。当他顺从而没有反抗地遵循后，她微笑着朝她助手点了点头，“抑制器。”就在这时，几个绅士走近桌子，把金属面具放在基尔格雷夫的嘴和下巴上。接触他皮肤的那一面有填充物，但是一旦被这个东西用皮带绑在他的后脑勺后，还是会很疼。皮带令人难以置信的紧，以确保他嘴巴动不了以及说不出话来。

这个装置被称为_“抑制器”_，不好听的说，那就只是给人带的口套，基尔格雷夫清楚地知道他受到了狗一样的对待。

基尔格雷夫不需要别人告诉就知道他该趴下。他从来不清楚那些人对他做了什么，只是大致了解。

首先，他们往他肩膀肌肉注射液体来帮助缓解疼痛。尽管如此，他还是能感觉到器械与神经分离时的疼痛。那个不知名的东西有图钉那么大，从他颈后底部伸出来。这个小装置的唯一作用就是控制他的能力。

他当然有好几次试着把它拔出来，但拔出来过程中的痛苦实在是太折磨人了，就像他的脊椎被火烧了一样。

每天同一时间，它都会被移除。基尔格雷夫总是能听到德雷顿医生说，一旦出来，“冲掉多余的。”然后其中一个助手会给他的背部增加一定的压力。这种感觉就像刚刚吐完一样，一切都结束了的那种释放和解脱的感觉。基尔格雷夫不确定他们_“冲掉”_的是哪种身体压力，但在那之后几乎是立即，芯片就会被重新植入。

整个过程大约持续了20分钟，当口套被拿掉后，他就又可以开始新的一天了。

先是杰西卡，然后是伊利亚，直到现在基尔格雷夫控制不了任何人。这一切对他来说简直是毁天灭地般的难受，就像是他被硬生生扯掉了一个重要器官。使用不了他的能力给他带来了精神创伤，格林奇为基尔格雷夫安排了每周与斯特拉的会面。斯特拉，是经过认证和训练的精神科医生。

他再多的抗议也无法阻止自己去不得不去的治疗。三点，他穿过伊甸园来到斯特拉的办公室。

他走进来的时候，和她的另一个病人擦肩而过。这个特殊的七岁小孩并没有很好地适应他的新家园，这就是为什么他和其他一些人一样在接受心理咨询。

办公室有一张办公桌，旁边的桌子上放着一盒纸巾，一张沙发，一把扶手椅，一些无檐帽包，书架上摆满了书，还有各种各样的游戏供孩子们在交流的时候玩。斯特拉身材娇小，金发褐眼，年近三十，她已经在伊甸园住了将近一年了。她的口音比伦敦大多数人更北方，尽管她对待工作很认真，但她还是很轻松。

房门打开时，她从桌后微笑着抬起头。“基尔格雷夫，很高兴见到你。请坐。”

他一言不发地坐在她对面的沙发上，身子向后一靠，重重地叹了口气。

斯特拉把她的剪贴板推到一边，盯着他的眼睛用轻松的语气问道，“今天过得怎么样？”她因为没有得到任何回应而也叹了口气。“基尔格雷夫，我们已经谈过了。你必须在这里呆一个小时，所以，我们可以坐在这里，在这令人不舒服的沉默中互相凝视60分钟，或者你可以和我说说。事情就是这么简单。”

基尔格雷夫的眼睛因烦恼而变得暗淡，“跟你说什么？”

“什么都行。”她又一次露出了笑容。“我是来倾听的，仅此而已。我们可以谈一谈，或者你也可以发泄一下。记住，你说的任何话都不会离开这个房间。我知道你的过去，我唯一需要报告的是，如果我觉得你有伤害自己或他人的危险。除此之外——”

他嘲笑着打断了她的话，“如果你知道我的过去，那么你就应该知道我是个非常危险的人。”他几乎对她发出嘶嘶声。

她眼里的的笑意变成了同情。“不过现在没那么危险了，不是吗？”她没有期望得到回应，因为那是个反问句。“那么这就是真正烦恼你的事情吗？不是不能控制别人，而是不能伤害别人？你喜欢折磨别人吗，基尔格雷夫？”

听到她说的话，他立马瞪着她，他的肌肉紧张起来。这不是他想要的谈话，“我不想谈这个。”

斯特拉耸了耸肩，“正如我所说，我们可以讨论任何事情。”她等了一会儿，他瞥了一眼时钟，然后她决定采取一个新的方法。“不如你告诉我你现在在想什么？”

他没有退缩，而是完全按照她的要求去做，说出自己的想法。“我讨厌这里。我讨厌这个地方的一切还有格利奇所做的一切。我想见杰西卡。”

她不把这些当回事，只是理解地点点头。“杰西卡身上有什么是你最想念的？”

这个问题让他笑了。要是对方认识杰西卡就好了。“关于她的一切。”

谈到这个话题，她谈到了他陈述的第一部分。“你说你讨厌这里，因为......你用不了能力？”

基尔格雷夫咬牙切齿地说：“我被强制囚禁了。还需要更多的理由让我讨厌这里吗？！”

斯特拉安静地吸了一口气，检查了一下她和他另一次会面的笔记。“上次的功课做了吗？”

他翻了个白眼，直接了当地回答，“没。”

她的表情很失望。“那真的不是一件很难的事情。”她读着报告，继续说着，“你唯一的任务就是和三位已经在这里住了两个多月的居民聊聊，谈谈他们的经历。年龄不限。”他的沉默使她只能继续说下去，“这样做的目的是帮助你改变对伊甸园的看法。你注意到孩子们在这里多快乐了吗？他们建立了新的关系，更不用说他们学习起来是多么的容易。而且在这里，他们不会受到负面影响。他们可以在这里发挥自己更大的潜力。”

实际上她说的没错。这里的每个人看起来都很开心，就像他们已经接受并热衷这里是他们的家的事实，他们看起来很开心。真是......有点吓人。也许小孩子很难理解这个，但这里的青少年和成年人肯定知道这是不对的。

他没有试图否认自己真正无法理解的东西，而是摇了摇头。“那不是重点，重点是他们的家人呢？他们不得不与无意识的复制品一起生活。你认为这是好事，但其实这个地方正在撕裂的数百个家庭。”话刚说出口，他就意识到自己听起来有多像杰西卡。

她没有否认这一点，且对此早有准备。“这是必要的牺牲。这些孩子是我们的未来，他们需要被这样对待。的确，他们的家人不知道发生了什么是不幸的，但——”

“你的家人呢？”基尔格雷夫切断了她的话，抓住话里的漏洞。“他们最后一次看到真实的你是什么时候？”

话题的转移使她眉头皱起，但这并不妨碍她诚实地回答问题。“我在这里生活11个月了。”

上周他们见面时，基尔格雷夫首先注意到的关于斯特拉事情是：她的手指上有一圈浅浅的痕迹，显然她曾经拥有一枚订婚戒指。他一直想着用此事作为施压点，现在是最佳时机。“你未婚夫在这里和你一起生活吗？”他的头侧向一边，掩住脸上的嘲讽。

斯特拉控制自己反射性想遮住右手的冲动。她的未婚夫在她被选中加入伊甸园的七个月前就向她求婚了，而她从来没有机会结婚。她没有反驳对方，坚持己见。“他没有，至少现在还没有。但我已经向伊利亚提出了申请，让他成为居民，目前正在评估。”她确实提出了这个请求......在十个月前。而这个申请名单刚刚在上个月更新，但她注定要结婚的那个人并没有得到批准。她不会告诉给基尔格雷夫这些。

在接到任务成为他的治疗师的之前，斯特拉受过训练，并被警告他的操纵和狡猾的行为。如果让他知道了她的弱点，毫无疑问他会利用弱点对付她。

基尔格雷夫和她一样想要成为话题主导者。“那么，向你求婚的男人已经和一个没有灵魂的克隆人生活了快一年。你认为他和‘她’还在一起吗？”她会如何回应这个问题呢，他笑容里流露出残酷意味。“哪个更糟？是他和你的克隆体分开，然后和其他人发展关系，还是他娶了她？无论什么结果你都不会喜欢的。”

在伊甸园呆了这么些长的时间，所有这些问题以前都在她脑子里经过。但斯特拉确信，当她再次见到他时，一切都可以解释清楚，他们可以从他们断裂的感情线上重新开始。虽然她不感到有些不适，但她回答时仍保持着冷静。“我有信仰，当我们再见面时，这一切都将得到解决。”

“信仰。”基尔格雷夫厌恶地重复到。“有信仰就能改变现状吗？”

斯特拉没有选择回答他，她停顿了一下，把话题转回到他身上。“你相信什么，基尔格雷夫？当然不必与宗教有关。什么都行。”

基尔格雷夫死死地盯着她的眼睛回答到，“我相信杰西卡。”

她恢复了笑容，笑着点点头。“好吧，我有个好消息要告诉你。”她又看了一遍昨天收到的通知，并按照上面说的做。“我奉命告诉你，你很快就会见到杰西卡。”

基尔格雷夫眨了眨眼睛，脸上的表情发生了变化。“什么？”

“我没有被告知这件事的其他细节，但伊利亚让我在你今晚和他共同进餐前告诉你。”

他本该感到兴奋，但相反地，他感到恶心。如果有人告诉他他可以见到杰西卡，那就意味着格利奇抓到了她。

_* * * * __邪教典范* * * * _

更多的时间过去了，但他们没有取得任何有用的进展。KC手指上的伤口仍然在慢慢地流血，因为灰色斑点使得他的血液凝固的时间变长了。

但谢天谢地，KC终于不再在地板上啜泣了，他的哭声渐渐平息下来了，但他歇斯底里的情绪没有消失，使杰西卡头疼不已。

“好吧，现在主要的事情是，我必须要找到他。是我让基尔格雷夫去赴约的。我不知道我们还要告诉你多少遍，但你不是基尔格雷夫。”杰西卡说得很慢，尽量不去磨牙。

KC咬住自己的舌头，抑制住继续哭泣的冲动。“我只是——”话还没说完，他看着一滴血滴在地板上。

杰西卡叹了口气，转向维克托，他在观察室里一直很安静。“你能给他的手指弄点什么吗？”

维克多之前用在杰西卡刺伤处的凝胶就在周围，所以他顺从地拿起凝胶，走向他。

然而当维克多走到KC跟前时，KC还是摇摇晃晃地把手抽开了。“不，别......别碰我。”

然而，这位实习医生还是没有放开他，他保持这自己的动作轻轻地按着对方的手指。当他们突然意识到这个动作的含义时，房间里的人面面相睹。

这是一个命令。

此时此刻，杰西卡的思绪飞快地回想起最后一次听到基尔格雷夫向一个对他没有免疫力的人发出命令是什么时候。他肯定在过去的一周里指挥过别人对吧？

但由于他们高度关注这个特殊的案件，他们没有出去营救任何人，他们也没有被置于真正需要他的能力的状况下。

说得好像这整个案子还不够复杂似的。

作者留言：

那么......伊甸园。那里的人很快乐！没那么糟糕吧？是不是有种邪教的感觉？我不知道，我在问你鸭: )

还有，我真他妈的粗心！杰西现在也在我的beta团队里啦(里面还有德约)！她帮助我们快两个月了，已经写了好几章了。她住在英国，所以她自愿修复所有我在英国犯的错误。哈哈。我应该早点把她加到信任名单上，因为她是一个非常忙碌的女人，一直很好心地帮助我！

留下评论让我知道你在想什么！谢谢大家！还有更多内容在第129天的延续，希望很快再见面！


	67. 以他的名字呼唤我

** _ 第六十七章：以他的名字呼唤我 _ **

（依然）第129天：

得知自己是个克隆人还没有超能力，这对KC来说简直是双重打击。

维克多停下动作，静静地盯着KC，他试图发出一连串其他惊慌失措的命令。很明显，它没有起作用。

“好吧，格利奇让你失去了超能力。这真是......太他妈的棒了。”杰西卡讽刺地喃喃自语着，她把手从脸上滑下来。

“不，这......这不对。”KC呜咽着，他因呼吸急促而变得头昏眼花。

“维克多？”杰西卡尽量不发出嘘声，眼睛一直盯着KC，以确保他不会做任何傻事。“你有什么东西可以让他平静下来吗？求你了。比如镇静剂......或者其他什么的？”

维克多认为这不是一个糟糕的主意，他走到办公桌后面，把一些设备推到一边。“我-我可以给他-他注射-射一剂浓缩的右-右佐匹克隆。”在她开口问之前，他补充说，“那-那是最常用-用来的治疗失-失眠的方法。可-可以很快让-让他昏睡。”

一般情况下，杰西卡会看着他准备注射器，但现在KC站了起来，动起来。“不！不要。”他呜咽了一声，然后环顾房间四周，好像是要逃跑。

他现在就像那些在医院里恐慌的小孩子。杰西卡没有那个耐心去安抚他，“基尔——”她不再叫他的全名，因为她觉得那样做很奇怪。她除了用短称以外没有别的其他选择，她叹了口气。“没事的，你只是需要冷静下来......”

当他看到她走近时，他又站了起来，跌跌撞撞地看着地板上的书。

KC把自己逼到了墙边，于是她抓住他的胳膊，开始尽可能温柔地把他拉起来，竭尽全力不让情况变得更糟。她清楚的知道，如果他挣扎起来，维克多就无法独自完成注射，她必须插手调解。

由于身理上的巨大差距，KC的反抗显然是徒劳的，他只能通过不断地啜泣来表达自己的感受。

她把他带到维克多面前的桌子上，她搀扶着他，试图对他幼稚的行为保持耐心。转眼间维克多已经准备好了针剂了，她把KC的手臂拿起来接受注射。到了这个关键时刻还是无法阻止他继续挣扎。

“别再动了。”杰西卡咬紧牙关低吼着。但她的话没有起任何作用，加上暴力不是一种选择，所以她必须做得更有新意。如果他继续像这样折腾下去，维克多不会下手的，强行注射的话他的血管可能会破裂。她固定住他的一只手腕，用另一只手抓住他的衬衫，把他拉过来，然后吻上他的嘴唇。

他的反应正是她所希望的。立竿见影，他的身体平静下来，眼睛闭着。不管克隆与否，基尔格雷夫总是渴望于与她触碰。

幸运的是，她不需要向维克多详细说明这个计划，维克多明白这个暗示，稳稳地走近他们。甚至在感觉到针的刺痛之后，KC仍然保持着与杰西卡的拥吻，他歪着头细细品尝着。

过了一段时间，这一切都结束了，她抽出身来，松了一口气，看到维克多手里拿着空的注射器，他静静地站在她身边。

脱离KC后，杰西卡试图忽略她心中那种不劳而获的罪恶感。

不管这种药物有没有立即起效，可能只是这个吻带来的持久的幸福，KC只是睁开眼睛看着她，比起不到一分钟前，他显得更加温顺。

他们终于安静下来，杰西卡看向维克多。她平静地吸了一口气，说，“我......呃......我要把他带回去了，这样我才可以去试着把整件事搞清楚。怎样？”

维克多依然对他面前的克隆人平静地保持着兴趣，慢慢地点点头。“好-好的。”

“起来吧。”杰西卡咕哝着，拖着KC的手。她这一次没有拉他，就让他站起来跟着她了。

“杰-杰西卡？”维克多在他们出门前说，“请-请......小-小心点。”

她挤出笑容，尽可能乐观地回答，“我会的。”

在出门后、到人行道了、坐上出租车的过程中，KC静静地跟在她身后，像一只尾巴夹在两腿之间的奶狗。

回他们公寓的路程感觉异常漫长。KC没有像他想的那样把自己蜷缩着靠在她身上，而是把头靠在窗户上，在昏昏欲睡的思维里迷失了方向。当他思考起自己的存在时，杰西卡试图想出一个具有真正意义的计划。不过，他们俩都没有想得很远。

等他们回到自己的公寓时，KC终于说出了一些不那么恐慌的话。“你......你打算怎么叫我？”

杰西卡把包放在地上，转过身来看着他。他的眼皮很沉重，他向下看以避免与她眼神接触。事实上除了他的名字，她还有更大的问题要担心，她没有正面回答这个问题，而是抱怨着说道，“你想让我叫你什么？”

他毫不犹豫地咕哝着，“我想你叫我的名字。基尔格雷夫。”

她嗤之以鼻，背对着他，坐在桌子后面。“那不是你的名字，是他的。”尽管他的头还低着，她还是能看到他闪着晶光的眼睛。如果他又要开始哭，她会疯的。“你以前叫凯文。我就这么叫你吧。”

在药物的影响下，他侧身翻滚倒在了沙发上。“我讨厌这个名字。我不再是那个人了......”

“你也不是基尔格雷夫。”这句话不假思索地说了出来，立刻对他产生了影响。“那时你很年轻，还有爱你的父母。有什么好讨厌的？”她双手托着头，目不转睛地盯着他。“也许身为凯文对你来说会更好。”

疼痛突然浮现在他的脸上，他不再费心去掩饰自己的伤痛，这种表情使他看起来比原来更孩子气了。但她说的有道理。

如果重新成为基尔格雷夫不是他想要的呢？不可否认，这个名字与大量的恐怖行为和罪行联系在了一起。

当KC再次张开嘴的时候，他从扶手上凝视着她。“也许你是对的......但我是基尔格雷夫的一部分。我不知道这意味着什么，也不知道这对我们意味着什么，但是——”

“没有‘我们’。”她皱着眉头打断了他的话。杰西卡控制住了那些最好暂时搁置在一旁的思绪，她还没有准备好去想他到底想说什么，或者他在暗示什么。

但它就在那儿，在她的脑海里盘旋，未经她的允许生根发芽。如果他真的是他自己，那么事情会比她所能接受的复杂得多。一种更强烈的情感击中了她，有那么一瞬间，她被这种强烈的感觉所征服......是背叛。

问题在于，她并不觉得是她背叛了自己，她觉得她自己背叛了基尔格雷夫，她的搭档。不仅仅是因为和这个克隆人一起工作，还因为......和他发生了性关系。

她想喊叫出来。打他。或者随便做点什么。但她只是坐在那里，浑身发抖。不知怎么的，她觉得一切都是他的错。就好像是他又骗了她一次。这种错位的愤怒无处可去，除了房间里唯一的另一个人。

“杰西卡！”他提高了嗓门，但声音听起来像是哀鸣，恳求她让他说完。

他的声音把她从思绪中惊醒，她发现他用在一种看异乡人的目光紧紧地注视着她，他那借来的面孔上充满了——恐惧。杰西卡见过基尔格雷夫害怕的样子，但他会用愤怒和嘶哑的叫声掩盖它。他的脸会因仇恨而扭曲起来，把眉头紧紧皱起，眼睛睁大，牙齿咬紧。她瞬间就能把他类比成走投无路的动物。

但他的克隆人不同。他的克隆人在她面前并没有隐藏和掩盖自己的情绪，也许是他不会这么做，也可能是他不知道怎么做，她猜测到。

“请......”他低声说着，在说下一个词之前费力吞咽着。“别这样......我甚至不知道我是谁。你是我唯一拥有的东西，而且......”他慢慢地沉默了，沉浸在失去最后一样能让他保持理智的东西的想法中。

他没说出口的那句话似乎使她平静下来。“我没有......”她努力寻找合适的词来控制这种情况。“我对你没有责任，基尔......凯文。我甚至不知道现在该做什么。更别说我该怎么对待你了。”她真正关注的问题是如何找回真正的基尔格雷夫，以及如何处置他的克隆体。

轮到KC生气了，他扭曲的表情在他开口之前就暴露了他的愤怒。“为什么......你为什么恨我？”她听清了他说的每个字眼，但她完全不明白。“我没有要求看起来像这副模样，也没有要求用这些记忆创造出我。除了你让我做的事以外，我什么都没做。”慢慢地，他找到了自己的话语。

因为你看起来像他，但你不是。你听起来像他，但你不是。你不是他。

“如果你们有共同的记忆，那么我认为你一定知道，为什么我不喜欢看着你的脸。”她发出嘶嘶的声音，她本想说些比她的真实想法更能安慰到人的话。

尽管深陷存在危机之中，他还是对她进行了猛烈的抨击。“如果我用你对我说话的方式跟你说话，你觉得这种情况会持续多久？”

她的肌肉紧张起来，她忍住不去打附近的什么东西。“我再也没有时间听这些废话了。我需要找到基尔格雷夫。”她打开笔记本电脑，她希望他能够接受这个事实，然后闭嘴。

但是他忽略了她刚才说的话，继续发声。“你一点也不尊重我的情感......一直都是，杰西卡。”

她咬牙切齿地迅速反驳他。“我他妈的都不认识你！你只存在了不到两个星期！我为什么要这么做？”

他的语气里充满了他急切想摆脱的痛苦，“我不明白你想要什么！你到底是想让我成为什么样的人还是成为谁？”

这个问题悬在他们之间，她知道到自己给不出答案。他不可能赢，如果他赢了这一点会使她成为这此谈话的反派角色。他提出的问题是在质疑她对自己欲望的认知，以及她对自己与基尔格雷夫之间的关系的理解。

不管她打算如何回答这个问题，他都无法得知，因为他们被敲门声打断了。

_ * * * _ _以他的名字呼唤我* * * _

“伊利亚马上就来了。”其中一个服务员在基尔格雷夫坐下后对他说。

他回到了SFD，就像他被通知的那样，这是他和格利奇初次约会时的地方。工作人员在他面前进出房门准备晚餐。

在他们准备的同时，基尔格雷夫环顾了一下穹顶。他的目光看向右边的门，他知道那里通往着电梯。但就算是有偶然的机会那扇门没有上锁，他也无法操控电梯升降。这整个系统是经过深思熟虑的。

由于逃跑是不可能的，他抬头凝视着人造的夜空。明亮星空的景色让他想起了他和杰西卡一起在屋顶上喝醉的日子。在他再次回忆起那段美好记忆之前，主人公进来了。

伊利亚，一如往常的风格，把手穿过自己的头发，坐在了桌子对面。看到桌盘摆好，基尔格雷夫正在等着他，他高兴地笑了。“见到你真好，基尔格雷夫。”

对方的双臂交叉在胸前，用死气沉沉的眼神回瞪着他。“我可说不出同样的话，格利奇。”

这是伊莱预料到的反应，但这不是他希望的。由于他没有整天生活在伊甸园里，他们只在第一次约会后见过一次面，讨论生活安排和基尔格雷夫的日程表。伊莱希望他现在能像其他居民一样适应这里，但他很明显不是一个普通的居民。

他叹了口气，拿起叉子，向面前的盘子点点头，希望对方也这样做。今天的晚餐是菲力牛排和各种配菜。“请吃吧。”

但是基尔格雷夫的双臂依然交叉着。“我不饿。”他撒谎，他只是不愿意再次配合成为对方的约会对象。

尽管基尔格雷夫很明显缺乏住入伊甸园的品质，但有且只有伊利亚决定让他加入这个项目。除开他的人格魅力因素之外，基尔格雷夫显示了他加入伊甸园的资格，他很聪明。更不用说他在社会上已经没有立足之地了。把他带到这里对世界其他地方来说是件好事，同时也给了伊莱更多的挑战。这从来都不是一件容易的事，他对此并不介意。

抛开闲聊，伊莱耸了耸肩。“斯特拉告诉我，你对治疗不是很认真。”

基尔格雷夫翻了个白眼，讽刺地笑了笑，喃喃着说，“这就是病人保密协议哈。”

伊莱静静地坐着，读着对方的唇语。“她没有透露你们讨论的任何细节。但是我有权知道伊甸园里的每个人是如何生活的，其中包括你。我认为如果你对她更轻松一点，你也会感到更舒适——”

“你有权知道？！”他插话，他的身体紧张起来。“你没有权利这样做！”基尔格雷夫直接向他咆哮道，“你当然也没有权利对我这样做。”格利奇沮丧失望的眼神只会让对方继续补充说，“如果你认为你可以永远这样控制我，那你就错了。你会出差错的，当你出差错的时候，我会准备好的。”

杰西卡把他关在玻璃箱里时他做过同样的事情。她的错误在于让那个女同性恋负责监视他。基尔格雷夫迟早会进入别人的大脑。如果杰西卡救不了他，他就只能自救了。

那么，他的威胁有用吗？很有可能。尽管他在过去的几个月里学会了如何成为一个英雄，但那种强烈的冲动仍然在他的胸膛里燃烧。对个人正义的渴望。他渴望让格利奇付出代价，因为格利奇把他从他爱的人手中抓走了。这比做正确的事的冲动强烈得多。

伊利亚等待，直到基尔格雷夫深吸一口气，然后平静地说。“我知道你可能不完全理解我为什么要做这一切，但你和我的相似之处比你愿意承认的还要多。”他拿起杯子，抿了一口，继续道，“我们都遭受父母的忽视，这事带来的痛苦从未真正消失。我看过你的记忆，基尔格雷夫。但我在此之前就经历过了，我知道你一直想要的只是一个爱你的人。我不知道这需要多少时间，但最终，我认为你会发现伊甸园是你唯一真正自由......和被爱的地方。”他不情愿地加了一句，目光移开了一会儿。

听到格利奇声音中真挚且真诚的语调，只能证实他是多么地深陷在这个错觉中，他如此相信自己是正确的。这真烦人，“你错了。”基尔格雷夫反驳对方，尽管他知道没有真正的方法赢得这场辩论。

“就像我说的，这需要时间。但你和我——”还没等他说完话，塞奇就从二级入口冲进来打断了他们。

他看了一眼基尔格雷夫，看上去有点担心，然后开始向他的朋友打手势。“/你没有回复你的通讯器。/”

伊利亚忍不住有点恼怒地反击，“/我知道。我告诉莱利保留我所有的留言。如你所见，我在一个会面中。/”他的手势很僵硬。

基尔格雷夫扬起眉毛，在他们之间来回看了看，一脸茫然。

但塞奇坚持，看得出他很紧迫。“/这很重要。琼斯知道了。/”

“/什么？/”

“/她刚和KC从麦肯家回来。她知道KC是一个克隆人了。/”

伊利亚郑重地思考了下这件事，然后转向他的客人非常抱歉地说，“我可能要失陪一下。”没打其他招呼就和塞奇匆匆离开了穹顶，只留下了茫然的基尔格雷夫。

直到今天早上，琼斯才被正式列入伊甸园居留名单。他们至少还需要几天时间来准备她的到来。医生甚至还没有为她研制出芯片。如果她知道KC不是本人，那不仅仅是一个麻烦，这意味着她要采取行动了。

在控制室里面对着其他人，伊利亚迅速的比了手语，“/让利奥进来。/”在他被质疑之前，他继续说，“/我不在乎我们是否准备好了，让她镇静。/”

准备就绪后，塞奇皱起眉毛。“/我们没有安排撤离单位，只有利奥一个人。/”

“/那就通知他们吧。/”伊莱知道这完全行不通，他摇了摇头。“/我们只需要把她带到这里来。我们可以一直给她注射镇静剂直到我们想出怎么抑制她的力量。/”

塞奇只需回头看看他，就可以表示他不赞成这个仓促的计划。

但是伊利亚已经够紧张的了，“/现在。/”

他叹了一口气，照做了，拿起自己的通讯器，用拇指指着屏幕。“一号监控，这里是阿尔法，按照欧米茄的要求行事。”

“阿尔法，这里是一号监控。”利奥的声音回复道。

“一号监控，接近目标，给她注射镇静剂。”

在得到答复之前，先是一阵沉默。“阿尔法，我没有得到最新的日程安排。你能重复一遍并确认吗？”

“是的，一号监控。按照欧米茄的话，现在就行动。”

更长的沉默后，“阿尔法，KC070616怎么办？”

当伊利亚读到这条回应，他手语出命令让塞奇回应对方。“/给他打上镇静剂留在原地。我们以后再想办法处理他。他现在对我们没用了。/”

塞奇传达完这条命令后，利奥回复，“阿尔法，已收到信息。正在行动。”

计划就位，伊利亚把塞奇从他的手下中拉出来到一边。他把手放在朋友的肩膀上，平静地说，“请你做好这件事。”

很明显他渴望回到他与基尔格雷夫的_“会面”_。塞奇试图用一个自信的微笑安抚他，“/我会的。/”

“谢了。”伊利亚也露出微笑，然后迅速转身回到SFD。

基尔格雷夫把所有的食物都推到一边，把脚放在桌子上等着。

他有目的的粗鲁行为并没有让伊莱感到厌烦或愤怒，他坐下的时候仍然保持微笑。“我很抱歉。有些事情我必须处理。”

“什么事？”基尔格雷夫抬起头，不知道能不能得到答案。

他半遮掩地回答说，“是关于杰西卡的。我相信斯特拉告诉过你你可以见到她，对吗？”

她的名字使基尔格雷夫感到焦虑。“你要把她也抓走。”他的声线非常低。

“我希望你在这里过得开心，基尔格雷夫。从我对你的了解来说，没有杰西卡，你绝对不会感到开心。这就是她被允许居留的原因。为了让你幸福。”

难以置信的僵硬，他问，“什么时候？”

“很快。”伊利亚点头回答。“她需要几天时间才能安顿下来，但不会很久的。”

_ * * * _ _以他的名字呼唤我* * * _

“是谁？”KC开门后，杰西卡含糊不清地问道。

“是我们的邻居。”KC叹了口气，为被打断而生气。他退到一边，把门打开得更大一些，然后又倒在沙发上，没有精力解释他们正在做什么事情。

尽管如此，杰西卡也没有精力。“我们已经关门了。”她先发出嘶嘶声，然后才抬起头来。她在路过的时候见过这个邻居几次，他的红发很容易被认出来。他们从来没有说过话，因为他们没有对话的理由。

但是事情有些不对劲。

他看起来......很紧张。她那双训练有素的眼睛不可能错过这个。当然，他们大部分的客户都是这样走进来的，但是一些难以形容的东西让杰西卡变得更加警觉。

他没有说话，他的身体紧张时，她慢慢地站起来。“有什么事吗？”她的目光有一秒钟转向KC。

就在这时，利奥从口袋里掏出手持设备，把手指扣在扳机上，瞄准了她。

杰西卡同样迅速地把她面前的桌子举起来，然后用尽全力把桌子踢过房间。她的力量使木头撞在门框上断开。利奥站在门沿上，桌子断开的一半重重地撞到了他，足以让他飞回到走廊。

砰地一声他的头撞在了地上。

肾上腺素激增之后，杰西卡眨了眨眼睛，透过突然模糊的视线。在她的腿摇晃了一下后倒在了地板上。“哦......该死。”她咒骂道，手颤抖着把飞镖从脖子上拔下来。

她的意识正在消失，而且消失得很快。她只剩下几秒钟的意识了。她知道这一点。

她躺下来，转过头，强迫自己睁开眼睛看向沙发上的KC。最后的十秒钟里他的脸上布满了震惊。不管他有没有足够的注意力注意到，杰西卡对他喃喃自语。“他们来抓我了......快跑。”

KC瞪大了眼睛，目不转睛地看着她，发疯似地跪在她面前。他边摇头伸出手，细声说，“杰-杰西卡......？不，我做不到离开你。”

她用尽所有的力气把他推开，竭力对他大喊道，“快跑！”

她最后看到的景象是基尔格雷夫的克隆人爬起来，跑出了门。

她的视线模糊成黑暗，头砰地一声撞到了地板上，喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟声。

她听到的最后的声音是沉重的脚步声下地板吱吱作响，就像一排军队进入战场的声音。

然后......

是一片寂静。


	68. 不负责任

** _ 第六十八章：不负责任 _ **

第130天：

_“我对你没有责任，基尔__......__凯文。我甚至不知道现在该做什么。更别说我该怎么对待你了。”_

_ “我对你没有责任。”_

这句话在KC的脑海里一遍又一遍的回响着。就像歌曲里的歌词，但他希望自己从来没有听过这首歌。自从第一次听到这句话后，他的每个想法里都潜藏着这段旋律。

杰西卡是他唯一知道的事。好吧......还有伊利亚。约会之后，他觉得自己很了解伊利亚。这种感觉可能是来自伊利亚是他的制造者。这个想法让KC不寒而栗，因为除了厌恶之外还有一种未知的情绪。

他离开公寓，他按照她说的逃跑了。他一直不停地跑，直到感到腿软的不能在跑，肺也泄气了。当他最终放慢脚步时，他来到了这座城市的一个熟悉、不那么令人愉快的地方。夜幕降临后，只有闪烁的街灯照亮了人行道。

_“我对你没有责任。”_

KC不在乎自己在哪，他在下一个小巷倒下，他看到和倚靠在他身后的砖墙。他没有力量，也没有能力，这里对他来说不安全，他清楚的知道这一点。他扭曲的想象力想象着他会在这里被嗜血的暴徒痛打一顿，他不在乎。就算他可能会死在这里，他真的不在乎。

_“我对你没有责任。”_

KC只是他不想成为的那个人的有缺陷的复制品。他是世界上的一个小故障。

在现实中忽隐忽现，就像整个地球在同一时间眨眼，他就会消失。

_“我对你没有责任。”_

如果杰西卡不对他负责，那他为什么要对她负责？扮演上帝不再是一个选项，扮演英雄会让他失去性命。这几乎是KC想要的自杀行为。

_“我对你没有责任。”_

这不应该是他要面对的问题。但是他能做什么呢？没有超能力，他无法独自在正常生活中生存。这是不可能的，尤其是在一个拥有毁了无数人生活的记忆的身体里。反正他也不想过正常的生活。

_“我对你没有责任。”_

操操操操。在基尔格雷夫过去对杰西卡所做的一切之后......这是KC欠她的，他欠她的，他只需要救她一次。他欠她的是做正确的事，而不是承诺个人利益。如果他在这个过程中死了......也不是什么大问题。

他站起来拍去身上的灰尘时，一阵凛冽的微风突然使他意识到脸颊上的泪痕。

在伦敦，他只想到一个地方能去，因为他是唯一一个对周围发生的疯狂事件有模糊概念的人。这是毫无疑问的。

于是，KC颤抖着双腿走起来，他朝着维克多公寓的方向走去。

_* * * * __不负责任* * * * _

“阿尔法，更新一号监控的情况。”伊利亚用沉重的声音对着他的通讯器说，他精疲力尽，焦虑不安。

毫无准备地对琼斯采取行动，是他的决定，他不得不承担其中的责任和后果。除了没有办法正确地控制她，他们弄丢了KC，利奥身处危急。

塞奇与医疗人员在一起，他答复到，“欧米茄，他刚做完手术，还在昏迷中。”

利奥断了三根肋骨，头骨骨折，伊莱担心他能不能醒过来。

现在没什么好说的了，他把通讯器放回口袋，透过面前的窗户往外看。德雷顿医生正坐在琼斯躺着的床边，她仍然处于强烈的镇静状态。

真是一团糟。

他们已经紧急想出了一个计划来控制她，但是还没有准备好。这个金属笼子在他们的一个海外单位刚刚才建造完成，零件会在一周内运到。现在已经不存在这个问题了，在这个笼子到来之前，防弹玻璃是一个更容易也是最接近的选择，但是伊利亚仍然不知道琼斯力量的真正极限。即便在某种程度的控制下，他们也不可能永远把她锁在一个房间里。她在伊甸园的目的是为了能够与基尔格雷夫互动。他当然不会高兴他们像对待动物那样对待她。伊莱也不会高兴的。

快速跟进给她开发的芯片是目前唯一可行的选择。不幸的是，他们还没有设计出一个通用的设计，所以她的将是唯一一个植入基尔格雷夫。他的团队充满了非凡的头脑，但他必须亲自设计。

由于有大量的工作要做，他拿出自己的设备联系了莱利，莱利目前在控制室。“上级要员请回答。”

过了一会儿，他的屏幕上显示，“欧米茄，这里是上级要员。”

“上级要员，我需要你取消我明天和市长的午餐，重新安排时间到下周。我还需要你联系建筑公司，让他们用防弹玻璃替换琼斯周围的玻璃，这件事应该在一小时内完成。现在，把我们的外部保安带到这里来。我希望她身边全天候都有警卫。”

“收到，欧米茄。”

.....

几个小时过去了，不用多久他就意识到伊甸园里发生了一些事情。

午时，基尔格雷夫看到大量的人进出控制区。其中大部分似乎是武装保安和维修或建筑工人。

是因为杰西卡，肯定是的。

当他不得不去诊所进行每日_“体检”_时，他有些紧张，满怀期待。还不到一个星期，他就迫不及待地想见到她，仅此而已。

当他走进他每天都去的那个房间时，情况明显不同了。最明显的不同是他的主治医生不在，第二就是房间里有约一半的助手和他在一起。

“你好，基尔格雷夫。”一个他从未见过的男人对他微笑，同时戴上一副消毒手套。“我是科利医生，今天由我来照顾你。”

基尔格雷夫心中已经有了一个很好的答案，他问，“德雷顿博士在哪里？”

科利博士的反应相当生硬，就好像他被预先设定好要说什么似的。“她现在还有其它事情要处理。”

基尔格雷夫死死地盯了他一眼，然后低声说道，“我想见杰西卡。”

科利博士没有回答他刚才说的话，只是清了清嗓子，尽可能顺利地考虑了一下。他的眼睛转向他的助手，他下令，“抑制器。”

看着他们走近，基尔格雷夫咬紧了牙关。通常是四个男人，但今天是两个。在金属口套套上他的嘴之前，他开始评估房间内的情况。不管有没有真正的逃跑机会，他至少可以明确表示，他不会再表现的乖乖的了。当他们把她从他身边带走的时候就不会再这样了。

“请趴下。”当基尔格雷夫没有自动趴下的时候，科利医生喃喃说道。医生的肩膀在他看到基尔格雷夫趴下的那一刻放松下来。

每天都是这个流程，先是在他的肌肉里注射什么，然后把那个装置的轻微挤压去掉。基尔格雷夫闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，为可能出现的严重问题做好了准备。

“冲洗——”科利医生开始说话，但被他的病人突然坐起而吓了一跳。

他们显然没有预料到他的不服从。他们已经进入了一种常规节奏里，这使得他们在一个他们知道是危险的人面前不那么谨慎。

基尔格雷夫的双手已经伸到头后面，拼命地快速解开口套，因为他知道如果是肉体上的搏斗，他没有任何机会。

科利医生仍然拿着他们刚从托盘上取下来的极其昂贵的芯片，疯狂地后退以保护它。

其中一个助手已经从最初的惊讶中反应过来，他向他的同事寻求帮助，然后转过身去拿准备好的镇静剂。所以现在只剩下一个人试图把基尔格雷夫的手臂从他的头后面拉下来。

但是作为两个力量相当的人，一切都太迟了。

“停下来，你们所有人。”基尔格雷夫咆哮着，他的声音回荡在着混乱中。松开的抑制器掉在了地上。

他的心跳疯狂起来，释放能力的感觉不要太美妙了。当他站在停顿的人群房间中央时，肾上腺素分泌在血管里，他再次控制了局面。当他看到科利医生脸上的表情时，他脸上露出了一丝冷酷而险恶的微笑。房间里没有人曾经感受过自由意志的消失，这是一种他们余生不能忘却的经历（如果他们还有余生的话）。

“不好玩，是吧？无能为力的感觉？”基尔格雷夫反问道，他把手伸回去，摸了摸脖子底部。开放性伤口的疼痛使他暂时退缩，然后他烦恼地转动着眼睛，“摧毁它。”

如他所言，科利医生拿着敏感的仪器，在他的指关节和金属托盘之间碾碎它。它裂成了上百个无法修复的碎片。

“告诉我，他们把杰西卡关在哪里？”

“他们......他们把她关在控制室后面的一个封闭的空间里。”医生喃喃地说。

基尔格雷夫准备去找她，他朝门走去，但在开门之前停了下来。他转向站在那里的三个人说，“如果你们中的任何一个人决定离开，就开始互相残杀。”说完，他就出门了。

虽然他走出了诊所，但在离开诊所后并没有走多远。走到外面，他遇到了一半的守卫，他们都带着镇静剂，都戴着隔音设备。

_* * * * __不负责任* * * * _

把所有事情都告诉维克多花了相当长的时间。虽然他知道格利奇本人和他的克隆能力，但他完全不知道被绑架儿童的地下城市和他们所做的所有调查工作。

当KC解释到杰西卡被射击时，他几乎可以看到维克多的心脏跳动了一下。他的眼睛睁大了，有点颤抖地拉着睡衣的袖子。在他可以说任何话之前，KC试图用他所知道的来安慰他。“那只是镇静剂。她会——”

维克多并不经常打断别人，但他的焦虑让他不知所措。“杰-杰-杰西卡有-有危险......”他的声音没有提高，但是有点嘶哑。“我-我们得-得叫-叫警-警-警——”

看到他想去拿起手机，KC走到他和手机中间，轻轻地拦住了他。“维克多，你知道我们不能这么做。杰西卡和我......基尔格雷夫不应该在这里。此外，即使世界上有那么多的混蛋，他们也不太可能相信我们。伊利亚是......国民英雄。这是他们最不会怀疑的人。”这并不能缓解对方惊慌失措的表情，KC摇了摇头。“这确实很糟糕。但我有一件事我可以确信，那就是杰西卡会没事的，她不会受到伤害。”

“你-你怎么能-能肯-肯定？”维克多并没有期望这个问题能得到诚实的回答，他的眼睛已经被泪水蒙蔽了。

但这个问题让KC的皱眉和思考。他确实很肯定，但为什么呢？不仅仅是因为格利奇看起来不像是那种会折磨人的人。还有更多的原因......“我不确定......”他喃喃自语，开始自说自话。“这......这听起来很不可理喻，但我觉得我知道伊利亚会做什么，他不会伤害她的。”

这句话的庞大信息使得维克多的注意力转移了，“在你存在之前，你是否也有同样的感觉？”

这本来不应该是有意义的问题，除非是在这种情况下。

回想起他被植入记忆的那个夜晚，几乎就已经让他感到不适。但当他坐在格利奇对面的桌子上时，他的情绪发生了明显的转变。就像突然之间，和他约会的那个人变成了一个他能真正理解的人。

“不......没有。”KC在沉默片刻后最终回答了这个问题。“我不知道怎么解释......”

“我-我可以解-解释。”维克多把眼镜往鼻梁上推，他的行为举止在瞬间里发生了变化。“你-你是从-从他-他的DNA创造出来的。你-你会一-一直这样和-和他产生联-联系。你-你会认-认可他的理想和-和价-价值观，就-就像新生儿-儿会认-认可他-他母亲的-的声音一样。”

把他比作伊利亚的儿子的想法让他会皱眉，但他没有反对对方。不带有冒犯的语气，也不是自言自语，他喃喃着，“我与了解自己......或者基尔格雷夫相比......更了解伊利亚。”

尽管面前的人和基尔格雷夫长得一模一样，维克多听到这个名字时仍然会感到紧张不安。

KC也发现了这一点。他短暂地把目光移开，试图用一种最有意义的方式来表达过去。“我不是......我们......他......”由于他的代词使用越来越混乱，他摇摇头停顿了一下，再继续道，“这与你无关，维克多。他没有针对你的意思，他觉得你威胁到他了。这就是他为什么表现得这么刻薄。”

这个新认知似乎把他弄糊涂了，“我-我看-看起来有-有威-威胁性吗？”

KC笑了一下，靠着杰西卡通常坐的桌子坐下。“不，不。不是身体上的威胁，更像是精神上。你凭一己之力发现和解决他的超能力的免疫问题......是很可怕的事情。一想到能力无处可施的原因在于你......”他看着地面，声音渐渐低下来。

KC的一部分知道，作为基尔格雷夫，他不应该满足于没有自己的能力。他的能力本该是他的一切。但是他的另一部分因为摆脱能力而松了一口气。正如杰西卡曾说过的，他的能力控制了他太多的生活。

维克多擦去眼里还没流下的泪水，调整了下眼镜，他们俩默默地相处了一会儿。他的注意力现在已经转移了，他处于一种更为严肃的专注状态。他的朋友需要他的帮助。虽然她暂时安全，但她需要帮助。

“如-如果我们不-不能给任-任何人打电话，我们要-要怎么才-才能找到杰-杰西卡？”

KC抬起头看向对方的眼睛。“我们已经知道她在哪里了，问题是怎么把她带出来。”

他们两个都习惯了让杰西卡发号施令，没有她的指引，他们就迷失了方向。

但有一件事非常清楚。他们是杰西卡最后的希望。

作者注：

oof所以......已经有一段时间没更新了，我知道这一章也很短。

上个月对我来说相当艰难。学校和期末考真的把我打趴下了。最重要的是，我在医院呆了一段时间。我身体没问题，但他们对我的心理健康持保留态度。说实话，现在看起来确实不是很好。

但是我还在写作！我为你们的等待道歉。请留下评论！：)


	69. 萦绕在心头

** _ 第六十九章：萦绕在心头 _ **

第131天：

伊利亚叹了口气，他看着监控录像里企图逃跑的基尔格雷夫。如果莱利没有及时出现在监控里拦住他，他可能会走得更远。

科利医生和昨天那两个助手仍在镇静剂的作用下至少睡上二十四小时。如果他们没有被绑起来，他们三个人中可能就只剩一个活着了。

以伊利亚对基尔格雷夫的理解，只要他试图阻止基尔格雷夫见琼斯，这种反抗行为就会一直持续下去。除非他想把基尔格雷夫关在一个隔音的盒子里，否则他等不及琼斯芯片的研发和基尔格雷夫芯片的重造。

尽管塞奇认为此事不妥，伊莱仍在今天早些时候打了个电话。从各种意义上来说，这通电话都像是对他自己和像他这样的人的背叛，但除此之外别无选择。他和员工们认为笼子是不错的选择，但这个笼子还没有准备好运输。他甚至不确定这是否能起作用，因为琼斯正是在这种幻境下获得超能力的。在他们真正尝试前，他们必须进行少量的技术调整。然而，仅仅几个小时后，他才得知它的到来。

“/这些控制装置是否与我们的系统兼容？/”伊利亚向他的技术团队成员打着手语，尽管他打手势的时候眼睛茫然地盯着前方。

格利奇的表情反映了房间里的气氛，他的一个员工明显感到不舒服地回应他说，“/是的，先生。我们已经加载了程序....../”

“/它现在能操作了？/”

“是的，先生。查斯克工业确保过它的功能了。/”

看到这个名字被手语出来，使伊利亚的眼皮慢慢合上，他看起来好像要昏倒了。

塞奇抓住他的手臂，在他再倒下之前把他拉到边上，强迫他睁开眼睛。“/你不会想这么做的。/”早些时候，他说了一模一样的话，但当时的语气的愤怒。而现在，他关心着他最好的朋友的情感和他的精神状态。

“/我当然不想这么做。/”伊利亚怒气冲冲地打着手势。“/但是基尔格雷夫没有给我太多的选择......而琼斯......她会......适应的。/”他强调这个词，并深深的吸了一口气试图使自己镇静下来。

“/适应？/”塞奇停下摩擦他的太阳穴的动作，继续说道，“/你不认为你对这种情况的控制已经失控了吗？暂时先别管基尔格雷夫吧。首先，一个意外行动让利奥进了手术室，现在又是这个？伊利亚，这太不人道了。你应该最清楚这一点。伊甸园应该让人们拥有更好的生活，而你现在的计划是制造那个你一生中害怕了许久的地狱？

伊利亚的心跳猛然加快，这使得他回答时双手颤抖。“/这......只是暂时的。**琼斯会适应的。**/”很明显，比起说服塞奇他说的话更像是在说服自己。

“/这让你困扰。我知道，你也知道。只是......我求你了，别让你自己那么痛苦....../”

但是当他从他的朋友身边退离一步时，表明了对自己的决定的坚决态度。“/今天和莱利见面。确保你掩盖了我们和查斯克交流过的所有证据。这件事不能公开。知道了吗？/”

塞奇还想再说什么，“/伊莱——/”

但对方已经转身回到控制室里指挥着工作人员。

他看着防弹玻璃里两个男人抬起琼斯疲惫的头，把项圈锁在她的脖子上，同时取下她的静脉注射器。

查斯克工业公司自主研发的抑制项圈。臭名昭著的设备，用来折磨轻罪而入狱的变种人，在精神病院，他们甚至是声称自己是做好事的变种儿童之家。这是伊利亚从小就害怕的东西，这就是为什么在他母亲去世后，他从未向当局透露自己的能力。

设备被激活时，它会感知到超能力的使用，并对穿戴者施以强大的电击。穿戴者越使用能力，给予的电压就越高。在琼斯资料中得知她没有X基因，所以他们不得不根据她的能力来调整它，但还是比制造她的芯片所需要的时间更少。

最理想的情况是，带上项圈后她可以足够清醒地和基尔格雷夫谈话，只需要这样几天时间。但问题是不能确保这种方法是否奏效。

这就是为什么有几个人手里拿着镇静剂站在她的房间外。

在准备让杰西卡醒来的这段时间里，镇静剂的剂量没有先前那么重。伊利亚手动激活设备，他拿起手持对讲机，连接到她头顶的扬声器。

“杰西卡，你现在可以醒来了......”

扬声器里他的说话声把她吓了一跳，她紧闭着双眼呻吟起来。她在床上扭动了几秒钟，稍微清醒了点后第一时间环顾四周。在接下的几秒钟又回忆起她最后意识到的事情。

然后她的眼睛找到了格利奇，他就站在她前面几英尺距离的透明屏障后。她在没有真正了解到自己的处境前就出手了。

当她挥动拳头的那一刻，她没有注意到脖子上的项圈，项圈感受到她肌肉中能量的激增，并按照程序第一次对她发出电击。但是她已经使出了力气，她的指关节正好落在格利奇面前的玻璃上。尽管玻璃出现了裂缝，但还不足以被一拳打碎。

但这确实让伊利亚向后退了一步，他的团队也开始行动起来。

“等等！”当他看到琼斯倒在地上时，他举起手阻止他们。

玻璃房内，杰西卡痛苦地叫出了声，把手伸向她脖子上的装置。

问题来了，虽然它已经阻止了她的攻击，但它还在电击她。项圈无法辨别她是否怀有敌意，只能感受到她的肌肉因异常的力量而紧绷着。而她又因为电击带来的痛苦咬紧牙关，这是一个恶性循环。

如果他们不能让她放松下来，她会死。

她的指尖伸到项圈与皮肤之间，她尖叫着，感觉自己的肉被灼烧着。

目前还不清楚她是否能够就这样在这种痛苦中脱身，但有一件事是显而易见的。她与项圈之间其中一个很快就会不行。

“杰西卡！杰西卡，你不能再挣扎了。它会因为你的抗争而放电。你必须放松肌肉。”

看到她在地上惊慌失措的样子，让伊莱回想起他看到的那些变种人，他们也处于同样的无休止的折磨中。仅仅是看着她，他都能感觉到自己的肌肉绷紧起来。

他给她的建议并没有改变她的状态。

“杰西卡......”他再次说话，轻缓地发出声音，一边暗示着他的工作人员去阻止她的死亡。“如果你再不放松下来，你会把自己杀死的。我们必须再次给你注射镇静剂......”

这话似乎比上一句更能引起她的注意，她松开了项圈。

她脖子周围的蓝色电光逐渐减少并完全消失。她倒在地上，身体还在微微震颤，每一次抽搐都会引起不可控制地肌肉收缩反应，让她畏缩。

伊利亚松了一口气，员工们也松了一口气。

她虚弱地坐起来，在发出低吼前，她看着自己的指尖皮肤正在剥落。她的声音听起来沙哑而紧张，但她肯定他正在读她的唇语，“操你的个混蛋。”

伊莱按住对讲机按钮平静地回应，“我们也不想这样叫醒你，相信我。但是基尔格雷夫已经变得......有问题了，因为你的到来让他绝望地想见你。”

“相信你？！”她咬牙切齿的说道，抑制项圈的电光又亮了起来。她眼睛紧闭着坐在地上，与她本能作斗争。

“我们有很多事情要讨论......”

_* * * * __萦绕在心头* * * * _

经过一晚的头脑风暴，两个人在维克多的起居室里累得昏睡过去。维克多坐在他的办公椅上，KC瘫倒在地板一堆书上。

今天是工作日，尽管维克多没有设闹钟，他的生物钟仍在七点让他醒来。KC醒来后，包括维克多自己一致认为维克托最好休息一天，因为营救杰西卡显然是当务之急。

谢天谢地，维克多能够维持冷静并分析情况，KC不必处理对方的恐慌症发作。

似乎一夜之后，医生和克隆人突然习惯了彼此的陪伴，一起做饭，一起坐下来吃早餐也完全没有问题。他们几乎就像情侣一样，前提是没有一个可怕紧急的事件悬在他们的头上。

但他们在早上的谈话中提了一些让维克多感到不安的事情。“我-我们......我-我们可-可以想到更-更好的主意。”说完，他像是需要一个短暂的分心般拿起他们的空盘子，走去厨房。

“维克多......”KC叹了口气。“这是对我来说唯一有意义的事情，我必须去。”

他摇摇头，结结巴巴地反驳道，“如-如果你想-想直接闯-闯进去，你-你会把-把自己置-置于危险之中......”他的脸扭曲成一副恐惧的表情，眼睛转向地面。

KC沮丧地笑着，不是在嘲笑维克多的关心，而是要表明危险与否对他来说无关紧要。“那又怎样？上次我们一起的时候你听到杰西卡说什么了吗？我......我在她眼里什么都不是。或者......对任何人来说都是如此。实际上，她是对的......我甚至不应该存在。我的生活毫无意义。所以，如果我能做这一件事，帮助到人......就足够了。”

维克多迅速地摇摇头，手指跨国眼镜揉了揉眼睛。“你-你的生-生活和其-其他人一-一样有意义。你-你是克隆体并-并不意-意味着你-你的人生没-没有意义......”

KC因为对方的安慰而微笑，但他的眼里却充满了泪水。“你说得对。但这并不能改变现状，那就是有些事情需要去做。我必须到那。”

需要更多的努力才能让维克多相信这是个好主意。“好-好吧，但-但即使能-能够破门而入-入，你-你要怎么做-做？你-你孤身一人。”

“我不知道。”他咬着牙试图控制自己的情绪边说道，并没有向唯一一个对他伸出援手的人面前失去理智。“我可以......我可以和基尔格雷夫交换位置，为他们争取时间离开。我不知道......”他忽视了计划中自己的安全问题，他继续发问，“我要怎样才能在不被阻止的情况下进入那座大楼？”

“他-他们会在你-你到达门-门口之-之前就看到你。至-至少，你-你得关-关掉他们的安-安保系统。”维克多坐在电脑后面推了推眼镜。

KC完全没有头绪地嘀咕道，“怎么才能做到呢？”

“嗯......如-如果我-我们能得-得到他们系-系统的-的拷贝，再-再运行一个无线病-病毒程序，可-可以做到远程操-操控......”

“你对这种技术知道多少？”

维克多耸了耸肩眨了眨眼，“不-不像我-我医学上那样那-那么有天赋。”对方的前半段回答让KC皱起眉头，直到他听到，“我-我的专-专业之一是软-软件电-电子工程，我-我辅修了计算机科-科学，但-但在我-我上了医-医学院之后，就再-再没做过-过任何关乎于此的事-事情。”

KC惊讶地笑了起来，“你的专业之一？该死的，你真是......”停顿了一下，他没有用_“天才儿童”_来形容他，想到了杰西卡上次在对方面前说这句话的情景。“你真是个天才。”（*在第41章）

他勉强露出一个害羞的微笑作为回应，“根据定义，是的。”

_* * * * __萦绕在心头* * * * _

在基尔格雷夫得知他们即将会面之前，杰西卡的玻璃房里有裂痕的那片玻璃被小心地换掉了。

基尔格雷夫几乎一整天都处于镇静状态，他被捆绑着的状态下醒过来，戴着一个全新的改良口套，钥匙锁换成了电子锁。除此之外，他周围的人还戴着隔音设备。

在他们见面之前，伊利亚和基尔格雷夫进行了一次类似于他和琼斯的谈话。不同的是基尔格雷夫带着抑制口套，这是一个单方面的谈话。伊莱解释最多的内容在于：他们在一起的时间里会如何。他们会受到全面监控，也不能整天呆在同一个房间里。

“我是为了你才这么做的，基尔格雷夫。你要明白这一点。我知道你为什么想逃，我原谅你。这意味着，没有第二次机会。”伊利亚微笑了一下，坐在基尔格雷夫的床边。他在对方严肃的目光下继续说道，“我相信一定有人告诉过你了，我们已经设计好了你的抑制芯片，在我们说话的同时芯片正在制作中。明天会为你重新安装上。而杰西卡的芯片......”

格利奇的停顿让基尔格雷夫眉头皱起，为对方即将说出的话感到困扰。

“她的芯片还没有研发出来，所以......我们使用了抑制项圈......”

这句话使基尔格雷夫睁大了眼睛。

“我知道。”伊利亚喃喃自语，虽然这是他本人下的命令，但他看起来还是很不安。“这只是暂时的。但重点是你要知道，你不能鼓励她以任何方式使用她的力量。她激动起来只会对自己不利。好吗？”伊莱知道自己不会收到回应，他强颜欢笑，“很好。马上就会有人带你进去。”

从基尔格雷夫被关押的地方出来的路上，伊利亚通过他的通讯器与莱利联系。“上级要员，在他们见面时保证周围的安全。我要去办公室研究一下琼斯的芯片设计。如果有任何我需要知道的事情，直接联系我。”

“欧米茄，明白了。”

“好的，上级要员。人员准备好后就让他们护送基尔格雷夫去见她。”

语毕，两个人把基尔格雷夫从床上解下来，带他走到控制室后的封闭区域。工作人员把MIDA安置在琼斯所在的封闭空间里，这样工作人员就可以在不听到的情况下阅读到他们的谈话。

当这两个人一起在房间里的时候，工作人员移除了他的抑制器，让他们相对独处。

他戴着口套，杰西卡戴着项圈站在他面前，这个事实对他来说并不陌生。

他们是关在笼子里的动物。

从她的眼神中可以清楚地看出此前几小时内项圈给她造成的伤害。她坐在床沿上面无表情的看着他。就好像是她不敢做任何需要移动的事情。

“哦，杰西卡......”他的声音沙哑起来，冲过去坐在她旁边，用双臂环抱着她，仿佛他期待这一刻已经太久了。

她的身体紧绷起来，然而项圈里而产生的电光又让她畏缩了。“基尔格雷夫。”她咬紧牙关低声吼着。

他把手放下看向她的眼睛，“该死的，他们对你做了什么？”今天的他不再压抑自己想要伸出手抚摸她脸颊的冲动。她看上去一如既往地美丽，但不同的是她比往常更加疲惫。

啊，这确实是她认识的基尔格雷夫。如此简单地坏事怪罪到别人的身上，再摆出一副无辜的样子。

“我们能不能跳过‘我好想你’这段剧情？”她控制不住自己咆哮着，慢慢地从他的触摸中抽出身。他看她的眼神让她深吸了一口气，压制住肌肉像往常那般紧绷。“你知道的，如果不是你总是在抱怨不能经常见到我，我就不会出现在这里了。我甚至已经在准备救你这个混蛋了！”

这是她嘴里吐出的第二段话，让他惊得下巴都掉下来了。“什么？！”

“我刚刚才发现你不是......你！过几天我就能把你救回来了。但你知道格利奇刚刚怎么说的吗？他说你需要见到我才能快乐起来。这就是我在这里的原因。”

她刚才说的话信息量很大并且成功地激怒了他。“真的吗，杰西卡？！首先，你什么时候开始相信格利奇的话了？”他站起来，从她面前往后退了一步。“其次，是你强迫我和他约会才导致我被绑架和取代的！”他愤怒地笑出声。“第三，你才发现外面那个东西不是我？！那应该是显而易见的！”

嗯......其实他说得有点道理，这让她成为这段辩论里劣势的那一位。“他是......是一个令人信服的克隆体。”一想到KC如此有说服力，以至于她和他发生了性关系，她的脸就涨得通红。虽然她并不会向基尔格雷夫透露这事。

“你一见到我就把所有事情都怪在我身上，而你这一个半星期以来甚至不知道自己在和谁说话。”他咆哮着回应，但话语中的敌意随着她闭上的眼睛消失了。

“我只是......今天是漫长的一天......”她把拳头紧握了一小下，项圈又释放出一个小小的电击。

她差一点就要道歉了。他叹了口气，坐回她身边，“对不起。”如果是在别的情况下，他会坚定自己是对的，但她的脖子上戴着项圈，他的心软了下来。他心疼地再次向她伸出手，“让我看看......”

当他触摸那个装置时，她的身体又僵硬起来。“小心......”她把目光转向玻璃喃喃道。

“我知道。”他回答，然后轻轻地拉起抑制项圈。项圈没有太多的移动空间，但项圈贴着的那部分皮肤布满猩红，看上去像是被烧焦了。他抑制住向前倾身吻她的冲动，“我知道他是个混蛋......但是我的天啊。”

“是的。”不知道为什么，她现在的处境和四个月前一样糟糕。但至少在成为基尔格雷夫的囚犯之前，他给了她表达自己的机会。

她在这里可没有那样的自由。杰西卡人生中的大部分时间里都在使用超能力，她几乎不能区分自己什么时候在使用超能力，什么时候没有。她笑，会被电击；她哭，被会电击；她大喊大叫，被会电击。结论是：无论她表达出何种情绪，她都会受到电击。

当他们的眼神再次碰撞时，基尔格雷夫无助地喃喃自语，“我们该怎么办？”

搞清楚一切事情的重担似乎总是落在她的肩上。但她今天毫不犹豫地回答道，“我他妈的不知道。”


	70. 探访时间

** _ 第七十章：探访时间 _ **

（仍然）第131天：

“这有什么意义？他们监听着我们的每一句话。他们甚至能在我们行动前就知道我们的计划——”杰西卡瞬间意识到她前几周就应该意识到的事情，并打断了自己的话。“我操！”她的咆哮引起项圈发出一阵电光，她在受到电击后畏缩了一下。“他们窃听了我们的公寓......”她喃喃自语，把注意力集中在放松肌肉上。

基尔格雷夫刚想张开嘴想问她什么，但还是选择了闭嘴，在脑子里把一切细节拼凑起来。“格利奇就是这样知道我们的身份的？”

“他还这样知道了我们在调查他，他也是用同样的方式得知我发现自己和一个克隆人同住一屋檐下。”她小心翼翼的尽量以一种安全放松的方式咬着牙，但这还是让她受到了一小下电击。她不应该直到现在才发现这个事实。

看着她的身体因项圈释放的电击而抖动，他的眼神变得危险起来。在此前的几个小时里，她在控制自己能力这方面的事情几乎没有任何进步。“他要为这样对待你付出代价......”他的身体随着压低的声线紧绷起来。

杰西卡低着头翻了个白眼，“少说这些有的没的，我不需要你为我复仇。”

基尔格雷夫笑了笑，双臂交叉在胸前。“哦，是吗？那会是谁呢？我可没有看到复仇者突然出现，从这个地下邪教里救出谁。”

她竭尽全力不把话吼出来，“我能照顾好自己。”

“带着蠢抑制项圈的女人这么说道！”他假意愤怒地说。

“那你他妈的打算对他做什么呢？！给你个小情报，基尔格雷夫。你才是带着该死的口套被架着带进来的那一位。你不能让他做任何事，因为他听不见你说话！你无法控制任何局面。你也不需要让别人为我付出代价。你可以当个英雄，但你永远不能成为我的英雄。”字里行间中，她压抑着情绪在受到电击的边缘试探，即便如此她也要把自己的观点说出来。

“你为什么这么固执？你为什么在你情况不好的时候也坚持和我划清界限？！”他愤怒声讨的背后，是明显的不安。“我为我那么担心你而抱歉。”他讽刺地咆哮道。“我为此抱歉，我要为他对你做的事讨回公道！”

“你要的不是正义。你只是想让他死。”她依然没有转过头看向他。

“我不知道这有什么区别。”他紧咬着下巴，冷冷的回答。

“确实。因为你什么都没学到。”

这一次是他对她翻了个白眼。“总有一天，你会为自己和你爱的人挺身而出，去做一般人不敢做的事。”

“这就是我们的分歧所在。”这一次，她没有压抑自己握拳的冲动，项圈相对应发出的电击也持续相当长的时间，随后她花了点时间让自己的拳头松下来。

他没有继续为她感到沮丧，而是叹了口气，用可怜的眼睛凝视着她。她当然处于痛苦之中，继续大喊大叫似乎没有任何帮助。

当他什么都不说的时候，她转过头来瞪着他。“看在上帝的份上，别这样盯着我看。”

“你这么紧张对你自己没有好处。”当他在床上靠近她时，他还是那副表情。

“我不是故意紧张的！”她一个激动，又激发了电击。

“杰西卡......”他轻声呼唤着她的名字，然后向后一滑坐在她身后。他张开双腿，把她拉进到自己的怀抱里，并把手伸向她的肩膀。

“你在干什么？”她喃喃自语，但没有离开。

“帮忙。给你按摩一下。”基尔格雷夫说着边温柔地吻了她的脖子后面，项圈装置下方，同时使她的肌肉打结。

“我不需要你的帮忙，而且我讨厌按摩。”尽管她这样说，她的眼睛还是颤抖着闭上了，他那熟悉的触摸让她开始融化。

“哼，真固执。”他笑了笑，把她的头发拉到一边，再次亲吻她的脖子。没有迎来更多的反对，他继续，用舌头在她的皮肤上打转。现在，直到现在，他才低声说出自从他看到她以来一直想说的话，“我想你......”即使他们每隔两秒就吵一次也没关系。因为到头来他总是想要她。

虽然大多时候KC很像真实的基尔格雷夫，但KC无疑更感性......说难听点，更难处理。她现在已经习惯了真正的基尔格雷夫，承认这一点对她来说很复杂。她已经习惯了那些荒谬的争论和他对她的傲慢的感情。她非常想让他们跳过这一部分对话，但事与愿违。_“我也想你”_，这句话出现在她的嘴型上，但她没有说出声，而是在专注于平衡自己的呼吸。

然而，当他继续按摩和亲吻她的皮肤时，空气中不由自主地充满了嗡嗡声。

几分钟后，他的手离开了她的臂膀，让她睁开了先前无意中闭上的眼睛。她想告诉他继续，但她还是决定保持沉默。她不敢再要求他碰她了。

基尔格雷夫用双臂搂着她的腰，用一种特别性感的方式低声说道，“和我一起躺下吧。”他知道她是多么的放松，让她顺服的几率很高。

“基尔格雷夫......”她平静的声音里想要提出抗议，但失败了。“我们不能就——”

“不能什么？我们现在还能做什么，杰西卡？”他不确定她是因为害怕电击，还是她真的同意他的观点，但不管是什么原因，他成功的让她躺下了。

她侧躺着，他把头靠在她的背上，把腿放在她的腿上。不难发现，他的胯部紧贴着她的屁股，但她并没有移开。她只是叹了口气，把头放在枕头上。她刚脱离几小时的镇静副作用，她已经精疲力尽了。

基尔格雷夫手臂放在她的腰上，他的手滑到她的衬衫下，把手掌放在她的肚子上。

闻着她头发的香味，他闭上眼睛，九天以来第一次心满意足地笑了。

伊甸园是一个人间地狱，但有杰西卡在感觉好多了。

_* * * * __探访时间* * * * _

_ “亲爱的杰西卡，_

_ 我有很多话想对你说，不过，我肯定我们再次见面的时间不会太长。所以我决定给你写这封信，省得我喘不过气来。”_

KC从他写字的纸张上抬起头来，维克多从前门进来。

“我-我不知-知道你之前是用-用什么型-型号的，但-但给你。”他从购物袋里拿出一个盒子递给他，里面装着一台崭新的照相机。

KC微笑着接过，轻轻地摇了摇头。“谢谢你，维克多。我知道这些不便宜。”

“都-都是为了杰-杰西卡......”他几近害羞地喃喃自语，显然愿意为她牺牲一切。

他们最初的计划是KC回到公寓，拿回杰西卡拥有的旧相机，但他们很快就意识到回到公寓不是个好主意。

太阳下山时，KC会出去拍摄格利奇大楼周围的安保情况，这样他们就可以确定安保系统的运作，以及通常会有多少人在什么时候站岗。从这些信息里，维克多可以建造并获得同样的系统，他们可以植入足够强大的病毒来关闭总部内部的一切。

“我可以问下你吗？你怎么学得这么快？”KC歪着头，看着维克多坐下，这不是他自己的习惯。

“我-我有过目不忘-忘的记忆力。我-我学什么都不-不用花-花很多时-时间。我-我应该算是个-个全职的医-医生了，但-但是有很-很多法律限-限制我。”这显然是之前让他心烦意乱的事情。

“嘿，你有很多选择。你还年轻，不要困在当前的职业上。”KC笑着站起身。在太阳下山之前，他们有几个小时可以消磨，于是他问，“维克多，你有什么好玩的？”

“好-好玩的？”他重复道，用手摸着自己乱糟糟的卷发。

“是啊。你不做什么事情来放松自己吗？”看到他困惑的表情，KC忍住笑。

“我-我该怎-怎么放松？”维克多询问。

“可以是做你喜欢的任何事。”

他耸耸肩，又皱起眉头。

当杰西卡被绑架在一个地下城市时，有任何娱乐活动都是不合适的。但是维克多是个精神紧绷的人，稍微放松一下也无妨。更何况接下来几天的工作会很艰苦和疲惫。

“日落之前，我们还有些时间。在那之前我们什么都做不了。所以？你玩什么游戏吗？”

“我-我以前经常和-和我哥哥一起下-下棋......”尽管他似乎还是不相信这会让他放松下来，但他已经在房间里走来走去，想要拿出他的旧棋盘。

不难猜测，过目不忘先生会击败克隆人，但如果这能让KC唯一的朋友放松的话，他愿意玩。

尤其是再过几天，他就要去执行一个自杀式任务了。

_* * * * __探访时间* * * * _

“探访时间结束了。”伊利亚的声音从扬声器里传出来，唤醒了杰西卡和基尔格雷夫。

杰西卡咒骂着睁开眼睛，她眯眼看着明亮的灯光。她坐起身，把基尔格雷夫的胳膊从她身上推开，这个动作激动了项圈。

基尔格雷夫一边呻吟一边陪着她坐起来。他们并没有打算入睡，但是他们两个都很舒服，并且面临着一定程度的情绪疲劳。

在玻璃的另一边，伊利亚微笑着看到他们在一起，然后说，“基尔格雷夫，我们会让你带着几个警卫回到你的房间。明天一早，你的芯片就会重新安装，这样你就可以更自由一点了。”

基尔格雷夫看到两名工作人员拿着抑制器走进来，他嘟囔着。在他们抓到他之前，他转向杰西卡，杰西卡看起来仍然有点迷失方向。他滑到床边，双手托起她的脸颊，轻轻地吻了她的嘴唇。这个吻并没有持续足够长的时间让她回吻，或者表现出任何形式的反对，因为他已经往后退了。“明天见。”他靠着她的嘴唇呼吸，然后完全站起来，转身离去。

他懒得反抗地被带上口套，然后被带出房间。

看着他离开，杰西卡眨了眨眼睛，还没生气到要骂他的地步。严格来说，他们上次接吻已经是一个多星期以前的事了，所以他的零花钱余额很充裕。但随后她的目光转向了格利奇。

“你介意我进来和你谈谈吗？”伊利亚通过扬声器问她。

她看得不是很清楚，但他身边有几个人在疯狂地做手势，似乎在劝他不要进去。但是他忽略了那些人，杰西卡轻笑。她决定不把话说出声，只对他做了个嘴型，因为他大概是唯一一个能熟读唇语的人。_“进来吧，后果自负。”__'_

仿佛他知道她为什么没有把话说出声，他淡淡地笑了一下，然后转过身，对待命的其他守卫交代了几句话。他打开门，拉起一把椅子，坐在床对面。

“我知道你现在感到不是很舒服。但再过几天，你就会得到一个植入物，这样你就可以开始适应伊甸园的生活了。明天我们打算把你转移到一个更好的房间。”他不再笑了，但他给她的表情却和基尔格雷夫一样。

她轻蔑地翻了个白眼。“我不知道你希望从基尔格雷夫和我身上得到什么，我知道你对他有点好感，但这不会是你想象中童话般的结局。”

“我和你一样清楚基尔格雷夫对你的爱。你知道的，我进入过他的大脑。”伊利亚试图微笑，他用手梳理他的头发。“再说一遍，这就是你在这里的原因。我不指望和他有什么浪漫的关系。但随着时间的推移，他会在伊甸园找到自己的位置。你也一样。”

她嘲笑道，“我想是你没搞明白。我才不管你对基尔格雷夫有什么期望。我是说，把我们带到这里来是个错误。你的小帝国或者随便你怎么叫它都不会长久的。”

“在这之前，你的计划是什么？”伊利亚无视她的威胁，平静的问道。“你会继续躲避美国警察的追捕，你会努力让基尔格雷夫成为一个更好的人，是吗？在这里，你不必担心这些事情中的任何一件。你们是社会上的边缘人群，用假名度日。这是你们最好的选择。”

她眯起眼睛，无视他刚才所说的一切。“我知道你的童年很糟糕。我的童年也没有很美好。但是你没有看到我强迫小孩子进入我创造出来的疯狂乌托邦！”

他给了她一个伤感的微笑，他显然希望她可以理解他的立场。“我给了他们我希望拥有的生活。保护他们免受外界危险的伤害，那些我们不了解也没有准备好面对的危险。说实话，杰西卡。你在那里见证了世界上第一次大规模外星人入侵。人们没有时间去躲避或保护他们所爱的人。英雄只能保护到一些人，但一些人是附带的。”

“你不能违背人们的意愿去‘庇护’他们！这是绑架！”她的声音提高了，因为被电击而咆哮起来。她深吸一口气，把项圈往上推，试图阻止它停留在先前的位置。“在你绑架我们之前，我相信基尔格雷夫会同意把你关进监狱的。但现在他想要你死。最后一个在他面前伤害我的人的心脏变成了两半。你能接受这个吗？”

格利奇在他的座位上扭动着他手指上的戒指。“啊，露比。她很有个性不是吗？我不想伤害任何人。你真的认为我和她一样吗？”

“嗯，让我想想。她为基尔格雷夫所着迷，就像你一样。她还有妄想症，也像你一样。你的意图可能是好的，但这并不能成为拆散家庭的借口。”

得知此次谈话说服不了对方，伊利亚慢慢站起来。“总有一天你会知道我在做什么。”

他转身准备离开，但杰西卡还没说完。如果他没有在读她的唇语，说话就没有意义了。她知道自己要做的事情有多危险，她从床边扯下一根金属棒，扔到房间的另一头。“该死的！”她发出嘶嘶声，因为这次项圈施加的电压比之前高得多。

短棒飞过格利奇的头顶，他面前的玻璃被划出一道小小的裂缝。他停下脚步，先是看向门外的守卫，他们马上就要让她镇静下来。“/等下。/”他快速地做了个手势，然后转过身扬起眉毛看着她。“杰西卡，我的保安不会对这种事掉以轻心。请尽量克制一下。”

“不然我要怎么引起你的注意呢？”她问道，同时抬起眉毛看着他。她在玻璃后面看了一眼他的团队，说道，“让我给你一个警告。把基尔格雷夫关在笼子里不会有好结果。你说你进入了他的大脑，所以你应该已经知道我的下场了。你觉得为什么我把他塑造出英雄？因为没有超能力他就无法正常生活。所以我教他如何正确使用能力。但是现在？失去控制能力会把他逼疯的。他越是绝望，就越是不稳定。”

对此，他给出了一个淡淡的微笑。“我知道，尽管过去他这么对你，但你还是在乎着他。你想给他最好的，我也是。”

她嘲笑的看着他，就像在问_“你聋了吗？！”_感觉非常合适。因为他确实没在听。他再次向门外走去，他今天似乎并没有急着继续说下去的样子。

“晚饭很快就会端上来。今晚好好睡一觉吧，杰西卡。”

_* * * * __探访时间* * * * _

“这......完全不同。”在给格利奇总部大门拍照时，KC对着手机喃喃自语。

维克多在电话的另一头，他们说好在他出去的整个时间里保持联系。“什-什么？”

“我以为我会在警卫离开前赶到。但是......没有人在那里。”通常情况会有两个男人站在两个入口外，直至晚上十点，如基尔格雷夫和杰西卡一起监视大楼时观察到的那样。然而今天，九点刚过，没有人在那里。

事实证明，杰西卡的课程和训练确实派上了用场。KC在街对面屋顶上采取了与以前相同的姿势，相机在他的手中感觉很自然。

“好的，维克多。我拍到了门锁，门禁传感器和监控摄像头的特写。我们还需要什么？”KC移动了下膝盖来找到一个更好的位置。

“看-看下旁边的一-一些摄-摄像头的运-运动传感器。应-应该是白-白色的，有-有着闪烁的灯-灯光.”他通过静态呼叫作出回应。

基尔格雷夫用肩膀把手机压到耳边，慢慢地改变相机拍摄的方向，以便找到他要找的东西。照相机的质量很好，他可以清楚地看到这个微小的装置和它闪烁的红灯。“还有吗？”他一拍完这个就继续问道，以确保做得彻底。如果他们遗漏了这些关键元素中的任何一个，他们最终可能会构建一个错误的系统副本，病毒就无法工作。

“呃......”他停顿了一下，听起来像是他把一些书扔在了地上，然后才总结道。“还-还有一件事-事。检查窗户周围的玻璃破碎传感器。它们可能比较难发现。”

KC再次移动镜头，移到他看得最清楚的一扇窗的轮廓上。“好吧......给我点时间。”他嘟囔道，保持着镜头的稳定。

耐心。他让自己想起杰西卡的第一堂课。他花了几分钟时间，但就在有色玻璃后面，他发现了形状类似的传感器，只是稍微小了一点。这有点难以辨认，所以他希望他拍到照片足够好。

“搞定了。”KC肯定地说，把他的相机背带甩到肩膀上。

“太-太好了。”通过手机可以听到维克多温柔的微笑。“你-你还打-打算去-去五-五金店吗？”

KC向自己点点头，忍着哈欠走向楼梯井。“去，把你认为需要的东西写成清单短信发给我。”

他还得找个地方喝咖啡。这会是一个漫长的夜晚。


	71. 暴风雨来临前

** _ 第七十一章：暴风雨来临前 _ **

第135天：

杰西卡被转移到基尔格雷夫住所对面一栋大楼的房间，位于同一个穹顶下。它的框架完全由防弹材料制成，但它更大，更有一种普通的公寓空间的感觉。

基尔格雷夫的芯片已经换好了，正如他被承诺的那样，他可以在闲暇时间里看望她。然而，杰西卡从未离开过她的房间，她仍然被抑制项圈折磨着。几天过去了，他们在一起的时间里并没有受到严密的监视，虽然还是有守卫在门外。

今天基尔格雷夫来到她的房间，她很快地让他坐在她旁边。“我们快没有时间制定计划了。”她喃喃自语，仍然保持着相对安静的声音。“格利奇明天就要在我的脖子上植入芯片了。如果那样的话，我就没有力量了。那我们就真的完了。”

“不过我们已经想过一切方法了。”基尔格雷夫嘟囔着回答，用手拨弄了下头发。

“我可以试着再把你的芯片拔出来。”她看着他，希望他愿意让她这么做。

但是他躲开了她的视线，紧张地笑了笑。“不了吧，谢您了。”

“我之后就没力气做这事了。基尔格雷夫，机会只有现在了。外面没人戴着隔音设备，因为他们知道我们在房间里。你可以带我们离开这里。”他一语不发，她示意他靠过来。“转身......”

“杰西卡......”他一想到可能的疼痛就呜咽起来，但还是背对着靠近了她。

她从沙发上拿起一个毛绒枕头，递给他，放在他的肩膀上。“来，咬住这个。”当她看到他用牙齿咬住它时，她向前伸出手，用食指和拇指夹住那个小东西。“一，二，三。”她数着数，然后尽最大努力把芯片拔出来。她使用的力量让项圈传递出电击，她安静地减小的力气。

但就如同上一次尝试，这次也只是把皮肤扯了扯，基尔格雷夫在枕头里发出干瘪的叫喊。他的脑子痛得抽搐起来，疼痛从他的脊椎蔓延到整个身体。

杰西卡知道自己又失败了，她松开手叹了口气。

“操！”他发出嘶嘶声，用手拍打脖子后部，痛苦地大口呼吸。

“好吧，这行不通。”她喃喃自语，看着他站起来。

“你真这么觉得？！”他咆哮着朝她的冰箱走去。当他回到她身边时，他在芯片上面放了一袋冰。

尽管她在同情对方，但她还是翻了个白眼。“那该死的东西和我怎么觉得有什么关系吗？”

“我不知道，但疼得要命。”他解开西装上衣的纽扣，扑通一声倒在沙发上，抬头颓废地看着天花板。

他们就这样静静地呆了几分钟，直到她意识到了什么。她被叫醒的那天里，格利奇向她解释了一些她没怎么注意的基本条例，但其中有一件事可以给他们答案。“嘿，格利奇告诉过你什么紧急撤离计划吗？”

回想两周前，他低下头整理着自己的思绪，缓慢地回答道，“也没有特别说是撤离。但他确实说过，如果发生紧急情况，我们要听指挥。”他顺着她的思路反问道，“我们怎样保证这个紧急情况一定会发生撤离呢？”

她皱着眉头，试图想出不会让这里的孩子受伤的点子。“我不知道。这个紧急情况发生的速度必须足够慢，以确保每个人都能及时撤离，但事件也要足够严重，以免被轻易阻止。”

他把冰块放在脖子上叹了口气，“没多少选择。”

“是的，但肯定有什么办法。”她的声音听起来和现在的他一样疲惫。

他从她的眼神里看出了她的疲惫，他摇了摇头把冰袋扔在地上。“我们会想到办法的......迟早会的。”他平静地说，突然看起来......很急切。仿佛是为了改善她的情绪，他俯下身吻了她。

她皱着眉把手放在他的胸前阻止他。“你在干什么？”她喃喃地说，他们的嘴唇的只有几公分远。如果杰西卡真的想推他，她的项圈就会被激活，她可不想这样。

他笑着，她的呼吸洒在他的嘴唇上。他轻轻地把她的手从胸前放下来，轻声回应道，“我们的压力都很大。让我们稍微放松一下会有很大帮助。”他轻轻靠近她，飞快的吻了她一下，完全诚实地说，“我想要你。”

她先是皱起眉头，但当她尝到他的吻时，她瞬间忘记了呼吸。“你在开玩笑吧？你知道我们现在的处境吗？我们需要想出一些点子......”他的身子不停地向她倾去，她发现自己被对方压的越来越低，直到她躺了下来，给了他覆盖她的绝佳机会。

“我有个主意。”他的声线让人感到灼热，他说话的方式让她震颤。他在她身上爬行着，他的膝盖分开了她的双腿。“让我们发泄一下吧。”

“基尔格雷夫——”他再次吻上她，当即她柔软的抗议被打断。他的舌头没入在她的嘴里，她发出轻轻地呜咽声。

他用前臂支撑，把身体压在她的身上，他微笑着感受着她的髋部在他身下移动。“嗯......”他抿嘴哼着，然后把吻往下盖到她的脖子上，亲吻项圈之上她柔嫩的皮肤。

她的心跳撞击着胸膛，她非常努力地集中注意力不要紧绷任何肌肉。“我们现在不能这么做......”

“为什么？”他抓起她衬衣下摆，撩起来，然后滑下来，用舌头舔着她的肚子。他的舌头伸进她的肚脐眼时，她发出了清晰的呻吟声，有意识地防止自己咬着唇，因为她知道这会导致电击。

她大口得喘着气，结结巴巴地说不出流畅的话来，“因为......我......我们不能——”

她说到一半时被敲门声打断。一个女保安打开门，探出头来。基尔格雷夫松开杰西卡的衬衫，扬起眉毛。“基尔格雷夫。你和斯特拉的会议将在五分钟后开始。伊利亚让我确保你能准时到达。”

他眼珠子转了转，嘟囔着回答，“我来了。”他把注意力转向他的挚爱，他叹了口气，给了她一个得意的微笑，其中的意思是告诉她这不是结局。“这次是敲门声救了你，杰西卡。”他咧嘴笑着站起身来，留给她独自思考的时间。“等我回来之后再继续。”

_* * * __暴风雨来临前* * * _

维克多花了约一天的时间来搞清楚他要模仿的安全系统，继而又花了一天的时间来构建这个系统。作为助手，KC帮了很多忙，但显然维克多才是这个项目的主脑。

昨天，他致力于开发一个足够强大的病毒，以关闭中央控制单元。今天，他要进行测试。

指挥面板在他眼前，维克多把椅子滑过来，几个小时以来第一次抬起了头。“你-你能把-把病毒拿给我-我吗？”

维克多乱七八糟的头发塌在头顶，遮住了他的双眼，他的眼睛因为睡眠不足而肿胀。他的鼻梁两边有着深深的凹痕，身上还穿着前天晚上的睡衣。KC也同样穿着杰西卡被带走时穿的衣服，眼睛下有着深深的阴影。维克多的公寓情况也很糟糕，虽然他的公寓本来就不整洁，但是现在已经不能从中找到一丝秩序。公寓所见范围内几乎都是用过的盘子和杯子。

KC站起来磕磕碰碰地走到电脑前，拔出SD卡大小和形状的装有病毒的载体。由于正在被读写修改，它的温度很高，几乎比得上热气腾腾。“该死的......”KC咕哝着用手掌接住它，转身递给维克多。

维克多的手稳如泰山地把它从对方手里拿过来，并把它插入到格利奇总部大门上的电子密码锁的复刻版本里。

“如果这个方法不起作用怎么办？”KC站在他身后静静地问道。

“它-它会起作-作用的......”维克多回答后，长长地吸了一口气做心理准备。病毒进入电子密码锁内，他在按键上按下四次0。

键盘屏幕在关闭之前亮起显示_“错误”_。几秒钟后，中央安全系统屏幕上显示_“检测到错误”_。这条信息闪烁两次后，系统的一切都瘫痪了。

所有东西，包括维克多的电脑和照亮房间的台灯，因为它们都被连接到病毒程序所在的同一个插座上。KC抬头看着灯，嘴巴张得大大的。一两分钟后，灯和电脑一起再次运作。但安全系统仍没有再次启动。

维克多脸上浮现一丝疲惫的微笑。

“起作用了......”KC震惊地同时放心地说。

维克多迅速地清除了病毒，并用手扇起风来将病毒载体冷却。一旦他清楚系统上的病毒，系统就立刻恢复了。“在防火墙消灭病毒之前，我们有十五分钟。”

随着意识到这一切真的发生了，KC如释重负的表情消失了。他的生活才刚刚开始，而且很有可能会在今天结束。他的目光转向地板上的背包。他们已经一起详细讨论了计划的前半部分：让他进入地下基地。之后，他就只能靠自己了。

他看着维克多背上背包时，他开始紧张起来。“那么......就这样了。”想说的话卡在了他的喉咙里，他咬着自己的舌头，试图控制住自己的情绪。

同样的情绪蔓延到了维克多身上，他因病毒成功运行的喜悦消失了。维克多站起来面对KC。“你-你能-能做-做到的。”他比平时更结巴，眼神里充满了担忧。

KC把病毒从对方手里拿过来，他苦笑着把它塞进了口袋。“我嗯......谢谢你。为所有的一切。你是最聪明最有魅力的人。我不知道还有谁能为了另一个人把自己的生活搁置到一旁。而你......我甚至不知道怎么面对自己的身份，但你却对我很好。”他没忍住，一滴眼泪从他的脸颊上滚落下来。

维克多的眼镜从鼻子滑了下来，他的眼睛也模糊了。“你-你会-会成-成功回-回来的。”他假装自信地鼻子抽搭着说道。

他仍然苦笑着点了点头，“当然，必须的。”KC试图乐观地思考，而不是去想他现在很可能在说谎这个事实。“这都是为了杰西卡。”

KC正准备离开，但当他看到维克多伸出双臂期待一个拥抱时，他停下了脚步。KC只停顿了一秒钟，然后用双臂抱住了对方。维克多的头紧紧靠在他的肩膀上。维克多是最后放开这个拥抱的那一位。

“再见了，维克多。”在他出门时，他用手背擦了擦脸颊上的眼泪。

在乘出租车来到的路上，KC尽量让自己放松下来。这就是他签约的原因。任何事情都可能出差错，就算他在安全系统恢复之前，难以置信的在十五分钟内找到了杰西卡。他也有可能搞错了别的什么，他先前去拍照片的时候没有警卫在那，而现在他可能连门都进不去。

尽管如此，当出租车到达目的地时，他还是勇敢地打开车门走了出来。幸运的是，今天也没有警卫。

明明还是白天，但乌云已经把天空笼罩在黑暗之中，就像要下一整天的雨似的。没有多少人在街上，如果有的话，他们一定在忙于躲避即将到来的暴风雨，没有注意到格利奇公司外面有一位穿着牛仔裤的男人翻着自己的背包。

KC用最快的速度拿出包装好的钳子和一字螺丝刀，捣鼓着电子锁面板。就像维克多教他的那样，他拧开边上那块细长的金属，打开电线，把它放在地上。他用颤抖的手从口袋里拿出病毒载体，用钳子小心翼翼地把载体插进锁里。

“好了......”他边控制着自己的呼吸频率，边在面板上输入四个0。

就像他二十分钟前所看到的景象，错误信息在整个建筑物内部变暗之前显示出来。

他把用过的工具放回包里，大力地把背包甩回肩膀。他拉动把手时，门毫不费力地被打开了。多亏了维克多，他做到了。

根据基尔格雷夫脑子里的记忆，通往地下的电梯在直通大厅的一个房间里，那是唯一一个用非电子锁门锁的房间。

灯光很快就会重新亮起，但会闪红光来表示现在的安全状态。

他的眼睛需要一点时间来适应光线，但是他很快就找到了并拿起了锤子。为了杰西卡。他一边提醒自己，一边用尽全身力气敲打门锁把手，直到它完全断掉。他慢慢地推开门。

这可能是他和基尔格雷夫做过的最耗体力的事情。电梯不在这层楼，它在电梯井底部。

即使它在这层楼，他也操作不了它。不管怎样，他都得从电梯井爬下去。他低头看着脚下一片黑暗，几乎看不到底部。恐惧从未如此强烈。

但他和维克多谈过这个。他们知道这将是一个高度很高的位移，他们对此作了个计划。

电梯井内有金属杆，间隔大约两米。金属条之间不够近，不能像梯子一样用于攀爬，但是最上面的金属杆有一个重要的用处。

他做的第一件事就是戴上准备好的厚皮手套，接着从包里拿出长达三十米的缆绳。利用预先计划使用的攀岩装置，他把攀岩装置绕在腰间，系在腰带上。另一端钩在最上方的金属杆。如果他失足了，这条绳子能救他一命的几率大约是五分之一。然而不管这些有的没的，这个装置给了他一种保护和稳定的感觉。

没有时间再去犹豫或者考虑这个决定的对错了。时间在流逝。随着他一次深呼吸，他一跃而下。

_* * * __暴风雨来临前* * * _

前一分钟，杰西卡还坐在原地，等着基尔格雷夫回来，下一分钟，整个伊甸园都失去了电力。孩子们在黑暗中尖叫的声音是她听到的第一件事，孩子们的声音在穹顶里反射，她听到了一声声回声。

“怎么回——”在她听到从项圈里传来的声音时，她闭上了嘴。项圈内部发出两下短短的哔哔声，然后是一下长长的哔哔声。

她先是握紧自己的拳头检验自己心中的想法。

虽然不知道到底发生了什么。但这并不意味着她会放弃这个机会。她的项圈停止了工作。

随着她的咆哮，她用双手抓住装置两侧，把它从脖子上掰开它。虽然不知道它是用什么材料做的，但比她接触过的大多数材料都更为坚硬，要把它扯下来耗费了她大部分的力气。当它最终断开的时候，她把它扔在地上，然后用脚把它踩碎。

她脖子周围的皮肤依然疼痛着，但她没有时间在意这个。她必须在有人来把她打晕之前离开这里。

伊甸园里的灯又亮了起来，白灯和红灯交杂闪烁着，说明一定有什么地方不对劲。

在她的门外，她紧张地听着两个武装警卫的声音。他们两个人都在疯狂地交流，听起来好像他们试图得到指挥。

“上级要员，怎么回事？”——“上级要员，你能听到我说话吗？有人吗？请回答。”

系统瘫痪了。这是唯一的解释。

她一个动作跃过沙发，扯开门，这比她想象的要容易。她的守卫急得没头苍蝇，试图拿出他们的镇静剂，同时丢下他们的通讯设备。左边那个男人拔出枪指着她，瞬间就被她反手抓住枪末端并把枪从他的手中扭转松开。

没有必要增加更多的暴力行为了，她向女看守开了枪，在不到一秒之内女看守就倒在了地上。子弹里的镇静剂对杰西卡来说是合适的剂量，但对其他人来说就不一定。她不会给那个男人击倒她的机会，她朝他肋骨开了两枪。

这比猛敲别人头部更有效率，她满意地拿起另一把枪，把镇静剂塞进口袋里。

她现在可以离开这里了。她可以直接跑向电梯，跳到地面。但她知道她不能就这样离开这里。“该死的。”她嘟囔着跑出门外，走下台阶。她必须先找到基尔格雷夫。

在她住所的大楼入口处还有两个警卫，他们在反应过来之前就昏过去了。

这是她第一次真正出现在伊甸园的露天街道上，一切都乱了套。孩子们在闪烁的灯光下奔跑，寻找他们认识的人来安慰他们或解释发生了什么事。

就在她走出来的时候，广播里传出一个陌生的声音，对伊甸园的居民讲话。“居民们，回到你们指定的房间，等待进一步的指示。居民们，回到——”信息开始循环播放。

基尔格雷夫会在哪？斯特拉的办公室。但她从来没有去过那里，但是他有告诉她那是什么地方。她总得找个地方。努力不撞到任何孩子，她朝着办公楼的方向跑去。

但当她听到一个熟悉的声音呼唤她的名字时，她停了下来。“杰西卡？”他的声音听起来很惊讶，然后当她转向他的方向时，他终于轻松地笑了。“哦天哪，杰西卡！你在这！”他放下沉重的背包，跑向她。

他从控制室的方向走来。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，五官疲惫不堪。白色的T恤上沾满灰尘和污垢，他的一条牛仔裤裤腿被撕开了。

她震惊地盯着他，但他疯狂地抱着她，紧紧地抱着她。“我......我以为我再也找不到你了，但我还是找到了你！”很明显，他上气不接下气地把她抱在这里，对周围的一切毫不在意。“该死的，我害怕这样行不通。但我找到你了。”他重复了几遍，安静地惊讶着。

杰西卡眨了眨眼睛，看了看他背着的那个包，有看了看这个抱着她的男人。“......凯文？”她不敢置信地喃喃着，环顾四周，好像她肯定漏掉了什么东西。

她的声音让他后退，KC点了点头。“是的，是我。”他回头看着她，突然皱着眉头，“你的脖子怎么了？”他真诚地问道，然后摇了摇头。突然间，他意识到时间紧迫，于是退后了一步。“当我没问。你听我说，安全系统十分钟后就会恢复。我们的时间不多了。”

现在她脑子里有好多好多问题想问。他是怎么下来的？他怎么知道安全系统的？如果是他制造的一切，他又是怎么做到的？

但是在他直视她的眼睛之前，他没有给她机会问出这些问题。“我有个计划。”

作者注：

有一位读者说服我写JJ和KK的前戏。我本着情人节的精神，写了！

我不是很想说这个，但是我认为这个故事将在接下来的十章左右内结束，如果不是更少的话。一直一直以来，我以为这个故事还远远不到接近结束。但是现在......我们正在慢慢走向结局......我的意思是，你永远不会知道！我本来预期这个故事将只有30章，所以我刚才说的东西可能完全没有意义哈哈哈哈哈。

不管怎样，求评论，让我知道你认为KC的计划是什么！下一章会进入白热化阶段，一切会变得一团糟。你可能会问，我要对谁下手？我们马上就会知道;)


	72. 坍塌

** _ 第七十二章： _ ** ** _ 坍塌 _ **

（还是）第135天：

灯灭的时候伊利亚正坐在诊所里和医生们讨论杰西卡芯片的参数。

在他知道发生了什么事之前，他尽量不让自己乱了阵脚，拿起了通讯器。“上级要员，诊所停电了，请回答。”他停顿了一下，看到灯又亮了起来，但是它们闪着红光。这使他紧张地站了起来。他环顾四周，通讯器里没有任何回应。

德雷顿博士第一个向他打起手势，简快地表达道，“/我们和基地失去了联系。我们的通讯器没有用了。/”

他脸色苍白，抬着沉重脚步向门口走去。他快步走向控制室，没有和任何人说话。他镇静自若的举止开始慌乱起来，因为他几乎是冲进控制室的。

塞奇站在主控制面板前，和莱利交谈着。他们看起来相当慌乱，当他们看到伊利亚冲进控制室后，他们的慌乱程度更进一步。

在伊利亚发问前，塞奇试图先一步解释道，“/在系统瘫痪之前，我们收到了一条错误信息。系统中了病毒。我们的摄像头和通讯设备目前还不能正常运作。/”

“/什么病毒？/”伊莱咬紧牙关回答道。在他的思想转移到另一个问题之前，他没有得到他的提问的答案。基尔格雷夫脖子上的芯片是独立运行的，所以他不需要担心这个，但杰西卡的项圈不是。“/琼斯的抑制项圈还在正常工作吗？/”

塞奇看了一眼莱利，紧张地回答，“/不在。/”

格利奇低声咒骂，然后转身目测有多少人可供调遣。这个房间以外的人员他都联系不上，这不仅仅是失联而已。他用一种平静的语气指示三个警卫，“去找到琼斯和基尔格雷夫。见到琼斯就镇静她。活抓基尔格雷夫。”他转过头，向他的副手下达指令，“塞奇你跟他们一起去找他们，随时向我汇报情况。”

塞奇点了点头，领着警卫们往外走，朝着琼斯房间的方向走去。

听到外面混乱的情况，伊利亚转向他的一个手杖谁是坐在空白的显示器后面。“发布紧急广播，让人们回到房间。”当广播开始循环播放后，伊利亚面露沮丧用焦虑的目光看向莱利，“这是怎么发生的？”

她摇摇头，她也不知道这是怎么发生的，“/我不知道，但绝对不是从内部原因。这个病毒是外来的，而且构建得很好。有人试图破坏我们的计划。/”

他的眉毛皱了起来，除了琼斯，他实在想不出还有谁会这么做，完全没有头绪。“我们能消除这个病毒吗？”

“/我想可以。只要我能恢复防火墙，病毒十分钟内就会被消灭。/”

“给你五分钟。”他咆哮着，使她惊恐地咽了咽喉咙。但她还是点了点头，虽然她不确定能不能做到。

现在他能做的事情就是等塞奇给他带来好消息。几分钟过去了，他开始踱步，烦躁地用手梳理着自己的长发。如果他们没能控制住局面，一切都会崩溃。

伊利亚眼角余光看到门开了，他迅速抬起头看到塞奇冲了进来。他气喘吁吁的进门报告情况，“/琼斯不见了。我让尼克和布兰登以及我碰到的其他人去找她了。好消息是，我们找到了基尔格雷夫。莱恩把他关在斯特拉的办公室里了。/”

再无多余的话语，塞奇直接领路。斯特拉的办公室毗邻的建筑群里包括伊利亚的私人房间，位于一组穹顶里。那里一端不短的路程，不过幸运的是他们起码不用跑到城市的另一头。

工作区在大楼的二楼，到达后，塞奇让伊利亚先上楼。警卫守卫着让他第二个进入楼里。

基尔格雷夫站在办公室中央，看上去有些生气，当他看到格利奇进来时，他翻了个白眼。他整理了下自己的领带，然后把手插进裤子口袋里。

伊利亚重重的眨了下眼镜，深呼吸一口后，试图让自己平静地问出，“杰西卡在哪儿？”

基尔格雷夫叹了口气，耸了耸肩，“我不知道。不过我肯定她现在已经离开这了。你把她带到这儿来，然后发生了这一切，真是一团糟哼？”他头微微倾斜继续说道，“你抓不到她的。我相信她最终会回来救我们的。我想我应该为她丢下我一个人走而生气，但我知道我不会在这里呆很久了。伊甸园即将沦陷，而我会好好欣赏这个景象。”

当以利亚在脑海中把碎片拼凑起来的时候，沉默了片刻。当他研究着站在他面前的人的言谈举止时，他的脸上出现了一个温柔的，让其他人疑惑的笑容。“KC070616。”他故意拼出全名，然后叹了口气。“好久不见了。”

KC知道自己已经败露，他放弃了伪装，用好奇的目光看向对方，“这就是你给我起的名字？我很失望......”

“你以为我认不出自己的作品吗？”格利奇反问道，微微歪头模仿他失望的样子。转过身对警卫和塞奇说话，“告诉其他人这不是基尔格雷夫。找到真正的他和琼斯。”

现在只剩他和伊利亚在房间里了，他回答了对方的问题。“我当然不这么认为。我就知道你会认出我的。这，”他边说边指着自己换好的衣服，“只是为了糊弄其他人。你知道的，我没必要骗过你。我只需要拖住你，就算只有一分钟也够了。”

突然间他们脚下的大地颤抖了一会儿，然后停了下来。

格利奇脸上略显得意的表情消失了，“这是什么？”

“主穹顶刚刚破裂。你的王国正在陨落。”

_* * * * __坍塌__* * * * _

_ * * * * _ _七分钟前* * * * _

“什么意思？你怎么......你从哪——”杰西卡甚至不知道该问什么问题，直到KC试图迅速的解释。

他尽量简短地说，“维克多和我在过去五天里一直在研究这个。他写了个病毒来关闭这里的安全系统。我从电梯井爬下来的。系统不会一直瘫痪下去。”他一口气把所有这些信息都告诉了她，然后深深地吸了一口气。“我们必须找到基尔格雷夫。他在哪里？”

她眨了眨眼睛，茫然地盯着他，然后才反应过来回答他，“我不......我不知道。我正要去找，然后你出现了。”

“我想我可以和他交换位置。我可以分散伊利亚的注意力让你们有足够的时间离开这里。”

她的表情变得既困惑又担忧，“你留在这没问题吧？你没必要为此牺牲——”

“杰西卡？”基尔格雷夫的声音又使她转头向另一边。

他和其他人从办公楼里走出来，其他人听着广播里的命令回到自己的房间。

基尔格雷夫没看到她的项圈，他意识到她摆脱项圈跑出来了，他走向她的步伐变得轻快起来。直到当他看到她的说话对象时，他停住了脚步。

“天啊，”杰西卡小声喃喃道，她知道接下来的对话一定不是她喜欢的。但KC说了要抓紧时间，所以她还是脱口而出解释，“基尔格雷夫，这是你的克隆体，凯文。凯文，来见见你的被克隆体。”

看着和自己仿佛照镜子般一模一样的人，KC比基尔格雷夫更为震惊。他不知道他应该对基尔格雷夫有什么感觉。他来这是为救他，当然还有杰西卡。

但KC同时恨着他，恨他给自己所有的糟糕的记忆。KC如此情绪化的情感，都是基尔格雷夫传递给他的记忆的错。

但他尽量不让这些想法出现在他的脸上，他清了清嗓子。

基尔格雷夫脸上带着微微怒容，明显是因为KC的外观。“这就是那个你无法分辨是不是我的克隆人？”

杰西卡盯着他，“是他把安全系统关闭的，为了救我们，所以表现出一点该死的感激！”她咬牙切齿，想让基尔格雷夫就此闭嘴，又急忙地补充道，“凯文自愿跟你交换位置，在我们出去的时候分散他们的注意力。你们俩得换换衣服。”他们三个现在就像一群白痴一样站在空地上，她抓住他们的手腕，把他们拖到最近的封闭空间，那里恰好是一间废弃的教室。她关上他们身后的门，当他们都不动的时候，她打了个响指，但他们还是看着对方。“怎么了？赶紧的！”

在她的指挥下，他们训练有素般交换着衣服。

看着两个基尔格雷夫同时脱掉衣服，让她想起了自己曾经做过的一个梦，但这不重要。

闪烁的红灯和循环播放的广播让她头疼，让她难以思考。但这个计划还是不够完美：伊利亚仍然会把其他人困在这里。居民暂时离开这里是不够的，他们还会回去。住在装满窃听器的公寓里，没有任何证据可以指控格利奇。

她今天早上应该想到的想法渐渐浮出水面。她抬起头，她看着基尔格雷夫穿上T恤衫以及KC正在扣上他的扣子。

“中央穹顶。最大的那一个穹顶，那里的控制室连接着一切。”她在他们之间扫了一眼，大声说出了自己的想法。“我们出去的时候把它破坏了怎么样？”

因为这是KC第一次看见伊甸园的全貌，他皱了皱眉头，但是基尔格雷夫点了点头，表示赞同她的想法。“这样的话，格利奇就只能疏散人们了。”

“我认为这行得通。我们必须这么做。他虽然是个混蛋，但如果这里有危险，他不会让这些孩子留在这里的。”

KC似乎能感觉到这是他离开的暗示，他在扎完领带后平静地问基尔格雷夫，“他们会在哪里找到你？”

基尔格雷夫试图不做鬼脸，用相同的声音回应他。“我刚从那栋楼里出来。穿过前门，走右边的楼梯。办公室在左边第二间。”

“好的......我先走了。”KC回应道，深深地吸了一口气。“我们都得动起来。伊利亚不会坐以待毙的。”

杰西卡本来想直接按他说的做，但就在他打开门之前，她抓住了他的手。

“等等。”当他们的眼神交汇时，他已经知道她要说的话了。

他向她挤出一个微笑，试图无视基尔格雷夫让他感到不安的目光。“是这样的，我在基尔格雷夫的口袋里给你留了一封信。”他喃喃自语，对着牛仔裤点点头。“我知道我在做什么，杰西卡。”当他去做他已经准备好的事情时，他的手滑离了她的手。

_* * * * __坍塌* * * * _

_ * * * * _ _现在* * * * _

“都结束了，伊利亚，你已经输了。”不是幸灾乐祸，只是陈述事实。“你现在必须在坍塌之前开始疏散人群。”

伊利亚回头看着他，思考了下他的口型，然后摇头否认。“没有。”这就是他想说的。但是头顶上的灯停止闪烁，他的通讯设备重新连接。通讯器在他的口袋里嗡嗡作响，他最担心的事情被证实了。

“欧米茄，我是上级要员。安全系统和通信设备已经恢复并正常运行。我们还有一个问题，中央穹顶的结构完整性已严重受损。”

他一动不动地站在那里，静静地盯着屏幕，直到又有一条信息进来。

“欧米茄，我们在等你的命令。”

KC看到对方僵住了，他叹了口气朝对方走了一步，想引起他的注意。KC牵起他的手，帮他把通讯器放在嘴前。当他们肌肤接触的时候，他们之间有一种熟悉和亲密的感觉。“下决定吧，伊莱。”KC用平静地语气说着，看着自己的创造者的眼睛。“你别无选择，下令吧。”

在某种程度的记忆和震惊中，格利奇慢慢地把大拇指放在屏幕上，他说，“上级要员，启动7A紧急预案。通知其余员工清扫每个房间。五分钟内让所有人撤离。”在电话另一头请求二次确认之前，他喃喃自语道，“剩下的让阿尔法负责吧。我下线了。”说这样，他把通讯器掉在了地板上，似乎并不在意它掉在地板上会发生裂缝。

当KC松开对方的手时，伊利亚的脸上露出了死一般的表情。这种感觉KC很熟悉。伊利亚的眼睛闪烁着不寻常的光芒，像是失去希望和彻底绝望的感觉。

尽管如此，KC还是非常同情他，“我知道你想干什么。你是个好人。但是你做了那么多错误的决定。所有这一切，”他指着他周围的房间说，“都是错误的。我知道你心里明白这一点。它必须结束。”

但格利奇还是摇摇头，他的头发摆落在脸前。“这是我毕生的心血。伊甸园是我的遗产。我学习建筑学和工程学的唯一目的就是试图创造一个更好的世界。这就是我的生活。”他重复着，感受着心跳的加快。此时此刻，他情不自禁地想起了他的哥哥艾略特以及他为了保护自己遭受到的额外虐待。是的，伊利亚的童年很可怕，但他哥哥的更可怕。伊甸园同样也是为了像他这样的孩子准备的。“我不指望你能理解。”他补充道，感觉身体不舒服。

“但我确实能理解。”KC反击道，他的眼睛一直盯着对方。现在他和他创造者单独在一起了，他可以真正说出自己的想法了。他不需要担心杰西卡对他或他的行为有什么看法了。“那天晚上......我们约会的那天晚上。你用你的一部分造就了我。”

伊利亚回头看着他，目光变得柔和，“你是我第一个付出这么多努力的克隆体。我想这是不可避免的。”

大楼再次地震，几乎使两人失去平衡。外面，玻璃裂开的声音生动地回响着。

他们谁也没动。

KC的目光转向地面，但他仍然抬着头，以确保他所说的内容被人阅读。他问了一个过去几天一直萦绕在他脑海中的问题，他发问时声音是沙哑的，“你为什么不要我？”

伊利亚眨了眨眼睛，表示不解。“什么？”

“我本可以成为你想要的那个人。我和他长得一模一样，除了我没有超能力。我为我的......他的过去感到遗憾而且我能够理解你。你本可以直接留下我的......”如果他这么做了，那显然也是不对的。如果他这么做的话，这一切都不会发生，尤其是伊甸园的覆灭很有可能不会发生。但这个假设仍然给KC的很多想法蒙上了阴影。

就好像伊利亚在脑子里过了一遍这个假设，他回望着他所造之人的眼睛，皱起了眉头。这当然是最好的选择......“那......那不是我制造你的本意。”

“我知道。你创造我的目的是为了分散杰西的注意力。”说出这些话使他很不舒服。“如果你都不想要我，那么你指望杰西卡怎么做呢？”KC咬到了自己的舌头，疼痛使他浅浅地吸了一口气。“你用那些残忍的记忆创造出了我，但我唯一感受到的是......拒绝。”

在伊利亚准备回答之前，他的一个保镖冲进了房间，吸引了他的注意力。这个女人因为从远处跑过来而呼吸沉重，她向他打着手势，“/先生，我们得马上离开这里。尼克正在召集最后一批员工。穹顶不能再支撑超过几分钟了。/”

伊利亚所做的只是眼睛充满了泪水，“丽莎，”他温柔地说，但是停止了说话，开始做手势，发现很难把话说出来。“/替我谢谢大家。告诉塞奇我爱他如同兄弟。把这个还给艾略特。/”他小心翼翼地把挂在脖子上的天使翅膀项链摘下来，递给她。当项链在她手里的时候，他喃喃地说，“离开这吧。”

她的下唇似乎在颤抖，她回头看着她优雅和广受喜爱的上司，紧紧抓住她手中的项链。“你不能留在这儿......求你了......你得跟我走——”

“走。”他大声地说，更严厉地强迫她咽下苦恼，让她像来时一样匆匆离开。她走后，他慢慢地走过来，坐在沙发上，抬头看着KC。“伊甸园与我同归于尽，再合适不过了。一旦这件事泄露出去，没人会给我重建她的机会......”

如果在此之前不是很明显，那现在是了。这座城市象征他未出生的妹妹。夺走它就像第二次失去她。

尽管如此，伊利亚还是温柔地补充道，“你也该走了，留在这和我一起没有意义。”

KC回以友好的微笑，坐在他旁边，回头看向他的眼睛。“去哪儿？我告诉过你，杰西卡不要我。离开这里对我来说没有意义。这不重要。”

“你的生命很重要。”他说，不只是为了让他改变主意，更多的是承认KC先前说出的话。“我......我试图把基尔格雷夫带到一个他不必躲藏的地方。我很抱歉让你觉得自己是多余的。”

地基开始不断地震动，地面上的压力越来越大，地面上的建筑随之摇晃起来。

友好的微笑仍在KC的脸上，他看着一颗泪珠从他的创造者的脸颊上滚落下来。“你不必感到内疚。至少不是现在，内疚作为最后感受的情绪是很糟糕的。”他伸出手，用大拇指擦拭伊利亚眼睛下面的泪滴。“最后一种更好的情绪是......接受。你同意吗？”

伊利亚紧握双手，用尽一切办法试图以微笑回应。“谢谢你。”他的眼睛一直盯着KC的嘴唇，好像在等着看他接下来会说什么。

KC的胸口一阵颤动，当他试图探测这种奇怪的静电感觉是什么，他和身边坐着的人似乎在共同体验这种感觉。这看起来不太对劲，这怎么可能。这根本说不通，但就是这样发生了。如果这发生在他们临死前一分钟以内，那谁有在乎这是什么呢？

当玻璃的裂缝到达穹顶的另一边时，玻璃就会完全粉碎，他们上方的土地就会被邀请进来。随着整个伊甸园的坍塌，KC身体微微前倾，让伊利亚亲吻他的嘴唇，两人闭上了眼睛。

......

在街对面的屋顶上，杰西卡和基尔格雷夫默默地看着格利奇大楼震动着沉入地下，掩埋了曾经是他们监狱的东西。成百上千的人和孩子在旁观者的尖叫声中逃离了现场。周围的建筑物离得足够远，没有受到损害，因为格利奇几乎拥有地下城市所在地上方的所有土地。

警笛在远处鸣响。

作者注：

怎么样？

自从我创造了KC，我就知道他会和伊利亚有一种其他人不会有的联系。他算是个中间人。他能分辨是非，但也同情他的创造者。Deyo和我曾经开玩笑说KC是双性恋，因为格利奇无意中也让他对男人产生了一些吸引力（参考他在第65章结尾的态度转变，以及我们在第61章结尾第一次看到他）。事情是这样的：我毫不怀疑KC爱杰西卡直到他生命的最后一刻。大部分的基尔格雷夫是无法抹去的。但是他绝对不会拒绝和另一个男人有点亲密关系的想法。因为这个原因，加上他对伊利亚的同情分，以及他知道他们无论如何都会死，（再加上伊莱是个性感的混蛋这个事实），这就是为什么会发生这种事。这算是乱伦吗？

......什么？不是吧......（大概）？这是我在遭遇不可避免的强烈反对/烦恼之前为自己辩护的方式吗？当然。

你们中的一些人可能会想，_“为什么我们不把这章的重点放在杰西卡和她的逃跑上呢？”_我承认这样一定很有趣。干掉了几个阻止他们的警卫。躲避飞镖。把穹顶弄乱得乱七八糟。不得不突破电梯顶部，带着基尔格雷夫跳出电梯井。我当然可以这么做。但为什么要呢，当我更愿意探索造物主的人性和最终必然会被毁灭的创造物。

不管怎样，我同意KC的观点。伊利亚是个好人但也做了很多糟糕的决定。RIP伊利亚·凯恩·格利奇和KC070616。

这是我等待了很长时间想要写的章节之一，写得和我心里想的一模一样。我很难过。但谁在乎呢。当我杀死露比的时候，我（有点）伤心。正因为如此，只有如此才能公正地对待这个故事。我们的英雄逃出来了。但谁才是真正的英雄呢？


	73. 亲爱的杰西卡

** _ 第七十三章：亲爱的杰西卡 _ **

第141天：

屏幕上，记者的讲话和大楼坍塌的画面被不断的重复播放，报道着整个国家都在谈论的事件的最新进展。

“故事的转折点在于前几天一位匿名医生提供的信息，帮助我们解除了一些疑惑。从信息来看，伊利亚•格利奇是一位变种人罪犯，他在一个地下发展项目中养育了上百个孩子，并创造了他们的克隆体。是的，克隆体。接下来，我们请来了变种人专家迪恩•亨德森。迪恩，欢迎来到我们的节目。”

一个焦急的男人从他的座位上挪了挪身子。在他点头并开始说话之前，时间的一秒秒的过去造成了一种令人不安的沉默。“谢谢你的邀请，桑德拉。”

“你能告诉我们这个新发现是怎么来的吗？”

“是这样的，在大众的强烈要求下，国际安全局调出了格利奇先生的所有信息，包括他签署的声称自己是变种人的法律文件。现在，这份被解封的文件并没有说明他的能力是什么，但是在一些受害者开始与家人团聚之后，我们意识到人们被克隆和取代了，这就解释了他的能力。这和我们见过的完全不同。我们对受害者和替代他们的克隆体做了测试，我们发现克隆体的DNA是由格利奇先生和受害者组成的。说实话——”

桑德拉打断对方的话插话进来，急切地想问些问题，“现在，这些克隆人会被如何处置？他们不能被简单地允许留在社会中，是吧？我的意思是，我坦率地说，他们似乎是一种危险。”

迪恩停下来，尽量让自己看起来没有被这种打断感到恼火。“此时此刻，他们正被移交给政府进行进一步的测试。但是之后怎么处理他们仍没有明确答案。这整个事件挑战了我们对生命的信念。从本质上来说，处决这些在我们的世界中没有立足之地的生物是不道德的吗？我也不知道。我觉得这不是我该说的。你需要采访一些更有能力的人来进一步讨论这个问题。”迪恩紧张地笑了笑，然后继续说道，“这是一个前所未有的情况——”

“当局的一份新报告称，目前大多数受害者已经回到家人身边，克隆体已经被拘留。然而，我们不能确保没有漏网之鱼。要了解更多信息，和如果你认为你的家人有可能是克隆体，请拨打这个号码。”屏幕底部出现了_“克隆热线”_号码，并停留在那。她再次对她的嘉宾说，“随着这一切的发生，你认为变种人的想法是我们社会需要容纳的东西吗？伊利亚•格利奇深受大多数公众的喜爱，但事实证明他是一个变种人，他愚弄了我们所有人，让我们以为他是人类。这难道不是公民应该警惕的事情吗？”

迪恩和她一起点了点头，似乎急于讨论这个问题。“哦，当然。《异人和变种人注册法案》显然是不够的。我们应该制定新的法律，要求所有拥有超能力的人类向政府揭露其能力和个人信息，而且这些文件应该公之于众。格利奇先生一直以来都不用站出来告诉全世界他到底是谁，这简直是疯了。如果他那样做了，他就不可能做到这个地步。我对遗传学进行了广泛的研究，很明显，携带X基因和任何其他非自然力量的人都是潜在的危险。如果我们不制定更多的法律来保护自己，我们只能坐以待毙这样的灾难再次发生。”

桑德拉表示赞同后总结道，“好的，谢谢你在百忙之中抽出时间，迪恩。”在他的屏幕消失之前，他还没来得及道谢，她就离开了。“有关格利奇公司的地下城市和教育系统的谣言和报道尚未得到当局的证实或否认，因为废墟中的搜寻工作尚未完成。目前为止，伊利亚•格利奇仍然下落不明。人们认为他死于建筑物倒塌，但这并没有得到证实。一会儿，法律专家梅森•布朗也会加入我们，他将向我们详细介绍其他已经发生的逮捕行动。在这些人中，塞奇•萨拉查和伊利亚•格利奇的其他员工。别走开，广告之后我们马上回来。”

_* * * __亲爱的杰西卡* * * _

_ “亲爱的杰西卡，_

_ 我有很多话想对你说，不过，我肯定我们再次见面的时间不会太长。所以我决定给你写这封信，省得我喘不过气来。_

_ 维克多和我一直在努力计划让你摆脱这个混乱，如果你收到这封信，说明我们已经成功了。_

_ 维克多是一个不可思议的人，这是我想说的第一件事。他一直对我很友好，即使是在他对你感到绝望的时候。他像关心家人一样关心你。当他谈到你的时候，我从他的眼神中看出来了。我希望将来你能和他保持联系，继续给予他应有的尊重。退一步说，没有他我是做不到这个的。再次替我谢谢他。_

_ 你现在肯定已经知道了......_ _我没打算活着离开这里。我在这个世界上没有立足之地。我是被创造出来的，被当作一种工具来欺骗你。所以，如果我存在的唯一其他目的是帮助拯救你，我接受这个。也许我的牺牲（你甚至可以这么称呼它）将帮助你与基尔格雷夫向前迈进。_

_ 听着，我知道他是个混蛋。我拥有过他的记忆。他过去所做的选择让我感到厌恶和恐惧。我想代表他再次道歉。但最近他一直在努力补偿你。我不是说他会不再是一个卑鄙小人，但他正在努力成为你希望他成为的英雄。我也不是想让你原谅他。我只是希望你能继续给他一个机会去做一些好事。我知道这是一项艰巨的任务。所以，我祝你好运。_

_ 永远做你自己，杰西卡。我们都知道你比表面上更关心这个该死的世界。永不停止。_

_ 爱你的，_

_ 凯文”_

......

自从他们逃离伊甸园后，杰西卡每隔一天就会重读一遍她放在上衣口袋里的这封信。

凯文比她想象的勇敢，如果他不这样勇敢，他们很可能逃不出来。想到他来救她时他们的最后一次谈话，她感到遗憾和痛苦。尽管如此，她还是可以尊重他的要求。

经过一番疯狂之后，他们来到了维克多的住处。他们呆了超过一天的原因是因为KC没有和他们一起回来，维克多不太好。当然，杰西卡回来的事实让他欣喜若狂，但失去KC对他的打击比她预想的更大。显然，她没有亲眼目睹他们成为朋友，所以她很难理解。

维克多痛哭流涕了很久。比杰西卡以前从他身上看到的还要多。和他恐慌发作的时候不一样，因为她使用的先前同样的策略并没有使他平静下来。她无法让他不再伤心，但她至少可以留下来安慰他。

昨天，杰西卡去他们的公寓收拾他们的东西，确保她与房东的协议仍然有效。尽管家具被毁，发生了一些神秘的事情，她还是设法说服房东给他们另一个房间。她只答应赔偿他们第一个房间的损失。

今天早上，他们打算把维克多的空间还给他。有杰西卡在身边可能会有所帮助，但是有基尔格雷夫在身边可能只会让维克多更糟糕。

“你一个人没问题吧？”杰西卡带着明显的忧虑看着他。“也许今天回去工作会有所帮助......”她尽可能地微笑着。

他没有回以微笑，只是点点头，几乎不看她的眼睛。“是 - 是啊......”

“好吧。”她也喃喃自语，开始皱眉。“如果有什么事，发短信给我。否则，我过几天就回来看你。”他只是简单地点了点头，然后安静地把头靠在她身上，给了她一个昏昏欲睡的拥抱。她叹了口气，拥抱着他，温柔地抚摸着他的背。当他放手时，她也犹豫不决。“我们很快会再见的......”

基尔格雷夫已经在门口等着了。

“我们走吧。”她喃喃地对基尔格雷夫说，轻松地叫了一辆出租车。

在过来的路上，她把预先写好的短信解锁后发给崔西。上面写着，{我们被绑架了，但是我们现在没事了。去看下BBC，然后我会告诉你详情。 - J} - 8：14am.很明显，因为她已经好几个星期没有和她姐姐说话了，这不会有什么好结果。但她至少应该得到一个更新。而杰西卡不可能永远避开这个话题。

她不仅要应付维克多态度的转变，还要应付崔西，但自从他们逃离伊甸园后，她不得不不断地应付基尔格雷夫，他也没有完全恢复正常。问题是，基尔格雷夫不断抱怨一件事，而且只抱怨一件事.....。

“这快把我逼疯了。”基尔格雷夫咆哮着，用食指挠着脖子后面的小装置。

“你说过了。”她盯着窗外说。

对她来说幸运的是，她在伊甸园的时间唯一的后果是她脖子上的不适，那恢复得相当快。但是基尔格雷夫仍然不能使用超能力，这让他很恼火。到现在为止，他已经恳求过杰西卡两次把它割下来，即使割下它会连同割下一大块皮肤也想要把它割下来。

但她拒绝了，因为他们两个都不知道它是如何工作的，不知道如果强行把它取下会造成什么样的后果。“就像我说的，如果维克多过几天感觉好些了，我们会问他是否可以通过手术取出它。你要再这样过几天。”

基尔格雷夫不再咆哮了，他呜咽着躺回座位上。他最近感到头昏眼花，经常抽筋，而且这些症状似乎每天都在加重，他甚至还不能命令人。在这种情况下他每天都愈加痛苦。“我觉得我很不好，杰西卡。”他撅着嘴嘟囔着。

“你太夸张了。”她总结道，到目的地后没有等他就直接下车了。她拿着他们所有的行李，走上楼梯，来到他们的新房间，5E。

“如果我没有任何超能力，我怎么能成为一个英雄呢？”他懒洋洋地跟在她后面。关门后，当只有他们两个人的时候，他不停地抱怨，“求你了，杰西卡。我们必须做点什么......”

“这只是暂时的好吧？”她无意中喃喃自语了一下。她把所有行李扔在几乎空空如也的地板中间，坐在唯一的椅子上。“除此之外，这可能对你有好处——”说到一半，她从口袋里掏出振动着的手机。是崔西的来电，杰西卡短暂地闭上了眼睛，叹了口气。“我得接这个电话。你能去别的地方吗？”

让她大吃一惊的是，他并没有抗议，只是拖着脚步走向卧室。她没有细想他的奇怪行为。

她接通电话时听到的第一句话是，“你打算告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？”

崔西听起来并不像她预期的那样生气。她听起来很沮丧，说得更准确些......心灰意冷。杰西卡眨了几下眼睛，“崔西，你还好吗？”

“不然呢？！”这一次她崩溃了。“你在乎我怎么样了吗？”

“什么？我当然在乎......”她的说话声慢慢变小，因为她知道她其实没有证据支持这句话。

对方停顿了一下，就好像崔西在考虑，在她不知道过去几周发生了什么事的情况下，她是否真的要卷入这场争论。对此，她最终表示否定。她深吸了一口气，继续问道，“你打算解释一下上条短信是什么意思吗？”

杰西卡因为对方没有追根究底整件事情松了口气，“你看新闻了吗？”

“看了，某个变种人克隆了一群人，把他们困在地下？”崔西没有听到对方的回应，她的语气突然严肃起来，“你是他们中的一员吗？”

“基尔格雷夫和我都是......那说来话长，我只想让你知道我没事。”

“所以你又被绑架了？！”她对着电话叹了口气。“说来话长？好吧，我很有空，杰西。你可以开始说了。”

当然。“我们做了个调查，发现这个叫格利奇的家伙有些问题。然后我们就和他纠缠起来，最后他绑架了我们。那栋楼的坍塌归咎于我们——。”

“对不起，你能不能别再说‘我们’了，就好像你和那个混蛋现在是最好的朋友一样？”她打断了她，轻轻地咆哮着。

杰西卡最不希望的事情就是被打断，她正在给出对方要求的解释。她眯起眼睛，声音平静下来，以确保基尔格雷夫没有在偷听。“基尔格雷夫和我在一起工作......我不知道你想让我说什么。”

“这个人在此之前除了折磨你之外什么也没做，你现在这么随便地提起他，说得跟你们是该死的朋友似的。所以这个精神病绑架了你，然后你决定放弃你的生活去照顾他。接着，你又决定对抗另一个有超能力的精神病，而我现在才得知？”崔西停下来深吸了一口气，继续道，“我不是想让你说什么。我希望你能回家。”

“也许......很快......但还不是时候。我——”

“你在伦敦。”崔西认真地说。她之前只知道她最好的朋友在_“国外”_。但是在被要求观看BBC在首都中心发生的涉及杰西卡的事件后，她只是乐观了一点。“我不在乎你说的东西，我要去找你。”

“崔西，别。”杰西卡紧握着拳头，尽可能严肃地说。“你根本不知道我在这里想达到什么目的。”

“你知道吗，你是对的！我不知道。杰西，我不明白。你想达到什么目的？教教我啊。”她用苛刻的语气大声地回应杰西卡。

杰西卡试图不提高她的声音，慢慢地说，“等他的超能力恢复了，我们会再次帮助人们。不管你喜欢与否，我们已经一起拯救了数百人，他们甚至不知道自己遇到了麻烦。”

但是杰西卡刚才说的话里的一部分让她停下来问道，“等他的超能力恢复了，是什么意思？”

杰西卡并不认为这是个什么大问题，她直接回答说，“那个绑架我们的家伙在他的脖子上安装了个装置，可以阻止他的能力发挥作用。我们试过直接把它拿出来，但我认为还是必须通过手术切除。”

在崔西开始嘲笑之前，又是一个停顿。“哦，我的天呐，你听到你自己说的话了吗！解决方案已经落到了你的手里，现在你又想把他的能力还给他？”

这句话好像突然点亮了她，她犹豫了一下。

“你别说了。你想想，你帮他的目的是什么？这就是你想要的一切！他再也不能伤害任何人了。”

这就是她想要的吗？以前肯定是这样的。但是在过去的几个月里发生了这么多事情，这让她困惑了。她现在想要的是什么？

虽然杰西卡确实考虑过这个问题，崔西继续说，“别忘了，他是那个无数次强奸你，并告诉我把一颗子弹放在我脑子里的人。”她还没说完，“杰西，他又一次钻进了你的脑子，你甚至感觉不到这个事实。”

杰西卡不知道自己是被洗脑还是就是这么天真，但她此时所感受到的一切都被自己的情绪所迷惑。崔西的逻辑和推理是站在她那边的，那么杰西卡站哪边呢？她自己的妄想？

“崔西......我想我......”她真的不知道这句话要怎么说，只能乞求在对方离线的时候，让逻辑和理智出现在她的脑海里。谢天谢地，她不用把话说出来了，因为有什么东西吸引了她的注意力。

从卧室里传来一阵骚动，有什么东西掉到了地上。

杰西卡用手盖住麦克风，问道，“基尔格雷夫？你在干什么？”

“什么声音？”崔西问道，她也听到了。

杰西卡把手拿起了下，回答道，“我不知道，等一下。”公寓里一片寂静，她站了起来。“基尔格雷夫？”还是没有听到回应，她走近一些，迅速打开了卧室的门。她看到发生了什么，飞快地对着手机说，“崔西，我得先挂了。我一会儿再打给你。”直接挂断了电话，她跪在她的搭档身边。

杰西卡先是检查他的脉搏。谢天谢地，他的心脏还在跳动。说到这里，她断定基尔格雷夫倒在床头柜上之后晕倒了。他四仰八叉地躺在地板上，身上穿的T恤上沾满汗水。虽然他还在呼吸，但他的呼吸很浅，很困难。

“基尔格雷夫？”她又试了一次，轻轻地拍了拍他，看他是否会睁开眼睛。他没有。更让她担心的是他的脸在发热。这使她想起那次治疗失败后使她生病的情景。“操懆懆......”她小心翼翼地把他抬起来放在床上，用枕头把他的头抬高。

他们都知道，普通感冒并不会导致晕倒。他一点有什么不对。

她不能随便找一个有执照的医生来告诉她是什么导致了他这样，就像他为她做的那样，实际上只有一个选择。维克多现在肯定在上班，但她至少可以给他留个口信。给他点空间就这么多了。杰西卡一直依靠这个19岁的天才来解决他们所有的问题，这让她觉得很不公平，然而在这里，她没有其他人可以信任。

她紧握手机，拨通了维克多的号码。不出所料，被转接到语音信箱。“我 - 我是维 - 维克多•麦麦肯兹。请 - 请留言。”

她把手机放在肩膀和耳朵之间等待提示音结束，顺手脱下基尔格雷夫的衬衫。提示音结束后，她说，“嘿，维克多，是我。基尔格雷夫昏过去了。我觉得他有点不对劲。他在发热，很热，他的呼吸很困难。我知道你工作很忙，但是......”她叹了口气，决定把湿透的衬衫从中间撕开，试着让他凉下来。“......如果你休息的时候能给我回个电话，我会很感激的。谢谢。”

通话结束后，她皱着眉低头看着他。

杰西卡坐在他身边，她不知道那件事更让她烦恼。基尔格雷夫的突然崩溃，还是她真心关心他的事实。


	74. 爱的错觉

作者前言：

我有期中考试，接着又是春假，这就是为什么已经过了几个星期了我还没更新。

在你阅读之前，让我先说出一个我已经想了一年的（不那么重要的）事情。我搞错了时间线。是这样的：电视剧开始于基尔格雷夫“死”后大约一年，然后插叙到18个月前JJ在她的办公室工作时的情景。这意味着基尔格雷夫不可能关押她超过六个月。在第三章里，我写道这是他们结婚一周年的夜晚。为我自己辩解一下，当时我刚看完剧。我知道这没什么大不了的，但是这让我有点困扰，我想在别人笑之前指出来。不管怎样，我承认这是我的问题。所以当时在我眼里，他们才在一起一年多一点，好吗？好吧。

这章文后不会有我的留言，因为我不想解释这一章的任何内容。好好享受吧！求评论！爱你们！^-^

** _ 第七十四章：爱的错觉 _ **

_* * * __基尔格雷夫和杰西卡相遇10__个月后* * * _

作为一个非常重视隐私的男人，基尔格雷夫喜欢和杰西卡在公共场合出现。他除了喜欢像战利品一样炫耀她以外，当他们之间的互动有一些不由自主的听众时，会让整个过程更加令人陶醉。

那是一个相当普通的夜晚，但是两人一吃完晚饭就出发去休息室了。喝了几杯之后，他们又点了几杯。

休息室有很多沙发和不同的游戏区域，比如台球桌。

基尔格雷夫在角落里选了一张沙发，在这里他可以很清楚地看到在场所有人。

到目前为止，他已经逗弄了她一整晚了，一心让她今天就等着。因为这个原因，当他们坐在一起的时候，他的手臂搂在她的腰上，而她则紧紧地坐在他身边。她的身体扭转，这样她就可以面对他，在这样做的时候，她外侧的那一腿上压在他的膝盖上。她的下身紧贴着他的腰，就差那么一点就完全跨坐在他身上了。她穿着宽松的粉色连衣裙，站着的时候遮不住整个大腿。她以这种姿势坐着，丝毫没有想过自己的内裤很有可能会露出来。

她的姿势使基尔格雷夫咧嘴一笑。他的眼睛转到她的身上，他的指尖划过她的大腿下方。她有点闷闷不乐地看着他，使他问，“告诉我，你在想什么？”

她的手放在他的胸口上，喃喃着尽可能含糊的回答道，“你。”

他咧开嘴笑，扬起眉毛，“哦？”

她点点头，在他让她详细说说，或让她说一些她会后悔的话之前，俯身吻上他。最好的消遣无疑是她的身体。她的舌头分开他的嘴唇，他嘴里哼哼地抓住她的大腿。

他是那个先后退的人，贯彻自己坚持吊着她的想法。

杰西卡确信他看到了她翻了个白眼，但那只把逗他笑了。

“当你对我不耐烦的时候，真美。”当一个年轻女人拿着他们点的饮料走近他们时，他的目光从她身上移开。

她穿着紧身牛仔裤和制服，看起来绝不超过二十二岁。如果她没有提供酒精饮料的话，她很可能被误认为是一个高中生。她的金色短发遮住大部分眼睛。看到基尔格雷夫的目光，她脸红了，点了一下头，然后悄悄地退开，细声说道，“如果你还需要什么，直接告诉我。”

他扬起眉毛，回头看着她。为了阻止她离开，他问，“你为什么脸红？要诚实。”

她的脸色一下苍白起来，眼睛转向杰西卡，结结巴巴地说，“我-我......我嫉妒你......或者......或者说是嫉妒你们俩。你们之间的关系。你看起来在热恋中......那么快乐。”

这使基尔格雷夫抬起头来，“是吗？”

“是的......”女孩害羞地咕哝着。

对于这个猜测他没有确认或否认，他只是眯着眼笑了。

杰西卡的脸色随着她的目光移开而变得苍白。很明显，这个女孩根本不知道自己在做什么假设。杰西卡试着坐起来，这样她就不用那么靠着基尔格雷夫了，但是他紧紧地搂着她，不让她动。

“那什么能让你开心呢？”基尔格雷夫问道，他对自己和她之间的互动并不完全不满意。

一般情况下，杰西卡会认为他真想的和别人交谈，但是她太慌乱了，甚至没有去想这件事。相反的，她伸手去拿放在她面前的酒。

女孩回答时眨了眨眼，耸了耸肩，“大概是......或许希望自己有一天能成功......我只是说说而已。”

他继续问道，“是什么阻碍了你？”

“这份工作。”她紧张地咯咯笑着。“我......我应该去上大学的，但是现在......我不知道。我感觉我有点被困在这里了。”

基尔格雷夫露出怜悯的神情，这对他来说相当罕见。他十分肯定地命令道，“辞掉这份工作。去申请大学吧。”

她给出的回应是乐观的，她转身朝前台走去，消失在_“员工通道”_门后。

在女孩表面上胜利地离开之前，杰西卡喝完了剩下的酒。

基尔格雷夫刚刚很有可能毁了她的生活。即使她足够聪明，能够进入一所好学校，她能够支付学费的可能性也很低。她可能不得不至少保留这份兼职，为她的学生贷款做准备。

不管怎样，还是感觉不错的。至少基尔格雷夫的意图是对的。与上周相比，这是一个进步，当时他让一个看了一眼杰西卡的男人把自己淹死在厕所里。

出于真正的好奇，杰西卡转向他，不带谴责地问道，“你为什么要这么做？”她发问也是为了转移注意力，不要让那个女孩误以为他们在恋爱。

他只是耸耸肩没有回答，给了她一个快速的吻。

她没有拒绝。

几杯酒下肚后，在杰西卡终于能够直面那个女孩的话语。虽然说得不是很直接，只是假设而已。不管他有没有意识到，现在是她和他进行真诚交流的最好时候。

“如果我不再和你在一起，你会怎么做？”

他似乎不理解这个问题，所以她在没有提示太多的情况下重复了一遍。

“比如，如果我就这样站起来死了......毫无缘由的死了。你会怎么做？”

她心里有一部分希望她本人对他来说没什么意义。可以牺牲，不被在乎是否就此消失。但要足够重要，他不能轻易地让她自杀。这是个极其微妙的界限，而她在这条线上的可能性微乎其微。他们在一起的时间对她来说就像一个她永远在坠落着的无底洞。如果他觉得无聊的话，他早就该放她走了。

然而，这个想法却使他皱起了眉头，“如果你死了，我想我得找别人来陪我了。我认为寻找像你这样能吸引我注意力的人，会有点难度。”

处理他话里的信息让她隐隐感到不舒服。但至少他说得是真话，她对他们关系的性质有了更好的理解。她“吸引着他的注意力”。不管这句话是什么意思。她不知道这句话更意味着爱情，或是意味着离“自杀”太远了。无论如何，她还是试着挤出笑容一笑了之。当她笑的时候，看不出笑容里是否带有轻蔑的意味，“所以你是说我的死会给你带来不便？”

“没错。”他慢慢地得意地笑着，一直抱着她。他的一只手轻轻地抬起她的下巴，以便他弯下腰亲吻她的脖子。

她重新调整自己的位置，紧紧依偎着他。当他的舌头滑过她的肌肤时，她紧紧抓住他的衣服，试图阻止自己的呻吟。

她的扭动让他满意地发出悦耳的嗡嗡声，“为什么问这个？你不打算去任何地方。是吗？”

他把这段话分解成一个命令，接着一个问题，这是不容忽视的，因为她感到压倒性的不想离开他的冲动。“当然不。”她以讽刺的口吻恰如其分地回答，“我不想因为我的缺席而惹恼你。”

她的语气丝毫没有让他感到不安，特别是当他抚摸她时，她已经开始呜咽了。当他小心翼翼地抚摸她的内裤时，他那只空闲的手滑到她的裙子下面，轻轻地问道，“那我呢？”

她的呼吸急促，她有意识地努力不让自己的下身碰到他的身体，“你什么？”她的声音听起来有些颤抖，有点紧张。当他继续这样逗弄她时，很难有一次真正的谈话。

“如果我‘站起来死了’，”他故意引用她的话。他的一只手露在外面，他以此为借口，用另一个手指在她双腿间抚摸着。他的气息打在她的脖子上，他问道，“你会怎么做？”

我就自由了。我会肢解你的尸体，把你的头拧下来。我愿意把你的血当礼服穿。

当然这是非常夸张的说法，尽管这是她的第一个想法。然而，拥有自由的想法足以让她在正在经历的心理和性的双重折磨下笑出声。她还没蠢到把这些话说出来，所以她尽量保持着自己的黑色幽默和俏皮的举止。

尽管如此，她还是很难说出口，“我得给你办一个隆重的葬礼。显然，我会是唯一一个在葬礼上的人，但这不会减少任何意义。”

这一次，她话里讽刺让他太难以忽视了。这只让他再次露齿而笑，“是这样吗？”他不需要她的回答，转过身面对面把她推倒在沙发上。当她意识到发生了什么事时，她尖叫着，眼睛睁得大大的。他一拉开她的腿，她的呼吸就顿住了，“让我给你你一直在等待的东西吧。”

是的，他要在公共休息室里和她做爱，而房间里的其他七个人无法阻止他们。这不是第一次，也肯定不是最后一次。

如果没有她，他会错过这样的娱乐；如果没有她，他就不能更多的了解她；如果没有她，他就不能享受和她在一起时的乐趣。当这些想法出现在他的脑海里时，他就意识到了，几乎没有什么事情可以改变他对她的看法。即使她在反抗他们的关系，他仍然喜欢着她。而现在，她终于回心转意，他们之间的一切是那么的完美。没有什么能使他放弃她。

他以前从来没有考虑过婚姻，其实现在也没有。但是如果他要和某个人共度余生，那个人一定是杰西卡。

直到死亡将他们分开。

_* * * * __爱的错觉* * * * _

_ * * * * _ _现在* * * * _

（仍然）第141天：

维克多在休息时间里来到了杰西卡这，但正如她所料，他不能放下工作去帮助基尔格雷夫。相反，他告诉她该做什么，直到他回到家。这些指示：使用冰袋使他的前额保持凉爽。如果可以的话，让他侧身躺着

她在离开房间前，确保他在睡梦中呕吐的时候不会噎着自己。如果他在今晚之前醒来，让他尽量多喝水。

当她准备离开去维克多家里见他的时候，他还没有醒来，但是她已经按照维克多所有的指示去做了。

崔西给她打了很多次电话，并发了一堆短信，其中包括{发生了什么事？-T}-9：53.还有，{你还好吗？！？-T}-10：28.

杰西卡一整天都坐在基尔格雷夫的床边，只是看着他。当她决定回短信的时候，她会尽量保持简洁，不经意间内容变得直白。{我很好。出了点事。请不要再给我打电话了。我们以后再谈。-J}-11：41.

这只会让崔西进一步质疑自己的决定，而杰西卡也一直在苦苦思索。

对她来说，把不省人事的基尔格雷夫抬上一辆出租车去维克托的住处并不是什么难事。但是问题出在她和他一起出去的那一刻。

她对面的街道上，一群暴徒聚集在商店外面，人行道上挤满了愤怒的人们。许多人聚集在了一起，涌上街头，造成交通阻塞。杰西卡在几秒钟内就意识到他们为什么这么生气。

“出来，变种人（mutie）！我们知道你在里面！”一个人的喊声从人群中发出。

_“变种人（__mutant__）”_的贬义词足以让杰西卡畏缩不前。

一个有名的变种人女姓在这里经营着一家古雅的珠宝店。她的邻居们知道她是谁，她对他们很友好，她的能力仅仅是使植物快速生长而已。

但几乎就在格利奇事件被曝光后不久，一些仇恨组织拥有了更多的追随者。净化者，类似于3K党，是一个决心驱逐变种人离开他们的土地，只欢迎他们判断为人类的人的组织。他们想发动一场战争，他们总是想发动一场战争。他们现在比以前有了更多的动力。

有那么多人认识这个女人，而且她对自己的能力毫不掩饰，所以暴徒们毫不费力地找到了她。他们的目的是把她吓出城去。通往她生意的大门通常是开着的，但是今天却是关着的，而且还关着灯。

几个不知名人士开始朝她的窗户扔石头，那只在窗上留下一些划痕，没有裂缝。然而，杰西卡知道暴徒是如何工作的，她知道接下来会是砖块，然后是燃烧弹。救护车和警笛几乎从四面八方响起。

她必须帮助这个女人。但是怎么做呢？如果她走到人群前面，展示出自己的力量，他们就会转而攻击她。她做这些的时候，基尔格雷夫怎么办呢？更不用说这会给他们俩都招来不必要的关注。操。这感觉自私得难以置信，但她不得不离开。

她没有跳过大楼，到达一条没有充斥着偏见的混蛋的街道，而是推开他们，跑到另一条街拦了一辆出租车。

司机斜眼看了她一眼，她把基尔格雷夫放在后座上，把他的头抬到她的膝盖上。“从暴乱中被淘汰出局？”他受到了一个无声的怒视，点点头，似乎明白了。“是啊，你是我今天第三次接到的受伤的人了。我猜是你是要去医院吧？”

“不......”她皱着眉，闷闷不乐地说出了维克多公寓的地址。

今天还有两个受伤的人上了这辆出租车？她应该担心这些骚乱的吗？

她现在没有时间去想这些。当务之急是搞清楚她的搭档到底出了什么问题。

他们在约定时间晚了几分钟到达，她把基尔格雷夫轻轻地甩在肩上，敲了维克多的门。

当他给他们开门的时候，他避开了他的目光，庄严地咕哝道，“进-进来。你-你可以把他-他放在那-那里。”他迅速转过身指向一张已经清理干净的桌子，上面还盖了一条毯子。

“好吧......”她皱着眉走了进来，关上门。按照他的指示，她把基尔格雷夫放在桌子上，把枕头垫在他的头下。

他没有说什么，只是打开了预先准备好的静脉注射瓶盖和把基尔格雷夫的手臂放直。他一如既往地沉稳，把针头插进皮肤，用胶带把枕头固定住。接着采集血样做一些扫描，他的精神保持高度集中。

当然，自从KC死后，他一直很安静，总的来说是悲伤，但他身上还有些别的东西。这件事出乎意料地困扰着杰西卡。

“嘿......”她开始慢慢地说，尽管没有和他有眼神交流。“谢谢你做这些。我知道你们两个从来没有真正相处过，而他看起来像是凯文。他是一个混蛋罪犯，治疗他可能......”她紧张地笑着，意识到在开口说话之前，她应该想清楚自己要说些什么。

“即-即使是罪犯也应-应该得到治-治疗”他惊讶地回答，再次转身去使用显微镜。“我-我绝不-不会那-那样歧-歧视病人。”

“确实，当然。对不起......”他回答的方式让她听起来像是她在侮辱他，她为此低声咒骂。

她的道歉没有得到回应，他平静地问道，“你能-能把他-他翻过来-来让我-我检查一下他-他的植-植入物吗？”

“当然......”她按照他的要求做了，他看到了芯片。

他们之间的沉默持续了将近一个小时的问题调查和测试时，杰西卡再也受不了了。

“维克多，出什么事了吗？”她脱口而出，看着他坐在电脑前分析他最后一次验血的结果。

“是-是的。”他立即回答，没人会对自己的感受撒谎。

基尔格雷夫再次仰面躺下，她皱起了眉头，“怎么了？”

他结结巴巴地说，“我-我错过了太-太多的工-工作。我-我的老板要-要把我-我的正式医-医生执照推-退迟两年。他-他说-说我再-再无故缺-缺席就会被辞-辞退。”他背对着她，但她能知道他在疯狂地揉了下眼睛后又继续盯着面前的屏幕。

她的心立刻沉了下来，“天啊，维克多，我很抱歉......”

“没-没关系。这-这不是你的错-错。”他不耐烦地回答，试图把注意力集中在他被要求做的工作上。

不是她的错吗？她的思想开始盘旋起来。是她把他拖进她糟糕的生活里，她制造出的混乱是他职业受限的原因。而她现在在这里，又一次要求他为了帮她另一个忙暂停自己的生活。

事情不能再糟糕了......

维克多电脑上的某些东西让他最终转过身来看着她的眼睛。他的表情越来越令人担忧。他接下来说的话几乎使她的心脏停止跳动。

“基-基尔格雷夫正-正在死去。”

他们已经从伊甸园逃出来了，为什么他们还是感觉周围的一切在崩溃呢？


	75. 如果我的搭档死了......

** _ 第七十五章：如果我的搭档死了...... _ **

（仍然）第141天：

杰西卡的表情让维克多很担心，他试图解释在过去一个小时里发现的关于基尔格雷夫的身体出了什么问题，以及他为什么对此无能为力。

“看-看他-他的血液......”他没有指向电脑屏幕上聚焦过度的图像，而是简单地举起了刚刚收集的血样。即使从那么远的距离看过去，她也能知道他想让她注意到什么。他的血不再是红色，而是洋红色。“他-他的血液里充-充满了病-病毒。”

这段解释仅仅是开头。

“据我所知，伊利亚植入进他脖子里的装置正在改变病毒的流向。我没有仔细研究过基尔格雷夫的能力来源，但是他似乎有一个额外的腺体为他制造病毒然后通过皮肤释放出来。芯片被设计成阻止这个通道，从而阻止病毒释放。病毒堆积在他的血液里。”（*结巴的一段话）

他更详细的解释似乎只导致这场噩梦的加剧。如果杰西卡认为他做的判断不专业就好了，但是她心里清楚他比大多数人更专业。

维克多停顿了一下，皱起了眉头，他觉得自己错过了什么，“我-我不明白他是怎-怎么能带着这个芯-芯片被关-关起来活了这么久-久......”

她与基尔格雷夫曾经一个不经意的对话中有这个问题的答案，她暗自咒骂到，“该死的冲洗多余的......”

“什-什么？”他抬起头问，他没有完全听到她的声音。

她慢慢地吸了一口气说，“在伊甸园的时候......基尔格雷夫每天都得去诊所暂时取出芯片。他说他们每次都会做一个奇怪的‘冲洗过量’的事情。他们一定是在清洗堆积的......”

维克多推了下眼镜，把身子转回到电脑前，点了点头，“这-这就说得通-通了。”

必须找到一个解决方案的想法在她脑海里肆虐，“好吧，你不能把芯片直接拿出来吗？”

他想过这一点，但他摇了摇头，“我一个人做不到，在这里也做不到。这个装置连接到着他的脑干，我不知道伊利亚是用什么技术做到的。如果我在这里用我有限的工具进行手术的话，很有可能会导致严重的脑损伤，他很可能无法恢复。”（*结巴的一段话）

虽然她知道已经于事无补了，但她无法控制自己设想更多，“那么......我们能不能直接去除他血液里大量的病毒？”她不知道自己为什么要说_“我们”_，在工作的人很明显只有维克多。

他不用时间思考就给出这个问题的答案，“这个方案从长期来看是不可行的。他每天都要接受输血。从短期来看，我没办法从医院获得他需要的大量血液。”她甚至还没来得及开口，他就否定了她的下一个想法，“我们都与他不是一个血型。”（*结巴的一段话）

“天啊......”杰西卡一边把头埋在手里，一边喃喃自语，试图接受这个槽糕的现实。

问题不大。她开始在脑海里这三个字，仿佛重复到一定程度后这就会变成现实。她需要在被消极思想吞噬之前克服这些。

这当然问题不大。如果基尔格雷夫死了，我会好好的。我们有很长的过去，但如果他死了，这些过去对我来说就不重要了。还记得我恨他的时候吗？还记得我现在应该恨他吗？我应该......我只是在这儿当保姆......记得吗？所以只要他死了，我就可以回到纽约继续我的生活了。如果我的搭档死了......我会好好的。

“嗯......”她打破了他们之间几分钟的沉默，她低着头问道，“他会醒过来吗？”

维克多点点头，但是她没有看见，“因-因为他在-在输液，几小时-时后他-他就会-会醒过来。”

我会好好的。她一边提醒自己，一边喃喃自语，“他还有多少时间？”

“以-以目前的状-状况判断，不-不超过一-一周。”

_* * * __如果我的搭档死了......* * * _

第142天：

维克多已经睡着了，但杰西卡还坐在基尔格雷夫旁边。在维克多的帮助下，她把他移到了客房床上，和他现在连接着的静脉注射器和其他监控系统。

在此刻，如果不能挽救他的生命，她必须是那个告诉他这个消息的人。

凌晨三点，基尔格雷夫终于醒过来了。他感到全身酸痛和疲惫，他几乎能够清楚地感觉到他的每一个静脉脉搏。他在床上翻动着双眼，轻轻地呻吟着。他首先注意到的是连接在他胳膊上的管子，这些管子使他惊吓地想要坐起来。这太像他第一次在伊甸园醒来的感觉了。

维克多的临时心脏监测器很安静，但它的哔哔声开始变快了。

“哇，冷静点。”杰西卡低声说，把她的手放在他赤裸的胸膛上阻止他。

他转过身去看她，伴随着她的声音和她的抚摸，这让他平静地躺下来，沉浸在这个房间里。监视器发出的声音放慢了速度。他抬头看着她，说话时尽量不退缩。“杰西卡？我们在哪......？”

“维克多家。”

她简洁的回答和严肃的表情使他皱眉，“发生了什么？为什么我......？”他以这样那样的方式向身上的不同机器做着手势。

“你不记得了？”当他向她摇头时，她叹了口气，没有把头发从脸上拨开，这样就不用看着他的眼睛。

“我只记得我们在新房间里。”她的沉默使他感到不安。“杰西卡。”他又说了一遍，强迫她抬起头来。“发生了什么事？”

尽管不得不停下来咬住舌头，她继续慢慢地解释，“你真的是突然就晕倒了。维克多......维克多做了一些测试，他告诉我，格利奇制造的芯片阻断了你的能力，而堆积的病毒正在流入你的血液。在伊甸园，你活下来的唯一原因是他们每天在诊所里取出多余的病毒。这个装置连接着你的脑干，我们不知道怎么把它取出来而又不损伤你的大脑。”她不由自主地攥紧了拳头，总结道，“你快要死了。”

他的表情在他听的过程中没有变化，甚至在她说完话时也没有变化，“哦。”这是他说出的第一句字，他移开对着她的视线，茫然地看着前方，“哦......感觉真奇怪。”他笑了一下，然后瘫回床上。监视器里逐渐加快的响声表明了他现在的痛苦程度。

杰西卡从来不会用奇怪这个词来形容这种情况，所以她对他皱起了眉头。也许这只是他症状导致的胡思乱想，“奇怪？”

他点点头，目不转睛地盯着前方，“是的，奇怪。我从来没有想到过自己会听到‘你快死了’，还是从你那里听到的。”他思考了一会，继续说道，“我也从来没想过自己会变老。我讨厌变老。”即使是现在，他仍然对这种想法嗤之以鼻，“我想过自己可能会被另一辆公交车撞死......或者至少死在你的手上。”他慢慢地笑了，把视线转回他的爱人身上，“比起现在这种死法，我更喜欢我想的。”

她发出一声简洁的笑声，“是吗？”起码他没有哭，她不禁松了一口气。

“当然。”他扬起眉毛咧嘴笑着，“让你掐死我也不是很糟糕”

当笑声停止时，他接收到的表情和他过去多次给她的表情很相似，充满怜悯。

他静静地叹了口气，摇了摇头，没有意识到自己即将变得多么虚伪，“拜托，杰西。别这样看着我。”紧接着，他昏厥了片刻，迫使他完全躺下。

他突然感到头昏眼花，感觉到自己胳膊和脖子上的血管在膨胀。

监视器旁边的另一块屏幕上有一个形状像温度计的图像，在他说话的同时读数在上升。那是从维克多电脑里投屏出来的程序，是他在杰西卡面前设计的，通过一根针连接到基尔格雷夫脖子底下。

“这是什么——”在她开始解释前，她在脑子里整理自己要说的话，“你下了命令......该死。”她自言自语着，最后还是拨开了脸上的头发。

基尔格雷夫需要一点时间集中注意力，这样他就可以屏住呼吸发牢骚了，“那是什么鬼东西？”

她点点头，继续解释，“维克多说，那可以测量你血液中的病毒数量。你的身体在不断地释放着病毒，所以读数一直在上升，但......我猜如果你做出一个命令，病毒会释放得更多。”显然她对此并不确定，所以她在手机上做了记录以便向维克托求证，“就......尽量不要再这么做了。”

“好吧......”他眯起眼睛看着机器，试图把这个读数看得清清楚楚。

“听着......你不一定会死。”杰西卡气喘吁吁地说，“如果我现在带你去医院，他们可以给你输血，他们也许可以——”

“不。”他非常严厉地插话进来，“我不会让任何人在我身上做实验。经历了我父母和格利奇之后，我已经受够了。”他的肌肉不由自主地绷紧了，“即使我在医院里得救了，他们也不会就此罢休。你知道的......”

她很清楚他指的是什么，他将受到调查并最终被捕，很可能戴着口套度过余生，“我知道。但说真的——”

“不要带我去医院，杰西卡。”他强势的打断了她，然后痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

正如她所预料的那样，读数又涨了起来。

“该死的，基尔格雷夫，我告诉过你不要下命令了！”她咆哮着，被她所感受到的一大堆情绪挫败了。当她看到他明显在经历着折磨时，她的语气立刻变得柔和起来，“你真的想放弃你最好的选择吗？”

痛苦没有消退，更像是他已经不在意了。他依然没有和杰西卡对上视线，他花了一分钟简单地呼吸，“......我还有多少时间？”

“嗯，维克多和我说他正在研究把芯片取出来的技术，如果他能......”

“杰西卡。”他又打断了对方，他不想听这些有的没的，“我还有多少时间？”

她的下巴紧绷着，“一周。”

他点点头，感激她的直接。

_* * * __第二部分：直到死亡将我们分开**_

第147天：

过去的每一天，他们都眼睁睁看着测量基尔格雷夫血液中病毒数量的读数上升。直到今天，读数才堪堪低于临界点。

他的皮肤愈加苍白，看着愈加脆弱。随着读数的升高，他的血液看起来更紫了。

杰西卡试图对维克多的新发明保持乐观的态度，在不造成损害的情况下移除芯片，但进展缓慢。由于在之前维克多为了救他们缺席了很多工作，他们一致认为他不能再缺席了。这意味着他只能在几个小时的休息时间里开发它。

事实上，基尔格雷夫只剩下一天的时间了。或更少......

令人惊讶的是，基尔格雷夫的观点保持不变。他接受，甚至是顺从事情的发展。这很罕见。

在大多数情况下，他表现得尽可能正常，主要是在杰西卡面前。他还是那个讽刺、无礼和爱取笑别人的他。偶尔，他会犯一个有趣的错误，说出一个命令，比如_“喂我”_，这让他离死亡更近一步。维克多证实了这之间相关性。即便如此，杰西卡几乎整天都和他在一起，除非维克多需要什么东西。伺候他是她自愿的。虽然这很烦和很让人沮丧。但她在没被要求前就还是这么做了。

就在一小时前，维克多去上班了。杰西卡仍然睡在基尔格雷夫床边的地板上，直到她听到他在自言自语。

她坐起来的时候看到他在试图起身，她叹了口气站了起来。基尔格雷夫已经拔下了各种检测设备，但维克多告诉他们，无论走到哪里，他都得带上病毒计量器和静脉注射器，因为他们无法再把针头放回去。

他坐了起来，用注射架当撑杆支撑着自己，但他还是需要时间来缓和自己。

杰西卡实在看不下去了，“需要帮助吗？”她终于站起来问道。

他扬起眉毛，得意地笑起来，一如以往般高傲，“我能搞定，除非你愿意和我一起去洗手间的话？”

她轻蔑地翻着白眼。和他有关的一切都和性有关。这一点从未改变。“好吧，你自己动手吧。”她双臂交叉在胸前。

知道自己被注视着，他不再休息而是立刻站了起来，掩饰着表情中的痛苦。当他离开房间时，他小心翼翼地拖着病毒计量器和注射剂架。一旦他离开视线，杰西卡就把头埋在手里，试图忽略自己对现状的感受，集中精力度过一分钟。

他重新进入房间倒在床上后，显然上气不接下气。他闭上眼睛，转身让自己舒服一点，努力不让自己喘息。

就像维克多向她展示并多次演示的那样，她静静地站在他身边，把电极重新贴在他胸前正确位置上，它连接着心率监视器。

她完成后，他朝她微笑，把手放在她按在他裸露的皮肤上的手，“谢了，亲爱的。”

她马上皱起眉，“没什么，我只是——”当他靠近她并亲吻她的嘴唇时，她的话被打断了。

他不能长时间坐着，所以在他再次躺下之前他只坐了几秒钟。杰西卡俯身向他时，他有一会儿喘不过气来。她凝视着他的嘴唇，然后第二次吻上对方，她的手非常温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。当她的嘴向他张开时，他发出咕噜声，不是取笑她，而是表达他对她的感情。即使他们的舌头在互相摩擦，但这不关乎于性，而更接近奉献和亲近。

第二个吻也结束得很慢。就这样，他们紧紧的吻在一起，直到他们都不得不呼吸新鲜空气。断开吻，她的嘴唇最后一次紧闭在他的下唇周围，然后她站了起来。

在她的脑海里，她在为自己这个行为找借口，她告诉自己这只是他在用他的零用钱，尽管这绝对不止如此。

她慌乱地背对着他，脸颊涨得通红，“我去......呃......给你弄早餐。”

他从余韵中回味出来，眨了眨眼睛，笑着说，“......我不饿。”

“你必须吃东西。我们谈过这个了。”她重新找回自己的节奏，补充说，“如果有必要，我会把失误塞进你的喉咙。”

基尔格雷夫笑着，屈服了，“这才是我的杰西卡。”

她在离开房间去厨房的路上咬着舌头。她带回来昨天做好的鸡蛋和香肠。她把盘子连同叉子放在他面前，又转过身来叮嘱，“我会回来确保你把这些都吃完了。”说完，房间里只剩下了他。对她来说，坐在他旁边默默地看着他吃东西而不可怜他，是很难的。

尽管杰西卡如此照顾着他，她还是经常在这样的时刻离开他，让他独自思考。

毫无疑问，现在的基尔格雷夫很害怕。很少有人能够承认自己害怕死亡，直到人们像他一样在临终之际。未知是如此的广阔和严峻。而如果他从未相信的天堂是真的，他就不会上天堂。天堂和地狱的说法都是荒谬的，连同宗教，但人们总是禁不住想知道怎么去更接近上帝。

他知道维克多的新发明不可能在足够的时间里完成，以阻止不可避免的事情发生。他的身体比以往任何时候都更虚弱，他觉得如果他的动作做的太快和太大，就有可能弄糟某些东西。他的每一个动作都使他更加头昏眼花，胸部和腹部的紧绷感使他每一次呼吸都备受折磨。什么都救不了他。他是如此习惯于控制一切，以至于他为无法挽救自己的生命感到非常讽刺。除了接受这个事实并努力向他在这个世界上唯一在乎的人赔礼道歉，他还能做什么呢。

大约30分钟后，杰西卡回来了，高兴地得到了一个空盘子。她把盘子拿到床头柜上，坐在床对面的椅子上。

她看起来像是要发短信，但是她没有机会。

“杰西卡？我能问你个问题吗？”他细声温柔地说道。

她把手机塞进口袋，点点头，全神贯注地看着他，“当然。你想问什么？”

他的眼睛游移不定，避开了她的注视，他把一根电极线放在手指之间扭来扭去，“你会原谅我......对于我所做的一切？”

随着监视器的显示，她意识到他心跳的节奏在加快。她自己的心也跟着加快，在她的耳边怦怦作响。她知道他想说什么，他试图悔改，以免为时已晚。她快速眨了眨眼睛，喃喃地说，“我不知道......我不知道我是否能原谅你对我做的......”

他垂头丧气地点点头表示理解，“我想这样才公平。”

她还没说完，“但......我现在了解你了......作为我的搭档......”她不得不停顿了一下，然后强行说道，“我不能原谅你的所作所为......但是我原谅你。”

他屏住呼吸，朝她淡淡地笑了笑，感觉自己胸口的重担卸下来了，“谢谢你......”

“别谢我。”她勉强回了一个微笑，就在房间里的情绪对她来说有点过之前。她不做任何解释直接站起来，走到门口，“今天尽量多休息，基尔格雷夫。我马上回来。如果你需要我的话，就喊一声。”

_* * * __直到死亡将我们分开* * * _

太阳已经下山了，维克多在一个小时内就会回到家。随着时间的流逝，基尔格雷夫的行为举止发生了微妙的变化，他的每一次呼吸都像是他的最后一次呼吸。

所以，就这样了。为什么要把这件事拖上几个小时呢？

杰西卡回到房间里的椅子上，当她听到他说话时感到很惊讶，她以为他已经睡了。

“杰西卡......”他的声音变得十分粗糙，每次他一张嘴，他的声音就听起来上气不接下气。“我......我感觉不太好。”他笑得有点悲伤，尽管他的身体状况不佳，仍然露出可笑的迷人的微笑。

她翻了个白眼，也笑了笑，“是的，我知道。不过再过几天，维克多就搞定了。”她站起来朝门口走去，问道，“你饿了吗？维克多昨天从医院带回来了很多食物——”

“杰西卡。”他又咕哝了一声，抓住她的手不让她离开。她转过身看着他的眼睛，牙齿格格作响。他的笑容消失了，“你我都知道我撑不了那么久。”

“闭嘴。”她咆哮着，把自己的暴脾气发泄在错误的地方，“你会没事的。别再抱怨了。”

当她试图挣脱时，他紧紧抓住她的手。“杰西卡。”他的声音很尖锐，但眼睛里却充满了悲伤。这是他仅有的东西了。“我想......我想给你最后一个命令，希望你在我死之前能遵守。”

“基尔格雷夫，别。”她又开始咆哮了，“你知道如果你下命令会发生什么。别再试图自杀了，你不会死的。”

“我只是......想听你说。在我的控制以外，就这么一次......”他不顾她的抗议，眼睛逐渐湿润，但他拒绝眨眼，拒绝让眼泪流下来，“就......”

他还没来得及说出来，她又打断他，“停下！我是认真的，混蛋。闭嘴。你不会死的。”

话已经从他嘴里说出来了，“......告诉我你爱我......”

当他的声音响起，更多的病毒进入到他的血液里，读数达到临界水平，设备发出警报。他的心率在显示器显示为平线前一秒钟达到峰值，增加了房间里的噪音。

杰西卡的胃开始下沉，她的眼睛睁得大大的，她的目光从他转向了显示器，又转向了他。他的手无力地垂下来，松开了她的手腕，落在床上。他的身体不再起伏，眼睛仍然看着她。他脸上凝固的表情是充满希望的，希望压过了他对死亡的恐惧。泪水从他的脸颊滚落下来是他最后的迹象。

她看着他的眼泪落下，她慢慢地开始微笑，悲伤的乌云笼罩着她“好吧......我爱你。”她低声说，好像还不算太晚，好像他能听见似的。

她周围的环境并没有改变。当基尔格雷夫什么都不说的时候，她开始失去理智。

“基尔格雷夫......我说出来了？不要胡闹了......”她的呼吸变得急促起来，她伸出手，让他的手握住她的手，但他没有抓住她的手。“我说出来了。”为了寻找这不是真的的迹象，她的眼睛在房间里四处搜寻，又回到他身上，“我爱你......我爱你，你这个愚蠢的狗娘养的。别再闹了！”

她放下他的手，握紧了自己的拳头，拳头落在他的胸前。她跪在他身旁，“回应我！回答我！”她尖叫着，她的眼睛刺痛的原因她不知道。

没有回应。只有机器发出的刺耳声。

“我爱你，好吗？！”她的声音渐渐变成了抽泣，她憎恨自己变成这样。她把头靠在他身上，一遍又一遍地呜咽着，直至声音沙哑，直至再发不出声音，“我爱你......”

也许，只是也许，以她自己的杰西卡•琼斯的风格，她说话里有部分是真话。

作者注：

我原本打算把这章分成两章，但是这样分开显得太残忍了。

这部同人小说因反对编剧在第一季结尾杀死基尔格雷夫的决定而写。那我们是怎么写到这里的呢？（你问）。好吧，长话短说，我简单地说一下：在这整个事件后，我相信没有别的方法可以让杰西卡承认她爱他，即使只是她的一部分爱他。这就是我的思路。

从第一天开始......我没有哭，你才在哭。

请继续关注......我很快会发布一篇更长的作者笔记，回顾我的想法。后记将在下周的某个时候公布，就在作者留言之前。

我很抱歉？:'(


	76. 尾声：不是最佳时机

** _ 尾声：不是最佳时机 _ **

第164天：

离开维克多可能是离开伦敦最艰难的部分。

杰西卡在基尔格雷夫死后和他呆了几天，以帮助处理一些遗留问题。不仅仅是因为尸体，更是为了他们的友谊。

为了统一如何处置他的安排花了一段时间。基尔格雷夫不会得到杰西卡曾经嘲笑过的盛大葬礼。这在逻辑上是不可能的。她想用石头把他的尸体沉下去，让他沉入泰晤士河。但是维克坚决不同意。最后，他们只能用匿名的方式把基尔格雷夫的尸体移交给了医院。再之后，他们就不能做更多了。

直到一切结束，她才打电话给崔西，让她帮忙安排回纽约的行程。

最糟糕的是维克多没有得到他应得的任何报答。最天真、最热心的他为杰西卡牺牲了这么多，现在却不得不和他唯一活着的朋友说再见。即使在她不在的时候，他也没能发挥出他真正的学识，因为他想成为一名独立医生的梦想被推得更远了。情况糟透了。

和维克多通话比和他本人说话要难得多，但是在她离开的时候，杰西卡承诺只要打个电话就可以了。在她眼里，他们就像家人一样。

除了不得不说再见之外，她回到美国后并没有受到热烈欢迎。崔西已经为她做好了准备，所以这并不令人惊讶，但是警察在机场等着她。虽然她没有被正式逮捕，但是就五个月前她还有很多问题没有回答。

当然，唯一能胜任这个案子的律师是杰瑞•霍加斯。

在保护性拘留期间，没有霍加斯在场，杰西卡一句话都没说。这基本上保证了她不得不说出她的故事的最低限度，这样她就可以干干净净地离开。

她就是这么做的。她所能说的只能是基尔格雷夫绑架了她，把她带出了这个国家，她谎称自己从他身边逃离出来，她对他现在在哪一无所知。其中没有任何关于露比、维克多或格利奇的信息。

在拘留所里她有足够的时间思考。现在这样谈论基尔格雷夫感觉很不对。他绑架了她吗？当然。但是她甚至不能说一句话来为他辩护，也不能提及他曾帮助拯救过不少人。这至少应该是他故事的一部分......但是，这要么是谎言，要么她就要解释更多事情。尽管如此，她现在的生活中仍然存在着一个绝望的缺口。不管她能否对自己重复说她爱基尔格雷夫，她都可以承认他们是一个很好的团队。现在的她还能和谁争论不休呢？谁会说些挑逗性的话让她翻白眼呢？谁能给她一个战斗和生存的理由？

没有人。

从那时起，霍加斯所要做的就是提醒警察，在杰西卡被带走的那天晚上，他们的几名警官向她开火。

今天，他们准备放了她。杰西卡本应该打电话给崔西让人开车送她回家，但她没有。当然，她已经成为她最好的朋友的负担了。

她徘徊着走出警察局，拦了一辆出租车，说出崔西的地址。

整整一个星期里，她都觉得有点恶心，今天也是。她把这一切归咎于她所处的令人不适的处境。但当她坐在后座时，呕吐的欲望开始在她的胃里滋生。

她用鼻子喘着粗气，咬紧牙关，然后对司机说，“在这停车。就这个加油站。”

这个男人在进站的时候强迫自己喘了口气，显然是被这个要求惹恼了。

她飞速下车，边跑向便利店还不忘冲着他大喊道，“在这儿等我！”

“嘿，计价器还在跑呢！”他大声回应。

在她进入厕所的路上，她经过了小过道的_“成人”_专区，她停下脚步，因为有一样东西引起了她的注意。她还没付钱，就从架子上拿下一个盒子，在冲进厕所的时候撕开了它。

......

当她到达崔西的办公楼时，她茫然地瞪大自己那双迷惑的眼睛。一只手放在她不舒服的肚子上，另一只手轻轻地敲着她姐姐的房门。

门内，关于纽约骚乱蔓延的新闻爆发了。电视机的音量变小，崔西回答说，“来了，等一下！”门的另一边发出了点声响，显然是因为她在透过门上的猫眼向外看。在她打开门之前，就听到一声惊乱的，“哦我的天啊。杰西。”她立刻抓住她，把她紧紧地抱住。

“嘿。”杰西卡以温柔地微笑回应，双臂环抱着她。

杰西卡在警局待着的时候，她们见过几次面，但都很短暂，她们从来没有独处的时间。这将是她第一次真正有家的感觉。

“我告诉过你了，在他们释放你的时候给我电话！”崔西突然发怒，但完全只是出于爱和关心。作为回应，杰西卡在她的怀里耸了个肩，这使她叹了口气。崔西最终决定放开杰西卡，让她们进屋，“来。坐。”她关上门，锁上门，往沙发点了点头。

“谢谢......”杰西卡喃喃自语，仍然感到有些茫然。她的眼睛转向地板，盯着那里。

就像以往崔西每次坐下来进行严肃的谈话时那样，她从架子上拿下一瓶苏格兰威士忌。她没有拿出高脚杯，直接把整个瓶子放在她们面前，“请自便。”

几乎是出于本能，杰西卡伸手去拿，然后僵住了。她的手慢慢缩回去，又捂着肚子，紧紧地抓着自己的皮肤。“我不能......”她有点呜咽，一直在小声地自言自语。

这太过反常了，崔西皱着眉头坐在她旁边，“为什么？”

“没什么......只是......”她摇摇头，表示说不出口。沉默中她的泪水莫名其妙地突然从脸上流下来。

崔西看着杰西卡如此模样，她心都碎了，崔西用手臂搂住对方的肩膀，尽她所能安慰对方，她知道她姐姐有自己想法，“算了，我不急于这一时......我知道你可能经历了很多事。你不必把一切都告诉我，至少现在不用。”尽管过去几个月里她们在电话里争吵不休，而且大部分时间她都被拒之门外，但她仍然愿意耐心和理解。

但是坐在那里，杰西卡无法停止思考，她刚刚得到的消息是缓解了基尔格雷夫的死亡给她带来的痛苦，还是让整件事变得更糟......现在也许不是告诉崔西她怀孕的最佳时机。

_ ***_ _不是最佳时机***_

同时......

现在正是利用人类之间仇恨蔓延的最佳时机。

“扎登少爷，先生。伦敦的ODMA7号刚刚接手了反变种暴徒造成的另一个尸体。我们已经冷冻了尸体，但他们带回总部的另一具尸体也被怀疑是变种人。他的尸体解剖结果很有趣的。你可能会想看看。”

“有身份证明和身份登记吗？”

“没有，先生。实际上，他已经被带到实验室了，但他没有X基因。”

“他不是变种人？”

“他不是，先生。但他似乎确实拥有超能力。虽然我们还不确定，但他的能力应该能够证明他是个非常有用的人。”

扎登的眼睛亮了起来，“把他的尸体带来给我。”

紫吻结尾笔记：

读到在这里的，就是我的朋友。从我发布第一章至今588天了。在这里，在这个非常长的作者的笔记，我将回答所有的问题，我已经收到了沿途的故事，在结束时，我将回答关于续集的乞讨问题。我的意思是......当然，你可以直接跳到最下面去读，但是这样的悬念有什么好玩的呢！:D

......

问：你为什么杀死基尔格雷夫？

答：好吧，就像我说的，这是唯一能让杰西卡承认她至少有一部分爱他的方法。我知道写基尔格雷夫/杰西卡的同人小说会很棘手。我不宽恕强奸或性侵犯，但这个想法来自于这样一个事实：我觉得这部剧错过了一个充实基尔格雷夫性格的机会：让杰西卡试图把他塑造成一个英雄。从这一点，也只有这一点，我知道他们可以真正地在一起。所以是的，在我写下标题之前，我对自己说，“在我的故事里，杰西卡会让基尔格雷夫成为一个英雄。他会因为他做了一些英勇的事情而死去，杰西卡会承认她对他有感觉。”这就是这一切的起源。创造一个可能发生的故事。我承认，在最后十章快结束的时候，我对此有所怀疑。我，就像你们所有人一样，希望给他们一个幸福的结局。但是，我没有让步。当然，我会承担所有的责任！在杀死了这么多奇妙的人物后，我觉得自己像是故事中真正的反派吗？是的。但是就像所有好的坏蛋一样，我有我的理由！

问：在杰西卡去世之前，基尔格雷夫有没有听到杰西卡对他说她爱他？

答：我的猜测和你的一样准。

(子问题)：你怎么能这么说，这可是你的文章？！？！

好吧，好吧！不幸的事实是，他很可能没有没有听到。我不想破坏将来可能出现的任何东西！

问：如果让你选一首歌来总结《紫吻》，你会选哪首？

答：哦，天啊。我不知道哪首歌能做到这一点。但是“ If I’m Being Honest ” by Dodie十分贴切。(你应该听听！)。让我们一起唱出来： “Could you love this？ // Will this one be right？ // Well, if I’m being honest // I’m hoping it might. // Could you love this？ // Did you plan to fall？ // Well, if I’m being honest // Oh, I bet it’s not that at all.”用PK来解释这些歌词;杰西卡会喜欢和基尔格雷夫在一起吗？他们适合彼此？说实话，我们希望如此。杰西卡有没有计划爱上他，或者为这种可能性做好准备？当然没有。

问：这个故事的早期大纲是什么样的？

答：哈哈哈，与现在完全不同！前八章的内容大致相同。然后，正如我早期潦草的留言中说过的：“KK成为了社会的一员——却没有因此和JJ亲近起来，KK变得有点沮丧，在谈话中他不小心命令JJ‘爱他’，JJ试图在这个命令下和他发生性关系，KK体面地阻止了她，认识到这一点，JJ自愿和他睡觉，性紧张后，KK为了做某些英雄事迹后受伤，他死在医院，JJ哭了，她爱上了他，结尾：与崔西见面，怀孕！”正如你所看到的，结局几乎是一样的，但是感谢上帝，我们不是这样得到这个结局的。后来的想法包括其中之一，基尔格雷夫在更早之前发现了维克多，关于爱情药水什么的，但我不会尴尬自己地解释更多！

问：你是怎么创造出露比这个人物的？

答：我们已经知道露比的主要故事开始时是一个错误，但是她的角色是我之前为一个完全不同的粉丝所写的(这个角色没有发表，所以不要费心去寻找它)。在我的另一篇文章里，她是一个超级邪恶的18岁女孩，每个人都害怕她。我不会过多地了解这个世界，但是她对犯罪和毒品界有很大的影响。她认识的每个人要么害怕她，要么崇拜她。但关于她的事情是，她是超级迷人，美丽和诱惑，基本上可以得到任何人喜欢她，只要她想。我们所知道的红宝石没有那么迷人和可爱(哈哈)，但她仍然具有邪恶的诱惑力。

问：是什么让你给维克多加上口吃设定的？

答：如果你仔细观察，你会发现我们第一次看到维克多时，他的口吃和故事的其他部分不一致。(我为什么要告诉你这些？！我应该回去修好它)。无论如何，那是因为本来，我只有在他紧张的时候才会有他的口吃。但当我更多地写道他时，我意识到他将成为一个主要角色时，我认为口吃是丰富这位自闭症天才的一个很好的设定。不管结局如何，我真的爱他！

问：你是怎么想出格利奇和他的整个故事的？

答：啊是的，百万富翁，聋子，同性恋，变种人天才，他的存在导致了基尔格雷夫的死亡？系好安全带。这一切都是从我杀死露比开始构思的。我知道杰西卡和基尔格雷夫必须一起成为英雄，但我感到毫无头绪。注意到在我的笔记第42章末尾的留言，我说那是忙碌的一周。就缺乏动力而言，是的。我就是不想写作，因为我不知道我没有灵感。我和Deyo说了这个，我告诉他我需要一个大反派加入并联系一连串的犯罪。Deyo几个月前就不再和我一起写作了，但是他仍然值得大家称赞，是他和我一起想出了格利奇这个人物的。我们花了几个星期的时间进行头脑风暴。我知道我必须让他成为一个大恶魔，因为露比是个小恶魔，我想让他拥有超能力。我们浏览了一个能力列表，得知关于复制的能力或许是有趣的。(从那以后，我立刻给他起名叫格利奇)。但是复制什么呢？Deyo给我讲了一个故事，讲的是一个强迫症患者把别人关在自己的地下室里，事情就这样开始了。在接下来的几天里，我意识到如果格利奇绑架并取代人们生活在他心中的乌托邦里，那将是多么史诗般的壮举。最初的设想是任何人和每个人，但当我想到他的背景故事时，情况发生了变化。使他失聪，是Deyo的想法，这将使他免疫基尔格雷夫的能力。把他变成同性恋也是Deyo的主意！只是为了好玩，哈哈，但是采用了这个设定，我喜欢这个设定。让我们沿着记忆的小路回到第45章。他们正在监听扫描仪，他们听到一个女人认为一个外星人取代了她的丈夫。他们住在厄勒姆街。那条街道的名字在哪里再次出现？哦，对了，第53章开头的时候他们去跟她说话了！是的，我那么早就想好了一切。我就是个天才;)

问：在你笔下的四个主要原创角色(露比Ruby，维克多Victor，伊利亚Elijah，KC)中，哪一个是你最喜欢的？

答：哦，不不不不！你不能让我在孩子们之间做出选择！

问：你自己的角色有没有让你惊讶过？

答：哦，当然！最让我惊讶的，最臭名昭著的例子是露比。我们略微领略了她在第13章中的风采，但是她在第16章的回归并没有像我期望的那样。我创造了她，她仍然让我困惑。看着其他人被基尔格雷夫控制会让她兴奋不已，但她仍然跟他说该怎么做？该死，我爱死这个婊子了！除了她之外，还有一些时候，我脑子里有一个故事情节的计划，但是当我到达那里的时候，我感觉它并没有起作用。之所以会发生这种情况，是因为我开始更多地发现角色的核心，而且我原本为他们计划的一些事情最终并不符合他们是谁。

问：你最喜欢写什么场景？

答：我不想重复，但是我在第50章末尾的笔记中强调了一些我最喜欢的时刻。但是我不得不说，是第34章，写出杰西卡的所有想法，因为她在她的性欲和她的计划间做斗争，折断基尔格雷夫的脖子将永远是我最有趣的一个场景！除此之外，还有一些场景我很早就想到了，然后耐心地等待时机到来去写。第38章里失去理智的杰西卡一个很好的例子。继续说下去，那些我喜欢但并没有很爱的时刻：杰西卡和基尔格雷夫站在房间里争吵。他们总是都有很好的观点，有时候我甚至不知道谁会赢得争论，直到我写道那里。最后，当然的，性爱场景......总结完了。

问：当你写一个情感枯竭的场景时，你是如何进入状态的？

答：哦，我不需要“进入状态”。当我写任何东西的时候，任何角色，我就是那个角色。我听到他们内心的声音，我明白他们为什么这样做，为什么这样说。我笔下的杰西卡和基尔格雷夫以及我所有的原创角色都是我的延伸！所以当我写一个悲伤的场景或者一个角色在哭泣的时候，我几乎总会情同身受。我可以向你们每一个人保证，我为这个故事中的人物哭泣的次数比你们想象的还要多。露比死的时候我和她一起哭了。当KC和伊利亚死的时候，我和他们一起哭了。基尔格雷夫死的时候，我肯定和杰西卡一起哭过。还有很多其他哭泣的场景。有时候，我甚至先哭了哈哈哈。这意味着当我在脑海中运行对话时，我就已经流泪了，而后这又导致我笔下的场景中的人哭泣...别说我：’D

问：你有什么建议或意见给有抱负却陷入没有灵感的状况中的作家吗？

答：我的意思是，我当然不是一个专业的作家哈哈。尽管我全心全意地投入到这个故事中，且为此感到非常自豪，但这不像一本出版的书或其他什么东西。但如果你还是想要我的建议的话？这真的只是关于你的为爱发电和你愿意在一个项目上投入大量的时间和精力，即使你累了。我认为和别人交流想法也有助于写作。Deyo在第34章左右帮助并加入了我的团队，在第67章左右离开。我自己可以做得很好，我自己也完成得很好，但是有人在旁边帮助创造角色，告诉你什么时候你太过了，这很有帮助。我想过一些非常糟糕的想法，谢天谢地有人阻止了我，哈哈。而且，你的故事的灵魂是由你自己决定的，只有你自己才能决定。Deyo和我有很多相互矛盾的想法，但说到底，我有最后的决定权。当我做出一些并不受欢迎的决定时也是如此。一个故事不可能没有满足所有人。你不可能让每个读者欣然接受。如果你的角色一直都很开心，那么你就做错了。当你写作的时候，记住这一点。你所能做的最后一点就是全力以赴！

问：你如何回应负面评论？

答：我想这要看情况了。消极的事情对我来说通常是很难接受的，因为我已经患上了各种精神疾病。所以如果有人来说我写的所有东西都是废话？对我来说当然是很糟透的，因为我拼了老命才写出这些。但与此同时，去他妈的仇恨者，哈哈。还有其他类型的负面反馈。如果那些不同意我写的东西的人，以合理的方式表达出来，我尊重他们。就像我在上一个回答中说的，我不能让每个人都满意。这就是生活，尤其适用于写作当中。通常，我会试着接触他们并解决他们的抱怨，或者在极少数情况下，我会提供他们一份工作：作为我的bet答，哈哈。为了表示我欢迎不同的想法，你懂的。

问：你的笔名是从哪里来的？

答：Vale Luna在拉丁语中是“再见了，月亮”的意思。虽然我认为自己是一个综合型作家，但诗歌是我的初恋。我曾被要求用另一种语言写一首诗。我一直对月亮很着迷，我以前写过很多关于月亮的诗。另外，“Luna”这个词/名字对我来说太美了。所以我选择“Vale Luna”作为笔名，因为好听。我开始用这个名字写作的几个月前，我张贴了这个故事的第一章。现在，这是我认同自己为作家的唯一方式。我并不反对我的真名，也不反对别人知道我的真名，但在我看来，这个名字更酷。

_****__续集讨论****_

问：会有续集吗？

答：是的，很有可能。

问：续集的内容是什么？

答：正如你可能已经注意到在最后几章和尾声，暴乱已经发生了不止一次或两次。格利奇帝国的崩溃产生了连锁反应，对变种人的仇恨像野火一样蔓延开来。虽然杰西卡不是一个变种人，但是在这个瞬息万变的世界里，她必须小心地养育她的新家庭成员。

问：基尔格雷夫会复活吗！

答：我不想直接回答这个问题，也不想透露任何信息，我只想说：在我看来，要写出一部杰西卡•琼斯的同人小说，基尔格雷夫必须参与其中。所以我只能简明扼要地透露，基尔格雷夫仍将是主角。(当然不是像第二季剧中那种垃圾出场)。

问：我们什么时候可以见到你的下一篇文章？

答：什么时候？我也不知道。可能是一周后，也可能是一年后。打个预防针：我没有就像我对本文一样彻底地构思了这个续集。也就是说我不知道结局会怎样，或者是否会结束。就像我之前回答说的那样，当我感到没有灵感的时候，我不能很流畅的创作。然而，我对前几章的故事有一些可靠的想法，并且我有一种感觉，读者的评论会帮助我在写文过程中形成一个故事大纲。我们拭目以待吧。

问：我们希望你下一步在哪里发表作品？

答：对于这一点，只有两个选择。我可以创造另一个故事，然后说它是这个故事的续集，或者，我可以把它连接到这个故事的结尾。嗯......我也还在想这个。如果我做了一个新的故事，我会在这里张贴出来，让你知道的。不管怎样，我会让你知道的！

——

就像我说的，我什么时候再次发帖还是个谜。但是另一个预防针是：当我发布新的章节时，不会再固定更新时间了。在这大约一年的时间里，我每周发表一个章节。我已经筋疲力尽了，所以这次我不会再设定这样的标准。如果我碰巧在一周内连续几次发布一个章节，一定是突发事件。把这想象成一对老年夫妇想到性！发生时，令人愉快，但没有人会期待这个：’D

无论如何，不管我们是下周还是明年再见面，我都很享受我们在一起的时光。你们，作为一群读者，一年半以来一直是我的生命线，我非常感激拥有这样一群充满热情和关怀的读者。谢谢你的评论，谢谢你的留言，谢谢你的回忆(好吧，我觉得我现在有点太抓马了，哈哈哈哈哈)。

下次见！

爱你的，

Vale Luna

作者注：

我在这里只是想告诉你，续集《紫玫瑰》现在已经开始更新了！

我决定分开发布，毕竟，因为我希望《紫吻》有自己的生活，并作为一个完整的故事活出它的荣耀。

第一章贴出来了，来看看吧！;)

请让作者知道你是否喜欢他们的作品！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花。  
我也没想到居然拖了那么久才发完。  
原文遣词造句真的很容易看懂，原文更香，赞美作者。  
如果有人想知道的话，随缘居那边不会更新了，论坛式网站发大长文好疲劳啊，对读者和发布者来说都是。


End file.
